Est-ce que tu regrettes ?
by Sabou
Summary: Comment faire lorsque l'on devient parent alors qu'on est soi-même encore un adolescent ? Alors que notre éducation n'est pas encore terminée et qu'il faut faire celle de son enfant ? Comment notre entourage réagit face à cela ? Comment concilier notre vie d'ado à celle de parent ? Telles sont les questions que tout jeune se pose lorsqu'il se trouve dans ce genre de situation...
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur :** ben l'auteur de cette histoire, c'est moi, Sabou...

**Correcteur :** Phenix 260 (chapitres 1 à 3), The Great Victoria Grant (chapitres 1 à 7), Virgo Slytherin (chapitres 1 à ?)...

**Avertissement :** cette histoire contient des relations homosexuelles, c'est-à-dire qu'il y aura des relations entre hommes ainsi que des relations entre femmes. Si cela vous dégoûte, vous pouvez revenir en arrière et choisir une autre histoire. Sinon, il y a une petite croix rouge en haut, à droite de votre écran pour fermer la page. Je ne vous en voudrais pas puisque comme on dit, chacun ses goûts et ses couleurs, et qu'il faut de tout pour faire un monde. Et il y aura aussi du M-preg ce qui signifie une grossesse masculine...

**Disclamer :** à ce qu'il paraît, faut le faire et donc, je ne peux y échapper. Juste prévenir que tous les personnages de Harry Potter ainsi que les lieux ne sont pas les miens mais qu'ils appartiennent à l'auteur J.K. Rowling et ce, malgré les nombreuses négociations que nous avons eues pour que je puisse les prendre pour moi et qui se sont soldées par des échecs. Même si la plupart des personnages et des lieux lui appartiennent, j'en ai quelques-uns qui sont les miens dont les enfants de nos héros du monde sorcier ainsi que le lieu où ils vivent leur vie pleinement (pour certains), sans oublier deux ou trois personnages qui aideront à faire avancer l'histoire de nos protagonistes...

**Genre :** Romance, Family, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, (à voir encore au fil de l'histoire)...

**Rating :** M pour les lemon qu'il y aura...

**Pairing :** en principal, Drarry, il y aura d'autres couples également (mais c'est une surprise donc pchuteuh :3) et OOC...

**Résumé :** Comment faire lorsque l'on devient parent alors qu'on est soi-même encore un adolescent ? Alors que notre éducation n'est pas encore terminée et qu'il faut faire celle de son enfant ? Comment notre entourage réagit face à cela ? Comment concilier notre vie d'ado à celle de parent ? Telles sont les questions que tout jeune se pose lorsqu'il se trouve dans ce genre de situation et qu'il faut y faire face sans possibilité de retour en arrière. C'est ce que nos héros vont découvrir…

**Note de l'auteur :** Cette histoire m'est venue en tête il y a déjà cinq ans de cela. Il m'a fallu beaucoup de temps pour que je me dise qu'il était grand temps de l'écrire et aussi, qu'elle me trottait énormément dans la tête m'empêchant presque de vivre pleinement ma vie privée. J'ai également fait des recherches pour que cette histoire soit la plus réaliste possible tout en restant dans le monde fictif ainsi que le monde sorcier. J'avais aussi eu un peu de peine à l'écrire parce que j'avais un peu peur de ne pas savoir bien la faire car dans ma tête, l'histoire était déjà toute faite et que je voulais qu'elle soit la plus fidèle possible de ce que je m'imaginais. Oh et puis j'aime beaucoup ce qui est romantique aussi...

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

_**Est-ce que tu regrettes ?  
**_

_**Chapitre 01 : Prologue**_

_D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, j'ai toujours été petit. Bien sûr, ce n'est en aucun cas ma faute, ni à celle de la génétique. La preuve, les amis de feu mes parents m'ont appris qu'ils étaient des personnes plutôt grandes. C'est pourquoi, après mainte réflexion, mon entourage et moi-même en avons déduit que ce fait était dû aux mauvais traitements reçus chez mes « bienfaiteurs » maternels. Au fil des années, je m'y suis fait à ma taille et aujourd'hui, j'avoue sans aucune honte, je l'utilise avec__ma tendre moitié, pour le faire chavirer dans mon sens quand l'envie m'en prend. _

_Mais que fais-je donc ? Je suis d'une grande impolitesse. Avec mon petit laïus, j'en oublie les bonnes manières en omettant de me présenter. Malgré tout, vous devez sans doute avoir une petite idée sur mon identité ? Non ? Qu'à cela ne tienne. Je me présente, Harry. Harry Malfoy né Potter. Pourquoi mon nom est couplé avec celui de ma Némésis ? Cette réponse est simple puisque c'est lui qui est ma tendre moitié. Nous nous sommes mariés peu après la fin de notre scolarité à Poudlard. Nous avons également eu cinq enfants dont le premier durant notre cinquième année d'étude. Je vous assure qu'il nous en a fallu du temps pour que nous arrivions là où nous en sommes aujourd'hui. _

_Qu'entends-je ? Vous êtes d'une curiosité sans nom que de vouloir connaître mon parcours dans les moindres détails ! Ne souhaiteriez-vous pas avoir un petit résumé ? Non ? Mais cela est-il réellement nécessaire ? Bien. Si vous insistez tant, j'accède à votre requête en vous parlant en long, en large et en travers de notre vie jusqu'à maintenant… Tout a donc commencé…_

« Maman ! »

_Désolé. Je vais devoir reporter mon discours sur ma vie un peu plus tard. Les enfants m'appellent. Je sais. Être appelé Maman alors que je suis un homme peut être déroutant, mais il y a aussi une explication à ceci. Je vous en dirai plus dès que le petit intermède avec mes enfants sera terminé, et vous saurez tout ce qui concerne le chemin qui fut le mien depuis l'annonce de ma qualité de sorcier. Avant que j'oublie, veuillez m'excuser pour mon langage quelque peu… Disons qu'avec le temps, j'ai pris la façon de parler de mon mari, pour faire simple. Mais ne lui dites surtout rien, sinon sa tête va encore gonfler et il risque de s'envoler tant sa fierté serait amplifiée. Et déjà qu'il a un égo démesuré… Autant ne pas augmenter tout cela._

C'est dans un soupir que la « jeune maman », qui n'était autre qu'Harry, délaissa l'assiette encore pleine de savon sur le côté. S'essuyant les mains sur un torchon, il se dirigea vers les escaliers menant à l'étage supérieur d'où fut émis l'appel. Passant devant le miroir du hall, il s'arrêta un instant pour observer plus en détail les quelques changements qu'avait subi son physique depuis ses quinze ans.

Il avait pris, au grand maximum, une vingtaine de centimètres, approchant alors du mètre soixante. Sa silhouette, elle, était restée tout aussi fine et svelte que durant son adolescence et ce malgré ses grossesses successives. Une apparence donc petite, chétive, frêle, qui donnerait envie de protéger la personne face aux dangers, de la prendre dans ses bras, avec une peau veloutée au teint clair. Et, accentuant le côté androgyne, des cheveux fins qui atteignaient le creux des reins, et étaient toujours d'un noir de jais mais avec un désordre ordonné donnant un petit effet saut du lit tout à fait délicieux. Son visage était ovale avec un front et un petit nez droit. Il avait aussi des pommettes saillantes, ainsi qu'une petite bouche aux lèvres fines, de couleur framboise, qui cachaient des dents blanches et droites derrière le sourire timide du jeune homme qui faisait face à son reflet. Sur son front était encore visible la célèbre cicatrice en forme d'éclair du brun, héritée à l'âge d'un an, à cause du sortilège de mort lancé par Voldemort, qui avait rebondit sur lui et eut raison du Mage.

Mais le plus étonnant chez lui était ses yeux en amande. Ils avaient beau être cachés derrière des lunettes rectangulaires noires, on pouvait aisément apercevoir la couleur prédominante, le vert, qui était l'héritage de sa défunte mère. On aurait dit que des pierres précieuses brillaient dans ce magnifique vert émeraude, soulignant la douceur de son regard et le calme de son attitude. Caressant d'une main son reflet sur la surface réfléchissante, le regard d'Harry se porta sur son alliance en or à son annulaire. Souriant davantage à la vue de cet anneau, sa réflexion continua son chemin jusqu'au petit ventre rebondi qu'il caressait tendrement de son autre main à travers sa tunique vert foncé par-dessus un pantacourt en lin blanc. Alors qu'il partait dans un monde de rêves, il dut subitement revenir au moment présent lorsqu'un énième cri se fit entendre. Soupirant à nouveau, il monta les marches.

Tout au long de son ascension dans les escaliers aux marches blanches, on pouvait apercevoir de nombreuses photos sur le mur au papier peint bleu pâle. La dernière photo, se trouvant en haut du palier, représentait la famille au grand complet avec les deux parents sans oublier les deux fils et les trois filles. Passant devant cette dernière, en pensant brièvement à la faire refaire lors de l'arrivée des prochains bébés, le brun longea le long couloir pour rejoindre une porte en particulier où un prénom était écrit en lettres de bois coloré. C'était derrière celle-ci que les cris se faisaient entendre. Ouvrant la porte pour intervenir, elle laissa place à la vision de deux jeunes enfants.

La benjamine de la famille avait une personnalité pleine de fraîcheur et un air innocent dont elle faisait usage avec des petites moues pour attendrir les adultes, malgré son caractère impulsif et frondeur. Elle avait de sa maman, le même nez, la même bouche au sourire facile mais quelque peu timide ainsi que des cheveux longs et bouclés partant dans tous les sens mais d'un beau châtain clair. Ils étaient coiffés en deux couettes hautes tenues par des élastiques aux pompons pailletés. De son Père, elle avait hérité du teint clair caractérisant la famille Malfoy. Un visage poupard aux joues rondes ainsi que des yeux de biche naïve et étonnée, du même bleu que ceux de son grand-père maternel, accentuant son côté attendrissant. En somme, les gens la trouvaient mignonne avec son petit mètre vingt-six pour une silhouette mince. Et aujourd'hui, elle était vêtue d'une salopette courte bleue claire par-dessus un tee-shirt lilas.

Le second enfant présent n'était autre que son frère, de cinq ans son aîné. À la différence de sa petite sœur, il avait un caractère facile et aimable, se faisant parfois presque évincer par la fratrie Malfoy ou se laissant marcher dessus sans broncher. Alors qu'elle avait des cheveux châtain clair, lui avait les cheveux blond foncé, courts et raides, et s'était coiffé en mettant un peu de gel pour les maintenir plaqués. Contrairement à sa sœur, il avait un visage rond, des joues empourprées, un nez qui se retroussait légèrement, une bouche mince et des yeux de couleur ambre, héritage d'un aïeul sans doute, derrière une paire de lunettes rondes de couleur gris foncé. Il atteignait par contre difficilement le mètre cinquante, n'étant ainsi pas dans les tailles moyennes pour un enfant de son âge, associé à cela une silhouette frêle et chétive tout comme sa maman. Il était habillé d'un tee-shirt rouge sombre où un motif trônait sur le devant et d'un short marron simple.

Tous deux se disputaient sur un sujet que le brun ignorait totalement. En parcourant la chambre, il remarqua les nombreux jouets éparpillés sur le sol en pin clair. Les nombreux livres ouverts devant la bibliothèque. Un lit partiellement fait. Des vêtements dispersés dans les quatre coins de la pièce. Des chaussures disséminées un peu partout. En résumé, une tornade était passée dans la chambre aux murs roses et aux meubles blancs. Se retenant difficilement devant ce capharnaüm, il reporta son regard sur sa progéniture, prêt à intervenir.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- C'est Keiran qui m'a tiré les cheveux, pleurnicha la petite fille.

\- Même pas vrai et d'abord, rends-moi ma casquette ! s'indigna ledit Keiran en tirant sur l'objet de la dispute.

\- Non, tu m'l'as donnée…

\- Arrête de mentir espèce de…

\- Stop, ça suffit, coupa Harry. Keiran, tu as treize ans, tu peux bien donner cette casquette, d'ailleurs tu ne la mets plus depuis des années.

\- Mais…

\- Quant à toi, jeune fille, continua le brun, coupant la parole à son fils qui tentait de protester. Cette casquette ne t'appartient pas. Tu n'avais aucun droit de la prendre sans demander la permission. Et aussi, tu vas me faire le plaisir de ranger cette chambre. C'est la cinquième fois que je te le demande depuis ce matin. Je me suis bien fait comprendre, Pearl ?

\- Mais maman…

\- J'ai dit.

\- D'accord, ronchonna la petite fille.

\- Excusez-vous l'un l'autre, maintenant.

\- Pardon de t'avoir tiré les cheveux, je ne le ferai plus. C'est promis, marmonna Keiran.

\- Pardon d'avoir pris ta casquette sans ta permission. Tiens… bougonna Pearl en tendant l'objet du délit. »

Elle baissa ensuite la tête, honteuse de son acte et fâchée de devoir la rendre avec en plus, l'obligation de ranger sa chambre. Réfléchissant de son côté, Keiran lui tendit finalement la casquette en repensant aux paroles de l'adulte sur le fait que cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne la mettait plus, et qu'elle pourrait avoir une autre vie auprès d'une autre personne. Souriante, la cadette sauta dans les bras de son aîné pour l'embrasser. Après ces embrassades, la petite Pearl mit la casquette sur sa tête et se mit à ranger sa chambre avec le sourire. Les deux hommes dans la pièce se regardèrent un instant avant de filer pour la laisser faire tranquillement.

* * *

Tout au long de la journée, d'incessantes disputes résonnèrent à travers le manoir. Que ce soit parce que l'aîné de la famille était entré dans la chambre de la plus grande alors qu'elle se changeait, ou que ce soit les deux plus jeunes qui se chamaillaient sur un sujet X qu'eux seuls connaissaient, ou encore, que la fille du milieu se disputait avec son petit-ami au téléphone… En somme, c'était une après-midi tout à fait normale.

Installé dans le séjour, Harry sirotait une tasse de thé alors que le temps s'écoulait tranquillement. À nouveau, son regard parcouru la pièce. Une grande cheminée en briques rouge permettait de chauffer la pièce lors des longues nuits d'hiver. Des canapés en tissu d'un noir foncé encerclaient le foyer de la cheminée tout en laissant de l'espace pour circuler. Au milieu de tout ceci, une table basse en verre était posée sur un grand tapis à vieux motifs qui était étalé sur un sol lambrissé en pin clair. Un peu plus loin, une grande bibliothèque en cèdre prenait tout un pan de mur où se trouvaient rangés des centaines de livres sur divers sujets et pour tous les goûts. Juste à côté, une double-porte blanche coulissante s'ouvrait sur la salle à manger. En face de la bibliothèque, une grande baie-vitrée offrait une vue imprenable sur une petite clairière au loin, entourée de grands arbres et, plus près de la maison, trônait une piscine ainsi qu'une terrasse en pierres où une table et des chaises en métal étaient disposées. C'était la seule chose moldue, avec la télévision, que Draco avait acceptée dans la demeure familiale après plusieurs arguments de son époux.

Harry reporta son attention dans le séjour, où l'on pouvait trouver plusieurs photos et tableaux, suspendus sur les murs blancs, représentant tantôt des natures mortes tantôt des membres de la famille ou bien des ancêtres. Dans un coin, un magnifique piano à queue d'un blanc laqué avait été installé pour l'aînée des filles qui en jouait depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Revenant à la réalité, le brun se réinstalla mieux dans le canapé pour pouvoir accueillir ses enfants avec un sourire alors que la grande pendule familiale sonnait les seize heures.

Un à un, l'ancien Gryffondor détailla sa petite tribu. L'aîné de la famille avait vingt ans et s'appelait Maximilian. Il était un parfait mélange de ses parents. Il faisait montre d'un caractère fonceur et fier, le tout sur un visage ovale au front droit, au nez pointu et aux lèvres minces. Des yeux de couleur gris à l'iris cerclé de vert, au milieu d'un teint clair, de cheveux courts d'un noir de jais soigneusement peignés et non ressemblant à un nid d'oiseau, complétaient le tout. Ainsi qu'une carrure d'athlète après de nombreuses années d'entraînement de Quidditch, tout en restant dans la finesse. Il était également de grande taille, dépassant presque son Père, qui mesurait pourtant près d'un mètre quatre-vingt. Ce jour-là, il portait un simple débardeur noir et un pantacourt en jean.

La fille aînée, elle, avait dix-sept ans et se prénommait Maybeth. Elle était d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Cette beauté était touchante, désarmante, ensorcelante. Elle ressemblait énormément à Lily, la mère d'Harry, d'après les rares photos que sa maman avait en sa possession. Maybeth était une jeune fille d'une grande bonté ainsi que d'une amabilité sans égal, ayant toujours un mot doux pour réconforter les gens. Elle avait aussi l'intelligence dont Lily était pourvue de son avait un visage en cœur avec de hautes pommettes, un nez fin et droit, une bouche aux lèvres gourmandes et des dents régulières d'une blancheur éblouissante. Une peau de pêche au teint frais lui donnait l'air d'une poupée sous des cheveux ondulés de couleur auburn qui lui atteignaient les cuisses et qui étaient soigneusement tressés pour l'occasion. Mais le trait le plus marquant chez elle était ses yeux vairons en forme d'amande et d'une profondeur insondable. L'un était aussi vert qu'une émeraude et l'autre aussi gris que le mercure en fusion. Et pour parfaire le tout, sa silhouette fine et élancée atteignait un mètre soixante-dix. En somme, elle était la beauté incarnée tant recherchée par les agences de mannequinat mais qu'elle refusait obstinément d'accepter toutes propositions des dénicheurs de talent. Pour cette journée, elle était habillée d'une robe blanche et légère lui arrivant aux genoux, qui mettait sa finesse en évidence.

La deuxième fille de la famille avait tout juste quinze ans et se prénommait Eden. Contrairement à sa grande sœur, elle avait un petit côté garçon manqué au caractère assez fourbe et impatient dans certain cas. Elle n'était vraiment pas du genre docile ni paresseuse, puisque les obstacles ne la décourageaient aucunement et elle remuait ciel et terre pour obtenir ce qu'elle souhaitait. Son visage de forme allongée avait des joues pleines, un nez délicat, une bouche boudeuse, un teint éclatant et hâlé. Ses cheveux d'un blond presque blanc étaient coupés en un carré plongeant et les pointes colorées en noires. Tout comme sa maman et son petit frère, elle portait des lunettes à fines monture vert foncé, et derrière celle-ci étincelaient des yeux couleur noisette. Elle possédait une silhouette fluette et mesurait dans le mètre soixante environ. Pour la journée, elle portait un mini short en jean bleu clair avec un top blanc en-dessous d'un pull blanc en tissu léger à col large, lui tombant sur ses épaules.

Tout ce petit monde s'installa soudainement dans les fauteuils et les chaises libres tout autour de la grande pièce. Seule Maybeth se dirigeait vers le piano avec l'intention d'en jouer. S'asseyant sur le banc, elle installa ses doigts fins sur les touches blanches et noires puis se mit à jouer _« Für Elise »_ de Beethoven, l'une des chansons préférées de sa maman. À la fin de son morceau, elle se retourna pour faire face à sa famille et à son Père qui était resté en silence dans l'embrasure de la porte pour ne pas perturber l'ambiance. Souriant doucement, elle se leva pour aller prendre place dans un canapé libre alors que son Père s'asseyait aux côtés de son mari.

De ce qu'on pouvait apercevoir de lui, c'était qu'il était d'un blond presque blanc. Ses cheveux coupés courts étaient coiffés par un peu de gel laissant quelques mèches dépasser ici et là. Il arborait des yeux d'un gris argenté, semblable à celui de sa fille aînée, et un sourire en coin sur une bouche pulpeuse. Son teint clair aux pommettes hautes s'associait à un nez droit et pointu. Le tout composait un visage carré. Son corps musclé tout en finesse présentait une taille encore svelte malgré son âge. Mais derrière ses beaux atours, cet homme avait un caractère hautain, était narcissique, soupe au lait, etc. lorsqu'on ne le connaissait pas. Cependant, il était tout le contraire avec les personnes lui étant proches. Après s'être confortablement installé, en laissant son sac de voyage dans un coin de la pièce, et après avoir embrassé son mari qui en profita pour s'installer aisément contre son torse, son attention se reporta sur ses enfants et il les salua d'un doux sourire.

« Bienvenu Père, comment s'est passé votre voyage ? questionna Eden.

\- Très bien. Vous m'avez tous manqué et j'avais hâte de rentrer… répondit le blond tout en caressant distraitement le dos de son mari.

\- Où c'est qui sont les cadeaux ? demanda Pearl, fouillant déjà dans le sac.

\- Pearl ! s'indigna aussitôt Harry. C'est quoi ces manières ? On te l'a déjà dit de ne pas fouiller dans les affaires des autres. Alors s'il te plaît, laisse donc le sac de ton père tranquille et vient t'asseoir. »

Boudant un peu, la jeune fille obéit sans protester mais au lieu de prendre place sur un espace libre, elle s'octroya les genoux de sa grande sœur Maybeth. Les autres membres de la famille sourirent devant son manège avant de revenir à leurs parents et de poser toutes les questions qui leur brûlaient les lèvres.

« Si on oublie les cadeaux, on aimerait savoir quelques petites choses, Père, demanda alors l'un des garçons.

\- Et qu'aimerais-tu savoir, Keiran ? répondit ledit Père.

\- Maximilian, Maybeth et Eden sont au courant de votre histoire mais Pearl et moi non, reprit le jeune garçon. Alors nous aimerions savoir comment vous vous êtes rencontrés et mariés et eu plein d'enfants et…

\- Je crois que j'ai compris Keiran, fit Malfoy avec un sourire indulgent. En somme, tu aimerais connaître notre vie jusqu'à aujourd'hui ?

\- Oui ! s'exclamèrent les deux derniers.

\- Eh bien… »

Questionnant son mari du regard pour savoir s'il pouvait poursuivre ou non, Draco continua sur sa lancée après avoir reçu l'approbation du brun.

« Nous nous sommes rencontrés pour la première fois dans le magasin de Madame Guipure, quelques jours avant notre entrée à Poudlard. Nous avons discuté gentiment pendant les essayages…

\- Tu oublies de préciser que tu étais un petit richto et fils à papa qui avait déjà des idées préconçues sur certains sujets comme, par exemple, les maisons de Poudlard, lâcha Harry en croisant les bras.

\- Traître… marmonna son mari avec un petit sourire. Donc, comme je le disais, nous avons parlé et ensuite, je suis reparti puisque vos grands-parents m'attendaient pour d'autres achats. Nous nous sommes à nouveau rencontrés dans le train nous emmenant à Poudlard et, lorsque je lui ai tendu la main pour que nous puissions devenir amis, votre maman a fait une chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas, il a tout bonnement refusé… »

Harry haussa un sourcil puis se redressa puis laissa échapper un soupir.

« Franchement, si je n'étais pas là, nos enfants n'auraient qu'une partie de l'histoire qui te fait passer pour un Saint, dit-il. Votre Père a juste omis d'expliquer le pourquoi du refus de son amitié, reprit-il à l'intention des enfants alignés devant eux. Il avait tout simplement insulté un ami sur sa condition alors qu'il était mon tout premier ami dans le monde de la magie. Et arrête de m'appeler maman, c'est fatiguant à la longue, pesta l'homme enceinte. Je suis un homme et non une femme.

\- Père, t'es méchant. Ce n'est pas gentil de t'être moqué de cette personne ! s'écria alors Pearl en croisant les bras et lui lançant un regard noir sous les rires à peines retenus de ses frères et sœurs.

\- Arrête ça jeune fille, fit alors Malfoy. C'est de moi que tu tiens ce regard alors je n'ai pas peur… Bon, maintenant si votre maman… Euh, je veux dire votre papa, se corrigea-t-il après un coup de coude bien placé, arrêtait un peu de m'interrompre à tout bout de champ, vous pourrez savoir la suite de notre histoire…

\- Alors arrête de dire que ce qui t'arrange et raconte toute l'histoire dans son ensemble, sans oublier les détails, persiffla Harry. »

Retenant une remarque bien placée parce qu'il savait que c'était les hormones qui faisaient que son époux partait au quart de tour, Draco reprit alors son discours avec l'aide de son mari. Chacun son tour parla de ce qu'il leur était arrivé durant leurs années d'études. Et comparé à sa tendre moitié qui n'avait pas grand-chose à dire, Harry raconta toutes ses frasques et mésaventures, sous les yeux brillants des plus jeunes qui étaient étonnés d'entendre tout ce qu'il lui était arrivé, d'apprendre qu'il était encore vivant après tout ce temps et autant de galères. Et sous les yeux inquiets des plus grands quant à ses malheurs.

Harry expliqua sa première rencontre avec le monde sorcier grâce à l'aide du garde-chasse de Poudlard, prénommé Hagrid. Du soulagement en pensant vivre seulement l'été avec les Dursley. De ses premiers amis. De ses punitions. De son premier face à face avec l'esprit de Voldemort dans le corps du professeur Quirrell, professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal de l'époque. Sans oublier qu'il avait pu voir pour la première fois de sa vie ses parents à l'aide du Miroir du Riséd. Il raconta également sa seconde année avec les attaques contre les nés-Moldus à cause du Basilic, le serpent légendaire enfermé dans la Chambre des Secrets du fondateur, Salazar Serpentard. Et que tout ceci était le fait d'un souvenir de Tom Elvis Jedusor enfermé dans un journal intime tenu par Ginny Weasley. Quand il entama le récit de sa troisième année, il fit rire l'assemblée en parlant de sa bévue avec sa Tante Marge, la faisant gonfler sous le coup de la colère. Il parla de sa rencontre avec son parrain _alias_ Sirius Black, et de sa joie des retrouvailles de l'un des amis de ses défunts parents. Il n'omit pas le sort du Patronus réussit, sort qu'il avait appris avec l'aide de Remus, face à plusieurs Détraqueurs. Il termina par sa quatrième année et sa participation forcée au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Il expliqua toutes les épreuves et le bal organisé pour le Tournoi, ainsi que l'apparition d'Hermione habillée magnifiquement pour la soirée. Il acheva son récit en parlant de la perte de leur camarade d'école, Cédric Diggory, par la faute d'un des partisans de Voldemort. Il conclut en parlant du retour parmi les vivants du plus grand Mage de tous les temps grâce à un vieux rituel, et du combat qui s'ensuivit entre eux deux. Sans oublier de parler de son retour auprès des siens, en prenant le corps sans vie de Cédric. Et il couronna le tout en racontant les nombreux cauchemars qui le poursuivirent de longues années…

Quand il se tut, Malfoy croisa les bras et plissa le nez.

« Mouais… C'est ce que je disais depuis le début, tu es un aimant à problèmes, fit-il avec un sourire espiègle.

\- Ce n'est pas ma faute si les problèmes viennent à moi, Draco ! s'exclama Harry avec vivacité.

\- Et le goût prononcé pour ne pas suivre le règlement ? demanda malicieusement ledit Draco.

\- … C'est hors de propos, fit Harry. Les règles m'empêchaient de faire ce qu'il fallait pour sauver des vies et dans ces cas-là, elles n'existent plus.

\- Excuse bidon tu veux dire… »

Il y eut alors un silence boudeur et soudain, Keiran se redressa.

« Mais… Max a vingt ans… fit-il, les yeux grands ouverts. Et vu votre âge de maintenant… Ça veut dire que vous l'avez eu quand vous aviez quinze ans ? calcula le jeune garçon, surpris par sa découverte.

\- Y's'est passé quoi ? demanda Pearl.

\- C'est vrai ça. Père, vous nous avez toujours dit que Max était venu au monde durant votre cinquième année mais sans plus, précisa Eden. On aimerait bien savoir la vérité si possible…

\- Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? demanda le benjamin en haussant les sourcils.

\- Non. Nos chers parents nous ont toujours dit que j'étais arrivé quand ils étaient encore des ados, fit Max, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Je suis sûr que j'ai dû être une erreur de jeunesse… »

Harry plissa les yeux aussitôt, vite suivit par Draco.

« Sors ça immédiatement de ta tête Max, gronda-t-il. Tu n'es pas une erreur de jeunesse, loin de là, n'est-ce pas Draco ? ... Draco ! s'exclama le brun en lui donnant un nouveau coup de coude dans le ventre pour le faire réagir.

\- Outch… Il a raison… Eh, ça fait mal…

\- Bien fait !

\- Je plaisante, je sais que vous m'aimez mais je suis intrigué de connaître mon histoire et je pense que je ne suis pas le seul, fit alors Max avec sérieux en désignant d'un signe de tête ses cadets.

\- Il a raison ! affirma Maybeth parlant pour la première fois.

\- Bon, fit alors Harry. Si votre père accepte, on vous dira tout ce que vous voulez savoir. Et il est aussi grand temps que vous sachiez la vérité en ce qui concerne notre mise en couple qui ne s'est pas faite dans la dentelle, si je puis dire, dérida le petit brun en reportant son attention sur son mari et attendant son approbation qui vint rapidement.

\- Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient ! répliqua le blond. »

Comme il se préparait à raconter tous ses souvenirs devant ses enfants, Harry ne s'attendait pas à l'interruption enthousiaste de la petite Pearl sur le fait que leur maman allait raconter une histoire juste avant d'aller dîner. Et qu'en plus, il faisait un super beau temps dehors. Que demander de plus pour terminer une bonne journée.

« Pearl, on te l'a déjà dit que c'était papa et non maman. Papa est un homme, il ne peut pas être appelé maman, expliqua calmement Maybeth, pour la énième fois, tentant de faire comprendre l'erreur de sa petite sœur.

\- Mais May, c'est papa qui nous a tous portés alors c'est une fille, donc une maman. C'est comme Tante Mione et Tante Sy qui ont eu Kailey. Alors les gens qui veulent des bébés et qui vont à l'hôpital les chercher ce sont les mamans, et les gens qui sont avec les mamans à l'hôpital chercher les bébés sont les papas. Alors c'est Père qui est papa et papa est maman, exposa Pearl avec joie.

\- Qui t'a raconté tout ça ? questionna un Draco incrédule.

\- C'est Kailey et la maîtresse qui ont dit ça !

\- J'étais sûr que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de les inscrire dans une école Moldue en attendant leur entrée à Poudlard, marmonna Malfoy. Aïe, mais tu as fini de me frapper ?

\- Bien, fit Harry avec un hochement de tête, pas le moins du monde peiné d'avoir frappé son mari. Donc je vais vous dire ce qu'il en est de notre passé. Alors tout a commencé quand… »

* * *

Et voilà le début de mon histoire qui commence gentiment avec une vue sur le futur avant de faire un très long flash-back en arrière pour découvrir l'histoire de nos chers héros. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et que vous aimerez la suite. Oh, je m'en fiche si vous me mettez ou pas des reviews. La seule chose que je souhaite c'est partager mon histoire avec vous et pouvoir me la faire sortir de la tête car elle me prend beaucoup de mon esprit. Je vais donc vous laisser. Je pense publier chaque deux semaines puisqu'elle est bien avancée sans toutefois terminée.

Allez, de gros poutoux à toutes et à tous et rendez-vous au prochain chapitre, soit le dimanche 11 janvier :3

Sabou


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur :** ben l'auteur de cette histoire, c'est moi, Sabou...

**Correcteur :** Phenix 260 (chapitres 1 à 3), The Great Victoria Grant (chapitres 1 à 7), Virgo Slytherin (chapitres 1 à ?)...

**Avertissement :** cette histoire contient des relations homosexuelles, c'est-à-dire qu'il y aura des relations entre hommes ainsi que des relations entre femmes. Si cela vous dégoûte, vous pouvez revenir en arrière et choisir une autre histoire. Sinon, il y a une petite croix rouge en haut, à droite de votre écran pour fermer la page. Je ne vous en voudrais pas puisque comme on dit, chacun ses goûts et ses couleurs, et qu'il faut de tout pour faire un monde. Et il y aura aussi du M-preg ce qui signifie une grossesse masculine...

**Disclamer :** à ce qu'il paraît, faut le faire et donc, je ne peux y échapper. Juste prévenir que tous les personnages de Harry Potter ainsi que les lieux ne sont pas les miens mais qu'ils appartiennent à l'auteur J.K. Rowling et ce, malgré les nombreuses négociations que nous avons eues pour que je puisse les prendre pour moi et qui se sont soldées par des échecs. Même si la plupart des personnages et des lieux lui appartiennent, j'en ai quelques-uns qui sont les miens dont les enfants de nos héros du monde sorcier ainsi que le lieu où ils vivent leur vie pleinement (pour certains), sans oublier deux ou trois personnages qui aideront à faire avancer l'histoire de nos protagonistes...

**Genre :** Romance, Family, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, (à voir encore au fil de l'histoire)...

**Rating :** M pour les lemon qu'il y aura...

**Pairing :** en principal, Drarry, il y aura d'autres couples également (mais c'est une surprise donc pchuteuh :3) et OOC...

**Résumé :** Comment faire lorsque l'on devient parent alors qu'on est soi-même encore un adolescent ? Alors que notre éducation n'est pas encore terminée et qu'il faut faire celle de son enfant ? Comment notre entourage réagit face à cela ? Comment concilier notre vie d'ado à celle de parent ? Telles sont les questions que tout jeune se pose lorsqu'il se trouve dans ce genre de situation et qu'il faut y faire face sans possibilité de retour en arrière. C'est ce que nos héros vont découvrir…

**Note de l'auteur :** Je suis contente que ce premier chapitre ait plu à certains d'entre vous. Sans oublier toutes ces personnes m'ayant mise en follows et en favoris, je vous remercie grandement. Merci également à **loloyo**, **livyn**, **Amista**, **HiMaboroshi**, **77Hildegard**, **shenendoahcalyssa**, **Hinanoyuki** et** BlackCerise** pour vos reviews, qui sont mes premiers :3 D'ailleurs, je tente d'y répondre au mieux et avec le temps dont je dispose. Ceux et celles n'étant pas inscrits sur le site, j'ai répondu à vos reviews du premier chapitre sur mon blog (dont le lien se trouve sur mon profil, alors je vous invite à vous y rendre pour les lire. Ce chapitre est le plus long pour l'instant, les autres seront moins long, avec une longueur plus ou moins égale...

Voilà, j'espère maintenant que la suite sera à la hauteur de vos espérances ^^

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

_**Est-ce que tu regrettes ?**_

_**Chapitre 02 : Bizarre ? Vous avez dit bizarre ?**_

_Je n'arrive pas à le croire. Je suis chez les Dursley mais quelques sorciers sont là aussi, devant moi. Je n'y comprends rien. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'ils sont venus faire ici. Je me demande vraiment pourquoi ils viennent me chercher plus tôt. Est-ce parce que j'ai utilisé la magie en lançant le Patronus pour nous protéger, Dudley et moi, contre ces Détraqueurs ? J'espère pas. En tous les cas, ça n'a pas l'air d'être ça. Sinon, ce serait plutôt le Ministre de la Magie qui serait venu en personne pour m'amener directement à Azkaban. Bref, si on met ça de côté, d'habitude, ils débarquent le jour de mon anniversaire, vers minuit, soit le 31 juillet. Mais là non. Aujourd'hui, une semaine après mon arrivé seulement, ils sont là et tous se regardent en chiens de faïence. À croire qu'ils souhaitent faire le concours de celui qui soutiendra le plus longtemps le regard de l'autre. Mais pour le moment, je vais devoir me reprendre pour savoir ce qu'il en est avant que je ne perde la tête. Allez, Harry ! Prends ton courage à deux mains et pose les questions que tu veux ! Et ensuite, advienne que pourra… En espérant survivre malgré l'ambiance soudainement tendue et hostile de la pièce…_

En ce début de soirée du mois de juillet, dans un quartier pavillonnaire de Little Whinging, dans le Surrey, une petite maison au 4, Privet Drive, abritait une famille. Habituée à vivre une vie paisible et « normale, » elle était sujette à la présence non désirée de sorciers sur leur propriété privée. À l'entrée du séjour, Harry contemplait tour à tour les personnes présentes dans la pièce. Dans un coin, les Dursley étaient regroupés, apeurés. Faisant face aux sorciers, l'Oncle d'Harry, prénommé Vernon, regardait les nouveaux arrivants d'un mauvais œil. Il était un homme grand et massif, n'ayant pratiquement pas de cou et possédant une moustache de belle taille de couleur noire. Derrière lui, la Tante d'Harry, Pétunia, s'accrochait au bras de son mari. La femme était mince et ses cheveux longs et blonds. Elle présentait un cou deux fois plus long que la moyenne et son visage était osseux et chevalin. Elle avait peur de la réaction de ces gens qu'ils qualifiaient d' « êtres anormaux. » En effet, depuis que le brun était revenu pour ses vacances d'été, sa « famille » avait continué à lui donner des tâches ménagères de plus en plus ardues. Et en cet instant, les Dursley craignaient de recevoir une « punition » pour le traitement qu'ils avaient fait subir à leur neveu. Avec difficulté, Pétunia semblait vouloir protéger, de ses bras, son fils unique, Dudley. C'était cependant peine perdue puisque celui-ci ressemblait beaucoup à son père, autant en largeur qu'en hauteur. Il était affublé d'une grosse figure rose, d'un cou presque inexistant, de petits yeux humides et porcins, et d'épais cheveux blonds. Il était également quatre fois plus gros qu'Harry, qui le voyait plutôt comme un cachalot. Voyant sa « famille » terrée dans le coin du salon, le jeune adolescent reporta son attention sur les sorciers présents dans la pièce.

Il remarqua tout de suite la seule femme du groupe. La voyant pour la première fois, il la détailla. C'était une sorcière au visage pâle en forme de cœur et aux yeux sombres et brillants. Pendant son observation, la jeune femme détaillait la pièce avec un regard étincelant. À un moment, leurs regards se croisèrent puis avec un grand sourire, elle le salua en secouant vivement la main. Interloqué, il hocha à peine la tête pour lui rendre son salut. Voulant s'approcher de lui, elle se prit les pieds dans le tapis du salon. Elle tenta de reprendre l'équilibre mais dans son mouvement, elle fit tomber un vase, se brisant au sol. La Tante d'Harry geignit contre cette empotée qui venait de briser le beau vase de sa belle-mère. Le brun se demanda pourquoi une telle personne était présente en ces lieux. Il ne s'attarda pas plus sur elle et se concentra sur les autres personnes présentes.

À la droite de la jeune femme, un peu en retrait, appuyé sur un bâton noueux, se trouvait Alastor Maugrey, surnommé Fol Œil. Le corps de celui-ci était marqué par de longues années de combat contre les mages noirs. Pour cause, il y avait laissé une jambe, remplacée par une patte en bois griffue. Il y avait aussi perdu un œil et la moitié de son nez. Son œil fut remplacé par un œil magique capable de percer de son regard n'importe quelle distance ou déguisement, même les capes d'invisibilité. Outre ces pertes, il avait eu droit également à de nombreuses cicatrices diverses et variées. Il était un homme peu, voire pas, émotif et restait toujours sur ses gardes, se tenant prêt à attaquer au moindre bruit suspect, faisant bondir son entourage parfois pour une simple souris qui passait entre les pieds sans rien demander.

Un éclair fauve poussa Harry à porter son attention sur un homme de haute taille et mince, appelé Arthur Weasley. Il avait des cheveux roux et un crâne largement dégarni. Derrière une paire de lunettes se trouvaient des yeux bleus un peu fatigués. Et il était l'heureux père d'une grande famille composée de six garçons et d'une seule fille. Pour Harry, il était comme le père qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Arthur était une personne de confiance, suivant les convictions qui lui paraissaient justes comme l'égalité de toutes les espèces présentes dans le monde de la Magie. Son passe-temps favori était de comprendre le fonctionnement des moldus et il posait sans cesse des questions à l'ami de son plus jeune fils, questions auxquelles Harry s'efforçait de répondre aussi fidèlement que possible. Arthur aimait particulièrement enchanter les objets moldus pour qu'ils puissent fonctionner dans le monde magique. La plupart du temps, cela conduisait à un désastre, mais ces expériences l'amusaient, au grand dam de son épouse.

Un peu en retrait de l'homme roux se trouvait son ancien professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal : Remus Lupin. Il avait un visage plus fatigué que d'habitude, sans doute à cause de la récente pleine lune, pensa l'adolescent. Il avait beau être jeune – il avait une trentaine d'années – quelques rides creusaient ses traits, en plus d'une foule de cicatrices roses. Ses cheveux fins étaient châtains, parsemés de mèches grises. Il était un homme mince et émacié. Ses vêtements étaient usés et miteux, tout comme son apparence. En le regardant, on avait toujours l'impression qu'il était malade mais c'était à cause de sa lycanthropie et des transformations subites à chaque mois qui l'épuisaient terriblement. Remus, hormis son apparence extérieure minable, était considéré comme étant LE spécialiste du sortilège du Patronus. Cela fut démontré lorsqu'il enseigna ce sort au jeune Harry, durant sa troisième année, alors que cette incantation était très difficile à exécuter pour un adulte, alors un si jeune sorcier. D'après ce que le brun se souvenait durant ses leçons avec lui, sa voix était rauque mais douce, et il était un homme très chaleureux et courageux.

Un mouvement de cape noire détourna le regard du Gryffondor de son ancien professeur à son actuel professeur de potions. Pensant ne pas le revoir avant la rentrée scolaire, Harry frissonna sous le regard froid que lui lançaient ces yeux noirs. Severus Snape était un homme mince avec des cheveux noirs qui paraissaient toujours gras. Il avait un nez crochu et un teint cireux. Il était une personne très froide, solitaire, calculatrice, sarcastique voire moqueuse par moment et surtout très amère. Depuis leur première rencontre, Harry se doutait qu'il le méprisait particulièrement puisqu'il était l'enfant de James Potter, l'homme qui l'avait très souvent humilié durant leur scolarité. De ce qu'il savait sur son professeur, après la fin de ses études, il s'était enrôlé auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres, devenant un Mangemort farouche, aveuglé par la Magie Noire et pensant ainsi pouvoir impressionner sa camarade de classe, sa meilleure amie et amour secret, Lily Evans. Mais ce fut le contraire qui se passa lorsqu'elle se détourna définitivement de lui. C'est alors que Snape décida de « quitter » cet être aux idéaux noirs qu'était Voldemort, et qu'il demanda de l'aide auprès d'Albus Dumbledore. De ce fait, malgré sa condition de Mangemort, il était devenu un espion à la solde du Directeur de Poudlard, aidant à fournir de nombreuses informations qui pouvaient passablement aider les personnes qui tentaient de contrer les attaques de l'ennemi afin de pouvoir contre-attaquer les agressions du Lord Noir. Mais c'était surtout grâce à son intelligence, et à son esprit d'analyse très fin, qui lui permettaient de rester un membre très important auprès de Vous-Savez-Qui, et qu'il parvenait à obtenir toujours plus de renseignements que les autres Mangemorts. Il lui arrivait aussi de fournir des informations du camp adverse à son « Maître, » pour équilibrer un peu les choses, bien sûr, mais surtout pour ne pas que l'on puisse soupçonner sa condition d'espion.

Cependant, ce qui surprit le plus le brun, ce fut la présence de son Directeur, Albus Dumbledore. Il avait des cheveux argentés ainsi qu'une barbe de la même couleur qui dégringolait jusqu'à sa taille. Ses yeux bleus pétillants étaient cachés derrière des lunettes en demi-lune. Avec son regard pénétrant, Harry avait toujours cette impression d'être passé aux rayons X en sa présence. Gardant toujours le sourire, il avait un caractère espiègle et farfelu voire presque enfantin. Malgré tout, il était considéré comme le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps, notamment pour sa grande sagesse, mais aussi pour être le seul sorcier à faire réellement peur au Seigneur des Ténèbres. À chacun de ses discours de début d'année, le vieux Directeur de Poudlard papotait sans cesse sur les valeurs du courage, de l'amitié, de la justice et de la vérité, d'après ce qu'Harry se souvenait des paroles de sa meilleure amie, Hermione Granger. Le seul point faible que le brun lui connaissait était son goût prononcé pour les sucreries moldues.

Alors qu'il observait tout le monde, Dumbledore se dirigea vers Harry et posa sa main sur l'épaule de son jeune élève. Sursautant un peu, l'adolescent leva les yeux vers son Directeur et fut surpris de voir de l'inquiétude dans les yeux bleus de son vis-à-vis. Ne sachant trop le pourquoi de cette angoisse, il voulut poser des questions, mais fut interrompu par son Oncle qui se mit à vociférer face aux étrangers.

« Sortez de ma maison bande de monstres ! hurla-t-il en tendant le poing.

\- Qui est-ce que vous traitez de monstres, espèce de… gronda une voix.

\- Alastor, cela suffit. Nous ne sommes pas venus pour qu'un pugilat n'éclate en ces lieux. De surcroît, nous n'avons guère le temps, s'interposa rapidement Dumbledore, empêchant Fol Œil de continuer.

\- Pas beaucoup de temps pour quoi, professeur ? demanda Harry, intrigué, saisissant sa chance de parler. Monsieur ?

\- Harry, s'il te plaît, fais-moi confiance, tu auras droit aux explications un peu plus tard. Pour l'instant, je veux qu'avec Remus et Tonks, vous alliez faire rapidement tes valises, répondit le vieux Directeur.

\- Mais… ?

\- S'il te plaît.

\- Très bien. »

Retenant un soupir dépité, Harry se laissa entraîner par Remus et la certaine Tonks. Mais avant de parvenir à l'escalier, le brun se dirigea vers le placard de celui-ci. N'osant soutenir le regard des deux sorciers qui l'accompagnaient, le jeune garçon commença à faire sa malle sous les regards interrogateurs et incrédules des deux adultes. Ce fut avec une rage contenue que le loup-garou aida le fils de son défunt ami à rassembler ses maigres affaires. Tonks, elle, ce fut avec tristesse qu'elle rangea également les affaires de l'adolescent.

« Salut. J'imagine que tu ne me connais pas. Je m'appelle Tonks. Nymphadora Tonks. Mais tu peux m'appeler Tonks, débita-t-elle rapidement en l'aidant à faire les valises et évitant ainsi de laisser le silence prendre place.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je n'aime pas le nom que mes parents m'ont donné. Alors s'il te plaît, appelle-moi Tonks, répéta-t-elle tout sourire.

\- Euh… D'accord. Alors enchanté. Je suis…

\- Harry Potter, le coupa-t-elle. Je te connais. Et tu as pu constater que je suis du genre maladroite. D'ailleurs je m'excuse pour le vase de ta Tante, s'excusa-t-elle avec un sourire confus. Mais ce n'est pas ma faute. J'ai deux pieds gauches. Alors question maladresse, je suis la championne, lança Tonks avec une rapidité qui laissa pantois le brun.

\- Ce n'est rien, la rassura-t-il. »

Ils mirent à peine cinq minutes pour faire les valises. Et durant ce laps de temps, Harry se dit que finalement, cette jeune femme avait l'air sympathique. On jeta un rapide sort sur ses affaires pour les rapetisser, tous trois rejoignirent les autres dans la salle de séjour. En entrant, ils remarquèrent que la famille Dursley s'était installée sur un canapé alors que le professeur Dumbledore se trouvait face à eux, tentant d'expliquer le pourquoi de leur présence. Les autres sorciers étaient restés en retrait, attendant certainement le signal du départ. Le Gryffondor ne comprit que quelques bribes de la conversation puisqu'à son arrivée, tous se turent. Intrigué, le jeune homme voulut savoir ce qu'il en était lorsque sa Tante se leva et se dirigea vers lui. D'abord sur ses gardes, Harry recula d'un pas qui, malheureusement, ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux du professeur Snape, ni à ceux de Remus. Baissant la tête face à sa Tante en signe de soumission, le brun attendit de longues secondes qu'une gifle ou qu'une insulte ne tombe.

N'obtenant rien de tout cela, il releva un peu la tête en la gardant tout de même rentrée dans ses épaules. La seule chose à laquelle il eut droit fut l'ordre de devoir la suivre prestement. Avec hésitation, il s'engagea dans les escaliers menant à l'étage supérieur. Tout le long du couloir, quelques photos, représentant à chaque fois Dudley, ornaient le mur. Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant une porte derrière laquelle se dissimulait une chambre qui ne tarda pas à être découverte. Elle était banale, meublée d'un lit en bois sombre placé au milieu de la pièce sous une fenêtre avec une grande armoire et une coiffeuse. Ne sachant pourquoi exactement il se trouvait ici, le rouge et or questionna sa Tante du regard. Pétunia examina un instant son neveu avant de se diriger vers l'armoire et d'en sortir un petit carton contenant quelques affaires dépassant des bords. Elle revint vers son pupille puis le lui tendit avec une simple phrase, aussi tranchante qu'un couperet.

« Tout ce que contient ce carton appartenait à ta mère, lâcha-t-elle. »

Médusé, Harry voulu savoir pourquoi elle avait gardé des affaires appartenant à sa mère sans lui en avoir touché mot depuis toutes ces années, et aussi pourquoi elle ne lui révélait l'existence dudit carton qu'aujourd'hui, après toutes ces années à vivre ensemble. Il ne put le lui demander car celle-ci lui ordonnait déjà de descendre immédiatement sous peine d'être privé de nourriture durant une semaine à son retour, l'été suivant. Cela eut le mérite de faire immédiatement réagir le brun qui rejoignit les autres sorciers dans le séjour. Lorsqu'il fut dans le champ de vision de Tonks, celle-ci lança le même sort qu'auparavant sur le petit carton et il put le mettre dans sa poche, non sans oublier de remercier la jeune femme avec un petit sourire timide. Sourire qui lui fut rendu. Ne sachant quoi faire, le Gryffondor s'adossa alors contre le mur et attendit. Mais attendre quoi ? Il ne le sut pas. Soupirant, il commença à tapoter sa cuisse de ses doigts pour passer le temps, cependant il dut vite s'arrêter quand Snape, agacé par le bruit, lui lança un regard noir. Le jeune homme se demanda d'ailleurs comment un Mangemort avait pu entrer dans ces lieux soi-disant protégés selon les dires du professeur Dumbledore ? Alors qu'en temps normal, aucun ennemi du côté du Mal ne pouvait pénétrer les sorts de protections. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment précis qu'il comprit que quelque chose devait peut-être clocher avec les sortilèges et que cela devait être la raison de leur présence en ces lieux.

Harry fut tiré de ses pensées quand Arthur Weasley se mit à lui poser des questions sur chaque objet présent dans la pièce. Retenant un soupir d'agacement, le Gryffondor lui répondit tant bien que mal en essayant de ne pas trop se faire remarquer. Au moins, cela contribua à passer le temps plus rapidement jusqu'à ce qu'une lumière illumine un instant la rue, à travers la vitre. Durant un moment, le brun ferma les yeux pour s'en protéger face à l'intensité de celle-ci mais il sentit plus qu'il ne vit qu'on lui saisissait le bras. Il ressentit les fourmillements familiers caractéristiques du transplanage, c'est-à-dire, une sensation d'écrasement de tout son corps des plus désagréables, avant que tout ne s'arrête d'un coup. Sous le choc, il tomba sur les genoux pour reprendre son souffle, avant de remarquer que c'était Snape lui-même qui s'était chargé de transplaner avec lui. Peu à peu, Harry sentit son souffle revenir et remarqua alors l'endroit où ils se trouvaient tous. Il fut stupéfait de se trouver ici au lieu du Terrier ou encore, de Poudlard. Ici, tout lui était inconnu. Devant lui se trouvait une large rue qui desservait plusieurs petits lotissements, composés de maisons identiques les unes aux autres, en briques. À voir la rue ainsi, on pouvait aisément deviner qu'elle se situait dans un quartier pauvre, proche d'une petite ville ouvrière emplie d'usines désaffectées. Une grande cheminée de briques rouges, sans doute d'une fabrique, se découpait sur le ciel au loin. Le jeune homme eut du mal à comprendre pourquoi les adultes se dirigeaient vers la rue la plus sombre à la place de la rue éclairée. Déglutissant avec difficulté, il les suivit en silence.

Tout au long du trajet, il crut un instant être dans un quartier fantôme. Toutes les maisons semblaient abandonnées et dégradées par le temps. À certains endroits de la rue, le pavement était abîmé. Certaines vitres étaient brisées et des lampadaires clignotaient faiblement en émettant des bruits électriques peu rassurants. N'osant pas vraiment poser de questions, Harry continua de marcher tout en observant ces lieux inamicaux. Il vit des chats errants entre les poubelles tombées au sol, à la recherche de quoi se nourrir. Des magasins aux volets fermés. D'anciens prospectus piétinés proposés par le ministère de la Magie concernant les moyens de protection. Et d'autres choses encore qui le confortèrent dans son idée que le quartier devait être abandonné depuis fort longtemps. Soudain, il se heurta contre le dos de Remus. Trop absorbé par son examen des alentours, il n'avait pas remarqué qu'ils s'étaient tous arrêtés. Se décalant un peu sur le côté, le brun découvrit une bâtisse délabrée aux briques sombres et aux fenêtres condamnées. Elle avait beau être située près d'une rivière, elle restait néanmoins sombre et malfamée. Avec crainte, il se demanda si cet endroit était vraiment un lieu sûr et s'ils allaient vraiment entrer là-dedans. C'est sans surprise qu'il les vit alors monter les quelques marches menant devant la porte d'entrée, les uns après les autres, dans un silence angoissant. Il les suivit, muet lui aussi, et une fois la porte passée, il resta sur place, attendant la suite. L'ancien professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal le conduisit alors dans une pièce sur ordre de Dumbledore. Durant le chemin, il en profita pour avoir quelques réponses à ses questions, espérant enfin avoir le fin mot de l'histoire sur tout ce qui s'était passé dans le courant de cette dernière heure.

« Remus, on est où ? demanda-t-il, brisant enfin le silence.

\- À l'Impasse du Tisseur, répondit l'ancien professeur. C'est la demeure du professeur Snape. Et ne t'inquiète pas, elle présente un délabrement inquiétant de prime abord mais l'intérieur est tout autre, poursuivit-il, tentant de rassurer l'adolescent. C'est juste un leurre pour éloigner les indésirables. »

Harry se sentit pâlir malgré le semblant de réconfort initié par Remus.

« Tu rigoles, là, j'espère ? couina presque le jeune Gryffondor.

\- Pas le moins du monde. S'il te plaît, peux-tu faire un effort durant la période où tu resteras ici ? Déjà que Ron ne supporte pas vraiment d'être là, mais si tu t'y mets, la demeure risque de s'effondrer.

\- Heu… Je… Ben… Oui, je ferais un effort mais si tu réponds à mes questions, alors !

\- Je me doutais bien que tu me dirais ça. C'est pourquoi, je t'autorise à me poser les questions que tu veux. Je verrai lesquelles je peux répondre.

\- Pourquoi être venu me chercher plus tôt que d'habitude ? demanda alors Harry de but en blanc. Est-ce que les sortilèges de protection s'épuisent avec le temps ? »

Remus pinça les lèvres et hocha lentement la tête.

« En partie, oui. Mais je ne peux pas t'en dire plus là-dessus. Tu devras demander plus de détails au professeur Dumbledore plus tard.

\- Et pourquoi on est ici au lieu d'un autre endroit, comme le Terrier ? continua le Gryffondor.

\- Parce que nous sommes plus nombreux qu'à l'accoutumée et donc, vous, les jeunes, allez rester ici. Ne t'inquiète pas, il y a des sorts de protection sur toute la maison. Ainsi, si une personne autre que les membres de l'Ordre tente de pénétrer dans ces lieux, une alarme sonnera et nous serions immédiatement prévenus afin de pouvoir vous venir en aide. De plus, de jour comme de nuit, un adulte sera également là pour vous surveiller. Enfin, c'est surtout pour s'assurer que la demeure tienne toujours debout et pour rassurer Severus aussi. S'il y a possibilité entre nos missions, nous viendrons tous les soirs pour que nous puissions manger tous ensemble, ce sera plus agréable que de manger dispersés un peu partout. D'autres questions ? »

Harry déglutit et secoua la tête, avant qu'un détail ne lui sauta aux yeux.

« L'Ordre ?

\- Tu sauras plus tard, lui expliqua l'adulte. Autre chose ?

\- Non, dit-il. Ou plutôt si, une dernière… Si tu veux bien.

\- Laquelle ?

\- J'ai appris que maman habitait dans le coin lorsque Snape…

\- Le professeur Snape, Harry.

\- Oui, bon, le professeur Snape habitait ici… C'est vrai ?

\- Tu n'auras qu'à le lui demander.

\- Et qu'il m'envoie chier…

\- Harry !

\- Heu… Pardon… Je veux dire qu'il m'envoie balader.

\- Tu serais surpris de sa réponse, Harry, fit Remus avec un sourire énigmatique. Hem, nous y voilà. Je te laisse ici avec tes amis et tu pourras faire plus ample connaissance avec les nouveaux arrivants. Molly vous appellera lorsque le dîner sera prêt. À plus tard. »

Remus tourna alors les talons et disparu dans l'escalier. Frustré de n'avoir pu obtenir toutes les informations voulues, Harry entra dans la pièce qui s'avéra être un petit salon. Il fut surpris d'y trouver ses amis face à d'autres jeunes gens qu'il connaissait bien. Chacun d'eux se regardait en chien de faïence. Cela refit penser au brun que peu avant, la même scène avait eue lieu dans le séjour des Dursley. Avec un sourire, le Gryffondor parcouru la petite pièce du regard. Une bibliothèque, partiellement remplie de livres et de quelques bibelots, occupait le pan d'un mur. À son opposée se trouvait une grande fenêtre avec une alcôve laissant filtrer les rayons du soleil à travers le voile d'un rideau blanc. Cette vision l'étonna car d'après ce qu'il avait vu de ce bâtiment depuis l'extérieur, les fenêtres étaient condamnées. Mais il laissa vite ce fait de côté en se disant que la Magie y était sans doute pour quelque chose. Et surtout après l'avertissement de Remus sur le fait que l'extérieur était simplement un trompe-l'œil. Au centre du salon, quelques fauteuils étaient disposés, sans doute plus pour meubler que pour accueillir du monde car seules cinq personnes les occupaient, les autres restant debout près de la fenêtre ou de la bibliothèque.

Assis dans un des canapés se trouvaient Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger. Le brun vit son meilleur ami lancer des regards plus que meurtriers. Si cela avait été possible, il aurait pu lancer des sorts de mort avec ses yeux bleus. Il avait hérité des traits typiques à la famille Weasley. Il avait des cheveux d'un roux flamboyant et un visage constellé de taches de rousseurs. Son nez, lui, était long. Pour un adolescent, il était tout de même grand, le dépassant d'une demi-tête. Ron était pourtant très musclé, entraînement de Quidditch oblige. Et pour un gros mangeur, il était plutôt mince. Cet ami était comme un frère pour Harry. Ils avaient vécu des situations particulièrement délicates ensemble, comme l'escapade dans la Forêt Interdite lors de leur deuxième année, pour comprendre qui était Aragog. Le rouquin était aussi attachant par son humour que par sa joie de vivre et il était toujours présent pour lui dans la lutte contre le Lord Noir. Grâce à ses qualités, il fut envoyé à Gryffondor, le rejoignant ainsi. Mais depuis leur dernière dispute durant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, quelque chose s'était brisé entre eux, sans qu'aucun n'arrive à mettre le doigt sur le problème.

À ses côtés se trouvait leur amie Hermione Granger qui regardait du coin de l'œil les indésirables leur faisant face, les détaillants d'un regard méfiant mais curieux. Harry se souvenait très bien de leur première rencontre. Il l'avait alors uniquement vue comme une fille aux épais cheveux bruns hirsutes et touffus, gratifiée en plus de cela de grandes dents et de beaux yeux noisette. Mais avec le temps, le vilain petit canard était devenu un joli cygne et il en était bien conscient. Ron aussi. Malgré son côté studieux et déterminé, lui attirant parfois les moqueries de ses camarades d'école et des taquineries venant de ses deux meilleurs amis, elle était dotée d'une immense intelligence et d'un large savoir qui avaient souvent permis au trio de surmonter les obstacles. Cela lui avait également permis d'être la meilleure élève de sa promotion à Poudlard. L'adolescent s'était d'ailleurs toujours demandé pourquoi son amie n'était pas allée à Serdaigle au lieu de Gryffondor. Outre son courage et de sa détermination, elle était une fille très sensible et pourvue d'un grand cœur ainsi que de la capacité à comprendre les émotions des autres. Très souvent, elle l'avait aidé à résoudre les sombres mystères qui l'entouraient continuellement. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle agissait de façon très maternelle avec lui. Malgré les supplications du jeune homme, elle n'en démordait pas et continuait à agir pareillement jour après jour, année après année, et le brun l'en remerciait intérieurement malgré tout.

Dans un autre fauteuil était assise une jeune fille blonde qui lui était relativement inconnue, occupée à lire un livre à l'envers. C'était une jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds, sales et emmêlés. Ils encadraient un visage pâle et lunaire où se trouvaient deux yeux bleus-gris protubérants surmontés de sourcils très clairs lui donnant sans cesse l'air d'être surprise. D'après les rares fois qu'il l'avait vu dans les couloirs de Poudlard, elle était une jeune fille imprévisible. N'ayant pas peur du ridicule, elle osait s'afficher avec des boucles d'oreilles en forme de radis et même parfois d'un collier composé de bouchons de Bièraubeurre. De plus, elle n'hésitait jamais à venir en aide à ses amis, et possédait une grande dose de gentillesse qu'elle utilisait pour aider les gens, malgré ses paroles qui pouvaient être déstabilisantes par moment et très souvent sans queue ni tête. Elle était également une jeune fille très attachante et douce mais aussi très rêveuse, ce qui faisait qu'elle atterrissait parfois dans des endroits sans trop savoir comment elle y était parvenue, perdue dans ses étranges pensées. Cependant, ce qui pouvait surtout l'aider c'était le fait que parmi tous les élèves, elle était la personne la plus cohérente du fait qu'elle se rendait compte des choses avant tous les autres. Comme à son habitude, sa baguette magique était collée derrière son oreille, et elle portait encore ce type de pantalons aux jambes raccourcies jusqu'à mi-mollet, usé, violet, avec un petit pull rayé de différent verts et des nu-pieds. Il se demanda bien le pourquoi de sa présence mais se dit que ses réponses viendraient plus tard.

Gardant toujours le sourire, Harry vit alors la fille cadette de la famille Weasley, Ginevra plus communément appelée Ginny. Tout comme sa famille, elle arborait des cheveux roux, qu'elle portait longs, et des yeux marron devenant durs et flamboyants lors de ses accès de colère. Elle faisait, à quelques centimètres près, la même taille que lui, même s'il se sentait toujours petit face à eux tous. Elle avait un teint clair et, contrairement à la plupart des jeunes filles, elle mettait du maquillage seulement pour les grandes occasions. Grâce à ses six grands frères, elle n'avait jamais peur de tenir tête à quelqu'un, que ce soit un ami ou un ennemi, et elle avait très tôt développé un caractère fort et indépendant. Son esprit était vif et elle savait sortir les blagues au bon moment afin de détendre l'atmosphère. Ginny était aussi une fille très populaire, plaisant beaucoup aux garçons de Poudlard, au grand dam de son frère Ron qui n'appréciait guère cela. En plus de plaire aux garçons, elle était une grande amoureuse des animaux, allant de Miss Teigne, l'affreuse chatte du concierge Rusard, à Coquecigrue, le mini-hibou de son frère aîné, en passant par le gros chat orange d'Hermione, Pattenrond. Et tout comme le reste de sa famille, elle s'était retrouvée à Gryffondor.

En continuant sur sa lancée, Harry remarqua soudain l'hostilité qui semblait régner en maître dans le petit salon. À l'opposé de ses amis se trouvaient cinq personnes. Il fit de gros yeux quand il les reconnut. Ce n'était qu'à ce moment précis que les paroles de Remus lui revinrent en tête. Ainsi, c'était pour cette raison qu'il lui avait demandé de faire des efforts pour que la maison reste debout ? Le brun déglutit et entreprit de détailler les cinq personnes en face de lui.

La première se trouvait être une fille. Elle s'appelait Pansy Parkinson. C'était une jeune fille avec un physique bien plus que banal. Elle était fine, élancée et grande pour son âge. Elle avait un visage ovale, un nez et des lèvres fins. Ses yeux changeaient de couleur. Ils étaient marrons lorsque le temps était clair et par temps de pluie, ils devenaient noirs. Ses cheveux noirs étaient coupés de manière effilée pour pouvoir les coiffer à la sauvage malgré le fait qu'ils lui arrivent au milieu du dos, d'après l'excuse sortie à ses amis. Elle était une vraie langue de vipère lorsque l'on s'en prenait à ses amis. Ce qu'elle aimait par-dessus tout, c'était être au courant de toutes les rumeurs du château. Ne se laissant pas marcher sur les pieds, elle disait ce qu'elle pensait, qu'importe si la vérité pouvait blesser ou non. Les gens la voyaient donc comme une personne arrogante et hautaine. Ses amis, eux, la connaissant très bien, savaient qu'elle était en fait une jeune fille intelligente avec un grand cœur. Elle était également émotive malgré la carapace froide qu'elle montrait aux gens. Bien sûr, elle était par nature méfiante et se liait difficilement avec les autres. C'est pourquoi elle avait un cercle d'amis très restreints qui se résumait seulement à Millicent Bulstrode, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott et Draco Malfoy. Ni plus, ni moins.

Plus à gauche de Pansy se trouvait un garçon du nom de Theodore Nott. Il avait des cheveux châtains qui avaient une certaine tendance à boucler par temps humide. Ses lèvres sèches n'enlaidissaient pas son doux visage, à la mâchoire légèrement carrée. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu pur où de la méfiance face aux autres adolescents se laissait voir. Le jeune homme était assez solitaire et très intelligent. Il ne voulait pas que les gens le reconnaissent comme étant un fils de Mangemort. Mais plutôt pour ce qu'il était, et c'est avec le temps qu'il s'était fait des amis même si, au départ, il ne souhaitait pas vraiment faire partie d'une bande quelconque. Il était musclé toute en finesse bien qu'il ait un certain penchant pour les sucreries. Le plus clair de son temps libre, il le passait à lire et à acquérir de nouvelles connaissances, ayant toujours un livre avec lui. N'aimant pas spécialement être entouré par beaucoup de monde, il essayait toujours de s'esquiver, de rester en retrait ou encore, de rester avec ses rares amis pour ne pas se sentir étouffé.

Assis sur un fauteuil, en face des amis d'Harry, Blaise Zabini les regardait avec un sourire moqueur et était plutôt vautré qu'assis, en fait. De ce qu'il en savait, le Serpentard tenait de sa mère, une peau d'une délicieuse couleur chocolat aux reflets caramel. Ses cheveux étaient légèrement frisés et foncés et ils étaient coiffés en tresses africaines, plaquées sur tout son crâne, alors que ses yeux étaient de couleur noisette. Malgré son côté métissé, son nez épaté restait tout de même fin et quand il souriait, souvent narquoisement, il dévoilait un râtelier de dents blanches parfaitement alignées. Son corps semblait sculpté par le sport. Il était grand et massif tout en restant élancé. Il dégageait une aura charismatique mais beaucoup plus chaleureuse que son statut de Serpentard pouvait le laisser croire. Il n'avait également aucun mal à obtenir ce qu'il voulait – ou ceux qu'il voulait – car il gagnait la confiance des autres, sans qu'eux-mêmes ne sachent vraiment pourquoi ils la lui accordaient. N'ayant peur de rien, il aimait beaucoup s'amuser et faire des blagues. Au niveau scolaire, il restait un élève feignant au potentiel intéressant mais qui ne se foulait pas vraiment pour réussir ses examens. Et il n'avait pas vraiment d'ambitions particulières pour son avenir, pensant plus à s'amuser et profiter de sa jeunesse qu'à son futur.

La deuxième jeune fille du groupe s'appelait Millicent Bulstrode. De ce qu'Harry voyait d'elle, c'était une fille sportive et sans beauté. Elle avait de longs cheveux châtains bouclés, et ses yeux bruns foncé étaient toujours froids et inexpressifs, donnant la chair de poule. Son visage était sans imperfection. Elle avait des joues rosées et une bouche petite aux lèvres roses pâles souriant rarement. Son corps était fin et élancé, et était plus grande que la plupart des filles avec qui elle traînait. Tout comme ses compères de Serpentard, elle était rusée, mesquine, violente et sans pitié. Les gens la voyaient le plus souvent comme une fille froide, impatiente, bornée, méchante et sarcastique. Mais ce n'était qu'un masque puisqu'avec ses amis, elle pouvait être elle-même. C'est-à-dire, qu'elle était en fait une jeune fille très affectueuse, bien plus intelligente et cultivée que ce que les Gryffondors ne soupçonnaient, et ayant un sens profond de l'amitié.

Détournant son attention de la jeune femme, Harry braqua, pour finir, son regard sur la dernière personne, et non des moindres, présente, et qui n'était nul autre que Draco Malfoy. Depuis leur toute première rencontre, il s'était affairé à faire de la vie d'Harry Potter un enfer et il avait pratiquement réussi, ne manquant pas une occasion de faire une crasse à son meilleur ennemi. Malfoy était un jeune homme aux cheveux courts, fins, d'un blond presque blanc qui avaient tendance à lui tomber sur le front. Cette couleur était caractéristique de la famille Malfoy, associée à une peau de porcelaine, aux pommettes hautes, un nez en pointe et des yeux d'un gris comparable à du mercure liquide.

La dernière fois que le brun l'avait vu, il avait les cheveux plaqués en arrière avec du gel mais aujourd'hui, il les arborait libres et quelques mèches semblaient vouloir faire leur propre vie. Au fil des années, son visage avait pris des traits plus masculins, plus carrés, se défaisant peu à peu du côté rondouillard de l'enfance. Même son apparence générale avait changée. Il avait pris en muscle et avait grandi de quelques centimètres en peu de temps. Plusieurs même, songea Harry en évaluant la taille du blond d'après la sienne. Sa silhouette, par contre, était restée toujours aussi classieuse. Draco était une personne très prétentieuse et se moquait de toute personne n'étant de son avis ou de sa condition, se croyant supérieur à chacun. Pour les moins sûrs d'eux, il inspirait la crainte et la méfiance. Il était également très malin et rusé. Son comportement était assuré, suffisant. Il n'acceptait ni la défaite, ni la faiblesse, et il était d'une grande ténacité lorsqu'il s'agissait d'accomplir une tâche importante à ses yeux. Il égalait sans problème l'intelligence d'Hermione Granger, et tout deux faisaient une sorte de petite compétition pour savoir qui était le meilleur. Malfoy était confiant dans les valeurs que ses parents lui avaient inculquées dès son enfance et il était très attaché à sa famille. C'était sans surprise qu'il fut envoyé à Serpentard.

Harry se demanda soudain si vraiment la rumeur était exacte, comme quoi il était le Dieu du sexe à Poudlard. Le brun gardait cependant en tête les dires de sa meilleure amie, plus fiables, sur le fait que le Serpentard blond n'était en aucun cas un modèle de vertu. Le passe-temps favori du blond restait par-dessus tout de manipuler les gens comme bon lui semblait et bien évidemment, dans son propre intérêt. Secouant la tête discrètement, il détourna ses yeux sachant qu'il avait passé plus de temps que nécessaire à observer le Serpentard que les autres personnes présentes.

Plongeant dans ses pensées, il réalisa soudain qu'il était un peu jaloux concernant les différences notables entre lui et le blond. Lui était trop petit pour son âge alors que Malfoy devait avoisiner le mètre soixante-dix, le dépassant ainsi d'une tête et demi. En regardant Harry de plus près, on pouvait facilement le confondre avec un enfant d'une dizaine d'années tant il était chétif, et trop maigre selon les dires de l'infirmière scolaire, Pomfrey. Elle n'avait de cesse de lui répéter chaque année qu'il devait absolument manger plus sous peine d'avoir de fortes carences. Mais le brun lui avait répondu que c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire étant donné qu'elle ne vivait pas avec les Dursley pendant les vacances, et qu'elle ne savait donc comment ils étaient avec leur neveu « adoré. » Habitué à la disette depuis sa plus tendre enfance, il avait gardé cette mauvaise habitude de manger peu, voire quasiment rien. De plus, malgré la pratique du Quidditch depuis ces quatre dernières années, ses muscles ne s'étaient pas tellement développés. Il arborait plus un physique d'androgyne que celui d'un garçon de quinze ans. Avec ses cheveux d'un noir de jais qui lui descendaient un peu plus bas que les omoplates, cela n'arrangeait en rien à sa silhouette malingre. Il avait en effet décidé de les laisser pousser, sans raison particulière. Mais peut-être le fait que cela horripilait grandement sa « famille » y était pour quelque chose ?

Quoiqu'il en soit, il avait appris à les aimer longs. Afin d'exaspérer encore plus son oncle et sa tante, il gardait une frange effilée qui lui tombait sur les yeux. Frange qu'il relevait sur le côté à l'aide d'une petite barrette en forme de fruit lui offrant une meilleure visibilité, dévoilant ainsi la mince cicatrice rouge qui faisait de lui ce qu'il était. Malgré les moqueries qu'il recevait quant à l'utilisation de ces barrettes, il s'en fichait. Il continuait à les mettre prétextant se démarquer ainsi des autres, même s'il préférait rester discret, voire se fondre dans la masse. Son visage aux traits fins et efféminés avait des yeux en amandes d'un beau vert émeraude, héritage de sa mère Lily. Et son teint se rapprochait plus du clair que du mat. Puisqu'il n'avait pas réellement le droit de sortir de la maison des Dursley à cause des nombreuses tâches ménagères intérieures, il lui était donc impossible de voir le soleil à sa guise, sauf durant les corvées dans le jardin.

Même son caractère avait quelque peu changé. Autrefois fonceur et tête brûlée, il était aujourd'hui plus posé et réfléchi. Mais il y avait aussi cette crainte qui persistait dans ses yeux depuis quelques temps déjà. Et depuis peu, il refusait qu'on le touche ou qu'on soit trop proche de lui, ou encore lorsque l'on empiétait sur son espace vital. Il tremblait un peu quand il était seul avec des personnes inconnues. Ou s'il y avait trop de monde autour de lui, il restait distant et dans un coin, refusant la compagnie. Avec ses plus proches amis, il était pareil et donc, les gens avaient la sensation qu'Harry essayait de mettre une sorte de distance entre eux et lui, comme pour se protéger de quelque chose dont ils ignoraient la raison. À chaque fois qu'on tentait d'aborder le sujet, le brun s'esquivait ou éludait les questions avant de détourner habilement la conversation sur un autre sujet. Et le plus troublant étaient les cernes qu'il affichait aussi, comme s'il ne dormait pratiquement plus les nuits, les passant éveillé sur son lit, à réfléchir à on ne sait quoi.

À l'inverse du blond, Harry portait des affaires ayant appartenues à son cousin, et qui étaient très souvent trois fois trop grandes pour lui, lui donnant l'air d'avoir enfilé un sac à patates. Néanmoins, et contrairement à sa Némésis, il avait un grand cœur, était généreux et gentil. Il n'arrivait cependant pas à être aussi sûr de lui ni même aussi courageux que ce qu'il laissait croire. Il était juste une personne sensible, peureuse quant à son avenir, ayant besoin d'amour et de bras pour le protéger des dangers. Il aspirait juste à une vie tranquille. Sans le moindre problème. Sans être reconnu par des journalistes après ses études à Poudlard. C'était d'ailleurs pourquoi il souhaitait pratiquer un métier simple comme par exemple, travailler avec des enfants ou dans une librairie. De même que, alors que le blond avait déjà vécu de nombreuses expériences sexuelles, lui n'avait rien expérimenté, même pas embrasser une quelconque personne.

Accrochant sa main droite à son bras gauche, il s'avança dans la pièce gentiment. Personne ne remarqua sa présence puisque chacun restait sur ses gardes pour voir si l'un d'entre eux allait attaquer. Ce fut grâce à l'intervention de la jeune fille blonde que tout le monde sembla se rendre compte que le brun était enfin arrivé.

« Salut Harry, comment vas-tu ?

\- Oh… Salut, je vais bien et toi… ? répondit le brun avec un double sens à sa question désireux de découvrir l'identité de la blonde.

\- Bien, bien. Je m'appelle Luna Lovegood, je suis à Serdaigle et je suis l'amie de Ginny, lui répondit-elle en comprenant où il voulait en venir. Vas-y, installe-toi, il y a encore de la place.

\- Il se passe quoi ici ? questionna Harry alors qu'il s'installait tout près d'elle.

\- Ce n'est rien. Ce sont simplement les Joncheruines qui ont décidé de faire des caprices…

\- Luna, combien de fois je dois te le répéter, les Joncheruines n'existent pas, s'interposa Hermione, exaspérée de devoir sans cesse le lui redire.

\- Que tu crois !

\- Harry, contente de te revoir, intervient Ginny avec un grand sourire.

\- Moi aussi, je suis content de te revoir.

\- Oui, excuse-moi Harry, fit alors Hermione en jetant un rapide coup d'œil au brun. Heureuse que tu sois enfin là, s'exclama-t-elle soucieuse quant à l'apparence de son ami après le séjour forcé chez sa famille, et effrayée à l'idée de le voir s'effondrer à tout moment. Je suppose que tu as remarqué leur présence, déclara la jeune fille en les désignant d'un simple signe de tête.

\- Salut Hermione. C'est difficile de ne pas remarquer. T'as vu comment est Ron ? J'ai l'impression qu'il est prêt à attaquer au moindre mouvement suspect, plaisanta le brun avant de reprendre un ton plus sérieux. Mais je voulais savoir, pourquoi ils sont là ?

\- Parce que… Ron, ça suffit. Tu ne vas pas non plus passer toutes les vacances d'été à les regarder comme s'ils allaient nous lancer des sortilèges impardonnables !

\- On ne sait jamais Mione. On n'est jamais trop prudents avec ces vicieux Serpentards. Au fait, salut. Content que tu sois là ! lança le rouquin à Harry sans poser ses yeux bleus sur lui.

\- Ouais. Salut à toi aussi.

\- Qui traites-tu de vicieux Serpentards, la belette ? s'exclama soudain Pansy.

\- Toi et tes potes, face de pékinois.

\- Espèce de sale…

\- Stop ! intervint Harry ne voulant pas qu'une dispute n'éclate dès les premières minutes de son arrivée. Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous êtes là, mais on m'a demandé de faire un effort pour éviter qu'une guerre civile n'éclate ici. Alors on va tout oublier de ce qui s'est passé durant ces quatre dernières années, et on repart sur de nouvelles bases, puisque j'ai l'impression que notre été va être commun. Ok ? »

Avec un peu d'appréhension, Harry reporta son attention sur Draco, espérant avoir du soutien de sa part. Ils restèrent de longues secondes à s'observer, cherchant le piège face à ce revirement soudain de la part du brun, avant que le blond ne hoche la tête en signe d'accord, n'ayant pas décelé le moindre signe d'un quelconque piège.

« Il a raison. Pour éviter que l'on devienne fou, vaut mieux se faire à l'idée dès maintenant, lâcha le Serpentard blond. Et puis, sérieusement, je pense ne pas pouvoir supporter tous les jours des disputes. Déjà que nous en avons durant l'année, évitons d'en avoir durant ces prochaines semaines.

\- Mais Draco…

\- Non Pansy. Draco a raison. Je n'ai pas spécialement envie d'être tout le temps sur mes gardes, déclara Blaise avant de se lever et de tendre la main à Hermione. Salut, je m'appelle Blaise Zabini. À la rentrée, je serai en cinquième année à Poudlard et je suis chez les Serpentards, exposa-t-il avec un grand sourire.

\- Enchantée, s'étonna Hermione avant de se reprendre. Je m'appelle Hermione Granger. Je suis à Gryffondor et je rentrerai en cinquième année à Poudlard, imita-t-elle sous l'expression choquée de Ron.

\- Ne comptez pas sur moi pour faire ami-ami avec eux, grogna le rouquin en sortant du petit salon. »

Sur ces paroles, il partit sans se retourner, claquant la porte fortement. Soupirant face à son côté gamin, Ginny secoua la tête avant de continuer les présentations. Lorsque tout le monde se fut présenté à nouveau, chacun reprit son activité première. Luna, Hermione et Ginny se mirent ensemble et parlèrent de choses et d'autres, alors que les autres reprenaient leur lecture ou leur discussion. Ne sachant que faire, Harry s'installa près de la fenêtre et se mit à observer l'extérieur, se perdant ainsi dans ses pensées.

_Ce n'est pas juste. Ils sont tous plus grand que moi. À croire qu'ils ont utilisé un sort pour grandir plus vite… Je devrais demander à Mione si elle connaît un truc dans le genre… Mouais, je doute qu'il en existe et même si c'est le cas, elle ne voudrait pas que je l'utilise… C'est vraiment frustrant… Et puis sérieux, pourquoi est-ce que Dumbledore est venu me chercher mais sans donner de raison ? Il me traite encore comme un gamin… Par contre, j'aimerais bien savoir ce que Tante Pétunia a bien pu garder des affaires de maman… Mais il y a trop de monde ici pour voir ce que contient le carton, je le ferai plus tard… _

_J'hésite aussi de demander à Snape des infos sur elle, vu qu'ils se connaissaient d'après ce que Sirius et Remus m'ont en dit… Je ne risque pas de lui faire revivre de mauvais souvenirs ? Je ne sais pas, je sais plus où j'en suis... J'ai tellement envie de découvrir des choses concernant mes parents que je sais plus où donner de la tête. D'ailleurs, depuis quand cette obsession pour tout savoir sur eux m'est venu ? C'est vraiment trop bizarre tout ça… Je n'arrive pas à le croire, je perds complètement les pédales même dans mes pensées… Et aussi, que font-ils là ?... Ils ne sont pas censés être nos ennemis ?... Faut croire que non… Sans oublier que Draco est devenu plus sexy depuis notre dernière ren… con… tre… Non mais c'est quoi tout ça ?... Pourquoi est-ce que je pense un truc pareil tout d'un coup ?... Et d'où ça sort que je l'appelle par son prénom ?... Et que je le trouve sexy ?... Je suis carrément bon pour un hôpital psychiatrique moi… _

S'ébouriffant les cheveux à l'aide de ses deux mains, le brun ne remarqua pas le spectacle qu'il donnait aux occupants de la pièce. Chacun s'était peu à peu retourné vers lui suite à ses nombreux soupirs. Tous purent remarquer qu'il passait de l'incompréhension à l'exaspération, alors qu'en même temps une rougeur se propageait sur tout son visage, le rendant encore plus craquant et mignon. Du moins aux yeux des filles présentes dans la pièce. Après un énième soupir de la part d'Harry, Hermione ne tint plus et se leva pour aller voir ce que son ami avait. Elle arriva à sa hauteur en quelques enjambées puis posa sa main sur son épaule pour qu'il puisse lui faire face. L'effet produit se trouva être un sursaut et le Gryffondor repoussa violemment la main de son amie. Reprenant peu à peu ses esprits, il remarqua que sa meilleure amie se tenait le poignet avec une certaine grimace de douleur.

« Je… Je suis désolé Mione. Je ne voulais pas te faire mal… J'étais juste… J'étais… Enfin… Dans mes pensées et… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris… Pardon, bredouilla Harry légèrement paniqué.

\- C'est bon Harry, pas la peine d'en faire une affaire d'État. J'ai aussi ma part de responsabilité, donc ne t'inquiète pas. Ça passera vite.

\- O… Ok… Sinon, tu voulais quelque chose ?

\- Oui, savoir pourquoi tu soupires. Ça devient énervant à la longue, tu sais !

\- Désolé… Je me rendais pas compte… Je… Je crois que je vais aller m'étendre un peu.

\- Ouais, fais donc ça. On se voit plus tard. »

Alors qu'il passait la porte, il entendit juste la phrase de son amie avant que la porte ne les sépare. Soufflant pour se détendre un peu, le brun se redressa, n'ayant pas eu conscience de s'être posé contre le battant, et commença à faire quelques pas. Soudain, il se demanda où pouvaient bien se trouver les chambres. Grognant contre lui-même de ne pas avoir eu la brillante idée de demander, il retourna dans le petit salon. Il ouvrit doucement la porte pour s'y engouffrer timidement.

« Heu… Mione… Sont où les chambres ? questionna Harry avec les yeux détournés et les joues rosies d'embarras.

\- Comme c'est étonnant ! railla Draco d'une voix traînante et un sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres.

\- Oh c'est bon hein… Ne commence pas, s'énerva Pansy en le fusillant d'un regard noir. Tu as entendu ce qu'il a dit avant ? On va passer nos vacances ensemble, et tu étais d'accord sur le fait que nous devions faire un effort pour s'entendre. Donc, pourquoi ne lui montrerais-tu pas où sont les chambres ? Puisque de nous tous, tu es celui qui connaît le mieux cet endroit. Vu que le professeur Snape est ton parrain, révéla la jeune fille avec un sourire qui en disait long.

\- Mmmpf… Traîtresse… Suis-moi le balafré, grogna alors le blond tandis que l'annonce du lien entre leur professeur honni et du jeune Prince des Serpentards laissa des Gryffondors plus que surpris. »

Suivant le blond avec une certaine crainte quant à son humeur changeante, Harry resta silencieux tout au long du trajet, observant et mémorisant le passage pour plus tard. Ils montèrent quelques étages, le brun en comptabilisa cinq, avant d'arriver devant une porte qui cachait sa nouvelle chambre. Se retenant de frissonner d'effroi face aux yeux gris scrutateurs de Malfoy, le Gryffondor l'ouvrit et découvrit une petite pièce. Sur le côté gauche, il vit une petite armoire incrustée dans un angle de la pièce. Face à celle-ci, un lit, à la literie vert pastel, se trouvait sous la fenêtre. Cette fenêtre avait des voilages au ton crème et laissait voir un petit jardin, traversé par une rivière y coulant tranquillement, situé derrière la demeure. De chaque côté du lit se trouvait une table de nuit où une lampe de chevet simple était posée. Devant le lit, il aperçut sa valise et ses quelques maigres affaires que Remus avait dû amener après l'avoir laissé avec les autres adolescents.

Du coin de l'œil, le brun remarqua, à sa droite, une autre porte donnant accès à une petite salle de bain au carrelage blanc. Une baignoire était installée dans un coin de la pièce et en face d'elle, un lavabo en dessous d'une pharmacie avec une porte en miroir. Il vit aussi une petite toilette non loin du lavabo mais il ne s'y attarda pas trop. Il reporta plutôt son attention sur la chambre et notamment, sur la présence du blond. Il essayait tant bien que mal de lui faire comprendre qu'il pouvait le laisser seul mais c'était visiblement peine perdue. Il resta donc debout, au milieu de la pièce, attendant qu'il soit seul. Cela dura une bonne dizaine de minutes où il se sentit passer aux rayons X par les yeux gris de sa Némésis. Ne supportant plus d'être ainsi observé, il enroula ses bras autour de lui-même, voulant créer une sorte de mur pour se protéger. Malfoy finit par partir, sans doute lassé que le Gryffondor reste planté là à ne rien faire. Dès que la porte se ferma, Harry souffla un bon coup pour reprendre contenance avant de se décider à découvrir ce que contenait le carton de sa mère.

* * *

Voilà le second chapitre :)

Je sais, j'avais dit que je mettrais le suivant ce dimanche. La raison de cette publication est la suivante ; J'ai appris, aujourd'hui même, que je vais être occupée jusqu'à la fin de la semaine prochaine et je ne veux pas vous faire attendre donc je poste aujourd'hui. En effet, entre mes études et mon travail, je n'aurai guère de temps pour m'atteler à la tâche de publier à la date initialement prévue. Considérez cet extra comme un petit kdo de noyël et de Nouvel An en retard ^^ Cependant, je précise que la prochaine fois sera soit le lundi 19 janvier, soit le 21 janvier. Tout dépendra de mon nouvel emploi du temps ais j'aurai plus de temps dès ce moment. Je répondrai toutefois à vos reviews directement (s'il y en a) dès que j'ai une petite seconde à moi. Les autres verront leurs réponses sur mon blog (dont le lien se trouve sur mon profil), donc je vous invite à y rendre une petite visite de temps en temps pour voir s'il n'y a pas votre réponse ;)

Sur ce, à la prochaine mes chers amis,

Sabou


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur :** ben l'auteur de cette histoire, c'est moi, Sabou \\*o*/

**Correcteur :** Phenix 260 (chapitres 1 à 3), The Great Victoria Grant (chapitres 1 à 7), Virgo Slytherin (chapitres 1 à ?)

**Avertissement :** cette histoire contient des relations homosexuelles, c'est-à-dire qu'il y aura des relations entre hommes ainsi que des relations entre femmes. Si cela vous dégoûte, vous pouvez revenir en arrière et choisir une autre histoire. Sinon, il y a une petite croix rouge en haut, à droite de votre écran pour fermer la page. Je ne vous en voudrais pas puisque comme on dit, chacun ses goûts et ses couleurs, et qu'il faut de tout pour faire un monde ;-) Et il y aura aussi du M-preg ce qui signifie une grossesse masculine *o*

**Disclamer :** à ce qu'il paraît, faut le faire et donc, je ne peux y échapper. Juste prévenir que tous les personnages de Harry Potter ainsi que les lieux ne sont pas les miens mais qu'ils appartiennent à l'auteur J.K. Rowling et ce, malgré les nombreuses négociations que nous avons eues pour que je puisse les prendre pour moi et qui se sont soldées par des échecs. Même si la plupart des personnages et des lieux lui appartiennent, j'en ai quelques-uns qui sont les miens dont les enfants de nos héros du monde sorcier ainsi que le lieu où ils vivent leur vie pleinement (pour certains), sans oublier deux ou trois personnages qui aideront à faire avancer l'histoire de nos protagonistes ^^

**Genre :** romance, famille,

**Rating :** M pour les lemon qu'il y aura *w*

**Pairing :** en principal, Drarry, il y aura d'autres couples également (mais c'est une surprise donc pchuteuh :3) et OOC.

**Résumé :** Comment faire lorsque l'on devient parent alors qu'on est soi-même encore un adolescent ? Alors que notre éducation n'est pas encore terminée et qu'il faut faire celle de son enfant ? Comment notre entourage réagit face à cela ? Comment concilier notre vie d'ado à celle de parent ? Telles sont les questions que tout jeune se pose lorsqu'il se trouve dans ce genre de situation et qu'il faut y faire face sans possibilité de retour en arrière. C'est ce que nos héros vont découvrir…

**Note de l'auteur :** Je suis contente que ce second chapitre vous ait plu. Sans oublier toutes ces personnes m'ayant mise en follows et en favoris, je vous remercie grandement. Merci également à **Alycia Panther**, **Anahissa**, **shenendoahcalyssa**, **stormtrooper2**, **HiMaboroshi** et **Philou** pour reviews. Comme d'habitude, je tente de répondre à vos commentaires dans les plus brefs délais. Ceux n'étant pas inscrits sur le site, j'ai répondu à vos reviews sur mon blog, dont le lien se trouve sur mon profil. Je vous invite donc à vous y rendre pour jeter un œil à votre réponse :) Normalement, j'aurai dû vous publier ce troisième chapitre ce mercredi. Mais Virgo Slytherin, ma Bêta, m'a conseillé de le faire aujourd'hui. Donc j'ai suivi son conseil et me voilà avec ce nouveau chapitre. Alors je vais vous laisser maintenant. J'espère que cette suite vous plaira tout autant que les deux premiers )

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

_**Est-ce que tu regrettes ?**_

_**Chapitre 03 : Le journal intime**_

_Je ne rêve pas ?... Il y avait bien les Serpentards présents en bas, dans le salon, avec Hermione et les autres ?... Je me demande bien comment Dumbledore a pu accepter leur présence ?! On ne peut pas leur faire confiance. Ce sont des Serpentards et de vrais roublards, ils sont prêts à faire n'importe quoi pour parvenir à leurs fins… J'ai encore des doutes sur leur sincérité mais comme je l'ai promis à Remus, je vais faire un effort et on verra ce qu'il adviendra par la suite. De plus, on est peut-être par encore à Poudlard mais je parie tout ce que j'ai que Snape se fera un malin plaisir à nous donner des punitions telle des devoirs supplémentaires, à défaut de pouvoir enlever des points… En tous les cas, comment cela se fait-il que Tante Pétunia ait des affaires de maman dans son armoire depuis toutes ces années ?... Et pourquoi elle me les donne seulement maintenant ?... Elle avait plusieurs fois l'occasion de me les donner... C'est nul, j'ai bien l'impression que jamais je n'aurais de réponses à mes questions... Bon, assez tergiversé, voyons voir ce qu'il y a dans ce carton…_

Une fois seul, et après avoir bien cogité, Harry s'empressa de déposer le petit carton, qu'il avait sorti de sa poche, sur le lit. Prenant sa baguette, il lança le contre sort sur l'objet qui reprit sa forme initiale. En effet, peu importait qu'il utilise la magie chez Snape. Le Ministère était seulement capable de détecter le lieu où la magie était utilisée et non par qui. Ainsi, il pourrait s'en servir tout au long de l'été, sans craindre de recevoir une lettre du Service des usages abusifs de la magie, comme cela fut le cas l'été précédant sa troisième année, suite à un malencontreux incident inoffensif avec sa Tante. Rien qu'à l'idée de se remémorer de sa perte de contrôle sur sa magie – suite aux propos injurieux sur ses parents – qui l'avait faite gonfler comme un ballon soufflé à l'hélium, puis de voleter gentiment dans Privet Drive alors que son oncle tentait de lui porter secours sans y parvenir, Harry rit tout seul. Reposant le bout de bois à ses côtés, il s'installa plus confortablement sur le lit. Un peu impatient, il sortit une à une les affaires que contenait le carton. Le premier objet qu'il prit entre ses mains fut une sorte de vieux carnet, d'après ce qu'il en put déduire en le retournant dans tous les sens. Haussant les épaules, il le posa à ses côtés. Curieux, il continua en sortant un autre livre qui, cette fois, était un album photo. Tournant les pages une à une, l'adolescent regarda les photos, vieillies par le temps pour certaines, représentant l'enfance de sa défunte mère et il finit par s'arrêter sur une le représentant lui-même, dans les bras de sa mère qui était aux côtés de son père. Deux autres personnes étaient également présentes. Sans doute ses grands-parents vu la ressemblance troublante qu'il y avait entre les yeux de la femme plus âgée – sûrement sa grand-mère maternelle – les siens et ceux de sa mère. La photo n'étant pas magique, les personnages étaient immobiles, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de ressentir tout l'amour qui émanait de chaque personne représentée dessus. Ils souriaient tous à l'objectif, heureux.

Caressant la photo du bout des doigts, le brun s'aperçut qu'un petit bout de papier sortait d'un coin de la couverture de l'album photo. Intrigué, il l'en extirpa et se mit à lire les quelques mots inscrits. C'était une adresse. Se mordant la lèvre inférieure, Harry regarda longuement ce papier avant de le déposer sur la table de chevet, décidant finalement de voir cela plus tard. Il replongea alors dans le carton, et dans le fond, il découvrit une robe, une veste en jean, un chapeau, des petites sandales et un petit sac. La robe blanche avait de fines bretelles et une coupe évasée, elle était légère. La veste en jean était d'un ton clair aux boutons argentés. Le chapeau en paille beige avait un petit nœud blanc pour décoration, et le petit sac était assorti avec le couvre-chef, coupé dans un tissu fin jaune pâle. Les chaussures étaient de simples sandales compensées en tissu blanc. En reprenant l'album photo, il en déduisit que cette tenue devait être la préférée de sa mère vu qu'elle était habillée ainsi sur plusieurs photographies.

Lorsqu'il souleva les habits pour les mettre de côté, Harry vit une vidéo tomber au sol dans un petit bruit plastique. La prenant dans ses mains, il remarqua qu'aucune inscription n'en indiquait le contenu. Il remarqua soudain qu'il y en avait plusieurs comme celle-ci au fond du carton. Aucune n'avait d'étiquette. Curieux, et après l'avoir maintes fois retournée, il se dit que cela devait sûrement être une partie de la vie de sa mère immortalisée sur ces supports. Se promettant de les visionner dès qu'il trouverait le matériel nécessaire, Harry se décida de la laisser de côté et prit plutôt le petit carnet qui semblait avoir pas mal servit au vue de l'état de détérioration. Ouvrant la couverture, il lut une écriture fine et légèrement penchée dans une encre bleue.

_Journal intime appartenant à Lily Evans_

Plusieurs fois Harry dut relire la phrase pour être sûr que ce qu'il avait sous les yeux était réel mais à force, il dut se rendre à l'évidence. Ce journal intime _appartenait bel et bien à sa mère_. Souriant, il se mit alors à parcourir les premières pages en réalisant que l'écriture était enfantine, maladroite, le type d'écriture qu'a un enfant vers l'âge de huit voire neuf ans. Un peu gêné de lire les pensées intimes de sa mère dans un premier temps, l'adolescent passa outre cet embarras en déclarant qu'elle lui aurait dit à haute voix tout ce que contenait ce carnet, si elle était toujours vivante et à ses côtés. Rasséréné de penser ainsi, il continua sa lecture. Passant les pages rapidement, le brun remarqua assez vite que l'écriture mûrissait. Son auteur prenait de l'assurance et grandissait. Alors qu'il s'installait plus confortablement pour commencer sa lecture, un énorme boum se fit entendre. Sursautant, l'adolescent ferma le livre, le prit avec lui, ainsi que la vidéo, et se dirigea vers la source du bruit à grandes enjambées.

Essoufflé d'avoir marché si rapidement, Harry ouvrit la porte derrière laquelle il pensait que le bruit avait résonné. Au sol, devant la bibliothèque, il découvrit Nott, entouré de livres, assis par terre et se massant le crâne douloureux avec une grimace. Debout, à ses côtés, Luna tenait un livre dans sa main, stoppée en plein mouvement. Elle gardait ses yeux bleus globuleux fixés sur un point invisible, oubliant les autres jeunes gens derrière elle. Personne ne bougea lorsque Blaise se leva pour aider son ami, se retenant avec peine de rire. Les autres secouèrent la tête avant de reprendre leur place initiale. Roulant des yeux en constatant que rien de grave n'était arrivé, sauf peut-être un mal de crâne et quelques bosses pour Nott, le brun s'installa dans un fauteuil un peu éloigné pour se replonger dans sa lecture. Une fois bien assis, il remarqua seulement maintenant la vidéo prise inconsciemment dans ses mains. Hésitant un instant, il finit par lever ses yeux, chercha un moment autour de lui avant de repérer sa cible qui aidait à ranger les livres tombés sur Nott. Gardant pour soi le fait qu'elle n'avait pas à aider à les remettre sur les étagères puisqu'elle n'avait rien fait, le Gryffondor attendit patiemment qu'Hermione termine sa tâche. Lorsqu'elle se réinstalla dans son siège, il décida de lui poser une question.

« Mione, tu saurais s'il y a une télévision ici ? demanda-t-il en montrant la cassette dans sa main.

\- Une quoi ? Tu racontes quoi encore comme inepties, Potter ? Comme s'il pouvait y en avoir une dans ces lieux, s'exclama vivement Millicent Bulstrode, mauvaise.

\- Oui, il y en a une, répondit calmement Hermione. Elle se trouve derrière les deux portes de la bibliothèque. Je l'ai trouvée par hasard alors que je cherchais un livre intéressant à lire… Pourquoi tu demandes ça ? Tu veux voir un film ? demanda la brunette, ne faisant pas de cas du regard colérique de Bulstrode.

\- Quoi ? Non… Je demandais juste par curiosité, déclara Harry, reprenant le journal dans ses mains avec l'intention de le lire.

\- Potter, soupira Pansy.

\- Harry, il s'appelle Harry. Alors pour l'amour de Dieu, on peut s'appeler par nos prénoms, parce qu'entendre toute la journée nos noms de famille va me rendre dingue, s'écria soudainement Hermione sur un ton rude. Donc Pansy, utilise son prénom, ça ne va pas t'écorcher la bouche ! D'ailleurs, je t'ai appelée avec le tien et je n'en suis pas morte !

\- Oh… Du calme le castor, tu n'as pas à lui parler comme ça, gronda aussitôt Malfoy.

\- Laisse Draco, je peux très bien me défendre toute seule, interrompit la Serpentard avant de reporter son attention sur Harry. Donc je disais… Harry, exagérant bien sur le prénom du brun. C'est quoi ce rectangle noir sur tes genoux ?

\- Ben… C'est une vidéo, lui répondit le jeune homme.

\- C'est tout ? Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il y a dedans ? Et c'est quoi une _vidéo_, d'abord ? Et d'ailleurs, c'est qui cet _amour de Dieu_ dont tu as parlé Grang… Hermione ?

\- Très chère Pansy, dans le monde des moldus, lorsqu'on veut implorer la pitié de quelqu'un, on dit cette expression « Pour l'amour de Dieu. » On peut aussi dire « Au nom de Dieu » qui, dans ce cas-là, veut surtout exprimer une utilisation pour renforcer une demande plus pressante, répondit la Gryffondor, agacée.

\- Euh… Ouais. Ok. Merci pour ce cours d'expression moldue Mione, mais les cours ne reprennent qu'en septembre, alors laisse-nous au moins profiter des vacances avant, lâcha Ginny, un brin moqueuse.

\- Je n'en demandais pas tant Grang… Hermione, marmonna Parkinson. Alors Pot… Harry, tu ne sais pas ce qu'il y a dedans ? Et c'est quoi d'abord, une _vidéo_ ?

\- Désolé Pansy mais non, je ne sais pas ce que contient cette vidéo. Et une vidéo c'est un support où se trouve un film. C'est comme les photographies animées des sorciers, sauf qu'il y a le son et que ça ne passe pas en boucle pendant des années…

\- Il ne nous reste donc plus qu'à regarder cette vitruc avec la tétruc, suggéra soudainement Luna.

\- Bonne idée. Harry, donne-la-moi, je vais la mettre dans le magnétoscope, fit Hermione en se levant et ne relevant pas les noms moldus écorchés par la jeune blonde.

\- Vous allez arrêter de dire des mots qu'on ne comprend pas ? s'emporta soudain Draco, énervé de participer à une conversation où le sens de certains mots lui échappait.

\- Au lieu de vous expliquer avec des mots, on va le faire avec des gestes, soupira alors Hermione. Harry, je vais avoir besoin de ton aide… C'est étonnant qu'il y ait une invention moldue chez lui, je le voyais pas du genre à en avoir, faudra que j'essaye de découvrir pourquoi il a ça, marmonna ensuite la jeune fille pour elle-même. »

Hésitant un peu, Harry finit par se lever puis aida son amie. Il lui tendit la vidéo et, pendant le temps qu'elle l'insérait dans la fente prévue à cet effet, il chercha des yeux la télécommande, la trouvant finalement rangée sur le côté de l'écran de télévision, comme chaque utilisateur de téléviseur fait afin de ne pas égarer le précieux petit boîtier. Tous deux retournèrent ensuite s'assoir dans les fauteuils alors que les autres s'étaient affairés à les placer de façon à se retrouver face à l'écran. Tandis que la Gryffondor se faisait la réflexion qu'il manquait le pop-corn, la vidéo se mit en route. Durant quelques secondes l'écran resta noir. Quand tout à coup, tous virent une image en gros plan sur une fillette âgée d'à peine six ans, ayant quelques taches de peinture sur le visage.

Elle souriait à pleines dents et on pouvait s'apercevoir qu'il en manquait deux ou trois. Ses cheveux roux emmêlés étaient attachés sommairement par un chouchou bleu à paillettes qui semblait sur le point de tomber. Sa tenue, elle, qui se composait d'un tee-shirt sans manches jaune pâle avec une capuche bleue claire et un short assorti, semblaient dans un piteux état avec toutes ces traces de saletés, de boue et de substances non identifiées par endroit. Ses chaussures non plus n'avaient pas l'air très frais. Tout comme son accoutrement, ses mains arboraient divers coloris, notamment de la peinture rouge sur les doigts. Elle était assise sur un banc et face à elle se trouvait une feuille avec des personnages grossièrement dessinés.

Ce qui marqua l'ensemble des adolescents fut les yeux rieurs de la fillette. Ils étaient d'un vert émeraude et chacun d'entre eux se tourna vers le propriétaire de ce même éclat vert. Quelle ne fut pas la surprise d'Harry quand il comprit que la petite fille de la vidéo, qu'ils étaient en train de regarder, n'était autre que sa mère. Un malaise s'installa aussitôt dans la pièce. Personne n'osait dire un mot. Le film continua sur une partie de cache-cache entre Lily et une deuxième petite fille blonde, qui devait probablement être sa sœur Pétunia, l'aînée des sœurs Evans. Alors qu'elles se coursaient toutes les deux après le cache-cache, l'aînée tomba brusquement sur sa cadette puis se mit en devoir de la chatouiller, la faisant ainsi hurler de rire et se rouler dans la terre, salissant encore plus leurs vêtements. Ne sachant que faire, Hermione décida soudainement de mettre la vidéo sur pause pour pouvoir parler tranquillement avec son meilleur ami.

« Harry, je crois qu'on va te laisser continuer à regarder ce film seul, décida-t-elle. J'ai l'impression que tu as beaucoup de chose à voir. Et je trouve que c'est assez inapproprié et déplacé qu'on la regarde tous alors que cela ne concerne que toi... Est-ce que ça va ? Tu veux qu'on te laisse seul ? demanda-t-elle inquiète quant à sa non-réaction sur la vidéo ou ses paroles prononcées tantôt.

\- Non, c'est bon, assura alors le Gryffondor, la rassurant tant bien que mal. Je la regarderai une autre fois. On a qu'à… Euh… Qu'à zapper et voir si on trouve quelque chose d'intéressant qui est transmis, lui répondit finalement Harry d'une voix lointaine.

\- Tu es sûr ? Parce que tu sais, on peut te laisser seul…

\- Mione, interrompit Ginny, lui faisant ainsi comprendre de ne pas insister.

\- En tout cas, cette petite fille est vraiment trop chou. Ta mère était vraiment mignonne petite, alors je n'ose imaginer comment elle est devenue une fois adulte, déclara Luna alors qu'elle faisait dodeliner sa tête de droite à gauche en fredonnant une mélodie, avec des yeux rêveurs. »

Souriant gentiment à Luna pour le compliment, il fit comprendre à sa meilleure amie que cela ne le dérangeait pas de la regarder plus tard, lorsqu'il serait seul. Même les Serpentards n'avaient osé ouvrir la bouche pour s'exprimer. Au moins, ils avaient eu la décence de se taire au lieu de faire une remarque telle que celles dites à Poudlard. Hermione hocha la tête, appuya sur stop pour arrêter la vidéo et commença à zapper les chaînes, cherchant une qui intéresserait tout le monde. Les autres furent impressionnés de voir cette invention fonctionner sans magie. Néanmoins, aucun ne fit de commentaire, ne voulant pas montrer par là qu'ils étaient curieux et intéressés par ce que les moldus réussissaient à inventer. N'y tenant plus, Pansy demanda finalement comment cela fonctionnait avec les joues rouges d'embarras. S'attendant à des moqueries de la part des Gryffondors, ils furent médusés d'en n'avoir aucune ni même de remarques désagréables sur leur curiosité et leur ignorance du monde Moldu. Avec toute la patience que la brunette possédait, elle expliqua calmement le fonctionnement de ces appareils électriques.

Pendant ce temps, Harry ressortit le journal intime de sa mère et se mit à le lire tranquillement. Les premières pages racontaient simplement la rencontre qu'elle avait faite avec un certain Severus Snape. Tous deux s'étaient rencontrés par hasard. Dès leur première rencontre, il lui affirma qu'elle était une sorcière. Un peu mécontente, Lily lui fit remarquer que ce n'était pas très gentil de dire cela aux gens. Au début, elle trouvait qu'il était un garçon un peu fou de croire une chose pareille, mais qu'elle pensait avoir trouvé un ami qui comprenait sa différence et sa solitude, alors que les autres enfants de l'école étaient méchants avec elle. Suite à cela, ils se lièrent d'amitié. Sur plusieurs pages, elle détaillait sa vie entre les cours, la maison et les jeux qu'elle faisait avec son nouvel ami, lui parlant souvent du monde des sorciers. Cette routine dura plusieurs années jusqu'à ce que le brun arrive au moment de la réception de la fameuse lettre d'admission pour l'école de sorcellerie à Poudlard, ainsi que Severus qui avait également reçu la sienne. Le brun découvrit alors les dires que l'aînée avait lancés à sa cadette par jalousie.

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi Pétunia est méchante avec moi depuis que j'ai reçu la lettre pour l'école. Avant, on jouait souvent ensemble. Je suis triste qu'elle me regarde bizarrement, comme si elle voulait me faire passer un message mais que je ne sais pas quoi. Et aussi, elle dit du mal de Sevy alors qu'il n'a rien fait. Pourquoi elle ne peut pas le laisser tranquille ? Il ne sait même pas pourquoi elle s'en prend à lui comme ça. Il m'a demandé mais je ne savais pas quoi lui dire. J'ai juste dit que ça finirait par lui passer avec le temps, mais je crois que je me trompais. Au contraire, ça a empiré de jour en jour. Pauvre Sevy. Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour qu'elle le laisse tranquille une bonne fois pour toute. Même Papa et Maman ne savent pas quoi faire pour qu'elle se calme. Ils pensent peut-être que si je vais à Poudlard, ça nous fera du bien à toutes les d'être un peu séparées. Mais j'ai quand même peur d'aller toute seule dans un lieu inconnu. Heureusement que Sevy sera là, avec moi, comme il me l'a promis…_

_o0o_

_Aujourd'hui, elle a osé dire que j'étais un monstre. Je lui ai dit que je n'en n'étais pas un et que c'était horrible de dire ça. Mais elle a continué à dire que j'étais un monstre, tout comme Sevy, et qu'on était tous les deux des cinglés. Elle a aussi dit que c'était mieux pour les gens anormaux qu'on soit séparés des normaux, pour pouvoir assurer leur sécurité. J'ai voulu pleurer quand elle a dit ça. Alors je lui ai répondu qu'en fait, avant, elle ne pensait pas que Poudlard était une école de monstres quand elle avait écrit au directeur pour le supplier de la prendre comme élève. J'ai cru qu'elle allait me taper dessus. Heureusement que Papa est rentré juste à temps. Je la déteste. Elle n'est plus ma sœur. Je ne lui parle plus du tout à partir de maintenant. Je vais le dire à Sevy pour qu'il fasse la même chose et qu'il fasse attention à Pétunia. Pis de toute façon, je sais que Sevy ne l'aime pas, elle est méchante et elle se moque tout le temps de lui. En tous les cas, c'est drôle d'être avec lui. Il est assez maladroit. J'ai aussi appris qu'il avait quelques difficultés à se faire des amis. C'est triste. Mais je lui ai assuré que je serais son amie pour toujours. Il a souri et je trouve que ça lui va mieux le sourire que le regard triste. Alors je vais faire en sorte qu'il ait toujours le sourire pour qu'il ne soit plus abattu…_

_o0o_

_Le château est immense. Il est très beau. Encore plus beau que ce que Sevy m'a décrit. Et le voir en traversant le lac sur des barques, c'était magique avec toutes ces lumières et le reflet dans l'eau. J'ai hâte que les cours commencent demain. Mais je suis quand même un peu triste d'avoir dû quitter Papa et Maman sur le quai de la gare de King's Cross, et même que Pétunia elle m'a même pas dit au revoir. Tant pis pour elle, j'écrirai des lettres qu'à Papa et Maman avec ma nouvelle chouette Carly. C'est Papa qui me l'a achetée quand on était au Chemin de Traverse. Il m'a fait la surprise d'une belle chouette bleue nuit. En plus, dans le Poudlard Express, avec Sevy, on a rencontré deux types qui s'appelaient James Potter et Sirius Black. Tout ce que je peux dire c'est que l'ambiance était assez tendue entre nous. Pour la répartition, j'ai eu peur quand le professeur McGonagall m'a appelée. Après avoir entendu mon nom, je suis allée vers elle, je me suis assise sur un tabouret et elle a mis le Choixpeau magique sur ma tête. C'était très étrange. Il me parlait, me disant où je pouvais aller parce qu'il hésitait entre les maisons de Gryffondor et de Serdaigle. Et après, il décide que je dois aller à Gryffondor. Plus tard, c'est au tour de Sevy de savoir où il va aller. Quand je le vois se diriger vers Serpentard, je suis un peu déçue que Sevy aille là-bas mais j'espère qu'on restera ami tous les deux. Je ne veux pas qu'on soit séparés parce qu'on fait partie de deux maisons différentes. Il est mon meilleur ami et celui qui m'a beaucoup parlé du monde de la Magie…_

Et c'était ainsi tout au long de sa scolarité. Harry apprit qu'elle avait été une très bonne élève. Surtout en potions et en sortilèges. Que ses professeurs l'appréciaient beaucoup. Principalement celui de potions, un certain Horace Slughorn, faisant même partie du « Club de Slug » comme elle l'avait appelé. Harry découvrit aussi ce que sa mère pensait réellement de son père jusqu'en cinquième année. D'après elle, il était très arrogant, effronté, suffisant, quelque peu cruel et avait une réputation de fauteur de troubles et de briseurs de règles, lui valant de nombreuses retenues. En lisant ce passage, l'adolescent lança un regard à Hermione par-dessus le livre, se disant qu'ils avaient vécu la même situation durant ces quatre dernières années, à quelques détails près. Souriant, il reprit sa lecture. Il lut que son père passait beaucoup trop souvent sa main dans les cheveux pour lui donner l'air de descendre d'un balai. Qu'il regardait toujours derrière lui pour voir si les filles avaient les yeux sur lui, et jouait tout le temps avec le Vif d'Or « emprunté » appartenant à l'école. Et que ces seuls centres d'intérêts étaient le Quidditch et frimer. Par contre, elle reconnaissait qu'il était un très bon attrapeur dans l'équipe de Gryffondor. Mais elle n'aimait pas le fait que James l'aime puisqu'elle ne le supportait pas. Elle ne supportait pas non plus lorsque Sirius et James s'en prenaient à Severus par surprise.

Le brun put également connaître l'avis de sa mère concernant les amis de son père. À savoir que pour Sirius, il avait beau être brillant dans ses études et populaire, il était tout de même hautain et tout aussi arrogant que James. Que tous les deux appelaient Severus d'un surnom humiliant qui était « Servilus » et qui la mettait hors d'elle parce qu'ils s'en prenaient toujours à son meilleur ami. Harry lut juste quelques phrases concernant Remus Lupin qui résumait le fait qu'il était le plus calme de la bande et aussi le plus studieux. Elle avait été du même avis que les professeurs lorsqu'ils l'avaient désigné Préfet pour qu'il puisse avoir une bonne influence sur ses amis. Mais le contraire se passa puisqu'il ne les reprenait que rarement sur leurs facéties. L'humeur joviale d'Harry sur la découverte des anciens amis de ses parents se transforma rapidement en colère à la lecture du nom du traître Peter Pettigrow. Il lut qu'en fait, il vouait un culte pour James et Sirius mais n'était pas à leur niveau. Il était du même avis que sa mère concernant cet homme. Il était un être assez bizarre, mettant les gens plus mal à l'aise qu'autre chose. Et qu'elle ne l'avait jamais aimé, se méfiant sans cesse de lui, comme s'il dégageait une aura sombre.

_Tu avais raison sur lui, maman. Raison de ne pas lui faire confiance… Il vous a trahis en révélant votre cachette auprès de Voldemort. S'il ne l'avait pas fait, on serait tous réunis ici, aujourd'hui… _

Songea le Gryffondor, la gorge serrée en retenant avec peine les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux. À plusieurs reprises, il lut que sa mère avait remarqué que son meilleur ami, Severus, éprouvait des sentiments plus forts que de l'amitié envers elle. Cependant, pensant se tromper, Lily préféra ne rien dire ni même tenter d'en savoir plus, déclarant qu'elle s'imaginait sûrement quelque chose qui ne devait avoir lieu. Lire cet aveu le fit frissonner d'effroi d'imaginer mentalement une relation entre sa mère et son professeur de potions honni. Après cette confidence choquante pour le jeune adolescent, Harry continua sa lecture pour tomber sur le moment où l'amitié entre sa mère et Severus cessa.

_Je ne sais pas ce que ces deux benêts ont contre Sevy mais ils lui cherchent tout le temps des ennuis. Ce sont des jeux d'enfants, ne peuvent-ils pas grandir un peu ma parole ? Nous avons tout de même quinze ans maintenant. Il serait grand temps de cesser ces enfantillages, non ? Aujourd'hui, cela a été la goutte d'eau de trop. Ils ont osé lui lancer un sort, le faisant ainsi léviter pour simplement l'humilier devant tout le monde. Tout ça parce que Monsieur Sirius Black s'ennuyait. Je suis intervenue mais je crois que je n'aurai pas dû. Severus m'a lancé un tel regard que je suis restée pétrifiée sur place. Et là, soudain, il me dit qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'aide. Pire. Que je suis une Sang-de-Bourbe... Oh comme j'ai eu envie de lui donner une gifle ! Je me suis retenue de le faire ainsi que de pleurer mais je ne voulais pas lui laisser voir qu'il m'avait touchée. Il m'a tellement déçue que même lorsque j'écris ce souvenir, mes larmes continuent de couler sur mes joues et tombent sur le papier, trempant l'encre…_

_Un peu plus tard, lorsqu'il m'a prise par le bras et nous as emmenés dans une salle vide, je me suis laissée faire parce que je ne voulais pas m'énerver devant les gens. Personne n'était censé connaître le contenu de notre discussion. Une fois arrivés, nous sommes restés un moment en silence avant qu'il ne le brise en s'excusant de m'avoir insultée, que cela lui avait simplement échappé sous la colère. Ces explications m'ont encore plus irritée. Je lui ai dit qu'il était trop tard, que le mal était déjà fait. Je lui ai aussi dit que pendant toutes ces années, je lui avais trouvé des excuses, qu'aucun de mes amis ne comprenait pourquoi j'acceptais encore de lui parler. Pour le provoquer et lui faire mal comme il m'en avait fait, j'ai également dit que lui et ses chers amis de Serpentard seraient de futurs Mangemorts au service de Voldemort… Je pensais qu'il allait réagir mais rien. Il n'a rien fait. Il ne s'est même pas défendu pour démentir. Il s'est juste contenté de détourner la tête, évitant mon regard en serrant les poings et en tressaillant au nom du Lord. Ma dernière phrase pour lui a été qu'il ne niait même pas que les futurs Mangemorts avaient l'ambition de le devenir plus tard. Déçue et triste d'avoir perdu mon meilleur ami, je suis partie. Le laissant seul dans la salle vide. Cette nuit-là, je n'ai fait que pleurer. Depuis, nous ne nous sommes plus jamais adressés la parole…_

Harry perçu la grande tristesse de sa mère face à cette amitié brisée. Même si par la suite, il lui avait supplié à de nombreuses reprises de lui pardonner, elle avait toujours refusé de le faire. C'est aussi à ce moment que la vision qu'elle avait de James changea peu à peu. Passant plus de temps avec les jeunes hommes, ils l'acceptèrent rapidement dans leur groupe, même si tous les secrets ne furent dévoilés. Comme le fait que Remus soit un loup-garou ou que les Maraudeurs s'étaient entraînés pour devenir des Animagi, énuméra Harry dans sa tête. Elle découvrit d'autres facettes de ceux-ci. Elle vit, qu'effectivement, Remus était très studieux. Ils se rapprochèrent beaucoup, au grand dam des autres voulant faire des farces à la place d'étudier, ou tout simplement par jalousie pour l'un d'eux, d'après ce qu'elle ressentait et ce que lui rapportait le loup-garou. Lily découvrit également que Sirius et James étaient des amis très loyaux, au grand cœur, toujours prêts à aider leurs amis dans le besoin. Et avec le temps, ils finirent par s'assagir gentiment.

Un sourire apparu sur les lèvres du Gryffondor lorsqu'il lut comment son père faisait pour que Lily le remarque jusqu'au jour de leur mise en couple officielle. Comment il avait fait pour qu'il soit le seul qu'elle regarde. Comment il s'était comporté quand elle parlait avec d'autres hommes. Il se retint d'éclater de rire lorsqu'il lut qu'en vérité, elle faisait exprès de l'ignorer pour provoquer sa jalousie. Finalement, ses parents avaient joué au jeu du chat et de la souris, pensa le brun en secouant la tête avec un grand sourire. Même les fiançailles furent décrites. Après que James ait eu la permission de son futur beau-père, sa mère écrivit qu'il avait tenté à de nombreuses reprises sa demande, pour finalement lui demander sa main lors d'une soirée avec tous leurs amis. Pour toute réponse, elle s'était jetée dans ses bras en larmes, répétant oui comme une litanie.

Ce qui réchauffa le cœur d'Harry, ce fut la description du mariage de ses parents. Fermant les yeux, il s'imagina l'arcade enroulée d'un voilage blanc avec un gros bouquet de roses blanches au centre et deux autres, plus petits, sur les côtés. Le tapis blanc allant de l'autel à la dernière rangée de chaises pour les invités. La brise soufflant légèrement. Les oiseaux chantant doucement comme pour ne pas perturber cet instant magique. Les nombreux invités habillés avec des smokings, de belles robes et des chapeaux plus extravagants les uns que les autres. Les commentaires que chacun faisait sur la cérémonie. Il imagina son père attendant nerveusement que sa future promise n'arrive, avec à ses côtés, Sirius et Remus tentant de le calmer, lui répétant qu'elle viendrait mais que comme toutes les mariées, elle se faisait désirer. Et tout d'un coup, toute l'assemblée se retournait d'un même mouvement lorsque la marche nuptiale se faisait entendre, laissant place à la mariée.

C'est là qu'Harry la vit, plus radieuse encore que sur les photos. Elle marchait au rythme de la mélodie en compagnie de son père. Ses cheveux étaient ondulés, lui donnant un petit air bohème, et attachés par quelques fleurs blanches ici et là tout en laissant la plus grande partie de la chevelure détachée sur le côté. Un voile blanc recouvrait tout le haut de son corps, sa tête et son visage. Sa robe blanche était coupée par un ruban rose pâle où une fleur décorait la taille du côté gauche, pour ensuite se nouer dans le dos. Le bustier aux fines bretelles lui arrivait dans le creux des reins et était orné de perles et de dentelles magnifiques. Le tissu de la robe était une mousseline mélangée à du satin avec quelques fleurs blanches piquées sur ladite mousseline, et le tout était complété par une traîne courte. Dans les mains de la mariée, un bouquet de lys blancs, les fleurs préférées de sa mère, ce qu'il découvrit plus tard. Lily avait retranscrit tellement de détails qu'un instant il se crut être à leurs côtés, mais il fut brutalement ramené à la réalité par des rires sonores qui le firent sursauter.

Agacé d'avoir été dérangé, il se replongea aussitôt dans le journal. Cette fois, c'était la vie de ses parents qui était retranscrite par sa mère. Leurs années de bonheur malgré la guerre qui faisait rage. La joie qu'ils ressentirent lorsqu'ils apprirent qu'elle était enceinte. Comment James et Sirius avaient fêté cette nouvelle avec de l'alcool sous les regards réprobateurs de Remus et Lily. Mais les craintes quant à la menace de Voldemort à l'encontre de leur enfant furent également inscrites. Harry découvrit ainsi les sentiments que ressentirent ses parents face à toute cette situation. Le fait qu'ils devaient rester cachés pour le protéger. La peur de ne pouvoir profiter pleinement de la vie avec leur enfant. La tristesse de ne pouvoir le voir grandir, de le voir évoluer, si jamais ils étaient retrouvés. Et là, il vit les dernières phrases écrites par sa mère, peu avant son sacrifice par amour…

_Mon très cher fils, si tu lis mon journal, c'est que nous sommes certainement décédés ton père et moi. Tout d'abord, pardonne-nous de t'avoir laissé seul. Nous ne le voulions aucunement. Je regrette tant de ne pouvoir être à tes côtés, à sécher tes larmes, ou tout simplement voir tes premiers pas. De ne pouvoir répondre aux questions sur les relations amoureuses – ton père n'aurait vraiment pas pu t'aider sur ce sujet, ce n'est pas son domaine de prédilection – que tu te poses. De ne pouvoir être présente lors de ton premier chagrin d'amour. De ne pouvoir faire le repas pour rencontrer la femme ou l'homme que tu auras choisi, pour la première fois. De n'avoir la possibilité de t'accompagner à ton mariage avec la personne que ton cœur aura choisi. De n'avoir la chance d'apprendre à connaître ta future moitié ainsi que vos enfants._

_Ton père regrette de ne pouvoir te voir voler sur un vrai balai, ni savoir quel serait ton niveau ou si tu aurais hérité de son don – depuis ta naissance, il n'arrête pas de le clamer à tout va – et de t'enseigner l'art du vol. Tu ne t'en souviens peut-être pas mais tu as déjà volé. Ton parrain, Sirius, t'avait offert un balai-jouet à ton premier anniversaire et c'était de loin ton cadeau préféré. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu étais content. À peine un an et déjà tu filais dans la pièce. Bon, il ne s'élevait pas à plus de soixante centimètres de hauteur mais tu as failli tuer le chat. Par ailleurs, tu as cassé le vase horrible que ta Tante m'avait offert à Noël. Ne t'inquiète pas mon chéri, je ne t'en blâme pas. De toute façon, ton père trouvait cela amusant, et a déclaré que tu deviendrais sûrement un grand joueur de Quidditch. Bien entendu, nous avons dû enlever tous les bibelots du salon et nous devions te surveiller de près à chaque fois que tu faisais un tour avec. Et j'ai installé des coussins sur le sol de peur que tu ne tombes. S'il te plaît, ne m'en veux pas. Je suis une mère. Je ne pensais qu'à te protéger. _

_Outre ce merveilleux souvenir, ton père regrette aussi de ne pouvoir aller « botter le cul à ce cher Servilus pour oser te coller sans arrêt » si cela s'avère vrai. De ne pouvoir t'aider avec tes leçons ou à apprendre de nouveaux sorts. De ne pouvoir entendre tous tes déboires, tes impressions concernant Poudlard. De ne pouvoir être présent lors de la remise des diplômes, à la fin de tes sept ans d'études. De ne pouvoir te donner lui-même sa cape d'invisibilité qu'il hérita lui-même de son père. Pardonne-nous de ne pouvoir être présents lors de ta rentrée scolaire, ni de ne pouvoir recevoir ton courrier nous annonçant dans quelle maison tu es, … _

_Il y a tellement de regrets qu'il serait vraiment trop long de tous les énumérer. J'espère que Sirius et Remus sont là pour toi, pour t'aider dans les moments difficiles… Et même si j'étais fâchée avec Sevy, j'ai fini par lui pardonner – c'est ce que font les vrais amis, non ? – avec le temps… Qu'ils soient tous trois-là et ce, qu'importe la raison. J'aimerai aussi que tu les considères un peu comme ta famille – tu dois entendre ton père faire une syncope en mettant « Severus » et le mot « famille » dans la même phrase, j'imagine – mais ce sont de fidèles amis, prêts à tout pour leurs proches et ils ont un grand cœur. _

_Dis-leurs… Excuse-moi… En écrivant ces quelques lignes, mes larmes coulent d'elles-mêmes et font couler l'encre… Dis-leurs que nous veillons sur vous depuis les Cieux. Que nous les aimons beaucoup – enfin seulement Sirius et Remus de la part de ton père – mais moi, je compte Sevy également. Dis-leurs… Que malgré les dires d'autrui, vous serez une famille, atypique certes, mais tellement unie. Je te vois déjà froncer les sourcils en lisant cette phrase. Pourtant, je sais que vous serez très heureux, tous les quatre. Tu peux les considérer comme tes parents… Je vois très bien Severus comme un bon père de famille. Pour Remus, je dirais qu'il ressemblerait plus à une mère-poule. Et pour Sirius… Je suppose que même une fois devenu adulte, il ne s'est pas départit de son côté plaisantin ?... Si c'est le cas, je le verrais comme un adolescent récalcitrant et un formidable grand frère pour toi… Pardonne-moi. Je commence à partir loin en vous imaginant ensemble. Néanmoins, pour comprendre pourquoi je dis tout cela, dis-toi simplement que c'est mon intuition de mère qui parle…_

_Avant que j'oublie, tu sais… Je ne l'ai jamais dit às ton père, ni à qui que ce soit d'autre d'ailleurs, – et James ne verra jamais ces mots, heureusement – mais j'ai eu des sentiments plus fort que de l'amitié envers Severus… Je t'en prie, ne me juge pas. C'est mon cœur qui parlait pour moi à cette époque. Cependant, le jour où il me traita de Sang-de-Bourbe, je me suis sentie trahie, blessée. Avec le recul, je me suis dit qu'il avait raison lorsqu'il tenta de se faire pardonner. Cette insulte lui avait échappée par mégarde, sous le coup de la colère et je regrette d'être partie fâchée. Alors s'il te plaît, peux-tu lui transmettre ce message ? Dis-lui que je lui pardonne, que je ne lui en ai jamais voulu finalement. Je suis juste déçue qu'il ait rejoint Voldemort – et non, je n'ai pas peur de dire son nom ni même de l'écrire – mais que je comprends son acte. Et qu'il est temps de tourner la page sur notre passé et se concentrer sur l'avenir. Qu'il faut qu'il ouvre les yeux et l'amour avec un grand « A » lui tombera dessus sans crier gare… Après toutes ces révélations, je vais terminer cette lettre avec ces quelques mots qui sauront te rassurer lorsque tes doutes prendront le dessus. Lorsque tu te sentiras perdu. Lorsque tu ne sauras vers qui te tourner dans les moments difficiles. Des mots qui te permettront de reprendre courage pour affronter tous les obstacles, avec l'aide de tes amis._

_Comme le disait mon auteur préféré, nous ne voyons pas de plus bel endroit pour te dire adieu qu'au milieu de ces mots remarquables de notre ami Ralph Waldo. Des mots de vérité et d'indépendance qui parcourent ce si rare chemin de la tendresse et de l'amitié, des mots qui nous font tant penser à toi. Lorsque tu liras cette lettre, tu sauras probablement pourquoi nous ne pourrons jamais être à tes côtés, mais je ne veux pas que tu verses de larmes sur nous. La nature à sa propre musique Harry, et rare sont ceux qui prennent le temps d'en écouter les notes. J'ai donc choisi un lieu où je sais que ces accords seront purs et mélodieux, pour retourner à la terre où toute vie commence et où tous les chemins finissent par se croiser à nouveau._

_Sache bien que nous reconnaîtrons le bruit de tes pas qui approchent et lorsque tu seras là, nous te demanderons, comme le suggérait Emerson, quand deux amis se retrouvent après une séparation, quels cieux se sont éclaircis pour vous, mon ami ? Nous avons hâte de t'entendre parler de toutes tes luttes, de ton amour, de tes amis, de tes enfants, de tes petits-enfants, de tes victoires petites et grandes. Tu nous diras, j'espère, que tu as vécu pleinement chaque jour, en demeurant fidèle à ce que tu es. Nous t'écouterons parler de tes amours, de tes rires et de tes larmes, de tes jeux et de tes peines, du plaisir que tu as pris dans chaque levé de soleil, de ta gratitude pour chaque étoile aperçue dans le ciel. Tu nous diras, j'espère, que chaque instant de ta vie fut aussi magnifique que de dire adieu à un nouvel ami ou bonjour à un vieil ami, aussi magnifique que de monter tout en haut d'une montagne ou peut-être même, que de tomber amoureux…._

_Voilà, j'ai dit tout ce que je désirais. Oh… Tu sais… Si tout ceci n'avait eu lieu, j'aurais vraiment aimé te donner une petite sœur... Je t'aime. Je t'aime tant mon fils aimé. Tu es ma chair et mon sang. Tu es mon trésor le plus précieux. Tu es mon prince. Tu es mon cœur. Tu es ma vie et jamais, tu m'entends, jamais ton père et moi ne regretterons de devoir sacrifier nos vies pour te protéger. Tu es bien plus important à nos yeux. Je te souhaite de réussir tout ce que tu entreprendras dans ta vie. Nous serons si fiers de toi quoique tu fasses. _

_Je t'ai embrassé un million de fois durant cette année écoulée, et j'aurais pu le faire encore et à jamais sans que Voldemort ne vienne briser notre famille. Et de là-haut, je continuerai à t'embrasser un milliard de fois._

_Avec tout notre amour,_

_Ton père et ta mère._

« Je vois que vous avez un grain de poussière dans l'œil, fit soudain une voix tout en tendant un mouchoir. »

Prenant le bout de tissu du bout des doigts, Harry releva les yeux et ancra son regard dans celui de la personne lui faisant face, montrant sa tristesse sans honte.

* * *

La lettre écrite vient en grande partie d'une série télévisée. Je ne sais pas si vous connaissez Docteur Quinn, Femme médecin ? Eh bien, j'aime beaucoup cet univers (qui d'ailleurs sera peut-être utilisé pour l'une de mes prochaines fictions :P) et parfois, certaines répliques sont top :) En tous les cas, on en découvre un peu plus sur le passé de Lily Evans ^^ Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ? Mais pour la fin… Oh là là… Qui ça peut bien être Oo ? Je me le demande vraiment. Et bien pour savoir, faudra attendre la suite qui sera là le lundi 2 février. J'espère que vous arriverez à patienter jusque-là :P

Voilà, je vous laisse donc et bye bye à vous tous, à la prochaine ^^

Sabou


	4. Chapter 4

**Auteur :** ben l'auteur de cette histoire, c'est moi, Sabou \\*o*/

**Correcteur :** The Great Victoria Grant (chapitres 1 à 7), Virgo Slytherin (chapitres 1 à ?)

**Avertissement :** cette histoire contient des relations homosexuelles, c'est-à-dire qu'il y aura des relations entre hommes ainsi que des relations entre femmes. Si cela vous dégoûte, vous pouvez revenir en arrière et choisir une autre histoire. Sinon, il y a une petite croix rouge en haut, à droite de votre écran pour fermer la page. Je ne vous en voudrais pas puisque comme on dit, chacun ses goûts et ses couleurs, et qu'il faut de tout pour faire un monde ;-) Et il y aura aussi du M-preg ce qui signifie une grossesse masculine *o*

**Disclamer :** à ce qu'il paraît, faut le faire et donc, je ne peux y échapper. Juste prévenir que tous les personnages de Harry Potter ainsi que les lieux ne sont pas les miens mais qu'ils appartiennent à l'auteur J.K. Rowling et ce, malgré les nombreuses négociations que nous avons eues pour que je puisse les prendre pour moi et qui se sont soldées par des échecs. Même si la plupart des personnages et des lieux lui appartiennent, j'en ai quelques-uns qui sont les miens dont les enfants de nos héros du monde sorcier ainsi que le lieu où ils vivent leur vie pleinement (pour certains), sans oublier deux ou trois personnages qui aideront à faire avancer l'histoire de nos protagonistes ^^

**Genre :** romance, famille,

**Rating :** M pour les lemon qu'il y aura *w*

**Pairing :** en principal, Drarry, il y aura d'autres couples également (mais c'est une surprise donc pchuteuh :3) et OOC.

**Résumé :** Comment faire lorsque l'on devient parent alors qu'on est soi-même encore un adolescent ? Alors que notre éducation n'est pas encore terminée et qu'il faut faire celle de son enfant ? Comment notre entourage réagit face à cela ? Comment concilier notre vie d'ado à celle de parent ? Telles sont les questions que tout jeune se pose lorsqu'il se trouve dans ce genre de situation et qu'il faut y faire face sans possibilité de retour en arrière. C'est ce que nos héros vont découvrir…

**Note de l'auteur :** Je suis contente que ce troisième chapitre vous ait plu. Sans oublier toutes ces personnes m'ayant mise en follows et en favoris, je vous remercie grandement. Surtout le fait que la petite lettre écrite par Lily a ému plusieurs d'entre vous. En l'écrivant, j'espérais qu'une petite touche d'émotion vous saisirait et d'après les retours dans les reviews, je pense avoir réussi ce que je souhaitais vous faire transmettre dans ce chapitre. Donc merci à **fan-de-drarry**, **stormtrooper2**, **77Hildegard**, **shenendoahcalyssa**, **Anahissa** et **caence** pour vos reviews. Comme d'habitude, je tente de répondre à vos commentaires dans les plus brefs délais. Ceux n'étant pas inscrits sur le site, j'ai répondu à vos reviews sur mon blog, dont le lien se trouve sur mon profil. Je vous invite donc à vous y rendre pour jeter un œil à votre réponse :) J'espère que cette suite vous plaira tout autant que les trois premiers )

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

_**Est-ce que tu regrettes ?**_

_**Chapitre 04 : Grand-Papy Eddy**_

_Une semaine. Voilà déjà une semaine qu'on cohabite ensemble. Malgré le fait qu'on fasse des efforts pour bien s'entendre, Ron reste campé sur ses positions. Il n'arrête pas de dire qu'il ne veut rien avoir affaire avec les Serpentards et donc, il ne sort quasiment plus de sa chambre. Sauf pour venir manger avec nous et encore, la plupart du temps, il mange dans celle-ci. À cette allure, il va sûrement vouloir repartir au Terrier. Ça commence à devenir un peu énervant à la longue. Sans oublier l'ambiance tendue quand il nous rejoint... Mais depuis que j'ai lu le journal de Maman, je n'arrive pas à me sortir de la tête tout ce qu'elle a écrit. J'ai aussi eu une belle surprise quand j'ai vu le mouchoir tendu et surtout, celui qui le tendait. Je me souviens encore de son regard noir empli de questions mais que je n'ai pas su y répondre étant donné l'état dans lequel j'étais. Qui aurait cru que le professeur Snape pouvait être sympathique le temps de quelques secondes ? Pas moi. Si on me l'avait dit un jour, j'aurai ri au nez de cette personne. Quoiqu'il en soit, grâce à lui, personne ne m'a vu pleurer et il ne m'a rien demandé de plus. Il est simplement reparti après que je me sois calmé et depuis, il ne m'adresse plus la parole mais je sens les regards inquiets qu'il me lance du coin de l'œil. Tout ce que je veux savoir pour le moment, c'est si je peux ou non aller voir la maison de ma mère…_

Depuis les révélations de Lily dans le journal intime, Harry restait enfermé dans une sorte de silence, ne parlant que s'il était convié. Il ne savait que penser de tout ceci. Dans un sens, découvrir l'enfance de sa mère lui avait beaucoup plu. Grâce à ce simple journal, il avait pu découvrir quels étaient les goûts, les craintes, les rêves, les qualités et les défauts de sa maman, qu'il ressentait à travers ces souvenirs retranscrits. Mais aussi des secrets qu'il aurait préférés ne jamais savoir comme, par exemple, les sentiments éprouvés pour son ami d'enfance, durant un temps. Rien que d'y penser, il tressaillit de se dire qu'il avait évité de peu d'avoir pour père, Severus Snape. Ou lorsqu'il découvrit qu'un parent, autre que sa Tante, vivait toujours. Non seulement celui-ci était encore vivant mais en plus, il habitait non loin de là. Et aussi comprendre pourquoi Dumbledore n'avait pas voulu qu'il reste auprès de cette personne à la place de la famille Dursley. C'est sur cette dernière confidence qu'il ne cessait de réfléchir sans cesse depuis une semaine. Il se demandait ce qu'il devait faire. S'il devait tenter de la retrouver ou continuer à faire comme si elle n'existait pas. Soupirant pour la énième fois, il laissa son regard parcourir les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce. Alors qu'il était assis à l'alcôve de la fenêtre, plus à droite se trouvait Millicent et Pansy parlant d'un sujet qui avait l'air passionnant. Sans doute cela concernait le shopping ou les garçons. Continuant, il vit Luna devant la télévision et qui zappait rapidement les chaînes avec un grand intérêt, ne s'arrêtant sur aucune en particulier. Il haussa les sourcils sous la surprise quand il vit Hermione jouant une partie d'échec avec Draco, alors même que cette partie était moldue. Sur le grand divan de la pièce, Remus lisait un livre tranquillement alors que Sirius était avachi à ses côtés et semblait sur le point de s'endormir d'ennui.

Après avoir fait un rapide tour dans le petit salon, il reporta son attention sur la fenêtre. Celle-ci laissait voir les toits de diverses maisons. Au loin, sur une petite colline surplombant un peu les autres bâtisses, trônait un grand manoir. De style grégorien, celui-ci avait une façade en pierre, des fenêtres à carreaux et aux cadres blancs. Ce qu'il pouvait voir depuis son emplacement était une porte principale blanche et que cette résidence faisait au moins trois étages. Mais la vue était obstruée par quelques arbres, empêchant ainsi d'en voir plus. Il l'avait remarqué tout à fait par hasard, quelques jours auparavant. Depuis, il ne cessait de porter ses yeux sur cette grande demeure. Sans vraiment pouvoir se l'expliquer, il était intrigué et voulait ardemment connaître les secrets qu'il semblait renfermer. Comme si, inconsciemment, cette habitation l'appelait. D'un geste nerveux, il tapotait son index sur son genou. Plus il réfléchissait à ce qu'il devait faire, plus il était agité de ne pas savoir. Finalement, ce fut sa curiosité qui l'emporta. Harry se leva puis se décida à partir à l'aventure malgré le danger qu'il encoure. Il savait que c'était risqué mais d'autre part, il avait fait bien pire que de se promener seul dans les rues. Comme par exemple tuer un Basilic alors qu'il était à peine âgé de douze ans à l'époque. Donc marcher seul dehors serait une partie de plaisir. Avant de sortir de la pièce, il déclara simplement qu'il allait se reposer un moment. N'obtenant que de vagues réponses, il parcourut les couloirs le plus rapidement possibles afin de rejoindre sa chambre. Arrivé dans celle-ci, il chercha dans ses affaires de quoi se changer pour de ne pas être repéré par les Mangemorts, s'il y en avait dans les rues. Après maintes recherches, il s'avoua vaincu puisqu'il ne trouvait pas de quoi passer inaperçu aux yeux de tous. Déçu, il se releva et commença à ranger les vêtements éparpillés sur le sol par ses bons soins.

Lorsqu'il saisit la robe blanche, une idée germa dans son esprit mais un doute arriva également. Repoussant la tenue sur le côté, il continua à ranger. Toutefois il ne pouvait poursuivre tellement son esprit était dirigé vers l'habit et son idée première. Se passant la main dans les cheveux à plusieurs reprises, le brun finit par souffler un bon coup avant de prendre son courage à deux mains et de saisir les accessoires accompagnants la robe, ainsi que celle-ci. Il s'enferma dans la salle de bain et reposa le tout sur l'abattant fermé des toilettes, alors qu'il s'asseyait sur le rebord de la baignoire, en face. Encore une fois, il tapota nerveusement son index sur le rebord lisse en se demandant s'il aurait, ou non, l'audace d'enfiler l'ensemble. Ce fut au bout de longues minutes d'introspection qu'il se convainquit et qu'il s'habilla rapidement.

Dès que la robe fut enfilée, il remarqua que les bretelles lui tombaient des épaules. Roulant des yeux, il fit un petit nœud aux deux lanières, la réajustant à sa taille. S'observant à travers le miroir, sa maigreur lui sauta d'autant plus aux yeux. Secouant la tête pour ne pas perdre courage, il enfila la veste en jean et dut remonter les manches. Il sourit en mettant le chapeau, constatant qu'il était au moins à sa taille. Une fois prêt, il observa son image se réfléchissant dans la glace. De prime abord, il constata que la robe lui arrivait au-dessus des genoux, faisant apparaître ses jambes sans une once de poils et aussi lisse qu'une peau de bébé, ressemblant davantage à des brindilles. Les manches de la veste légère laissaient apercevoir le bout de ses doigts fins, puisqu'il n'avait pas voulu trop les remonter pour éviter de déformer la coupe du blouson. En continuant son observation, il grimaça en relevant qu'habillé de cette façon, cela le faisait réellement ressembler à une jeune fille.

Rougissant de gêne, il se sentit trembler de tout son corps. Soufflant une fois de plus pour reprendre contenance, il sortit de la salle d'eau. Au passage, il attrapa le petit sac et le plaça en bandoulière sur son épaule. Avant de sortir de sa chambre, il s'arrêta sur le seuil puis revint sur ses pas. Du regard, il chercha les chaussures de la tenue ainsi que sa baguette magique et sa cape d'invisibilité, par soucis de prudence. Une fois le tout dans ses mains, après les avoir aperçues dans un coin de la pièce, il subsistât un doute. Comment allait-il faire pour les prendre avec lui ? Curieux, il tenta de les mettre dans le petit sac. Qu'elle ne fut sa stupéfaction quand il découvrit qu'il arrivait à les contenir à l'intérieur, sans aucun problème. Un petit « Wouah ! » se fit entendre dans le silence de la pièce avant qu'il ne reprenne ses esprits et ne place, également, le journal intime entre les tissus froissés de la cape.

Sur la pointe des pieds, il descendit les étages, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas se faire repérer puisqu'à certain endroit, le sol vieillit craquait à tous les coups, même pour un objet d'un poids insignifiant. Une fois à l'extérieur de la demeure, il continua son trajet pour se cacher de la vue des sorciers. Lorsqu'il trouva un parc où quelques enfants s'amusaient accompagnés de leurs parents, il se décida à s'installer sur un banc et à enfiler les chaussures que, jusque-là, il avait gardées dans ses mains. Assis, il enleva ses baskets usées ainsi que ses chaussettes, les mit dans le petit sac et chaussa celles de Lily. Il lui fallut un peu de temps pour les enfiler, n'ayant pas l'habitude de ce genre-là, toutefois il y parvint après une dizaine de minutes. Tendant les jambes, il les inspecta sous tous les angles. Finalement, les trouvant presque à son goût, il se releva vivement mais dut se retenir sur le bras du banc pour ne pas tomber. Se tenant toujours d'une main, il tenta quelques pas avant de se rasseoir, dépité.

_Ce n'est pas possible ! Comment font les filles pour réussir à marcher avec des choses pareilles, sérieux. C'est inhumain ! Et les chevilles… J'ai cru que j'allais me les tordre. Je suis sûr que ces trucs ne sont pas des chaussures mais des instruments de torture et comme elles sont dingues, elles les mettent tout le temps. En plus, elles arrivent même à courir avec… Franchement, faudrait carrément faire un stage et recevoir un diplôme avec mention pour pouvoir les porter… _

Pesta le brun, boudeur. Il laissa le temps s'écouler un instant avant de se reprendre.

_Bon, j'ai deux choix possibles qui s'offrent à moi. Soit je souffre en silence et je les mets, soit je les enlève et je passe pour un débile à baskets usées. Maintenant, c'est au choix… Mais devoir les porter… Je ne sais pas si je vais y arriver. Je n'ai pas non plus franchement envie de devoir expliquer une entorse alors que, normalement, je suis censé me reposer dans ma chambre. Et encore moins leur dire comment je suis habillé et d'entendre Sirius rire comme je ne sais pas quoi, ni même de vouloir entendre cette histoire pendant de nombreuses années… Allez Harry, courage. Ce n'est pas des talons qui vont t'arrêter, t'as affronté pire tout de même… Comme par exemple, le Magyar à pointes, le plus dangereux de tous les dragons, l'année passée… Alors à côté de ça, porter de telles chaussures c'est de la rigolade…_

Une nouvelle fois, il se releva mais avec plus de calme cette fois-ci. Faisant quelques pas autour du banc, tout en se tenant sur celui-ci, il put enfin réussir à marcher avec les chaussures compensées. Prenant un peu plus confiance, il lâcha ses mains posées sur le banc et avança lentement en direction du manoir sur la petite colline. Durant le trajet qu'il pensa être court, alors qu'il mit presqu'une demi-heure pour atteindre la grande colline, il réfléchit à une excuse qui pourrait expliquer sa présence inopinée. Néanmoins, aucune ne lui paraissait être assez crédible. À force de rester sur cette idée d'argument, il sursauta quand il vit qu'il était déjà arrivé devant la porte d'entrée.

Ne sachant que faire, il patienta. Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, après plusieurs allés-retours devant la porte, il se décida et sonna avec une certaine crainte quant à ce qu'il pourrait découvrir derrière cette résidence. Un petit carillon étouffé se fit entendre à travers la porte. Se demandant finalement ce qu'il faisait ici, il se prépara à repartir au moment même où une personne lui ouvrit. Il s'aperçut que l'hôte était une jeune femme dans la trentaine. Des cheveux lisses de couleur blond foncé aux reflets d'or relevés en une queue de cheval haute, des yeux bridés d'un bleu coraill1 avec une lueur de malice au-dessus d'un petit nez. Son sourire éclatant sur ses lèvres pulpeuses laissait voir des dents blanches, parfaitement alignées. Le tout sur un visage ovale au teint de pêche. De petite taille et fine, elle portait une blouse et un pantacourt blanc ainsi que de petites chaussures de même couleur. S'apercevant que sa bouche était grande ouverte, depuis déjà quelques minutes dès l'apparition de la femme, il voulut lancer la conversation mais fut coupé par son interlocutrice qui le devança.

« Oui, bonjour. Que puis-je pour vous ? engagea-t-elle d'une voix douce et avenante.

\- Euh… Ben, je… bégaya le brun, ne sachant plus que dire à présent.

\- Vous êtes-vous perdue, mademoiselle ?

\- Q-Quoi ? Non… Non, je ne me suis pas perdu… Enfin, je crois… balbutia ladite demoiselle alors qu'il se figeait à l'entente de l'erreur commise quant à son statut, _quoique finalement, elle me voit habillé avec une robe donc elle n'a pas dans l'esprit que je puisse être un garçon habillé en fille, _se fit-il la remarque.

\- Oh… Euh… Alors, que puis-je faire pour vous dans ce cas ?

\- Je… Je cherche quelqu'un.

\- Et qui est-ce ? Peut-être que je connais la personne que vous recherchez.

\- Je doute… Mais c'est un certain Monsieur Evans ?! tenta Harry, peu sûr de lui.

\- C'est bien ici. Monsieur Evans habite ces lieux, mais… Je doute qu'il puisse vous reconnaître.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Écoutez, il m'est impossible de parler d'un cas médical avec une tierce personne autre que la famille du concerné. Veuillez donc m'excuser mais je dois retourner à mon travail. Bonne journée à vous, acheva-t-elle en fermant la porte avant qu'une main n'empêche celle-ci de bouger plus.

\- Attendez… Monsieur Evans est mon grand-père… Enfin, plutôt mon arrière-grand-père…

\- Vous devez faire erreur. Il n'a plus personne de sa famille qui soit encore en vie. Donc veuillez repartir d'où vous venez, qui que vous soyez, perdant patience, elle commença à refermer la porte quand elle fut à nouveau interrompue.

\- J'ai des preuves de ce que j'avance, exposa-t-il, espérant la faire changer d'avis.

\- S'il vous plaît, veuillez quitter ces lieux avant que… s'exclama la jeune femme avant d'être encore interrompue.

\- Yukio ! Qui est-ce ? questionna une voix d'homme jovial tout proche.

\- Ce n'est rien Monsieur, juste une erreur, parla ladite Yukio. Vous ne devriez pas être levé, mais restez coucher. Vous devez vous reposer, ce sont les ordres du médecin ! s'exclama-t-elle, non contente de voir son patient debout et ne pas suivre les indications.

\- Laisse-moi donc voir qui est à la porte enfin. »

Ouvrant plus la porte, Harry vit un homme d'un certain âge apparaître. Ses cheveux poivre et sel étaient ternes, arrangés sans une réelle coupe de cheveux. Son visage rond et ridé était composé d'un nez aquilin ainsi que d'une bouche aux lèvres gercées. Ses yeux ambre en amandes étaient rieurs, sûrement le fait d'embêter l'infirmière l'amusait grandement. De taille moyenne, il présentait un léger embonpoint. Le plus surprenant chez lui était le fait qu'il portait un pyjama alors qu'il était presque l'heure du thé, tout de même ! Malgré tout, le brun ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de l'homme tout en ayant cette sensation de le connaître. Il participa à l'échange des deux adultes sans y prendre part. Au bout du compte, le vieil homme tourna ses yeux vers lui et un éclair d'illumination le traversa.

« Tu es enfin revenue après tout ce temps, Petite Lily… »

Yukio et Harry firent de gros yeux à l'entente du surnom. Tant l'un pour l'avoir si souvent entendu et d'avoir enfin un visage à mettre sur le surnom. Tant l'autre pour être pris pour une jeune fille ainsi que le prénom usité n'était nul autre que celui de sa mère. L'homme convia l'invité(e) à entrer dans sa résidence. L'infirmière, ne pouvant refuser, pesta contre le vieil homme de ne pas suivre les recommandations du médecin pour sa santé. Entrant à l'intérieur, le brun distingua un escalier de quelques marches, en marbre, avec des rambardes noires, faisait face à la porte d'entrée. Sur celui-ci, un tapis d'un rouge pâle était fixé aux marches à l'aide de petite barre dorée chevillée. Une simple petite table à sa gauche où un bouquet de tulipes rouges dans un vase décorait le hall. Ne pouvant en voir davantage, il monta les quelques marches et suivit les adultes à travers le long couloir où des portraits étaient accrochés au mur. Se doutant que tout ce monde devait être ses ancêtres, il continua de marcher pour ne pas les perdre de vue ni s'égarer tout simplement.

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans une salle de séjour au ton clair. Très peu de meubles se trouvaient dans la pièce. Juste deux divans foncés l'un en face de l'autre avec au centre, une table basse également foncée, sur un tapis carré aux vieux motifs compliqués. Une cheminée aux briques rouges faisait face à ce petit cercle intime. La plus grande source lumineuse venait des rayons du soleil passant par la grande baie vitrée, donnant une vue imprenable sur un jardin aux multiples plantes et fleurs exotiques soignées avec soin. Harry regardait tout ce qui l'entourait d'un air émerveillé avant qu'un raclement de gorge ne lui rappelle qu'il n'était pas seul. Avec un petit sourire penaud, enlevant son chapeau par politesse, il s'assit face au vieil homme qui lui proposait la place d'une main. Une petite cloche tinta et un majordome fit aussi tôt son apparition, arrivant comme par enchantement. En le voyant, le brun l'observa un instant. Il portait des gants blancs avec un costume et une cravate, tous deux noirs, ainsi qu'une chemise blanche. D'après ce qu'il put en voir, il était un homme tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal. Rien de particulier ne frappait chez lui. Des yeux marron, des cheveux châtains, il était grand et fin. Frissonnant un peu, ne sachant pourquoi, il ne dit mot cependant, attendant simplement qu'il parte. Ce qu'il fit dès que le maître des lieux lui eut demandé du thé et des gourmandises pour eux trois. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il franchit les portes que le vieil homme reporta son attention sur son invité(e). Un instant, ils s'observèrent en silence, entrecoupé par le bruit du tic-tac de l'horloge murale.

« Alors Petite Lily, comment est ton école ? demanda la personne âgée.

\- Oh… Euh… C'est une très grande école, monsieur.

\- Voyons, tu m'as toujours appelé Grand-Papy Eddy, alors s'il te plaît, continue à m'appeler ainsi.

\- D'accord, Grand-Papy Eddy, énonça Harry un peu hésitant mais non sans une certaine chaleur s'installer dans son cœur, sans vraiment le vouloir.

\- Et tu connais certainement Yukio, n'est-ce pas ? interrogea ledit Grand-Papy Eddy.

\- Voyons Monsieur Evans, votre Petite Lily ne me connaît pas. Nous nous rencontrons pour la première fois aujourd'hui, soupira l'infirmière. Je vais faire les présentations. Je m'appelle Yukio Suzuki et voici monsieur Edward Evans, votre grand-père comme vous avez pu l'entendre. Et vous êtes ?

\- Je m'appelle… Ha… Euh, je veux dire… Lily Evans, le jeune homme se mordit la langue pour son lapsus.

\- Et qu'elle est donc cette fameuse école dont votre grand-père ne cesse de parler et d'exposer les prestigieuses qualités ?

\- C'est un château transformé en école.

\- C'est tout ce dont vous pouvez en dire ? N'y a-t-il pas de secrets monstrueux ? Des fantômes hantant les lieux ? Des histoires croustillantes sur la vie en internat ?

\- Non madame. C'est une école tout ce qui a de plus banal, éluda Harry en baissant la tête pour faire comprendre qu'il était inutile de continuer sur ce sujet même si elle avait visé juste avec les fantômes présents.

\- Dommage, j'aurai voulu en savoir plus, dit-elle en faisant une petite moue de déception. »

Ils furent interrompus par l'arrivé du majordome apportant le thé et la collation. Il déposa le tout sur la table basse avant de se redresser puis de s'adresser au vieillard.

« Voilà monsieur. Avez-vous besoin d'autre chose ?

\- Non merci, Charles. Vous pouvez disposer… Oh, je vous présente ma petite fille, Petite Lily. Elle est venue me rendre visite après tout ce temps. Je pense que vous ne l'avez jamais vu.

\- Jamais monsieur… Enchanté, mademoiselle Evans. Je m'appelle Charles Hodgson.

\- Je suis également enchanté de faire votre connaissance monsieur Hod… Euh… Monsieur comment déjà ?

\- Charles. Appelez-moi simplement Charles. Cela sera suffisant, déclara le majordome avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

\- Très bien, mais si vous faites de même et que vous m'appeliez Ha… Lily, se reprit à nouveau Harry avant de dévoiler son véritable prénom et de gâcher sa couverture.

\- Si cela ne vous gêne pas, je préfèrerai mademoiselle Lily…

\- Charles, voyons. Appelle-la Petite Lily.

\- Heu… Si monsieur le désire, il en sera fait ainsi. »

S'inclinant à nouveau, il repartit, les laissant converser. Aucun ne vit le temps passer à une vitesse ahurissante. Ils parlèrent de divers sujets et à plusieurs reprises, Harry fit de nombreuses erreurs sur certains souvenirs. Mais se rattrapait du mieux qu'il pouvait, d'après ce qu'il avait lu dans le journal intime de la véritable Lily. Ce n'est que sur les coups de dix-huit heures que le brun remarqua avec stupeur l'heure tardive. Il se leva rapidement, s'excusant de devoir partir mais prétextant qu'il était attendu ailleurs et qu'il ne souhaitait pas être en retard. Comprenant, ils le laissèrent regagner ses amis en lui faisant promettre de revenir le lendemain. Avec un sourire, il accepta l'invitation et il se fit raccompagner à la porte d'entrée par Charles. Lui souhaitant une bonne soirée, le Gryffondor s'élança sur le trottoir, tentant de marcher le plus vite possible pour rejoindre la demeure de Snape. Il pria pour que personne n'ait eu l'idée d'être allé vérifier son état dans sa chambre, ni qu'il se fasse surprendre en train de rentrer dans cette tenue.

N'arrivant pas à courir avec les chaussures, il les enleva précipitamment et courut pieds nus. Une fois devant la porte, il fit son possible pour retrouver un semblant de souffle régulier. Ne voulant se faire attraper par les adultes, il mit les souliers dans son sac, sortit sa cape et s'en drapa. Doucement, il ouvrit la porte, passa la petite ouverture en remerciant tous les Dieux d'être si maigre pour une fois puis la referma derrière lui. Il longea le couloir prudemment quand des voix se firent entendre. Ne pouvant se cacher, il se colla contre le mur, espérant qu'aucun contact ne surviendrait. Lorsque Blaise et Pansy passèrent devant lui, il reprit son ascension. Devant les escaliers, il les gravit sans rencontrer personne. Entrant dans sa chambre, il ferma sa porte à clé, ôta sa cape et la jeta sur le lit. Se changeant rapidement, il plaça la tenue dans un coin de son armoire, cachée à la vue de tous. Soufflant de soulagement pour ne pas avoir eu d'ennui pour cette fois, il s'étendit sur son lit un instant mais on toqua à sa porte et une voix se fit entendre derrière celle-ci. Se redressant un peu, il paniqua lorsqu'il sentit le tissu très léger aux reflets argentés, donnant l'impression de toucher de l'eau qu'on aurait transformée en étoffe, à ses côtés. Dans l'affolement, il la cacha sous les oreillers, espérant qu'elle ne soit pas remarquée. Grognant pour la forme, et de n'avoir pu réellement se reposer, il se releva tout en pestant sur le fait qu'il était confortablement bien installé et qu'on le dérangeait. Il reprit contenance puis ouvrit à l'inopportun afin de savoir qui avait eu l'audace d'interrompre son moment détente. Sur le pas de la porte se trouvait Remus, un sourire aux lèvres, avant qu'il ne lui adresse la parole.

« Je n'ai pas voulu te déranger durant l'après-midi, et j'en ai empêché plus d'un de le faire. Je suis juste venu te prévenir que le repas était servi, et que nous n'attendions plus que toi.

\- J'arrive tout de suite, déclara le brun.

\- Très bien. Je vais donc redescendre. »

Il entendit les pas de son ancien professeur de Défense redescendre les marches d'escalier, craquant sous le poids de celui-ci. Un instant, il resta le dos collé contre la porte. Inspirant profondément, il se redressa, ouvrit la porte et sortit rejoindre les autres personnes occupant ces lieux. En entrant dans la cuisine, il remarqua les nombreux plats disposés au centre de la table et une place libre qui l'attendait patiemment. Le repas du soir consistait en un gratin dauphinois, accompagné d'un poulet rôti et d'une salade verte. Hermione était heureuse de constater que le gratin avait pris place parmi les mets de Molly. Cela la ramenait à son voyage en France, l'été dernier. Suivie de ses parents, ils avaient découverts, outre les monuments historiques français, la cuisine française, dont le gratin dauphinois qu'ils avaient beaucoup apprécié. Accompagnant le tout, de l'eau avait été versée dans plusieurs pichets. Sachant déjà qu'il ne mangerait rien, vu les nombreuses pâtisseries mangées plus tôt, il prit place et tout le monde se servit. Quand toutes les assiettes furent remplies de nourriture, il se força à prendre un peu de gratin, évitant ainsi les regards réprobateurs de certains et des questions pour d'autres. Avec sa fourchette, il joua du bout de celle-ci avec les pommes de terre à la crème fraîche, se perdant dans ses pensées.

À sa gauche, il y avait Blaise qui mettait l'ambiance en racontant des blagues à tout va. À sa suite, Theodore roulait des yeux sous les pitreries de son ami alors que Luna, Millicent et Pansy riaient. Hermione avait, comme toujours, un livre ouvert sur ses genoux ne cessant de souffler et de lancer des regards noirs en direction des perturbateurs. N'étant pas la seule à avoir du mal à supporter ce tintamarre, Ron ouvrait la bouche seulement pour y faire entrer son repas. Un coude posé sur la table qui supportait le poids de sa tête, il donnait l'impression qu'il s'ennuyait ou était blasé. Les adultes étaient en bout de table, parlant de choses et d'autres, se préoccupant peu des adolescents. Harry fronça les sourcils quand il avisa les nouveaux arrivants mais se détourna tout aussitôt d'eux, pour reporter son attention sur son voisin de droite, qui n'était autre que Draco. C'est avec une certaine consternation qu'il remarqua comment le Destin, ou les gens l'entourant, faisaient en sorte qu'il se retrouve toujours proche du blond, qu'importe la manière. C'était comme si on le poussait vers lui, espérant qu'une amitié se crée entre eux. Déviant ses yeux sur son plat, il repensa à sa visite chez son arrière-grand-père. Il fut étonné de voir avec quelle rapidité Edward l'avait accepté. Mais une petite voix intervint pour lui rappeler qu'il avait accepté Petite Lily et non lui-même. La faisant taire, il se surprit à se voir aller plus souvent prendre le thé et en découvrir davantage sur sa mère. Un sourire apparut peu à peu sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne retombe brutalement dans la réalité.

Levant sa main pour enlever la chose visqueuse de sur sa joue, il fit une grimace de dégoût. Il prit le torchon pour essuyer les traces de crème alors que le métis s'excusait pour le projectile. N'en faisant cas, Harry lui répondit simplement qu'il trouvait ce gratin excellent mais qu'il ne voulait pas en reprendre, faisant rire quelques-uns. Après ce petit interlude, le brun n'avait qu'une hâte, que le repas se termine. Se replongeant à nouveau dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas les regards inquiets de ses proches ni ceux interrogateurs des Serpentards. Jouant toujours avec sa nourriture, il ne vit le temps passer. Jusqu'à ce qu'une main ne vienne dans son champ de vision et ne prenne son assiette toujours remplie, alors qu'un soupire se faisait discrètement entendre quant aux restes dans l'assiette du jeune brun. Les plats se vidèrent petit à petit et les assiettes salies furent débarrassées pour laisser plus de place aux desserts qui étaient une mousse au chocolat et divers parfums de glace. Par gourmandise, il se prit deux boules de sorbet fruit de la passion, son parfum préféré. Ce n'est qu'à partir de ce moment-là qu'il participa aux discussions. Finissant de manger, tous se levèrent, alors que les invités venus pour le repas repartaient après un bref au revoir. Les jeunes, quant à eux, se dirigeaient vers le petit salon, et les adultes restants décidèrent de s'isoler dans le bureau du maître des lieux.

Une fois tous installés confortablement, chacun reprit son activité, c'est-à-dire lecture pour certains, discussion pour d'autres et une partie d'échec jouée entre Theodore et Draco. Ne se sentant pas trop à son aise, le brun décida de rester vers l'alcôve et de regarder le manoir où résidait son arrière-grand-père. Il se remit à penser à son merveilleux après-midi en espérant en revivre plusieurs. Alors qu'il réfléchissait, il fut à nouveau interrompu par Blaise qui s'exclamait sans cesse s'ennuyer et qu'il n'y avait rien à faire, suscitant simplement l'exaspération des autres adolescents présents.

« Blaise, ça suffit. On a fini par comprendre que tu t'ennuyais. Tu n'as pas autre chose à dire de nouveau, franchement ? déclara Pansy, se retenant tant bien que mal de lui envoyer une gifle pour le faire taire.

\- Roooh, c'est bon, hein. Pas la peine de t'énerver. Ce n'est pas parce que t'as tes règles que… Aïe. Non mais ça ne va pas ? Ça fait mal, tu sais ! bougonna le jeune homme tout en se massant l'arrière du crâne.

\- Tant mieux. Et j'espère que tu auras une bosse pour ne pas oublier de sitôt le fait que parler de conneries a des conséquences. Et je t'interdis d'utiliser mes cycles menstruels pour expliquer mon agacement quant à tes soupirs et tes jérémiades sur ta vie, ô combien passionnante, mais terriblement ennuyeuse ! exposa la jeune fille énervée et tentant de lancer des Avada avec ses yeux.

\- J'ai compris. Tu t'es faite plaquée… Aïe. T'as fini de me frapper ou quoi ! siffla le métis.

\- Ça suffit tous les deux, intervint Theodore, sans lever ses yeux de la partie d'échec pour tenter de trouver une tactique. Si je me souviens bien, l'anniversaire de Po… Euh je veux dire d'Harry, est bientôt, non ? Pourquoi ne pas organiser quelq… Échec, à toi Draco, voyons voir si tu vas réussir à te tirer de ce mauvais pas, dit-il avec un sourire goguenard.

\- Theo, soupira Millicent. Peux-tu au moins finir ta phrase avant d'en commencer une autre ?

\- Oh, oui, désolé. Je disais donc qu'Harry à son anniversaire dans deux semaines, non ? Alors pourquoi ne pas organiser une petite fête à défaut de pouvoir sortir de cette maison ?

\- Désolé pour toi, très cher Theo, mais échec et mat, déclara Draco, coupant la parole à tout le monde.

\- J'en ai assez de jouer avec toi. Je ne fais que perdre, s'indigna le perdant, partant rejoindre Harry. Alors, tu en penses quoi de cette idée de fête d'anniversaire ? le questionna-t-il.

\- Heu… Je ne sais pas, lui répondit le Gryffondor, hébété de cette proposition, faite par un Serpentard de surcroît !

\- Moi, je trouve cette idée géniale, répondit Luna à sa place. Et tu aimerais quoi comme cadeau ? lui demanda-t-elle, s'adressant à lui directement.

\- Je ne sais pas, répéta Harry dans un murmure, baissant le regard et se sentant un peu coupable de ne pouvoir répondre.

\- Oh Harry, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu finiras bien par savoir, réconforta Hermione de façon maternelle.

\- Hmm… »

Fut sa seule réponse avant de se lever, déclarant être fatigué et partant se coucher. Dans la chambre, Harry se déshabilla, laissant ses vêtements traîner au sol, sans se préoccuper plus du désordre. Il revêtit un tee-shirt gris délavé lui tombant des épaules et un bas de training noir maculé de terre séchée par-ci par-là. Étant bien trop grand pour lui, il dut maintenir son bas avec le cordon de celui-ci. Éteignant la lumière de la pièce, il se dirigea vers son lit grâce à l'ampoule, allumée auparavant, de sa petite lampe de chevet. Soulevant les couvertures, il s'y glissa, les ramenant jusque sous son menton et s'installa en position fœtale. Fermant les yeux, il se mémorisa les questions des jeunes adolescents quant à son anniversaire. N'ayant pas l'habitude de le fêter, il ne savait ce qu'il voulait réellement, il lui était donc impossible de répondre à ces simples questions spontanément. Alors qu'il ne cessait de réfléchir, il se laissa peu à peu sombrer dans les bras de Morphée, fatigué d'avoir tant de questions en tête.

* * *

Dans le petit salon, tous se regardaient. De nombreuses questions se bousculaient en eux, mais personne n'osa les poser. Hermione ne savait que faire pour aider son meilleur ami. Elle avait bien vu que depuis son arrivée ici, une semaine auparavant, il restait dans la lune. Il demeurait dans un mutisme constant, parlant seulement s'il y était obligé. Il s'enfermait dans sa chambre le plus clair de son temps ou demeurait dans l'alcôve à regarder au loin. Plusieurs fois, elle avait vu le regard vide du brun, lui faisant mal au cœur de ne pouvoir l'aider. Lorsque Nott avait proposé l'idée d'une fête d'anniversaire, elle avait pensé que cela pourrait faire plaisir à son ami. Peine perdue. Harry s'était encore plus renfermé. Pire encore. Elle avait eu cette impression qu'il les fuyait. Honteux de ne savoir quoi répondre à une simple question sur ce qu'il désirait, alors qu'en temps normal, tout le monde savait plus ou moins ce qu'il souhaitait recevoir. Réfléchissant toujours, elle en conclut que n'ayant jamais eu d'anniversaire, il ne pouvait savoir ce que cela faisait de le fêter entre amis ni de recevoir des présents d'amis proches. Ce simple constat lui fit à nouveau mal au cœur et elle se promit de tout faire pour que son premier véritable anniversaire soit le plus mémorable.

Tout à ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas le regard perçant à son encontre. Un regard d'un noir intense l'observait depuis quelques temps déjà. Mais n'osant s'approcher de la jeune fille, la personne propriétaire de cette attention s'était contentée de rester au loin, de la contempler et la couvant avec tendresse. À l'annonce de son refus de rejoindre le Mage Noir, tout comme ses amis, cette personne avait été, tout d'abord, surprise d'apprendre qu'ils allaient cohabiter avec les Gryffondors. Mais après réflexion, elle s'était mise à espérer obtenir plus. Ne sachant trop comment l'aborder, elle n'avait osé s'approcher de la jeune lionne sans qu'elle ne se mette sur la défensive. Grâce à l'échange quelques instant plus tôt, un plan s'était établi dans son esprit. Il ne lui fallait plus qu'attendre le jour de l'anniversaire du meilleur ami de son amour. Sortant de ses pensées, son attention se reporta sur son ami Theo, toujours installé à l'alcôve. Avant de revenir sur son amie qui lui parlait d'une histoire d'amour compliquée entre un certain Conrad – ou Connor peut-être ? – avec sa petite amie Tina – ou Tracy à moins que ce ne soit une certaine Tiffany ? – mais ne savait plus exactement de quoi elle parlait puisqu'ayant perdu le fil de la conversation. Il lui fallut toutefois dû reprendre le cours de la discussion et feindre un intérêt certain.

Theodore s'était redressé lorsque le jeune brun avait pris la fuite face à ses questions, voulant le poursuivre. Pour lui présenter ses excuses dans un premier temps et qu'il ne devait pas se sentir coupable de ne savoir que répondre. Parce qu'il n'avait pas loupé cette étincelle de peur ni de culpabilité et depuis, il s'en voulait de lui avoir causé ces torts. Contre toute attente, il se surprit à ressentir un sentiment de responsabilité quant aux réactions d'Harry, alors qu'ils étaient supposés être, soi-disant, ennemis. Peut-être que ce séjour où il était forcé à vivre avec les Gryffondors l'avait aidé à voir l'autre côté de ceux-ci. Soufflant tout en passant sa main dans ses cheveux, il rejoignit ses amis en ayant pris un livre au passage pour ainsi faire passer le temps plus rapidement. Avant de se plonger dans la lecture, son ami Blaise le poussa un peu pour pouvoir s'étaler un peu plus confortablement sur le divan. Secouant la tête de résignation, il se réinstalla plus loin, permettant ainsi au métis de poser sa tête sur ses genoux. Le jeune homme lui sourit avec espièglerie alors qu'il commençait à l'empêcher de prendre le livre pour le lire. Au bout de quelques minutes de ces enfantillages, il reçut une menace de la part de son ami, lui disant d'arrêter ce cirque ou il finirait par le noyer. S'arrêtant, Blaise se mit sur le côté, la tête toujours posée sur les genoux de Theodore, et ainsi put voir toutes les personnes présentes.

Blaise put donc voir Millicent qui se faisait une petite manucure tout en racontant à ses deux amis face à elle, qui s'avéraient être Draco et Pansy, une histoire d'une relation qui, d'après lui, avait l'air fort compliquée. Elle ne s'apercevait de rien sur le fait qu'ils ne l'écoutaient plus depuis un moment déjà. Chacun était perdu dans son propre monde. Mais ils durent vite reprendre le cours de la conversation, même s'ils n'avaient écouté qu'une partie de l'histoire, manquant des informations qui, pour eux, semblaient être inutiles alors que pour la jeune Serpentard non. Elle ne cessait de babiller sur n'importe quel sujet, ne s'arrêtant que pour reprendre son souffle. La jeune fille s'était aperçue depuis longtemps que le silence la gênait et donc, elle parlait pour ainsi combler cette quiétude qui l'angoissait. Ses amis, sachant cela, ne firent rien pour la stopper et même les Gryffondors ne faisaient aucun mouvement pour l'empêcher de continuer à jacasser sur tout et rien. Comme s'ils avaient l'habitude des babillages ou des bruits ou tout simplement, qu'ils appréciaient également ce petit bruit de fond, inconsciemment.

Dans un coin de la pièce, Luna lisait le Chicaneur qui, absorbée par son article sur les Nargoles, n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir pour laisser passer le dernier des fils Weasley. Lançant un regard peu amène en direction des Serpentards, il s'assit le plus loin possible d'eux, comme s'il avait peur d'être contaminé par une maladie contagieuse et incurable. Il poussa sa jeune sœur pour prendre cette place éloignée alors qu'elle protestait vivement contre lui sur le fait qu'il y avait d'autres places assises encore libre. En colère contre lui, elle se décida à s'asseoir vers le Prince des Serpentards, pour faire enrager encore plus son grand frère. Et lui montrer son mécontentement face à l'injustice dont elle avait été victime. Le blond haussa un sourcil avant d'observer le rouquin. De là où il se trouvait, il pouvait voir qu'il bouillonnait d'une rage à peine contenue et qu'il virait au rouge écarlate, son teint jurant alors affreusement avec sa couleur de cheveux. Ne voulant se mêler des histoires de famille, il écouta son amie pépier mais se perdit dans ses pensées, une fois encore. Cependant, il ne put réfléchir davantage puisqu'une dispute éclata soudainement. Draco dut se retenir du mieux qu'il put pour ne pas lancer un terrible sort aux deux protagonistes qui l'avaient dérangé. Avec attention, il écouta ce qui se disait.

« T'as fini de me regarder comme si j'étais une merde ? s'exclama une Ginny énervée.

\- Tu n'étais pas obligée de t'asseoir à côté de la fouine alors !

\- Oh la Belette, je ne suis pas une fouine, lui reprocha hargneusement Draco.

\- Ben tu n'avais qu'à pas prendre ma place et m'envoyer chier, continua la jeune fille, sans s'apercevoir de l'interruption du blond.

\- Je suis ton grand frère, j'ai le droit de faire…

\- Justement. Non. Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ce que tu veux sous prétexte que t'es mon grand frère. Tu n'es pas le centre du monde à ce que je sache.

\- Non. Cette place est déjà prise par Harry… Ron ne put continuer sa phrase que le bruit caractéristique d'une gifle se fit entendre, surprenant les personnes et leur remémorant celle que reçue le blond durant sa troisième année.

\- Retire ce que tu viens de dire, Ronald Billius Weasley, s'écria Hermione, la main toujours levée et les yeux lançant des éclairs.

\- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?! Tu sais que c'est la vérité, déclara-t-il en se tenant la joue. »

Plissant des yeux, il sortit précipitamment du petit salon, sans lui laisser le temps de répondre et claqua la porte derrière lui. Soufflant pour reprendre la maîtrise de soi, Hermione reprit sa place initiale. Elle savait que Ron s'éloignait d'eux mais jusqu'à présent, elle ne savait pas quelles étaient les raisons de cet éloignement subit. Jamais elle n'avait pu imaginer que son ami puisse être jaloux d'Harry. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas nouveau cette jalousie mais pas à ce point-là. Cela allait au-delà d'une simple jalousie. Chacun d'eux connaissaient les ressentiments que le Prince des Gryffondors avait envers sa notoriété. Enfin le pensait-elle jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Les coudes posés sur ses genoux, alors que ses mains soutenaient sa tête, elle tentait de rassembler ses esprits, essayant de trouver un moyen pour aider le rouquin quand Luna déclara, avec désinvolture, une simple phrase.

« J'espère que Ron n'a pas dans l'idée d'aller embêter Harry. Il est fatigué. Il doit se reposer sinon il sera une proie facile pour les Joncheruines, débita-t-elle dans les nuages, lisant toujours son article avec intérêt. »

Une simple phrase qui lui fit redresser la tête instantanément et porter son regard sur Ginny où elle put lire la même lueur inquiète inscrite dans les yeux marron. Les deux Gryffondors restantes se levèrent d'un coup avant d'hurler d'une même voix puis de se précipiter hors du petit salon, bousculant au passage les adultes qui étaient restés enfermer tout ce temps dans le bureau du professeur Snape. Avant d'entendre les éclats de voix et de rejoindre les adolescents pour comprendre le fin mot de l'histoire sur la dispute qui avait éclaté entre eux. Elles n'entendirent pas non plus l'exclamation de surprise de Sirius, ni le reproche du professeur de potions sur le fait de ne pas courir dans les couloirs, ni même qu'elles étaient suivies par les jeunes curieux.

* * *

(1) Sous les conseils de ma Bêta, The Great Victoria Grant, je vais spécifier ce qu'est cette couleur pour ceux qui ne savent pas. Il s'agit d'un bleu assez clair avec une petite pointe de gris :) ce sont les yeux de ma best que j'adore trop fort (elle se reconnaîtra). Et comme j'aime la couleur de ses yeux, j'ai décidé de la prendre pour le personnage de Yukio.

Franchement, je ne sais pas vous mais imaginer Harry porter une robe pour aller voir son arrière-grand-père… Pas mal comme idée. Et comme on dit, on fait du mieux possible avec les moyens du bord. Alors vouloir sortir dehors malgré le danger qu'il encoure, c'est courageux mais aussi un peu risqué. Aussi, que va faire Ron après que Ginny et Hermione aient hurlé après lui ? Et bien tout ça, vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre qui sera publié le lundi 16 février.

Par ailleurs, je suis sincèrement désolée de vous mettre ce nouveau chapitre aussi tard. Disons que j'ai eu l'enterrement de ma grand-mère aujourd'hui et ça a été assez éprouvant comme épreuve. Je pense que beaucoup comprenne ce sentiment s'ils l'ont vécu de leur côté. Mais malgré tout, je ne voulais pas faillir à ma promesse en ne publiant pas. C'est pourquoi, je me suis un peu isolée rien que pour vous pour pouvoir publier ce quatrième chapitre. Voilà, j'ai dit tout ce que je désirais. Je vais de ce pas retourner auprès de ma famille.

Bye bye à vous tous,

Sabou


	5. Chapter 5

**Auteur :** ben l'auteur de cette histoire, c'est moi, Sabou \\*o*/

**Correcteur :** The Great Victoria Grant (chapitres 1 à 7), Virgo Slytherin (chapitres 1 à ?)

**Avertissement :** cette histoire contient des relations homosexuelles, c'est-à-dire qu'il y aura des relations entre hommes ainsi que des relations entre femmes. Si cela vous dégoûte, vous pouvez revenir en arrière et choisir une autre histoire. Sinon, il y a une petite croix rouge en haut, à droite de votre écran pour fermer la page. Je ne vous en voudrais pas puisque comme on dit, chacun ses goûts et ses couleurs, et qu'il faut de tout pour faire un monde ;-) Et il y aura aussi du M-preg ce qui signifie une grossesse masculine *o*

**Disclamer :** à ce qu'il paraît, faut le faire et donc, je ne peux y échapper. Juste prévenir que tous les personnages de Harry Potter ainsi que les lieux ne sont pas les miens mais qu'ils appartiennent à l'auteur J.K. Rowling et ce, malgré les nombreuses négociations que nous avons eues pour que je puisse les prendre pour moi et qui se sont soldées par des échecs. Même si la plupart des personnages et des lieux lui appartiennent, j'en ai quelques-uns qui sont les miens dont les enfants de nos héros du monde sorcier ainsi que le lieu où ils vivent leur vie pleinement (pour certains), sans oublier deux ou trois personnages qui aideront à faire avancer l'histoire de nos protagonistes ^^

**Genre :** romance, famille,

**Rating :** M pour les lemon qu'il y aura *w*

**Pairing :** en principal, Drarry, il y aura d'autres couples également (mais c'est une surprise donc pchuteuh :3) et OOC.

**Résumé :** Comment faire lorsque l'on devient parent alors qu'on est soi-même encore un adolescent ? Alors que notre éducation n'est pas encore terminée et qu'il faut faire celle de son enfant ? Comment notre entourage réagit face à cela ? Comment concilier notre vie d'ado à celle de parent ? Telles sont les questions que tout jeune se pose lorsqu'il se trouve dans ce genre de situation et qu'il faut y faire face sans possibilité de retour en arrière. C'est ce que nos héros vont découvrir…

**Note de l'auteur :** Tout d'abord, merci pour vos messages de condoléances. Ensuite, merci à **77Hildegard**, **stormtrooper2**, **brigitte26**, **Jeel**, **shanekitsunestiles**, **fan-de-drarry**, **shenendoahcalyssa**, **kimykymi** et **Anahissa** pour vos reviews. Sans oublier toutes ces personnes m'ayant mise en follows et en favoris, je vous remercie grandement. Comme d'habitude, je tente de répondre à vos commentaires dans les plus brefs délais. Ceux n'étant pas inscrits sur le site, j'ai répondu à vos reviews sur mon blog, dont le lien se trouve sur mon profil. Je vous invite donc à vous y rendre pour jeter un œil à votre réponse :) Je suis contente que ce chapitre vous ait plu. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira tout autant. Et désolée aussi pour le fait de la publication d'aujourd'hui super tôt. Disons juste que j'ai perdu la notion du temps depuis le milieu de la semaine et pour cause : Depuis jeudi, c'est Carnaval par chez nous, en Suisse, et les cortèges rythment nos journées tandis que des tentes, transformées en boîte de nuit sur les grandes places des villes, rythment nos nuits et ce, jusqu'à mercredi matin. Au final, on ne sait plus quel jour on vit x) Et oui, ici, on fête Carnaval comme il se doit, même si ce n'est pas comparable à celui de Rio de Janeiro *w*

Sur ce, bonne Lecture, moi, je retourne faire la fiesta :D !

* * *

_**Est-ce que tu regrettes ?**_

_**Chapitre 05 : Les ennuis commencent**_

_C'est vraiment bizarre de se dire que j'ai un arrière-grand-père. Et qu'il me confond avec maman. Je me demande ce qu'il a pour ne pas voir que je ne suis pas sa petite-fille. C'est très étrange cette histoire. De toute façon, je ne pourrais pas demander d'aide. Ils trouveraient ça curieux que je m'intéresse à lui. Notamment si je ne devais pas être au courant de son existence. Comment je pourrais expliquer ça si jamais ils découvraient que je sais qu'un parent maternel est toujours vivant… Et je ne veux surtout pas parler du journal intime de maman. Dumbledore voudrait le voir et je risque de ne plus jamais le revoir. Ce sont les pensées intimes de maman, je dois les garder avec moi, et ne laisser quiconque les lire… J'aime bien ça, me dire que j'ai un secret partagé avec maman, même si elle n'est plus de ce monde. J'ai l'impression d'être plus proche d'elle et de papa. De découvrir une facette que Sirius et d'autres personnes ne connaissent pas… Raaah, Blaise… Zabini, c'est répugnant… Il aurait au moins pu balancer ce morceau de pomme de terre sur la figure de Dra… de Malfoy, on aurait ri !... Et ce que m'a demandé Theo… Nott… J'en ai marre, je les appelle par leurs prénoms dans mes pensées à partir de maintenant, je n'arrête pas de m'embrouiller l'esprit à chaque fois… Ce que m'a demandé Theodore concernant mon anniversaire m'a surpris. La honte, ne pas savoir quoi répondre c'était affreux. Tout le monde sait ce qu'il veut pour fêter le jour de sa naissance… Il faut croire que je ne suis pas comme tous les autres et que je ne sais pas ce que je souhaite réellement…_

Se séparant d'avec le petit groupe composé d'adolescents, Remus et Sirius suivirent Snape à travers les divers couloirs, avant d'arriver à un bureau. Entrant à l'intérieur, un grand bureau en chêne sombre était entreposé sur la gauche. Derrière celui-ci, une bibliothèque remplie de livres sur divers sujets était incrustée dans le mur. En face se trouvait deux divans, face à face, afin d'y installer les invités, devant une table basse, le tout sur un tapis. Une grande cheminée en brique éteinte faisait face au pupitre. Chacun entra dans la pièce aux murs clairs et s'assit sur ces places confortables. Le maître des potions servit un verre de whisky Pur Feu à chacun après avoir demandé qui en désirait.

Aucun son ne perturba le silence de la pièce. Remus s'était installé près de la cheminée, son verre à la main, laissant ses yeux errer sans but particulier. Tandis que Severus s'était assis à sa droite, heureux d'être enfin au calme, loin de ses élèves. Face à eux, Sirius s'était mis sur le deuxième divan et n'osait poser ses yeux sur eux. Ainsi il leur fit parcourir la pièce, sans les fixer sur un point précis. Un certain malaise se faisait peu à peu sentir. Personne ne savait que dire ni par quoi commencer pour briser cette quiétude. N'en pouvant plus de cette atmosphère tendue, ce fut l'ancien professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal qui la brisa.

« C'est assez surprenant de voir à quel point les jeunes se sont vite adaptés les uns les autres en une semaine seulement, face à cette situation, quelque peu, difficile, déclara Remus reportant son attention sur les deux autres personnes présentes.

\- Déconcertant est le bon mot pour décrire cette situation, résuma Severus un brin moqueur.

\- Hmm…

\- Qu'y a-t-il Sirius ? Quelque chose t'ennuie ?

\- Rien Remus, ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis juste un peu inquiet pour Harry, c'est tout, répondit ledit Sirius avec un petit sourire triste.

\- Allons bon, qu'y a-t-il encore avec Potter ? Problème de cœur ? Problème de ne pas avoir assez d'intention braquée sur lui ? Il n'a pas eu assez de journalistes près de lui ces derniers temps alors il va se plaindre chez son pauvre petit parrain, pensant qu'il peut l'aider ? dit Snape d'un ton railleur.

\- La ferme Servilus, tu sais rien sur lui alors ne la ramène pas, s'écria le parrain du brun. Sinon je te jure que…

\- Que quoi ? Que jures-tu donc de me faire sale clebs dégénéré ? siffla le professeur de potions, se levant de sa place initiale faisant ainsi face à l'ancien Gryffondor qui s'était également levé. Seule la table basse les séparait.

\- Ça suffit vous deux, s'interposa le loup-garou sans succès. »

Tous trois étaient debout, se faisant face. L'espion se retenait tant bien que mal de frapper Sirius alors que Remus tentait de les séparer. Le loup-garou lança un regard à son meilleur ami pour lui faire comprendre de se calmer tout en remarquant les différences survenues durant cette dernière année chez l'Animagus.

Le teint de celui-ci, autrefois cireux, avait repris de la couleur grâce aux bons soins de Molly Weasley qui faisait en sorte que chaque personne ne manque de rien. Même son apparence avait changé, reprenant peu à peu la silhouette qu'il avait durant sa jeunesse. Sans oublier son visage décharné d'un ex-détenu d'Azkaban qui s'estompait petit à petit avec le temps, laissant place à un faciès rieur, charmeur et séduisant. Ses cheveux bruns tombaient sur ses yeux gris insondables avec une sorte d'élégance désinvolte.

Étant plus petit que les deux autres personnes, le brun devait lever la tête pour leur faire face. Avec son regard, il essayait de transmettre la haine ressentie face à la chauve-souris des cachots comme il aimait appeler le maître des potions. Sirius se retenait aussi d'envoyer une bonne droite pour faire disparaître le sourire narquois que Severus arborait. C'est pourquoi ses poings étaient fortement serrés, le faisant ainsi trembler de colère.

« Vas-y, cerbère, dis-moi ce que tu comptes me faire ? continua ledit Servilus sans se préoccuper de l'interruption de l'autre Gryffondor.

\- Sirius, calme-toi. Et toi Severus, tu sais très bien qu'il ne supporte pas qu'on insulte Harry, se mêla une fois de plus Remus, tentant de détendre l'ambiance et de les arrêter.

\- Je ne me calmerai pas tant que ce cinglé de Mangemort se trouvera devant moi, s'exclama à nouveau l'ex-détenu, en s'adressant cette fois à son ami, devant également lever la tête pour lui faire face. Il est hors de question que je parle en sa présence des problèmes d'Harry et qu'il n'aille tout rapporter à son précieux Maître…

\- Fais gaffe à ce que tu vas dire, le clébard, où tu le regretteras amèrement, menaça l'espion en lançant un regard si froid que cela aurait pu geler un océan.

\- Stop. Asseyez-vous tous les deux. Sirius, tu sais très bien que Severus risque sa vie en allant auprès de Tu-Sais-Qui et qu'il nous ramène des informations précieuses au péril de sa vie. Quant à toi, combien de fois faudra-t-il te le répéter, déclara le loup-garou en se retournant vers le maître des lieux, s'adressant directement à lui. N'insulte pas Harry. Il n'y est pour rien sur tout ce qu'il lui arrive. C'est un enfant à qui on n'a rien demandé et qui doit subir des choses qu'il n'aime pas, expliqua-t-il le plus calmement possible après que les deux autres se soient décidés à se rasseoir, non sans se lancer un énième regard noir. Donc Sirius, tu peux parler librement en présence de Severus. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter du fait qu'il aille répéter nos secrets auprès du Lord.

\- Très bien, souffla l'Animagus, vaincu par la menace sourde de son ami. J'ai l'impression que… »

Il s'arrêta un instant pour jeter un coup d'œil en direction du maître des potions qui roula des yeux en marmonnant quelque chose ressemblant à un « pathétique, » « puéril » ou peut-être à un « satané clebs » avant de reprendre.

« J'ai l'impression qu'Harry s'éloigne de plus en plus de nous. Qu'il met de la distance entre lui et son entourage, un peu comme s'il ne voulait pas qu'on s'approche de lui. Même pour lui parler, ça devient difficile, s'alarma le parrain du brun.

\- Pauvre petite chose…

\- S'il te plaît Severus, ça suffit, laisse-le parler, ordonna le loup-garou en lui lançant un regard sévère.

\- Il a également cet air absent par moment. Comme s'il était perdu dans ses pensées, et il reste dans un mutisme inquiétant pendant de longues périodes, continua Sirius après la brève interruption. Et j'ai aussi remarqué qu'il tremblait un peu lorsque nous sommes un peu trop proches de lui ou si on le frôle légèrement.

\- Je l'ai aussi remarqué et je t'avouerai que je ne sais pas quoi faire pour l'aider, à part rester à ses côtés et attendre qu'il vienne nous parler de ses problèmes lorsqu'il en ressentira le besoin, déclara tristement Remus.

\- Mais pour pouvoir l'aider, comme vous le dites si bien, il faut déjà comprendre le pourquoi du comment de son comportement, fit remarquer Severus. »

Avec cette simple constatation, chacun se mit à réfléchir sur la façon d'aider le jeune adolescent. Pendant que Sirius bougeait son verre faisant tournoyer le liquide ambré, Remus réfléchissait à sa prochaine mission donnée par Dumbledore. Il doutait de la réussir. Surtout s'il devait faire équipe avec Tonks. En effet. Depuis leur dernière expédition, alors qu'ils surveillaient ensemble la maison d'un Mangemort, tapis dans la pénombre, Tonks fit une remarque anodine qui l'énerva. Elle avait déclaré que Sirius était plutôt pas mal malgré Azkaban. Après cette petite phrase, il n'arrivait plus à se retenir. Il répliqua amèrement que c'était toujours lui qui attirait les filles. Suite à ça, elle devint furieuse, lui faisant comprendre qu'il devait cesser de s'apitoyer sur son sort et de ce fait, il pourrait voir pour qui elle avait succombé.

À partir de ce moment, il n'osait plus se retrouver seul avec Tonks. Il craignait de s'être imaginé des choses. Ayant toujours vécu seul, il lui était difficile d'accepter que quelqu'un puisse s'intéresser à lui. D'autant plus que Sirius charmait toujours les gens. Alors il était normal que la jeune femme soit attirée par lui et non par un homme atteint de lycanthropie. Ruminant encore ses sombres pensées, Remus lança un regard à son ami de jeunesse. Il le connaissait depuis leur première année. Au fil de leur adolescence, il vit défiler nombre d'hommes et de femmes au bras de l'Animagus. Jamais il ne sut s'ils avaient été plus loin que du flirt. Et s'imaginer une telle chose l'irritait.

C'est pourquoi, il ne sut s'il était agacé par le fait qu'elle soit attirée par Sirius ou s'il était jaloux qu'une personne s'entiche de son ami. Tout était si confus dans son esprit. De plus, passer du temps avec Severus l'obligeait à revoir son jugement sur sa personne. Tout le monde le voyait comme une personne froide, sarcastique et amère. Cependant, il était tout le contraire. Remus apprit donc qu'il était en fait un homme très sûr de soi et de ses capacités. Affichant même un comportement très posé et était rarement embarrassé par les remarques désobligeantes à son encontre. Et son attitude, distante et impassible, contrastait avec son caractère parfois brut.

Il avait été surpris de se rendre compte que toutes ces années durant, ses amis et lui-même l'avaient mal jugé. Seule Lily l'avait réellement vu. Il comprenait pourquoi elle était restée amie avec lui, malgré l'insulte sortie sous la colère. Il se rappela des nombreuses discussions entre eux concernant Severus. Surtout la dernière survenue quelques jours avant le drame. Elle affirmait ne plus lui en vouloir depuis longtemps mais regrettait de n'avoir pu le lui dire en face. Depuis, Remus tentait de faire en sorte de rétablir une relation paisible entre eux. Hélas, difficile d'avancer si le principal concerné piétinait toutes les tentatives de réconciliation. Bien sûr, il comprenait la haine envers James et Sirius face aux humiliations. Néanmoins, il ne baisserait pas les bras et retenterait à chaque occasion.

Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il se remémora toutes les fois où il l'avait surpris sortant de la douche. Ses cheveux avaient alors un autre aspect. Ils étaient plus brillants, plus lisses et plus souples. Par la suite, il en déduisit qu'ils devenaient gras à cause des vapeurs qu'émanaient les chaudrons. À partir de ces instants embarrassants, ils réussirent à établir un dialogue correct, où aucune insulte ne fusait. Pourtant, dès que Severus se rendait auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Remus ressentait une crainte de le savoir dans un lieu empli de Mangemorts. C'était vraiment une chose surprenante de se rendre compte de cette inquiétude. C'est pourquoi, il ne chercha pas plus loin et mit sur le compte qu'ils étaient un peu plus que des collègues mais loin d'être des amis proches pour l'instant. Secouant légèrement la tête pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées, il se remit à observer les lieux. Ils restèrent dans ce silence pesant un certain temps avant qu'un cri ne les fasse réagir.

« Allons bon ! Que se passe-t-il encore avec ces stupides gamins ? On ne peut être tranquille un seul instant avec eux, grommela l'ancien Serpentard. »

Les trois adultes se levèrent pour rejoindre les jeunes qui couraient à travers les couloirs de la maison. Lorsqu'ils rejoignirent les adolescents, quelques questions fusèrent à leur encontre pour déterminer la raison du cri émis tantôt, mais aucun ne répondit. Ils finirent par les suivre espérant ainsi découvrir le problème.

* * *

Tandis que la porte claquait à sa suite, Ron se dirigea vers les escaliers pour se réfugier dans sa chambre. Durant le trajet, il se caressait encore la joue endolorie, se demandant bien pourquoi il avait eu droit à cette gifle alors qu'il n'avait énoncé que la stricte vérité. Le rouquin ne comprenait pas pourquoi personne ne voyait qu'Harry faisait exprès de se présenter en victime pour attirer toute l'attention. Ni qu'il déclarait ne pas vouloir de cette notoriété alors qu'il la recherchait sans cesse, même si cela se faisait inconsciemment. Non. Malgré la réconciliation entre eux lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers suite à une dispute, il avait réfléchit à tout ceci et cela lui restait encore en travers de la gorge. Il ne comprenait toujours pas le fait que son ami puisse ne pas souhaiter devenir célèbre. Avoir tout ce qu'il désirait. Alors que lui-même ne pouvait avoir la même chose, et devait partager l'attention avec la fratrie Weasley. Cela avait toujours été ainsi.

Depuis qu'il était né, il devait reprendre les anciennes affaires de ses frères aînés car son père ayant des revenus très modestes, sa mère devait faire la moindre économie afin de subvenir aux besoins de tous. Ainsi, ses vêtements, ses livres, ses affaires scolaires, etc. n'étaient nullement neufs. Au contraire, ils étaient dans un état lamentable parfois. Et il ne pouvait même pas se plaindre auprès de sa mère puisqu'il obtenait pour réponse qu'il devrait être content d'avoir de quoi s'habiller, de quoi manger, un toit sur la tête, des affaires scolaires pour étudier alors que d'autres enfants n'avaient pas cette chance. Pour pouvoir se faire entendre, il devait également jouer des coudes, ni se laisser marcher sur les pieds afin que l'on remarque sa présence, et de ne pas être évincé par la réussite de ses aînés.

A contrario, son ami n'avait pas ce problème. Étant l'unique héritier de la noble famille Potter, il pouvait se permettre toutes les folies qu'il désirait. Même la soi-disant vie de misère qu'il avait chez les Dursley devait être surjouée d'après le rouquin. Il soupçonnait fortement le brun de déformer la vérité afin d'attirer la sympathie d'autrui. Et un autre fait chez le Survivant qui énervait notre jeune roux était le fait que celui-ci n'avait rien à faire pour qu'on le reconnaisse ni qu'il soit évincé par un quelconque membre de la famille Potter. Arrêté sur la dernière marche de l'escalier, sa colère redoubla lorsqu'il se rendit compte que son amie, Hermione, avait encore défendu le Prince des Gryffondor. Oubliant l'idée d'aller dans sa chambre, il monta rapidement les dernières marches le séparant d'Harry. Devant la porte de celui-ci, il entra sans frapper, le surprenant alors qu'il sortait de la salle d'eau, d'un air endormi.

* * *

Du côté d'Harry, alors qu'il sortait tout juste des toilettes après son besoin urgent, il ne s'attendait pas à l'arrivée brutale de son ami. Il sursauta de surprise avant de se reprendre dès qu'il vit l'air colérique de Ron. Sur la défensive, et totalement réveillé cette fois, il se demandait bien pourquoi celui-ci avait l'air si irrité et aussi la raison de sa venue impromptue. Ils restèrent à s'observer un instant avant que le roux ne brise le silence.

« Ça te plaît tant que ça de jouer les pauvres victimes pour attirer la sympathie des autres ? répliqua-t-il d'un ton acide.

\- Mais Ron, enfin, de quoi tu parles ? Je comprends rien à ce que tu dis, lui répondit Harry alors que l'incrédulité prenait place en lui.

\- C'est ça, ne joue pas les innocents. Je sais très bien que tu fais exprès de te plaindre sans arrêt pour que l'attention soit concentrée sur toi !

\- Franchement, t'es bête ou quoi ? Je ne veux pas de cette attention, combien de fois je vais devoir te le dire ? Je n'aime pas être le centre du monde. Alors sérieux, arrête de me prendre la tête avec cette histoire ridicule juste parce que tu ne sais pas faire la différence entre une personne qui aime être sur le devant de la scène, d'une personne qui préfère rester dans l'ombre, s'énerva le brun suite aux accusations de son ami.

\- Tu parles…

\- Ron, ça suffit. Tu deviens ridicule.

\- Tu vas voir si je suis ridicule…

\- Est-ce le fait que tu sois enfermé tous les jours avec nous qui te fait te sentir aussi débile ? Ou le fait qu'on nous ait mis en sécurité, ici, dans la maison de Snape, avec pour compagnie la présence des Serpentard ?

\- Arrête de dire que je suis débile…

\- Donc arrête de faire le gamin et grandis un peu. Regarde ce qui nous entoure. Nous sommes en pleine guerre. Pourquoi tu crois que nous sommes tous réunis au même endroit ? C'est justement pour nous protéger que les adultes préfèrent nous laisser ici, s'exclama Harry. Alors s'il te plaît, laisse-moi tranquille avec cette histoire de vouloir être le centre du monde. Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas vrai. Et tu peux repartir parce que je commence sérieusement à être fatigué de te convaincre du contraire pour l'attention. »

Soupira-t-il, lassé de devoir se répéter jour après jour avec lui alors qu'il lui tournait le dos pour se diriger vers son lit. Dès qu'il délaissa son ami Ron, le rouquin se rua sur lui sans crier gare. L'empoignant par son bras, il le propulsa contre le mur avant de lui envoyer un crochet du droit.

Lorsque la tête d'Harry percuta le mur, une violente douleur vrilla dans toute sa boîte crânienne avant qu'un autre coup ne lui fasse perdre l'équilibre, tombant au sol sans aucune grâce. Au sol, Ron s'installa sur le Prince des Gryffondor et lui asséna encore des coups lorsqu'un cri ne se fasse entendre dans la pièce. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit qu'on tentait de lui retenir le bras mais le roux se dégagea avec facilité reprenant juste là où il avait été interrompu. Mais quelques secondes plus tard, on le saisissait fortement pour l'écarter du jeune adolescent couché au sol.

Quand ils furent séparés, il remarqua Hermione et Ginny à quelques mètres de distance du lieu de combat. Une pensée lui traversa l'esprit, comprenant que c'était elles qui avaient tenté de l'arrêter tantôt. Retournant la tête, il devina aisément qu'il s'agissait de l'ancien professeur de défense qui le maintenait éloigné de son ex-ami. Alors que du côté du brun, on l'aidait à se relever pour pouvoir soigner le sang coulant des blessures faites par les coups.

Une fois encore, la moutarde lui monta au nez et Ron se dégagea tant bien que mal de la poigne de Remus. Puis il partit en trombe de la chambre, bousculant au passage les élèves de Serpentard restés à l'entrée de la pièce et surpris d'avoir été témoins d'une telle scène. Lorsqu'il fut loin, le loup-garou reporta son attention sur le jeune brun. De ce qu'il pouvait voir, il était salement amoché.

Du sang coulait de l'arcade sourcilière. Même son œil arborait déjà une jolie couleur rouge et enflait petit à petit. Sa joue ainsi que sa lèvre inférieure étaient légèrement coupées et un filet de sang s'en écoulait lentement. Avec une grimace, l'ancien professeur de Poudlard alla aider l'Animagus avec Harry pendant que le professeur Snape alla chercher le nécessaire pour les premiers soins. Quant aux deux jeunes filles au sol, elles se relevèrent avec l'aide de Pansy et de Millicent.

« Ben dis donc, il n'y est pas allé de main morte, constata Sirius alors qu'il examinait les blessures sous tous les angles. T'es sûr que ça va ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

\- Oui, oui. Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas aussi grave que ça en a l'air. C'est juste un petit bobo de rien du tout, le rassura Harry.

\- De rien du tout ? Tu plaisantes, là. Il t'a défiguré. Tu vas avoir des bleus pendant un moment, s'exclama le métis.

\- Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi vous battiez-vous ? questionna Remus.

\- Premièrement, je ne me faisais pas donc je ne me battais pas. Deuxièmement, je ne sais pas du tout pourquoi il m'en veut au point de se battre avec moi, répondit le brun sous le regard réprobateur de l'adulte. Je te jure Remus, je n'ai rien fait qui puisse lui faire m'en vouloir.

\- Il y a anguille sous roche, intervint Hermione parlant plus pour elle-même que pour les autres.

\- De quoi il y a une anguille sous une roche ? Sérieusement, Hermione, tu devrais arrêter de dire des trucs bizarres, déclara Ginny un peu suspicieuse et inquiète pour l'état d'esprit de son amie.

\- Ce n'est pas un truc bizarre mais une expression moldue pour dire qu'il y a quelque chose de caché derrière toute cette histoire, expliqua-t-elle dans un soupir las.

\- Tout le monde dehors. Monsieur Potter n'a pas besoin de plusieurs personnes pour le soigner. Une seule suffit amplement. »

Ordonna le professeur de potions surprenant tout le monde face à sa réapparition soudaine sans que quiconque ne l'ait entendu revenir. Bougonnant pour certains, tous les jeunes repartirent suite à l'ordre donné par l'adulte. Une fois seul, celui-ci donna le nécessaire aux deux anciens Gryffondor afin de soigner l'adolescent. Pour être plus à l'aise durant les soins, ils s'installèrent sur le lit.

« Maintenant, je voudrais savoir pourquoi Monsieur Weasley s'acharnait sur vous, demanda derechef le professeur de potions.

\- Je suis désolé professeur, mais je n'en sais pas plus que vous, répondit le jeune homme fatigué de répéter sans cesse la même chose.

\- Vous croyez vraiment que je vais accepter cette excuse ?!

\- Severus, s'il dit qu'il ne sait pas, pas la peine d'insister.

\- Laisse tomber Remus, Servilus n'a jamais su ce que le mot « insister » voulait dire. Je pense même que ce mot ne fait pas partie de son vocabulaire…

\- Vous n'allez pas recommencer tous les deux, s'énerva le loup-garou les dévisageant tour à tour. Harry, peux-tu répondre à nos questions, s'il te plaît. Tu dois forcément savoir la raison pour laquelle il te frappait ?!

\- Et dès que je la saurai, j'irais lui botter le cul à celui-là…

\- Sirius !

\- Roooh, c'est bon, pas besoin de faire ton hippogriffe, grommela ledit Sirius.

\- Aïe ! Sirius, tu me fais mal.

\- Oh, désolé Harry…

\- Je peux me soigner tout seul, tu sais, déclara l'adolescent. J'ai l'habitude, faillit-il dire avant de se retenir de justesse en détournant le regard et baissant un peu la tête sous l'œil attentif du Mangemort.

\- Ça ne me dérange pas, ne t'inquiète pas. Mais plus sérieusement, dis-nous pourquoi il te cognait.

\- Il m'accuse de faire en sorte d'être sous les feux de la rampe, se résigna-t-il face aux regards inquiets des deux adultes qu'il considérait comme ses parents de substitution. »

Après l'aveu de l'adolescent, plus personne ne prononça un mot. Remus fixa son regard sur l'espion pour soutenir que ses paroles prononcées plus tôt dans la soirée sur le fait que le brun n'aimait guère la célébrité, et encore moins d'en être le centre, étaient véridiques. Alors qu'Harry grimaçait à nouveau sous la douleur des soins prodigués par son parrain, le professeur Snape s'exaspéra de l'incompétence de l'Animagus. Il lui prit les baumes cicatrisants et autres et entreprit de soigner l'adolescent grommelant sans cesse des « même pas capable de soigner correctement sans faire mal » ou encore « complétement incompétent. » N'osant plus faire un geste, le jeune homme resta figé tandis que Sirius s'exclamait que s'était son rôle de soigner son filleul. Alors que le loup-garou faisait son possible pour tempérer la crise de son ami.

Les soins durèrent un certain temps jusqu'à ce que Severus ne termine sa besogne et ne range le tout sous le regard surpris du jeune Gryffondor. Soupirant d'agacement, et certainement de gêne de s'être laissé aller de la sorte, il prétexta être sous un jour de bonté, qu'il devrait en profiter et se taire. Hochant la tête, Harry le remercia du bout des lèvres. Alors que le maître des lieux allait partir, le jeune brun le retint avant de lui tendre le journal de sa mère. Curieux, celui-ci s'en saisit puis commença à lire la page ouverte.

Au fil de sa lecture, son expression se changea, allant d'exaspéré, en passant par l'incompréhension et la surprise, à soulagé. Curieux de nature, Sirius se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour tenter de lire tant bien que mal afin de comprendre les différentes expressions passées sur le visage de son ennemi d'enfance. Mais sa tâche fut peine perdue car Remus s'en rendit compte et l'empêcha de continuer tandis que l'espion détournait le journal des yeux de l'inopportun. Pendant ce temps, Harry était resté la tête baissée, attendant la suite. Malgré tout, sa curiosité l'emporta et il releva la tête pour savoir ce qu'il en était.

Tout ce qu'il récolta fut le retour du journal et de voir une nouvelle lueur dans les yeux de son professeur honni. Fronçant les sourcils alors qu'il partait, il se retourna vers les deux adultes restant pour comprendre son attitude. Sirius haussa les épaules lui faisant ainsi comprendre qu'il n'en savait pas plus que lui. Pendant que Remus lui souriait gentiment en lui intimant de se coucher vu l'heure tardive. Mais Harry s'exclama qu'il n'était plus un enfant et qu'il pouvait veiller tard s'il le souhaitait, avant qu'un bâillement ne le trahisse. Sous les yeux rieurs du lycan, le jeune Gryffondor fit une moue mais se coucha tout de même tandis que les deux adultes lui souhaitaient une bonne nuit, le laissant seul.

* * *

Le lendemain, Harry se leva avec un mal de tête. Il se dirigea vers la salle d'eau et remarqua que les traces de coups de la veille étaient devenues bien plus foncées. Non sans une grimace, il inspecta les dégâts causés par son ami – ou devrait-il dire plutôt ex-ami ? – qui ne l'arrangeait pas dans ses projets du jour. Soupirant de frustration, il se passa de l'eau sur le visage avant de glapir de douleur. Ronchonnant, il aperçut finalement une petite trousse avec une petite note spécifiant quoi faire pour chacun des remèdes. Faisant confiance au professeur de potions, il se mit à se soigner espérant que les ecchymoses soient vite guéries.

Une fois cela fait, il s'habilla puis rejoignit la cuisine où une certaine personne était déjà attablée devant un copieux petit-déjeuner. Avisant Ron assit à table, il préféra s'asseoir loin du rouquin, ne voulant pas recevoir encore d'autres coups. Il se prit une petite tartine accompagnée de beurre et de gelée de mûres, ainsi que d'une tasse de chocolat au lait. Il mangea le tout sans faim, mais c'était plus une façon de rassurer Molly Weasley que par réelle envie.

D'ailleurs Molly Weasley, de son nom de jeune fille Prewett, était l'épouse d'Arthur Weasley et la mère de leurs sept enfants. C'était une ancienne élève de Poudlard, ayant été répartie dans la maison Gryffondor. Et aujourd'hui, elle était l'un des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, étant une très bonne duelliste. C'était une femme petite et potelée au visage bienveillant, arrondi et doux, et souvent de bonne humeur. Ses yeux étaient marrons. Ses cheveux étaient tout aussi roux que ceux de ses enfants et elle les relevait en un chignon approximatif. Portant un tablier à fleurs avec une poche d'où dépassait sa baguette magique, elle était une femme au foyer ainsi qu'un excellent cordon bleu ainsi qu'une experte en entretien ménager et de plus, elle savait tricoter.

Afin d'approfondir ses recette en cuisine, elle lisait souvent le magazine « Sorcière Hebdo » d'après les dires de ses enfants. Cependant, ce que reprochait souvent la fratrie Weasley était son côté surprotectrice et ses nombreuses punitions pour les mettre sur le droit chemin. Enfin, c'étaient surtout les jumeaux qui avaient droit à ses sanctions. Malgré tout, elle les aimait, les chouchoutait, les protégeait et savait se faire respecter. N'étant pas une femme soumise, il lui arrivait de perdre très vite patience et d'hurler si fort que même les plus récalcitrants préféraient réfléchir à deux fois avant de s'opposer à cette femme lorsqu'elle brandissait une poêle.

Depuis l'arrivée des nombreux adolescents, elle les avait pris sous son aile, faisant tout son possible pour que chacun ne manque de rien, les étouffant parfois mais sachant toujours ce qu'il fallait faire pour les aider. Elle les occupait à entretenir la demeure durant les matinées. Même les Serpentard mettaient la main à la pâte après que le blond eut l'audace de râler la première journée sur le fait qu'il n'était pas un elfe de maison, et qu'il fut une des victimes des foudres de cette femme. À partir de cet instant, plus aucun n'osa intervenir lorsque l'heure du ménage approchait, ni même ne cherchaient à s'esquiver. Une fois le ménage fait, elle les laissait libre le restant de la journée pour qu'ils puissent s'occuper librement ou pour faire leurs devoirs de vacances.

À ses côtés, outre les adolescents, se trouvait Kingsley Shacklebolt. C'était un homme noir de grande taille, musclé et séduisant. Il avait le parfait physique, de ce que les Moldus appelaient plus communément, d'un Chevalier. Il était un homme très généreux, et également droit, juste et impartial, sauf lorsqu'il s'agissait de Quidditch. Sa puissance magique était extraordinairement forte et c'est pourquoi il avait rejoint l'Ordre du Phénix, afin de combattre les partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Malgré sa participation dans l'Ordre, il continuait à travailler au Ministère de la Magie comme Auror faisant un travail d'infiltration nourrissant l'Ordre en informations, et réduisant à une peau de chagrin les efforts du ministère pour localiser Sirius Black. Aujourd'hui encore, comme à l'accoutumé, il portait une robe de sorcier bleue et un béret d'un ton plus foncé. Harry lui offrit un sourire en guise de salutation mais sursauta lorsque Molly remarqua ses bleus au visage, et même l'Auror fut surpris de voir les contusions alors qu'il avait souvenir de ne pas en avoir vues la veille.

« Merlin, Harry, que t'est-il arrivé ? s'alarma Molly Weasley alors que le côté maternel prenait le dessus.

\- Oh. Ce n'est rien Madame Weasley, la rassura-t-il, s'empêchant de lancer un regard à Ron.

\- Harry, appelle-moi Molly, combien de fois vais-je devoir te le répéter ? Et dis-moi ce qu'il t'est arrivé. Et ne mens pas.

\- Je vous l'ai dit Mada… Euh… Molly. Je suis tombé en sortant de la douche, hier soir. Ce n'est rien de grave. Ça va vite partir, répondit le brun en évitant de la regarder.

\- Fichus Gryffondor. Même pas capable de mentir, morigéna Draco.

\- Draco, veux-tu bien me donner la raison pour laquelle Harry est dans cet état ? s'impatienta Molly, commençant à comprendre peu à peu la situation, après avoir jeté un bref regard vers son fils qui adoptait un comportement d'une personne ayant fait quelque chose de mal.

\- Disons qu'hier, mes illusions envers les Gryffondor comme étant solidaires et autres significatifs ont été réduits en poussière en un clin d'œil. Ou plutôt devrais-je dire en un coup de poing bien placé, exposa le blond de manière arrogante.

\- Pardon ?!

\- Je suis désolé, mais je crois que je vais y aller. J'ai encore du travail à faire au Ministère, s'excusa l'Auror avant de partir précipitamment.

\- Mince, j'ai oublié qu'il y avait le ménage à faire, faut vraiment y aller, n'est-ce pas les amis ? »

S'exclama Hermione, prenant le bras des deux jeunes filles de Serpentard alors que Ginny et Luna prenaient ceux des garçons présents, laissant la mère de famille et Ron seuls dans la cuisine. Ils se mirent à marcher rapidement, s'éloignant le plus possible de la pièce afin d'éviter les foudres de Madame Weasley. Ce qui ne tarda pas. Ils avaient à peine eu le temps de rejoindre le petit salon, devenu le lieu des jeunes, qu'un long cri se fit entendre dans toute la demeure. Ils se regardèrent les uns les autres, soupirant de ne pas être la victime du jour. Ils s'installèrent dans les canapés pour reprendre contenance avant que le silence ne soit brisé par Luna.

« Ben dis donc, Madame Weasley a du caractère. Vous pensez que le Seigneur des Ténèbres réagirait comment face à elle ?

\- Je crois qu'il se remettrait sur le droit chemin, exposa Ginny avec assurance.

\- Moi, je pense que la guerre s'arrêterait d'un coup parce que Molly aurait asséné un coup de poêle tellement fort au Lord qu'il ne voudrait plus en recevoir, exprima Hermione avant d'être interrompue.

\- Pour ma part, je pencherais plutôt pour le fait qu'il arrêterait du jour au lendemain ses massacres, qu'il commencerait à porter un tablier rose pour apprendre à faire la cuisine, le ménage et le tricot. Et qu'il deviendrait ainsi un bon homme au foyer ! »

Chacun des jeunes s'imaginèrent cette scène décrite par Pansy avant qu'ils n'explosent de rire devant cette image ridicule, se permettant un moment d'hilarité parmi ces temps de guerre. Cependant, ils s'arrêtèrent rapidement lorsque Ron, étant devenu plus pâle que la normale, arriva avec sa mère qui donna les directives à chacun des jeunes pour la matinée à venir. Tous se mirent en devoir de satisfaire les exigences de la matrone pour éviter d'attiser la colère qu'ils perçurent encore dans ses yeux. À la fin du ménage, ils allèrent manger les bons petits plats préparés avec soin par Molly, avant de retrouver leur nouveau quartier. Sauf Harry qui déclara vouloir se reposer, ce dont personne n'osa l'empêcher.

* * *

Comme la veille, il réitéra son manège et s'habilla en conséquence pour rendre visite à son arrière-grand-père. Cette situation dura les deux semaines suivantes, sans encombre. Il se souvint encore de la réaction de l'infirmière face à ses lésions lorsqu'elle lui avait ouvert la porte. Elle avait tenté de maquiller le plus possible le tout afin d'éviter d'inquiéter le patriarche de la famille Evans. Et lui avait donné de quoi se soigner convenablement. C'est aussi durant cette session maquillage qu'elle découvrit qui était réellement Petite Lily. Mais ne voulant se mêler de cette histoire, elle laissa courir pour l'instant. Ce n'est que la veille de son anniversaire qu'elle se décida à agir. Pendant que Edward Evans faisait une sieste à l'étage, Yukio amena l'invité(e), arrivé plus tôt que d'habitude, dans le salon habituel. S'installant confortablement tous les deux, elle exigea des explications quant à ses venues. Elle lui révéla même savoir sa véritable identité depuis la fameuse séance de maquillage ce qui fit pâlir le jeune Harry.

« Je… Je… S'il vous plaît, ne dites rien à Grand-Papy Eddy, s'inquiéta-t-il.

\- Et puis-je savoir pourquoi ? s'enquit-elle.

\- J'ai… Je… S'il vous plaît.

\- Dites-moi tout et peut-être que je consentirai à accepter que vous continuiez à venir lui rendre visite. »

Sans attendre, Harry lui expliqua toute l'histoire, montrant même le journal intime de sa mère pour prouver ses dires. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il patienta et craignit la sentence de la jeune infirmière.

« Je vois. Mais vous savez que ce que vous avez fait, et ce que vous faites en ce moment, est mal ?

\- Je le sais mais… J'ai l'impression d'avoir trouvé une partie de ma famille, lui indiqua Harry avec émotion.

\- Je pourrais vous dénoncer au Ministère de la Magie ou à l'Ordre ! insista-t-elle.

\- Non, s'il vous… Le Ministère ? L'Ordre ? Vous… Vous êtes au courant de tout ça ? s'étonna le brun.

\- Bien sûr que je suis au courant. Il vous a fallu… Franchement, je vais te tutoyer, ce sera plus simple... Il t'a fallu tout ce temps pour te rendre compte que j'étais une sorcière ? Et encore, c'est moi-même qui aie dû de te le dire. Sinon, jamais tu n'aurais su, s'exclama-t-elle en croisant les bras et faisant une moue, déçue qu'il n'ait pas découvert son identité plus tôt, mais fière que son rôle soit parfait.

\- Mais… Comment… Vous… Pourquoi ? balbutia l'adolescent ne comprenant plus rien.

\- J'ai été envoyée ici pour protéger ton arrière-grand-père. Mais pour ce faire, j'ai dû être mise sous couverture. Par chance, j'avais acquis pas mal de connaissances en médecine. C'est donc tout naturellement que je me suis faite passée pour une infirmière à domicile et qui le veille vingt-quatre heure sur vingt-quatre. Mais je te dis tout de suite, je ne suis pas encore une Auror confirmée. Je dois finir mon cursus, déclara Yukio avec véhémence.

\- Et Grand-Papy Eddy le sait ? Et Charles ?

\- Non, ton arrière-grand-père ne le sait pas. Et pour Charles, franchement, tu crois vraiment qu'il arriverait à entretenir une telle maison à lui seul ?

\- Il est un sorcier également, je présume, confirma le jeune Gryffondor. Mais alors, je ne pourrais plus venir.

\- Qui a dit que ne tu pouvais plus revenir ? Tu as intérêt à continuer, oui ! Tes visites, même s'il te prend pour ta mère, lui font un bien fou. Donc, continue de venir sans problème. Par contre, je vais te donner de quoi te changer. Après ces deux semaines à être venu avec la même tenue, je me demande pourquoi il ne t'est pas venu à l'idée de changer de vêtements.

\- Ce sont les seuls que j'ai, répondit Harry penaud.

\- Suis-moi. »

Joignant le geste à la parole, il la suivit à travers les couloirs du manoir. Rapidement, ils arrivèrent devant une porte qui s'ouvrit sur une magnifique chambre. Étant grande et spacieuse, un grand lit en métal noir aux motifs de cœur trônait contre le mur à moitié peint en un rose très pâle et aux lambris blancs, face à la porte. Les rideaux qui recouvraient ce lit étaient d'un léger tissu rose. La literie de soie d'un blanc immaculé était couverte en partie par de nombreux coussins et peluches. De chaque côté du lit, une table de chevet en bois blanc avait pris place. Ainsi que de simples lampes de chevet. À la droite du lit, Harry remarqua deux portes. L'une d'elle s'ouvrait sur une salle d'eau avec des motifs océaniques sur les murs et une grande baignoire au centre de la pièce. Laissant également de la place aux autres installations sanitaires qui consistaient en une toilette et un lavabo au-dessus duquel un grand miroir était accroché. Quant à la seconde porte, elle offrait une vue sur un grand dressing où divers vêtements, chaussures et accessoires étaient entreposés, attendant d'être portés. Et face à ces deux portes, une fenêtre laissait voir une vue imprenable sur l'arrière-cour du manoir alors que les rideaux blancs étaient restés attachés sur les côtés par un nœud rose. Finissant le tout, un plafonnier ancien éclairait la pièce.

Harry resta ébahit un instant avant d'être ramené sur terre par la voix du Yukio lui intimant de la suivre, ce qu'il fit. Sans attendre, la jeune infirmière lui amena divers vêtements afin de se changer plus régulièrement. Pendant qu'elle faisait des recherches pour coordonner diverses tenues, avec les chaussures et les accessoires, le brun s'interrogea furtivement sur la raison de son aide et si elle se rendait compte qu'elle habillait un garçon et non une fille. Et que par ailleurs, elle ne trouvait pas cette situation bizarre alors que lui-même se sentait un peu anormal lorsqu'il était habillé ainsi mais appréciant peu à peu.

Il ne put continuer le cours de ses pensées puisque la sorcière lui envoya malencontreusement un haut sur la tête. L'enlevant à la hâte, il patienta que Yukio finisse de dévaliser le dressing. Une fois cela fait, elle lui demanda s'il avait un moyen pour tout transporter sans que cela ne soit trop suspect. Harry reporta son regard sur la montagne d'habits qu'elle lui avait donné, se demandant où il pourrait cacher tout ceci aux autres avant qu'une idée ne lui vienne. Il prit le temps d'expliquer à Yukio le fonctionnement du petit sac qu'il emmenait partout avec lui, mais il ne savait pas qu'elles étaient les capacités maximales dudit sac. Sans attendre, l'infirmière mit petit à petit les vêtements dans ce petit sac. Chacun d'eux fut surpris de constater qu'il arrivait à tout contenir alors qu'il gardait toujours de la même taille.

Sifflant d'admiration devant le talent évident de sa mère, Harry rejoignit son arrière-grand-père afin de prendre le thé, petite habitude prise au fil de ses visites. Lorsque l'heure de partir arriva, Yukio le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte et le prit dans ses bras, le surprenant un peu, et lui promit de ne rien dire sur son secret. Rougissant un peu, il la remercia pour tout et quitta rapidement les lieux. En marchant dans la rue, il se dépêcha de rentrer avant de se faire attraper. Surtout que c'était la première fois qu'il rentrait plus tard qu'à l'accoutumé. Il arriva tout essoufflé devant la demeure Snape, enleva les chaussures puis rentra le plus discrètement possible, espérant comme à chaque fois, de ne pas se faire prendre. Tandis qu'il refermait la porte, il suspendit son geste avant même qu'elle ne soit complétement fermée. Il trembla de peur quand une voix lui parla, brisant le silence du hall.

« Bonsoir Harry. Quel magnifique temps, ne trouves-tu pas ? Si je puis me permettre, cette tenue te sied à ravir. »

* * *

Mais qui donc est-ce ? Qui a bien pu découvrir son petit manège ? Pauvre Harry, lui qui avait si bien réussi à garder son secret jusqu'à maintenant, il a fallu que quelqu'un découvre tout. Mais il fallait bien ça pour laisser planer un suspense jusqu'au prochain chapitre qui arrivera le 2 mars. Et j'espère que pour les personnages de Yukio et de Charles, ils auront réussi à vous surprendre :) Je voulais vraiment faire un effet de surprise avec eux deux. De plus, le fait que notre cher Harry s'habille avec des vêtements féminins, vous sera révélé en temps voulu et au fil des chapitres, ne vous en faites pas donc pas :p De plus, comme je le disais dans certaines de vos réponses à vos reviews, quand on veut faire quelque chose, on le fait avec les moyens du bord. C'est pourquoi, notre petit Harry s'habille avec les vêtements de sa mère pour sortir, malgré le danger qui existe, et tout cela pour aller voir son arrière-grand-père. Maintenant, dites-moi, qui ne ferait pas pareil s'il n'y avait que des vêtements qui ne sont pas à nous sous la main pour pouvoir faire pareil que notre cher Harry :p ? Aller, je vais vous laisser ^^

À tout bientôt,

Sabou


	6. Chapter 6

**Auteur :** ben l'auteur de cette histoire, c'est moi, Sabou \\*o*/

**Correcteur :** The Great Victoria Grant (chapitres 1 à 7), Virgo Slytherin (chapitres 1 à ?)

**Avertissement :** cette histoire contient des relations homosexuelles, c'est-à-dire qu'il y aura des relations entre hommes ainsi que des relations entre femmes. Si cela vous dégoûte, vous pouvez revenir en arrière et choisir une autre histoire. Sinon, il y a une petite croix rouge en haut, à droite de votre écran pour fermer la page. Je ne vous en voudrais pas puisque comme on dit, chacun ses goûts et ses couleurs, et qu'il faut de tout pour faire un monde ;-) Et il y aura aussi du M-preg ce qui signifie une grossesse masculine *o*

**Disclamer :** à ce qu'il paraît, faut le faire et donc, je ne peux y échapper. Juste prévenir que tous les personnages de Harry Potter ainsi que les lieux ne sont pas les miens mais qu'ils appartiennent à l'auteur J.K. Rowling et ce, malgré les nombreuses négociations que nous avons eues pour que je puisse les prendre pour moi et qui se sont soldées par des échecs. Même si la plupart des personnages et des lieux lui appartiennent, j'en ai quelques-uns qui sont les miens dont les enfants de nos héros du monde sorcier ainsi que le lieu où ils vivent leur vie pleinement (pour certains), sans oublier deux ou trois personnages qui aideront à faire avancer l'histoire de nos protagonistes ^^

**Genre :** romance, famille,

**Rating :** M pour les lemon qu'il y aura *w*

**Pairing :** en principal, Drarry, il y aura d'autres couples également (mais c'est une surprise donc pchuteuh :3) et OOC.

**Résumé :** Comment faire lorsque l'on devient parent alors qu'on est soi-même encore un adolescent ? Alors que notre éducation n'est pas encore terminée et qu'il faut faire celle de son enfant ? Comment notre entourage réagit face à cela ? Comment concilier notre vie d'ado à celle de parent ? Telles sont les questions que tout jeune se pose lorsqu'il se trouve dans ce genre de situation et qu'il faut y faire face sans possibilité de retour en arrière. C'est ce que nos héros vont découvrir…

**Note de l'auteur :** Bah dis donc… Déjà cinq chapitres de publiés et 43 commentaires… Je suis trop contente et je vous en remercie grandement. Car mine de rien, tous vos petits messages m'aident à trouver l'inspiration pour vite écrire la suite – et accessoirement, ça me met des coups de pied au cul pour que je me bouge – donc merci beaucoup. Merci également à **Alycia Panther**, **shanekitsunestiles**,** kimykymi**, **stormtrooper2**,** shenendoahcalyssa**,** 77Hildegard** et **Anahissa** pour vos reviews. Sans oublier toutes ces personnes m'ayant mise en follows et en favoris, je vous remercie :) Comme d'habitude je tente de répondre à vos commentaires dans les plus brefs délais – même si cette fois j'avoue, j'ai un peu tardé pour le faire ^^' – mais j'essaie tjrs de trouver du temps pour le faire. Puisque vous faites pareils en laissant une trace de votre passage, je veux répondre à vos messages à chaque fois. Aussi, ceux n'étant pas inscrits sur le site, j'ai répondu à vos reviews sur mon blog, dont le lien se trouve sur mon profil. Je vous invite donc à vous y rendre pour jeter un œil à votre réponse :) Je suis contente que ce chapitre vous ait plu. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira tout autant.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Est-ce que tu regrettes ?**_

_**Chapitre 06 : Joyeux Anniversaire**_

_Oh non… Je ne peux pas le croire… Tout mais pas ça… Presque deux semaines que je fais ça et c'est seulement aujourd'hui qu'on m'attrape ?!… Qu'est-ce que je fais ?... Je me fais passer pour une fille perdue ?... Mouais, non. Ça paraîtra bizarre, surtout qu'il m'a déjà appelé par mon prénom… Mon Dieu, que dois-je faire ?... Pitié, aidez-moi. Seigneur, Merlin, Allah, Bouddha, Kami-sama, tous les dieux qui existent, aidez-moi à me sortir de là !... Je préfère même être de nouveau en face de Voldemort pour le combattre que d'affronter son regard ou ses remarques !... Que dois-je faire ?... Au secours !... C'est vraiment le pire jour de ma vie. D'abord Yukio qui m'avoue toute la vérité sur elle et sur Charles. Et maintenant, c'est lui qui me surprend ?... De toutes les personnes présentes chez Snape, il a fallu que ce soit lui. Je suis maudit. J'attire vraiment les ennuis là où je passe…_

Tremblant de peur, Harry referma complètement la porte et se retourna face à l'invité surprise. Déglutissant avec difficulté, il soutint le regard bleu pétillant de Dumbledore. Ils restèrent quelques instants à s'observer avant que l'adulte ne lui demande de le suivre. En silence, le brun accepta et le suivit jusque dans sa chambre. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans celle-ci, l'adolescent s'assit sur son lit puis attendit la sentence de son aîné. Une fois encore, aucun ne pipa mot. Ce silence perdura un long moment avant que le jeune Gryffondor ne craque.

« Je suis désolé professeur, débuta le brun.

\- De quoi es-tu désolé Harry ? Je n'ai encore rien dit.

\- Je sais que je n'aurai pas dû sortir d'ici mais…

\- Mais tu voulais découvrir une partie de ta famille, le coupa le directeur.

\- Comment le savez-vous ?

\- Disons que je garde un œil un peu partout grâce à l'intermédiaire de mes quelques amis.

\- Yukio, souffla Harry, plus par affirmation que par question.

\- Oui, entre autres. Mais si tu m'en disais plus sur toute cette histoire ?

\- Euh…Très bien, accepta le jeune homme surpris de ne pas recevoir de remontrance. En fait, tout a commencé quand vous êtes venu me chercher au début du mois. Ma Tante m'a donné un carton rempli des affaires de ma mère et parmi elles, il y avait son journal intime. Et quand on est arrivés ici, j'avais déjà eu quelques bribes d'information disant que ma mère et Snape…

\- Le professeur Snape, Harry, le reprit l'adulte.

\- Oui, donc, le professeur Snape, et je voulais en savoir plus alors j'ai demandé à Remus. Mais il m'a dit de directement poser mes questions auprès de Snape… Je veux dire du professeur Snape, se corrigea-t-il sous le regard réprobateur du Directeur. Comme je n'osais pas le faire, j'ai lu le journal de ma mère et j'ai vu que son grand-père, donc mon arrière-grand-père, vivait par ici. Cependant, je ne savais pas où il habitait exactement. Jusqu'à ce que le manoir, celle sur la colline, m'intrigue tellement que j'ai eu l'idée de prendre les vêtements de ma mère puis d'aller lui rendre visite. Et la suite, vous la connaissez je suppose. J'ai continué à lui rendre visite en ayant eu à chaque fois de la chance de ne pas me faire prendre, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, termina-t-il d'une façon déçue.

\- Je te reconnais bien là pour ton goût contre le règlement, plaisanta Dumbledore.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais arrêter…

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de le faire. En retrouvant ton arrière-grand-père, la protection quant au sang de ta mère s'est à nouveau activée. Ainsi, tu peux continuer à lui rendre visite sans aucun problème. Et si je puis me permettre, je pense que tu as trouvé un très bon argument pour convaincre les adultes de vous laisser une journée de libre afin de profiter d'une merveilleuse sortie entre amis. Pour une journée spéciale telle qu'un anniversaire ? »

Supposa-t-il malicieusement, avec ses yeux plus pétillants que jamais, alors qu'il quittait la pièce, laissant un Harry perplexe quant à ses derniers mots. Un peu perdu, le jeune homme s'observa rapidement avant que l'idée ne germe subitement dans son esprit. Comprenant le sens des mots de son Directeur, il sourit et se changea rapidement pour rejoindre les autres déjà attablés devant le repas. Durant tout le dîner, Harry n'osa exprimer son idée à voix haute. Il ne participa pas tellement aux conversations également. Préférant jouer avec la nourriture en la faisant passer d'un côté à l'autre de l'assiette, sans vraiment y toucher. Même si certains tentaient tant bien que mal de le faire réagir par tous les moyens.

Tandis que la fin des desserts s'approchait, Harry n'avait toujours rien osé demander. Il aida simplement à débarrasser la table et faire la vaisselle avec les autres jeunes de son âge, avant de rejoindre leur petit salon. Une fois là-bas, il s'installa, ou plutôt se colla, auprès de sa meilleure amie. Cela la surprit au passage pour sa proximité alors que durant ces derniers jours, il avait l'air distant et ne cherchait pas vraiment un contact avec son entourage. Posant sa tête sur l'épaule de la brunette, il se mit à lire le livre ouvert sur les genoux de la jeune fille. Personne ne brisa le silence apaisant de la pièce. Chacun s'affairait à son occupation favorite. Mais cela ne dura pas puisque n'y tenant plus, Blaise interrompit cette apaisante ambiance.

« Bon, alors, on décide quoi pour demain ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Tu voudrais faire quoi Harry ? Puisque c'est ton anniversaire, c'est toi le roi du jour, déclara Ginny en souriant.

\- Ça y est, j'ai une idée. Pourquoi est-ce que nous ne mettrions pas de la musique à fond puis on se mettrait à danser comme des fous toute la journée, proposa Pansy tout en se mettant à se déhancher.

\- Ma chère Pansy chérie, tu es la seule à aimer danser. Alors s'il te plaît, laisse-nous avoir une autre activité que ça, intervint le métis, tandis que la jeune Serpentard se rassit en le boudant.

\- J'aimerai bien passer la journée dans le côté Moldu, interrompit Harry gardant toujours sa position initiale, c'est-à-dire les yeux fixés sur les lignes du roman, pendant que les autres se regardaient.

\- Harry… Nous n'avons pas le droit de sortir, tu le sais bien, exposa tristement sa meilleure amie.

\- Même si on se déguisait ? continua-t-il pourtant avec espoir. »

Mais personne ne put lui répondre car on entra dans la pièce au même instant. Ce fut Remus qui ouvrit la marche. Il était suivit par Sirius et Severus qui se disputaient sur un sujet quelconque. Ensuite, une Tonks joyeuse – aux cheveux d'un bleu électrique pour cette fois – suivait le mouvement, vite précédée par Shacklebolt. Après eux, Dumbledore les accompagnait, ne se départant pas de son sourire. Et les derniers qui fermaient la marche étaient Monsieur et Madame Weasley qui arborait, quant à elle, une mine soucieuse. Tous les adolescents se jetèrent des coups d'œil afin de déterminer qui avait pu faire une bêtise pour avoir droit à un tel comité. Comme aucun n'osa parler, ce fut leur Directeur qui amorça la conversation.

« Jeunes gens, veuillez tout d'abord m'excuser de n'être venu plus tôt vous rendre visite. Mais les temps étant durs, de nombreuses obligations me tiennent à l'écart. Malgré tout, j'ose espérer que la cohabitation entre vous se passe sans encombres, demanda Dumbledore avec son sourire et son regard malicieux.

\- Oui professeur, répondit Hermione. Nous passons beaucoup de temps ensemble…

\- Par la force des choses certes, mais cela nous a permis d'apprendre à mieux nous connaître, termina Pansy en lançant un regard neutre aux Gryffondor. Et de voir que la plupart des stéréotypes ne sont pas vraiment fondés…

\- Et qu'il vaut mieux ne pas juger dès la première impression. Mais d'apprendre à connaître la personne avant de se faire une opinion, conclut Hermione en reprenant la parole alors qu'à son tour, elle lançait un regard neutre aux Serpentard.

\- J'en suis fort aise, s'exclama l'argenté heureux. Et pensez-vous que cette entente durera à votre rentrée à Poudlard ? questionna-t-il.

\- Seul le temps nous le dira, pensa Luna à voix haute.

\- Oui, seul le temps pourra nous le dire, concéda l'adulte. Mais outre ma venue afin d'apercevoir votre entente, j'ai ouïe dire que demain, une certaine personne fêtait son quinzième anniversaire, continua-t-il d'une façon enfantine.

\- C'est cela. Demain, Harry a son anniversaire. Et avant que vous n'arriviez, on parlait justement de ce que nous pouvions faire pour le fêter. Malheureusement, nous n'avons pas vraiment d'idées à vrai dire, répliqua toute penaude Ginny. Enfin si, une idée est venue mais je ne pense pas qu'elle soit réalisable.

\- Et quelle est-elle ?

\- Si nous pouvions sortir durant la journée…

\- Quoi ? Il est hors de question que je perde l'un de mes enfants alors que des Mangemorts rodent dans les rues de Londres, s'exclama Molly scandalisée interrompant sa fille.

\- Mais Maman, on se serait déguisés, argua la jeune fille en tenant tête à sa mère.

\- C'est une idée forte plaisante, commença Albus sous les regards choqués des autres adultes et surpris des jeunes adolescents. Ma foi, pourquoi ne pas accepter cette proposition ? »

Proposa-t-il en s'adressant, cette fois-ci, aux adultes restés toujours choqués qu'une telle proposition soit faite. Encore plus que le Directeur, l'un des plus puissants sorciers de tous les temps, notamment pour sa grande sagesse, mais aussi pour être le seul sorcier à faire peur au Seigneur des Ténèbres, accepte aussi facilement. Son sourire s'agrandit lorsqu'il se retourna vers ses élèves.

« Bien. Je pense que cette idée est approuvée, déclara-t-il alors que son regard se mettait à pétiller davantage. Toutefois, la contrainte est que chacun de vous doit se déguiser de façon à ne pas être reconnu. Et que des adultes vous accompagnent toute la journée, énonça sérieusement l'argenté. Il est inutile de négocier sur ce point. Il en va de votre sécurité, termina Dumbledore en ancrant avec insistance de ses yeux bleus Harry, lui faisant comprendre que l'avertissement s'adressait plus particulièrement à lui.

\- Albus, s'offensa Madame Weasley. N'y a-t-il pas d'autre solution ? Ils peuvent tout aussi bien rester ici, en sécurité, tenta-t-elle d'exposa avant que Harry n'intervienne.

\- Madam… Heu Molly. Depuis notre arrivée, nous sommes restés sagement enfermer ici, sans rien demander. Alors juste pour une journée, on ne pourrait pas sortir un peu pour profiter de l'air frais ? On resterait dans le Londres Moldu, en plus. Les Mangemorts n'auraient pas vraiment dans l'idée de nous voir là-bas. Et puis, utiliser du Polynectar, c'est un peu tard pour la faire maintenant, et pour la magie… C'est une autre histoire…

\- Potter, comment savez-vous qu'il est tard pour préparer le Polynectar ? questionna le potionniste, intrigué. Je n'ai jamais mentionné cette potion durant mes cours. Ni quels en étaient ses effets, et encore moins demandé pour un devoir.

\- Heu… Parce que… Parce qu'Hermione a dû me le dire il y a quelques temps, pendant qu'elle faisait des recherches, débita-t-il rapidement, devenant rouge alors que son amie n'en menait pas large sous le regard inquisiteur de leur professeur qui tenta de savoir la vérité.

\- Voyons Severus, si ces jeunes disent avoir lu par hasard le nom de cette potion, vous n'avez pas besoin d'en savoir plus, intervint le Directeur. Sur ce, je vous attends demain matin, à dix heures précises afin de peaufiner votre future journée. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit, jeunes gens. »

Et il partit sans rien demander de plus. Il fut vite suivit par Molly qui essayait une fois encore de faire refuser cette idée saugrenue de sortie. Pendant que son mari lui expliquait que cette sortie serait bénéfique pour le moral des adolescents. Le professeur Snape, quant à lui, continuait de lancer des regards soupçonneux aux deux jeunes Gryffondor qui tentaient de fuir ses yeux noirs. Cependant, sa vue fut coupée par Remus qui s'interposa entre lui et les deux jeunes coupables présumés. Souriant en coin, il lui fit un signe de tête l'intimant à sortir. Severus reporta son attention sur le loup-garou et accepta bon gré, mal gré. Alors qu'ils allaient sortir, le lycanthrope se retourna vers son ami d'enfance et l'obligea à les suivre. Bougonnant, il finit par les précéder.

Lorsque les adolescents furent seuls, ils sourirent, contents d'avoir l'autorisation d'une sortie en plein air. Par la suite, chacun exprima ce qu'il désirait faire durant cette journée, dans une ambiance joviale. Malgré cela, un doute plana lorsque Luna fit une remarque sur les déguisements, en voulant savoir comment chacun allait se déguiser. Cette simple phrase fana l'ambiance alors que tous se demandaient avec quoi ils pourraient s'habiller ou autres artifices afin de passer inaperçu. Harry observa ses amis ainsi que les Serpentard avant de prendre la parole en annonçant avoir quelques affaires qu'il pourrait prêter. Il ajouta que si chacun d'eux prêtait également des vêtements, ils auraient alors un plus large choix pour trouver son costume. Haussant les épaules, ils approuvèrent cette idée puis tout le monde partit rejoindre sa chambre pour prendre quelques affaires et les ramener dans la chambre du rouge et or.

Quand Harry arriva dans sa chambre, il vit posé sur son lit un grand paquet cadeau emballé dans un papier bleu aux rayures blanches avec un ruban blanc. Intrigué, il s'en approcha et aperçu une petite carte où était écrit « Un petit quelque chose à l'avance fort utile pour une telle journée ! » Souriant, le brun comprit immédiatement d'où provenait ce présent avant de l'ouvrir. À l'intérieur, il trouva plusieurs colorations temporaires pour cheveux, du nécessaire à maquillage, des perruques diverses, des lentilles de différentes couleurs et quelques accessoires supplémentaires. Riant tout seul, il étala le tout sur le sol avant de prendre le petit sac de sa mère puis d'étaler également les affaires données plus tôt par l'infirmière de son arrière-grand-père.

Il eut à peine le temps de terminer cette tâche qu'on frappa à sa porte. N'ayant eu le temps de donner l'autorisation d'entrer, les filles ouvrirent la porte et se précipitèrent vers le Gryffondor. Les garçons, qui avaient suivi avec plus de modération, arrivèrent peu après. Quand tout ce petit monde se fut installé, ils remarquèrent aussitôt les accessoires présents. Tandis que les jeunes adolescents haussaient un sourcil interrogateur, Harry détourna son attention sur les filles. Avec ce geste, cela ne laissa pas le temps à Blaise de lui poser des questions qui seraient, de son point de vue, fortes embarrassantes. Petit à petit, chacun trouva ce qu'il mettrait le lendemain, additionnant quelques artifices à une perruque, un shampooing éphémère ou encore des lentilles. Une fois cela fait, tous repartirent se reposer, attendant avec impatience que ce dernier jour de juillet arrive vite. Rangeant le tout dans un coin avant de se coucher dans le lit, Harry, un sourire bienheureux aux lèvres, pensa que pour la première fois de sa vie, son anniversaire serait fêté avec ses amis.

* * *

Tôt le matin, au deuxième étage, Hermione sortit de son lit et réveilla ses camarades de chambre. Dans un grognement, Ginny releva les couvertures, se redressa tant bien que mal alors que ses yeux restaient, quant à eux, obstinément fermés. Les cheveux en bataille, comme si elle avait été terrifiée en découvrant un monstre, elle bâilla longuement tout en s'étirant le dos. Secouant la tête pour reprendre pied avec la réalité, elle se leva complétement lorsque la porte de la salle d'eau s'ouvrit sur la brunette fraîchement préparée. La rouquine reporta son attention sur la troisième personne partageant leur chambre. Mais la voyant cachée sous la couette, elle haussa les épaules puis alla faire sa toilette, laissant le soin à Hermione de réveiller l'endormie.

Soufflant d'agacement, la brunette se plaça au pied du lit de Luna et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Sans laisser une chance à la blonde de se réveiller d'elle-même, elle se saisit des coins de l'édredon puis tira d'un coup sec. Hélas, cela fut peine perdue. À part ajouter un peu de bordel dans cette pièce, la dorée ne se réveilla nullement. Pour contenir son agacement, Hermione inspecta rapidement la chambre. Elle vit quelques livres traînants au pied de son lit. Il y avait également quelques papiers de bonbons éparpillés un peu partout. Des vêtements sales à l'intérieur du panier à linge ainsi qu'autour, ce qui devait sûrement être l'œuvre des deux plus jeunes se disputant un concours de basket. Et des chaussures se cachaient dans tous les recoins possibles. Sans oublier des accessoires posés sur toutes les surfaces disponibles. Elle fit une petite note mentale à elle-même sur la nécessité de la ranger.

Levant les yeux au ciel devant ce désordre, elle reporta son attention sur Luna. Un sourire ourla ses lèvres quand une idée lui vint subitement. Elle attendit patiemment que la rousse vienne lui prêter main forte. Elle ne dut pas attendre longtemps que celle-ci sorte de la salle de bain. Ginny la rejoignit et Hermione lui exposa son idée. Souriant à son tour, elle accepta. Chacune se saisit d'une cheville de la blonde, prirent appui avec un pied sur le lit puis tirèrent d'un coup. Avant de tomber à la renverse dans un échec total. Ce qu'elles ne purent prévoir ce fut la réaction de l'endormie. Celle-ci, ayant senti qu'on lui prenait les chevilles, avait alors saisi de ses mains la tête de lit, empêchant les deux autres de réussir leur coup.

De rage, Ginny sauta sur le lit par vengeance faisant ainsi tanguer le matelas dans tous les sens. Rapidement, Hermione les rejoignirent avec les coussins des autres lits et une bataille commença. Sous les éclats de rire, Luna céda enfin puis se leva, renversant les deux autres. La blonde se dirigea dans la salle d'eau et ferma la porte en la claquant légèrement, sous les rires moqueurs des deux Gryffondor quant à l'allure de la Serdaigle. Cette hilarité se dissipa peu à peu avant que la plus vieille ne suggère de ranger la chambre en attendant que la dernière ne soit fin prête à sortir. Un peu réticente, Ginny finit tout de même par ranger. Au moment de terminer le rangement, Luna sortit et arrangea rapidement son coin de la pièce.

Quand tout fut en ordre du point de vue d'Hermione, elles partirent rejoindre les deux autres filles du groupe d'adolescents, en face de leur chambre. Devant la porte, elles ne surent que faire. Elles hésitèrent entre frapper simplement et attendre une réponse, ou entrer dans la chambre et les réveiller à leur manière. Au final, Luna décida pour elles lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce. Dedans, les jeunes filles virent les deux autres encore endormies. Se souriant les unes les autres de façon espiègle, elles les réveillèrent à grand coup de cris, de secouages brusques et de « sautages de matelas. » Pensant à une attaque, Pansy et Millicent brandirent leurs baguettes avant de s'apercevoir que ce n'était que les lions et Loufoca. Soupirant de soulagement, elles lancèrent des regards noirs avant de se recouvrir de leurs couvertures.

Ne se sentant pas gênées, les personnes surprises continuèrent leur manège jusqu'à ce que les Serpentard abandonnent l'idée de passer une matinée tranquille. Elles grognèrent de mécontentement et les sommèrent de se taire le temps qu'elles puissent se préparer plus convenablement. Avec un sourire triomphant, Hermione, Ginny et Luna acceptèrent sans aucun problème, et les attendirent. Comme elles prenaient leur temps, les trois invitées finirent par s'asseoir sur les lits, attendant avec impatience. Trouvant que cela prenait trop de temps, Hermione se leva puis les rejoignit pour en faire la remarque. Millicent et Pansy la regardèrent puis soupirèrent à l'unisson de devoir expédier leur toilette.

Lorsqu'elles furent toutes ensembles, elles se concertèrent pour savoir comment réveiller les garçons. En sachant plus que les trois autres, les deux Serpentard les dirigèrent au troisième étage. Arrivées sur place, Millicent entra sans frapper, vite suivie par les autres filles. Un peu intimidées, Hermione et Ginny restèrent en retrait alors que Luna accompagnait les deux brunes. De leur coin, les Gryffondor firent rapidement un tour des lieux. Des chaussures, des livres et des papiers traînaient partout au sol. Et du linge propre ou sale – difficile à déterminer pour certains – étaient éparpillés partout dans la chambre. Même des chaussettes avaient réussi à être suspendues sur les montants des deux lits, alors que d'autres séchaient probablement – enfin elles l'espéraient – au-dessus des abat-jours aux ampoules allumées. Secouant la tête, elles observèrent le manège des autres.

Pansy, qui savait comment réveiller ses amis de façon douce, se servit un verre d'eau froide avant de le jeter sur Blaise. Celui-ci se leva d'un coup sur le matelas sous la surprise alors que la couverture tombait, laissant apercevoir qu'il ne portait rien lorsqu'il dormait. Rouge de gêne, Hermione se retourna tout en se cachant le visage à l'aide de ses mains. Quant à Ginny et Luna, elles ricanèrent en compagnie des demoiselles de Serpentard. Secouant la tête, Pansy jeta un caleçon à son ami, lui intimant de s'habiller rapidement, pour ne pas choquer plus que nécessaire tandis qu'il pestait contre ce réveil brutal. Du côté de Millicent, celle-ci secouait fortement Theo qui finit par se réveiller. Chose surprenante, il ne fit aucun commentaire face à la présence des jeunes filles. Ni même ne s'être levé avec tous les bruits qu'il y avait eu dans la pièce. Tous deux s'habillèrent précipitamment, sans mettre de haut, et accompagnèrent les filles jusqu'au dernier étage.

Arrivés devant la porte du dernier protagoniste, Blaise s'exclama qu'il voulait le réveiller à sa manière. Soupçonneuse, Pansy accepta et le suivit, accompagnée des autres. Dans la chambre, une autre ambiance régnait. Alors que les trois autres étaient en désordres, celle-ci respirait la propreté. Rien ne traînait au sol. Tout avait l'air d'être à sa place initiale. Hermione pensa brièvement qu'il était peut-être un peu trop maniaque au niveau propreté. Avant que le métis ne la fasse revenir au temps présent quand il hurla aux oreilles du blond qui se réveilla de fort mauvaise humeur. Il lança un regard tellement noir et froid que tous frémirent, sauf Blaise qui se contenta de s'asseoir sur le lit puis de poser son bras sur les épaules de Malfoy.

Continuant à lancer des regards glacés à faire pâlir les glaces des pôles, Draco s'extirpa de son lit. Il enleva le bras de son ami avec brutalité, dû à la colère, puis parti rejoindre la salle d'eau pour faire un brin de toilette. Cependant Pansy l'en empêcha, lui jurant qu'il pourrait le fait après, lorsque Harry serait éveillé. Se retenant de la frapper pour ne pas avoir droit à son rituel du matin, il soutint son regard un moment, acceptant en fin de compte. Inspirant et expirant calmement afin de se calmer un tant soit peu, il suivit la troupe jusqu'à la porte voisine. Entrant sur la pointe des pieds, ils se dirigèrent vers le lit. En son centre, ils virent le brun dormir du sommeil du juste, en position fœtale. Souriant avec tendresse, Hermione s'abreuva de cette vision avant de sauter sur le lit, coussin en main, vite suivit par les autres adolescents qui, eux aussi, avaient pris des oreillers.

Pauvre Harry ! Dormir comme un bien heureux. Rêvant de souvenirs décrits par sa mère dans le journal intime. Avant de se faire brusquement tiré du sommeil en sentant plusieurs poids faire tanguer son matelas, sans pouvoir empêcher le phénomène de se produire. Se réveillant d'un coup, il sentit un coussin lui frapper le dos avant qu'un autre coup ne lui arrive sur la tête. Ripostant comme il put, le brun se saisit de son propre oreiller et partit à l'assaut. Au bout d'un moment, une bataille de polochons s'engagea sous les rires des jeunes, alors que plein de plumes commençaient à joncher le sol auparavant si net. Ils finirent par tomber par terre à force de se lancer les oreillers à la figure. Néanmoins, cela ne les stoppa nullement de continuer leur petite bataille amicale. Seul le blond était resté en retrait, ne participant pas à cette petite guerre, mais les observait avec un sourire en coin. Secouant la tête, il repartit dans son antre afin de se préparer pour la journée.

À la longue, Harry finit par capituler face à sept adversaires. Ne pouvant rivaliser contre eux, il déclara forfait, s'effondrant au sol d'épuisement. Hermione s'assit près de lui puis entreprit une bataille de chatouilles. Riant à gorge déployée, Harry ne sut que faire d'autre que de tenter de se relever pour se cacher derrière les autres. Toutefois, au lieu de l'aider à esquiver son amie, ils continuèrent la tâche que la Gryffondor avait commencée. Finalement, l'arrivée de Remus, qui venait simplement les prévenir que le petit-déjeuner serait bientôt servi, les arrêtèrent. Face au carnage, l'adulte resta ébaubi quand il vit toutes les plumes au sol. Ne sachant pas trop comment réagir, il se décida à ne faire aucun commentaire. Il sorti simplement sa baguette et lança un sort de nettoyage. Le remerciant avec un sourire, Harry arrangea son lit alors que les autres adolescents redescendaient dans leur chambre respective, se préparer sommairement dans un premier temps.

* * *

Une fois attablés, le petit-déjeuner se passa dans la bonne humeur. Tous souhaitèrent un joyeux anniversaire à un Harry ravit, mais néanmoins embarrassé, qui ne se départait pas de son grand sourire. Le brun mangea de bon appétit afin de ne pas être privé de cette sortie, ni que ses camarades n'en soient également privés, sous le regard vigilant de Madame Weasley. La seule chose que le jeune homme appréhendait, était l'avis et le regard de tous sur son accoutrement. De plus, il se demanda aussi qui les accompagnerait pour cette fameuse journée. Songeur, il termina son repas sous l'œil satisfait de Molly puis suivit ses amis pour s'habiller.

Dès que Harry entra dans sa chambre, il sortit les vêtements et les accessoires voulus, et s'enferma dans la salle d'eau. Par chance, il lui restait, au bas mot, un peu moins de trois heures de temps pour se préparer, ce qu'il pensait être plus que suffisant. Se saisissant de la bouteille de coloration temporaire, il stoppa son mouvement quand on frappa à sa porte. Se demandant qui pouvait bien le déranger, il reposa le tube puis alla vers la porte, le forçant à l'ouvrir à l'inopportun. Avant même de pouvoir prononcer une parole, toutes les filles prirent d'assaut la pièce. Soupirant de frustration, il ferma la porte dans un petit claquement discret, et se retourna vers elles en croisant les bras. Il les regarda une à une pour leur faire comprendre qu'elles le gênaient légèrement dans ses préparatifs.

« Oh, c'est bon Ry. On vient aussi t'aider, ne t'inquiète pas, déclara son amie alors qu'elle cherchait du produit pour cheveux.

\- Oui, et tu vas adorer ce qu'on va te faire, s'exclama Ginny avec un regard brillant de malice. »

Déglutissant avec difficulté de connaître la suite des évènements qu'elles lui promettaient avec leurs regards, Harry craignait déjà le pire. Et ses craintes furent confirmées dès qu'on l'empoigna pour l'amener dans la salle de bain. Se débattant pour se libérer de leurs poignes de fer, Ginny et Luna l'installèrent sur une chaise. Elles l'immobilisèrent – ou plutôt le paralysèrent – grâce au maléfice du Saucisson, liant ses mains et ses pieds, lui bloquant également la mâchoire, l'empêchant de s'enfuir ou de hurler à leurs oreilles. Seuls ses yeux bougeaient et voyaient ce qui se passait autour de lui, sans avoir la possibilité d'intervenir. Pendant que Millicent étalait une petite palette de maquillage sur le petit meuble de linges, du côté de Pansy et d'Hermione, elles remplirent leurs mains de produit pour cheveux et en frictionnèrent le cuir chevelu du brun, sous ses protestations mentales.

Ayant pitié de son meilleur ami, Hermione lança le contresort. La remerciant, Harry accepta de ne pas bouger, les laissant faire. Attendant que le produit fasse effet, il pensa pouvoir enfin souffler. Cependant, il déchanta rapidement quand il sentit qu'on essayait de lui retirer ses vêtements, ce qu'il arrêta dès qu'il s'en rendit compte, avant qu'elles n'y parviennent, promettant de se changer lui-même par la suite. C'est ainsi que débuta les essayages des diverses tenues. Les mettant devant le jeune homme, qui se retenait avec peine de les attaquer à coup de sorts cuisants, chacune était commentée par toutes les filles. Lorsqu'enfin, elles en trouvèrent une où tous les avis étaient le même.

Pendant ce temps-là, Harry tenta de se soustraire. Alors dès qu'il fut debout, il courut pour rejoindre sa chambre. Malheureusement, il ne fut pas assez rapide. On lui saisit le bras, enleva ses lunettes, le mit à genoux avec la tête au-dessus de la baignoire, pendant que Millicent cherchait la bonne température d'eau. Protestant avec véhémence, le Gryffondor se débattit tant bien que mal mais rien à faire. Elles restaient obstinées à terminer leur tâche.

_Purée, pour des filles, elles ont de la force_, pensa-t-il.

Derrière lui, Hermione et Pansy remplissaient leurs mains de shampooing puis frottèrent la chevelure de jais qui, au fur et à mesure que le produit partait sous le jet d'eau, devenait d'une autre couleur. Quand tout le produit fut enlevé, Harry sentit un linge s'enrouler autour de ses cheveux avant d'être relevé avec de l'aide. Les paupières closes à cause du reste du produit moussant mélangé à l'eau, il se laissa guider jusque sur son lit. On lui massa longuement son cuir chevelu avec le linge pour sécher les cheveux. Afin de lui permettre de voir plus clair, on lui épongea également l'eau mousseuse restée sur les paupières. Une fois cela fait, on lui redonna ses lunettes.

Avant de le laisser se voir, elles finirent par le coiffer, tirant ses cheveux dans tous les sens, les tressant, les lissant, les bouclant, lui faisant passer une heure de souffrance terrible et interminable. Il avait la nette impression de se les faire arracher un à un. Quand enfin on le laissa tranquille, le brun vit dans les yeux des jeunes filles un air satisfait qui lui fit peur. Il se redressa vivement et courut voir le résultat dans le miroir de la salle de bain.

Devant son reflet, il resta pantois. Ses cheveux auparavant d'un noir de jais étaient devenus châtain clair suite à une légère coloration blonde. Il se passa les doigts dans ses cheveux pour être sûr que ce n'était pas un effet d'optique, et se pinça aussi le bras pour vérifier qu'il ne rêvait pas. Autrefois indisciplinés, il les retrouvait dans une coiffure très travaillée. Une jolie tresse revenait sur le front en une décoration façon elfique. Dans un style flottant, quelques pics à chignon en perle de nacre maintenaient les cheveux tirés vers l'arrière.

Toujours sous le choc, il rejoignit les demoiselles qui attendaient avec impatience son avis. Pensant que son calvaire se terminait enfin, il releva les yeux, posant sa question de façon muette. Question à laquelle on lui répondit simplement qu'il était temps de se faire maquiller. Écarquillant les yeux d'horreur, il tenta de s'esquiver mais fut réinstallé de force sur la chaise. C'est ainsi que Millicent attaqua la séance de maquillage avec du fond de teint, cachant de ce fait la légendaire cicatrice qui aurait pu trahir sa véritable identité. Une fois cela fait, elle prit d'autres produits de cosmétiques tandis que Harry protestait de ne pas être une fille et qu'il n'était pas nécessaire d'aller aussi loin pour un simple déguisement. Malheureusement pour lui, les cinq filles firent la sourde oreille et continuèrent la petite séance.

Lorsqu'elles furent satisfaites du résultat, Hermione déclara qu'il était temps de le laisser seul pour qu'il puisse s'habiller tranquillement, et qu'elles devaient se préparer à leur tour. Dépité, Harry les laissa partir sans une once de regret et porta son regard sur la robe choisie. Grimaçant, il la rangea dans l'armoire puis s'en choisi une autre plus à son goût. Il prit une robe légère blanche à manche courte, qui lui arrivait aux genoux.

Elle était en jean au niveau de la poitrine. Le haut des épaules, la fermeture des poches sur la poitrine et la bande entourant les boutons blancs l'étaient également. Au col de celle-ci était brodé, avec un fil de couleur crème, des motifs floraux. Et une fine cordelette crème cintrait légèrement la taille. Il prit un petit sac en rotin décoré d'un gros nœud en cuir brun pour accessoiriser sa tenue. Un petit cœur en or pendait au milieu de la boucle, de la sacoche. Pour finir, il se saisit de chaussures à petit talon avec des lanières blanches. Une fois complètement habillé, il se dirigea vers le miroir.

En se regardant dans la glace, Harry remercia les filles du maquillage léger qu'elles lui avaient fait. Et c'est avec stupéfaction qu'il se rendit compte que les lentilles mises par elles dissimulaient sa couleur naturelle derrière un joli marron noisette. Souriant doucement, il continua son observation en passant par le khôl sous ses yeux et la légère poudre argentée étalée sur ses paupières. Son regard se poursuivit sur ses joues fardées par un peu de rose, pour se terminer sur ses lèvres où un gloss pailleté avait été appliqué. Finissant son inspection, il s'observa à nouveau dans son ensemble avant de se dire qu'au final, il ne pourrait jamais sortir de la sorte. Dépité, Harry alla s'asseoir sur son lit et attendit que le temps passe.

* * *

Toujours dans ses pensées, il entendit à peine que quelqu'un frappait à la porte, ni même qu'on l'ouvrait. La tête de Remus passa par l'entrebâillement pour constater que Harry était simplement assis sur le lit. Entrant dans la chambre, il s'arrêta quelques secondes pour détailler la tenue que portait le Gryffondor. Plus le temps passait, plus sa ressemblance d'avec James s'amenuisait au profit de la ressemblance d'avec Lily. Il sourit avant de le rejoindre. Assis sur le lit, il entendit le brun soupirer. Curieux, l'adulte posa son regard sur l'adolescent attendant que celui-ci entame la conversation, ce qui ne tarda pas.

« Est-ce que c'est bizarre que je sois habillé comme ça ?

\- Habillé comment ? En fille ? Où devrais-je dire plutôt dire en jeune femme ? Eh bien, puisque c'est un déguisement, tu ne devrais pas te sentir mal à l'aise.

\- Comment tu sais que…, s'étonna le jeune.

\- Harry, je suis un loup-garou. Et je peux te garantir que tu sens l'incertitude à des kilomètres, lui répondit le lycanthrope d'un air dégoûté.

\- Désolé !

\- Ce n'est rien. Alors comme je le disais, n'aie pas honte de t'habiller ainsi. C'est juste pour une journée.

\- Mais je n'ai pas l'impression avec les filles. On dirait qu'elles sont contentes que je leur serve de cobaye.

\- Disons qu'elles s'ennuient un peu alors elles profitent de chaque occasion pour se distraire un tant soit peu, dit Remus en haussant les épaules, résigné de ne pouvoir faire grand-chose pour l'aider. Et je trouve qu'elles ont fait du bon boulot. Si je ne te connaissais pas, je te prendrais pour une jeune fille en te croisant dans la rue, tenta-t-il de le réconforter. Allez, viens. C'est presque l'heure. Ils t'attendent tous en bas. Ils sont tous impatients de sortir après ce long mois enfermé. Et n'aie pas peur, ils ne vont pas te juger. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si tu t'habillais comme ça tous les jours ?! plaisanta l'ancien professeur sous le regard écarquillé du brun.

\- Héhé… Bien sûr que non. D'où tu sors cette idée ? demanda Harry en tentant de ne pas laisser transparaître de la peur ou autre dans sa voix. »

_S'il savait_, pensa le Gryffondor plus abattu qu'autre chose.

Il finit par suivre le loup-garou, toujours avec cette boule à l'estomac qui persistait malgré les encouragements. En descendant les escaliers de la demeure Snape, il aperçut son professeur de potions avant d'atteindre le rez-de-chaussée, qui les attendait à l'abri des regards et des oreilles indiscrets. Jetant un coup d'œil à la tenue portée par son enseignant, Harry remarqua seulement maintenant que les deux adultes s'étaient changés de façon à passer inaperçu aux yeux de tous, en vue de la journée à venir. Il les détailla chacun son tour alors qu'ils débutaient tous les deux une conversation entre eux.

Commençant par Remus, le brun vit avec surprise qu'il portait un jean effet délavé à la coupe droite avec une ceinture. Pour le haut, il avait opté pour un simple pull slim en V à imprimé rayures noir et rouge piment, dont il avait retroussé les manches de trois-quarts. Et pour finir, ses chaussures habituelles avaient fait place à des tennis noirs aux rayures blanches. Jamais dans ses souvenirs, il ne l'avait vu porter autre chose que des vêtements usées et miteux. Alors le voir habillé ainsi le surprenait. Cette allure le changeait du tout au tout, le faisant paraître plus jeune, et ce malgré la fatigue qui se transparaissait dans son attitude.

Il posa ensuite son regard sur Severus, remarquant au passage qu'il faisait bien une demi-tête de plus que le loup-garou. Il examina attentivement l'accoutrement de celui-ci. L'ayant toujours vu avec sa tenue noire durant les cours, l'adolescent resta bouche-bée ! Pour cette sortie dans le monde Moldu, le professeur de potions avait choisi un pantalon droit en twill extensible à la coupe confortable de couleur anthracite. Au contraire du pull de son ancien camarade de Poudlard, l'espion avait préféré mettre une chemise blanche à la coupe près du corps, et une cravate noire desserrée pendait à son cou. Même ses chaussures habituelles avaient été remplacées par des derbies élégantes à lacets en simili cuir verni.

Sentant des regards posés sur lui, il finit par relever la tête. Harry s'aperçut que les adultes avaient certainement dû lui poser une question qu'il n'avait pas entendu. Rougissant un peu, il sourit de façon contrite. Dans un simple murmure, il déclara être désolé mais qu'il n'avait pas vraiment suivit leur conversation. Soufflant pour se contenir, le professeur Snape réitéra sa demande quant à savoir s'il était envisageable qu'ils puissent se parler seul à seul. Il poursuivit que ce serait la dernière fois qu'il lui dirait cette phrase, n'aimant pas spécialement se répéter. Après avoir entendu la demande de son collègue, Remus affirma vouloir l'approbation du brun avant de les laisser seuls. C'est pourquoi, maintenant, ils patientaient pour connaître sa réponse.

Le jeune Gryffondor haussa les épaules, acceptant la demande et laissa le loup-garou rejoindre les autres pour prévenir de leur arrivée. Une fois seul, Severus lui tendit un paquet, fixant un point invisible au-dessus de son élève pour éviter de poser son regard sur lui. Surpris, l'élève en question prit le cadeau tout en le gardant dans ses mains. Méfiant, il lança un œil suspect quant à la santé mental de son professeur honni. Depuis quand offrait-il des cadeaux à ses élèves ? De surcroît à des Gryffondor ? Et à lui en particulier ? Cela était tout bonnement ahurissant.

« Potter, serait-ce trop vous demander de faire un minimum confiance aux gens de votre entourage ? Surtout ceux faisant partis du même camp que vous ? Ce n'est pas ensorcelé, ne vous inquiétez donc pas, si c'est cela qui vous effraye tant, souffla d'exaspération l'espion. »

Toujours soupçonneux, Harry ouvrit tout de même le présent. Dans ses mains reposaient un écrin en velours de couleur crème et à la forme rectangulaire. Ouvrant la boîte, un fin bracelet en or lui apparut sous les yeux. Les écarquillant, il observa longuement le travail d'orfèvrerie. Il était composé de fine maille et d'un fermoir en anneau avec une barre en T. Seule une étoile à cinq branches orientées vers le haut, accrochée tout proche de l'attache, servait de décoration. Sur celle-ci se trouvait plusieurs pierres précieuses au bout de chacune des branches de la forme géométrique. Avec précaution, le brun prit le bijou entre ses doigts, passant par inadvertance à travers un rayon de soleil filtré par la fenêtre des escaliers. Le bijou s'illumina et Harry y remarqua une gravure.

_Harmonie et protection_

Intrigué, il posa son regard sur son professeur, désireux d'en savoir plus sur les diverses significations autour du bijou. Mais rien ne vint. Snape lui répondit alors prestement, ne souhaitant s'attarder davantage sur cette situation qu'il définirait de gênante.

« C'est un bracelet transmit de mère en fille, d'après ce que votre mère m'avait dit, peu avant notre entrée à Poudlard. Ce bijou est transmis de génération en génération, depuis bientôt cinq siècles. C'est une tradition qui perdure dans la famille de votre mère. Lorsqu'une occasion exceptionnelle se présente, la mère offre ce bracelet à sa fille. Et quand, suite à l'annonce des évènements survenus cette fameuse nuit d'Halloween, le professeur Dumbledore s'est rendu chez vous pour constater les dégâts, il a emporté ce bijou puis me l'a remis. Je l'ai en ma possession depuis longtemps déjà, et je me suis dit qu'aujourd'hui était le bon moment pour vous le rendre. Pour l'inscription au dos de l'étoile, renseignez-vous auprès de votre amie Granger quant à sa signification. Demandez également la symbolique des pierres précieuse. De plus, pour plus amples renseignements, référez-vous aux écrits de votre mère, dans son journal intime. Elle a certainement dû écrire quelque chose concernant ce bracelet. Maintenant, si vous en avez fini avec vos questions, descendons. Les autres doivent nous attendre, ne gâchons pas cette journée. »

Joignant le geste à la parole, Severus descendit les marches, laissant derrière lui son élève abasourdi par le flot de paroles prononcées. Habituellement, il se contentait de quelques mots pour se faire comprendre. Se reprenant, il enfila le bracelet et rejoignit les autres. Quand il arriva au bas des marches, il s'arrêta un instant alors que tous les regards se posaient sur lui. Harry vit les yeux ronds des garçons, les regards amusés des filles, et l'air surpris des adultes. Reprenant contenance, il poursuivit son chemin avec la tête haute pour finalement se placer devant la porte d'entrée, fixant son attention sur celle-ci afin de ne pas perdre son courage à peine acquis. Un à un, ils quittèrent les lieux, laissant la demeure silencieuse après leur départ. Devant la bâtisse délabrée, Albus leur souhaita une bonne journée avec des yeux pétillants.

* * *

Sérieux, pk personne n'avait pensé à Dumbledore x) ? Et puis, je ne sais pas pour vous mais j'ai tjrs eu l'impression qu'il avait un petit côté Serpentard :)

Et la séance de maquillage et autre de Harry made in girls de Poudlard, vous en pensez quoi ? Je me suis vraiment amusée à décrire la scène dans son ensemble. Ainsi, ceux et celles pourront se rendre compte comme il est parfois difficile d'être présentable par moment. Et que cela prend du temps pour ne pas paraître à la ramasse quand on sort de chez soi x)

Par ailleurs, pour poster ce chapitre, j'avais un peu peur de le faire. Disons qu'après avoir lu un commentaire des plus déstabilisants je ne savais plus quoi faire. J'ai ensuite pris du recul et je me suis dit que je ne devais pas me laisser abattre par tout cela. Il fallait que je passe outre et comme j'ai remarqué, ainsi que mes amies, la personne concernée a juste critiqué sans vraiment analyser les chapitres publiés. De ce fait, j'en ai déduit que ce n'était que de la jalousie de voir des personnes trouvant du courage de publier leurs écrits alors qu'elle-même ne trouve pas la force de le faire. Donc voilà, c'est tout ce que je dirais à ce sujet.

Je vous donne donc rendez-vous le 16 mars pour le chapitre 07 et bonne journée ou bonne soirée à vous.

Sabou


	7. Chapter 7

**Auteur :** ben l'auteur de cette histoire, c'est moi, Sabou \\*o*/

**Correcteur :** The Great Victoria Grant (chapitres 1 à 7), Virgo Slytherin (chapitres 1 à ?)

**Avertissement :** cette histoire contient des relations homosexuelles, c'est-à-dire qu'il y aura des relations entre hommes ainsi que des relations entre femmes. Si cela vous dégoûte, vous pouvez revenir en arrière et choisir une autre histoire. Sinon, il y a une petite croix rouge en haut, à droite de votre écran pour fermer la page. Je ne vous en voudrais pas puisque comme on dit, chacun ses goûts et ses couleurs, et qu'il faut de tout pour faire un monde ;-) Et il y aura aussi du M-preg ce qui signifie une grossesse masculine *o*

**Disclamer :** à ce qu'il paraît, faut le faire et donc, je ne peux y échapper. Juste prévenir que tous les personnages de Harry Potter ainsi que les lieux ne sont pas les miens mais qu'ils appartiennent à l'auteur J.K. Rowling et ce, malgré les nombreuses négociations que nous avons eues pour que je puisse les prendre pour moi et qui se sont soldées par des échecs. Même si la plupart des personnages et des lieux lui appartiennent, j'en ai quelques-uns qui sont les miens dont les enfants de nos héros du monde sorcier ainsi que le lieu où ils vivent leur vie pleinement (pour certains), sans oublier deux ou trois personnages qui aideront à faire avancer l'histoire de nos protagonistes ^^

**Genre :** romance, famille,

**Rating :** M pour les lemon qu'il y aura *w*

**Pairing :** en principal, Drarry, il y aura d'autres couples également (mais c'est une surprise donc pchuteuh :3) et OOC.

**Résumé :** Comment faire lorsque l'on devient parent alors qu'on est soi-même encore un adolescent ? Alors que notre éducation n'est pas encore terminée et qu'il faut faire celle de son enfant ? Comment notre entourage réagit face à cela ? Comment concilier notre vie d'ado à celle de parent ? Telles sont les questions que tout jeune se pose lorsqu'il se trouve dans ce genre de situation et qu'il faut y faire face sans possibilité de retour en arrière. C'est ce que nos héros vont découvrir…

**Note de l'auteur :** Merci à **Anahissa**, **stormtrooper2**, **77Hildegard**, **brigitte26**, **shenendoahcalyssa**, **Haru-carnage **et **shanekitsunestiles** pour vos reviews qui me motivent tjrs autant ^^ Et ceux n'étant pas inscrits sur ce site, j'ai répondu aux vôtres sur mon blog donc l'adresse se trouve sur mon profil. Je vous invite donc à vous y rendre pour jeter un œil à votre réponse :) Je vais redire le même blabla habituel mais je tente de répondre à vos commentaires dans les plus brefs délais. J'essaie tjrs de trouver du temps pour le faire. Puisque vous faites pareils en laissant une trace de votre passage, je veux répondre à vos messages à chaque fois. Je suis contente que ce chapitre vous ait plu. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira tout autant.

Oui, je sais, j'ai publié un peu tard mais il y avait Clem sur TF1… Je ne pouvais pas décemment louper cette série que j'aime trop Oo J'adore. Je la trouve trop cool et c'est aussi une grande source d'inspiration pour moi pour écrire cette histoire :3 Donc vous comprenez pk je ne pouvais pas louper la diffusion de cette épisode ^^ De plus, qui n'a jamais fait pareil, me lance la première tomate fraîche (bah oui, ça fait moins mal qu'une pierre XD) ?!... J'en étais sûre x)

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Est-ce que tu regrettes ?**_

_**Chapitre 07 : Sortie entre amis**_

_Ça m'énerve de m'être fait attraper par Yukio et Dumbledore. Durant deux semaines, il n'y a rien eu. Il a fallu que ce soit la veille de mon anniversaire pour me faire prendre. Au moins, ils n'ont pas ri. Ni même tenté de me dissuader à continuer mon manège. D'ailleurs, si le Directeur ne m'avait pas attendu à l'entrée de chez Snape, jamais nous serions sur cette terrasse, sous ce magnifique soleil. Au final, c'est une merveilleuse journée qui s'annonce… Enfin de l'espace pour respirer. Il faut dire aussi que tout serait plus grand après que nous ayons passé pratiquement trois semaines, confinés dans un petit salon… Et rester assis, à ne rien faire, n'a pas l'air de déranger tant que ça. Nous sommes là, à observer les personnes en famille, ou se balader avec leur animal, ou de les entendre parler sur des sujets quelconques, ou tout simplement manger une bonne glace autour d'un verre, dans les terrasses des pubs. De plus, c'est assez amusant de voir les Serpentard se retenir de ne pas céder à leur curiosité pour approfondir leur connaissance du monde Moldu... Il n'y a pas à dire, ça fait vraiment un bien fou de changer d'air… _

Dans les rues de Londres se trouvaient des boutiques de toutes sortes. Entre les magasins, des restaurants et des pubs pullulaient. C'est à une terrasse de l'un de ces établissements qu'un groupe hétéroclite s'était installé, sous un magnifique soleil, savourant des rafraîchissements. Tous les adolescents parlaient en même temps pour exposer son idée. Il était alors impossible de comprendre un traître mot dans tout ce brouhaha. Ils tentaient de programmer la journée, malheureusement avec beaucoup de peine. Et oui, peu partageait le même avis. Il était donc difficile de se mettre d'accord sur une proposition correcte et qui ne mettrait la vie de personne en danger.

Les quatre adultes présents avaient préféré, quant à eux, ne pas intervenir. Ils patientaient que de cette discussion sans queue ni tête, puisse aboutir une convenable finalité. Ils espéraient juste que cela ne prendrait pas toute la journée. Alors ils devaient absolument trouver un accord afin de passer un bon moment à l'extérieur du QG.

De tout ce tumulte, Harry préféra ne pas se mêler, attendant juste qu'ils trouvent la solution. Il resta donc bien sagement dans son coin, assis confortablement dans son siège, buvant son frappé fraise. Il attendait avec impatience qu'une décision soit enfin prise. Pour une fois qu'ils pouvaient profiter d'un temps ensoleillé, ils n'allaient pas la passer assis sur une terrasse, à discuter. Il souhaitait grappiller la moindre minute de cette journée pour se créer de merveilleux souvenirs. Mais à voir les autres jeunes de son âge se disputer, sans réussir à trouver une solution, le dépitait. Laissant son regard noisette passer sur ses camarades d'école, il soupira et finit par attendre que le temps passe, résigné.

Ce n'est qu'au bout d'une dizaine de minute que Pansy trouva un début de solution. Elle donna l'idée de faire des groupes, afin que chacun puisse profiter du brun un moment, ne faisant ainsi pas de jaloux. Tout le monde accepta cette suggestion avec joie, heureux de bouger enfin. Il ne restait qu'une heure avant le déjeuner où tout le monde devait se retrouver au restaurant, heure que le premier groupe passerait avec l'homme du jour.

* * *

Blaise et Theodore, accompagné par Remus pour les surveiller, furent désignés comme premier groupe. Acceptant cette proposition, Harry les suivit non sans saluer les personnes restantes au pub. Pour commencer cette journée, le brun se vit proposer une visite chez un opticien. D'abord surpris, il suivit le mouvement avec réserve. Durant le trajet, personne ne prononça un mot, tous restés dans ses pensées. Finalement, Remus entama une conversation incluant les jeunes sorciers, leur permettant de briser la gêne ressentie par ses sens de loup-garou. Sans s'en rendre compte, ils finirent par parler de divers sujets, écoutant et donnant leurs avis. Ils arrêtèrent leur discussion quand ils virent l'enseigne d'un opticien. Se consultant rapidement, ils entrèrent dans la boutique.

Ce n'est qu'une fois à l'intérieur du magasin, que Harry se demanda s'il avait fait le bon choix en les accompagnants. Toutefois ses projets de fuite se virent perturbées par l'arrivée d'une vendeuse au teint métissé. Jetant un rapide coup d'œil sur elle, il aperçut une jeune femme d'une quarantaine d'années, un sourire professionnel collé aux lèvres. Habillée de façon classieuse et chic, elle arborait une coupe de cheveux châtain courte. Ses yeux verts d'eau étaient légèrement maquillés. Avant de pouvoir ouvrir la bouche, on l'installa sur un siège, en face d'un miroir posé sur un bureau. Toujours sans prononcer une parole, plusieurs paires de lunettes furent posées pour les essayages.

À la question de l'opticienne, Harry ne sut répondre quelle était sa correction. Un peu gêné, il baissa la tête. Ne s'en formalisant nullement, la jeune femme le prit en aparté, lui faisant les tests nécessaires pour la vue. Quand ce fut terminé, il revint au bureau en compagnie de Tisha – d'après le badge de celle-ci – où Remus ainsi que les deux adolescents les attendaient. Prenant sa place initiale, il testa les diverses montures, écoutant les avis donnés. Cet essayage lui rappela le jour où il avait acheté sa baguette chez Ollivander. Car tout comme ce fameux jour, alors que la baguette le choisissait après d'innombrables essais, il mit un certain temps avant de tomber sur une paire qui lui plut. Elle était plutôt classique avec sa couleur noire. Cependant, l'originalité résidait dans les branches intérieures avec son bleu électrique.

Une fois sûr de son choix, ce fut au tour des lentilles qui passèrent à la trappe. Se raidissant, Harry tourna sa tête vers les trois autres pour leur faire comprendre qu'il avait déjà une paire pour cacher la couleur de ses yeux. Ce regard fut perçu par Remus qui comprit les craintes de l'adolescent. Plaquant un sourire bienveillant, il expliqua qu'il en portait déjà. Sans abandonner son éternel sourire, la jeune femme assura que cela n'avait que peu d'importance. Il suffisait juste à Harry de les enlever un moment, seulement le temps de tester les lentilles pour jauger lesquelles seraient plus confortables à porter, malgré le maquillage. Il fallait simplement faire plus attention. Il accepta avec réticence.

Enlevant celles colorées, il posa les nouvelles lentilles sur ses yeux. Pendant ce temps, la vendeuse s'extasiait devant le vert de ses iris, lui demandant pourquoi il cachait cette teinte somptueuse. Trouvant rapidement une excuse, Harry affirma vouloir changer de teinte par moment. Comprenant cela, elle déclara juste qu'il était dommage de cacher une si belle couleur. Embarrassé, il poursuivit ses gestes. Une fois mises, il vit plus nettement les vêtements portés par ses camarades de classe qui observaient les alentours de la boutique. Ils étaient totalement différents de Poudlard.

Leurs tenues les changeaient radicalement. Pour Blaise, il le vit affublé d'un jean à l'effet délavé intense et à la coupe droite, tenu par une ceinture noire. Le haut se composait d'un simple tee-shirt foncé lui moulant son torse, laissant deviner la fine musculature en-dessous. À ses pieds, il avait chaussé des baskets foncées. Ses tresses plaquées étaient maintenant d'un châtain foncé. À sa droite, Harry vit le second élève de Serpentard, nommé Theodore. Pour sa part, il était vêtu d'un jean extensible au joli effet délavé avec de grosses coutures contrastées, d'un tee-shirt gris clair aux motifs compliqués et des tennis foncés. Ses cheveux étaient d'un noir profond, tout comme ses yeux. Les deux Serpentard, se sentant observés, portèrent leur attention sur Harry. Blaise haussa un sourcil alors que Theodore se contentait de le scruter. Se sentant découvert, le petit brun rougit de gêne tout en se confondant en excuses.

Pendant ce temps, Remus guettait les alentours, prêt à intervenir face à une attaque ennemie. Tout en faisant cela, il gardait un œil sur les adolescents, souriant devant leur manège. Malgré les trois semaines passées ensemble, leurs relations changeaient petit à petit. Ils oscillaient tous entre devenir amis ou rester des ennemis. Seul le temps pourrait dire ce qu'il adviendrait d'eux. Il ne fallait pas oublier le fait que bientôt, ils seraient de retour à Poudlard. Est-ce que ces vacances estivales auraient été bénéfiques pour eux ? Sauront-ils rester amis ? Gardant au fond de lui l'espoir qu'une amitié puisse se créer, Remus demanda où ils en étaient des essayages. La vendeuse répondit qu'il leur faudrait revenir plus tard pour récupérer la paire de lunettes et les lentilles de contacts. Acceptant, ils se dirigèrent vers la caisse pour régler le montant de leurs achats.

Au moment de sortir son porte-monnaie, une main s'en saisit pour l'empêcher de continuer. Surpris, Harry ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche afin de protester mais Theodore lui répliqua simplement que c'était leur cadeau pour son anniversaire et qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à trouver à y redire. Stupéfait, il opina de la tête, sans vraiment avoir eu l'occasion d'insister. Une fois les achats payés, ils sortirent du magasin puis rejoignirent les autres les attendant au restaurant. Sur le chemin du retour, Harry ne cessait de repenser à ce qui venait de se passer. Il était resté surpris que les deux autres aient voulu lui offrir une nouvelle monture alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas. Ruminant toujours ses pensées, Blaise le soulagea en lui déclarant qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas vraiment certes, mais qu'ils pouvaient se rattraper durant cet été ainsi que les suivants vue qu'ils faisaient partis de l'Ordre. De plus, fêter un anniversaire n'arrivait qu'une fois l'an. De ce fait, il devait arrêter de réfléchir et se laisser porter par l'instant.

Acquiesçant après ses paroles sensées, Harry leur offrit un vrai sourire et les remercia du cadeau. Remerciement qui fut balayé par un geste de la main du métis. Blaise se permit même d'enrouler un bras autour des épaules du Gryffondor, lui répondant qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi. Bien sûr, face à son geste, il sentit le corps du petit brun se raidir mais il fit comme s'il ne l'avait pas remarqué, restant dans la même position, sans aller plus loin. Il espérait juste qu'avec le temps, ils pourraient tous se faire confiance les uns envers les autres. Theodore, voyant l'attitude de Harry, ne dit rien. Tout comme son ami, il déclara que le cadeau n'était pas grand-chose et que cela leur faisait plaisir. Contrairement à Blaise, il ne se permit pas d'envahir l'espace vital du jeune brun, préférant rester à ses côtés. Poursuivant leur chemin sous les empressements de Remus, ils se mirent à rire suite à une blague du métis.

* * *

C'est ainsi que les autres les virent arriver. Riant et parlant comme de bons vieux amis se retrouvant après tant d'année de séparation. Ils ne remarquèrent même pas que les conversations s'interrompaient pour leur souhaiter un bon retour. Toujours dans la bonne humeur, certains se plaignirent de leur retard et qu'ils mourraient de faim parce qu'ils les avaient attendus avant de commander. Entrant dans leur jeu, Blaise s'excusa en serrant Harry dans ses bras tout en faisant un monologue digne d'une pièce de théâtre. Personne ne fut dupe face à ses excuses. Ils avaient perçu la petite lueur malicieuse au fond de ses yeux. Seul Draco ne participa pas à l'hilarité générale, trop enragé contre son ami qui osait prendre le petit brun dans ses bras devant tout le monde. Sa rage décupla lorsque Ginny plaisanta en proclamant haut et fort que Blaise et Harry ressemblaient à un vrai couple. Se retenant de faire un esclandre, il laissa Theodore s'installer sur une chaise libre à ses côtés. Face au propos émis par la jeune fille, Harry rougit de plus belle alors que le métis s'esclaffait sur l'absurdité de la chose. Toujours rouge, le brun s'assit sur un siège, vite suivit par Remus et Blaise.

C'est dans cette ambiance joviale que le repas se passa. Au moment du dessert, un tirage au sort, pour ne pas faire de jaloux, se fit afin de déterminer qui allait passer du temps avec le Prince des Gryffondor. Quand Ginny sut qu'elle avait gagné, elle laissa éclater sa joie, avant de se faire rabrouer pour se taire. Confuse, elle n'attendit pas longtemps pour profiter d'un petit moment avec Harry. Elle se saisit de Sirius alors qu'il mangeait sa glace, désigna Millicent et Luna pour les accompagner et prit de force le jeune homme, les faisant tous sortir de table, sous les protestations de l'Animagus.

Saluant en hâte les personnes restantes, ils marchèrent sur le trottoir, sous un magnifique soleil. L'adulte de ce petit groupe ne cessait de se plaindre de n'avoir pas pu terminer son dessert. Mais s'arrêta rapidement sous le regard noir que lui lançait Ginny. Déglutissant aux menaces sourdes facilement perceptibles de la jeune fille, il lui offrit un sourire qu'il savait ravageur puis suivit la petite troupe. Durant le trajet, Harry observa un instant l'accoutrement de chacun. Il resta bouche bée devant leurs vêtements. Il était habitué à voir Ginny habillée lors de ses séjours dans la famille Weasley durant les vacances d'été, mais pas à ce point. Il se demandait même comment Madame Weasley avait pu laisser sa fille sortir avec ce qu'elle portait. Et pour cause.

Elle avait un pull très léger en lin crème à manches amples qui lui dénudait une épaule. Son bas se consistait en un minishort en jean clair muni d'une ceinture et à ses pieds, des ballerines en raccord avec la ceinture, soit une couleur dorée. Ses cheveux, autrefois roux, étaient maintenant d'un blond foncé, détachés et ondulés sous un chapeau de paille. Pour cacher ses yeux, elle avait préféré des lunettes de soleil aux lentilles. Poursuivant sur sa lancée, son regard s'égara sur la jeune Serdaigle. Contrairement à son amie, elle était toute de rose vêtue. Du top à motifs floraux jusqu'aux chaussures hautes. Même ses boucles d'oreilles en forme de radis furent tronquées par des cerises. Ses cheveux blonds sales étaient maintenant d'un beau châtain foncé, relevés en une queue de cheval haute. Bien entendu, elle avait aussi pris la décision de porter des lunettes de soleil.

Du coin de l'œil, Harry posa son regard sur la dernière jeune fille et soupira de soulagement. Millicent, la seule Serpentard, portait une robe à carreaux rouge, lui arrivant à mi-cuisse, où une fine ceinture lui cintrée la taille. Elle avait également des collants fins noirs ainsi que des bottines noires vernies à talons et à lacets. Ses cheveux détachés et raides avaient pris une couleur blond foncé. Pour parfaire le tout, ses yeux étaient maintenant bleus. En y regardant de plus près, il se dit que chacun avait fait beaucoup d'efforts pour ressembler à un Moldu tout en faisant attention à ne pas être repérable par l'ennemi. Même son parrain avait appliqué les conseils prodigués à tous, la veille. Sirius avait adopté un costume Moldu classique en associant un pantalon cargo et une chemise écossaise. Il avait également pris soin de se teindre légèrement les cheveux pour modifier son apparence.

Et en dépit du danger que Sirius encoure à sortir avec les Aurors et les Mangemorts à ses trousses, aujourd'hui, il marchait dans les rues de Londres, à ses côtés, sourire aux lèvres, mains dans les poches, pas du tout inquiet. Heureux, Harry délaissa son inspection sur leurs tenues et les suivit. Cependant, il déchanta tout aussi vite. Déglutissant de crainte, il regarda les personnes l'accompagnant avec une moue de chien battu, espérant ainsi les convaincre de ne pas entrer dans ce lieu. Voyant que les filles ne faisaient aucun cas de sa détresse, le petit brun se tourna vers son parrain, cherchant du soutien. Si l'adulte remarqua sa peine, il n'en fit cas sous l'avertissement muet des jeunes filles. C'est pourquoi, avec un haussement d'épaules, il entra, vite suivit des adolescentes. Avec un soupir fataliste, Harry emboîta le pas des quatre autres. Entré à l'intérieur, une odeur âcre lui parvint aux narines, lui tournant la tête.

Avec un air grognon peint sur son visage, il tenta de leur faire comprendre qu'il était un mec, c'est-à-dire une personne se sexe masculin. De ce fait, une french manucure ne faisait pas partie du quotidien d'un jeune homme. Millicent réfuta ce fait et déclara que ce n'était pas grave. Puisque pour cette journée, il était une jeune fille vraiment ravissante et qu'il devait prendre soin de son apparence jusqu'au bout des ongles. Sidéré, Harry porta son regard sur Sirius qui, comme par hasard, s'intéressait aux différents modèles de faux ongles exposés sur une petite étagère. Toutefois, il ne put continuer à se défendre que déjà il se faisait harponner par le personnel. On le fit s'asseoir de force devant une table, alors que les adolescentes allèrent d'elles-mêmes s'installer pour se faire une beauté des ongles. À plusieurs reprises, il tenta de s'esquiver. Cependant, la professionnelle l'en empêcha en gardant ses mains en otage dans les siennes, avec son éternel sourire étincelant qui commençait gentiment à lui taper sur les nerfs.

Acceptant difficilement, Harry fit la moue mais se laissa faire avec résignation, non sans se promettre de se venger de ce coup en traître. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Sirius essayer tant bien que mal de se retenir d'éclater de rire, cachant sa bouche de sa main. Même de dos, l'adolescent remarquait les épaules tressautantes de son soi-disant parrain. Traître ! Il revint rapidement sur la personne lui faisant face. Il lut le nom « Roswitha » sur le badge épinglé à la blouse blanche. Son pantalon était de la même couleur. Regardant autour de lui, il vit que cette tenue était celle réglementaire de l'institut. Nonobstant son bon anglais, on sentait son accent germanique. Devinant sa nationalité allemande, il se mit à l'observer plus en détail. C'était une jeune femme petite et aux rondeurs gracieuses. Ses yeux d'un bleu pur laissaient transparaître de la douceur. Ses cheveux d'un blond doré étaient retenus en un chignon strict. Elle présentait toutes les caractéristiques typiques d'une aryenne tant désirées par Hitler durant son règne.

Secouant la tête pour sortir cette idée saugrenue de son esprit, Harry plaqua un sourire confus sur ses lèvres. Il lui demanda de reposer la question puisqu'il ne l'avait pas écouté. Sans s'offusquer, elle réitéra sa demande pour savoir le genre de manucure désirée. Ne connaissant aucun terme dans ce domaine, il resta silencieux, la regardant juste. Devinant le cheminement des pensées de « sa cliente » la jeune allemande lui montra plusieurs modèles tout en réitérant sa question. Le jeune homme lui révéla que c'était la première fois qu'il venait dans ce genre d'endroit et ne savait ce qu'il désirait. Compréhensive, elle lui demanda s'il préférait faire une manucure plus classique, c'est-à-dire, un simple trait blanc au bout des ongles. Sans réfléchir davantage, il accepta avec plaisir sa proposition.

Durant presque une heure, Harry dut se retenir de lancer un sort de mutisme sur l'allemande. Il n'en pouvait plus de l'entendre s'extasier sur la finesse de ses doigts et de la douceur de son grain de peau. Sachant les ennuis qu'il encourait avec le Département de la justice magique du Ministère de la Magie s'il faisait une telle chose, il préféra donc se taire et prendre sur lui. Attendant juste avec une très grande impatience la fin de la séance. Les ennuis avec le Service des usages abusifs de la magie lui suffisaient une fois, pas la peine d'en rajouter un second à son palmarès. Le sourire forcé, ressemblant plus à celui d'un constipé, accentua l'hilarité chez un Sirius qui n'en pouvait plus. Les adolescentes se retenaient aussi d'éclater de rire. Quand enfin son tour se termina, Harry fut le premier devant la caisse pour payer. Mais tout comme avec Blaise et Theodore, il se vit retirer son porte-monnaie des mains par les autres. Un peu gêné, il accepta le cadeau des filles après leurs explications puis fuit rapidement les lieux, les attendant à l'extérieur.

Pendant tout le trajet du retour, il tempêta sur la nature du présent et qu'elles l'avaient piégé, en lui ayant forcé la main. Il poursuivit sur sa lancé en prétextant qu'en vérité, elles désiraient simplement une manucure. Alors si vraiment c'était le cas, elles n'avaient pas besoin de l'amener dans un tel endroit. Malheureusement, ses protestations atterrirent dans l'oreille d'un sourd puisque les autres se contentèrent de se moquer de ses grimaces qu'il avait eues lors de la manucure. Toujours en colère, Harry les dépassa afin de rejoindre, en hâte, ses amis restés au restaurant. Riant devant son attitude enfantine, les demoiselles continuèrent à marcher tranquillement. Sirius, quant à lui, avait de la peine pour son filleul. C'est pourquoi il le rattrapa pour ne pas le laisser seul, tentant dans le même temps d'apaiser sa colère.

Une fois arrivé, Harry s'assit en croisant les bras, ne prononçant aucune parole. Intrigué, Remus demanda des explications au jeune homme. Voyant que rien ne venait, il décida d'interroger son ami de longue date qui arrivait également. Il n'obtint rien d'autre qu'un haussement d'épaule et un début de fou rire de sa part. Secouant la tête, il refit une tentative auprès des jeunes demoiselles mais aucune réponse ne vint également. Fermant un instant ses paupières, il les ouvrit puis tenta une dernière fois en direction de Harry. Seul un regard noir lui fut donné. Regard qui fut vite arrêté lorsque Remus lui rappela le respect qu'il devait à ses aînés, en toutes circonstances. Après cette petite réprimande, le petit brun eut la décence de paraître embarrassé face à son acte. Ne voulant ni gâcher l'ambiance joviale, ni qu'elle devienne morose, Pansy se leva suivit de Hermione et de Tonks. Elles prirent l'adolescent avec elles, laissant derrière les autres toujours curieux de comprendre les fous rires de ceux qui étaient revenus.

* * *

Espérant de tout cœur échapper à une nouvelle séance bizarroïde typique du monde féminin, Harry pria tous les dieux possibles pour avoir quelque chose de normal. Avec un sourire compatissant, son amie lui prit le bras pour le réconforter lorsqu'elle comprit la raison de sa colère. Le taquinant, Hermione révéla que malgré tout, la french qu'il avait faite lui allait bien. Sidéré, il se dégagea le bras et ne prononça plus une parole. Il se contenta seulement de détailler leurs tenues tellement différentes les unes des autres. Habitué à les voir dans leurs uniformes scolaires, il les redécouvrait d'une autre manière.

Pansy portait une robe blanche à dentelles à l'encolure carrée, lui arrivant aux genoux. Pour ses chaussures, elle avait opté pour des bottines marron à talon carré. Seul son collier était assez original. Il lui arrivait au nombril avec pour pendentif une plume brune et diverses perles de couleurs. Ses cheveux habituellement noirs étaient d'un blond doré cuivré. Et en cette occasion, ils avaient été lissés et détachés sur ses épaules avec un serre-tête tressé lui barrant le front. Comme les autres, elle avait également mis des lentilles de contact sur ses yeux, adoptant une couleur aigue-marine. Durant un instant, Harry se demanda si elle désirait ressembler à une hippie, mais il chassa rapidement cette idée quand un mouvement rose lui fit tourner la tête vers sa meilleure amie. Contrairement à son habitude, Hermione avait fait un effort sur sa tenue vestimentaire et sur ses cheveux. Elle portait un long tee-shirt bleu pâle se terminant par un effet de jupe aux motifs écossais d'un bleu plus foncé. Elle affubla le bas de son corps par un simple pantacourt en jean foncé ainsi que des baskets noires. À son poignet se trouvait un bracelet en perles noires également. Ses cheveux, quant à eux, avaient changé de couleur et laissé détacher sur ses épaules. Même ses yeux furent camouflés derrière un vert foncé.

Mais la plus surprenante dans ce petit groupe fut sans conteste Tonks. L'ayant toujours vu avec des tenues plus confortables pour ses missions, Harry fut vraiment stupéfait par la façon dont elle s'était habillée. Elle avait arrêté son choix sur un top prune sexy et ultra stylé, au laçage fantaisie sur le devant et d'une encolure bénitier accentuant ainsi son décolleté. Sans oublier qu'elle s'accoutra aussi d'un minishort noir en cuir. Lorsqu'il remarqua les chaussures, Harry se demanda brièvement comment elle pourrait courir en cas d'attaque. De plus, comment faisait-elle pour marcher avec de telles choses. Ces choses se trouvaient être des escarpins classiques de couleur noire mate synthétique avec une bride frontale et au long talon aiguille. Frissonnant devant les dégâts que ces talons pouvaient occasionner, il termina par la coiffure de la jeune femme. Pour cette journée spéciale, elle avait décidé d'arborer une couleur châtain assez discrète ses yeux, quant à eux, oscillaient entre le vert et le gris. Harry se demanda même si elle n'essayait pas de séduire un homme en particulier ou si elle s'habillait ainsi en temps normal. Refoulant son envie de savoir, il porta son regard sur les deux adolescentes.

Intrigué par la destination, il posa plusieurs questions mais n'obtint rien d'autre que des sourires malicieux. Suspectant une nouvelle séance de torture, il tenta de les en dissuader en leur promettant monts et merveilles. Rien n'y fit. Pleurant presque de désespoir, il se résigna à les suivre. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en face d'une devanture au look effrayant, il essaya de se soustraire de leur emprise. Il clamait avoir finalement perdu le courage légendaire des Gryffondor sous les protestations de Pansy lui répétant qu'il n'avait rien à craindre, et qu'il devait faire honneur à la devise de sa maison. Ne se décourageant pas, Harry tenta sa chance avec sa meilleure amie. Il lui promit de l'écouter tout au long de l'année, de faire ses devoirs et de les rendre en temps et en heure, qu'il obéirait aux règlements de Poudlard, et qu'il ne ferait plus rien d'inconsidérés, ni même aller à l'encontre de ses avertissements. Durant un instant, elle parut réfléchir à ses propos, lui laissant l'espoir qu'elle accepte.

Hélas, Hermione lui sourit, lui faisant comprendre qu'il n'avait pas réussi à la duper, mais qu'elle retiendrait toutes ses promesses pour les ressortir plus tard. Gémissant, il se débattit comme il le put avec les adolescentes qui le forçaient à entrer dans la boutique. Tonks, ne désirant pas prendre racine dans la rue, finit par intervenir en le poussant dans le dos. Quand enfin ils furent à l'intérieur, un homme, qui arborait plusieurs piercings aux oreilles, les apostropha. N'ayant pas de cheveux, Harry put aisément voir tous les tatouages qui recouvraient une grande partie de son corps. Il portait tee-shirt noir où une tête de mort mordant une rose rouge-sang ainsi que d'un jean noir déchiré à divers endroits. Petit à petit, la raison de leur venu s'encra en lui. Néanmoins, il préféra attendre la suite pour en être bien certain.

« Bonjour monsieur, nous voulions savoir s'il était possible de faire un piercing ? questionna Hermione avec le sourire.

\- Dépend où vous v'lez l'faire et qui veut s'faire percer, répondit l'homme de sa voix rocailleuse typique d'un gros fumeur.

\- Ce serait pour notre amie. Aujourd'hui, elle fête son anniversaire et elle voulait savoir si vous pouviez lui percer les oreilles, continua Pansy.

\- Mouais… Ça pourrait s'faire… C'pour laquelle des deux ?

\- Pour elle, déclara Tonks en posant ses mains sur les épaules d'un Harry horrifié de se faire percer.

\- Et la fillette a quatorze ans passés j'espère ? Parce que sinon, j'n'vais rien pouvoir faire. J'n'ai pas envie d'avoir les flics au cul, moi. Parce que j'ai un doute. J'ai plutôt l'impression qu'elle a pas plus d'dix piges, la p'tite gamine, répliqua-t-il en observant le brun qui était outré d'être pris pour une gamine d'à peine dix ans.

\- Bien sûr, elle fête ses quinze ans, précisa l'Auror, suspicieuse face au comportement du Moldu.

\- Et vous avez une autorisation des parents ? continua-t-il avec ses questions.

\- Je suis sa tante…

\- Non ma p'tite dame. J'peux faire que'que chose qu'avec les parents. Sinon c's'rait trop simple. Quand que'qu'un veut s'faire percer ou tatouer, il vient avec une personne lambda, déclara l'homme chauve.

\- C'est-à-dire que… Cela va être impossible, ses parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture alors qu'elle n'avait que dix-huit mois. Depuis, elle vit chez sa Tante, précisa Hermione plombant d'un coup l'ambiance dans la pièce.

\- Mouais… Bon… C'juste d'piercings aux oreilles si j'ai bien compris… Il réfléchit un instant avant de donner son accord après avoir observé les clientes. Allez, vient ici ma p'tite d'm'selle et choisit la couleur des boucles qu'tu veux. »

Lançant des regards meurtriers aux autres, il consentit à suivre l'homme devant une vitrine remplie de bijoux. Un peu effrayé, Harry regarda longuement les parures sans vraiment savoir laquelle choisir. Heureusement pour lui, il fut vite rejoint par Hermione qui l'aida à chercher. Quand ils trouvèrent une paire de boucles d'oreilles en titane argenté avec une pierre en cristal blanc, ils retournèrent auprès du perceur. Un peu anxieux, le brun se retourna vers les autres, espérant trouver du courage.

« Oh allez, t'inquiète pas. Ça ne fait pas si mal que ça. Tu vas juste ressentir un petit pic et se sera déjà terminé, tenta d'apaiser Pansy sans grand succès devant le regard inquiet.

\- Tu parles par expérience ? Pourtant, je ne vois pas de boucles à tes oreilles, déclara Harry pour la provoquer.

\- Elle a raison, Harry. Tu vas juste sentir un léger picotement désagréable quand l'aiguille traversera ton lobe, faisant un trou. Il te mettra la boucle médicale et on n'en parle plus, rassura Hermione en lui montrant ses propres oreilles percées.

\- Mais Mione, je ne suis pas une fille, je ne vais pas me faire percer les deux oreilles quand même, murmura-t-il pour que seul le groupe entende.

\- Harry, plein d'hommes ont les deux oreilles percées tu sais, alors ne t'inquiète pas et vas-y, qu'on en finisse. »

Répondit la Gryffondor en murmurant également alors que Pansy et Tonks acquiesçaient quant aux propos énoncés. Ne trouvant plus aucune excuse valable pour se soustraire au piercing, Harry suivit l'homme dans une autre pièce. Il fut installé sur une chaise pendant que le commerçant préparait gentiment le nécessaire à perçage. Déglutissant, le brun attendit. Au bout d'un moment, l'homme se retourna vers lui avec les mains gantées. Se crispant et fermant les yeux, le jeune homme se laissa faire non sans appréhender la douleur. Ce n'est que lorsque le perceur lui dit d'ouvrir les yeux, puisque c'était terminé, qu'il se rendit compte que finalement, il n'avait rien sentit. Un miroir lui fut tendu où il vit avec surprise les deux boucles à ses oreilles. Intrigué, il s'observa longuement avant de revenir à la réalité en rendant la face réfléchissante. Remerciant le professionnel, il se leva, sortit de la pièce et rejoignit les sorcières.

« Alors ? Pas trop eu mal ? questionna Hermione, connaissant d'avance la réponse.

\- Non. Je n'ai pas trop eu mal. Tu avais raison. Enfin maintenant, ça lance un peu mais c'est supportable, dit-il avant de se faire prendre le bras par Pansy qui voulait voir de plus près.

\- Ça te va bien, déclara-t-elle avec un grand sourire. Maintenant, choisis une paire pour après, quand tu enlèveras les médicales.

\- Hein ? Maintenant ?

\- Oui. Nous sommes là alors autant en profiter, non ? »

Fit constater Tonks alors qu'elle allait déjà vers le perceur, suivie par Hermione. Harry reporta son regard sur les bijoux et les examina avec plus d'attention. Finalement, il préféra prendre une simple paire en or en forme d'étoile avec une véritable émeraude en son centre. L'homme mit la nouvelle paire dans une petite boîte rouge et donna certaines consignes d'hygiène.

« Alors un conseil, attends entr semaines avant d'changer d'boucles. Utilise c'désinfectant 'vec un coton t'l'jours pour éviter d's'infections. N'joue pas 'vec l'boucles durant que'ques temps, t'risques d'avoir mal premièrement. Et j'pense qu't'veux quand même éviter d'choper une saloperie, énonça-t-il alors qu'il plaçait la petite boîte rouge et ledit désinfectant dans un sac en plastique. »

Hochant la tête, Harry regarda les filles payer le tout sous ses protestations. Avec une vitesse surprenante, Tonks le fit sortir de la boutique, lui intimant de se taire et d'accepter les cadeaux qu'il recevait sans se sentir gêné. Alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour, une fois de plus contester, elle lui coupa la parole. Elle lui expliqua que tous ses amis avaient économisé et désiraient lui offrir des présents pour un jour important. De plus, qu'il était impoli de les refuser. Méditant sur ses paroles, Pansy et Hermione les rejoignirent puis tous prirent la direction du restaurant. Discutant entre eux, ils passèrent devant le magasin de lunettes où la jeune vendeuse vit « sa cliente » depuis la vitrine. Sortant, elle l'interpella. Se rappelant de ce détail, il la suivit alors que les sorcières l'attendaient à l'extérieur non sans observer les alentours. Cinq minutes plus tard, Harry revint avec sa nouvelle paire de lunettes et une paire de lentille annuelle avec tout le matériel d'entretien.

Toutes les trois lui firent des remarques sur ses nouvelles lunettes, les trouvant plus au goût du jour que les anciennes. Leur accordant ce point, il plaisanta avec elles puis reprirent leur chemin. Leur arrivée se fit remarquer par tous. Prenant place, ils commandèrent de quoi se désaltérer. Très vite cependant, Harry fut assailli de compliments sur ses lunettes et ses piercings. Peu habitué aux éloges, il rougit de gêne, ne sachant où poser son regard. Il serra l'anse de son sac à s'en faire blanchir les jointures tout en baissant la tête vers le sol. Ce comportement n'échappa pas aux adultes ni au Prince des Serpentard. Voulant terminer cette tâche au plus vite, le professeur de potions appela Draco et se saisit du brun, les emmenant loin de tout ce tumulte.

* * *

Severus Snape marchait tranquillement, épiant les deux adolescents devant lui. Aucune réaction de leur part ne lui échappa. Plissant les yeux, il observa le manège de Potter. Un coup il regardait Draco à la dérobé et soit il rougissait, soit il secouait la tête. C'était vraiment étrange de le voir agir de cette manière. De plus, à l'arrivée de celui-ci début juillet, Snape avait bien sûr remarqué les changements sur son caractère. S'il devait définir en un mot son comportement, il dirait « Soumis. » Oui. C'est cela. Plus il réfléchissait, plus cela semblait être une évidence. Que s'était-il donc passé pour qu'il change à ce point. Voilà une question qu'il tâcherait d'y répondre le plus vite possible. Pas qu'il désirait l'aider en quoi que ce soit. Mais après la lecture des quelques mots de son amie Lily Evans – il ne pouvait décemment pas lui affubler le nom de famille de cet arrogant James – il avait médité. Et plus il le faisait, plus la vérité lui sautait aux yeux. C'est pourquoi, il acceptait d'agir envers Harry comme une famille le ferait. Cependant, dans un premier temps, il accomplirait son devoir dans l'ombre, comme à son habitude. Pas la peine d'inquiéter son entourage sur sa santé mentale. Ensuite, il verrait comment agir pour la suite des évènements suivant la situation.

_Franchement, Potter, vous êtes un livre ouvert concernant vos sentiments. Il est donc très simple de lire en vous. Il n'y a même pas besoin d'utiliser de technique ou de sorts pour y parvenir. Vous devriez faire plus attention,_ s'exaspéra-t-il avec véhémence.

Marchant côte à côte, Harry risqua encore un coup d'œil sur la tenue du blond qui avait les mains dans les poches de son pantalon. Draco était habillé d'un jean triple ceinture à la coupe droite de couleur dark denim, qui lui seyait à merveille.

_Particulièrement au niveau de son postérieur_, pensa-t-il, avant de se donner une claque mentale pour avoir osé penser une chose pareille.

Sa chemise légère de couleur blanche aux manches longues, relevées jusqu'aux coudes, avait un grand tribal compliqué noir dans le haut du dos. Elle lui moulait parfaitement bien, faisant ressortir en partie une musculature que Harry imagina sans peine. Alors qu'habituellement il portait des chaussures classiques, aujourd'hui, il portait des baskets foncées toutes simples. Même ses cheveux, toujours impeccables, n'étaient plus sous une tonne de gel. Il les avait colorés par un noir profond. Et ses yeux gris étaient cachés par un marron tirant sur le noir.

_Avec sa peau claire, il ne lui manquait plus que les canines pointues pour le faire ressembler à un vampire_, se fit-il comme réflexion.

Le jeune Gryffondor frissonna légèrement devant ce nouveau Draco. Il était à l'opposé de ce qu'il montrait à Poudlard. Jamais il ne l'avait vu sous cette apparence. Allure qu'il apprécia grandement mais le nierait si quiconque le lui demandait. Ils erraient depuis moment sans but précis, sans vraiment se décider d'une destination. Toutefois, leur marche fut vite stoppée par leur professeur. Sur le trottoir d'en face, il avait remarqué un des sbires du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ne voulant pas impliquer les jeunes, il les intima de se cacher dans un lieu sûr et d'attendre qu'il vienne les chercher dès que la voie serait libre. Cherchant des yeux un coin tranquille, Draco lui demanda ironiquement où ils pourraient aller se cacher puisqu'il n'y avait aucun endroit. Sifflant, l'adulte répondit simplement qu'ils devaient se débrouiller. Sans leur laisser le temps de répondre, il continua son chemin, les laissant derrière lui pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de l'ennemi. Il devait également faire au plus vite pour prévenir les autres restés au point de rendez-vous.

Gardant son sang-froid, Draco se saisit de Harry puis les éloigna de ces lieux. Ils parcoururent plusieurs mètres, déboulant dans une ruelle sans issue. S'arrêtant, le Serpentard demanda au jeune homme s'il avait une idée de cachette. Celui-ci lui désigna un coin sombre où ils pourraient rester le temps nécessaire. Jetant un coup d'œil dans la ruelle, tous deux virent de nombreux déchets au sol et des chats errants un peu partout. Le blond accepta difficilement de suivre le Gryffondor après avoir vu l'état des lieux. Mais ce qui l'avait surtout poussé à poursuivre dans cette voie fut également d'apercevoir Yaxley se diriger dans leur direction. L'un des plus fidèles partisans de Vous-Savez-Qui de ce qu'il avait entendu. De ce qu'il en savait de lui, c'était qu'il était relativement grand avec un visage aux traits durs et au sourire mauvais. D'après les dires de son père, il était une personne ambitieuse, qui espérait s'attirer les bonnes grâces de son Maître. Étant aussi très malpoli, il ignorait les personnes qui ne l'intéressaient pas. De plus, la pureté du sang l'obsédait à tel point que cet homme méprisait aussi bien les nés-Moldus que les Sang-Mêlés. D'ailleurs, le sortilège de l'Imperium était son préféré, puisqu'il savait très bien s'en servir.

De crainte qu'il s'en prenne à eux, Draco attrapa le poignet de Harry avec une vitesse qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Perdu, le petit brun lui demanda pourquoi il était tout d'un coup pressé. Sans lui répondre, le Serpentard lui intima de se taire et de se laisser faire. Ne comprenant pas pourquoi il ne devait pas réagir, Harry voulut protester mais ses lèvres ne purent s'ouvrir. Pour cause. Draco venait de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Trop surpris, le Gryffondor n'osa plus faire un seul mouvement. Même lorsque son sac tomba au sol dans un bruit léger, il ne bougea pas.

Le son émit par le sac tombé au sol alerta le Mangemort. Les sens en alerte, il brandit sa baguette, prêt à attaquer. Du mouvement à sa droite attira son attention. Ne se doutant de rien, Yaxley vit un jeune couple s'embrasser. Il resta sur place, les observant, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Il savait que cela s'apparentait à du voyeurisme, mais tant pis. Il n'avait eu que très peu de distraction ces derniers temps. Alors toutes les occasions étaient bonnes à prendre. De plus, voir la jeune fille tenter de repousser faiblement son petit ami valait bien le coup d'œil. Elle n'avait pas l'air de vouloir vraiment qu'il s'arrête. Au contraire. À entendre ses gémissements, elle appréciait le traitement qu'elle recevait.

Ayant dû se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas que Draco soit trop plié en deux, Harry tentait de rester stable. Pour cela, il s'aida en s'accrochant aux bras du blond. Lèvres contre lèvres, leur baiser resta chaste dans un premier temps. Aucun des deux n'alla plus loin. Restant juste dans les bras l'un de l'autre tout en gardant une certaine distance entre leurs corps. D'ailleurs, n'aimant pas particulièrement la tournure qu'avait prise la situation, le petit brun essaya de se dégager de l'étreinte. Malheureusement pour lui, à trop se tortiller, il faillit tomber. Le Serpentard, ayant sentit les mouvements, passa ses bras autour de Harry pour l'éviter de choir au sol puis le colla contre son corps. Leurs deux corps s'épousaient à la perfection. Une fois encore, le Gryffondor tenta de se soustraire de cette étreinte forcée mais rien à faire. Le blond le tenait fermement et n'était pas prêt à le lâcher de sitôt.

Résigné, le héros national du monde sorciers enroula ses bras autour du cou du plus grand. Sentant le regard du Mangemort sur eux, Draco décida de jouer la comédie jusqu'au bout. Il commença à bouger ses mains le long du dos de Harry. Cela surprit le Gryffondor qui voulut ouvrir la bouche pour protester. Profitant de l'effet de surprise, le blond glissa sa langue dans l'antre humide puis rencontra sa consœur. Toutes deux commencèrent alors une danse de séduction dont le but était de dominer l'autre. Combat perdu par le brun qui laissa volontiers Draco prendre le contrôle du baiser. Malgré sa résignation, il voulut le repousser, ce qu'il tenta de faire une fois encore mais sans succès. Finalement, il abandonna la partie et s'accrocha encore plus au blond. Le sentant abandonné, Draco fit descendre progressivement ses lèvres dans le cou du brun. Dégageant un peu le col de la robe de Harry, il déposa d'abord de petits baisers, puis finit par embrasser plus intensément tout autour du cou et de la clavicule. Dans le feu de l'action, il se décida à aller plus loin.

Le Serpentard entrouvrit légèrement ses lèvres puis les posa sur la peau tendre du cou, les pressant fermement, de sorte que l'air ne puisse s'échapper. Tentant de garder sa bouche tendre et accueillante, il aspira suffisamment fort pour rompre les capillaires se trouvant justes sous la peau. Mais pas trop fort tout de même, pour ne pas faire mal à son partenaire. Il suça longtemps, avalant au fur et à mesure son surplus de salive pour ne pas qu'elle dégouline sur le cou de Harry. D'ailleurs, celui-ci ne cessait d'haleter et n'arrivait plus à contenir ses gémissements. Finissant en douceur, Draco donna encore quelques petits baisers supplémentaires dans le cou devenu plus sensible. Observant son œuvre, il sourit. Bien sûr, il savait qu'un suçon était une marque d'amour. Outre cela, il était également une manière de marquer son territoire, montrant aux autres qu'il lui appartenait. C'est ce moment que choisit le brun pour se manifester.

« Arr… Arrête… S'il te plaît. On… On risque… De… De nous voir, haleta-t-il alors qu'il tentait d'enlever les mains du blond, trop présentes sur son corps d'après lui.

\- Tu en es sûr ? demanda sensuellement Draco, conscient de l'effet qu'il produisait sur le brun.

\- Oui… Non… Merlin, s'exclama Harry, n'ayant plus les idées claires lorsqu'il sentit des lèvres prendre possession de son lobe, lui faisant un peu mal à cause de son nouveau piercing, mais lui apportant de nouvelles sensations inconnues jusqu'alors.

\- Yaxley est là, alors continue de jouer le jeu, souffla-t-il rapidement à l'oreille.

\- Qu… »

Mais sa bouche gémissante fut couverte par une pressée de le faire taire dans un baiser. Petit à petit, son esprit enregistra ce que le blond lui avait soufflé à l'oreille. Ne voulant pas se confronter au Mangemort, il accepta de continuer. Lorsque son dos rencontra le mur, Harry ne s'était même pas rendu compte que Draco les avaient doucement amenés contre les pierres froides. Voyant qu'ils prévoyaient aller plus loin, Yaxley finit par les laisser tranquilles. Il ne voulait aucunement assister à une scène où les hormones des adolescents auraient pris le dessus sur leur raison, aussi tentant soit-il. Malheureusement, les « affaires » l'appelaient ailleurs. Reprenant son chemin, il tourna à l'angle d'une autre rue, transplanant auprès de son Maître qui désirait la présence de ses fidèles.

Ayant sentit la présence néfaste partir, Draco s'arrêta, non sans donner un dernier baiser au brun. Se reculant pour vérifier que la voie était belle et bien libre, il ne vit pas la réaction de celui-ci. En effet, l'esprit de Harry s'éternisait toujours dans les limbes du plaisir procuré par le baiser du Serpentard. Son regard voilé de désir errait sans but. Le front posé contre le torse de Draco, les yeux au sol, le souffle court, il évitait de laisser le rouge prendre possession de ses joues. Il repensa au baiser échangé et dont il en était toujours resté grisé. Tremblant, il fut soudain heureux d'être appuyé contre quelque chose car il doutait de pouvoir rester debout avec ses jambes flageolantes. Ses pensées furent interrompues par la voix moqueuse du Serpentard qui souffla dans son oreille.

« Je vois que je te fais de l'effet, déclara-t-il en sentant une partie bien éveillée chez le brun contre sa cuisse.

\- La… La ferme. »

Murmura Harry enragé, s'accrochant davantage à la chemise du blond. Avant de finalement tomber au sol, n'ayant plus la force pour se tenir debout. La chute fut en parti amortie par Draco qui l'aida à s'installer par terre. Se reculant loin de lui, le héros national ramena ses jambes contre son torse. Ses pieds se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre, se rapprochant de lui pour empêcher d'exposer ses sous-vêtements au vu et au su de tout le monde. Il passa ses bras autour de ses membres inférieurs, plaçant sa tête entre les bras, se roulant en boule. Il ne voulait plus voir l'autre adolescent avec son probable sourire moqueur. Énervé quant à la réaction du Gryffondor, le blond tenta de dérider la situation en plaisantant.

« Quoi, t'es devenu dur avec juste un baiser ?... Oh allez Potter. Ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais eu d'érection ? Tu sais, c'est juste une réaction physiologique que tous les hommes ont. Si tu veux, je peux t'aider à t'en débarrasser ? dit-il en tendant sa main, qui fut aussitôt repoussée avec violence.

\- Laisse-moi tranquille. »

Cette phrase étouffée, en partie de par sa position, fut prononcée avec une telle voix tremblante que finalement, Draco n'osa plus rien dire ni rien faire. Il s'assit à la gauche du brun, le cachant à la vue des passants curieux, tout en conservant une certaine distance entre eux. Distance nécessaire après le rejet de sa tentative d'aide. Pliant son genou, il posa son bras dessus. Alors que sa tête prenait appui contre le mur, il étendit son autre jambe. Ce n'est que quelques secondes plus tard qu'il entendit des sanglots étouffés. Ne sachant pourquoi son cœur se pinçait, il plaça sa main sur la tête anciennement brune.

« T'inquiète. Je ne ferais rien, promis. »

S'attendant à un nouveau rejet, il fut surpris que rien de tel n'arrive en retour. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, ne bougeant pas. Sauf la main de Draco qui caressait les cheveux de Harry pour l'apaiser. Alors qu'ils se pensaient seuls dans cette petite ruelle, ce moment fut interrompu par une porte face à eux, s'ouvrant sur un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années. Des cheveux grisonnants, des yeux noirs fatigués, entourés d'énormes cernes. Une cigarette, rapidement allumée par un briquet, était placée entre des lèvres gercées. Draco remarqua que l'homme portait des habits de grandes marques moldues. Mais aussi qu'il était las. Cette impression étant grandement accentuée par sa barbe de trois jours. Soudain, les yeux de l'homme se posèrent sur eux, suspendant alors son geste avec sa cigarette qui revenait à ses lèvres.

C'est à ce moment qu'un éclair traversa les yeux noirs, les ranimant d'un nouvel éclat étonnant le Serpentard qui anticipait déjà de la suite. Méfiant, il passa son bras autour des épaules de Harry, le collant à lui, lançant un regard noir à l'inconnu. Face à son geste protecteur, Draco se demanda d'où lui venait cet élan de protection. Sous la surprise, le Gryffondor se laissa faire, sans montrer de résistance. Ses mains s'accrochèrent d'elles-mêmes à la chemise blanche. Sa tête se posa sur le torse ferme, se soustrayant au regard du blond. Alors que ses genoux s'appuyaient sur la jambe étendue. Il voulut protester mais se ravisa quand une voix les interpella.

« Hey, les gamins, ça vous dirait de faire un shooting photo ? Je cherche de nouveaux modèles et à vous voir, on dirait un parfait petit couple d'amoureux… Alors, ça vous tente ? débita-t-il rapidement, d'une voix enrouée en s'accroupissant et expulsant de la fumée au visage d'un blond impassible. »

* * *

Et voilà un début de journée d'anniversaire pour Harry, vous en pensez quoi ^^ ? Pas mal les cadeaux que chacun veulent lui offrir. Surtout celui venant de Ginny, Luna et Millicent. Pauvre Harry. Il n'a vraiment pas de chance. Par contre, celui de Blaise et Theodore, j'aime bien. C'est original et ce sont des cadeaux qui peuvent lui être utile. Et celui de Pansy et de Hermione, j'aime bien aussi. De plus, n'oublions pas que de nos jours, beaucoup d'hommes ont les deux oreilles de percées donc ce n'est pas vraiment trop choquant :D Ah pis j'oubliais… Le baiser entre Harry et Draco… Et la réaction de Harry face à toutes ces nouvelles sensations, vous en dites quoi ? Je me suis reprise à dix fois avant de trouver enfin quelque chose qui tienne la route et qui vaille la peine de publier. Pour moi, je trouve que ça va bien comme ça. Par ailleurs, lorsque l'on est confronté à de nouvelles sensations ou autres, on ne sait pas tjrs comment réagir donc la façon dont agit Harry, je dirais qu'il est complètement perdu, pas vous ?

Bientôt le rapprochement entre ces deux-là va se préciser de plus en plus… c'est un petit indice pour la suite des évènements. Mnt, à vous de deviner quoi )

Pis j'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes d'orthographe ? Car malgré mes nombreuses relecture et un passage chez ma bêta, il se peut qu'il en reste encore quelques-unes ^^'

Sur ce, je vous laisse et je vous donne rendez-vous le 30 mars 2015 pour le prochain chapitre :)

À tout bientôt,

Sabou


	8. Chapter 8

**Auteur :** ben l'auteur de cette histoire, c'est moi, Sabou \\*o*/

**Correcteur :** Virgo Slytherin (chapitres 1 à ?)

**Avertissement :** cette histoire contient des relations homosexuelles, c'est-à-dire qu'il y aura des relations entre hommes ainsi que des relations entre femmes. Si cela vous dégoûte, vous pouvez revenir en arrière et choisir une autre histoire. Sinon, il y a une petite croix rouge en haut, à droite de votre écran pour fermer la page. Je ne vous en voudrais pas puisque comme on dit, chacun ses goûts et ses couleurs, et qu'il faut de tout pour faire un monde ;-) Et il y aura aussi du M-preg ce qui signifie une grossesse masculine *o*

**Disclamer :** à ce qu'il paraît, faut le faire et donc, je ne peux y échapper. Juste prévenir que tous les personnages de Harry Potter ainsi que les lieux ne sont pas les miens mais qu'ils appartiennent à l'auteur J.K. Rowling et ce, malgré les nombreuses négociations que nous avons eues pour que je puisse les prendre pour moi et qui se sont soldées par des échecs. Même si la plupart des personnages et des lieux lui appartiennent, j'en ai quelques-uns qui sont les miens dont les enfants de nos héros du monde sorcier ainsi que le lieu où ils vivent leur vie pleinement (pour certains), sans oublier deux ou trois personnages qui aideront à faire avancer l'histoire de nos protagonistes ^^

**Genre :** romance, famille,

**Rating :** M pour les lemon qu'il y aura *w*

**Pairing :** en principal, Drarry, il y aura d'autres couples également (mais c'est une surprise donc pchuteuh :3) et OOC.

**Résumé :** Comment faire lorsque l'on devient parent alors qu'on est soi-même encore un adolescent ? Alors que notre éducation n'est pas encore terminée et qu'il faut faire celle de son enfant ? Comment notre entourage réagit face à cela ? Comment concilier notre vie d'ado à celle de parent ? Telles sont les questions que tout jeune se pose lorsqu'il se trouve dans ce genre de situation et qu'il faut y faire face sans possibilité de retour en arrière. C'est ce que nos héros vont découvrir…

**Note de l'auteur :** Merci à **stormtrooper2**, **shenendoahcalyssa**, **brigitte26**, **Jeel**, **shanekitsunestiles** et **Virgo Slytherin** (faudrait qu'on se donne des coups de pied au cul pour qu'on se bouge dans nos projets hein XD) pour vos reviews qui me motivent :D Et ceux n'étant pas inscrits sur ce site, j'ai répondu aux vôtres sur mon blog dont l'adresse se trouve sur mon profil. Je vous invite donc à vous y rendre pour jeter un œil à votre réponse :) J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira tout autant.

Je me suis rendue compte d'une erreur que j'ai commise dans le chapitre 7. C'est une petite faut d'orthographe mais mes yeux m'ont fait tellement mal que je vais m'excuser pour cette petite erreur. En fait, dans les premières lignes du chapitre, j'ai oublié un « s » à « accompagné » alors toutes mes excuses .'

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Est-ce que tu regrettes ?**_

_**Chapitre 08 : Séance photos**_

_Comment une telle chose a pu arriver ? La journée avait superbement bien démarré… Sauf peut-être la séance manucure dont j'aurais pu m'en passer… Et maintenant, pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'embrasse ?... Il était obligé de mettre la langue aussi ?... J'ai tellement honte de m'être laissé aller, j'ai apprécié autant que j'ai détesté… De plus, il n'aurait pas pu se taire, pour une fois dans sa vie au lieu de faire cette remarque à un tel moment ? Et voilà maintenant qu'il pose sa main sur ma tête… Il veut me pousser à bout ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Je suis trop tendu et je n'arrive pas à faire baisser ce… Cette… Enfin la faire partir quoi… Arrête de me caresser les cheveux, les gens vont croire qu'on est un couple… Qu'est-ce que je raconte, moi, maintenant ? Je divague complètement… Non… Pas ça… Il ne faut pas que j'y pense sinon s'en est fini… Non… Et voilà, fichues larmes… Pars, laisse-moi tranquille saleté… Je ne veux pas me souvenir… Je ne veux pas… Je ne veux pas… À quoi il joue maintenant ?... Il me prend carrément dans ses bras ?... Hey, idiot, lâche-moi… Elle est à qui cette voix ?... Quoi ?... Un shooting photo ?... Pouah, va-t'en avec cette clope… _

Draco resta stoïque lorsque la fumée blanche emplie de nicotine lui arriva au visage. Il ne prononça aucune parole. Restant immobile, il observait les traits tirés par la fatigue de l'homme lui faisant face. Il analysait les possibilités qu'ils avaient pour s'éloigner de cette maudite ruelle, mais n'en trouvant aucune, il resta impassible, espérant que l'homme finisse par se lasser de ce manège. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas, car il était toujours à la même place, les détaillants minutieusement. Plus le temps passait, plus la cigarette se consumait cependant aucun n'amorça un geste, seul le léger tremblement du brun se faisait percevoir. Au bout d'interminable minutes de tension entre eux, Draco finit par poser une question.

« Vous ne nous laissez pas vraiment le choix, si je ne m'abuse ? demanda-t-il de sa voix traînante, voulant faire savoir qu'il était agacé de ce jeu stupide.

\- Exact. Je suis sorti un instant parce que je m'ennuyais, mais quand je vous ai vus… Alors, vous acceptez ou pas ? C'est l'histoire d'une heure, tout au plus. »

Suspicieux, le Serpentard voulut savoir la réponse du petit brun mais comment l'obtenir s'il ne le regardait même pas ? Aussi, il fit la seule chose qui lui passa par la tête, c'est-à-dire serrer plus fort l'épaule fine dans sa main, lui faisant comprendre sa décision. Harry, sentant son épaule se faire légèrement presser, saisit où Draco voulait en venir. Il accepta en agrippant lui aussi la chemise blanche. L'homme remarqua ces deux petits gestes mais n'en fit cas, attendant simplement une réponse positive. C'est avec un soupir résigné que Malfoy se releva, emportant la « jeune fille » dans son élan. Une fois debout, le photographe vit avec joie qu'il avait bien fait de les alpaguer pour un shooting. Les mensurations de l'adolescent étaient parfaites. Et voir le côté timide de la petite demoiselle contrastait énormément avec l'assurance du plus grand. Voir cela lui donnait envie de tout mettre sur pellicule. Son côté artistique se mit d'un coup à lui envoyer diverses idées pour la séance photo à venir. Des positions plus superbes les unes que les autres.

Jetant le mégot de cigarette, depuis longtemps terminée, il ouvrit le chemin aux deux plus jeunes. En traversant la petite ruelle, Harry en profita pour ramasser son sac tombé au sol auparavant, puis suivit le mouvement avec la main de Draco glissée dans la sienne. D'abord, il fut surpris qu'il ne le lâche pas. Finalement, doutant de son courage, il lui en fut reconnaissant. Lorsqu'il avisa la pièce où ils se trouvaient, il se rapprocha inconsciemment du blond. Elle était blanche du sol au plafond. Tout au fond, un grand drap blanc était tendu et plusieurs spots de lumière l'entouraient. Au sol, devant le tissu, quelques coussins de différentes couleurs trônaient paisiblement. Ils donnaient la seule touche colorée de la pièce. Et tout ceci se trouvait devant un appareil photo dernier cri. Ne sachant pas trop ce qu'il devait faire, il préféra rester accroché au bras du Serpentard, quitte à se faire passer pour un peureux ou pire, pour un gamin, et de subir des moqueries plus tard.

Du coin de l'œil, les deux adolescents virent l'homme préparer tranquillement son appareil avant de revenir vers eux, un mouchoir imbibé d'eau à la main. Harry se cacha un peu plus derrière Draco, surprenant les autres face à son geste. Voyant cela, un éclair de lucidité illumina les yeux noirs quand il comprit que « l'adolescente » était effrayée. Plaquant un sourire rassurant sur ses lèvres, il lui fit la remarque que son mascara avait coulé suite aux larmes et qu'il désirait juste arranger son maquillage avant de prendre les photos. Offrant un petit sourire confus, le brun prit le tissu tendu puis suivit le photographe qui l'installa devant un miroir. Il mit quelques secondes pour effacer les traces de sillons noirs laissées par ses larmes, puis revint vers Draco.

Trouvant que c'était bon, l'homme les plaça au centre des coussins avant d'aller lui-même se poster derrière son appareil. La séance put enfin débuter. Après plusieurs clichés, le photographe leur demanda de prendre des poses au lieu de simplement rester assis. Il demanda aussi de se détendre un peu, parce que prendre des photos avec des personnes rigides ne ferait pas vraiment de bonnes images. En effet, Harry était agenouillé comme pour une cérémonie de thé japonais traditionnelle, la tête baissée et les poings crispés sur ses genoux, alors que Draco était assis en tailleur, pressé que la séance se termine. Voyant qu'il n'obtiendrait rien d'eux, il les aida à trouver des positions plus confortables. Lorsqu'enfin il obtint quelque chose d'acceptable pour démarrer, il reprit place derrière son appareil et les mitrailla de flash.

Harry se sentait rougir dans la disposition trouvée par l'adulte. Il l'avait installé devant Draco, collé contre le torse de celui-ci. Les jambes musclées du Serpentard étaient disposées de part et d'autre du petit brun. Les bras de celui-ci avaient été passés autour de sa fine taille et de son torse, l'emprisonnant dans un étau sécurisant d'après lui. Le Gryffondor se sentait envahit de partout par la présence de son ennemi de toujours – quoique, plus si ennemi que ça après le temps passé ensemble – et ne savait que faire pour s'en sortir. Et même s'il souhaitait se défaire de cette accolade, il ne voulait pas la quitter. Il se sentait bien dans ce sentiment de protection, dans cette étreinte de fer rassurante. Il était rassuré, protégé comme il ne l'avait pas été depuis longtemps. C'était vraiment surprenant, déconcertant, mais impossible de définir d'où venait cette sensation.

Ne désirant plus réfléchir pour l'instant, Harry se laissa porter par le moment et se blottit davantage contre Draco qui resserra ses bras. Les petites mains se posèrent sur celles plus grandes, tandis que la joue du Serpentard s'appuyait contre sa tempe. Ils restèrent assis dans cette position sur plusieurs prises avant de changer. Le moment de détente dégénéra rapidement quand le Gryffondor sentit une main remonter doucement le long de son ventre. Cela le fit frémir et rougir à la fois. Il devina aisément le sourire taquin sur les lèvres du plus grand. Reprenant un peu ses esprits, il chassa ladite main à de nombreuses reprises, sans succès.

Voulant une bonne fois pour toute que cela cesse, il attrapa un coussin pour l'utiliser comme arme, et l'abattit sur la tête de Draco. Choqué, ce dernier ne réagit pas de suite. Lorsqu'il aperçut le poignet à nouveau levé du brun, il prit lui aussi un coussin pour se défendre. Et pendant qu'ils se battaient à coup d'oreillers, le photographe prenait de nombreux clichés. Ils n'étaient pas conscients des positions qu'ils prenaient, ni même qu'elles étaient immortalisées. À force de se battre, les plumes des coussins s'éparpillèrent partout dans la pièce, recouvrant également les deux adolescents en plein fou rire. C'est sur la prise d'une dernière photo que l'homme déclara la séance enfin terminée.

En rangeant son matériel, il voulut savoir s'ils pouvaient juste attendre le temps qu'il fasse les tirages pour qu'ils puissent les emmener avec eux. Les deux jeunes se regardèrent un instant, puis affirmèrent avoir encore un moment avant de devoir rejoindre leurs amis. Aussi, pendant que les photos étaient en développement dans la chambre noire, les adolescents nettoyèrent la pièce, plus par remerciement que par réel envie. Ils ramassèrent les plumes et les remirent dans les coussins, leur redonnant un nouveau souffle de vie. Quand leur tâche fut terminée, ils s'assirent en s'appuyant contre le mur et attendirent en silence. Seules quelques bribes de paroles étouffées provenant de l'extérieur se faisaient entendre. Bientôt, cette quiétude se vit perturbée.

« Pourquoi avoir accepté ce shooting ? questionna Harry, gardant son regard fixé sur le mur d'en face.

\- J'ai vu qu'il nous ne laisserait pas partir aussi facilement. De plus, il fallait bien trouver un endroit en attendant que Snape revienne, lui répondit Draco. Après, je me suis dit pourquoi ne pas faire ce shooting pour être tranquille durant un moment et nous occuper dans le même temps ? Et avoue-le, tu t'es bien amusé, non ?

\- Oui, c'est vrai. C'était vraiment amusant, déclara le brun en souriant.

\- …

\- …

\- …

\- C'est bizarre. Tu n'es pas le même qu'à Poudlard, constata le Gryffondor en lançant un bref coup d'œil pour voir la réaction du blond, qui resta impassible, comme toujours.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

\- Ben… Durant ces trois semaines… J'ai vu une autre facette de toi. Comparé à ce que tu montres aux autres, c'est-à-dire un prétentieux narcissique fier de son sang pur, imbu de lui-même, assez froid, arrogant, calculateur, sarcastique, méprisant, …

\- Oui, bon, je crois qu'on va arrêter là les compliments, si tu le veux bien, maugréa le Serpentard faisant taire l'autre sur la longue liste envers lui.

\- Désolé, je me suis emporté, s'excusa Harry en rougissant. Bref, tout ça pour dire que ce que tu nous as montré tout ce temps à l'école, c'est complètement différent de maintenant. Tu es même totalement à l'opposé. Et franchement… Je te préfère comme tu es en ce moment, murmura-t-il, le feu aux joues, comme si cette phrase était une sorte de secret entre eux deux.

\- Toi aussi, tu es différent. Je pensais que j'allais voir le même Potter qu'en classe mais je me suis lourdement trompé.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Quand tu es arrivé chez mon parrain, je pensais que tu allais nous sauter à la gorge comme l'a fait la belette. Toutefois, tu m'as surpris en nous saluant beaucoup plus civilement que l'autre babouin roux, expliqua le Serpentard. Il attendit une contestation sur les surnoms envers le rouquin, mais comme rien ne venait, il continua sur sa lancée. Par contre, je t'ai trouvé changé. J'ai l'impression que tu veux mettre une barrière entre toi et le reste du monde. Comme si tu voulais te protéger de quelque chose ou de quelqu'un. Aussi, tu évites pas mal les contacts physiques avec certaine personne alors qu'avec d'autre, au contraire, tu te colles. Et Merlin, ce que tu peux être maigre. Jamais je n'avais pensé que tu pouvais l'autre autant. Mince, oui, tu l'as toujours été, mais là, on dirait que tu es un squelette ambulant…

\- Merci pour le squelette ambulant, grogna le concerné.

\- Non. Sérieusement. Tu devrais profiter de manger plus durant les repas maintenant que tu es loin de ta famille au lieu de picorer dans ton assiette. Et ne me sors pas l'excuse que tu as un petit appétit ou que tu n'as pas faim, l'interrompit-il sachant déjà la réponse que l'autre lui donnerait avant même qu'il puisse prononcer un seul mot.

\- Hmm, fit Harry, ne sachant que répondre d'autre.

\- Encore une chose, cet ensemble te va bien. Même si c'est une robe, je trouve que ça va mieux sur toi que sur certaines. Et puis, t'es un marrant dans ton genre.

\- Oh… Euh… Merci… Enfin je crois. Comment je suis censé le prendre ?

\- Prends-le comme tu veux… Au fait, tu joues vraiment bien ton rôle de fille... Et ce jusqu'au bout des ongles… »

Il fallut quelques secondes au concerné pour comprendre que le blond se moquait de lui. Vexé, il frappa le bras du Serpentard alors que celui-ci riait du temps de réaction. Après cet échange, ils redevinrent silencieux, attendant le retour du photographe avec impatience. Cela dura encore une dizaine de minutes. Enfin l'adulte revint vers eux avec, dans chacune de ses mains, une grande enveloppe brune. Il les leur tendit sans un mot, ainsi qu'une petite carte de visite avant de retourner vers son appareil. Intrigué de la rapidité du tirage, tous deux ouvrir les enveloppes et découvrirent les clichés de leur séance. Ne les regardant pas tous car pressés par le temps, ils remercièrent l'homme et se préparèrent à partir lorsqu'ils furent interrompus dans leur mouvement par une voix enrouée.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment mon problème mais je trouve étrange qu'un jeune homme se travestisse en femme… M'enfin bon, si cela excite ton petit copain et que cela pimente votre vie sexuelle, c'est votre problème. De plus, si ce n'est que de cette manière qu'il arrive à la lever, grand bien vous fasse. Par ailleurs, qui suis-je pour trouver à redire ? Chacun sa façon de s'exciter. En tout cas, merci de votre présence pour aujourd'hui. Si cela vous dit de retenter l'expérience, appelez-moi sans autre. À une prochaine ! »

Il débita tout cela en vitesse tout en nettoyant l'objectif de son appareil. Le dos tourné, il ne vit pas leurs réactions. Ledit petit copain était retenu avec peine par le jeune homme travesti qui tenta de les faire sortir de ces lieux pour éviter un meurtre. Une fois à l'extérieur, ils rejoignirent la rue principale, espérant que Snape les retrouve rapidement. Durant ce temps, Draco continua à pester sur cet incapable de photographe et sur le fait qu'il n'avait pas à se mêler de la vie privée des gens. Quant à Harry, il ne le dirait pas à haute voix, mais avoir entendu ces paroles prononcées par un inconnu l'avait affecté et le faisait réfléchir. C'est pourquoi il se demandait s'il devait ou non arrêter de s'habiller avec des vêtements féminins. Soupirant, il suivit son camarade d'école, sans même se rendre compte qu'un silence s'était abattu entre eux. Ils longèrent la rue, remontant jusqu'à l'endroit où leur professeur les avait quittés.

Toujours perdus dans leurs pensées, ils revinrent sur terre lorsque la doucereuse voix de Snape les interpella en les traitants d'imbéciles. Ils s'approchèrent de lui, voyant clairement la colère sur son visage. Ils ne surent dire qu'elle en était la cause exacte, mais d'après ce qu'ils purent comprendre de ses explications, il n'avait pas apprécié d'avoir perdu du temps à les chercher. Dans le même temps, il leur signala que le danger n'était plus et qu'ils pouvaient repartir sans crainte. Bougonnant contre son parrain quant à sa drôle façon de s'inquiéter pour eux, Draco consentit à le suivre après avoir eu une claque à l'arrière du crâne et de recevoir en prime un commentaire sur son comportement et son langage. Se retenant de rire, Harry les suivit sans rien dire, ne voulant pas recevoir le même traitement. Contrairement au début de journée, ils marchèrent plus rapidement afin de rejoindre les autres au plus vite.

En cours de route, le blond prit la main de Harry faisant hausser un sourcil du professeur sur cette attitude. Les deux personnes appartenant à la Maison Serpentard se jaugèrent un instant, seulement rien ne fut dit pour l'instant. Inconscient du jeu de regards entre les deux autres, le Gryffondor, d'abord interdit, tenta de retirer sa main. Après de vaines tentatives, il laissa tomber l'idée de la récupérer puisque l'autre n'avait pas l'intention de la lui lâcher aussi facilement. C'est ainsi que le reste du groupe atypique les virent arriver. Plusieurs furent étonnés devant les mains jointes, mais se turent. Par sécurité, ils s'en allèrent rapidement, évitant de traîner trop longtemps en ces lieux. Cachés dans un recoin sombre, à l'abri des regards, chaque adulte se saisit de deux adolescents et transplanèrent. Enfin, tous sauf Remus, qui dut attraper le bras d'une Luna trop absorbée par les mouvements de la foule moldue pour se rendre compte qu'ils quittaient Londres.

De retour à l'Impasse du Tisseur, ils ne passèrent pas inaperçus. Les paroles fusaient de partout. Chacun essayait de se faire entendre par-dessus cette cacophonie. Les adultes se taisaient, trop absorbés à surveiller les alentours. Seuls les propos marmonnés par le professeur Snape trouvèrent refuges dans les oreilles de Remus et de Sirius qui souriaient de sa mauvaise humeur. Toujours main dans la main, Draco et Harry ne répondirent à aucune question posée concernant leurs enveloppes. Voyant qu'ils n'obtiendraient rien de leur part, ils finirent par abandonner, faisant juste quelques boudeurs parmi la bande de curieux. Cependant, Blaise lança un regard envers son ami, lui montrant qu'il savait déjà tout, ou au moins une partie. Ne laissant rien paraître, le jeune Malfoy se promit de régler cette histoire au clair, une fois tous les deux seuls. Malgré tout, cela n'entacha pas la bonne humeur générale. Tout le monde se racontait leur petite virée en petit comité, marchant calmement pour rejoindre la demeure de leur professeur de potions.

* * *

Ce n'est qu'au bout d'un certain temps que Harry perçut une voix parmi les discussions. Il tourna la tête dans la direction d'où provenait ce son, et c'est avec stupéfaction qu'il vit à qui elle appartenait. Il s'arrêta de marcher, retenant sans le vouloir Draco qui ne comprenait pas cet arrêt soudain. Et par extension, tout le groupe se stoppa pour comprendre ce changement survenu chez lui. Regardant dans la même direction que lui, ils virent un simple vieil homme appelant une personne. Ne sachant que faire, Harry s'attrista de voir que l'homme âgé le – ou plutôt la – recherchait avec espoir. Durant un bref instant, il se posa plein de question avant de se décider à rejoindre son arrière-grand-père, quitte à ce que les autres découvrent toute la vérité. Après que Draco lui eut libéré la main à sa demande, il traversa la route d'un pas serein, marchant dans sa direction. Les adultes, ainsi que les adolescents, se regardèrent les uns les autres avant de finalement le rattraper pour obtenir le fin mot de l'histoire. Avec un sourire, le Gryffondor se mit devant les yeux ambre inquiets qui reprirent vite de l'éclat à sa vue, accompagné d'un sourire heureux.

« Oh, tu es là, Petite Lily. Tu sais, je t'ai cherchée partout. Il ne faut pas partir loin quand on est au zoo, expliqua-t-il inquiet, la prenant dans ses bras. Je t'ai dit de rester à côté de moi pour ne pas te perdre.

\- Je suis désolé, Grand-Papy Eddy. J'ai vu mes amis et je suis allé leur dire bonjour. Ensuite, quand je suis revenu, tu n'étais plus là, s'excusa le brun, jouant le jeu.

\- Enfin… Vous… Voilà, s'exclama une Yukio essoufflée, courant vers eux. Combien de fois… dois-je vous le répéter… ne partez pas seul. Si vous voulez aller… à un endroit précis, demandez-moi… et je vous accompagnerai, s'indigna-t-elle en tentant de reprendre son souffle, les mains sur les hanches. Mais arrêtez de me faire des frayeurs pareilles à tout bout de champ. Je risque de ne pas tenir le coup très longtemps.

\- Voyons Yukio, il fallait bien retrouver Petite Lily. Sans nous, elle serait encore perdue, dit-il d'un air convaincu comme si cela expliquait tout ce remue-ménage.

\- Mais… Elle n'est pas toute seule, regardez. Elle est accompagnée de ses amis. »

La discussion continua sous l'œil ahurit des sorciers. De plus, le fait qu'ils parlent d'eux comme s'ils n'étaient pas présents les contrariait. Ils n'étaient pas des objets tout de même, ils pouvaient les intégrer dans leur conversation. Ce petit manège dura quelques minutes avant que Harry ne décide d'intervenir, coupant court à tout ceci.

« Grand-Papy Eddy, Yukio a raison. Je suis avec mes amis alors je ne risque pas vraiment de me perdre…

\- Qui vois-je ? Tu as aussi retrouvé Petit Sevy ? s'écria l'arrière-grand-père d'un ton jovial, n'écoutant pas sa remarque précédente.

\- Qui ça ? s'interrogea Ginny, la première à intervenir auprès d'eux, regardant tout le monde pour trouver ce fameux « Petit Sevy ». »

Tandis que chacun tentait de savoir qui donc était ce « Petit Sevy, » le professeur Snape tiqua en reconnaissant le surnom lui étant donné autrefois. Comme à son habitude, il resta impassible. Malgré tous ses efforts pour ne rien laisser transparaître, le tic nerveux ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux du loup-garou qui comprit de suite. Même Sirius fit l'équation avant d'éclater de rire vite arrêté par une légère claque derrière la tête par Remus. En dépit de la petite gifle, il laissa une main devant sa bouche, continuant de rigoler dans sa barbe le plus discrètement possible, sans succès. Quant à Tonks, elle regardait tout ce petit monde. Elle se demandait d'où Harry connaissait ce vieil homme et pourquoi parlait-il avec lui aussi familièrement ? Toutes ces questions aiguisèrent ses sens d'Auror qui reprirent le dessus sur son air décontracté.

Auprès des jeunes sorciers, Ginny restait sceptique face à cette situation. Hermione tentait de comprendre comment son meilleur ami pouvait connaître un homme aussi âgé. D'après ses souvenirs, jamais il n'avait fait mention d'une telle personne dans son entourage. Seule Luna observait les alentours d'un air distrait, ne faisant aucune remarque. Chez les Serpentard, Theodore, Pansy et Millicent attendaient un peu en retrait, désireux de savoir la suite des évènements avant d'intervenir. Tandis que Blaise guettait du coin de l'œil les réactions du blond. Draco, quant à lui, demeurait posé extérieurement. Intérieurement, toute une myriade de questions tourbillonnaient, dont la principale était de savoir qui étaient ces deux personnes parlant avec le brun. Encore une fois, il ne comprenait pas d'où lui provenait cet élan soudain de vouloir protéger et connaître tout ce qui touchait ou s'approchait de près ou de loin de Harry.

« Eh bien, tu ne dis plus bonjour Petit Sevy ? questionna Grand-Papy Eddy en regardant Theodore Nott droit dans les yeux, attendant sa salutation.

\- Euh… Qui, moi ? déclara-t-il, faisant ainsi tourner les regards sur sa personne alors qu'il se pointait du doigt de façon indécise.

\- Quoi, tu ne sais même plus comment tu t'appelles ? Petit Sevy, tu es encore jeune pour perdre la mémoire, plaisanta l'homme âgé. Petite Lily et toi jouiez très souvent dans les couloirs du manoir quand vous étiez petits. Ce n'est pas parce que vous allez dans votre école de sorciers qu'il vous faut m'oublier, dit-il d'un air peiné de se rendre compte qu'on ne se souvenait pas de lui alors que tous les sorciers restaient surpris sur les paroles prononcées.

\- Grand-Papy Eddy, combien de fois dois-je vous le répéter. La magie n'existe pas, intervint Harry avant que quiconque n'ait dans l'idée de régler cette histoire à sa manière. Je vous l'ai déjà dit, à de nombreuses reprises, je suis dans une école pour surdoués… Et… Euh… J'y suis avec Petit Sevy, relata posément le brun en se tournant vers Nott pour lui faire comprendre, de façon muette, de continuer sur cette lancée, ce que l'autre adolescent comprit.

\- Oui, c'est vrai. Cela fait longtemps que je ne vous avais pas vu alors ma mémoire défaille un peu. Veuillez excusez mon impolitesse, s'excusa le jeune homme, espérant que cette mascarade cesse rapidement, car jouer la comédie n'était pas dans ses passe-temps favoris.

\- Ce n'est rien… J'ai une idée, pourquoi ne viendriez-vous pas, avec vos amis, au manoir dîner avec Yukio, Charles et moi-même ? demanda l'aïeul du brun, une lueur d'espoir au fond des yeux.

\- Monsieur, je doute que votre petite-fille souhaite manger avec vous alors qu'elle est accompagnée de ses amis, tenta d'intervenir ladite Yukio, venant à la rescousse de Harry.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises. Je suis sûr qu'ils seront d'accord de venir, ainsi que leurs amis, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Euh… Ben… Je ne sais pas trop… »

Hésitant, Harry se tourna vers les autres pour avoir leur réponse. Voyant que rien ne venait d'eux, il posa son regard sur Remus qui hocha légèrement la tête en accord. Un sourire étalé sur ses lèvres, il reporta son attention sur son arrière-grand-père. Donnant une réponse positive, tout le monde suivit le vieil homme et l'infirmière. Durant le court trajet menant au manoir, Harry fut assailli de questions mais dont il ne répondit à aucune. Tout ce qu'ils obtinrent de lui fut le fait d'attendre plus tard pour avoir le fin mot de l'histoire. À nouveau, Draco reprit la main du Gryffondor. Sous sa demande muette, il haussa simplement les épaules et reporta son attention sur le chemin. Ce n'est qu'une fois sur place que tous virent l'immense demeure. Espérant une petite visite, certains furent un peu déçus de ne point en avoir, mais pas un son ne fut tout de même prononcé.

Déambulant dans le long couloir, ils finirent par entrer dans une grande salle à manger aux murs d'un blanc crème. Sur chaque pan de cloison, plusieurs cadres contenant des natures mortes étaient accrochés. Un grand vaisselier au bois clair et aux portes vitrées était entreposé dans un coin de la salle. Au centre de la pièce, en-dessous d'un grand lustre en cristal ancien, une grande table de style Louis XV avait été posée. De nombreuses chaises du même style entouraient ce meuble. Seule une longue nappe en fine dentelle recouvrait cette table. Il n'y avait que quelques vases remplies de fleurs différentes pour égayer les lieux. Requinqué d'un nouvel engouement, Monsieur Evans proposa à tous de s'asseoir le temps qu'il prévienne le majordome sur le nombre de personnes prévu pour le repas du soir. À peine eut-il il franchi le seuil que de nouvelles questions explosèrent d'un coup. Sous tout ce flot d'interrogation, Yukio décida d'aider le jeune Harry qu'elle avait appris à apprécier au fil de ses visites.

« S'il vous plaît les jeunes, si vous parlez tous en même temps, on n'y arrivera jamais. Donc chacun son tour posera une question et avec Harry, nous tâcherons d'y répondre du mieux possible. Et faites rapidement, avant qu'il ne revienne. Il a beau être âgé, il est tout de même rapide pour son âge, précisa-t-elle avec plaisanterie.

\- Tu le connais ? démarra, sans aucun détour, Sirius en observant son filleul.

\- Oui.

\- Qui c'est ? continua Tonks, curieuse non sans en avoir l'air.

\- Cet homme se nomme Edward Evans, déclara Yukio, surprenant toute l'assemblée.

\- C'est ton grand-père ? demanda une Ginny surprise.

\- Non, c'est mon arrière-grand-père.

\- Mais attends, t'es un mec et il t'appelle « Petite Lily… » Ça veut dire quoi tout ça ? interrogea le métis confus.

\- Il me confond avec ma mère.

\- Mais pourquoi ? T'es pourtant un garçon, il est donc difficile de se tromper tout de même, déclara Pansy, stupéfaite que l'on puisse se tromper sur l'identité d'une personne à ce point.

\- D'après les quelques photos que j'ai vues, je lui ressemblerais de plus en plus…

\- Et donc, il confond le passé et le présent, poursuivit l'infirmière. »

Malheureusement pour les curieux, ils furent interrompu par l'arrivée impromptue du concerné. Chacun garda en lui les nombreuses questions restantes, attendant le bon moment de les poser en toute tranquillité. Edward Evans offrit à tous un apéritif en attendant que le repas soit prêt. Quand Charles amena les plats plus succulents les uns que les autres, ils s'attablèrent, continuant de discuter. Durant tout le repas, les discussions allèrent bon train. Tous participèrent à l'ambiance de la soirée. Ce ne fut que lorsque le gong de l'horloge murale se fit entendre que les adultes, accompagnant les adolescents, décidèrent qu'il était fort temps de rentrer. Sous les protestations de ceux-ci, ils repartirent après avoir promis de revenir rendre visite à leur hôte d'un soir. Sur le chemin du retour, une nouvelle fut annoncée. Lorsque les jeunes apprirent que pour la soirée, ils seraient seuls, ils explosèrent de joie avant de se faire réprimander par leurs aînés sur le bruit.

* * *

Une fois sur le pas de la porte d'entrée, les quatre adultes donnèrent les dernières recommandations habituelles. Ils assurèrent également que des protections supplémentaires avaient été installées pour cette occasion. Remus chercha Harry des yeux. Dès qu'il le trouva, il lui montra par un simple regard que la conversation n'était pas terminée. Et qu'il souhaiterait avoir des réponses plus tard. Le brun hocha la tête, lui faisant comprendre qu'il avait compris et qu'il aurait droit à toutes les explications désirées. Ils attendirent de voir les plus vieux partir avec impatience. Quand ils furent enfin seuls, ils entrèrent en trombe dans la demeure de Snape puis se dirigèrent vers leur petit salon attitré.

Oubliant déjà tous les avertissements énoncés à peine quelques minutes plus tôt, les filles mirent la musique à fond avec le plus grand des plaisirs. Ils se déchaînèrent sans aucune retenue. Ils savaient qu'avec la magie entourant les lieux, aucun voisin ne serait en mesure de les entendre, ni même dérangé par le bruit. Ils évitaient ainsi le problème du tapage nocturne et de l'arrivée inopinée de policiers moldus. Alors qu'elles dansaient sans aucune grâce, se laissant juste aller au rythme de la musique, les trois jeunes hommes de Serpentard sortirent diverses bouteilles d'alcool. Sous les manifestations surprises des autres, ils expliquèrent avoir réussi à en avoir au nez et la barbe des adultes.

Face à tout cela, Harry ne savait comment réagir. Néanmoins, il était heureux de pouvoir fêter, pour la première fois, son anniversaire en compagnie de ses amis. Et oui. Après ces trois semaines passées ensemble, à apprendre à se connaître sous un autre angle, sans oublier la merveilleuse journée passée en petit groupe, il incluait petit à petit les Serpentard dans son cercle d'amis. Souriant, il délaissa ses problèmes le temps d'une soirée, et rejoignit ses semblables, prêt à s'amuser jusqu'au bout de la nuit.

* * *

Sur un dernier salut, les adultes partirent l'esprit tranquille. Enfin aussi tranquille que cela puisse être en laissant des adolescents seuls. Même s'ils savaient les lieux plus sécurisés avec de nouveaux sorts, il n'en restait pas moins que l'inquiétude persistait. Tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire pour l'instant, c'était d'attendre le lendemain. Espérant que rien de préjudiciable ne se produise ou pire, que la demeure s'effondre durant la nuit. Dans ce cas-là, les jeunes devraient répondre de leurs actes jusqu'à trois générations, dixit Severus Snape.

C'est donc sous cette menace que Tonks les abandonna en pleine route. L'Auror s'excusa de son départ précipité mais elle devait absolument rendre un rapport à son chef, sous peine de remontrances. Sans leur laisser le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, elle transplana, les délaissant définitivement. La regardant s'en aller sans esquisser un seul mouvement pour l'en empêcher, Sirius demanda par curiosité ce que chacun comptait faire pour terminer la soirée. Ce fut Remus qui proposa l'idée de prendre un dernier verre en terrasse pour profiter de la nuit fraîche. Cette proposition fut approuvée par les deux autres. Ils marchèrent en silence dans les rues remplies de monde rentrant chez eux petit à petit, après une journée de dur labeur.

Ils eurent quelques difficultés à trouver un petit coin tranquille pour les accueillir. En effet, avec la canicule de ces derniers jours, ainsi qu'un pic élevé de chaleur aujourd'hui, les gens profitaient des terrasses des pubs en mangeant de bonnes glaces en compagnie de leur famille, de leurs amis, etc. Après maintes recherches, Severus dénicha trois chaises libres atour d'une table. D'un signe de tête, il fit comprendre aux deux autres de le suivre. Ils s'installèrent au moment même où une jeune serveuse débarrassait les restes d'un précédent groupe d'amis. Leur souhaitant la bienvenue, elle termina sa tâche en vitesse avant de se saisir de son calepin et de son stylo, prête à noter leur commande.

Pendant qu'elle notait leurs boissons, l'Animagus laissa ses yeux dériver sur elle. Supposant qu'elle devait être une étudiante travaillant durant les vacances estivales, il observa les légères courbes de la silhouette élancée de la jeune serveuse. Les cheveux blonds mi-longs aux pointes roses de celle-ci étaient attachés en queue de cheval. Et ses yeux bruns, légèrement maquillés, pétillaient de joie. Une aura de bonheur l'entourait. Cela devait certainement être le résultat de la fine bague surmontée d'un petit diamant ornant son annulaire gauche. Tout à sa contemplation, Sirius ne remarqua pas le maelström d'émotions de colère, de tristesse et de peur passer dans le regard de Remus. Ni même à la lueur curieuse et perplexe élire domicile dans les yeux noirs.

« Excusez-moi mademoiselle, c'est pour quand le mariage ? questionna-t-il lorsqu'elle revint avec les boissons.

\- Pour mi-août, répondit-elle en posant les verres sur la table, les yeux pétillants rien qu'en en parlant.

\- Et j'imagine que vous êtes nerveuse ? dit Sirius.

\- Vous n'avez pas idée. Je suis tellement stressée. Il y a encore tellement de choses à faire avant la cérémonie. Malgré tout, j'ai vraiment hâte de me marier, déclara la jeune femme en prenant l'argent et rendant la monnaie.

\- Si cela n'est pas trop indiscret, vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ?

\- On peut dire que nous nous connaissons depuis l'enfance. Notre relation n'était pas vraiment ce qu'on pouvait appeler… d'amicale. Son attitude m'exaspérait au plus haut point avec son côté pédant. Tout ça juste parce sa famille était riche. Avec le temps, nous avons appris à nous connaître malgré la différence d'âge de sept ans. De plus, nous avons commencé à sortir ensemble alors que ne j'avais que seize ans et… Dix ans plus tard, me voilà une étudiante en archéologie bientôt diplômée et… Sur le point de me marier avec mon premier amour. Sans oublier que j'attends notre premier enfant, dit-elle les yeux dans le vague, son plateau tenu par ses deux mains sur son ventre légèrement rebondi.

\- Katelynn, t'as fini de faire la pipelette ? Il y a du monde qui attend. Je ne te paye pas pour conter fleurette, interrompit le patron du bistrot en passant derrière elle.

\- Tout de suite patron ! Santé à vous messieurs, et bonne fin de soirée.

\- Désolé de vous avoir dérangée. Je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde pour votre nouvelle vie, à vous ainsi qu'à votre bébé et votre futur mari.

\- Oh… Heu… Merci beaucoup, répliqua-t-elle incertaine tout à coup.

\- Un problème ? ne put que s'enquérir Sirius, décidément trop curieux.

\- Disons que ce n'est pas… Ce n'est pas avec un homme que je vais me marier, avoua la serveuse sans s'en rendre compte, le rouge aux joues.

\- Oh… Je vois, fit l'Animagus, sans se départir de son sourire. Et bien malgré tout, toutes mes félicitations. »

Recevoir des félicitations pour son mariage sachant qu'elle se mariait avec une femme raviva son engouement. C'est donc avec le cœur léger qu'elle repartit travailler, heureuse de n'avoir aucune remarque désobligeante sur son choix de partenaire. Sirius repensa à ce qu'elle venait de dire. Il ne vit donc pas le regard inquisiteur des deux autres posés sur lui depuis le début de la conversation avec ladite Katelynn. Ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi il avait posé toutes ces questions indiscrètes. Surtout que cela ne le concernait aucunement. Il n'avait pas à demander toutes ces choses personnelles. Chacun resta dans ses pensées, buvant sa boisson en silence, écoutant simplement les commérages des autres clients présents au pub. Ce fut donc Remus qui décida d'entamer la conversation entre eux.

« Pourquoi avoir abordé un sujet personnel avec elle ? demanda-t-il, curieux de son comportement.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je la voyais heureuse et je me suis dit que malgré cette stupide guerre qui va bientôt éclater, il y a encore de la joie qui nous entoure, déclara Patmol, tournant la paille dans son soda en jouant avec les glaçons. »

Il savait que prendre une boisson sucrée, alors qu'il était un adulte, réconfortait l'idée de son côté enfantin. Mais passer douze ans emprisonné était très efficace pour un sevrage. Alors depuis son évasion, il désirait profiter de la vie, rattraper toutes ces années cloîtré derrière les barreaux, et préférait boire des sodas que de l'alcool. Bien sûr, il en consommait lorsqu'un verre lui était offert, ou tout simplement en de rares occasions telles les fêtes de fin d'année.

« Il est vrai qu'avec le retour de Vous-Savez-Qui, la paix se fera rare ces prochains temps. Et voir des gens heureux sans se douter de ce qui les entoure, nous montre pourquoi nous nous battons.

\- Remus, on dirait un vieux pépé assis dans une chaise à bascule qui parle de ses souvenirs de jeunesse, compara l'Animagus avant de se recevoir une claque sur la tête. Aïe, ça fait mal.

\- Bien fait.

\- Si c'est pour vous battre, je préfère m'en aller, interrompit le professeur de potions, plombant l'atmosphère agréable. »

Ils se murèrent dans le mutisme après cette boutade. Remus contemplait les familles heureuses. Il savait qu'étant un loup-garou, il lui serait très difficile, voire impossible, de s'imaginer avec une famille. Sa crainte de blesser ses enfants, ou de les contaminer, le réfrénait. Néanmoins, il gardait l'espoir qu'un jour, ce rêve puisse se réaliser malgré sa lycanthropie. Severus, quant à lui, se retenait d'envoyer des sorts de silence à Sirius. Il ne supportait plus de l'entendre bougonner dans son coin. Finalement, sa patience atteignit ses limites.

« Mais ce n'est pas vrai, tu ne peux pas te taire deux minutes dans ta vie ? C'est trop te demander ?

\- La ferme, bâtard graisseux.

\- Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous donner en spectacle, s'interposa Remus, les foudroyant du regard l'un après l'autre.

\- Désolé, s'excusa difficilement Patmol, détournant ses yeux avec une moue enfantine. »

À nouveau, le silence reprit le dessus entre les trois adultes. Severus restait tranquillement assis, laissant de temps à autre ses yeux dériver sur les deux Gryffondor. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il traînait avec eux au vu des nombreuses blagues reçues de leur part durant leur scolarité. Ni même pourquoi il appréciait petit à petit les quelques moments partagés à trois. Avec le temps, il avait appris à découvrir leur personnalité sous un regard neuf. S'il trouvait que Remus était pratiquement resté le même qu'à l'époque de Poudlard, il jugea Sirius changé. Même s'il continuait à faire des blagues puériles d'après lui, l'enseignant comprit assez vite que derrière cette façade, c'était un homme encore fragilisé par toutes ces années emprisonné injustement à Azkaban.

Plusieurs fois, alors qu'il voulait boire un verre d'eau en plein milieu de la nuit, il avait surpris l'Animagus assit sur une chaise. À chaque fois, c'était la même scène. Une tasse fumante de café au lait bien sucré devant lui, sans la toucher, restant les yeux dans le vague. Une fois, il était resté devant la porte entrouverte, à l'observer. C'est là qu'il avait compris que même s'il donnait le change devant tous, il ne s'était toujours par remis de son séjour prolongé dans la prison pour sorciers. Ni même de la présence néfaste des Détraqueurs. Et depuis, il passait son temps à le provoquer pour retrouver le jeune blagueur de l'époque mais sans succès. Il avait donc stoppé toutes ces provocations, passant plus de temps à l'observer, à décortiquer ses moindres mimiques, ses faits et gestes sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Désirant savoir le plus de choses possible le concernant, connaître ses peurs et ses doutes, apprendre ce qui le rendait heureux ou malheureux, etc. sans comprendre la raison de cet intérêt soudain, même s'il avait un léger doute. Il préférait le mettre de côté, attendant le bon moment à travers la future guerre qui les guettait tous pour s'y consacrer pleinement.

Du côté de Remus, ses pensées étaient à peu de chose près les mêmes que celles de Severus. Il se doutait que son ami cachait encore des cicatrices lourdes dues à son passé carcéral. Et qu'il ne désirait aucunement partager avec autrui pour s'en trouver soulagé. Autrefois, après que ses amis aient découvert son secret concernant sa lycanthropie, ils se confiaient tout. Aujourd'hui, il se sentait triste et impuissant de ne pouvoir l'aider. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour l'instant, c'était de rester à ses côtés, lui montrant que par sa présence il pouvait compter sur lui en cas de besoin, et si un jour l'envie de parler lui prenait subitement aussi. Il arrêta de tergiverser, se frotta les tempes car un mal de crâne terrible le prit d'assaut. Severus l'interrompit dans son geste en s'adressant à lui.

« Encore ces maux de tête ?

\- Oui. J'ai l'impression que la potion Tue-Loup commence à ne plus vraiment faire effet, constata-t-il dépité.

\- Je vais voir si j'arrive à l'améliorer mais cela devra attendre un peu. Il faut que je fasse plusieurs essais avant de donner mon aval quant à l'utilisation d'une nouvelle potion.

\- Ne t'en fais pas. Je peux attendre sans problème. Je risque juste d'être un peu plus grognon que d'habitude, plaisanta-t-il.

\- D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas ce soir la pleine lune ? Tu aurais dû te mettre en route depuis un moment avant que tu ne sois incontrôlable ? demanda l'Animagus, se rappelant qu'effectivement ce n'était pas le bon jour pour Remus de rester en présence de Moldus.

\- Tu as raison… Normalement, je m'y prends plus tôt mais là… Je ne sais pas, je ne ressens aucuns effets concernant… Enfin voilà quoi, termina-t-il après avoir remarqué des paires d'yeux curieux sur eux.

\- C'est bien la première fois que tu ne penses pas à ce détail, précisa Sirius, surpris que son ami néglige une bagatelle aussi importante. »

Également intrigué, Severus tenta une petite expérience. Discrètement, au milieu de tout ce monde, il utilisa un sort sans baguette pour rafraîchir leurs boissons. Rien ne se passa. Il retenta une nouvelle fois. Mais toujours rien. Intrigué, il porta son regard sur les deux autres sorciers. Eux aussi restaient interdits face à son sort loupé. Le connaissant, il ne pouvait pas rater un sortilège aussi basique. C'était impossible. Fronçant les sourcils, Remus essaya à son tour avec un autre sort. Tout comme l'enseignant, rien ne se produisit.

« - Ça n'a pas marché, s'exclama Sirius.

\- C'est vraiment étrange cette histoire.

\- Très étrange, effectivement, rajouta Severus suspicieux. »

Jamais ils n'avaient entendu que de simples sortilèges sans baguette ne puissent pas fonctionner. Et si on rajoutait à cela le fait que la lycanthropie de Remus ne s'était pas manifestée, il y avait vraiment quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond. Ils devaient comprendre comment la magie pouvait disparaître subitement, alors qu'elle était une part inhérente de tout un chacun dans le monde sorcier. Il fallait mettre cela au clair le plus rapidement possible. Hélas, avec Dumbledore, impossible de savoir à l'avance quand sa présence hanterait la demeure de Snape. De quoi laisser la panique prendre le pas sur la population sorcière si ce problème persistait. Comment le Ministère allait taire cet étrange phénomène ? Plongés dans toutes les hypothèses éventuelles pour définir d'où provenait ce phénomène, ils furent interrompus par l'Animagus.

« Sérieusement, va falloir demander à Harry pourquoi il connait son arrière-grand-père, déclara Sirius, changeant soudainement de sujet pour ne plus y penser.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Il a compris que nous voulions des explications à toute cette histoire. Il nous les fournira en temps voulu, le rassura le loup-garou, toujours inquiet que la magie ait pu subitement disparaître.

\- Ok… Par contre, j'aimais bien comment il était habillé aujourd'hui… Il commence à ressembler de plus à plus à Lily, tu ne trouves pas ?

\- Sirius, je ne suis pas seul. Tu peux inclure Severus dans la conversation aussi, tu sais, lui fit remarquer son ami en désignant ledit Severus d'une main.

\- Mmpf… baragouina-t-il en rentrant la tête dans ses épaules sous le sourire de Remus devant l'attitude enfantine alors que Severus levait les yeux au ciel face à ce comportement puéril.

\- Et un conseil, ne dit rien au sujet de sa tenue d'aujourd'hui. Il n'était pas vraiment à l'aise de devoir se vêtir ainsi. Il a même peur que les filles décident de l'habiller de cette manière tous les jours. Sans oublier qu'il pensait cela bizarre de s'habiller en jeune fille étant un jeune homme. Même si ce n'était qu'un déguisement, au final.

\- Il est vrai que le gamin ressemble de plus en plus à sa mère, confirma Severus aux autres.

\- J'avais oublié que tu la connaissais depuis petit, se rappela l'Animagus. N'est-ce pas, Petit Sevy ? ne put-il s'empêcher de le railler avec ce surnom, un sourire en coin.

\- Ferme-la sale clebs, s'énerva ledit Petit Sevy.

\- Ça suffit tous les deux, soupira Remus, intervenant une fois de plus dans leur début de dispute pour éviter un duel devant les Moldus, quoique sans magie, cela risquait de dégénérer en duel à mains nues.

Ils se turent une fois encore, terminant en toute tranquillité leurs boissons. Quand ils finirent par en avoir assez d'entendre tous ces enfants braillards – enfin, surtout Severus qui ne supportait plus tous ces cris – ils rejoignirent l'hôtel prévu pour la nuit, non loin de l'Impasse du Tisseur. Ils avaient décidé de prendre des chambres assez proches. Ainsi, en cas d'incident avec les adolescents, ils seraient vite arrivés. Et vu que la magie posait problème, ce n'était plus aussi stupide que ça de les avoir prises. Sur le chemin menant à l'établissement, personne ne prononça le moindre mot. Ils écoutaient simplement les voitures passer à vitesse réduite sur les routes. Tout à coup, une question germa dans l'esprit de l'Animagus. Il s'arrêta sans préambule, faisant que les deux autres se retournent vers lui. Severus haussa un sourcil pour lui faire savoir ce soudain arrêt, alors que Remus l'interrogeait du regard.

« Vous pensez que les jeunes s'amusent comment ? »

Demanda Sirius, curieux de savoir. Même les deux autres se surprirent à vouloir attiser leur curiosité. Ils se regardèrent pour chercher un semblant de réponse chez l'un ou l'autre. Voyant que rien ne les satisfaisait, ils haussèrent les épaules, commençant déjà à craindre le pire le lendemain de la soirée.

* * *

Ouh là… Mais que se passe-t-il donc avec la magie ? N'est-ce pas étrange d'après vous ? Et qu'en dites-vous de la rencontre entre les amis de Harry et Grand-Papy-Eddy ? Sans oublier la confusion pour Petit Sevy avec Theodore… Que des questions sans réponses dans ce chapitre, vous ne trouvez pas ? Mais tout viendra en temps voulu, il ne faut pas s'inquiéter :) Ah et la séance photo, vous en dites quoi ? Qui veut que je décrive une belle photo au moins, avec une position équivoque ou autre ^^ ? Et tout comme Sirius, vous pensez que les petits jeunes vont s'amuser de quelle manière ? Pour savoir ça, il faudra attendre le lundi 13 avril ^^

À tout bientôt,

Sabou


	9. Chapter 9

**Auteur :** ben l'auteur de cette histoire, c'est moi, Sabou \\*o*/

**Correcteur :** Virgo Slytherin (chapitres 1 à ?)

**Avertissement :** cette histoire contient des relations homosexuelles, c'est-à-dire qu'il y aura des relations entre hommes ainsi que des relations entre femmes. Si cela vous dégoûte, vous pouvez revenir en arrière et choisir une autre histoire. Sinon, il y a une petite croix rouge en haut, à droite de votre écran pour fermer la page. Je ne vous en voudrais pas puisque comme on dit, chacun ses goûts et ses couleurs, et qu'il faut de tout pour faire un monde ;-) Et il y aura aussi du M-preg ce qui signifie une grossesse masculine *o*

**Disclamer :** à ce qu'il paraît, faut le faire et donc, je ne peux y échapper. Juste prévenir que tous les personnages de Harry Potter ainsi que les lieux ne sont pas les miens mais qu'ils appartiennent à l'auteur J.K. Rowling et ce, malgré les nombreuses négociations que nous avons eues pour que je puisse les prendre pour moi et qui se sont soldées par des échecs. Même si la plupart des personnages et des lieux lui appartiennent, j'en ai quelques-uns qui sont les miens dont les enfants de nos héros du monde sorcier ainsi que le lieu où ils vivent leur vie pleinement (pour certains), sans oublier deux ou trois personnages qui aideront à faire avancer l'histoire de nos protagonistes ^^

**Genre :** romance, famille,

**Rating :** M pour les lemon qu'il y aura *w*

**Pairing :** en principal, Drarry, il y aura d'autres couples également (mais c'est une surprise donc pchuteuh :3) et OOC.

**Résumé :** Comment faire lorsque l'on devient parent alors qu'on est soi-même encore un adolescent ? Alors que notre éducation n'est pas encore terminée et qu'il faut faire celle de son enfant ? Comment notre entourage réagit face à cela ? Comment concilier notre vie d'ado à celle de parent ? Telles sont les questions que tout jeune se pose lorsqu'il se trouve dans ce genre de situation et qu'il faut y faire face sans possibilité de retour en arrière. C'est ce que nos héros vont découvrir…

**Note de l'auteur :** Vous savez, je me suis achetée le jeu des Sims 4 au travail et J'ADORE *o*. On attend plus qu'une chose ; que les jours de boulot arrivent vite pour s'y rendre. C'est l'une des raisons qui m'a fait perdre la notion du temps ^w^' De plus, sans le message privé d'une certaine personne, qui se reconnaîtra :P, j'aurai complètement zappé qu'aujourd'hui était le jour de publication pour le neuvième chapitre. Alors je te remercie grandement ^w^ et merci aussi à **Alycia Panther**, **stormtrooper2**, **77Hildegard**, **shenendoahcalyssa**, **Haru-carnage**, **kimykymi**, **brigitte26**, **sasu-hime**, **trueAlpha33** et **Alisa-kun **pour vos reviews. Et ceux n'étant pas inscrits sur ce site, j'ai répondu aux vôtres sur mon blog dont l'adresse se trouve sur mon profil. Je vous invite donc à vous y rendre pour jeter un œil à votre réponse :) J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira tout autant.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Est-ce que tu regrettes ?**_

_**Chapitre 09 : Quand les chats ne sont pas là, les souris dansent !**_

_La journée était superbe. Avoir une nouvelle paire de lunettes et des lentilles pour changer de temps en temps, ça va me faciliter la vie. Surtout lors des matchs de Quidditch. J'en avais assez de voir mes lunettes se casser et de demander à Hermione de les réparer… De plus, c'est un peu bizarre de voir mes oreilles percées mais finalement, j'aime bien. Ça fait un genre, quoiqu'un peu féminin mais tant pis. Cela fera un style me définissant, outre cette fichue cicatrice… Par contre, la partie manucure... J'aurais très bien pu m'en passer… Et ce sale traître de Sirius, il me le payera de n'avoir rien fait pour empêcher ça… D'ailleurs, comment on fait pour enlever ce truc des ongles ? Faudra que je demande aux filles demain… J'y pense, le shooting avec Draco… C'était étrange et amusant à la fois. J'ai des souvenirs de ce moment, que ce soit plein la tête ou immortalisé sur des photos… Pourquoi il me prenait par la main ? Et à plusieurs reprises, surtout ?... De plus, sa façon d'embrasser… Je ne sais pas quoi dire tellement c'était… Intense ? Super ? Incroyable ? Franchement, je ne sais pas. La seule chose que je sais en ce moment, c'est que j'aimerais bien recommencer. Mais hors de question que je lui dise ! Plutôt mourir qu'avouer avoir aimé son baiser. Et encore moins en vouloir encore et encore… Je m'égare, là. Il faut que je m'amuse. Je suis là, ils sont là, nous sommes tous là pour ça. Sans oublier que les adultes nous ont laissé seuls pour bien profiter. Que la fête commence…_

Après quelques verres d'alcool bien entamés, Blaise et Theodore accompagnèrent les jeunes filles dans leur danse effrénée. Pour la soirée, ils avaient improvisé une piste de danse en reculant les canapés et la table contre les murs. Dans un coin de la pièce, Harry était tranquillement assis, un verre plein d'un liquide vert au bon goût de pomme entre les mains. À l'opposé, Luna dodelinait de la tête au rythme des notes de musique, buvant Merlin sait quoi alors que ses joues rosissaient lentement, au fil des verres. S'appuyant contre le mur, Draco fixait le brun depuis le début de la soirée. Il ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux une seule seconde. Il voyait avec satisfaction comment le Gryffondor tentait de l'éviter. Voyant le jeu que le blond adoptait, Blaise décida d'intervenir. Il prit le bras de son ami, le faisant sortir de force de la pièce. Ce n'est qu'une fois dans le couloir qu'il consentit à le lâcher. Croisant les bras, il posa ses yeux noisette, dépourvus de lentille depuis leur retour, et attendit que l'autre parle. C'est sans surprise que rien ne vint. Soufflant, il démarra la conversation d'un ton abrupte.

« À quoi tu joues bordel ?

\- Langage mon cher Blaise, ironisa le blond, avec son sourire moqueur.

\- Je m'en fous du langage. Tu vas me dire à quoi tu joues avec Potter ? Tu veux le mettre dans ton lit ? Tu veux l'avoir dans ton tableau de chasse ?

\- Non. Disons juste que je m'ennuie et que je veux m'amuser un peu pour passer le temps.

\- Ouais bah, laisse-le tranquille. Ne va pas entacher ce début d'amitié qu'il y a entre nous depuis son arrivée.

\- Qu'as-tu Blaise ? Es-tu jaloux que Potter porte son attention sur ma personne ?

\- Et le suçon qu'il a dans le cou ? Il vient de toi si je ne m'abuse ?! continua-t-il, ne répondant pas à la question de son ami.

\- Oh, tu l'as remarqué ? Je pensais l'avoir fait dans un endroit discret, nota Draco en réfléchissant.

\- Je remarque tout, tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps. Et oui, ne t'inquiète pas pour ton égo, il est bien caché. Il est même difficile de le voir si on n'y fait pas vraiment attention. Il faut baisser le col de la robe pour bien le remarquer, rassura Blaise en secouant la tête de gauche à droite devant les propos du Prince des Serpentard.

\- Bon, c'est tout ce que tu voulais me dire ?

\- Non. Arrête de jouer avec lui. Laisse-le tranquille. Tu sais très bien qu'il est le genre de personne à tomber amoureux d'abord, pour se donner _ensuite_ corps et âme à la personne qu'il aime. »

Jetant un dernier regard d'avertissement, Blaise partit rejoindre les autres, laissant derrière lui un Draco en pleine réflexion. Il resta immobile plusieurs minutes, à réfléchir aux propos de son ami. Se décidant d'y repenser plus tard, il retourna s'amuser, malgré le comité restreint. Au bout d'un moment, alors qu'ils étaient bien lancés, l'un d'entre eux proposa de jouer au jeu « Action ou Vérité. » Au début, personne n'accepta car pensant que c'était un jeu Moldu, il serait sans intérêt. Mais avec divers arguments et la promesse de ne rien dévoiler par la suite, ou d'utiliser les propos énoncés dans le jeu pour faire du chantage, ils acceptèrent. Ils s'installèrent à même le sol où une bouteille vide fut posée au centre du cercle. Ce fut Ginny qui démarra le jeu en tournant ladite bouteille. Elle tourna plusieurs secondes avant de se stopper sur un Theodore Nott un brin éméché.

« Alors cher Theo, Action ou Vérité ? demanda-t-elle. »

Réfléchissant quelques instants, il finit par lui répondre « Vérité. » Avant que quiconque ne continue, Blaise sortit de sa poche plusieurs petites fioles d'un liquide incolore. Reconnaissant la potion pour avoir lu tout ce qui la concernait, Hermione demanda comment il s'en était procuré alors qu'elles étaient soumises à une réglementation très stricte du Ministère de la Magie. Il éluda la question, expliquant qu'il en avait chez lui. Se doutant qu'un tel jeu serait proposé au bout d'un certain temps, il avait décidé de prendre ce dont il avait besoin, juste avant son départ. Suspicieuse, elle finit par consentir à cette réponse quand Ginny, un bras sur ses épaules, lui fit remarquer qu'ils étaient en soirée et en train de s'amuser. Ce à quoi Hermione rétorqua qu'étant âgées d'à peine quatorze ans, Luna et elle, ne devraient pas boire d'alcool. Mais puisque c'était une fête, les autres laissaient passer exceptionnellement. La rouquine fit la moue devant cette vérité, tout en reprenant son bras, puis le jeu se poursuivit.

« Alors… Qu'est-ce que je peux bien te demander, marmonna Ginny, posant son regard marron sur le concerné. Je sais, s'exclama-t-elle avec un sourire pervers. Dis-nous par qui tu as été surpris alors que tu étais dans une situation gênante ?

\- C'était au mois de juin, peu avant les examens de fin d'année. Le… Le professeur Snape m'a surpris alors que… J'étais dans un couloir avec une miss et… Elle était avec moi…

\- Arrête de tourner autour du pot et dis-nous vite ce qu'on veut entendre, s'impatient Pansy, avide de savoir.

\- Elle était à genoux, devant moi, avec mon pantalon baissé... Et Snape nous a surpris alors qu'elle me faisait une fellation… Il nous a vus juste parce qu'il me cherchait pour m'amener un colis de mon père arrivé chez lui par erreur, débita le Serpentard sous l'effet du sérum de vérité, rouge de honte et la tête baissée pour éviter les regards moqueurs des autres.

\- Sérieux ?! s'écria Blaise en applaudissant et sifflant, vite suivit par les autres. C'est pour ça qu'il t'a collé jusqu'à la fin de l'année, à récurer les chaudrons ?!

\- Roh, c'est bon hein. Pas la peine de remettre ça sur le tapis, s'énerva-t-il.

\- À toi de faire tourner la bouteille, dit la rouquine hilare en la lui tendant. »

Se promettant de se venger de cet affront, il fit tourner la bouteille. Elle effectua plusieurs tours avant de se stopper face à Luna. Il fut surpris de voir qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment réagi de savoir que le hasard l'avait choisie. Mais rapidement, la blonde revint avec les autres, et sourit, attendant la suite. Secouant la tête, Nott posa la question où elle donna comme réponse « Action. » Il prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir quant au gage à lui donner. Soudain, une idée lui vint et il l'exposa aux oreilles de tous.

« Laisse-nous mettre ce qu'on veut dans tes sous-vêtements.

\- D'accord. »

Et sans attendre, chacun se saisit d'un objet quelconque et l'y déposa dans les sous-vêtements de la blonde. Une fois cette tâche terminée, ils reprirent leur place initiale et patientèrent. Luna resta quelques minutes avec tous ces objets avant de les retirer un à un, sous les rires de ses acolytes. Elle fut même étonnée de voir que certains avaient réussi à tenir dans ses dessous vu leur forme. Sortant le dernier objet de son soutien-gorge, elle le déposa sur le côté puis reprit la partie. Elle regarda la bouteille tourner par ses bons soins et sauta de joie quand enfin, elle s'immobilisa devant Draco. Avec un grand sourire, elle lui demanda ce qu'il voulait. Il réfléchit un instant avant de répondre « Vérité. »

« Très cher Draco, où aimerais-tu faire l'amour _mais _que tu ne l'as pas encore fait ?

\- Oh, je suis étonné qu'une jeune fille de ton âge ose poser une telle question. Néanmoins, je vais te répondre si tes chastes oreilles arrivent à le supporter, dit-il en prenant la potion de Veritaserum. Alors, où est-ce que j'aimerais faire l'amour ?... Je dirais… Dans une salle de cinéma. Même si on est dans le noir, c'est assez excitant de se dire qu'il y a un risque de se faire prendre. Et de toute façon, faut juste savoir rester discret, répondit le blond, en la regardant droit dans les yeux, sans se départir de son sourire fier. »

Alors que les deux compagnons du blond applaudissaient de son audace, les filles, quant à elles, désapprouvèrent cette idée saugrenue. Seul Harry restait indifférent à cette drôle d'envie de la part de Draco. Cependant, elle lui resta dans un coin de la tête. Juste avant de reprendre la partie, les deux jeunes vivant du côté moldu lui demandèrent comment il connaissait le cinéma. Blasé, il leur répondit qu'il fréquentait des lieux moldus avec ses parents de temps en temps. Stupéfaits de cet aveu, ils n'ajoutèrent plus rien, puisque la bouteille tourna pour s'arrêter sur Hermione. La question obligatoire lui fut posée et, en bonne Gryffondor qu'elle était, elle choisit « Action, » s'attendant déjà au pire. Elle patienta, craignant la suite. Et elle eut raison de cette appréhension, car la lueur dans les yeux gris ne lui inspira aucunement confiance lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche pour énoncer son idée.

« Afin de casser ton côté Miss-je-sais-tout, ainsi que ta soi-disant droiture et vertu typique gryffondorien, pourquoi n'enlèverais-tu pas tes vêtements ? Et tu resterais en sous-vêtements pour le restant de la soirée ? Ainsi, nous pourrons voir si vraiment, le courage est la principale qualité des rouges et ors, dit-il en fixant ses yeux dans ceux de la jeune fille. »

Avec de gros yeux, elle le fixa longuement, médusée de la nature de son gage. Elle réfléchit une longue minute durant, avant d'accepter ce défi. Tremblant un peu, elle souleva le bas de son haut et le passa au-dessus de sa tête. Puis, elle s'attaqua à son bas, l'enlevant, sous les sifflements admiratifs de Blaise de voir qu'elle avait un corps parfait. Hermione croisa les bras autour de ses jambes collées contre elle, se cachant de la vue de tous. Toute rouge, elle reporta son regard sur le blond qui secoua la tête. Il lui fit comprendre qu'elle devait s'assoir en tailleur et non se dissimuler. Furibonde, elle s'installa comme demandé. Levant à nouveau son regard vers lui, Draco leva son verre en la félicitant de son aplomb avec un sourire au coin des lèvres. La brune tendit un bras et fit tourner la bouteille, attendant qu'elle s'arrête sur une prochaine victime. Et ladite cible fut Millicent Bulstrode. Comme tous les précédents joueurs, la fameuse question lui fut posée. Elle hésita un instant avant de donner pour réponse « Action, » montrant que même les Serpentard avaient en eux une part de courage. Hermione hésita avant d'énoncer son idée.

« Très bien, alors je te mets au défi de prendre tous les alcools présents sur la table, d'en verser dans un petit verre et de le boire cul sec, quel qu'en soit le goût, la texture et l'odeur qui s'en dégage. »

La jeune Serpentard accepta sans hésiter. Elle se releva, prit tous les alcools de la pièce, attrapa un verre propre sur un coin de la table et prépara la mixture d'une dizaine d'alcools différents environ. Clamant un « Santé » haut et fort, elle but cul sec le liquide multicolore. Une fois ingéré le mélange, elle tira la langue en déclarant que sa gorge lui brûlait et que le goût était atroce. Après la rapide ingurgitation, sa tête lui tournait. Secouant la tête pour se remettre les idées en place, elle reposa son verre et tanga pour les rejoindre pendant que ses joues rosissaient à vue d'œil. Millicent eut beaucoup de mal à se saisir de la bouteille pour la faire tournoyer. Peinée pour son amie, Pansy prit les choses en main. Le hasard désigna Ginny. Souriant avec confiance, la rouquine choisit « Action » à la question donnée.

« Tu dois enlever deux vêtements de ton choix à l'un d'entre nous, avec tes dents seulement. »

Grimaçant, la rousse fit tout de même le défi lancé. Elle se dirigea donc vers Blaise resté interdit quelques secondes avant de se prêter au jeu. Elle s'installa à quatre pattes sur le jeune homme qui lui, s'était mis plus à l'aise avec les jambes étendues. Avec un sourire, Ginny attrapa le pan du tee-shirt noir puis le souleva petit à petit, avec quelques difficultés au fil de son avancé. Arrivé au niveau de la tête, se fut plus compliqué. Heureusement avec l'aide du métis, l'habit disparu du corps pour achever sa course au sol. Les filles sifflèrent de joie lorsque le torse finement musclé du Serpentard se fit voir et qui, pour les faire rire, se mit à contracter ses muscles. Après le haut, elle s'attaqua à la ceinture noire. À nouveau, elle eut du mal à l'enlever mais y parvint au bout de longues minutes. Elle revint s'asseoir à sa place et invita tout le monde à boire quelques verres avant de continuer le jeu. Elle relança la bouteille qui tourna pour choisir sa nouvelle cible, Pansy. Par sécurité, et par crainte de représailles également, la Serpentard se contenta de « Vérité. »

« Avec qui as-tu couché ?

\- Euh… T'es sérieuse avec ta question ? Parce que je ne comprends pas très bien ce que tu veux savoir.

\- Avec qui tu couches ? Mecs ? Nanas ? Elfes de maison ? Dragons ? Strangulots ? Je ne sais pas, moi. Tu vois le genre, tout de même ?!

\- Oui… Mais tu es sûre que tu veux entendre ma réponse ?

\- Arrête d'esquiver et réponds, s'impatienta Ginny.

\- Très bien, céda-t-elle en prenant quelques gouttes du Veritaserum. Alors j'ai couché qu'avec… Des filles, répondit une Pansy rouge pivoine.

\- Sympa le coming out ! »

Ne put s'empêcher de répliquer Blaise, accentuant la rougeur chez son amie. Avant de brûler de honte, elle tourna la bouteille, ne laissant le temps à personne de commenter. Ses amis la raillèrent alors que les Gryffondor et Luna ne dirent rien. Ils attendirent patiemment, tout en buvant, que la bouteille se stoppe sur une nouvelle victime. Qui se trouva être, Harry. Lorsque Pansy lui demanda ce qu'il souhaitait entre « Action ou Vérité, » il se décida de prendre « Vérité, » pour démarrer en douceur. Une lueur espiègle apparut dans les yeux de la jeune fille, et le brun regretta aussitôt son choix quand il entendit la question, après avoir bu quelques gouttes de la potion.

« Quand et avec qui as-tu eu ton premier baiser ?

\- Euh… C'était… Ben… »

Tenta-t-il de répondre, rougissant à vue d'œil en se remémorant le baiser échangé avec le blond. D'ailleurs, ledit blond l'observait avec attention pour connaître la réponse, tout en essayant de rester impassible. Harry mit plusieurs minutes à se décider à répondre, à imaginer toutes les hypothèses possibles pour éluder cette question. Il tenta aussi de détourner les effets de la potion qui l'incitait à donner une réponse malgré lui. Il se mordit sa lèvre, la malmenant, pour s'empêcher d'émettre le moindre son. Finalement, sa raison dut abdiquer face à la puissance de la potion de vérité. C'est pourquoi, devenant d'un beau rouge cramoisi devant sa gêne apparente, il ouvrit la bouche et émit une simple phrase.

« Mon premier baiser s'est passé… Aujourd'hui, et c'était avec… Avec… Draco, souffla le brun sur la fin de sa phrase, tentant de se cacher avec la frange de ses cheveux détachés au préalable. »

À part la musique en bruit de fond, ils restèrent interdits, ne prononçant aucune parole. Personne ne s'attendait à une telle révélation. Ils se doutaient bien que le jeune homme n'avait pas vraiment d'expériences d'après les bruits de couloirs à Poudlard. Mais apprendre que son premier baiser s'était passé aujourd'hui même, et qu'il l'ait eu du Prince des Serpentard, faisait son effet. Même les esprits embrumés par l'alcool reprirent un minimum pied avant de repartir planer. Du côté de Draco, il n'osait pas intervenir malgré les regards insistants sur lui. Il restait stupéfait de savoir qu'il avait été le premier pour Harry. En même temps, il se sentit bête quand il repensa à cette scène, dans la petite ruelle, et ce qu'il avait dit par la suite. Maintenant, il comprenait mieux pourquoi le brun avait eu cette réaction. Il était toujours là à réfléchir, pour se faire interrompre par le Gryffondor qui fit tourner la bouteille. Le blond garda en lui cette information. Se disant qu'il pourrait l'utiliser plus tard à son avantage ou, au contraire, oublier ce détail. Se contentant de remettre cet aveu à plus tard, il regarda qui avait été désigné par la bouteille. Retenant un sourire, il darda ses yeux rieurs sur Blaise. D'ailleurs, celui-ci avait blêmit et redoutait de savoir la suite alors qu'il choisissait « Vérité. »

« As-tu déjà couché le premier soir ?

\- Oui, à ma plus grande honte. Mais que pouvais-je y faire ? Elle était carrément sexy dans sa chemise trop moulante et la jupe trop courte qui laissait place à…

\- Blaise, ça suffit, épargne-nous tes commentaires, s'énerva Pansy en lui donnant une claque derrière la tête pour le faire taire. »

Se massant l'arrière du crâne, le métis bougonna contre elle, déclarant qu'elle ne pouvait pas être une fille avec les coups qu'elle donnait. Cependant, il préféra se taire lorsqu'elle le menaça de lui apprendre à voler sans balai. Grimaçant à cette perspective, il se saisit de la bouteille et la fit tourner au centre du cercle. Avec toujours cette malchance le poursuivant partout, le hasard désigna à nouveau Harry qui, cette fois-ci, déclara prendre « Action, » espérant de ne pas devoir faire quelque chose de trop extrême pour sa santé mentale. Blaise réfléchit quelques secondes. Avant qu'une idée ne vienne hanter son esprit tordu. C'est avec un immense sourire qu'il s'exclama, heureux de sa trouvaille :

« Nous n'étions pas présents et donc, nous aurions beaucoup aimé voir cela. Alors tu dois embrasser Draco pendant trente secondes au minimum. Et pas de n'importe quelle façon, tu l'embrasses avec la langue, précisa le métis, un sourire railleur aux lèvres.

\- Blaise ! Je ne veux pas être un pion dans tes combines, s'indigna le blond énervé.

\- Je ne peux pas faire autre chose que ça ? tenta le brun, espérant avoir un autre gage.

\- Non, désolé. C'est ça et rien d'autre, lui répondit Blaise.

\- C'est bon Potter, on l'a déjà fait une fois et tu n'es pas mort. Alors le refaire ne va pas te tuer. »

S'exclama un Draco agacé d'apprendre que le brun ne voulait pas recommencer, sans toutefois comprendre pourquoi lui-même désirait ardemment reprendre possessions de ces lèvres. Avec nervosité, Harry se mit face au blond qui était assis à sa droite. Le Serpentard en fit de même et tous deux se retrouvèrent face à face. Assis nonchalamment, le vert et argent attendit que l'autre fasse le premier pas puisque c'était son gage. Voyant qu'il ne faisait rien pour amorcer un mouvement, il s'impatienta. Finalement, il lui saisit le bras pour l'installer sur ses cuisses, tout proche de son bassin. D'abord surpris, Harry posa rapidement ses lèvres sur celles de Draco avant de tenter de se déloger de cette position. Hélas pour lui, son homologue ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il le réinstalla plus confortablement et attendit. Gêné, le héros national sorcier finit par capituler. Il plaça ses jambes de part et d'autre de sa Némésis avant de sentir une main faire pression sur ses reins, le rapprochant davantage. Se laissant faire, il passa simplement ses bras autour du cou du plus grand, pour plus de confort. Puis ils se plongèrent dans les yeux de l'autre, oubliant tout ce qui les entourait.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne bougea. Ils attendaient. Attendre quoi ? Ils ne savaient pas. Toutefois, lassé de cette hésitation, Draco baissa doucement son regard sur les lèvres fines. Puis replongea à nouveau dans le regard émeraude. Il lui sourit d'un vrai sourire doux pour l'aider à se détendre et à se sentir en sécurité. Harry dut percevoir les intentions du Serpentard pour le calmer, car tout son corps se relâcha. Il reprit même une respiration normale, bien que jusque-là, il ne s'était pas rendu compte d'avoir retenu son souffle. S'approchant lentement, il se demanda encore pourquoi cette impatience de l'embrasser se manifestait, alors même qu'il s'agissait d'un défi. Laissant de côté toute question, il inclina légèrement la tête et ferma les yeux, juste avant que les lèvres ne se touchent. Mais bien vite, il se recula pour s'asseoir à sa place. Malheureusement pour lui, Blaise déclara que ce n'était pas ce qu'il attendait pour le défi. Tandis que Draco levait les yeux, il resserra sa prise autour du petit corps tremblant puis prit les commandes pour lui montrer ce qu'était un « vrai » baiser. Ne s'attendant pas à ce revirement de situation, le Gryffondor se laissa faire comme plus tôt dans la journée.

Il sentit des lèvres frôler les siennes en de très légères pressions, permettant de faire monter la tension et l'excitation d'un cran entre eux. Désirant plus, Draco s'empara de la lèvre inférieure entre les siennes, puis passa doucement le bout de sa langue sur la lèvre prisonnière. Face à ce geste, il sentit que Harry appliquait de plus en plus de pression. C'était le signe qu'il attendait. Il le sentait prêt à augmenter l'intensité du baiser. Ne le laissant pas hésiter une seconde de plus, il se lança dans un baiser langoureux. Caressant la langue de sa Némésis, il finit par se retirer, l'invitant ainsi à faire le prochain mouvement. Ce qu'il fit timidement, en reproduisant la même action.

Petit à petit, jouant sur les nerfs de l'autre, ils finirent par se laisser aller totalement dans le baiser. Harry s'abandonna, laissant l'autre prendre le contrôle total de l'échange. Il n'arrivait plus à avoir de pensées cohérentes, et encore moins savoir où il se trouvait exactement. Tout ce qu'il lui importait pour le moment, c'était ce baiser partagé avec Draco. Il se disait vouloir en recevoir jusqu'à plus soif tant il les aimait. Il se sentait bien, en sécurité, loin de tous ses problèmes dans ces bras l'enserrant. Et c'est en cela qu'il trouvait étrange ce besoin de vouloir rester dans cette étreinte rassurante. Il était heureux que Draco domine leur baiser car il doutait de réussir à embrasser aussi bien que lui. Il avait aussi cette sensation que l'autre buvait son souffle, comme si le Prince des Serpentard tentait d'aspirer son essence vitale, tel un vampire buvant le sang de son calice.

Ressentir tout cela déclencha en lui un tourbillon de sentiments qu'il n'arrivait pas à ordonner, ni même à trouver des mots pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait en cet instant précis. Toutes ses questions se tarirent quand des mains se déplacèrent doucement le long de son dos. Face à ce geste, tout son corps frissonna, autant que son cœur se troubla. Harry sentit qu'ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Probablement le résultat des deux mains qui le poussaient contre le torse ferme de Draco, réduisant également la distance entre leurs corps. Et tout comme pour le baiser reçu dans la petite ruelle, son corps le trahit. Mais il n'était pas le seul. Celui du blond montrait qu'il appréciait beaucoup ce qui se passait entre eux. Trop perdu dans les sensations, Harry ne se rendait même pas compte qu'il gémissait. Ni même qui avait amorcé le premier mouvement de hanche, le faisant gémir tout en réclamant en vouloir encore.

Pourtant, ils durent s'interrompre lorsqu'un raclement de gorge leur fit reprendre pied à la réalité. Le souffle court, le Gryffondor fixa les yeux gris aux pupilles dilatées, et trembla de tout son corps. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se passer mais ressentait parfaitement la pression dans son bas-ventre. Et heureusement pour lui, il était plaqué contre Draco. De ce fait, personne ne pouvait voir son problème. Malgré tout, rougissant comme jamais, il n'arrivait pas à soutenir plus longtemps ce regard. Terrifié par son comportement, il resserra davantage ses bras autour du cou du blond puis y cacha son visage.

Ne sachant pourquoi, le Serpentard l'enlaça avec précaution, voulant éviter à tout prix de lui faire mal. Les adolescents n'osèrent plus rien dire avec cette scène qu'ils définissaient comme touchante. Ils attendirent juste que l'un d'eux se décide à bouger. Le premier qui remua fut Draco. Il se réinstalla face aux autres, gardant le brun qui était déterminé à ne pas reprendre sa place. Il défia quiconque de commenter ce qui venait juste de se passer en leur lançant un regard tellement glacial qu'il aurait pu geler la lave d'un volcan en éruption. Il s'attarda plus longuement sur son ami pour le faire taire. Bien sûr, c'était sans compter sur l'envie de Blaise de s'exprimer, ce qu'il fit sans hésiter.

« Vous savez qu'il y a des hôtels pour ça. Surtout vu le baiser enflammé qui a failli partir en live entre vous…

\- Blaise, ta gueule, s'irrita le blond, sentant le brun se tendre contre lui.

\- Quoi ? Je n'ai dit que la stricte vérité...

\- Ben tu te la gardes ou je te jure que je te la mets bien profonde.

\- Je suis choqué. Un jeune homme de bonne famille, utiliser un tel langage de charretier, déclara-t-il en mettant une main sur le cœur pour accentuer le côté théâtral du choc envers les paroles de son ami. Où donc sont passées vos bonnes manières, mon ami ? Est-ce le fait de passer du temps loin de vos parents qui fait que vous vous permettez un langage familier ? À moins que cela ne soit…

\- Tu veux vraiment que je t'en foute une ?! »

C'est dans cette ambiance quelque peu refroidie que le jeu reprit. Rapidement, l'atmosphère enfantine revint entre tous. Plus la nuit avançait, plus les défis devenaient osés et le taux d'alcool dans le sang augmentait. Aucun ne se rendit compte que le monde magique avait un problème. Et de toute façon, lancés comme ils étaient, personne n'aurait pu faire quoi que ce soit ou réfléchir convenablement pour découvrir la cause. Car si un adulte venait à l'improviste, il pourrait voir, dans un coin de la pièce, Ginny et Luna mortes de rire devant un simple grain de raisin sur la table. Dans un autre coin, il y avait Blaise et Theodore qui commençaient peu à peu à devenir agressifs sur un sujet quelconque concernant deux équipes de Quidditch.

De plus, il aurait été certainement surpris de voir une Millicent pleurer de manière hystérique. Ou encore de voir le comportement d'une Hermione plus qu'éméchée qui exprimait des propos incohérents. Néanmoins, si l'on tendait bien l'oreille, le manque de câlins revenait très souvent. Elle réclamait aussi sans cesse après Pansy qui, quant à elle, s'adonnait à une danse sensuelle devant un public imaginaire. Oui, il aurait été sûrement surpris devant toute cette agitation. Mais plus encore, il aurait été en colère de savoir qu'ils s'étaient procuré autant d'alcool et de potions de vérité au nez et à la barbe des adultes. Et qu'ils en avaient consommé une sacrée quantité, invitant même deux jeunes adolescentes à en faire de même.

* * *

Ginny et Luna s'étaient mises dans un coin et riaient pour un rien. Elles pouffèrent lorsque Luna trouva un raisin abandonné sur la table. Depuis, elle s'était mise à lui parler comme à un animal de compagnie. Attendant même une réponse du fruit qui ne vint jamais, évidemment, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de continuer à lui parler. S'amusant du spectacle, Ginny s'évertuait à lui expliquer qu'un raisin ne pouvait répondre, et encore moins ronronner lorsqu'on le caressait. Cependant, seules des phrases incompréhensibles, dues à un fort taux d'alcoolémie dans le sang, sortaient de sa bouche. Excédée, la blonde finit par abandonner avant de tirer son amie au centre de la pièce et de se mettre à danser.

Rapidement, elles furent rejointes par Blaise et Theodore. Ils commencèrent une danse collée-serrée. Intriguée, Ginny passa ses mains sur le torse dénudé du métis qui n'avait toujours pas remis son haut depuis la fin de la partie. Elle le caressa avant d'éclater de rire en s'appuyant de tout son poids sur lui. Ils dansèrent ainsi sur plusieurs morceaux quand le Serpentard tomba au sol. Il intima le silence à la chaussure qui lui avait fait perdre l'équilibre, lui disant de se taire pour ne pas réveiller les voisins. La rouquine, complètement hilare, s'assit sur Blaise et lui demanda de ne pas faire de bruit au risque de réveiller le raisin qui dormait sur la table. Tous deux s'esclaffèrent de leur bêtise. Ils se remirent sur pieds et poursuivirent leur drôle de danse.

Face à eux, Luna et Theodore dansaient sans aucune coordination. Ils furent rejoints par Millicent qui attrapa le bras de son ami pour ne plus le lâcher. Ils tombèrent tous deux sur le canapé où la blonde s'installa également. N'arrivant plus à tenir debout, ils continuèrent de danser assis, donnant un spectacle des plus comiques pour n'importe qui. Pourtant, peu à peu, l'euphorie laissa place à la fatigue, clouant les jeunes dans le divan. Ils finirent par s'endormir les uns sur les autres, dans un beau désordre de membres. Les deux autres occupèrent rapidement le second divan de la pièce car trop éméchés pour aller dans leur lit. Prenant place en premier, Blaise se coucha, tandis que Ginny se nichait contre lui. Ils restèrent ainsi, se caressant légèrement. Puis tout comme leurs camarades, la fatigue les emporta dans les bras de Morphée. Plus tard dans la nuit, Millicent réveilla tout le monde lorsqu'elle se leva pour se diriger vers la sortie. Curieux de savoir où elle comptait aller, Theodore lui demanda, à plusieurs reprises, avant de parvenir à prononcer une phrase à peu près correcte.

« Comme il n'y a plous… Plus rien qui se voit… Non, qui s'passe m'ntenant… Donc ex… Ex'sez-mi… Excuse-moi mais… Je va… Je vi… Je vais remettre les comptures… Les compteurs à jours… Et j'ai un rendez-vous 'vec les WC… Qui sont mes meilleures… Euh… Meilleures amies du monde… Pour l'instant. »

Dit-elle en mettant la main devant la bouche pour empêcher le flot du liquide malodorant de se déverser au sol. Sans attendre plus longtemps, elle courut rejoindre les toilettes et rejeta toute une partie du contenu de son estomac mélangée à de la bile, et à la forte odeur de l'alcool. Elle resta cinq bonnes minutes avant de tirer la chasse, de se rincer le visage et la bouche, puis de retourner auprès de ses amis pour se recoucher. Revenue dans le salon, elle dénicha plusieurs couvertures traînant ici et là qu'elle prit dans les mains, recouvrant chacun des jeunes endormis. Une fois la tâche terminée, elle souleva le bras de son ami Theodore puis se cala plus confortablement pour se rendormir.

* * *

Pendant que les autres s'amusaient en bas, Pansy avait pris la Gryffondor dans sa chambre, voulant être seules, et l'installa sur son lit. Gardant ses yeux fixés sur son hôte, elle alluma le lecteur CD, augmentant le volume du son puis la rejoignit, se déhanchant sensuellement au rythme de la musique lente. Hermione observait avec une grande attention chaque mouvement de la Serpentard. Petit à petit, avec une lueur lubrique dans ses yeux noirs, Pansy s'approcha. Avec lenteur, elle se baissa, écartant les jambes pour se rapprocher le plus possible du corps qu'elle désirait tant depuis longtemps, sans jamais le toucher complètement toutefois. Remontant avec lenteur, elle commença par jouer avec ses cheveux, l'effleurant de temps à autre. Émoustillée, Hermione tenta de toucher la chevelure avant qu'une main l'en empêche et la repose sur le matelas. Gardant son regard ancré dans celui noisette, Pansy ne la quitta jamais des yeux, attirant son attention pour ne plus la lâcher par la suite.

Avec des gestes lents et sensuels, elle se déshabilla, enlevant sa robe blanche qu'elle laissa tomber au sol, plus loin. Se retrouvant en sous-vêtement, elle s'approcha encore plus près de l'autre. Elle l'effleura une fois encore de ses cheveux en une caresse aérienne, sans la toucher réellement, lui provoquant une grande frustration face à ce supplice intenable. Durant un instant, Hermione pensa à ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Mais très vite, elle oublia ce qu'elle faisait, se laissant simplement aller à ce moment d'intimité qu'elle appréciait malgré tout. Même si cela se passait avec une fille, elle s'en fichait. Elle désirait juste continuer et savoir comment la suite adviendrait-elle. Lorsque leurs visages furent près l'un de l'autre, Pansy souffla doucement sur les lèvres de la Gryffondor puis se recula vivement quand celle-ci voulut s'en emparer.

Se mettant de dos, Pansy fit de petits mouvements lents avec ses fesses. Elle empêcha à nouveau Hermione de la toucher avec un sourire, lui disant d'attendre après s'être donnée une petite claque sur le fessier. Tout au long de la musique douce et langoureuse, la Serpentard caressait avec sensualité, et de façon aérienne, le corps lui faisant face avec le sien. Au bout d'un moment, elle se mit à genoux. Elle malaxa brièvement ses seins tout en se rapprochant encore plus du corps d'une Hermione toute émoustillée et rouge. Toutefois, elle ne la toucha toujours pas, ne laissant que quelques millimètres les séparer. Elle remonta jusqu'au visage de celle-ci, souffla une fois de plus sur les lèvres rouges d'être trop mordillées. Malgré tout, Pansy resta continuellement suggestive, empêchant qu'elle ne la touche.

Gardant toujours le contrôle, en étant très sûre d'elle, elle enleva le dernier vêtement de Hermione, qui se laissa faire, et toutes deux se retrouvèrent en sous-vêtements. Avant même que la jeune Gryffondor ne tende la main, la Serpentard se releva puis se recula. Elle attrapa de sa main l'une des colonnes du lit à baldaquin. Avec un sourire taquin, elle poursuivit sa danse, faisant chauffer les sens de sa comparse, espérant la voir à bout. Plaçant sa main droite plus haut, et la gauche plus bas, elle prit appui dessus pour se retourner dos à la colonne, tout en faisant un petit déhanché. Tendant une jambe, elle effleura les mollets de Hermione qui regardait ce geste alors que ses pupilles se dilataient petit à petit, et que son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait de plus en plus. Ramenant sa jambe vers elle, Pansy s'abaissa lentement, gardant la barre en contact avec sa colonne vertébrale. Arrivée presque au sol, elle écarta ses jambes à l'aide de ses mains. Puis se toucha une jambe après l'autre avant de remonter avec lenteur, se cambrant, tout en se caressant le corps sensuellement.

À la fin de sa danse improvisée, elle se mit à quatre pattes au sol, avançant lentement vers Hermione. Près d'elle, jouant encore avec son corps, Pansy fit un mouvement de vague avant de placer son visage en face de celui de Hermione. Continuant sa danse, elle finit par se mettre à genoux sur le lit, surplombant ainsi la Gryffondor. Elle ondula de tout son corps en s'appuyant sur les épaules de sa comparse. Plusieurs fois, elle effleura la bouche de sa partenaire, la narguant davantage. Cependant, elle finit par céder et posa ses lèvres sur celles rougies. Au début, ce fut un simple baiser chaste. Puis petit à petit, Pansy picora la lèvre inférieure provoquant un gémissement chez elles.

Timidement, leurs langues se cherchèrent, se découvrirent, pour finir par s'enrouler l'une à l'autre pour un baiser plus passionné. Pansy la poussa gentiment, l'invitant à se coucher sur le matelas, dans une position plus confortable. Étant installée entre les jambes ouvertes de Hermione, elle poursuivit ses baisers sur tout le corps, accompagné par des caresses légères, la faisant gémir. Mais la Gryffondor ne resta pas inactive. C'est avec gaucherie qu'elle reproduisit les gestes qu'elle recevait. D'abord hésitante, elle appuya plus sur ses caresses au vu des soupirs qu'elle percevait de la part de sa vis-à-vis. Prenant peu à peu confiance, elle quémanda un baiser qui lui fut donné avec plaisir.

Heureuse, et avec un sourire, Pansy fit descendre ses lèvres le long de la mâchoire de Hermione, embrassant chaque parcelle de peau à sa portée. Arrivée à la jonction entre le cou et l'épaule, elle suçota la chair, la mordilla, la caressa, l'embrassa, faisant gémir la Gryffondor. Elle souffla lentement sur la partie délicatement humidifiée par la salive, provoquant de petits frissons chez celle-ci. Délaissant le cou, la Serpentard fit descendre sa bouche le long de sa clavicule pour s'arrêter au niveau de la poitrine. Elle les caressa, les malaxa doucement à travers le fin tissu de la lingerie. En faisant cela, ledit tissu frotta contre la peau sensible et fit durcir les tétons du corps alangui. Ayant assez de les palper, elle finit par les embrasser en de légers baisers papillons, avant de les délaisser pour continuer son ascension, s'arrêtant cette fois-ci sur l'abdomen.

Là, elle embrassa par de petits baisers mouillés toute la zone abdominale, soufflant sur les parties humidifiées, refroidissant la chaleur émise par le corps. Elle se mit à lécher lentement tout autour du nombril, finissant par titiller l'intérieur de sa langue, mimant l'acte sexuel. Devant cette nouvelle attention, Hermione haleta, ses sens s'enflammant. Tout à coup, par un toucher plus léger, un tressaillement involontaire la prit d'assaut, provoquant un fou rire. Ne pouvant s'empêcher plus longtemps de pouffer, elle se laissa aller. Surprise, Pansy s'arrêta puis releva sa tête pour se rendre compte que sa partenaire riait. Interdite, elle ne comprenait pas ce soudain changement d'attitude. Tout allait bien jusqu'à maintenant, alors pourquoi ce rire ? Sachant qu'elle n'obtiendrait pas de réponse dans l'immédiat, elle attendit que l'autre se calme gentiment. Pour ne pas peser de tout son poids sur la Gryffondor, elle prit appui sur ses coudes, l'observant tendrement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? s'enquit-elle lorsque le rire s'atténua.

\- Tes cheveux me chatouillent le ventre, déclara Hermione, les joues rougies et les yeux illuminés par le désir.

\- Désolée. Tu penses pouvoir faire avec ? murmura-t-elle, recommençant à parcourir ce corps tant désiré.

\- Je ne sais pas… Je suis fatiguée… Je voudrais bien dormir, dit-elle.

\- Sérieusement ? Tu ne veux pas continuer ?

\- Pardon… J'ai vraiment sommeil et aussi, tu fais tanguer le lit… J'ai l'impression d'être sur un bateau en pleine mer… Et ça me donne le mal de mer.

\- Comme tu veux, soupira Pansy, se recouchant sur le ventre, à côté de la Gryffondor. Oups, tu vas avoir de belles marques demain, rigola-t-elle en caressant les marques faites dans le feu de l'action.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, répondit une voix ensommeillée.

\- Bonne nuit, mon petit lapin, souffla-t-elle de peur de réveiller l'endormie.

\- Mmm… »

Pansy resta quelques minutes à la regarder dormir, caressant son ventre en une caresse aérienne. Elle glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux détachés encerclant la tête de Hermione. Souriant doucement, elle déplaça sa main et dessina le contour des lèvres entrouvertes. Fixant son regard noir dessus, elle bougea légèrement pour y déposer les siennes, dans un baiser tendre. Après cela, elle se recoucha en s'emparant de la couverture tombée au sol pour se recouvrir toutes deux. Peu à peu, le sommeil la gagna également, et elle finit par s'endormir profondément.

* * *

Seuls les deux Princes des maisons ennemies de Poudlard restaient à peu près sages pour l'instant. Après une danse enflammée où le blond avait collé son corps à celui du brun, lui montrant les mouvements de danse à effectuer, ils se retrouvaient face à face à s'embrasser. Ne supportant plus de voir les autres, Draco les fit sortir de la pièce pour rejoindre la chambre du plus petit. Durant leur ascension, ils butèrent sur les marches des escaliers. Ils tanguèrent également durant le trajet. Plusieurs fois, ils se trompèrent de porte, ne cessant de rire à tout bout de champ. De plus, ils s'arrêtaient à de nombreuses reprises puisque Harry se faisait souvent plaquer contre un mur où une bouche se collait avec un plaisir certain sur la sienne pour un baiser électrisant. Outre les rires, ils parlaient dans un langage incompréhensible pour une personne normale. Parfois même, c'étaient les gémissements des deux qui remplaçaient la parole.

Pendant tout ce temps, le héros du monde sorciers ne faisait pas grand-chose avec ses mains, ne sachant que faire d'elles, il se laissait donc faire avec la plus grande joie. Il subissait simplement les assauts de l'autre. Avec beaucoup de difficultés, ils arrivèrent dans la chambre de Harry. Entrant à l'intérieure de celle-ci, Draco les installa contre un mur, collant son dos pour plus de stabilité tout en s'asseyant au sol. Toutefois, il gardait entre ses jambes un Gryffondor euphorique. Celui-ci d'ailleurs, peinait petit à petit à saisir le moindre son qui l'entourait ou encore avait beaucoup de difficultés à saisir des objets à pleine main. Malgré ce léger détail, ils continuaient de boire à même le goulot de la bouteille que le blond tenait dans l'une de ses mains, pendant que l'autre s'afférait à s'aventurer sur le corps fin, caressant le corps contre lui, pinçant de temps à autre les tétons durcis par le désir à travers le tissu.

La main inquisitrice remonta jusque sous le menton de Harry, faisant basculer la tête de celui-ci. Pimentant un peu la partie, Draco prit une petite quantité du liquide transparent dans sa bouche avant de l'embrasser, donnant ainsi un goût d'alcool à ce baiser. Leurs langues jouèrent un ballet charnel, s'enroulèrent lascivement sans s'arrêter. La boisson, mélangée à la salive, coula entre leurs mentons mais ils n'en firent cas. Voulant plus, le plus petit tira sur les cheveux de l'héritier Malfoy, lui demandant, en une supplique érotique à l'avis du blond, de poursuivre ce qu'ils avaient commencé dans la ruelle. Comprenant la demande, il accéda à la requête sans se faire prier.

« Alors c'est moi qui t'ai donné ton premier baiser, si j'ai bien compris ? chuchota voluptueusement Draco dans l'oreille de Harry, provoquant un frisson chez lui.

\- Oui… S'il te plaît… Continue… Ne t'arrête pas, le supplia-t-il en haletant de plus en plus.

\- On peut faire plus que s'embrasser ou se caresser, tu sais, précisa le Serpentard, embrassant la chair du cou meurtrie par les quelques suçons fait par ses bons soins.

\- Comme… Mmmh… Quoi… Exemple, réussit-il à demander alors que cela devenait de plus en plus difficile pour lui d'aligner plusieurs mots pour former une phrase cohérente face au traitement reçu.

\- Je ne sais pas… Que dirais-tu du bon lit en face de nous… De toi et moi, dessus… De moi qui suis en toi… Toi qui gémis… Qui halète… Qui cri mon nom jusqu'à devenir aphone… Qui me supplie de continuer de te faire du bien… De te faire pleurer de plaisir… Jusqu'au point… De ne même plus pouvoir te souvenir de ton nom… Tellement tu serais au septième ciel… Et tu ne pourras même plus t'asseoir pendant un certain temps, après cette nuit, prononça-t-il d'une façon sensuelle, donnant des baisers papillon sur toute surface de peau qui lui tombait sous ses lèvres. Alors, qu'en dis-tu ? Est-ce que tu me laisserais être le premier à te faire l'amour ? Être celui qui prendra ta virginité ? demanda Draco, continuant ses caresses et ses baisers faisant ainsi enflammer les sens de Harry. Je serai doux, je te le promets. »

Précisa-t-il d'une voix encore plus chaude alors que les yeux verts cherchaient à capter le regard gris de sa Némésis avant de dire quoi que ce soit. Ils restèrent à s'observer longuement. Draco, lui, continuait ses caresses, embrasant les sens du brun, attendant avec impatience une réponse. Papillonnant des yeux, Harry tentait d'éclaircir son esprit sous les gestes du Serpentard, mais n'y parvenant pas, il finit par abandonner. Au bout d'un certain temps, il céda, rejeta sa tête en arrière et ouvrit la bouche pour lui chuchoter sa réponse.

* * *

Qu'en pensez-vous de leur manière de s'amuser alors que les adultes ne sont pas là ? Que ce soit avec « Action ou Vérité » ou le fait qu'ils boivent autant d'alcool ou leur comportement quand ils sont ébréchés, etc… ? Et je sais, je suis un peu sadique sur la façon de terminer ce chapitre. Mais je pense que vous avez deviné ce qui allait se passer dans le prochain ? Maintenant j'hésite… Est-ce que je publie lundi prochain car vous n'arrivez pas à attendre deux semaines ? Ou bien je publie le lundi 27 avril car vous arrivez à attendre deux semaines ? C'est à vous de choisir par review ou message privé ;)

Par ailleurs, pensez-vous que cela soit possible que j'atteigne les 100 reviews d'ici la prochaine publication Oo ? Si ce n'est pas possible, ce n'est pas grave ^^ C'était juste une idée en l'air :p

Bonne journée ou bonne soirée à vous,

Sabou


	10. Chapter 10

**Auteur :** ben l'auteur de cette histoire, c'est moi, Sabou \\*o*/

**Correcteur :** Virgo Slytherin (chapitres 1 à ?)

**Avertissement :** cette histoire contient des relations homosexuelles, c'est-à-dire qu'il y aura des relations entre hommes ainsi que des relations entre femmes. Si cela vous dégoûte, vous pouvez revenir en arrière et choisir une autre histoire. Sinon, il y a une petite croix rouge en haut, à droite de votre écran pour fermer la page. Je ne vous en voudrais pas puisque comme on dit, chacun ses goûts et ses couleurs, et qu'il faut de tout pour faire un monde ;-) Et il y aura aussi du M-preg ce qui signifie une grossesse masculine *o*

**Disclamer :** à ce qu'il paraît, faut le faire et donc, je ne peux y échapper. Juste prévenir que tous les personnages de Harry Potter ainsi que les lieux ne sont pas les miens mais qu'ils appartiennent à l'auteur J.K. Rowling et ce, malgré les nombreuses négociations que nous avons eues pour que je puisse les prendre pour moi et qui se sont soldées par des échecs. Même si la plupart des personnages et des lieux lui appartiennent, j'en ai quelques-uns qui sont les miens dont les enfants de nos héros du monde sorcier ainsi que le lieu où ils vivent leur vie pleinement (pour certains), sans oublier deux ou trois personnages qui aideront à faire avancer l'histoire de nos protagonistes ^^

**Genre :** romance, famille,

**Rating :** M pour les lemon qu'il y aura *w*

**Pairing :** en principal, Drarry, il y aura d'autres couples également (mais c'est une surprise donc pchuteuh :3) et OOC.

**Résumé :** Comment faire lorsque l'on devient parent alors qu'on est soi-même encore un adolescent ? Alors que notre éducation n'est pas encore terminée et qu'il faut faire celle de son enfant ? Comment notre entourage réagit face à cela ? Comment concilier notre vie d'ado à celle de parent ? Telles sont les questions que tout jeune se pose lorsqu'il se trouve dans ce genre de situation et qu'il faut y faire face sans possibilité de retour en arrière. C'est ce que nos héros vont découvrir…

**Note de l'auteur :** Hello, hello. Désolée. J'aurai dû noter la date de sortie pour ce chapitre, sur mon blog, mais malheureusement, avec le boulot, j'ai zappé de le faire. Mais ayant écouté l'avis de chacun, ainsi que celui de mon meilleur pote qui se reconnaîtra en lisant ce nouveau chapitre, je publie aujourd'hui la suite. Et avant que je n'oublie, merci à **brigitte26**,** aude33**,** trueAlpha33**, **stormtrooper2**, **77Hildegard**, **shanekitsunestiles**, **shenendoahcalyssa**, **fan-de-drarry** et **sasu-hime**. Et ceux n'étant pas inscrits sur ce site, j'ai répondu aux vôtres sur mon blog dont l'adresse se trouve sur mon profil. Je vous invite donc à vous y rendre pour jeter un œil à votre réponse :) J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira tout autant.

_**/!\ Attention lemon, c'est-à-dire qu'il y a une scène de sexe entre deux hommes, c'est pourquoi vous pouvez sauter ce passage si vous le souhaitez, et cela n'entachera en rien à la compréhension du texte pour la suite. Et n'oublions pas que cette histoire est racontée à des enfants par leurs parents et donc, lesdits parents vont omettre ce léger détail à leur progéniture adorée, mais rien que pour nous, et pour nous faire plaisir, ils repensent à cette fameuse nuit ;) /!\**_

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Est-ce que tu regrettes ?**_

_**Chapitre 10 : Un réveil plutôt difficile**_

_La soirée est trop top… Excepté les défis qui étaient un peu osés sur la fin… Comment je me suis retrouvé dans ma chambre ?... Je me souviens qu'on était dans le salon ?!... D'ailleurs, de quoi est-ce qu'il parle, l'autre ?... J'ai mal au crâne d'abord, et puis pourquoi est-ce que tout tourne ?... Je veux juste me coucher dans mon lit. Et elle est à qui cette main qui me touche partout ?... Il a demandé quoi ?... Ah, si je voulais plus que des caresses ou des baisers. Si je dis oui, on sera couchés sur le matelas et j'arrêterai de voir tout tourner ?!... Oui, je crois que je vais lui donner ma réponse, en espérant qu'on se couche vite parce que sinon, je vomis. Là. Tout de suite. Et tant pis pour l'odeur ou le désordre causé…. D'ailleurs, il embrasse trop bien, mais est-ce qu'il est aussi doué que les rumeurs l'affirment ?... Merlin, c'est trop bon._

« Oui ! »

_**/!\ Début du lemon /!\**_

Ce simple mot murmuré brisa le silence de la pièce. N'attendant pas plus longtemps, Draco les releva puis les dirigea tant bien que mal jusqu'au lit. Une fois dessus, Harry se coucha sur le dos, les jambes docilement écartées avant de sentir un poids se poser sur lui. Sa tête se pencha sur le côté lorsqu'il sentit un baiser déposé sur sa peau du cou sensible. C'était doux et agréable. Et même s'il s'était légèrement tendu à ce contact, il se laissa faire, fermant ses paupières afin de ressentir plus de plaisir. Pour les rouvrir tout aussi vite quand on lui souffla dans l'oreille, le faisant glousser. Cependant, il dut demander à son partenaire s'il pouvait lui répéter ce qu'il lui avait dit. Avec un soupir, le Serpentard lui répéta plus lentement, pour que l'autre comprenne bien.

« Je te demandais si tu voulais toujours continuer ?

\- Oui. Ça fait du bien, déclara Harry avec un grand sourire en caressant les cheveux sans gel, appréciant la texture soyeuse de ceux-ci. »

À cette réponse, Draco lui sourit également avant de prendre la main inquisitrice dans ses cheveux et de la poser gentiment sur les draps. Gardant ses yeux fixés dans ceux verts de son vis-à-vis, il défit un à un les boutons de la robe. Arrivé au dernier, il sépara les pans du vêtement du corps allongé sous lui, et le jeta négligemment au sol, le laissant en boxer. Il laissa parcourir son regard gris sur la silhouette chétive et trop maigre du brun. Il constata avec stupéfaction que malgré la pratique du Quidditch de ces dernières années, ses muscles ne s'étaient pas vraiment développés. Bien qu'il le voie ainsi, cela ne l'arrêta pas. Il le trouvait même plutôt irrésistible, avec ce côté craintif pour la suite des évènements, sachant pertinemment que Harry était inexpérimenté dans ce domaine.

Néanmoins, il se promit de prendre son temps et d'y aller dans la douceur pour que sa première fois ne soit pas ratée. Après cette observation, Draco se logea dans le cou fin et se mit à humer l'odeur qui en émanait. Une odeur exotique mélangée à l'alcool lui ravit les narines. Inspirant profondément, il déposa, dans une caresse légère, ses lèvres faisant frissonner le héros du monde sorcier. Il continua ce traitement avant d'approfondir en mordillant et suçotant la peau rougie. D'abord tendu de sentir à nouveau des lèvres sur lui, Harry finit par se détendre. Il pencha même davantage sa tête sur le côté, l'intimant à continuer ces caresses qu'il trouvait vraiment très agréables. Dans une extrême lenteur, le blond remonta jusqu'à l'oreille en parsemant son cou de baisers.

« Ça va toujours ? Tu veux que je continue ?

\- Con… Continuer ? Quoi ? haleta le brun, percevant à peine les paroles prononcées.

\- Ça, précisa Draco, en mordillant plus fortement son lobe.

\- Oui… Ne t'arrête… Pas, articula Harry avec difficulté tellement cette torture embrumait son esprit. »

Il avait énormément de mal à rester lucide. La chaleur de l'autre corps contre lui, l'alcool présent dans son sang, les touchés plein de tendresse et de sensualité ne l'aidaient en rien. Il était perdu dans un maelström d'émotions plus nouvelles les unes que les autres. Au bout d'un moment, Harry leva timidement ses bras puis tenta d'enlever la chemise blanche qui le gênait. Fébrile, et les mains tremblantes, il eut du mal à défaire les boutons. D'autres plus grandes arrivèrent pour lui prêter main forte. En moins d'une dizaine de seconde, ils étaient tous les deux à moitié nus. Et il put voir à loisir le torse présenté face à lui.

Un torse ferme et aux muscles bien découpés par les entraînements du sport national du monde sorcier, sans une once de poil. En levant ses orbes verts, Harry rougit quand il remarqua que l'autre l'observait dans son manège avec toujours ce même sourire en coin. Mais Draco ne s'en offusqua pas. Au contraire, il enleva son jean pour se retrouver également en boxer. Il se recoucha vivement sur le corps allongé et reprit ses attentions stoppées durant quelques secondes. Pris dans l'action, il sentit deux petites mains fraîches et tremblantes se poser sur son buste, se mouvant timidement. Étonné, il le laissa faire, l'embrassant en menant leurs langues dans une danse enflammée.

Pendant le baiser, il se mit à flatter le torse maigre sous lui. Il débuta par des caresses légères, puis s'empara d'un des tétons durci et se mit à le pincer. Harry lâcha les lèvres de sa Némésis et gémit plus fort sans s'en rendre compte. Heureux d'entendre ces réactions vocales positives, le Serpentard s'enhardit. Il prit le second téton entre ses lèvres et le mordilla, l'aspira, le suça, créant de nouveaux frissons au torturé. Ne voulant rester sans rien faire, le brun, mu par son instinct, emmêla ses doigts dans les mèches noires, l'incitant à poursuivre son traitement. En sentant des doigts dans sa chevelure, Draco se rendit compte qu'ils se crispaient suivant les sensations ressenties face aux doux supplices.

Profitant de ce constat, il continua son ascension, embrassant et suçant chaque parcelle de peau, laissant des marques rouges ici et là qui seraient sûrement visibles le lendemain. Grâce à ces réactions, il sut ce qui plaisait à Harry et poursuivait ce traitement, lui faisant perdre la tête. Il se laissait guider par le langage corporel du brun. L'autre semblait apprécier grandement, d'après les soupirs et de la respiration difficile qu'il entendait. De plus, les mouvements et les crispations des mains sur ses épaules nues aidaient aussi à savoir quelles étaient les zones les plus sensibles.

« Oh Merlin… Pitié Dra… Draco… Con… Continue ça… Ne t'arrête… Surtout pas… C'est… C'est trop bon, ahana le brun. »

Le susnommé ne se fit pas prier et continua ses attentions charnelles. Il descendait lentement ses lèvres, arrivant au nombril, dont il titilla l'intérieur de sa langue, mimant l'acte sexuel. Dans le même temps, il se mit à caresser l'aine du plus petit du bout des doigts, provoquant de nouveaux frissons chez Harry. Ce ne fut qu'après quelques minutes de ce nouveau supplice qu'il poursuivit en remplaçant ses doigts par ses lèvres. Une fois encore, il embrassa, lécha, faisant gémir de bien-être l'adolescent couché sous lui. Voulant encore jouer avec les nerfs du Gryffondor, il descendit plus bas et embrassa l'intérieur des cuisses, augmentant davantage le désir chez sa Némésis.

Souriant de satisfaction, Draco remonta petit à petit, parsemant la peau de petits baisers, effleurant le membre à moitié érigé retenu par le boxer. Arrivé à l'élastique de ce dernier, il passa le barrage du sous-vêtement de son index, jouant un instant avec la patience déjà entamée de Harry. Fier de son petit effet, il finit par le baisser complètement, l'enleva et le jeta à travers la pièce sans se préoccuper d'où il était tombé. Lorsque le jeune orphelin se retrouva en tenue d'Adam, il se mit à rougir encore plus si cela lui était possible. Ne le laissant pas réfléchir plus, l'héritier Malfoy flatta les bourses à l'aide de sa main, l'excitant encore davantage. S'acharnant sur le pauvre Gryffondor, il se mit à lécher sur toute sa longueur la verge tendue de celui-ci, laissant une traînée de salive dans son sillage. Il souffla sur ladite salive faisant durcir plus le membre. Face à ce nouveau traitement, Harry se mit à gémir plus fort, prouvant qu'il appréciait grandement la tournure que prenaient les choses.

Cessant toute activité, Draco se redressa pour observer les réactions de son partenaire. Relevé, il parcourut le corps étendu de ses orbes gris. Il le vit allongé, les bras posés près de son visage aux joues rougies. Des lèvres bien rosées par des dents qui les maltraitaient sans relâche, de la salive coulant de sa bouche. Ses cheveux étaient encore plus ébouriffés qu'à l'accoutumé, tout en formant un halo autour de sa tête, sur l'oreiller. Il parcourut aussi les traces laissées par ses bons soins sur le cou délicat. Puis ses yeux gris tombèrent alors dans un regard vert, dilaté et brillant de désir. Le voir ainsi était une vision de pure débauche.

Il se doutait que Harry se rendait compte qu'il était un appel à la luxure pour quiconque se trouvait à ses côtés. Car malgré ce stupre, il avait devant lui un être tellement désirable et fragile qu'en cet instant précis, la seule chose qui lui traversa l'esprit, était son désir de le protéger de tout danger. Il avait ce besoin inconscient qu'il lui appartienne et le désir de le posséder entièrement. Et égoïstement, il voulait le garder pour lui seul, le cacher au reste du monde, sans savoir le pourquoi du comment de cet élan de possessivité. Mais c'en fut trop pour lui lorsqu'il l'appela d'une voix où se mélangeait incompréhension et crainte. Lui souriant pour le rassurer, Draco lui happa les lèvres en un baiser torride tout en se repositionnant entre les jambes écartées. Il remonta jusqu'à l'oreille où il lui murmura à nouveau s'il désirait continuer ou, au contraire, s'arrêter là.

Dans un éclair de lucidité, Harry douta de son envie de continuer. Il trouvait même gênant d'être dans cette position, nu, couché, face à une autre personne. Surtout en face d'un autre garçon. Enfin d'un homme d'après ce qu'il avait pu en déduire en le voyant presque nu. Il se demanda également si ce n'était pas une erreur ce qu'ils faisaient. Son esprit fut bientôt assailli de questions en même temps qu'une migraine commençait à pointer le bout de son nez. Mais tout ceci fut vite balayé lorsqu'on reprit ses lèvres dans un baiser des plus sensuels. Il en oublia rapidement ses interrogations, ainsi que la question posée. La seule chose qu'il désirait en cet instant était de se sentir bien, de ressentir du plaisir procuré par les touchés, les caresses, les baisers de Draco. Il voulait tout connaître sur un domaine dont il ignorait une très grande partie. Et c'est pourquoi, il se laissa à nouveau aller dans les sensations qu'il ressentait.

Le Serpentard était heureux de son abandon total. Il se redressa juste le temps d'enlever, lui aussi, son boxer, se retrouvant nu devant un Harry complètement rouge de gêne et de désir à la fois. Durant quelques secondes, il en profita pour parcourir le corps nu devant lui. Il laissa dériver ses yeux verts pétillants de convoitise sur chaque centimètre carré de peau avant de fixer un point précis.

Comme tout homme normalement constitué, il compara son membre à celui de Draco. Vexé, et forcé de constater qu'il avait été bien gâté par la nature, il se demanda rapidement si cela entrerait ou non en lui. Cependant, ses pensées furent interrompues par son tortionnaire qui se mit à onduler sur son corps. Ce faisant, les deux membres se rencontrèrent, arrachant un grognement de plaisir aux deux protagonistes. À nouveau, Malfoy s'empara des lèves tentatrices en un baiser voluptueux. Ne voulant pas être en reste, il prit la main inactive du plus petit. Sans trop l'effrayer, il l'apposa sur son propre désir, lui intimant comment procéder en faisant monter et descendre leurs mains jointes. Nerveux, Harry se laissa faire et continua ce traitement avec timidité.

Après quelques mouvements du poignet, Draco s'empara du membre dur du jeune orphelin et calqua ses gestes à ceux de celui-ci. Il poursuivit cette masturbation en collant sa verge gorgée de sang à celle de son ex-ennemi. Puis il entama un va-et-vient avec les deux membres prisonniers entre leurs mains. Suite à ça, Harry sentit son plaisir monter en flèche. Pris dans l'action du moment, il tenta d'accélérer les mouvements en accompagnant ses gestes avec ses hanches - tandis que Draco essayait de le réfréner un peu, en le maintenant pour l'empêcher qu'il ne vienne trop vite. Le sentant sur le point de venir, le Serpentard stoppa tout mouvement. Frustré, Harry laissa échapper un cri d'indignation recueilli par la bouche de son homologue.

Abandonnant les lèvres à la teinte carmine avec regret, Draco descendit dans le cou et se mit en devoir de marquer la peau en la mordillant davantage. Le rouge et or se remit à gémir. Il plaça ses mains sur la tête du Sang-Pur, le poussant à continuer ce geste. Mais son amant n'en fit cas. Il préféra continuer sa descente pour arriver au désir gonflé du Gryffondor. Tout en douceur, il suçota le gland rougi du sexe érigé et glissa le bout de sa langue dans la fente, sans continuer plus loin. Frustré, Harry geignit piteusement avant de sentir de nouvelles sensations qui le laissèrent pantelant. Souriant de la réaction positive, le Serpentard refit un passage sur toute la longueur avec sa langue avant de remonter, finissant par engloutir l'entrejambe gorgé de sang entre ses lèvres.

Une fois encore, c'est avec une lenteur mesurée qu'il entama un lent va-et-vient sensuel. Il calqua son mouvement au gré des soupirs et des râles qu'il percevait. Épris de ces nouvelles sensations trop fortes, Harry espérait et priait tous les Dieux existant sur terre que cela ne se termine jamais car, en cet instant précis, il voyait les étoiles tant c'était bon. Sous les assauts de plaisir que lui procurait Draco, le jeune orphelin plaqua une main sur sa bouche, étouffant ses gémissements qu'il trouvait indécents, alors que l'autre se faufilait dans la chevelure soyeuse. Il rapprocha ses genoux sans s'en rendre compte, mais ils furent écartés gentiment par son amant.

Pour la énième fois, il protesta de frustration après l'arrêt total de sa Némésis. Voulant lui dire de continuer, Harry remarqua un visage proche du sien. N'arrivant plus à laisser sortir un seul mot, il attendit la suite des évènements avec appréhension. Ne sachant que faire, il fouilla dans le regard gris pour comprendre ce qu'il devait faire ensuite. Ses questions durent se voir car Draco lui murmura, d'une voix toujours autant sensuelle, de lécher ses doigts pour bien les humidifier. Ce qu'il fit. Fermant les yeux, il se remémora les mouvements qu'avait reçus son désir un peu plus tôt. Il enroula sa langue autour des doigts, les humidifiant le plus possible. À bout de souffle, il s'arrêta et happa de lui-même les lèvres tentatrices du Serpentard, qui étaient à sa portée, afin de se redonner du courage pour la suite des évènements - qu'il craignait quand même un peu.

Souriant dans le baiser, Draco plaça ses doigts pleins de salive devant l'entrée vierge du plus petit. Ne précipitant pas les choses, il commença par caresser l'antre chaud et étroit. Il dessina de petits cercles, sans pénétrer un seul doigt, humidifiant seulement l'entrée. Sentant que l'autre se détendait petit à petit, il finit par insérer la première phalange de son index. Harry se crispa face à cette entrée soudaine et arrêta le baiser. De ses mains, il saisit le poignet du Serpentard pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin. Tremblant de tous ses membres, il demanda implicitement à son partenaire de ne pas continuer et laissa voir, à travers ses yeux, ses craintes et la douleur ressentie. Voyant cela, Draco le rassura d'un sourire tendre. Il s'approcha de l'oreille du dominé, lui murmura d'avoir confiance en lui, qu'il promettrait d'être doux et qu'il devait juste se détendre un peu pour ne pas avoir trop mal.

D'abord sceptique devant ces paroles prononcées, Harry regarda droit dans les yeux pâles et y vit une lueur rassurante. Il retira ses mains puis lui fit un petit sourire timide, faisant comprendre par là qu'il lui faisait confiance. Heureux de cette constatation, Draco l'embrassa, s'activant dans une danse où il mélangea sa langue avec sa consœur de la plus belle des façons. Cela permit momentanément à son partenaire de ne plus ressentir de douleur face à l'intrusion, simplement une légère gêne. Harry se laissa donc faire de bonne grâce. Il se détendit peu à peu grâce aux nouvelles attentions que lui prodiguait le Prince des Serpentard. Cependant, il sentit un second doigt entrer en lui. Effrayé, il s'accrocha aux épaules de son homologue, enfouissant sa tête au creux du cou de celui-ci. Il laissa quelques larmes de douleur couler sur ses joues et sur la peau nue de son amant.

D'une voix basse, néanmoins avec une certaine mélodie et sur le ton du secret, Draco continua à murmurer doucement, très doucement, des mots réconfortants au creux de son oreille. Il lui intimait de se détendre et d'avoir confiance en lui car jamais il ne lui ferait sciemment du mal. Dans le même temps, il flattait la verge de son vis-à-vis pour le détendre davantage. Il embrassait également de temps à autre la tempe trempée de sueur du Gryffondor, qui restait désespérément accroché à lui, tel un bébé koala avec sa mère. La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire en cet instant était d'attendre qu'il se détende assez pour pouvoir continuer sans le faire souffrir.

Malgré sa douleur, Harry ressentit une pointe de plaisir poindre de façon complètement inattendue et non désagréable. Il sentit les légers mouvements de ciseau effectués par l'autre afin d'écarter les chairs de son anus, ce qui permettrait un meilleur passage à la virilité bien éveillée du Serpentard qu'il ressentait depuis le début. Mais toutes pensées cohérentes s'envolèrent lorsque les doigts touchèrent un point précis en lui. Lâchant ses épaules, il se cambra entre ses bras musclé, laissant un cri d'extase franchir la barrière de ses lèvres et électrisant son partenaire. Partenaire qui se mit en devoir de toucher encore et encore ce même point précis. Harry ressentit ce plaisir inconnu parcourir tout son corps, oubliant même la douleur des premiers instant, lorsque Draco toucha pour la énième fois ce même point. Ne comprenant ce qui se passait réellement, il se mit à trembler. Jamais il ne sut si c'était de plaisir ou de crainte. Prenant alors son courage à deux mains, il interrogea pour comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

« Aaah… C… C'est… C'est q… Quoi ça ? haleta-t-il alors qu'il avait des étoiles plein la vue.

\- Quoi, « ça » ? interrogea malicieusement Draco, touchant à nouveau ce point précis, refaisant crier de plaisir le Gryffondor.

\- O… Oui… Ça !

\- Tu aimes ça ? demanda-t-il sachant déjà la réponse qui lui serait donnée.

\- Oui… Mais… C'est quoi ? réitéra-t-il alors qu'une nouvelle fois, il laissait échapper un cri plus aigu que les autres.

\- C'est ta prostate, répondit-il enfin. C'est tellement bon qu'on a l'impression qu'on va s'évanouir, n'est-ce pas ? questionna le Serpentard, jouant encore et encore avec cet organe de ses doigts agiles.

\- Oui… C'est… C'est trop… Han… Bon…. Mmm… Con… Continue… S'il te… Plaît, supplia Harry tant bien que mal.

\- Ne t'en fais pas. Je ne comptais pas m'arrêter en si bon chemin ! »

Murmura Draco, léchant le lobe d'oreille à sa portée tout en insérant un troisième doigt, élargissant davantage l'entrée vierge. Sentant un doigt supplémentaire, le héros national cessa de respirer un instant, avant de penser à reprendre sa respiration sous peine de tomber dans les pommes. Lorsque le Serpentard le sentit assez bien préparé, il retira ses doigts et les représenta devant sa bouche, qui les prit aussitôt, sans une once d'hésitation. Le voir là, à les lui lécher. De la salive coulant toujours sur son menton. Les yeux illuminés de désir. Des larmes de plaisir et de douleur coulant sur les joues écarlates. Il déglutit avec difficulté. Car en cet instant précis, Harry était l'incarnation même de la luxure. Draco dut donc se faire violence pour ne pas céder à ses pulsions bestiales et patienter encore.

Quand il fut sûr que ses doigts étaient bien humidifiés, il les posa sur sa verge gonflée puis entama un va-et-vient, lubrifiant ainsi son membre. Une fois cela fait, il se repositionna devant l'intimité et darda ses yeux gris dans ceux verts, les dévorant du regard. Ils se fixèrent de longues secondes durant, alors que le temps se suspendait. Ils creusèrent dans les yeux adverses pour trouver une réponse, une crainte ou autre chose qu'ils ne surent décrire. Ce fut Harry qui hocha légèrement la tête pour le laisser continuer. Agrippant les hanches fines, Draco le souleva légèrement et entra lentement en lui. Il le sentit se crisper de douleur à son intrusion. Il s'arrêta le temps qu'il s'habitue à sa présence. Le Gryffondor, sifflant face à la douleur ressentie, se fit la réflexion stupide que finalement, ça ne passerait jamais. Surtout que le membre du Serpentard était bien plus gros que les trois doigts qui l'avaient fouillé auparavant. Pourtant, il fit tout son possible pour se détendre afin d'éviter de trop souffrir et ainsi faire mal à son partenaire en étant trop serré.

Toutefois, Draco l'empêcha de poursuivre dans ses pensées. Il ressortit avant de replonger, avançant un peu plus. Il refit à plusieurs reprises ce curieux balancement avant de pousser d'un puissant coup de rein, s'enfonçant jusqu'à la garde. Dans le même temps, il toucha la prostate du dominé qui se cambra, laissant échapper un gémissement plus aigu que les autres. Une fois encore, l'héritier Malfoy dut se faire violence pour ne pas céder à ses pulsions et le pilonner sur place. C'est pourquoi il souffla pour reprendre contenance, ne précipitant pas les choses. D'ailleurs, pendant qu'il tentait de calmer ses ardeurs, Harry se sentait entièrement rempli à sentir la chaleur du blond en lui. Draco embrassa chaque parcelle de peau. Mordilla le cou gracile mais masculin malgré tout. Susurra de doux mots au creux de l'oreille. Passa une main dans la tignasse ébouriffée qui, étonnamment, la trouva aussi douce que de la soie malgré l'apparence rêche qu'elle laissait présager. Sécha les larmes de douleur et de peur coulant sur les joues, etc. En somme, il fit tout ce qu'il lui était possible pour calmer et détendre le jeune orphelin.

« C'est bon… Là ? demanda-t-il, n'y tenant plus de ce long moment d'attente.

\- Nnh, fut la seule réponse qu'il obtient vu qu'Harry s'était accroché à lui, enfouissant à nouveau la tête au creux de son cou.

\- C'est entré, précisa-t-il sans trop savoir pourquoi.

\- Haaa…. Draco… Tu me… Remplis… Trop… Mn, s'exclama le rouge et or de façon étouffée.

\- Désolé ! Supporte-le, s'il te plaît, s'excusa-t-il avec un sourire tout sauf penaud.

\- Ah… ! C'est trop… Ça fait… mal... Aah !... Ça fait toujours… mal… comme ça ?

\- Un petit peu. Mais c'est ce qui en fait le charme. Détends-toi, lui intima-t-il dans un murmure sensuel, électrisant Harry. Je veux que tu te souviennes de ce moment, malgré l'alcool. Car ton corps, lui, n'oubliera pas. Et quel que soit le mec que tu aimeras… tu m'auras toujours dans la peau.

\- Han… Aah !… Vas-y… Mmmh… Doucement, chuchota Harry. C'est la… »

Il ne put terminer sa phrase que le Serpentard commença à bouger lentement. En revenant en lui, Draco toucha cette petite boule de nerf en Harry, qui laissa extérioriser son plaisir. Ne voulant pas aller trop vite, il fit de lent va-et-vient, au gré des soupirs et des râles du héros du monde sorciers, qui appréciait manifestement ce nouveau traitement. Les yeux fermés, il se laissait perdre dans les limbes du plaisir. Il criait sans cesse à cause de sa prostate malmenée de la plus belle des manières, se cambrant continuellement, demandant silencieusement de continuer à ce qu'il le fasse sien. Il finit par mettre ses mains sur ses lèvres, s'empêchant de trop gémir. Il se sentait aussi un peu honteux de prendre autant de plaisir. Surtout que c'était sa Némésis qui le lui procurait.

Et il était vraiment trop gêné d'entendre sa propre voix, qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. Il savait qu'elle n'avait pas encore mué mais se dire qu'elle était aussi peu virile malgré son âge, l'embarrassait. Voyant ce geste, Draco prit les petites mains et les plaça sur ses épaules. Désirant sincèrement entendre sa voix, il prétexta qu'il pouvait s'accrocher à lui face au regard interrogateur. Rougissant de plus belle, Harry accepta ceci alors qu'il se cramponnait aux épaules moites de sueur. Il finit même par enrouler ses jambes autour de la taille du Serpentard, s'agrippant davantage tout en réclamant vouloir le sentir encore plus profondément en lui.

Les mouvements lents finirent par devenir un peu plus rapide jusqu'à se transformer en des coups de butoir, arrachant des suppliques au dominé et des grognements de plaisir au dominant. Le bas-ventre du jeune Sang-Pur claquait contre les fesses du plus petit qui en redemandait encore. Alors que Draco ne cessait de faire haleter le corps qu'il tenait entre ses bras musclés, Harry griffait les épaules de l'autre mais aucun n'en fit cas. Le vert et argent mordit la lèvre inférieure de son partenaire, la lécha sensuellement pour rédemption et avala les gémissements dans un baiser des plus brûlants. Il sentait frotter contre son ventre le sexe chauffé à blanc de son ex-ennemi. Il pressentait que la fin arriverait bientôt. Ce qui ne tarda pas.

Ce fut le Gryffondor qui se lâcha en premier en un cri silencieux, entre leurs deux corps moites, contractant tous ses muscles. Ses yeux roulèrent en arrière, et il perdit pied un instant alors qu'il atteignait l'extase la plus totale. Peu après lui, ce fut le Serpentard qui atteignit le paroxysme dans les chairs contractées. Son corps se tendit, puis il se libéra en un râle puissant dans ce corps frémissant, au plus profond du plus petit. Le souffle court, il se retint de s'écrouler sur l'autre à l'aide de ses mains. Il observa une dernière fois le corps allongé sous lui. Harry était dans un état pire que lui.

Le corps en sueur, il soufflait de façon erratique. Sa semence le maculait sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte. De la salive coulait encore d'entre ses lèvres entrouvertes. Ses larmes avaient séché sur ses joues rouges, créant des sillons invisibles. Ses orbes verts exprimaient un sentiment qu'il ne sut définir. Des marques de morsure parsemaient tout son corps. Même ses tétons étaient érigés et rouges d'avoir étaient trop sollicités. Il comatait légèrement, tout prêt à tomber dans une inconscience bienfaitrice, au vue des paupières papillonnantes. Guidé par une dernière envie, Draco introduisit sa langue dans la cavité chaude et moite du Gryffondor en un baiser tendre, avant de s'écrouler sur le matelas, à ses côtés.

Avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait, il se saisit de la couverture tombée au sol, attira le corps chaud contre lui et posa la tête aux mèches désordonnées sur son torse poissé de sueur. Harry rougit d'embarras jusqu'à la racine des cheveux devant ce geste tendre. Sentant qu'il ne pourrait pas s'échapper de cette étreinte, il se mit à écouter le cœur de sa Némésis tenter de retrouver un rythme normal. Dans son dos, il perçut les arabesques invisibles dessinées par le bout des doigts du Serpentard. Leurs membres emmêlés, leurs corps se fondant l'un dans l'autre en tentant de reprendre leurs souffles, ils se laissèrent tomber avec une joie non dissimulée dans les bras de Morphée.

_**/!\ Fin du lemon /!\**_

* * *

En ouvrant la porte, qui grinça sur ses gonds, les trois visiteurs ne s'attendaient pas à un tel spectacle ; ils étaient face à une scène apocalyptique ou plutôt, face à ce qui restait après le passage d'une véritable tornade.

Devant eux, plusieurs cadavres de bouteilles d'alcool vides jonchaient le sol. Quelques vêtements traînaient ici et là. Diverses tâches de couleurs différentes, et de nature suspecte pour certaines, étaient visibles un peu partout. Plusieurs paquets d'emballage vides, ou à peine entamés, étaient disséminés partout dans la pièce. Des pots de yaourts terminés, ou à moitié pleins qui se déversaient sur le plancher, étaient éparpillés dans tous les coins du salon. Même les fioles ne passèrent pas inaperçu aux yeux experts du Maître des potions. Et c'est avec une rapidité déconcertante qu'il les identifia comme étant du _Veritaserum_, grâce au petit fond restant dans l'une d'entre elles. En voyant ce capharnaüm dans l'une des pièces de sa propriété, Severus dut grandement se retenir de ne pas faire éclater une nouvelle guerre en ces lieux malgré son envie. Il inspira et expira longuement pour reprendre son calme.

À ses côtés, Remus fixait les cinq jeunes endormis – avachis serait le mot exact – dans les canapés. Il jaugea l'état des adolescents, imaginant déjà quelle serait la sanction la plus adéquate quant à leurs actions inconsidérées. Bien entendu, ils se doutaient qu'une telle chose se produirait en les laissant seuls une soirée. Mais ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce que cela soit aussi impressionnant. Il comprenait donc aisément Severus qui se retenait d'étriper ses élèves. Lui-même serait dans le même état si l'on saccageait sa propriété alors qu'il la mettait à disposition pour l'Ordre. Toutefois, Sirius ne partageait pas le même avis qu'eux puisqu'il se retenait tant bien que mal d'éclater de rire face aux têtes que faisaient les deux autres. De plus, il s'avoua être un peu déçu de n'avoir pu assister à cette soirée qui avait dû être fort amusante vu l'état des lieux. Les trois adultes reprirent cependant leurs sérieux dès qu'ils virent émerger l'un des jeunes. Ils attendirent simplement qu'il remarque leur présence avec les bras croisés.

Ce fut Blaise qui s'éveilla le premier. Se levant avec peine, il gémit en se massant le crâne. Sentant un poids sur son torse, il regarda ce que cela pouvait bien être. Se rendant compte qu'il s'agissait de Ginny et de Luna qui dormaient encore sur lui, il s'extirpa de leur étreinte. Une fois sur ses pieds, il tangua quelques secondes avant de se raccrocher au bras du canapé suite à sa vision trouble. Les paupières fermées fortement à cause de la lumière trop intense, il pesta contre le gazouillement des oiseaux qui étaient bien trop fort pour sa pauvre tête, relançant la douleur céphalée, alors que son corps tout courbaturé se plaignait. Il s'étira autant que possible avant de passer une main sur l'une de ses épaules douloureuse pour la masser. La faisant rouler pour bien détendre et étirer les muscles et les tendons, il sentit sa peau nue. Intrigué de ce fait, il baissa son regard sur son torse dénudé. Perdu dans ses pensées, un flash lui revint quand il se souvint de pourquoi il était dans cet état. C'est avec beaucoup de difficulté qu'il se mit à chercher sa chemise à travers la pièce, en zigzagant. Il remarqua les adultes présents que lorsqu'il la trouva à leurs pieds. Relevant la tête pour leur faire face, il déglutit avec un sourire gêné.

Voyant qu'ils ne disaient rien, Blaise se décida à revêtir sa chemise et à réveiller les autres jeunes. Il mit plusieurs minutes pour parvenir à les faire tous émerger du monde des rêves. Tout comme lui, ils gémirent de douleur et cherchèrent du regard où ils se trouvaient. Clignant des yeux pour s'habituer à la forte luminosité présente dans la pièce, les adolescents se levèrent en hâte après le raclement de gorge de leur professeur de potions. Tous avaient la tête baissée, n'osant affronter le regard des adultes. Ils attendirent simplement que l'un d'entre eux ne daigne prendre la parole. Et de toute façon, ils n'auraient pas réussi à aligner deux mots alors que leurs corps réclamaient de l'eau pour se réhydrater. Mais le silence perdura, faisant craindre le pire aux élèves de Poudlard. Chacun se mit à s'imaginer les pires punitions qu'ils pourraient avoir de leur part. Passant d'un simple sermon sur les dangers de l'alcool à une sévère sanction, telle un mois de retenu dès leur rentrée, en septembre. Voire une exclusion temporaire, ou définitive suivant l'humeur des adultes, de l'école de sorcellerie d'Angleterre pour Hermione. Ce fut finalement Sirius qui brisa l'ambiance.

« Alors les jeunes, à ce que je vois, vous vous êtes bien amusés !

\- Sirius, ne commence pas à les féliciter, s'exclama Remus énervé. Quant à vous, jeunes gens, vous allez me faire le plaisir de nettoyer vos bêtises avant que Molly n'arrive.

\- Je peux vous certifier que jamais plus vous ne recommencerez une telle chose, intervint Severus en lançant un regard glacial à chacun d'entre eux, les gelant sur place. Je vais m'assurer que la punition sera telle qu'en aucun cas vous n'oublierez de sitôt votre petite sauterie, déclara le professeur avec rage, se retenant avec peine, et sachant les risques encourus avec le Ministère de la Magie, de lancer des sortilèges impardonnables sur les adolescents.

\- À qui est ce haut ? questionna Sirius, coupant la parole à tous avec ledit haut dans ses mains. J'ai compté plusieurs fois mais vous avez les vôtres alors que celui-ci était au sol.

\- C'est celui de Mione, répondit Ginny avant de suivre le mouvement des autres pour ranger la pièce.

\- Je vois. Bon, faut que j'aille le lui rendre…

\- Je ne te savais pas avoir des penchants pour les jeunes filles, mais il est vrai qu'avoir un complexe de Lolita à ton âge n'est pas rare, nargua le maître des lieux, oubliant momentanément sa colère.

\- De quoi ? Un complexe de Lolita ? C'est quoi encore que ces conneries ? s'énerva l'Animagus.

\- Ce n'est rien, s'interposa le loup-garou qui sentait déjà poindre une dispute entre ces deux-là. Il voulait juste plaisanter avec toi, expliqua-t-il de façon claire et concise à son ami.

\- Ouais ben il peut se les garder ses vannes pourries, s'exclama l'ancien Gryffondor en sortant du salon, surprenant tout le monde avec sa colère subite.

\- Étais-tu obligé de l'agacer sur un tel sujet ? soupira le lycanthrope avant de rejoindre son ami.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous regardez comme ça vous autres ? aboya l'acariâtre espion de l'Ordre devant ses élèves ahuris. Vous n'avez pas une pièce à nettoyer ? leur rappela-t-il. Et je la veux propre au point de pouvoir manger par terre, exigea-t-il en s'en allant tout en claquant la porte derrière lui. »

Une fois la porte bruyamment fermée, tous les adolescents se regardèrent, ne comprenant rien à ce qui venait de se passer. Ils espéraient que l'un d'eux puisse expliquer. Mais voyant que personne n'arrivait à répondre, ils reprirent le rangement du salon. Encore dans le brouillard d'une gueule de bois, leurs gestes se firent anormalement lents. Chacun se plaignait du mal de tête qui les martelait de plus en plus fort. La lumière ne les aidant en rien, ils se dépêchèrent de ranger pour pouvoir se recoucher dans leurs lits, loin de tout bruit ou source lumineuse. Quand enfin ils virent le bout de leur tâche, ils soufflèrent de soulagement, et partirent rejoindre leur chambre respective avec le plus grand plaisir.

* * *

Rageant dans le couloir, Sirius pestait contre cet infect « Servilus » et de ses maudites blagues. Il dut se reprendre à plusieurs fois pour retrouver son calme malgré les nombreuses idées de vengeance qui lui venaient à l'esprit. Et parallèlement, de mauvais souvenirs ressurgissaient en lui en un torrent d'émotions fortes qui lui vrillèrent douloureusement le crâne. Fermant ses paupières, il pria que tout cela ne soit qu'un cauchemar. Il ne voulait pas se souvenir de son passé. C'était trop dur. Il désirait juste oublier tout cela. Il souhaita ardemment qu'il se réveille auprès de ses amis, qu'il leur raconterait son rêve et qu'ils rigoleraient de son imagination créative. Malheureusement pour lui, lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, ce fut la réalité qui le terrassa. C'était bel et bien la vérité qu'il avait devant lui. En proie à un désespoir qu'il n'avait plus connu depuis son incarcération, il se laissa aller à ses souvenirs.

Néanmoins tout cela fut interrompu par l'arrivée de son vieil ami. Soupirant de soulagement, l'Animagus se retourna vers Remus attendant de savoir ce qu'il lui voulait. Il vit le regard inquiet posé sur lui et s'en voulu de lui faire ressentir cela alors qu'il tentait de paraître de bonne humeur tous les jours pour, justement, éviter ce genre de situation. Au moment même où il allait ouvrir la bouche pour répondre aux futures questions, l'acteur principal de sa colère apparu comme par enchantement. Sirius se rembrunit aussitôt et s'éloigna d'eux. Le loup-garou lança un regard réprobateur à Severus avant de se dépêcher de rejoindre son ami. Laissé seul, le professeur de potions ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui venait de se passer mais se promit de découvrir le fin mot de l'histoire.

Cependant, une vive douleur au bras le rappela au moment présent. Se contrôlant pour ne pas se laisser submerger par la douleur, il partit vaquer à ses occupations auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres qui appelait ses fidèles à ses côtés. Il comptait sur cet entretien impromptu pour obtenir quelques informations susceptibles d'aider l'Ordre. Par la même occasion, il espérait ne subir aucune remontrance, ou les assauts colériques du Lord suite à l'incompétence de l'un de ces stupides Mangemorts. C'est prêt à faire face à son Maître qu'il quitta les lieux en transplanant, sans un mot pour personne.

Pendant ce temps, Sirius marchait à vive allure pour semer son ami qui le poursuivait en l'appelant. Peine perdue. Il fut rattrapé juste avant d'entrer dans sa chambre pour se faire plaquer avec force contre le mur. Sous la violence du choc, sa tête heurta la paroi. Il le savait fort mais pas à ce point-là, tout de même ! Depuis quand l'était-il d'ailleurs ? Et surtout, depuis quand lui-même n'avait-il pas mesuré sa propre force ? Se promettant de remédier à cela plus tard, il se massa l'arrière du crâne, écoutant Remus entamer une série de questions auxquelles il ne donna aucune réponse. L'Animagus gardait ses lèvres hermétiquement closes et le regard baissé, évitant les yeux ambre inquiets de son vieil ami.

Devant ce silence, le lycanthrope s'avoua vaincu pour l'instant et le laissa s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Ce que Sirius s'empressa de faire sans plus attendre. En voyant la porte close, le loup-garou se promit de faire parler son ami quitte à se fâcher avec lui. Malgré le côté borné de celui-ci, il voulait comprendre le pourquoi de son comportement étrange et pouvoir l'aider dans la mesure du possible. Secouant la tête de déception, il rejoignit la cuisine, attendant l'arrivée des autres membres de l'Ordre.

* * *

Un doux rayon solaire et chaud chatouilla une peau mate à travers une fenêtre, chauffant petit à petit ladite peau. Cette chaleur réveilla doucement une jeune fille couchée sur le dos, le drap recouvrant seulement le bas de son corps. Papillonnant des paupières devant l'éclat imposant de l'étoile la plus brillante de la galaxie, elle tenta, tant bien que mal, de se remémorer les évènements de la veille, mais la lumière trop pétillante gagna contre son envie de se souvenir. Grimaçant contre la luminosité trop vive, elle pesta intérieurement en se promettant de trouver un moyen d'éteindre définitivement ce stupide astre qu'était le soleil, une fois bien réveillée.

Elle posa donc son bras sur ses yeux, les cachant ainsi de l'étoile chaude et brillante. Seuls les chants des oiseaux se faisaient entendre dans la pièce silencieuse, passant par la fenêtre entrouverte de la chambre. Elle resta allongée encore de longues minutes durant, se rendormant presque, avant qu'un marmonnement incompréhensible à ses côtés ne la fasse se réveiller aussitôt. Prestement, elle se redressa et recouvrit sa poitrine dénudée au cas où il s'agirait de l'un des garçons.

_Mauvaise idée_ pensa-t-elle. Son mal de tête empira. Avec une plainte, elle massa ses tempes, espérant diminuer le marteau piqueur dans sa tête prête à exploser sous l'intensité de la douleur. Elle se promit de ne plus boire à nouveau de la sorte avant un long moment. Un _très_ long moment. Elle en avait plus qu'assez de ces réveils difficiles au lendemain des fêtes où l'alcool coulait à flot. De nouveau, le marmonnement se fit entendre. Un peu craintive quant à ce qu'elle découvrirait, elle souleva la couverture pour tomber sur une autre jeune fille, à moitié nue également. Elle resta un instant interdite, à observer les courbes de sa compagne d'une nuit, les appréciant tout de même. Néanmoins, elle se demanda le pourquoi de sa présence en ces lieux alors que manifestement, les souvenirs peinaient à retrouver leur chemin dans le brouillard de son esprit. Perdue, elle essaya, avec plus de vigueur, de se remémorer les évènements qui les avaient poussées à s'endormir dans un lit, tandis que la fête était censée se passer dans le salon.

Ses pensées se figèrent quand l'autre se mit à bouger. Retenant son souffle, elle déglutit et attendit, avec appréhension, la réaction. Réaction qui vint rapidement. Hermione s'était vivement levée avant de geindre sous les assauts de ses maux de crâne. À genoux sur le matelas, la couverture ne la recouvrant plus, elle s'éveilla avec difficulté tout en massant les tempes, tentant d'apaiser la douleur. Les paupières fermées, elle ne se préoccupait aucunement d'où elle pouvait bien se trouver. Tout ce qu'elle désirait, c'était de ne plus souffrir des effets indésirables de l'ingestion d'alcool en excès. Affaiblie, elle sentit petit à petit une présence à ses côtés. Curieuse, elle ouvrit les yeux, laissant apparaître des yeux noisette fatigués. Elle resta un moment à dévisager celle avec qui elle avait partagé ce lit.

Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant qu'elle se mit à étudier la pièce où elle se trouvait. Elle devina de suite qu'elle n'était pas dans sa chambre mais dans celle de Pansy Parkinson. Hagarde, elle reporta son attention sur sa camarade d'école. Avant de sortir précipitamment de la chambre, un drap la recouvrant, courant avec peine malgré la douleur lancinante qui la tenaillait. Elle laissa derrière elle une jeune demoiselle déçue de son départ hâtif. Soupirant, elle se recoucha lourdement, rebondissant un instant sur le matelas, puis se pelotonna dans la couverture restante, cachant ainsi sa déception quant à la réaction violente de la Gryffondor. Elle s'attendait à un refus de ce genre. Cependant, se l'imaginer et le voir étaient deux choses bien distinctes. Et cela lui fit plus mal qu'elle ne le pensait. S'empêchant de laisser ses émotions prendre le dessus, elle se laissa bercer par les chants d'oiseaux jusqu'à s'endormir.

* * *

Voilà, voilà, alors qu'en dites-vous ? Sachez que c'est mon tout premier lemon alors ne me tapez pas trop s'il n'est pas top et dites-moi ce que je devrais changer pour un prochain lemon ?! Aussi, j'ai une question Vous préférez que je publie toutes les semaines ou bien publier chaque deux semaine vous suffit ? À savoir que c'est une histoire assez longue, que j'ai déjà le scénario de chaque chapitre dans ma tête et qu'il ne me reste plus qu'à rédiger les textes :P Même si c'est la partie la plus longue dans une fiction XD

Alors à vos claviers… Prêts… Partez pour les réponses aux questions par review x)

À tout bientôt avec la prochaine publication qui sera le 4 mai (pour l'instant, en attendant d'avoir vos avis sur la question :D)

Sabou


	11. Chapter 11

**Auteur :** ben l'auteur de cette histoire, c'est moi, Sabou \\*o*/

**Correcteur :** Virgo Slytherin (chapitres 1 à ?)

**Avertissement :** cette histoire contient des relations homosexuelles, c'est-à-dire qu'il y aura des relations entre hommes ainsi que des relations entre femmes. Si cela vous dégoûte, vous pouvez revenir en arrière et choisir une autre histoire. Sinon, il y a une petite croix rouge en haut, à droite de votre écran pour fermer la page. Je ne vous en voudrais pas puisque comme on dit, chacun ses goûts et ses couleurs, et qu'il faut de tout pour faire un monde ;-) Et il y aura aussi du M-preg ce qui signifie une grossesse masculine *o*

**Disclamer :** à ce qu'il paraît, faut le faire et donc, je ne peux y échapper. Juste prévenir que tous les personnages de Harry Potter ainsi que les lieux ne sont pas les miens mais qu'ils appartiennent à l'auteur J.K. Rowling et ce, malgré les nombreuses négociations que nous avons eues pour que je puisse les prendre pour moi et qui se sont soldées par des échecs. Même si la plupart des personnages et des lieux lui appartiennent, j'en ai quelques-uns qui sont les miens dont les enfants de nos héros du monde sorcier ainsi que le lieu où ils vivent leur vie pleinement (pour certains), sans oublier deux ou trois personnages qui aideront à faire avancer l'histoire de nos protagonistes ^^

**Genre :** romance, famille,

**Rating :** M pour les lemon qu'il y aura *w*

**Pairing :** en principal, Drarry, il y aura d'autres couples également (mais c'est une surprise donc pchuteuh :3) et OOC.

**Résumé :** Comment faire lorsque l'on devient parent alors qu'on est soi-même encore un adolescent ? Alors que notre éducation n'est pas encore terminée et qu'il faut faire celle de son enfant ? Comment notre entourage réagit face à cela ? Comment concilier notre vie d'ado à celle de parent ? Telles sont les questions que tout jeune se pose lorsqu'il se trouve dans ce genre de situation et qu'il faut y faire face sans possibilité de retour en arrière. C'est ce que nos héros vont découvrir…

**Note de l'auteur :** Bonjour à vous tous ^^ Je suis heureuse de vous poster ce nouveau chapitre, ave la réaction de Harry face à leur nuit de débauche *o*. D'ailleurs, avant que j'oublie, merci beaucoup à **fan-de-drarry**,** brigitte26**,** stormtrooper2**, **aude33**,** shenendoahcalyssa**, **77Hildegard**, **Haru-carnage**, **trueAlpha33** et **shanekitsunestiles** pour vos reviews. Et tous ceux n'étant pas inscrits sur ce site, j'ai répondu aux vôtres sur mon blog dont l'adresse se trouve sur mon profil. Je vous invite donc à vous y rendre pour jeter un œil à votre réponse :) J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira tout autant.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Est-ce que tu regrettes ?**_

_**Chapitre 11 : Punition injuste**_

_Ma tête… Mal à la tête… Elle est en ébullition… Mon cœur palpite beaucoup trop pour que ce soit normal… Je veux vomir… J'ai soif… Mais trop fatigué pour me lever… Mon dos me fait souffrir… Et ma nuque, je n'en parle même pas... Bizarre, j'ai froid alors qu'on est en été… Tant pis, trop éreinté pour prendre la couverture… Qu'est-ce qui a pu se passer hier soir ? Je ne m'en souviens plus… Oh et puis je m'en fiche… Je suis trop vanné pour réfléchir à quoi que ce soit… Je vais me rendormir et espérer que ce marteau piqueur qui a élu domicile dans mon crâne disparaisse vite… Et cette lumière qui agresse mes yeux… Ah, c'est quoi ? On dirait un coussin ? Oui, c'en est bien un… Vais mettre ma tête dessous pour me cacher du soleil… Voilà, c'est mieux et maintenant… Dormir…_

Dans une autre chambre, deux jeunes hommes dormaient encore. Ce furent les éclats de voix qui réveillèrent l'un d'eux. Se levant difficilement, il se demanda ce qui avait bien pu se passer la veille pour avoir un mal de crâne carabiné. Des souvenirs flous lui revinrent en mémoire avant qu'un trou noir l'empêche de connaître les détails de la suite des évènements. Assis sur le matelas, la couette tomba, lui dévoilant sa nudité. Une fois de plus, il voulut savoir pourquoi il était dans cet état mais en vain. La douleur était trop forte contre sa volonté. Tentant de faire abstraction de ses maux de tête, il porta son regard pour savoir où il pouvait bien se trouver. Ses orbes gris se mirent donc à contempler les dégâts de la pièce. Il vit des vêtements éparpillés un peu partout, des emballages de préservatifs ouverts au sol ainsi que des capotes usagées. Il s'aperçut rapidement qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre personnelle mais dans une autre. Laquelle, il ne sut dire pour le moment tant son esprit était embrouillé.

Avec appréhension, il tourna sa tête de l'autre côté du matelas. Tout ce qu'il put apercevoir fut un dos. Les hanches, quant à elles, étaient recouvertes par le drap alors que la tête se cachait sous un oreiller. La personne couchée au bord du lit avait un bras qui pendait dans le vide. Déglutissant, il souleva le tissu pour s'apercevoir que la personne partageant sa couche était également nue. Soupirant de désespoir, il lâcha l'étoffe pour se prendre la tête à deux mains puis geignit sur sa situation. Il tentait désespérément de se souvenir de la veille. Mais plus il essayait de se remémorer, plus son mal de tête augmentait. Les maux de têtes eurent raison de lui car il finit par abandonner. Soufflant pour reprendre contenance, il s'extirpa des draps du lit. Il s'assit un instant sur le bord et s'aida de ses mains pour se mettre debout, tanguant momentanément avant de retrouver son équilibre. Par chance, il retrouva son sous-vêtement et son pantalon proches de lui. Les saisissants d'une main, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche bienfaitrice.

Dans la salle d'eau, il posa ses affaires sur le couvercle fermé des toilettes et alluma l'eau pour la faire chauffer un tant soit peu. Il se plaça devant le lavabo puis examina son reflet dans le miroir. Il vit un visage fatigué et terne de ne pas avoir eu droit à une nuit complète. Ses yeux gris s'arrêtèrent sur ses cheveux autrefois blonds dépourvus de gel. Maintenant, ils étaient d'un noir profond suite à la coloration pour camoufler sa couleur naturelle lors de leur sortie de la veille. Bien entendu, il espérait retrouver rapidement son blond naturel. Pas qu'il n'aimait pas ce noir mais tout simplement, étant une caractéristique génétique de sa famille, il en était fier. Pour l'heure, ils étaient décoiffés. Et il avait l'étrange impression qu'ils le narguaient en s'exclamant avoir passé une nuit d'enfer à baiser comme pas possible. Ce qui devait certainement être le cas au vu des préservatifs usagés au sol dans l'autre pièce. Mais des cheveux ne pouvaient narguer, n'est-ce pas ? C'est ce que le Serpentard espérait de tout cœur avant de se décider à prendre sa douche tant désirée.

Il se plaça sous le jet d'eau tiède, laissant couler avec bonheur le liquide sur son corps épuisé et courbaturé. Apercevant du coin de l'œil une bouteille de shampoing, il s'en saisit et se savonna avec minutie. Il resta une bonne trentaine de minutes à se revigorer. Une fois bien rincé, il ferma le robinet, s'empara d'un linge de bain traînant sur une petite commode et se sécha. Passant une fois encore devant le miroir, il remarqua les nombreuses griffures causées par Harry zébrant son dos. Furtivement, il se dit qu'une bonne crème ne serait pas du luxe. Délaissant le linge, il s'habilla de ses vêtements puis retourna dans la chambre, souhaitant que l'autre dorme encore. Hélas, ses prières ne furent pas entendues.

* * *

Alors que la porte de la salle de bain claquait légèrement, une plainte se fit entendre dans la pièce silencieuse. Le bruit de draps se froissant accompagna également les gémissements. Un oreiller tomba au sol dans un bruit léger, laissant apercevoir une tête endormie. Les paupières papillonnèrent un instant avant de finalement se décider à s'ouvrir sur un regard vert vitreux et injectés de sang. De grands cernes creusaient les yeux de l'adolescent et son visage exténué était terne. Ses cheveux étaient bien plus emmêlées qu'à l'accoutumé. Ils partaient dans tous les sens, montrant qu'il avait dû passer une nuit bien agitée. Tout comme les autres de son âge, son réveil fut difficile et douloureux. Il se leva avec lenteur, grimaçant de douleur. Une main sur ses reins, les massant légèrement pour estomper cette souffrance, il se mit sur ses genoux.

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment qu'il remarqua sa nudité. Rougissant, il attrapa la couette pour se couvrir le corps. Mais ce geste vif augmenta le martèlement dans son crâne. Se recroquevillant sur lui-même, le jeune homme se saisit de sa tête à deux mains en couinant de souffrance. En plus de ce mal de crâne insoutenable, son estomac avait décidé de faire les montagnes russes en se retournant dans tous les sens. Même sa bouche sèche et pâteuse protestait pour avoir de l'eau afin de se réhydrater et se rafraîchir. Subitement, ses pensées dérivèrent sur ce qui était arrivé la veille. Il voulait absolument savoir tout ce qui avait bien pu se passer, se souvenir de chaque détail de la soirée mais rien. Juste un grand trou noir. Ainsi que des maux de têtes atroces, des douleurs insupportables à l'estomac et un mal de reins terrible. Toutes pensées s'envolèrent quand la porte de la salle d'eau s'ouvrit sur l'inopportun de son âge.

Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent pour se fixer de longues secondes durant. Aucun des deux ne fit un geste. Avant que le jeune orphelin ne se reprenne pour se recouvrir complètement jusqu'à être sûr de ne plus laisser entrapercevoir une once de parcelle de sa peau à l'autre. Le drap posé sur sa tête, il détourna son regard sur un autre point invisible. Dans le même temps, il aperçut l'état de sa chambre de façon floue. Pour y voir plus clair, il tâtonna sur la table de chevet à la recherche de ses lunettes. Une fois trouvées, Harry les posa sur son nez et tout se fit plus distinct.

Il étouffa une exclamation de surprise devant le capharnaüm évident de la pièce. Voyant cela, il se demandait ce qui avait bien pu se passer ici. Rougissant de plus belle en apercevant un préservatif usagé tout proche du lit, il se mit à trembler. Tout ce manège n'échappa pas au Serpentard qui trouva cette réaction absolument puérile. Inspirant profondément, il se dirigea vers le lit pour s'y installer au vu de la prochaine discussion qu'il y aurait entre eux. Il attendit que l'autre se calme un tant soit peu. Après de longues minutes de patience, lorsqu'il le sentit enfin apaisé, il brisa le silence pesant dans la chambre avant de se voir la parole coupée.

« Je crois que je vais vomir ! déclara soudainement Harry d'une voix éraillée, signe qu'il avait trop crié.

\- Roooh, c'est bon hein. Pas la peine de faire autant de simagrées, s'énerva Draco quant à la réaction de son ennemi d'enfance.

\- La ferme ! Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on ait pu passer la nuit ensemble, continua-t-il, sentant la moutarde lui monter au nez.

\- « Passer la nuit ensemble » ? Tu parles sérieusement, là ? Tu crois que tu as quel âge ? Tu sais que tu peux dire coucher ensemble quand même ?! Ou même baiser ensemble ! Ça ne va pas t'écorcher la bouche, s'exclama-t-il en colère.

\- Je t'ai dit de la fermer ! Et sors de ma chambre !

\- Arrête de faire ta prude…

\- Espèce de… Aïe… s'écria le brun en posant une main sur le bas de son dos après un mouvement brusque.

\- Quoi ? Tu as mal aux reins ? Aux fesses ? Je ne pensais pas y être allé aussi fort, dit-il de façon narquoise.

\- Tais-toi ! Et arrête de dire qu'on a… Enfin… Tu vois quoi… Parce qu'il ne s'est rien passé dans cette chambre, s'écria fermement le Gryffondor.

\- « Rien passé » ? J'en doute fort vu tous les préservatifs utilisés qui jonchent le sol. Sans oublier ta douleur, de tous les suçons parsemant ton corps, du sperme séché sur toi et de l'odeur de sexe qui se fait bien sentir dans la pièce, exposa le Serpentard faisant redoubler le rougissement de l'autre face à ses paroles.

\- Mais tu vas te taire à la fin ! Il ne s'est rien passé ici, je te dis, se récria-t-il, niant tout en bloc avec force.

\- Tu peux dire ce que tu veux, mais je t'assure qu'on a bel et bien « passé la nuit ensemble » comme tu aimes si bien le dire, argua Draco avec virulence avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la salle de bain. »

Une fois à l'intérieur, il tenta de se calmer. Appuyé sur les bords du lavabo, il inspira et expira plusieurs fois. Quand il sentit avoir repris sa maîtrise de soi, il boucha le trou de la baignoire puis ouvrit l'arrivée d'eau pour la remplir, en y ajoutant un peu de gel douche. Il jaugea de la bonne température et attendit patiemment qu'elle se remplisse. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il prenait la peine de l'aider après son rejet violent, mais il le faisait sans vraiment réfléchir. Pendant ce temps, sur le lit, Harry ne cessait de répéter inlassablement que rien ne s'était passé entre eux. Que tout n'était qu'un cauchemar et qu'il allait se réveiller d'ici peu. Mais malgré toute sa volonté, il dut admettre que ce n'était pas un rêve mais bel et bien la réalité. Il couina à nouveau devant ce fait évident en se mettant plus en boule encore. Il ne put terminer de réfléchir qu'on tentait de lui retirer ses draps.

D'un geste vif, il frappa la main voleuse et s'enroula davantage dans les tissus salis par une nuit de débauche. Il darda ses yeux verts de colère dans ceux gris calmes de son vis-à-vis. Aucun ne voulait céder. Le brun fouillait dans les prunelles lui faisant face pour trouver un quelconque indice qui pourrait lui porter préjudice. Il ne trouva rien de plus suspect qu'un ennui total. Devant le côté borné du Gryffondor, Draco finit par abandonner la partie pour l'instant. Il lui expliqua clairement qu'il allait l'aider à prendre un bain pour soulager sa douleur. Et pour qu'il puisse également se débarrasser des traces de la nuit dernière. Ce à quoi Harry répondit qu'il pouvait très bien marcher seul, qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'aide, surtout de la sienne. Grognant d'agacement, le Serpentard se retenait avec peine de ne pas envoyer valser le balafré à l'autre bout de la chambre.

Soufflant pour retrouver contenance, il poussa Harry qui, ne s'y attendant pas, bascula sur le côté. Draco profita de l'effet de surprise et passa une main sous les genoux du brun et une autre dans le dos. Il le souleva sans trop de difficultés malgré les protestations à son encontre, le portant comme une princesse. Il remarqua que dans le mouvement, le drap était resté accroché autour des hanches fines et les bras minces s'enroulaient autour de son cou. Il sentit le corps trembler telle une biche affolée. N'en faisant cas, il marcha jusque dans la salle de bain. Gêné, Harry posa sa tête dans le creux du cou du blond, se soustrayant ainsi à la vue de celui-ci. Il ne voulait pas le voir. Il avait déjà honte d'être dans cette position. Alors le voir avec un sourire goguenard sur ses lèvres, s'en serait trop pour lui. Il revint au moment présent lorsqu'il sentit l'odeur caractéristique de fruits exotiques de son shampoing planer dans l'air ambiant de la salle d'eau. Il reporta son attention sur la baignoire remplie de mousse et d'eau chaude qui l'appelait.

« Tu peux me lâcher maintenant, marmonna le brun dans sa barbe inexistante, les yeux toujours baissés, fuyant le regard gris.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Oui !

\- Bien, dit-il en joignant le geste à la parole. »

Un plouf résonna entre les murs carrelés de la salle de bain. Et l'eau éclaboussa une bonne partie du sol et du pantalon du Serpentard. N'en faisant cas, Draco attendit simplement que le brun revienne à la surface, croisant les bras sur son torse. Il vit enfin la tête brune émerger hors de l'eau, pour reprendre à plein poumons plusieurs goulées d'air salvatrices. Le voyant cracher l'eau entrée dans sa bouche, l'héritier Malfoy patienta encore un instant avant de parler. Mais son élan fut coupé par la rage plus qu'évidente de Harry qui l'exprima bruyamment.

« Non mais t'es malade, j'ai failli me noyer. Et ça fait mal en plus ! s'écria Harry en colère, ne s'attendant pas à cette plongée soudaine.

\- Failli seulement ? Dommage. Mais j'ai fait comme tu me l'as demandé. Je t'ai lâché ! répondit le Serpentard, jouant exprès sur les mots de la demande entendue tantôt.

\- Crétin ! Ne joue pas sur les mots. C'est pas dans ce sens-là que je te disais vouloir me lâcher. On voit que tu es un Serpentard jusqu'au bout des ongles, reprocha-t-il. Détourner mes paroles de la sorte, seul les roublards le feraient sans remords, bougonna Harry, mécontent de la réponse de sa Némésis ni du tour qui lui fut joué.

\- Merci du compliment, le remercia-t-il sournoisement. Mais soit plus explicite la prochaine fois. Bon, tu n'as plus besoin de moi. Tu peux te débrouiller seul. Je rejoins ma chambre. Barbote bien dans ton bain. »

Et il partit de la pièce sans demander son reste, laissant un Gryffondor seul et énervé avec des idées de vengeance. Maugréant contre ce stupide Serpentard, Harry jeta le drap mouillé sur le sol, ce qui fit un bruit humide. Il se laissa glisser dans la baignoire, stoppant sa descente lorsque l'eau lui arriva sous le nez. Il ferma les yeux pour de nouveau essayer de se souvenir de la soirée. Seules quelques bribes de la fête lui revinrent par flash. Mais pour la nuit passée avec Malfoy, il avait un doute. Face à tout ceci, il ne savait que faire d'autre qu'espérer que rien de tel ne se soit passé entre eux. Que la douleur ressentie à ses reins était simplement le résultat d'une grosse chute dans les escaliers. Néanmoins, plus il tentait de nier les faits de la nuit dernière, plus la véracité de ceux-ci lui sautaient aux yeux. Finalement, il dut se résoudre à accepter difficilement le fait qu'ils aient bel et bien passé la nuit ensemble.

Il souffla de dépit, provoquant quelques bulles dans l'eau, lui éclaboussant le nez. Il finit par sortir du bain après presque une heure de baignade, puis le vida. Au passage, il se saisit d'un linge, le noua autour de sa taille, puis se saisit d'un autre pour se sécher les cheveux. Ayant de la buée sur le miroir, il ne pouvait voir les supposés suçons sur lui, et franchement, il n'avait pas envie de les voir. Toujours dans ses pensées, des vertiges le prirent soudainement ainsi que des nausées. Il décida de retourner se coucher, priant par-là que les effets de l'alcool disparaissent rapidement, car il ne supportait plus ce mal-être constant.

Avec peine, il rejoignit sa chambre. Progressant lentement, il se fustigea de ne pas avoir pensé à prendre ses lunettes qui étaient tombées sur le matelas, après la petite bousculade. Malgré le bain, son bas du dos le faisait toujours autant souffrir. Même le petit massage improvisé par lui-même ne réussissait pas à calmer cette douleur. Sur le court chemin, il sentit à ses pieds un tissu. Il se baissa tout en douceur pour ne pas relancer ses reins sensibles. Il ramassa le vêtement et le porta à quelques centimètres de son visage. Plissant les yeux pour mieux voir, Harry vit qu'il s'agissait en fait d'une chemise mais appartenant à qui ? C'était une autre histoire.

Ne voulant pas réfléchir plus loin, il continua de marcher jusqu'à son lit, attrapant au passage un sous-vêtement qu'il enfila, laissant tomber le linge par la suite. Il s'assit lourdement sur le matelas avant de se relever vivement en sifflant de douleur. À nouveau, il s'assit plus modérément cette fois, tout en expirant profondément. Quand il réussit à trouver une position confortable, sans que cela ne lui fasse mal, il passa la chemise sur ses épaules puis la boutonna. Au passage, il remarqua qu'il flottait dedans. Haussant les épaules devant ce constat, il chercha ses lunettes. Il les retrouva abandonnées sur le lit. S'en saisissant d'une main, il les mit sur son nez pour se retrouver, une fois encore, face aux dégâts de sa chambre avec plus de netteté. Avec une petite moue, il se dit qu'il pourrait tout ranger à un autre moment. Tout ce qu'il désirait en cet instant, c'était dormir encore un peu et que ses reins ne le fassent plus autant souffrir le martyr.

Malheureusement pour lui, à peine cette pensée lui traversa l'esprit que la porte s'ouvrit. Soupirant de frustration de ne pouvoir mettre à exécution son désir de repos, il porta son attention sur l'intrus. À l'entrée de sa chambre se trouvait à un Draco Malfoy habillé avec toute sa classe habituelle. Ses cheveux commençaient également à reprendre leur couleur naturelle, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais connu la coloration noire temporaire. Il entra sans attendre l'autorisation du propriétaire des lieux puis s'assit sur le lit. Installé aux côtés du brun, qui détourna son regard sur la lampe de chevet, la trouvant très intéressante pour le moment, le Serpentard se mit à réfléchir sans un mot.

Chacun était dans ses pensées et aucun d'eux n'ouvrit la bouche. Ils laissèrent une ambiance tendue se poursuivre sans rien faire. Attendant juste que l'un d'entre eux ne fasse le premier pas. Les coudes posés sur ses genoux, le blond avait posé sa tête sur ses mains jointes, laissant son regard parcourir le capharnaüm de la pièce, alors que Harry restait résolument fixé sur ce luminaire, lui faisant ainsi comprendre qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu. Il dut faire un effort surhumain pour se contenir et ne pas se mettre à trembler, de rage ou autre, il ne savait pas. La seule chose qu'il savait, c'était qu'il voulait être seul pour ne penser à plus rien en rapport avec cette fameuse fête d'anniversaire.

« On doit parler, engagea Draco avec sérieux.

\- Et moi, je ne veux pas te parler ! rétorqua Harry avec virulence.

\- Arrête donc de faire l'enfant, veux-tu ? C'est sérieux. Il faut qu'on parle tous les deux de ce qui s'est passé cette nuit…

\- C'est simple, il ne s'est rien passé, déclara-t-il de mauvaise foi.

\- Mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi borné ! Tu peux arrêter de faire ta tête d'hippogriffe deux secondes et me regarder quand je te parle ? lui intima Draco en se levant prestement, lui saisissant les bras pour le secouer et le forcer à porter son attention sur lui. »

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment précis qu'il remarqua les rougeurs sur les joues du brun et les quelques petites perles salées aux coins des yeux verts. Honteux d'être vu dans cet état de faiblesse, Harry baissa vivement sa tête, ne supportant pas de soutenir plus longtemps le regard gris troublé lui faisant face. Inspirant profondément pour reprendre son calme, le blond reprit la discussion plus modérément.

« En fait, tu t'en es souvenu, c'est ça ? demanda-t-il plus comme une affirmation que comme une question.

\- Une partie seulement, souffla Harry, gardant toujours la tête baissée.

\- Et c'était ta première fois, n'est-ce pas ? reprit-il à nouveau, sachant déjà la réponse.

\- …, un simple petit acquiescement positif lui répondit.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais dire un truc pareil, déclara le Serpentard, un air horrifié déjà peint sur son visage, rien qu'à l'idée de ce qu'il allait dire. Je suis… Je suis désolé… De te l'avoir prise, articula-t-il difficilement, détournant son regard ailleurs tout en lâchant les bras du brun et reprenant sa place initiale sur le matelas.

\- ..., le Gryffondor était estomaqué d'entendre des excuses de sa part alors qu'un Malfoy ne le faisait au grand jamais. Que, quoi ? balbutia-t-il, levant sa tête vivement.

\- Ne me pousse pas à bout Potter. Évite de me faire répéter ce que je dis, énonça sa Némésis agressivement.

\- Mais…, tenta le brun avant de se taire face au regard menaçant qu'il lui fut lancé. »

Une fois encore, le silence se réinstalla entre les deux Princes ennemis de Poudlard. Aucun n'osait briser cette atmosphère plus que tendue. Ils restèrent chacun dans leurs pensées, espérant que l'un d'eux ne brise ce calme. Mais personne ne le fit. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Draco tergiversait quant à la suite des évènements. Finalement, piqué par la curiosité et n'y tenant plus, il coupa cette drôle d'ambiance. Il osa demander ce qu'il souhaitait tant savoir, avec beaucoup d'hésitation, tout en lançant un coup d'œil au brun, afin de voir la réaction de celui-ci.

« Je pense que j'ai dû y aller doucement… Enfin, je crois ?

\- Oui… Euh… Enfin… Euh… Ben… Je… J'ai tjrs l'impression de sentir… Enfin… De sentir… Euh…, tenta de s'exprimer Harry en cherchant ses mots afin de se faire comprendre alors que ses joues rougissaient à vue d'œil.

\- De sentir quelque chose qui est encore en toi ? hasarda Draco, l'aidant à formuler une phrase correcte, sans paraître sarcastique ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Mais restant le plus naturel possible, surprenant sa Némésis qui ne s'attendait pas à voir un côté attentionné chez son ennemi de toujours.

\- Oui, murmura doucement Harry concurrençant aisément avec une tomate bien mûre.

\- Ça passera avec le temps. Ne t'inquiète pas ! le rassura maladroitement le Serpentard.

\- Hmm. »

Ce fut la seule réponse que pouvait donner le brun malgré le doute qui subsistait concernant cette drôle de sensation encore ressentie. Un silence pesant revint entre eux. Ils ne dirent plus rien durant quelques minutes. À nouveau, tous deux partirent dans leurs songes, attendant patiemment que l'un d'eux ne daigne, une fois encore, vouloir briser ce calme gênant. Pour la quatrième fois, en quelques minutes seulement, ce fut Draco qui reprit la parole. Il voulait faire avancer les choses afin de partir tout aussi rapidement pour vaquer à ses occupations.

« Si tu veux, on fait comme si rien ne s'était passé entre nous. On oublie tout et on repart de zéro.

\- Ça me va !

\- Bon, ben, sur ce, je vais y aller, déclara le blond en se levant, prêt à sortir de la chambre.

\- Attends, le retenant par le bras, Harry baissa la tête, n'osant affronter son regard après ce qu'il lui dirait. Tu sais, ça vaut ce que ça vaut mais… Je suis, dans un sens, content que ma première fois ait été avec toi, même si je ne me souviens pas de tous les détails, débita-t-il rapidement, ne le regardant toujours pas dans les yeux.

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? Surtout après ce qui s'est passé cette nuit et ce qu'on vient de se dire à l'instant ?! demanda Draco interloqué d'entendre cela de sa part.

\- T'es le genre de mec qui peut rester en bon terme avec ceux avec qui tu couches, précisa-t-il en rougissant de plus bel.

\- Je vois, dit-il, ne sachant que dire d'autre devant une telle évidence. En fait, j'étais venu pour te donner cette potion antidouleur. C'est la dernière qu'il y ait ici. Les autres ne savent pas qu'elle est en ma possession, expliqua le Serpentard en lui présentant une petite fiole de couleur bleue1 tout en la lui tendant. Bon, elle n'est pas très puissante mais elle te permettra d'endiguer une partie de la douleur pour au moins te laisser te reposer tranquillement, aujourd'hui. Et ne t'inquiète pas, ce qu'il y a eu entre nous la nuit dernière, restera entre nous. Pas besoin que les autres le sachent, lui répéta pour la énième fois Draco pour le rassurer.

\- D'accord, acquiesça-t-il une fois encore avant de reprendre la parole. Il n'y a pas de potions contre les effets indésirables de l'alcool ? questionna à tout hasard le brun, la petite fiole bleutée dans les mains.

\- Contre la gueule de bois ? Hélas non, désolé. Une telle potion n'existe pas encore, lui apprit-il.

\- C'est bien dommage, répondit un Harry dépité de n'avoir une telle potion en sa possession pour se libérer du martèlement incessant dans son crâne.

\- Au fait, c'est ma chemise que tu portes, là ! lui énonça Draco avec amusement.

\- Oh, désolé. Attends, je vais te la rendre, s'excusa-t-il en commençant à déboutonner ladite chemise.

\- Pas la peine. Garde-là. Elle te va bien. Quoiqu'un peu grande pour toi, plaisanta-t-il.

\- Merci ! »

Avec un vague signe de la main, le blond repartit sans demander son reste. Il laissa derrière lui un brun perplexe quant à la discussion qu'ils venaient d'avoir. Harry se demandait bien pourquoi le Serpentard agissait ainsi. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Habituellement, il l'aurait enfoncé plus bas que terre. Mais rien. Juste une certaine compassion. Un accord de tout garder entre eux, de ne pas ébruiter ce qui s'était passé la veille. Et en prime, il avait le droit de conserver une chemise, qui devait certainement être la création d'un grand couturier connu dans le monde sorcier. Peut-être était-ce un des effets dû à l'alcool après une nuit de beuverie ?

Haussant les épaules, et ne voulant réfléchir plus loin de peur d'augmenter ses maux de tête, il ouvrit le bouchon de la petite fiole puis but le liquide bleu. Non sans une certaine grimace devant le goût amer, il se demanda s'il lui serait un jour possible de boire une potion n'ayant pas une saveur aussi horrible. Serait-ce trop demander que d'avoir un goût de fraise ou d'un quelconque autre parfum ? Il fallait croire que oui. Aussitôt ingurgité, le remède fit son effet. Il ressentit la douleur rénale refluer un peu. Ne sachant que faire de plus, il se coucha dans le lit, posa ses lunettes sur la table de chevet puis se laissa bercer par les gazouillis des oiseaux, traversant avec force la fenêtre fermée, jusqu'à tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Des éclats de voix se firent entendre dans la demeure de Severus Snape. Par ailleurs, ils finirent par réveiller les derniers endormis. Personne ne comprenait un traitre mot dit par, apparemment, une femme. Elle était en colère d'après les protestations à l'encontre d'ils ne savaient quoi pour le moment. Mais ils finirent rapidement par connaître la raison de sa colère lorsqu'elle apparut en trombe dans la première des chambres, soit celle de sa fille, Ginny, de Luna et de Hermione. Elles sursautèrent de frayeur d'avoir été réveillées aussi brusquement, relançant leur mal de tête. Secouant la tête pour comprendre les paroles braillées par la matrone, elles ne purent en saisir un seul mot. Elles finirent par faire profil bas, espérant qu'elle cesse de hurler, lui faisant croire qu'elles écoutaient attentivement.

La voix se tut un instant lorsqu'elle saisit que personne ne l'écoutait vraiment. Un tic nerveux sur son visage prouva que son ire augmentait avec les minutes qui s'égrenaient. Derrière elle, Remus tentait de tempérer sa fureur. Il argumentait qu'ils n'étaient que de simples adolescents et qu'il était donc tout à fait normal pour eux d'expérimenter des choses tel que l'alcool. Alors que Sirius, contrairement à son meilleur ami, se retenait d'éclater de rire avec les réactions des jeunes filles. Molly Weasley se saisit d'un long bout de bois avec une telle rapidité que les deux hommes furent surpris de voir sa baguette pointée sur sa gorge. Sans faire de cas de la présence des deux adultes l'accompagnant, elle prononça d'une voix mesurée un « _Sonorus_ » amplifiant ainsi sa voix.

« Mes très chers petits, vous avez cinq minutes, pas une de plus, pour nous rejoindre dans la cuisine. Passé ce délai, je peux vous garantir que si vous n'êtes pas présents, vous en subirez les conséquences. Il ne vous reste donc plus beaucoup de temps pour descendre ! »

Lorsque son message fut passé, elle annula le sort pour retrouver une voix normale puis sortit de la chambre des trois jeunes filles pour rejoindre la cuisine. Au moment où elle commença sa descente dans les escaliers, la seconde porte du palier s'ouvrit sur deux Serpentard sur leur garde. Elles lancèrent un regard envers leur ancien professeur de Défense qui leur intima de se changer hâtivement, et de faire ce que Molly leur avait dit. Se retournant vers l'ancien prisonnier, Remus leva les yeux au ciel devant le rire que visiblement Sirius retenait depuis le début. Secouant la tête pour ne pas réfléchir plus loin, il monta seul jusqu'au troisième étage. Il arriva au moment même où les deux jeunes de Serpentard sortirent de leur chambre.

Avec des têtes à faire peur, ils le saluèrent puis descendirent rejoindre la cuisine, s'agrippant à la rambarde des escaliers pour ne pas tomber. Haussant les épaules, il poursuivit sa montée jusqu'au dernier étage. Devant lui se tenait un Malfoy dans toute sa splendeur, comme si ce qui s'était passé la veille n'avait eu aucun impact sur lui. D'un simple signe de tête, il salua le lycanthrope. Avant de le dépasser pour descendre jusqu'à la pièce demandée – ou plutôt ordonnée serait plus exact d'après lui – tout en espérant avoir droit à une dose de caféine avant les remontrances des adultes. Car il en était sûr, il y en aurait vu la colère ressentie dans la voix de Molly.

Remus le laissa partir et alla frapper à la porte du fils de son défunt ami. N'obtenant aucune réponse, il entrebâilla la porte mais il ne le vit allongé. Inquiet, il ouvrit plus grand la porte avant que Harry, avec des cheveux encore un peu humide, ne fusse devant lui, posant son regard sur sa personne et non dans la chambre en désordre. Lui souriant, ils sortirent de la pièce et descendirent en silence les marches dont certaines craquèrent sous leurs poids. Le jeune adolescent marchait avec peine mais faisait tout son possible pour que cela ne se remarque pas. Aucun son ne brisa cette ambiance. Du coin de l'œil, le loup-garou remarqua un détail qui lui avait échappé avant. Intrigué, il arrêta l'adolescent en posant sa main sur les épaules du plus petit. Le jeune homme leva sa tête pour croiser son regard rassurant et curieux.

Harry se tendit devant lui, attendant de savoir ce qu'il lui voulait. Déglutissant avec peine, il patienta encore un instant. N'en pouvant plus de rester là, sans rien faire, sans qu'une parole ne soit échangée, il finit par demander ce qu'il se passait et pourquoi ils restaient tous deux plantés au plein milieu des escaliers. Reprenant pied avec la réalité, l'ancien élève de Poudlard lui lança un sourire et un regard dont le Gryffondor ne saisit le sens. Fronçant les sourcils, il questionna d'un regard son ancien professeur, espérant avoir une réponse claire. À nouveau, il n'eut rien droit d'autre qu'au même manège. Rechignant, il continua sans lui, ne voulant pas que le délai soit dépassé et d'en subir les conséquences. Mais une fois encore, il fut arrêté par une main posée sur son épaule. Curieux, malgré le fait qu'il soit un adulte, le lycan finit par lui demander ce qui lui brûlait tant les lèvres.

« Avec qui as-tu passé la nuit ?

\- Hein ? Euh… Que… Quoi ? bredouilla Harry, ne s'attendant pas à cette question.

\- Je te demande avec qui as-tu passé la nuit ? réitéra-t-il devant l'air abasourdi de son ancien élève.

\- Mais… Je… En quoi ça te regarde ? s'emporta le jeune homme. C'est ma vie privée. Je fais ce que je veux, proclama l'adolescent, rougissant jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et détournant le regard.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, je le conçois. Mais as-tu honte au point de ne pas vouloir me dire avec qui tu es resté toute la nuit ? insista Remus, espérant connaître le fin mot l'histoire.

\- Oui… Non… Je n'ai pas honte… Euh… Enfin… Et de toute façon, ça ne te regarde pas. J'ai le droit de faire ce que je veux. Pas la peine qu'on me surveille, s'exclama le Gryffondor, tremblant de crainte qu'il puisse découvrir la vérité. Et ils m'attendent en bas. Je ne veux pas subir les remontrances de Molly.

\- Tu as raison. Inutile de tergiverser plus longtemps. Et évitons d'arriver en retard vu comme elle est en colère, termina l'adulte avant de reprendre le chemin de la cuisine. »

Pâlissant, Harry se dit que finalement, il aurait peut-être dû rester couché. Gémissant, il rattrapa en quelques enjambés Remus. Stoppant devant la porte de la cuisine, le loup-garou arrêta pour la troisième fois l'adolescent. Se retenant de soupirer devant ce manège ridicule, il se retourna pour faire face à l'ami de son défunt père. Il était agacé de l'hésitation de l'adulte à son encontre. Cependant, c'était surtout son mal de tête qui ne diminuait pas le moins du monde, malgré la potion prise un peu plus tôt, qui l'irritait. Alors devoir supporter tous ces bruits l'insupportait au plus haut point. C'est pourquoi, il se retint aussi de lui lancer un « Quoi ? » revêche. Il patienta juste, devant encore lever la tête pour ancrer ses orbes verts dans ceux ambrés de son vis-à-vis. Une pensée lui traversa rapidement l'esprit sur le fait qu'il en avait plus qu'assez de toujours devoir lever sa tête pour faire face aux gens. Il revint au moment présent lorsqu'il vit le même sourire qu'auparavant sur le visage fatigué du loup-garou qui se pencha pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.

« Tu ferais mieux de remonter le col de cette chemise. Je doute que les autres te laisseront tranquilles lorsqu'ils verront les… « Piqûres de moustiques » ?... C'est bien ce que vous dites entre jeunes ? Tu sais, quand vous ne souhaitez pas que tout le monde sache ce que sont réellement toutes ces petites marques sur le cou ? Surtout qu'elles ont l'air plus violet-noir que rouge, plaisanta-t-il devant l'air horrifié du jeune homme. Et aussi, la chemise de Draco te va très bien. Même si elle est un peu longue au niveau des manches et grande pour ta taille. »

Avec un clin d'œil, et ne se départissant pas de son sourire, il entra dans la pièce, laissant Harry derrière lui. Le jeune Gryffondor avait les yeux écarquillés car, non seulement il avait vu tous les suçons sur son cou mais en plus, il avait eu la réponse à sa question. Il savait avec qui il avait passé la nuit dernière grâce à cette chemise. Il était beaucoup trop observateur pour son bien. Couinant, il remonta le col de la chemise après le bon conseil de Remus. Il s'assura que rien ne pouvait être visible. Dans le même temps, il priait pour que personne ne puisse reconnaître à qui appartenait cette chemise trop grande. Puis, une fois certain d'être à peu près présentable, il pénétra dans la cuisine.

Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, tous les regards convergèrent vers lui. Ne pouvant s'en empêcher, il se mit à rougir, sûr que les autres avaient déjà remarqué les traces violacées. Reprenant un semblant de courage pour ne pas laisser apercevoir son regard troublé, il parcourut de ses yeux verts la pièce, à la recherche d'une place libre. Pas de chance. Il allait se résoudre à rester debout quand il sentit qu'on le tirait par le bras. Se laissant faire comme une poupée de chiffon, il resta tout de même sur ses gardes. Lorsqu'il s'assit sur des genoux, il se releva hâtivement. Bredouillant des paroles sans queue ni tête, il s'excusa auprès de Blaise qui l'avait assis sur lui. Rigolant devant sa gêne évidente, le métis le rassura en proclamant qu'il n'avait pas à se sentir embarrassé. Et qu'il pouvait très bien prendre place sur ses jambes, que ça ne le dérangeait nullement. Une fois encore, Harry déclina son invitation avec un petit sourire penaud. Mais il fut, pour la seconde fois, installé de force sur les genoux du plaisantin parmi les Serpentard.

* * *

Blaise avait bien vu la réaction de son meilleur ami lorsque le dernier des jeunes était entré dans la pièce. Voulant l'embêter, il s'approcha du Prince des Gryffondor pour lui saisir le bras et le forcer à s'asseoir sur lui. Dans le même temps, il lança un coup d'œil à son ami, assis à ses côtés, et fut surpris d'y voir une lueur de jalousie. Il reporta son attention sur Harry qui s'excusait, le trouvant mignon avec ses joues rouges d'embarras. Une idée germa dans son esprit. Souriant avec espièglerie, il reprit le petit brun rouge et troublé sur ses genoux, attisant par la même occasion la jalousie du blondinet, comme il aimait l'appeler par moment pour l'enrager. Ne pouvant plus supporter ce sourire suffisant qu'il arborait, Draco envoya un coup de pied dans le tibia de son, soi-disant, meilleur ami. La douleur irradia dans toute sa jambe, le faisant se lever, et accessoirement lever celui qui était installé sur lui, puis s'énerva contre le Prince des Serpentard.

Avec colère, il plaça derechef le jeune orphelin sur les genoux de son compère, ne lui laissant aucune chance de protester. Assis précairement, Harry ne dut son salut que grâce au bras s'enroulant autour de sa taille, le retenant ainsi de tomber. Embarrassé, il enfouit sa tête dans ses mains, se soustrayant aux regards curieux de tous, alors que les deux Serpentard s'affrontaient du regard un instant. Mine de rien, le blond était content de sentir ce poids léger sur lui et non qu'il soit installé ailleurs. D'ailleurs, cela l'amena à se questionner pour la énième fois quant à ce besoin de le sentir près lui, de vouloir le toucher, de cette envie de le protéger de tout danger. Il se dit qu'il pourrait parler de tout ceci avec ses parents, la prochaine fois qu'il les verrait. Pour l'instant, il y avait d'autres priorités comme le fait de se retrouver devant des adultes énervés.

Quant à Harry, il se dit que finalement, s'assoir sur des genoux était nettement plus confortable que de rester assis sur une chaise dure, au vu de ses activités nocturnes partagées avec un certain Serpentard dont il tairait le nom. Ce petit manège ne passa pas inaperçu et surpris toute l'assemblée. Personne ne comprenait leurs comportements. Ils finirent par ne plus faire cas de tout ceci pour reporter leur attention sur Molly, le professeur Snape, Remus et Sirius. Ils avaient l'air en colère. Surtout Molly et Snape. Aucun d'eux n'entama la discussion. Ils patientèrent encore un moment, accentuant davantage cette atmosphère étouffante. Augmentant aussi les craintes des adolescents sur la discussion à venir. Ce fut donc leur professeur de potions qui coupa ce silence tendu.

« J'ose espérer que vous vous êtes bien amusés hier soir ! dit-il de façon rhétorique, n'attendant aucune réponse de leur part et parlant fort exprès pour les punir.

\- Oui professeur, mais ce fut sans compter sur Blaise qui lui répondit avec un grand sourire, avant qu'il ne se fane devant le regard peu amène que son Directeur de maison lui lançait.

\- Monsieur Zabini, nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de votre soirée avec courtoisie. Au contraire. Nous sommes là pour que vous mesuriez les conséquences de vos actes, précisa Snape.

\- Vous êtes encore des adolescents. De jeunes gens dans la fleur de l'âge. Qui apprennent les choses de la vie. Mais il y a tout de même des limites dans cet apprentissage. Surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de votre santé. C'est à nous, les adultes, de faire en sorte de vous protéger de vous-mêmes. Alors nous aimerions comprendre comment vous avez pu vous procurer tout cet alcool ? enchaîna Molly, voulant avoir des réponses.

\- …, aucune réponse ne fusa, et les jeunes préférèrent baisser leur tête, un peu honteux concernant les boissons alcoolisées.

\- Vous rendez-vous compte ? Vous avez bu de l'alcool, poursuivit-elle,

\- Voyons Molly. Comme tu l'as dit, ils sont encore jeunes. Ils ont quand même le droit de vivre un peu, de faire des expériences, … intervint Sirius avant de se faire rembarrer par Snape.

\- Toi, le clebs, tu la fermes et tu laisses faire les adultes !

\- Quoi ? Tu insinues que je n'en suis pas un ? s'exclama l'Animagus, prêt à se jeter à la gorge de l'espion.

\- Sirius, calme-toi voyons. Assieds-toi. Ce n'est pas le moment pour ça. Tu régleras tout ça avec Severus plus tard, déclara Remus, calmant le jeu car pour l'heure, c'était les adolescents qui avaient droit au sermon, alors que son ami bougonnait en se rasseyant.

\- Vous avez fait boire Luna et Ginny qui sont plus jeunes que vous, continua de plus en plus énervée la matrone, sans s'apercevoir de l'interruption. C'est complètement irresponsable de votre part !

\- Vous avez également bu du Veritaserum. Sans compter qu'il était en votre possession illégalement, alors que c'est une potion soumise à des règles strictes du Ministère de la Magie, expliqua Snape, sereinement, peut-être trop calmement d'après les élèves, craignant la suite des évènements. Sans oublier le capharnaüm dans mon salon, leur rappela-t-il, s'énervant de plus en plus au fil de la conversation qui s'éternisait, mais gardant tout de même une attitude posée. »

Néanmoins, le connaissant bien, les élèves de Serpentard redoutèrent son courroux. Et ils avaient raison de craindre la colère de leur professeur de potions car ce n'était que le calme avant la tempête.

« Ça ne se passera pas ainsi. Soyez-en sûrs, termina Madame Weasley. En tout cas, pas sans punition, finit-elle en laissant la parole au maître des lieux.

\- C'est pourquoi, malgré le fait que vous ayez tous des têtes effrayantes, ressemblant davantage à des zombies qu'à des êtres humains d'après ce que je peux constater, vous allez avoir une punition que vous ne serez pas prêt d'oublier de sitôt, je peux vous le garantir. Cela vous permettra de réfléchir à deux fois avant de boire plus que de raison. Vous allez ajouter trente centimètres de parchemin supplémentaires à chacun de vos devoirs donnés par vos professeurs pour les vacances d'été, débuta-t-il poursuivant de suite avant que les protestations ne l'empêchent de continuer. J'ajoute à cela, trois parchemins pour la matière que j'enseigne, soit les Potions, concernant trois sujets au choix. Je vous laisse donc bien réfléchir aux thèmes sur lesquels porteront vos devoirs. Bien sûr, il est formellement interdit qu'un sujet soit le même que celui de l'un d'entre vous. Je veux des thèmes différents pour chacun de vous. Si, par malheur, cela s'avère le cas, vous referez tous autant que vous êtes vos devoirs. Et ils doivent être rendus à la rentrée, sur mon bureau, couronna-t-il, achevant les adolescents sur ce flot de devoirs supplémentaires. Je vous laisse donc le soin de vous concerter pour savoir qui fera quoi. De plus, Mademoiselle Granger et Monsieur Malfoy, je vous interdis d'aider vos camarades. Vous pouvez les conseillers mais sans aller à donner toutes les réponses. Ils doivent faire leur travail seul, rajouta-t-il en lançant un regard d'avertissement. Quant à vous autres, ne pensez même pas à copier sur leurs devoirs. Je le saurais si tel est le cas et vous en subirez les conséquences, compléta-t-il en les observant l'un après l'autre pour leur faire comprendre qu'il ne plaisantait pas. »

Tous hurlèrent d'indignation devant cette punition collective injuste. Mais ils s'arrêtèrent tout aussi vite quand leur professeur leva une main pour les intimer à se calmer et se taire.

« Vous trouvez certainement injuste cette punition mais dites-vous que c'est comme la vie, c'est une injustice, il faut faire avec ! »

Énervés, ils ne dirent plus un mot pour entamer le déjeuner, vu l'heure tardive à laquelle ils s'étaient réveillés.

* * *

_(1) Hé hé, pour la couleur, j'ai demandé depuis longtemps déjà à mon ancienne Bêta (The Great Victoria Grant) la couleur qu'elle désirait et c'est tombée sur le bleu ^^_

Que pensez-vous de la réaction de Harry face à la nuit passée avec Draco ? Et de la réaction des adultes quant à leur beuverie ? Et de la punition donnée ?... J'attends toutes vos impressions avec impatience ^^

Ah, aussi, pour poster toutes les semaines, j'ai pris en compte tous vos avis mais malheureusement, je ne pourrais pas le faire de suite. Je veux terminer mon histoire au complet, ce que j'espère réussir le faire d'ici la fin de l'été. Si j'aboutis à mon objectif, je pourrais, dans ce cas, publier toutes les semaines dès le premier lundi de septembre. Qu'en pensez-vous ^^ ? Est-ce un bon compromis ^^ ?

Dernière chose, ayant demandé à mon meilleur poto, et qui a joué le jeu avec plaisir, je vous le demande aussi : rendez-vous sur mon blog, sous l'article défi dont le lien se trouve dans l'article sommaire, et mettez les mots que vous souhaitez voir dans ma fic, dans les prochains chapitres que j'écris en ce moment même. Je veux m'amuser un peu et qui sait, peut-être l'une de vos idées me permettra d'avoir le déclic nécessaire pour avancer plus rapidement dans l'écriture :D

À tout bientôt,

Sabou


	12. Chapter 12

**Auteur :** ben l'auteur de cette histoire, c'est moi, Sabou \\*o*/

**Correcteur :** Virgo Slytherin (chapitres 1 à ?)

**Avertissement :** cette histoire contient des relations homosexuelles, c'est-à-dire qu'il y aura des relations entre hommes ainsi que des relations entre femmes. Si cela vous dégoûte, vous pouvez revenir en arrière et choisir une autre histoire. Sinon, il y a une petite croix rouge en haut, à droite de votre écran pour fermer la page. Je ne vous en voudrais pas puisque comme on dit, chacun ses goûts et ses couleurs, et qu'il faut de tout pour faire un monde ;-) Et il y aura aussi du M-preg ce qui signifie une grossesse masculine *o*

**Disclamer :** à ce qu'il paraît, faut le faire et donc, je ne peux y échapper. Juste prévenir que tous les personnages de Harry Potter ainsi que les lieux ne sont pas les miens mais qu'ils appartiennent à l'auteur J.K. Rowling et ce, malgré les nombreuses négociations que nous avons eues pour que je puisse les prendre pour moi et qui se sont soldées par des échecs. Même si la plupart des personnages et des lieux lui appartiennent, j'en ai quelques-uns qui sont les miens dont les enfants de nos héros du monde sorcier ainsi que le lieu où ils vivent leur vie pleinement (pour certains), sans oublier deux ou trois personnages qui aideront à faire avancer l'histoire de nos protagonistes ^^

**Genre :** romance, famille,

**Rating :** M pour les lemon qu'il y aura *w*

**Pairing :** en principal, Drarry, il y aura d'autres couples également (mais c'est une surprise donc pchuteuh :3) et OOC.

**Résumé :** Comment faire lorsque l'on devient parent alors qu'on est soi-même encore un adolescent ? Alors que notre éducation n'est pas encore terminée et qu'il faut faire celle de son enfant ? Comment notre entourage réagit face à cela ? Comment concilier notre vie d'ado à celle de parent ? Telles sont les questions que tout jeune se pose lorsqu'il se trouve dans ce genre de situation et qu'il faut y faire face sans possibilité de retour en arrière. C'est ce que nos héros vont découvrir…

**Note de l'auteur :** Hello hello à tout le monde ^^ Voici donc le douzième chapitre :3 Pour vos reviews, je tiens aussi à remercier **shenendoahcalyssa**, **stormtrooper2**, **seraphine13**, **brigitte26**,** 77Hildegard**, **caence** et **shanekitsunestiles**. Merci beaucoup pour vos encouragements :D Et pour tous ceux n'étant pas inscrits sur ce site, comme d'habitude, j'ai répondu aux vôtres sur mon blog dont l'adresse se trouve sur mon profil. Je vous invite donc à vous y rendre pour jeter un œil à votre réponse ^^ Je vais vous laisser lire ce nouveau chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaise tout autant que les précédents.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Est-ce que tu regrettes ?**_

_**Chapitre 12 : Des liens se brisent, d'autres se construisent**_

_Cette punition est vraiment injuste. Il aurait pu nous donner du ménage à faire mais non. Il a voulu nous gâcher le reste des vacances en nous donnant ces stupides devoirs en plus. Il m'énerve grave. Maman, qu'est-ce que tu lui trouvais à l'époque, franchement ? Parce que sérieux, là, je ne trouve rien qui pourrait donner envie d'être ami avec un type pareil. Et encore moins l'aimer. Il donne plus envie de lui en foutre une à la place. Et pire que tout, j'arrive pas à croire que j'ai, peut-être, cou… Heu passé la nuit avec Dra… Malfoy… Faut que j'arrête de penser à lui comme ça, en l'appelant par son prénom. Il me pourrit déjà assez la vie, pas la peine d'en rajouter une couche dans mes pensées. Sans oublier que j'étais assis sur ses genoux… Devant tout le monde en plus… La honte ! Mais je pense que le pire dans tout ça, c'est juste après le sermon que nous avons eu droit dans la cuisine, j'ai été horrifié par ce que j'ai découvert dans mon lit et que le prétentieux blondinet s'est foutu de moi..._

Après le sermon des adultes envers les adolescents, ils mangèrent rapidement, dans un silence total. Puis tous s'en allèrent rejoindre leur chambre pour ranger le désordre causé la veille. Aucun ne pipait mot, ne voulant pas attiser davantage leur colère. Harry monta les escaliers avec lenteur dû à sa douleur aux reins. Mais préférant taire ce léger détail aux autres, il se résolut à agir normalement. Seul Draco remarqua ce fait, puisqu'étant lié directement aux douleurs du Gryffondor, il savait parfaitement ce qui se passait. Il resta donc proche de lui au cas où il tomberait.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur le palier, en laissant leurs amis derrière eux au passage, ils se dévisagèrent un instant avant de s'engouffrer dans leur chambre respective. Soufflant, le jeune orphelin s'appuya contre la porte quelques secondes. Secouant la tête pour faire disparaître le martèlement incessant, il se dirigea au milieu de la pièce. Il ne se souvenait pas qu'un tel désordre régnait dans sa chambre à son réveil. Résigné, il mit tous les papiers d'emballage déchirés dans la petite poubelle, jeta les préservatifs usagés dans les toilettes – un air dégoûté sur le visage – et finit par aller faire son lit. Ni une ni deux, il se saisit des draps pour se stopper net. Choqué, il ne savait que faire devant ça. Ce n'était pas habituel pour lui et encore moins à devoir gérer un truc pareil. Déglutissant, il courut, autant qu'il put, chercher de l'aide auprès du blond.

Devant la porte en bois de son voisin de palier, Harry hésita à frapper. Il arpentait le lieu en faisant les cents pas, réfléchissant sur les « pour » et les « contre » qui l'amenaient à le déranger. Plusieurs fois, il s'était retrouvé avec son poing en l'air, prêt à taper quelques coups. Il se mit à se ronger les ongles de nervosité, ne s'arrêtant pas de danser d'un pied sur l'autre. Toujours dans ses réflexions, ce fut finalement le Serpentard qui sortit de sa chambre. Pour s'arrêter devant un brun arborant un air surpris de le voir sortir de la pièce, alors qu'il avait à nouveau le poing en l'air, prêt à donner des coups contre le bois.

Se reprenant, le Gryffondor lui demanda de l'accompagner car il avait besoin de son aide. Haussant un sourcil, et curieux de connaître la raison de son appel en renfort, Draco le suivit. Quand ils arrivèrent devant le lit, Harry enleva le drap pour le laisser à la vue du blond. Blond qui fixa son regard gris sur le soi-disant gros problème qui requérait immédiatement sa présence et que cela ne pouvait pas attendre plus tard. Levant les yeux au ciel, il reporta son attention sur le brun qui l'observait avec espoir d'une solution toute trouvée. S'attendant à un conseil de sa part, Harry fut médusé devant le reproche fait à son encontre.

« Tu te fous de moi Potter ? C'était ça ton urgence ? Tu me fais venir exprès dans ta chambre pour me montrer tes draps ? lui reprocha-t-il agacé.

\- Mais… Je… Tu as plus l'habitude que moi dans ce genre de situation. Tu me dis ce qui s'est passé pour qu'un truc pareil soit sur mon lit, et ce que je dois faire pour m'en débarrasser discrètement, répondit un Harry gêné et pressé d'en finir au plus vite. Après, on en parle plus.

\- Potter, c'est juste quelques taches de sang prouvant que c'était bel et bien ta première fois que tu couchais avec un mec ! déclara Draco comme s'il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps qu'il faisait dehors.

\- Hein ? Mais… Qu'est-ce que je dois donc faire pour que personne ne le sache, s'empourpra le brun face aux paroles prononcées aussi aisément.

\- Tu le mets dans le panier à linge sale, et la personne qui s'occupera du linge pensera qu'il s'agit d'un drap qui vient de chez les filles. Puisqu'elles sont sujettes à avoir leurs règles tous les mois, ça passera inaperçu, exposa-t-il comme s'il avait trouvé l'idée du siècle.

\- Euh… Tu crois que ça passera vraiment inaperçu ? demanda un Gryffondor sceptique quant à l'idée trouvée.

\- Oh c'est bon, Potter. J'essaye de te trouver des solutions. Si tu n'es pas content, débrouille-toi ! »

Répliqua le Serpentard énervé en sortant de la chambre. En passant près de la porte menant à la salle de bain, il remarqua la petite poubelle remplit d'emballages de préservatifs déchirés. Souriant malicieusement, il en saisit plusieurs alors que le brun avait toujours le dos tourné, grommelant des paroles incompréhensibles. Les mettant dans la poche de son pantalon, il rejoignit ses deux amis. Arrivé dans leur chambre, Draco leur sourit puis se mit dans un coin, patientant le temps qu'ils terminent de ranger les derniers vêtements traînant au sol. Une aubaine pour lui lorsqu'il vit que les deux lui tournaient le dos.

Rapidement, il chercha ce qu'il avait pris pour les placer dans la petite poubelle de la pièce. Ses yeux gris trouvèrent rapidement ce qu'il désirait. Il se pencha pour les jeter dans la poubelle et se redressa juste à temps tout en feignant un sourire innocent. Sans se douter de quoi que ce soit, Blaise et Theodore accompagnèrent Draco jusque dans le salon en pestant sur leur punition qu'ils trouvaient injuste. En cours de route, leurs deux amies les rattrapèrent, se mêlant à leurs protestations. Tous les cinq surgirent dans leur pièce commune, interrompant les trois jeunes filles déjà présentes. Se saluant vite fait, ils s'assirent sur les places libres. Suivant l'exemple de Hermione, chacun prit un livre, commençant ainsi les devoirs supplémentaires.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, dans une chambre du quatrième étage, un jeune homme se rongeait les sangs. Il ne savait que faire pour que personne ne découvre ces petites taches de sang, au plein milieu de ses draps. Marchant de long en large, il finit par en avoir assez. Il mit en pratique les conseils donnés par le blond. Il enleva les draps tachés, les roula en boule pour les placer dans la corbeille à linge sale et mit de nouveaux draps propres. Quand tout fut terminé, Harry jeta un bref coup d'œil à la pièce. Elle avait l'air rangée malgré les quelques chaussettes sortant des tiroirs qui avaient du mal à se fermer complètement. Haussant les épaules, il dévala lentement les escaliers pour regagner la pièce attribuée aux jeunes.

Entrant à l'intérieur, il les vit tous plongés dans les livres traitant de potions. Agacé, il se résolut à en faire de même en attrapant un bouquin au hasard. Il se saisit d'un coussin et le jeta au sol pour s'asseoir dessus. Il posa l'ouvrage ouvert sur la table basse puis se mit en devoir de lire les pages remplies d'encre. Rapidement, il le délaissa au profit des veinures du bois, les traçants à l'aide de son index. Son manège fut interrompu par l'arrivée soudaine d'une Molly embarrassée, cherchant des yeux la cible désirée. Le trouvant enfin, elle se dirigea vers lui, murmurant qu'elle voulait s'entretenir avec lui en privé. Surpris, et ne sachant ce qu'elle lui voulait, Blaise se leva et la suivit dans un coin de la pièce. Quand ils firent face, elle démarra la discussion d'une voix mal assurée par ce qu'elle allait lui annoncer.

« En rangeant ta chambre, j'ai trouvé… Comment dire… Attention, je ne te critique pas … Et de toute façon, ce sont des choses qui doivent arriver à un moment ou un autre dans votre vie de jeunes adultes…

\- Euh… De quoi parlez-vous, Molly ? demanda Blaise, incertain sur où elle voulait en venir.

\- J'ai trouvé des emballages de préservatifs dans ta poubelle, dit-elle rapidement alors que le métis ouvrait grand les yeux devant cet aveu.

\- Que… Quoi ? balbutia-t-il, gêné de la tournure que prenait cette discussion, et surtout qu'il n'en avait pas utilisé depuis son arrivé.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. C'est même bien de te protéger malgré le fait que tu sois ivre, précisa-t-elle avant qu'il n'explose de honte. Je trouve ça bien que tu aies compris le principe de contraception. Et que tu l'utilises lors de tes rapports sexuels pour éviter les maladies… »

Continua-t-elle de parler alors qu'il regardait partout pour éviter de fixer ses yeux sur la mère Weasley. Il était gêné d'entendre à nouveau tout ce qui concernait la sexualité, surtout qu'il avait déjà eu droit à des explications de ce genre avec sa mère. Parler une fois de sexe avec elle avait amplement suffit. Ce jour-là avait été des plus gênants. Pas la peine que Molly vienne pour lui rappeler tout ça. Et de plus, cela ne la concernait en rien s'il avait utilisé les préservatifs.

Sachant qu'il n'avait rien fait, Blaise se demandait bien pourquoi et comment il en était arrivé à ce genre de situation embarrassante. Cherchant à s'échapper d'une nouvelle discussion sur le sexe, son regard se posa sur le visage de son meilleur ami qui se cachait à moitié derrière son livre. Il vit avec stupeur le blond tenter de se retenir d'éclater de rire. Les autres n'étaient pas mieux. Chacun se retenait de rire devant cette scène incongrue. Comprenant enfin la situation, il plaça un sourire sur ses lèvres – sourire qui fit peur à Draco – puis Blaise reporta son attention sur la mère de famille, l'interrompant dans sa tirade.

« Merci beaucoup Molly de votre inquiétude pour moi. Mais ne vous en faites pas. Malgré le fait que je sois sous l'emprise de l'alcool, je sais les risques encourus si l'on ne se protège pas. Qui sait ce que le partenaire a attrapé lors de rapports sexuels avec autrui, déclara-t-il feintant l'inquiétude. Surtout si l'on a pour partenaire Draco. Vu le nombre de personnes passées dans son lit, on peut se demander s'il n'a rien. Cela serait extrêmement fâcheux s'il s'avère qu'il ait une de ces maladies contagieuses. Et puis, disons qu'après notre nuit de folie, il avait beaucoup de mal à marcher convenablement le lendemain, le pauvre. »

Acheva-t-il avec un grand sourire, dévoilant ses dents blanches et correctement alignées devant toutes les têtes ahuries. Même Madame Weasley se tut un court instant avant de balbutier des sons incompréhensibles, ne sachant que dire. Elle sortit du salon sans dire un mot de plus ou de lancer un regard sur les adolescents, trop embarrassée des aveux. Tandis que les autres se retournaient vers Draco pour obtenir plus de ragots croustillants. Heureux de son petit effet, Blaise retourna s'asseoir tout guilleret, se plaçant derrière Harry. Il lança un regard vers le blond qui était rouge. Il ne sut dire si c'était de honte ou de rage. Qu'importe pour lui. Comme le disaient si bien les Moldus, « l'arroseur arrosé. » Voulant accentuer davantage la colère de son meilleur ami, il enlaça le cou du brun, qui rougit, puis se mit à pleurnicher dans le cou de celui-ci sur l'embarras ressenti.

N'y tenant plus, le Prince des Serpentard lui balança un magazine traînant par là. Par malchance pour lui, Blaise l'évita sans trop de difficultés. S'énervant de plus en plus, il sortit en trombe du salon. Lorsque la porte claqua à sa sortie, le métis ne tint plus et éclata de rire, vite suivi par les autres. Seul Harry ne fit rien. Il était resté statufié quand il avait entendu les propos du plaisantin parmi les Serpentard. Puis était resté interdit quand il avait senti des bras l'encercler. Poussé par la curiosité maladive dont il était pourvu, il ne savait que faire d'autre qu'espérer réussir à parler seul à seul avec Draco, voulant avoir des réponses à toutes ses questions. Poussant un profond soupir, il reporta son attention sur le livre de potions sans réelle envie. Il ne vit pas les regards intrigués de ses amies ni de ceux des Serpentard sur lui.

* * *

Une semaine. Voilà déjà une semaine que chacun se mettait à l'ouvrage sur les devoirs supplémentaires. Ils cherchaient un peu partout des informations afin de compléter les sujets choisis. Heureusement que les livres du professeur Snape aidaient grandement à l'avancée de leur tâche, sinon ils ne seraient pas rendus. Bien sûr, ils s'entraidaient également, sans toutefois aller jusqu'à donner les réponses exactes, mais faisait, ce que Hermione appelait, la maïeutique(1). Bien entendu, comme à chaque fois, ils eurent droit à un petit cours sur ce que désignait ce terme. Et comme d'habitude, aucun n'écoutait réellement, laissant une jeune fille boudeuse. Néanmoins, cela permis une meilleure entente entre les deux maisons ennemies de Poudlard, et d'accroître leur amitié naissante.

Entre-temps, les jumeaux Weasley étaient venus les rejoindre à l'Impasse du Tisseur. Ils ne cessaient d'exprimer leur déception d'avoir loupé une belle fête et le jeu moldu joué durant la soirée. Cela les avait surpris que les petits serpents, comme ils aimaient appeler les Serpentard, puissent connaître un tel jeu. Ce à quoi ils rétorquèrent qu'ils n'étaient pas aussi incultes que le disait la rumeur. Les deux jumeaux promirent qu'à la prochaine fête donnée, dès que l'occasion se profilerait, ils seraient présents. Sans toutefois mettre les adultes au courant pour éviter les ennuis. Car être puni une fois suffisait amplement. Fred et George expliquaient aussi sans arrêt l'atmosphère sombre au Terrier dû à la présence de leur petit frère. Ils donnèrent des détails du comportement lunatique de Ron sans qu'ils en sachent la raison. Même après avoir demandé aux autres, ils ne surent pourquoi leur petit Ronnie chéri changeait. Mais cela ne les empêchaient pas de mettre un peu d'ambiance chez le maître des lieux, à son plus grand malheur.

Jetant un bref coup d'œil, Harry ne saurait dire qui était qui. Fred et George Weasley étaient tous deux identiques. Tout comme les autres membres de la famille, ils avaient des cheveux roux flamboyant perpétuellement en bataille. Étant de carrure assez carrée, ils faisaient à peu de chose près la même taille que leur petit frère. Leurs visages étaient constellés de taches de rousseurs. Même leurs caractères étaient identiques. Ils étaient tous deux des farceurs impénitents, rendant parfois leur mère folle de rage de leurs plaisanteries incessantes. Ils avaient également l'autorité en horreur et appréciaient grandement de tourner en ridicule le concierge de Poudlard, Argus Rusard. S'ils ne pouvaient le faire avec lui, ils se rabattaient sur Ron en le faisant tourner en dérision durant les vacances scolaires.

Depuis peu, ils avaient pour ambition d'ouvrir leur propre magasin de farces et attrapes pour sorciers après leur scolarité. D'ailleurs, ils étaient les inventeurs des crèmes Canari, une crème anglaise qui vous métamorphosait en énorme canari. Ainsi que des nougats Néansang, qui vous faisaient saigner du nez, et bien d'autres choses encore. C'étaient leurs produits phares, plaisant à tous les élèves car ils pouvaient manquer certains cours s'ils le désiraient. Néanmoins, depuis leur arrivée, ils avaient pris pour cible Draco, qu'ils trouvaient très amusant de voir s'énerver rapidement, avec l'aide d'un Blaise plus que partant.

Le pauvre. À plusieurs reprises, les occupants des lieux l'avaient vu avec des cheveux colorés en un joli rose bonbon. Ou ses vêtements se transformant comme par enchantement en tenu d'écolière en passant une porte. Suite à cela, il y eut de nombreux cris et des courses-poursuites dans toute la demeure. Et avec tout ce tumulte, Harry n'avait pu trouver une seconde de répit pour parler en privé avec le blond. Il n'avait pas osé retourner auprès de son arrière-grand-père depuis son anniversaire. D'une part, parce qu'il n'avait toujours pas parlé avec Sirius et Remus. Et d'autre part, parce qu'il se doutait que les adultes l'empêcheraient d'y retourner seul. Alors il attendait que le temps passe, s'amusant des blagues des jumeaux, apprenant à mieux connaître les Serpentard, lisant des livres sur divers sujets, etc.

Malgré tout, il trouvait le temps long. Extrêmement long. Même le soleil au beau fixe ne l'incitait guère à sortir pour aller profiter de ses doux rayons lumineux. Assis au sol, il passa une main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffants au passage pour la millième fois de la journée. Durant ce geste banal, un éclat étincelant intrigua une Hermione curieuse. Maintes fois, elle l'avait remarqué. Jamais encore, elle ne lui avait demandé d'où provenait le bracelet à son poignet. Piquée au vif, elle prit son courage à deux mains et lui posa la question lui brûlant les lèvres.

« Harry, d'où te vient ce bracelet ? Je ne l'ai jamais vu avant !

\- Oh ça ? dit-il en brandissant le bijou devant les yeux noisette de son amie. C'est un cadeau de Snape…

\- Quoi ? Il t'a offert une chaînette ? intervint une Ginny surprise, sachant que ce n'était pas le genre de personne à offrir des cadeaux, surtout à ses élèves.

\- Oui… Enfin non. C'est pas vraiment lui qui me l'a offerte…

\- Ben alors qui c'est si ce n'est pas lui ? demanda Millicent qui avait entendu le nom de son Directeur de maison et qui s'était soudainement intéressée à la conversation, tout comme les autres jeunes présents dans la pièce.

\- Disons que ça appartenait à ma mère. D'après ce que j'ai compris, Dumbledore l'aurait pris quand… Enfin… Durant cette fameuse nuit, expliqua-t-il, restant évasif sur le meurtre de ses parents ce que tous comprirent. Et plus tard, il l'a confié à Snape qui me l'a remis le jour de mon anniversaire en disant que la gourmette était transmise de mère en fille, depuis plusieurs générations. Ma mère n'a eu qu'un fils, mais il me l'a quand même donnée, déclarant que cela me revenait de droit, bien que je ne sois pas une fille, raconta-t-il calmement.

\- Je vois. En tout cas, c'est un très beau bijou, complimenta Hermione souriante.

\- Merci. D'ailleurs, il y a une inscription que je ne saisis pas. Pareil pour les pierres précieuses qui sont sur chacune des branches de l'étoile, indiqua Harry, montrant chacun des détails. Tu penses pouvoir m'aider à trouver un sens à tout ça ? J'ai demandé à Snape mais il m'a tourné vers toi pour avoir des explications, se justifia-t-il, espérant qu'elle accepte de l'aider.

\- Oui, pas de soucis. Alors pour commencer, c'est une étoile…

\- Bravo Granger, on n'aurait pas trouvé ça seuls, ironisa Draco sarcastique. Combien d'années d'étude t'a-t-il fallu pour en arriver à cette constatation ? questionna-t-il avec plaisanterie.

\- Si tu ne me coupais pas la parole, j'aurais pu te dire que l'étoile a plusieurs significations. Ce pentagramme, ou l'étoile à cinq branches si tu préfères, est un des emblèmes religieux les plus mal compris. Tout d'abord, c'est la représentation la plus commune de la sorcellerie néo-païenne mais mis à mal par les Moldus qui semblent déterminés à le relier au satanisme. D'où la peur panique de la magie qu'ils ont, précisa la Gryffondor. Ensuite, dans sa position habituelle, soit la pointe vers le haut, il serait un ancien symbole de protection d'où la seconde inscription au dos, dit-elle en désignant le mot « Protection » du doigt. Pour d'autre, les quatre pointes inférieures représenteraient les éléments classiques qui sont la terre, l'air, le feu et l'eau. Alors que la cinquième pointe, qui surmonte les autres, représenterait l'esprit, le cinquième élément ou la quintessence, si vous préférez. Encore une autre interprétation dit qu'il n'y aurait pas une mais trois pointes en haut. Car selon la numérologie, le chiffre trois serait le nombre de l'harmonie, soit la première gravure que tu vois au revers, ajouta-t-elle tout en montrant le mot « Harmonie » pour illustrer ses propos. Pour finir, si le pentagramme est inversé, il représenterait le côté négatif. Il peut aussi représenter le monde physique – les quatre éléments matériels – qui domine le monde de l'esprit – le cinquième élément – et c'est la raison pour laquelle, les satanistes utilisent ce symbole, récita-t-elle rapidement d'un ton professoral, laissant tout le monde pantois de son flot de paroles et de ses connaissances. Quoi ? s'exclama Hermione face aux regards abasourdis posés sur elle.

\- Merci de toutes ces informations, le dictionnaire ambulant. La prochaine fois, résume en quelques mots clairs et concis, au lieu de nous faire un cours complet sur la signification d'une étoile, répliqua le blond en levant les yeux au ciel sur l'attitude de la jeune fille.

\- Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis, riposta la brune furibonde du surnom donné.

\- Et sinon, pour les pierres, interrompit Harry avant qu'une dispute n'éclate entre eux, sans qu'il puisse avoir de réponses concrètes. Quelles sont leurs significations ?

\- Le rubis est le symbole de la charité, de l'amour divin, de la loyauté et l'emblème populaire du bonheur. Il évoque aussi le sang et le feu, et est associé au courage. Si tu le mets avec la passion, il est, normalement, censé calmer la colère et te protéger des séductions…

\- En gros, il est le symbole de victoire, de charité et d'amour, résuma Ginny recevant un regard noir de Hermione qui avait été interrompue une fois encore.

\- Le saphir est l'emblème du monde divin et de l'immortalité. Cette pierre est considérée comme la gemme sacrée de la vérité et de la justice, mais réservée aux personnes au cœur pur et sincère, tout comme toi, Harry. Tu as un cœur pur et sincère, poursuivit Luna, dandinant sa tête avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, le transperçant de ses yeux bleus-gris comme si elle lisait en lui, ce qui le rendit mal à l'aise sans le vouloir. Elle est également considérée comme étant la pierre de fidélité. Et c'est pourquoi on la retrouve dans les bagues de fiançailles, énonça-t-elle.

\- L'émeraude rappelle le renouveau du printemps. Elle est censée te protéger durant le mariage, te conférer la fertilité, t'aider aux accouchements, combattre les poisons, te garder en bonne santé, protéger le voyageur et t'apporter la fortune. Elle représenterait aussi l'immortalité, tout comme le saphir. Elle est aussi le symbole d'amour et d'espoir, continua Theodore, intéressé par la tournure que prenait la discussion.

\- L'onyx noir n'est pas une pierre hostile comme tout le monde le prétend. Cette pierre est même réputée pour procurer du réalisme et un sens aigu des responsabilités. Elle organise la pensée et l'oriente vers le concret. Ses vibrations suppriment les dangers et détournent les ondes nocives. Elle protège les cinq sens, renforçant également l'endurance et la résistance au froid. On lui accorderait même des pouvoirs bénéfiques, notamment sur l'accouchement qu'il facilite et accélère. C'est la pierre de protection par excellence, et pierre d'exorcisme entre les mains d'un expert. En gros, cette pierre est un bouclier de protection contre les forces maléfiques, et qui donne courage et dignité, poursuivit Pansy, voulant aussi participer et non rester de côté.

\- Et pour finir, le diamant, sans nul doute la plus célèbre des pierres précieuses, est une pierre de milles vertus. Celui qui la porte aura des pensées nobles et un esprit pur et élevé. Elle exercera sur lui un pouvoir bénéfique. Elle est aussi un gage de fidélité et est devenu le symbole de l'amour. Depuis le XVIème siècle, elle orne les anneaux de mariage. Elle est également reconnue pour aider l'esprit à se dégager des pensées inutiles et produits des ondes positives pour y voir plus clair. Elle favoriserait la cicatrisation, apaiserait la fièvre et protégerait contre les empoisonnements par piqûre ou morsure. Enfin, cette pierre augmenterait la puissance en énergie de l'émeraude utilisée par les guérisseurs. »

Conclut Draco avant de se replonger dans son magazine de mode, désirant un peu de silence pour lire tranquillement. Tous grognèrent pour la forme de devoir reprendre des activités silencieuses pour un certain blond se croyant tout permis. Qui d'ailleurs, ne s'en formalisa pas, au contraire, il passa outre les protestations de ses camarades. Intrigué et subjugué par toutes les informations reçues pour un simple petit bijou, Harry caressa du bout des doigts les fines mailles du bracelet. Entre son pouce et son index, il tourna et retourna plusieurs fois pour observer les pierres précieuses et la gravure. Il était heureux d'avoir un tel trésor à son poignet. Surtout qu'il était dans sa famille depuis fort longtemps.

_Tient, ça me fait penser, pourquoi ne pas demander à Grand-Papy Eddy qu'il me raconte un peu d'où vient ce bracelet ? Ce serait bien de connaître un peu plus en détail son histoire,_ pensa-t-il.

Fort de ce constat, Harry reprit son ouvrage entre ses mains pour se replonger dans les méandres qu'étaient les potions. Avant d'abandonner faute de ne rien comprendre un traître mot écrit sur les pages noircies d'encre. Frappant son front contre la table basse, il délaissa le livre au profit d'un plus intéressant. Quant à sa meilleure amie, elle secoua la tête de désespoir de voir son ami préférer lire un livre moldu que de continuer ses devoirs. Hermione se jura de ne pas l'aider s'il le lui demandait à la dernière minute, comme il le faisait à chaque fois. Mais en son for intérieur, elle savait qu'elle lui céderait et finirait par lui donner un coup de main pour présenter un devoir convenable aux yeux du professeur Snape.

Ne désirant pas avoir à vivre tout ce scénario pour la énième fois, elle ferma son bouquin puis s'installa aux côtés d'un Harry interrogateur de la voir s'asseoir au sol. Ne se départissant pas de son sourire, elle se saisit d'un parchemin, d'une plume et de l'ouvrage abandonné plus tôt. La voyant faire cela, le jeune homme comprit ses intentions. Se décidant à accepter de faire ce devoir, il ferma son roman pour donner toute l'attention nécessaire à Hermione qui tentait de l'aider à comprendre les rudiments des potions. Personne ne fit de commentaire sur ce qui venait de se passer. Ils continuèrent simplement leurs activités jusqu'à ce que l'heure du dîner ne sonne.

* * *

Dès qu'ils passèrent la porte de la cuisine le lendemain, les élèves furent surpris de voir leur Directeur d'école installé sur une chaise, devant un thé. Comme toujours, ses lèvres souriaient gentiment et ses yeux pétillaient de malice. Ils ne l'avaient vu qu'en de rares occasions. C'est pourquoi, le voir ici, assis tranquillement, soulevait des questions. Qui vinrent seulement après le petit-déjeuner. Il tendit à chacun d'entre eux une enveloppe fermée par le sceau de Poudlard. Avant de partir précipitamment après une brève salutation, prétextant une urgence qui ne pouvait souffrir une attente plus longue. Tous prirent connaissance du contenu de leur lettre. Quand tout à coup, un cri d'exclamation résonna entre les murs, interrompant tout le monde. Harry tourna sa tête vers sa meilleure amie pour comprendre pourquoi elle avait hurlé. Il ne put dire un mot lorsqu'il la vit, les yeux fixés sur son parchemin, les mains tremblantes.

Il alla vers elle puis lut par-dessus son épaule. À la fin de sa lecture, il la contempla les yeux ronds. Content pour Hermione, il la félicita chaudement. Curieuse de connaître la raison de cette étreinte, Ginny les interrompit. Le brun se saisit du parchemin sans aucun problème pour le tendre à la jeune Weasley qui le parcourut avant d'enlacer son amie avec joie, suivit par Luna peu après. Même du côté des Serpentard, Millicent enlaça ses amis. Contrairement à Pansy qui n'était pas du tout gênée de cette étreinte, Draco grimaça devant cet élan de tendresse alors qu'il tentait de se soustraire à cette embrassade. Quant à Theodore et Blaise, ils tapèrent simplement dans le dos du jeune héritier Malfoy, avec un sourire, et d'enlacer leur amie.

Malgré la guerre qui se profilait au dehors, l'heure était à la fête. Et donc, le soir venu, Molly organisa un festin pour féliciter les trois jeunes, ainsi que son fils, pour avoir été nommés en tant que Préfets dans leur maison respective. Elle était tellement heureuse pour eux quatre, que même Ron n'osa faire quoi que ce soit pour gâcher cette ambiance festive. Malgré le fait qu'il supportait difficilement les Serpentard, sans oublier qu'il évitait délibérément ses deux anciens meilleurs amis. D'ailleurs, Hermione et Harry remarquèrent rapidement son manège. Se lançant un coup d'œil quant à savoir quoi faire pour y remédier, ils se décidèrent d'un commun accord de le prendre à part puis de parler pour débloquer cette situation tendue.

La soirée se passa bien dans l'ensemble. Tout le monde s'amusa des pitreries des jumeaux sur leur petit frère, et de la colère de leur mère sur le fait qu'ils l'embêtaient au lieu de penser à étudier pour leurs ASPIC, en fin d'année. Au fil de son sermon, elle s'aperçut qu'ils ne l'écoutaient pas le moins du monde. Elle finit par abandonner pour aujourd'hui, se promettant de revenir à la charge un autre jour. Quant à Harry, il était heureux car pour une fois, il n'était pas le centre de leur attention. Passant inaperçu à leurs yeux, personne ne remarqua son manque d'appétit, et cela lui convenait très bien. Sauf pour des yeux argentés qui ne le lâchaient plus depuis le début. Le propriétaire de ces anthracites attrapa quelques fruits et un peu de pain ainsi qu'un petit yaourt à la fraise, puis les mit dans une petite assiette. Sortant discrètement de la pièce, il monta les escaliers jusqu'au dernier étage. Sans aucune gêne, il entra dans la chambre du Gryffondor, posa le petit plat sur le matelas et regagna la fête.

Peu avant la fin du dessert, Monsieur et Madame Malfoy, accompagnés de Severus Snape, les rejoignirent. D'un seul regard, ils firent comprendre aux adultes qu'ils avaient des informations importantes à leur révéler. Regard qui n'échappa pas aux adolescents. Mais ils savaient qu'ils ne pourraient avoir accès à ces informations. Ils étaient évincés des réunions car jugés encore trop jeune. Même après toutes les tentatives infructueuses d'en apprendre davantage de la situation dans le monde magique.

Les premiers temps, ils avaient essayé d'écouter leurs réunions grâce aux Oreilles à rallonge inventées par les jumeaux Weasley. Malheureusement, Molly les surprit avec, découvrant leur véritable utilité. En colère, elle tenta de les détruire. Toutefois, Fred et George parvinrent à mettre à l'abri ces objets insolites. Quelques jours plus tard, ils tentèrent désespérément d'espionner une nouvelle réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix à l'aide de cette invention. Néanmoins, Ginny les informa qu'un sort d'Impassibilité avait été apposé sur la porte de la cuisine. Depuis, ils avaient abandonné l'idée d'en connaître plus sur la situation et d'apprendre ce qu'était la patience, à leur plus grand désarroi.

Pour le moment, éreintés de plusieurs jours en compagnie de Vous-Savez-Qui, Narcissa, Severus et Lucius n'aspiraient qu'à une seule chose : prendre un bon repas maison dans une ambiance bon enfant. Ce qu'ils firent. Enchanté de revoir ses parents, Draco se leva, salua son père et son parrain, puis embrassa sa mère. Ils félicitèrent leur fils d'avoir été désigné comme Préfet pour les Serpentard. Ils n'oublièrent pas de complimenter Hermione, Pansy et Ron pour leur nomination en tant que Préfet également. Pour ce qui était du professeur de potions, il leva simplement son verre avec un signe de tête pour les féliciter. Lorsque tous furent sustentés avec les succulents plats de Molly, les adolescents durent rester dans le salon malgré leur indignation de toujours être à l'écart.

Contre toute attente, Remus leur répondit que la réunion entre les grandes personnes serait ennuyeuse pour eux, les jeunes. Blaise fut d'ailleurs le premier à rétorquer que Sirius ne devait pas être considéré comme une grande personne vu le comportement qu'il adoptait parfois. Ce à quoi le Directeur des Serpentard approuva avec conviction, passant rapidement près d'eux. L'Animagus s'insurgea de cet affront avant que le loup-garou, fatigué de le reprendre à l'ordre, ne le pousse à se dépêcher pour rattraper les autres, avant que la réunion ne commence.

* * *

Les voyant s'en aller, les jeunes sorciers soufflèrent, dépités. Ils regagnèrent leur pièce attitrée non sans une certaine rancœur de se voir considérés comme incompétents à chaque fois. Durant le court trajet, Harry se remémora la discussion entre Remus et lui concernant ces fameuses réunions. Elles étaient tenues par les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Cet Ordre était, en fait, une organisation secrète fondée par Dumbledore. Les défenseurs de cette société clandestine avaient pour but de faire face à Voldemort et ses Mangemorts, protégeant ainsi la communauté sorcière de leur influence néfaste. Existant déjà avant la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres, ils avaient dû se réunir à nouveau le jour où il était revenu de la troisième tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, avec le cadavre de feu Cedric Diggory. À part son annonce sur le retour du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, il ne se souvenait que vaguement de ce jour-là.

Depuis lors, le ministre de la Magie, Fudge, ainsi qu'une grande partie du monde sorcier, le pensaient fou. Le Directeur de Poudlard et lui étaient donc devenus les cibles de moqueries constantes dans les médias, qui ne cessaient de les discréditer dès que l'occasion se présentait. Le Ministère faisait aussi pression sur _La Gazette du Sorcier_ pour qu'ils fassent passer Harry pour un fou ne voulant que faire parler de lui, et pour que Dumbledore soit vu comme un vieillard sénile et incompétent. Cela durait depuis le début de l'été, l'agaçant de plus en plus. Au point qu'il avait donc décidé d'arrêté de lire ce fichu torchon qui ne disait même pas la vérité, comme aimait l'appeler Hermione.

Habituellement, le quartier général de l'Ordre se trouvait dans la maison de Sirius Black, au 12 Square Grimmaurd. Mais compte tenu du nombre conséquent de personnes qu'il y avait cette année, il avait été décidé que les jeunes resteraient à l'Impasse du Tisseur. La demeure de leur professeur de potions, d'après ce que Remus lui avait dit à son arrivée. Grâce à une photo que Alastor Maugrey avait amenée, il avait pu voir les membres du premier Ordre du Phénix, reconnaissant quelques visages jeunes, dont ses parents. Il fut surpris d'apprendre qu'ils en faisaient partie. Tout comme ceux de Neville, Franck et Alice Londubat, avant de se retrouver internés suite aux nombreux Doloris reçus de Bellatrix Lestrange. Elle les avait torturés durant des heures avec ce sortilège au point qu'ils avaient perdu l'esprit.

Peiné de leur sort, il comprenait pourquoi maintenant son ami vivait avec sa grand-mère, et espérait qu'un jour, les parents de celui-ci puissent se remettre de ce sort et retrouver leur fils. Secouant la tête pour ne pas tomber dans de sombres pensées, Harry fit tout son possible pour rester concentré dans le moment présent. Chose qu'il réussit quand les jumeaux proposèrent un jeu de société pour passer le temps. Sachant qu'il ne valait pas la peine d'espionner les réunions à cause des sortilèges mis en place, ils s'installèrent, se mettant à l'aise, puis démarrèrent le jeu, attendant simplement que l'on vienne les prévenir que la réunion était terminée.

Profitant de ce moment calme, l'ex Trio d'or se mit à l'écart pour pouvoir régler les comptes entre eux. Ne désirant pas qu'on les entende, Hermione plaça une bulle d'intimité entre eux trois et les autres. Tous ceux à l'écart les observaient du coin de l'œil, prêts à intervenir si leur conversation dégénérait en bagarre, comme l'autre jour. Aucun des trois n'ouvrait la bouche pour s'exprimer en premier. Et de toute façon, ils ne savaient pas par où commencer. Ils se fixèrent longuement, notant chaque détail changé chez l'un ou l'autre. Les nerfs à fleur de peau, ce fut la jeune fille qui entama la discussion entre eux, voulant ardemment débloquer la situation et que tout redevienne comme avant. Car elle ne supportait plus de voir que leur amitié se dégrade de jour en jour. Ni que Ron, ne souhaitant plus les voir, ait décidé de rester au Terrier. Même si elle doutait que cela aboutirait à une réconciliation totale, elle espérait néanmoins que leur querelle cesse. Ne serait-ce que pouvoir rester en bon terme pour au moins réussir à se supporter en restant dans une même pièce, sans aucune tension, pour le restant des vacances d'été.

« Félicitation pour ton poste de Préfet, dit-elle d'une voix qu'elle espérait assurée, se souvenant qu'elle ne les lui avait pas encore données.

\- Hmm ! répondit-il incertain.

\- Oui. Bravo, rajouta Harry, sans un regard pour lui.

\- Je vois que vous avez fait ami-ami avec les serpents, répliqua Ron froidement, les dévisageant l'un après l'autre de ses yeux bleus glaciaux.

\- Ron. Arrête un peu. Ils sont sympas dès qu'on les connaît, déclara Hermione, tremblant devant le regard polaire.

\- Elle a raison. Ils sont tout le contraire de ce qu'on pensait d'eux pendant toutes ces années, surenchérit le brun.

\- C'est ça. Je suis censé croire un type qui aime être au centre du monde et une Miss-je-sais-tout ?

\- Arrête de faire l'enfant, bon sang de bonsoir. Franchement, il y a des choses bien plus importantes dans la vie, s'exclama-t-elle, ne supportant plus cette indifférence dont il faisait preuve, oubliant même qu'il n'était pas vraiment au courant des expressions utilisées chez les moldus. Regarde-les, continua-t-elle en montrant des Serpentard étonnés de se voir désigner d'une main sans connaître la raison puisqu'ils n'entendaient pas ce qu'ils se disaient. Est-ce qu'ils ont l'air dangereux d'après toi ? Non. Est-ce qu'ils ont leur baguette en main, prêts à nous attaquer ? Non. Alors tu vois qu'ils ne sont pas perfides comme tu le penses ! répliqua la Gryffondor, essoufflée de sa longue tirade.

\- Je suis de son avis. Au début, je pensais qu'ils allaient nous trahir mais non. Au contraire. Ils font des efforts pour vivre avec nous. Ils font même le ménage alors qu'ils n'ont pas l'habitude, continua Harry, ayant envie que son ami – ou plutôt ex-ami ? – ouvre enfin les yeux. Ils nous aident aussi avec nos devoirs, termina-t-il.

\- Ça m'est complètement égal tout ce que vous me dites sur eux. Il est hors de question que je vive sous le même toit tant que ces traîtres vivent ici. Et si vous les aimez tant que ça, vous n'avez qu'à rester avec eux. Comme ça, vous deviendrez les nouveaux meilleurs amis du monde, dit-il d'une voix exagérément aiguë, voulant certainement imiter une jeune fille excitée. De toute façon, je n'ai pas besoin d'une miss qui se prend pour un dictionnaire ambulant, qui a réponse à tout, nous faisant passer pour des cons à ses côtés. Et qui ne sait même pas se faire des amis seule, sans avoir le grand Harry Potter avec elle, rétorqua le roux froidement alors que Hermione restait interdite sur l'image qu'il voyait d'elle. Ni d'un petit gringalet qui fait tout son possible pour être sur tous les tabloïds possibles. Qui ne cesse de répéter à tout va qu'il a vu Tu-Sais-Qui revenir sans avoir de preuves. Qui ne fait que se plaindre de sa soi-disant vie de misère qu'il a chez les Dursley, et j'en passe, acheva-t-il sans une once de remord d'avoir fait de la peine aux deux personnes lui faisant face. Oh, une dernière chose. Arrête aussi de te plaindre à tout bout de champs que tu es orphelin pour qu'on s'apitoie sur ton sort. Ça commence à devenir lassant à la longue ! Et vous pouvez d'ores et déjà considérer notre amitié comme un souvenir du passé. J'en ai marre de voir vos têtes. Ça me donne envie de vomir ! Surtout la tienne Potter, on dirait vraiment que j'ai un monstre anormal en face de moi ! »

Enchaîna-t-il, piquant là où cela faisait le plus mal chez l'un est l'autre. Soufflant après sa tirade, Ron partit sans demander son reste, laissant pantois les deux Gryffondor face à sa colère. Tandis que les jeunes assis dans les canapés du salon virent avec stupéfaction les visages déconfits de Hermione et Harry et celui colérique du roux, sans comprendre ce qu'ils s'étaient dits. Lorsqu'il les quitta, Hermione se rapprocha de son ami pour lui montrer son soutien. Montrant par-là que tout ce qui avait été dit était faux. Elle avait bien vu sa tête baissée et qu'il se retenait de pleurer. Triste pour lui et énervée contre Ron, elle tenta tant bien que mal de remonter le moral de son meilleur ami, tandis qu'elle-même tremblait de rage et de tristesse. Agacé de sa sympathie, Harry rejeta la main posée sur son épaule pour sortir en trombe du salon, rejoignant sa chambre en quatrième vitesse. Quant aux autres, ils étaient restés surpris de sa sortie soudaine. Ils jetèrent un coup d'œil au dernier membre de l'ex Trio d'or qui regardait sa main sans rien comprendre à ce qui venait de se passer.

Pansy se leva du canapé puis s'approcha de la brune, ne sachant pas si elle allait être repoussée. En effet, vu ce qui s'était passé durant cette fameuse nuit de beuverie, elle avait bien remarqué que Hermione l'évitait depuis, ce qu'elle-même faisait aussi par ailleurs. Elles ne s'étaient plus vraiment adressé la parole, ni même se retrouver seules dans la même pièce sans ressentir une certaine tension. Doucement, elle plaça sa main sur l'épaule tremblante, peu sûre de la suite. La Gryffondor lui fit face avant de s'accrocher à son tee-shirt puis de laisser ses larmes couler le long de ses joues. Étonnée, Pansy passa ses bras autour du corps tremblotant, posa sa joue contre la tempe, et la rassura. Elle lança un regard aux autres qui comprirent et partirent, les laissant seules. Elles restèrent ainsi un long moment. Même quand la Serpentard sentit son haut mouillé de larmes coller à sa peau, elle n'en fit cas, restant simplement là, la consolant du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

* * *

_(1) La maïeutique désigne l'art de l'accouchement et plus particulièrement dans le milieu médical, la science médicale pratiquée par les sages-femmes et par extension le nom des études pour accéder à cette profession ; la maïeutique ne doit pas être confondue avec l'obstétrique qui est la science médicale qui traite de la grossesse. Alors qu'en philosophie, elle désigne par analogie l'interrogation sur les connaissances ; Socrate — dont la mère était sage-femme — parlait de « l'art de faire accoucher les esprits ». De manière concrète, il posait des questions faussement naïves, écoutait et s'arrangeait pour que l'interlocuteur se rende compte de ses manques de précision et des contradictions dans ses raisonnements. Les personnes se rendaient ainsi compte que, alors qu'elles croyaient savoir, elles ne savaient pas. Inversement, il amenait également ses interlocuteurs à se rendre compte qu'ils possédaient des connaissances en les guidant à travers leur réflexion._

* * *

Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Est-ce que le petit passage entre Blaise et Molly vous a plu ? Est-ce que les déboires qui tombent sur la gueule du petit blondinet nommé Draco vous ont plu également ? Et les explications concernant l'étoile et les pierres précieuses du bracelet de Harry vous ont aussi plu ?... J'ai hâte de savoir vos impressions sur tout ça :)

Aussi, ne vous inquiétez donc pas. Bientôt, l'action se passera à Poudlard. Encore quelques chapitres où on les voit en vacances et ensuite, nous les accompagnerons à l'école ^^ Faut encore être un petit peu patient. Puis comme on dit : La patience est une vertu ! Ou encore : Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre !

Je vous donne rendez-vous le lundi premier juin pour le chapitre 13. À tout bientôt,

Sabou


	13. Chapter 13

**Auteur :** ben l'auteur de cette histoire, c'est moi, Sabou \\*o*/

**Correcteur :** Virgo Slytherin (chapitres 1 à ?)

**Avertissement :** cette histoire contient des relations homosexuelles, c'est-à-dire qu'il y aura des relations entre hommes ainsi que des relations entre femmes. Si cela vous dégoûte, vous pouvez revenir en arrière et choisir une autre histoire. Sinon, il y a une petite croix rouge en haut, à droite de votre écran pour fermer la page. Je ne vous en voudrais pas puisque comme on dit, chacun ses goûts et ses couleurs, et qu'il faut de tout pour faire un monde ;-) Et il y aura aussi du M-preg ce qui signifie une grossesse masculine *o*

**Disclamer :** à ce qu'il paraît, faut le faire et donc, je ne peux y échapper. Juste prévenir que tous les personnages de Harry Potter ainsi que les lieux ne sont pas les miens mais qu'ils appartiennent à l'auteur J.K. Rowling et ce, malgré les nombreuses négociations que nous avons eues pour que je puisse les prendre pour moi et qui se sont soldées par des échecs. Même si la plupart des personnages et des lieux lui appartiennent, j'en ai quelques-uns qui sont les miens dont les enfants de nos héros du monde sorcier ainsi que le lieu où ils vivent leur vie pleinement (pour certains), sans oublier deux ou trois personnages qui aideront à faire avancer l'histoire de nos protagonistes ^^

**Genre :** romance, famille,

**Rating :** M pour les lemon qu'il y aura *w*

**Pairing :** en principal, Drarry, il y aura d'autres couples également (mais c'est une surprise donc pchuteuh :3) et OOC.

**Résumé :** Comment faire lorsque l'on devient parent alors qu'on est soi-même encore un adolescent ? Alors que notre éducation n'est pas encore terminée et qu'il faut faire celle de son enfant ? Comment notre entourage réagit face à cela ? Comment concilier notre vie d'ado à celle de parent ? Telles sont les questions que tout jeune se pose lorsqu'il se trouve dans ce genre de situation et qu'il faut y faire face sans possibilité de retour en arrière. C'est ce que nos héros vont découvrir…

**Note de l'auteur :** Hello hello à tout le monde ^^ Tout d'abord, excusez-moi de publier aussi tard mais pour ma défense, c'est ma bêta la fautive, elle mérite des coups de fouet (quoi que non, elle risque d'aimer ça, faudra trouver autre chose XD) donc ce n'est pas ma faute ! À chaque fois que j'entends ou que je lis ou que je dis ou que j'écris cette phrase, j'ai le passage entre le vicomte de Valmont et la présidente de Tourvel en tête, lol ^^ Ceux et celles qui ne savent pas de quoi je parle, je vous conseille de lire le roman épistolaire _Les Liaisons Dangereuses_ de Laclos. Ainsi que le film de Stephen Frears qui est sorti en 1988, avec des acteurs que vous connaissez : Glenn Close, John Malkovich, Michelle Pfeiffer, Uma Thurman et Keanu Reeves. Sérieux, si vous ne savez pas quoi faire cet été, pensez-y et dites-moi vos impressions )

Ensuite, je tiens également à remercier **stormtrooper2**, **77Hildegard**, **Noooo Aime**, **brigitte26**, **shenendoahcalyssa**, **Miss Homme Enceinte 2**, **shanekitsunestiles**, **sasu-hime** et **Angilika** pour vos reviews :D Tous vos petits mots m'aident à bosser pour vous donner de beau chapitre à lire :3 Je n'oublie pas non plus les personnes n'étant pas inscrites sur le site et qui m'écrivent tout de même. Toutes vos réponses se trouvent sur mon blog dont l'adresse se trouve sur mon profil. Je vous invite donc à vous y rendre pour jeter un œil à votre réponse ) Je vais donc vous laisser tranquille afin que vous puissiez lire ce nouveau chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaise tout autant que les précédents.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Est-ce que tu regrettes ?**_

_**Chapitre 13 : Invitation surprise**_

_Au moins, maintenant, je connais un peu mieux la signification des pierres et de la gravure sur le bracelet. Par contre, c'est vraiment étrange. Toutes les pierres sont connues dans le monde sorcier d'après Ginny. Surtout pour la magie qu'elles dégagent. Elles sont donc très souvent utilisées pour certains traitements ou dans d'autres domaines... C'est assez incroyable que la famille de maman puisse connaître tout cela. À moins que cela ne soit pas qu'une simple coïncidence ? J'ai un doute... Ce serait amusant de se renseigner sur les ancêtres de maman. Qui sait, il y a peut-être eu d'autres sorciers dans la famille à part elle ?... En tous les cas, comme si cela n'avait pas suffi avec la punition de Snape, il a fallu que Ron en mette une couche en s'en prenant à Hermione et à moi. Je ne comprends pas. Je ne le comprends plus depuis l'année passée. Pourtant, je pensais que tout était réglé, mais il faut croire que non. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer pour qu'il change à ce point ? C'est vraiment un mystère… _

Dans le couloir, Ginny, énervée, pestait contre son grand-frère. N'ayant pas entendu ce qu'ils se disaient, elle émettait juste des hypothèses plus invraisemblables les unes que les autres. Mais elle avait bien vu que Ron mettait volontairement de la distance entre lui et ses deux amis, sans raison apparente et ce, depuis l'arrivée de Harry. Non. Ce n'était pas vrai. Ce n'était pas depuis son arrivée. Cela remontait à plus longtemps déjà. Depuis leur fameuse dispute durant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Frustrée de ne pouvoir connaître toute l'histoire, elle donna un coup de pied contre le mur. Luna tenta de l'apaiser, ainsi que les jumeaux, sans y parvenir. Ils finirent par simplement attendre qu'elle se calme d'elle-même. Blaise et Theodore, eux, préféraient rester en retrait, ne sachant que faire d'autre.

Pendant que la jeune fille s'apaisait, ils murmuraient pour ne pas raviver la colère de Ginny, de crainte qu'elle ne s'en prenne à eux, connaissant son tempérament de feu. Pour Draco, il les observa sans vraiment les voir. Toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers Harry. Il ne comprenait pas ce sentiment qu'il ressentait envers lui. Ce n'était pas désagréable en soi mais juste bizarre. Il devait vraiment trouver du temps pour en parler avec ses parents. Mettant cette idée de côté pour l'instant, il délaissa ses amis pour rejoindre le quatrième étage. En passant près de ses camarades Serpentard, le blond fit un simple hochement de tête pour les saluer. Signe qui lui fut rendu. Il monta les escaliers le menant à sa chambre pour pouvoir terminer ses devoirs plus rapidement, dans un lieu tranquille, sans qu'aucun bruit ne le dérange- tandis que les autres se dirigeaient vers la cuisine.

* * *

Lorsque Draco arriva devant la porte de sa chambre, il s'arrêta. Durant un laps de temps, il hésitait entre laisser le brun seul ou aller le rejoindre pour tenter de lui remonter le moral. Seulement, le sentiment qui le saisissait depuis un moment le poussa à aller voir ce qu'il en était. Sans prendre la peine de réfléchir davantage, il frappa puis entra sans en attendre l'autorisation.

À l'intérieur, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil au Gryffondor. Il était assis en tailleur sur le matelas, jouant avec une pomme en la faisant rouler un peu partout sur la surface moelleuse. Sur ses joues, des sillons humides de larmes étaient bien visible. Preuve qu'il pleurait suite à l'altercation qu'il avait eue avec son soi-disant ami Ron. Peiné de le voir dans cet état, le blond le rejoignit sur le lit, sans que celui-ci ne montre un quelconque signe prouvant qu'il avait remarqué sa présence. S'asseyant sur le bord, il laissa couler son regard argenté sur la silhouette fragile du jeune sorcier. Aucun ne pipa mot. Seul le silence paisible les entourant prenait place peu à peu. Contre toute attente, ce fut Harry qui brisa cette ambiance calme.

« Si tu es venu pour te foutre de moi, tu peux repartir ! Ce n'est pas la peine que j'en entende plus. Surtout venant de toi. Je ne suis pas d'humeur.

\- Non. Je ne suis pas venu pour ça. Je voulais juste être dans un endroit calme pour me reposer. J'en ai assez d'entendre du bruit, lui répondit Draco. Et puis, disons-le franchement, depuis le début des vacances, ce n'est pas simple d'avoir un peu de tranquillité ici. Avec tous les allers et venues des membres de l'Ordre, dur d'avoir un moment paisible. »

Sans plus attendre, le blond se coucha puis attrapa le bras du plus petit, l'installant confortablement sur son torse. Ses yeux se fixèrent sur le plafond pendant qu'Harry se laissait aller à son chagrin, sans qu'il puisse se retenir plus longtemps. Le Serpentard lui passa une main dans ses cheveux, tandis que l'autre frottait doucement dans le dos. Rien ne vint troubler ce moment intime, d'après ce que Draco en déduisait, au vu de leur situation. Au bout de longues minutes, il sentit le corps du brun se détendre jusqu'à s'assoupir complètement sur lui.

N'ayant pas le cœur à le réveiller pour partir, il resta couché sur le matelas. Quand il fut sûr qu'il ne se réveillerait pas, il en profita pour le contempler. Il resta là, à le fixer d'un regard neutre avant de se décider à prendre les draps pour s'en recouvrir. Se contorsionnant avec peine, il parvint finalement à attraper la couverture puis la passer par-dessus eux. Une fois cela fait, il continua à caresser la chevelure en désordre ainsi que le dos du rouge et or sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Ce simple geste eut raison de lui car au final il s'endormit lui aussi.

* * *

Le lendemain, des voix étouffées se faisaient entendre à travers la porte fermée de la cuisine. Intrigués, les adultes venus pour la journée s'arrêtèrent devant celle-ci puis tendirent l'oreille pour comprendre ce qu'il se disait. Ils ne saisirent l'ensemble de la conversation animée. Se lançant brièvement des œillades, ils décidèrent d'entrer dans la pièce, surprenant ainsi les jeunes. Ce qui ne manqua pas du tout. Quand ils entrèrent, toute discussion se stoppa instantanément. Blaise, Theodore, Millicent, Ginny et Luna se regardaient les uns les autres, cherchant un moyen de se sortir de cette impasse. Ils doutaient déjà qu'ils seraient sujets aux questions pour satisfaire la curiosité des adultes. Souhaitant connaître le sujet du jour, l'Animagus tenta de glaner quelques informations auprès d'eux.

De fil en aiguille, et à force de persuasion et d'harcèlement de sa part, les adultes surent ce dont il en retournait chez les jeunes. Remus était surpris de l'attitude de Ron. Jamais il ne s'était attendu à ce qu'il change d'opinion envers ses deux amis. Ni même qu'il se détournerait d'eux pour ensuite leur jeter à la figure des propos durs et injustes, d'après ce que Hermione en avait dit. Sirius, quant à lui, commençait à s'inquiéter pour son filleul. Il aurait tant voulu monter les étages pour aller le consoler et lui faire oublier cette dispute… Mais il en fut dissuadé par les adolescents, qui clamèrent de le laisser tranquille. Et de toute façon, quelqu'un était déjà à ses côtés. Un peu déçu, il accepta cependant de ne pas se mêler de cette histoire pour l'instant. Néanmoins, il se promit d'agir si la situation commençait à s'envenimer.

Du côté de Severus, il n'avait pas douté un seul instant que le jeune Weasley changerait à ce point. Il avait bien vu, comme tous les professeurs de Poudlard, la séparation momentanée du Trio d'or l'an passée. C'est pourquoi le corps enseignant avait soupçonné une séparation définitive entre eux, dans les années à venir, mais pas aussi rapidement. Alors entendre qu'il avait dit de telles paroles le laissait interloqué. Au même instant, il intercepta le regard échangé entre Narcissa et son mari, Lucius. Fronçant les sourcils, le professeur de potions interrogea son ami avant de les suivre hors de la cuisine. Le loup-garou les vit sortir sans pour autant les en empêcher.

* * *

Une fois seuls dans le bureau de Severus Snape, ils s'assirent dans les canapés. Celui-ci laissa ses yeux couler sur le couple lui faisant face. L'épouse de son ami s'était assise aussi gracieusement qu'une plume atterrissant sur le sol. Son dos droit, ses genoux serrés, ses pieds l'un derrière l'autre, ses mollets penchés sur le côté, tout dans sa posture montrait une allure fière, telle une lady.

Narcissa Malfoy, née Black, était une femme de grande taille, mince et jolie avec ses yeux bleu clair. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds et une voix froide. Toutefois, sa beauté était gâchée par l'expression d'une personne reniflant une bouse malodorante qu'elle affichait lorsqu'elle était avec des gens qu'elle considérait comme indignes de côtoyer sa famille. Même son attitude froide était réservée aux personnes qu'elle n'aimait pas. Par contre, dès que cela concernait sa famille, surtout son époux et son fils, elle était dévouée et prête à tout pour que rien ne leur arrive. Jusqu'à donner sa vie pour les protéger si cela était nécessaire. Bien qu'elle fut autrefois une partisane de la magie noire, elle avait décidé de protéger sa famille du mal. Ainsi, après des années d'arguments, son mari avait cédé pour retrouver Severus, qui l'amena auprès de Dumbledore, qui accepta sans aucune hésitation leur venue dans les rangs de l'Ordre. Et contrairement aux deux hommes présents dans la pièce, Narcissa n'avait pas reçu la Marque des Ténèbres.

À ses côtés, son époux Lucius Malfoy était assis avec classe, ses jambes croisées élégamment. Ses yeux gris et froids parcouraient les éléments présents dans l'écritoire. Il avait de longs cheveux d'un blond pâle. Il était une personne intraitable et n'acceptait que rarement les choses qui n'allaient pas dans son sens. Pour cela, il usait de son influence – et de son argent – pour tenter de faire changer les choses à sa manière, sans y parvenir de temps à autre. Aimant par-dessus tout comploter, il avait cédé, sous l'insistance de sa femme, à se ranger du côté du bien. Sans oublier qu'il se reprochait assez son erreur de jeunesse et qu'il ne souhaitait pas que sa famille en subisse les frais. Malgré le fait qu'il n'apprécie guère ce vieux Directeur de Poudlard, il accepta toutefois d'être un espion, au même titre que son ami Severus, à la solde de l'Ordre. Et en conséquence de quoi, sa femme et son fils étaient protégés de l'influence du mage noir.

« À part ce désaccord parmi les Gryffondor, comment se passe la cohabitation entre les jeunes ? demanda Narcissa, inquiète.

\- Très bien. Je pense même qu'il y a quelques affinités qui se sont développées.

\- Severus, soit tu n'en dis pas assez, soit tu en dis trop, lui reprocha le blond intrigué malgré lui. Alors je t'en prie, va jusqu'au bout de ta pensée, au lieu de nous faire languir plus longtemps. Cesse donc de tourner autour du pot et explique-nous concrètement ce que tu sous-entends par « quelques affinités se sont développées. »

\- Et bien, très cher ami, les disputes infantiles entendues tant de fois dans les couloirs de Poudlard ont cessé peu à peu, consentit à répondre le professeur de potions. Finalement, ils ont l'air plus civilisés que je ne le pensais. Dommage qu'il y ait un récalcitrant parmi tous ces adolescents abêtis, commenta-t-il plus pour lui-même.

\- Severus, s'indigna la seule femme présente de la pièce. Ils ne sont pas stupides. Au contraire. Ce sont justes des enfants tentant d'apprendre ce qu'est la vie au travers d'expériences, qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises, qu'importe. Ils doivent faire leurs choix, faire des erreurs et les comprendre. Ils doivent également comprendre où se trouvent leurs priorités tout en cherchant leur voie pour leur futur, tenta-t-elle de les défendre, laissant parler son instinct maternel. Et le pire dans tout cela, c'est qu'ils doivent se construire malgré la guerre en latence au dehors.

\- Ma chérie, je te reconnais bien là. Toi, tentant de trouver du bon en chaque être humain, malgré les inégalités et les classes sociales indignes de notre sang. » déclara son mari avec dévotion, prenant sa main sous le regard tendre qu'elle lui lançait à chaque fois que les yeux gris de son époux se posaient sur elle.

Elle se laissa perdre avec plaisir dans cet abysse d'acier. Se remémorant leur première rencontre, un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres couvertes d'un léger rouge à lèvre rosé. Elle se rappelait encore de ces mêmes yeux posés sur elle, lors de sa première année à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard. Lucius était alors en seconde année mais cela ne l'avait pas empêché de la remarquer dès que leurs regards s'étaient croisés. Il lui avait lancé un sourire éblouissant, remarquant avec amusement que les joues de Narcissa avaient pris une jolie couleur rouge. Elle avait vite fui loin de lui et du magnifique sourire qu'il lui avait adressé.

Avec le temps, elle avait agi de façon maladroite, ne sachant comment se comporter quand il était dans les parages ou dès qu'il posait son regard argenté sur elle. Même en étant entourée de ses amies, elle ne savait comment agir face à lui, bafouillant des paroles incompréhensibles en réponse à de simples questions posées par Lucius. De ce fait, elle était sujette à des taquineries sur sa timidité de la part de ses camarades de chambrée. Ils jouèrent au jeu du chat et de la souris quatre ans durant, sans oser aller vers l'autre pour faire plus ample connaissance.

Ce ne fut que durant sa quinzième année que ses parents lui annoncèrent le mariage arrangé prévu pour leur fille depuis sa naissance. Une crainte sans nom s'était emparée d'elle suite à cette union. Elle avait tenté de s'y opposer avec l'aide de ses sœurs, clamant ne pas connaître son futur mari et ne voulant en aucun cas épouser un parfait inconnu. Mais en vain. Ils ne lui prêtèrent aucune attention sous ses indignations. Ils ne firent que répéter, en une sorte de litanie, qu'elle épouserait l'homme choisi par leur soin, et que c'était son devoir en tant qu'héritière de la famille Black de faire honneur. Folle de rage, la jeune fille s'était réfugiée dans un mutisme total. Et donc durant l'été de la même année, elle rencontra son futur conjoint qu'elle était contrainte d'épouser avant la fin des vacances estivales. Sa surprise fut grande quand elle comprit qu'il s'agissait de Lucius.

Sa joie fut retrouvée mais elle ne l'exprima pas devant tout le monde et garda un air impassible. Le jeune homme était également heureux de constater l'identité de sa promise. Après cette soirée de présentation, où tous deux parlèrent tout le long, ils ne se revirent que le jour du mariage. C'était une belle cérémonie qui fut organisée par les deux familles. Et ils s'installèrent au manoir des Malfoy, dans le Wiltshire, dès la fin des études de Narcissa. Quelques années plus tard, soit dix ans après leur mariage, elle mit au monde un fils qu'ils nommèrent Draco. Depuis, ils vivaient heureux tous les trois, restant eux-mêmes en famille, montrant qu'ils tenaient l'un à l'autre dans une ambiance chaleureuse. Cependant, ne voulant pas être des proies faciles pour leurs ennemis, ils se protégeaient constamment en portant un masque qui leur était caractéristique dès qu'ils passaient les portes de leur demeure.

« Ce que vous pouvez être écœurants lorsque vous agissez ainsi, les interrompit Severus, ne supportant plus tout cet échange de regards tendres entre eux deux. »

Se sentant aussi un peu de trop devant tout cet amour entourant ses amis qu'il percevait. Cela lui rappelait ce qu'il lui manquait tant dans sa vie. Bien que sa recherche du véritable amour n'était dans ses priorités, cela se soldait sans cesse par des échecs dès qu'il s'y essayait. Depuis la mort de Lily Evans – _non, Lily Potter... Je ne pourrai donc jamais me faire à cette idée, malgré toutes ces années passées_, pensa-t-il avec amertume – il n'avait réussi à se consacrer pleinement à ses conquêtes. Chacune d'entre elle lui reprochait de ne pas vraiment s'investir dans leur relation. Ce à quoi il répliquait qu'il ne souhaitait pas s'acoquiner avec eux. Et qu'il ne désirait pas de problèmes de couple en plus, puisqu'il en avait déjà plus que son compte dans sa vie. C'est pourquoi il passait son temps à s'amuser avec divers partenaires – qu'ils soient homme ou femme, cela lui importait peu – sans jamais trouver une relation stable.

D'autre part, bien qu'entouré de monde, il déprimait de se savoir seul, ressentant une certaine pression du fait d'être célibataire et non en couple. Surtout lorsque l'heure de se coucher venait, il ne supportait plus de sentir la place froide à ses côtés dans le lit. Mais depuis peu, son intérêt s'était dirigé vers un certain clebs – comme il aimait si bien l'appeler – ainsi qu'un loup-garou. Sans raison apparente, il affectionnait les deux. Bien sûr, il avait constaté l'attention curieuse de Tonks sur Remus sans que celui-ci ne remarque quoi que ce soit. Cela l'agaçait au plus haut point. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait les empêcher de se lier si tel était leur souhait. Aussi, il préféra rester éloigné du lycanthrope, désirant simplement son bonheur. Et si ce bonheur devait être auprès d'une femme, soit, il accepterait. Il ne ferait rien pour les séparer, même si cela lui coûtait énormément. Sans compter que du côté de Sirius, le mystère planait concernant le passé de l'ex-prisonnier. Il souhaitait ardemment apprendre tout ce qui lui était arrivé durant l'incarcération de celui-ci, aussi douloureux soit-il, et l'aider dans la guérison, si cela lui était possible. Il revint au moment présent quand son ami s'adressa à lui.

« Désolé que tu sois témoin de notre amour qui t'écœure tant, s'excusa faussement Lucius devant l'air renfrogné de son ami, et le sourire à peine caché de sa femme. Mais veux-tu dire par là que tu ne sais pas ce qu'est ce merveilleux sentiment qu'est l'amour ? le nargua-t-il, sachant que c'était un sujet sensible mais appréciant de le voir s'emporter dès qu'il s'avançait sur ce terrain, ce qui ne manqua pas.

\- Cela suffit Lucius. J'en ai plus qu'assez que tu me parles de ça. Cela m'exaspère, et tu le sais très bien, s'emporta l'espion, comme à chaque fois. De plus, si j'étais toi, je ferais surveiller ton fils et ses amis, déclara soudainement le professeur de potions, détournant parfaitement la discussion sur le point faible du couple marié.

\- Comment ça ? s'enquit le patriarche de la famille Malfoy, sentant que sa femme se crispait à ses côtés dès qu'il était question de son enfant. Qu'ont-ils fait ?

\- Ils ont réussi à se procurer de l'alcool, ainsi que du Veritaserum, par je ne sais quel miracle malgré les restrictions strictes proclamées par le Ministère de la Magie quant à cette potion.

\- Pardon ? s'exclama Narcissa. Et qu'ont-ils fait de tout ceci ? demanda-t-elle, devinant aisément la suite.

\- Ils se sont amusés à boire plus que de raison tout en buvant la potion pour, je pense, jouer à un stupide jeu Moldu nommé « Action ou Vérité, » répondit-il, n'omettant aucun détail. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ils ont été largement punis, tous autant qu'ils sont, les rassura Severus sans les convaincre réellement.

\- Et quelle fut donc cette punition ? demanda le blond.

\- Des devoirs supplémentaires.

\- Et tu penses que cela sera suffisant quant à leurs actes inconsidérés ?!

\- Non. Peut-être pas. Mais j'ose espérer que cela les fera réfléchir et ne plus recommencer de sitôt. Ou tout du moins, de ne plus réitérer ces séances de beuverie avant la fin de l'été.

\- Par ailleurs, comment ont-ils fait pour se procurer cette potion ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Narcissa. Il s'agissait juste d'un dérivé du Veritaserum. Elle a pour ainsi dire les mêmes effets que l'originale. Néanmoins, il n'est pas nécessaire de boire l'antidote pour éliminer la potion présente dans le sang. Alors aucun risque pour eux. »

Narcissa et Lucius furent consternés d'apprendre comment leur fils aimait s'amuser ainsi. Ils se promirent d'y remédier dès qu'un moment familial leur serait accordé. Pour les amis de celui-ci, n'étant ni leurs parents ni leurs tuteurs, ils ne pouvaient rien faire d'autre que de glisser un mot pour les prévenir de ne plus refaire une telle bêtise à l'avenir. Et d'expliquer les dangers qu'occasionne une trop forte consommation d'alcool sur leur croissance du fait de leur jeune âge. Ils reprirent leur conversation, parlant de tout et de rien sans voir le temps passer. Quand sonna l'heure de midi, ils rejoignirent les autres occupants de cette demeure. Ils se dépêchèrent lorsque la voix de Molly intima à tout le monde de venir manger. À l'angle d'un couloir, juste avant d'atteindre les marches de l'escalier, ils virent Draco accompagné d'un Harry à moitié éveillé qui se grattait un œil tout en bâillant.

Aucun d'eux ne remarqua les adultes, passant même devant eux sans les apercevoir. Les parents furent surpris de voir les attentions de leur fils envers le jeune Potter. Le blond descendait les escaliers lentement, avec patience, tenant la main du brun pour ne pas qu'il se prenne un mur ou qu'il ne tombe. Dès qu'ils surent être hors de portée de vue, ils accélérèrent le pas pour s'arrêter aussitôt. La femme se retourna vers son mari et l'ami de celui-ci avec un regard interrogateur. Seul un haussement d'épaule lui fut donné par son époux alors que Severus restait impassible. Pour un œil non averti, on pourrait penser qu'il se fichait de cet état de fait. Mais pour une personne le connaissant très bien, on pouvait clairement voir le cheminement de ses pensées sur ce qu'ils venaient de voir. Finalement, après un énième appel de Madame Weasley, ils mirent de côté cette étrange situation, la ressortant plus tard pour avoir plus d'explications.

* * *

Une fois encore, le repas se passa bien dans l'ensemble. Toujours mécontents de la punition, que les adolescents trouvaient injuste, aucun son ne fut prononcé. Ils préféraient se taire et manger en silence. Un silence très agréable, d'après Severus Snape, qui apprécia grandement cette tranquillité qui se faisait rare avec le temps. La seule fois où des paroles furent échangées, c'était pour expliquer comment allait se dérouler leur sortie sur le Chemin de Traverse, lors des achats pour leurs affaires scolaires. Il fut convenu que les Serpentard iraient de leur côté, accompagnés de Narcissa et de Lucius, tandis que les Gryffondor et Luna seraient certainement escortés par Remus et Molly, ainsi que quelques Aurors en civils. Le professeur de potions n'était pas en mesure de venir.

D'une part, voir un professeur chaperonner des élèves avant la rentrée soulèverait forcément des questions gênantes, auxquelles il serait difficile de répondre sans risquer de dévoiler l'Ordre du Phénix. Et d'autre part, il ne voulait pas rester une journée de plus avec des gamins capricieux vu qu'il les verrait assez pendant l'année scolaire à venir. Déjà qu'il devait subir leur présence pratiquement tous les jours dans sa demeure, malgré le fait que ce soit les vacances d'été, il ne supporterait pas de les voir davantage- dixit celui-ci. Quant à Arthur, il n'avait pas la possibilité de venir. En effet, ce jour-là, il devait travailler et n'avait donc pas la permission de prendre un seul jour de congé puisque le Ministère avait réquisitionné tout le personnel pour les semaines à venir. Alors, aux yeux de tous, et pour garder le change, les adolescents devaient ne pas montrer qu'ils s'appréciaient et garder l'animosité qui les animait à Poudlard. De plus, cette petite balade se ferait au courant de la dernière semaine du mois d'août… À la plus grande joie des jeunes qui sortiraient un peu d'ici et verraient du monde autre que les membres de l'Ordre.

L'après-midi se déroula de la même manière. Personne ne voulait briser l'ambiance calme qui régnait en ces lieux. Chacun vaquait à ses occupations. Ce n'est que plus tard dans la journée qu'on les convoqua. Intrigués, et soupçonneux quant à ce qu'ils avaient _encore_ fait alors qu'ils étaient restés tranquillement assis dans les canapés, ils rejoignirent la cuisine. Pour la seconde fois, en deux jours, ils furent surpris de voir le Directeur de Poudlard installé sur une chaise, sourire aux lèvres. Ses yeux bleus pétillants parcouraient ses élèves un à un. Finalement, il s'arrêta sur Harry.

Son sourire s'agrandit et ses yeux s'illuminèrent d'un nouvel éclat. Ne sachant pourquoi il était le centre d'attention, le brun s'avança vers son aîné après que celui-ci lui ai demandé. Sur le qui-vive, il se saisit de l'enveloppe où le surnom de sa mère était écrit en une encre bleue, dans une calligraphie fine typique du XVIIIème siècle. De papier noble d'autrefois, il se demanda bien pourquoi il recevait pareille lettre. Il se décida à la tourner pour connaître l'expéditeur. Rien n'y était écrit, sauf un cachet en cire rouge fermant la feuille. En y regardant de plus près, il pouvait apercevoir une fleur de Lys en relief.

_Cette fleur… C'est le prénom de maman en latin, _pensa furtivement Harry.

Harry reprit l'inspection de la lettre entre ses mains, sans oser la décacheter. Après avoir vu le sceau sur la cire, un doute survint quant à l'envoyeur. Mais ayant rarement du courrier durant ses années à Poudlard, même avant son entrée à l'école de sorcellerie, c'était inhabituel d'en recevoir pour lui. Surtout en été. De ce fait, il se demanda bien pourquoi quelqu'un prenait la peine de lui écrire. Surtout qu'il ne connaissait pas grand monde. Et le peu de gens qu'il connaissait se trouvait présent dans la même pièce que lui. Toutes ses questions furent balayées quand Dumbledore frappa dans ses mains pour attirer l'attention sur lui. Il s'exclama avec entrain qu'il était l'heure du thé, et d'un geste de la main, les invita à s'asseoir.

N'ayant pas d'échappatoire, ils s'installèrent autour de la table. Tout le long, Harry restait fixé sur l'enveloppe, sans vraiment se concentrer sur ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Ses orbes verts lisaient sans cesse son « surnom », se laissant à nouveau submerger par ses incertitudes. Il ne s'aperçu même pas qu'on l'appelait depuis un moment. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il sentit qu'on le secouait qu'il revint dans la réalité. Clignant des yeux, il posa un regard interrogateur sur l'importun qui avait osé le déranger. Hermione s'excusa pour le dérangement avant de lui proposer de rejoindre leurs amis, laissant les adultes entre eux. Approuvant cette idée, il se leva, la lettre dans sa main, et la suivit.

* * *

Installé confortablement dans le canapé, Harry ne cessait toujours pas de fixer la lettre, sans l'ouvrir. Même sous l'insistance des autres, il ne l'avait pas ouverte. Prétextant vouloir être seul pour lire son contenu. Il savait qu'il mettait à mal sa curiosité, mais il se battait contre lui-même pour ne pas céder. Néanmoins, après plusieurs minutes de bataille, il abandonna la partie. La retournant une fois encore, il l'ouvrit sous l'œil avide des autres. Rapidement, il parcourut les quelques lignes écrites à la main. À la fin de sa lecture, il resta bouche bée devant l'invitation de son arrière-grand-père pour un bal. Jamais auparavant, il n'avait assisté à ce genre de chose. Sauf celui organisé pour le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, mais il ne comptait pas celui-là. Car devoir y aller par obligation, puisqu'étant l'un des champions du tournoi, ne l'avait guère enchanté.

Cette fois-ci, on lui laissait le choix. Soit il acceptait l'invitation, en parlerait à tout le monde et tous passeraient une soirée mémorable loin de ces murs tant vus depuis leur arrivée. Soit il refusait et se taisait pour ne pas donner de faux espoirs aux autres. Encore occupé à se décider, il ne vit pas tout de suite une main se saisir de la feuille. Indigné, il tenta de la récupérer mais en vain. Blaise tenait le bout de papier en l'air, le mettant hors de portée de main du brun malgré le fait qu'il se soit mis sur la pointe des pieds pour le lui reprendre. Se joignant à eux, Pansy s'en empara et se mit à lire à haute voix, bougeant à travers le salon pour rester hors de portée de Harry.

_Très chères amies, très chers amis,_

_N'ayant eu de vos nouvelles depuis fort longtemps, ni même le plaisir de vous revoir, je me suis donc fait un devoir de prendre ma plus belle plume puis de me permettre de vous écrire pour m'enquérir de votre santé. J'ai dans l'espoir que tout aille pour le mieux et que rien n'entache votre paisible vie. Je ne sais pour vous mais pour ma part, il m'arrive quelquefois de songer aux agréables soirées que nous passions tous ensemble lors d'anciens bals. Ma mémoire endormie est alors ravivée par une flamme éclairant à nouveau ces moments de faste et de ravissements. Et pour vous mon ami(e), est-ce également le cas ? Je l'espère de tout cœur. Depuis le dernier bal tenu, les mois ont passé à une vitesse ahurissante mais n'est-ce pas le propre de la condition humaine : plus les années s'écoulent, plus le temps qui nous est donné s'amenuise. Aussi, cette année encore, j'ai l'immense joie de vous inviter à renouveler ces réjouissances avec un thème inédit. _

_Comme vous le savez, chaque année, et ce depuis plusieurs décennies, un bal est organisé par mes bons soins, à cette même période. Car tout comme le disait un célèbre Saint homme : il y a un moment pour tout et un temps pour toute activité sous le ciel : un temps pour naître et un temps pour mourir, un temps pour tuer et un temps pour guérir, un temps pour pleurer et un temps pour rire, un temps pour se lamenter et un temps pour danser, un temps pour embrasser et un temps pour s'éloigner des embrassades, un temps pour aimer et un temps pour détester, un temps pour la guerre et un temps pour la paix... _

_C'est pourquoi, après ces belles paroles empruntées à l'Ecclésiaste, livre de la Bible hébraïque, je souhaiterai avoir votre présence à mes côtés pour un laps de temps durant ces périodes chaleureuses que nous offre ce merveilleux astre, que nous appelons plus communément le Soleil. Aussi, c'est avec un plaisir incommensurable que je vous invite le temps d'une soirée. Durant cette seule réception nous pourrons profiter de célébrer les naissances et les miracles eus dans l'année écoulée. De rendre hommage aux personnes disparues et chères à nos cœurs en entamant une minute de silence. De danser, de se divertir, de partager de magnifiques souvenirs pour ne plus avoir de pensées moroses pendant un court instant. De ce fait, pourquoi ne pas revenir dans l'ancien temps ? Ancien temps des années 1850 ? Avec les tenues vestimentaires et les bonnes manières de l'époque ? Bien sûr, il vous est également possible de venir accompagné au bras d'une charmante personne si vous le souhaitez ou d'un groupe d'amis si vous préférez. En effet, comme le dit l'adage, plus nous sommes de fous, plus nous rions. _

_Ainsi donc, le bal se tiendra le dernier lundi du mois d'août, marquant de ce fait la fin des vacances d'été. Sans omettre le moindre détail pour que tout soit réussi, vous trouverez ci-joint un coupon-réponse à me retourner expressément avec votre réponse, qu'elle soit favorable ou non, et quels de mets vous souhaiteriez faire profiter vos papilles._

_En espérant que vous serez des nôtres, et sur ces dernières paroles, je vous prie d'agréer, très chères amies, très chers amis, l'expression de mes sentiments les meilleurs._

_Votre dévoué ami,_

_Evans Edward_

_P.S. : Petite Lily, tes amis et toi pouvez rester passer la nuit sans aucun problème. Ce n'est pas la place qui manque dans mon humble demeure. J'espère te voir à cette soirée, accompagnée de Petit Sevy et de vos amis. Pour les costumes et tout le reste, tout est déjà prévu avec Yukio et Charles, donc il n'y a pas besoin de te tracasser avec une telle broutille. _

_Bonne journée à toi._

À la fin, elle arrêta tout mouvement, se retourna vers lui puis lui demanda ce qu'il comptait faire, alors que tous restaient suspendus aux lèvres d'Harry pour connaître sa réponse. Le brun ne savait que répondre devant l'envie qu'il percevait dans les yeux de tout le monde. Au bout du compte, il ne put se résoudre à refuser l'invitation. Il ne souhaitait pas voir l'espoir de sortir d'ici réduit à néant. Et quoi de mieux que de voir du monde – qu'il soit Moldu, cela n'avait pas l'air de les rebuter outre mesure – autre que les mêmes têtes vus ces dernières semaines ? De ce fait, en acceptant de participer au bal, il ferait perdre l'air morose qu'ils arboraient et ce, pour le restant des vacances d'été.

Il fit part de sa décision qu'il acceptait d'y aller en leur compagnie, si Dumbledore autorisait cette sortie. Voyant leur explosion de joie, il sut qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Même les moins démonstratifs, tels que Draco ou Theodore, affichaient un sourire de contentement face à la nouvelle. Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à avoir la permission du Directeur. Cela était une autre paire de manche. Il reprit la lettre des mains de Pansy puis se réinstalla aux côtés de sa meilleure amie. Un plan se mettait déjà lentement en place dans sa tête pour demander l'accord nécessaire afin de participer au bal.

* * *

Il fallut à Harry presque une demi-heure pour se retrouver seul avec le Directeur de Poudlard. Quand enfin ils furent seuls, il ouvrit la bouche pour entamer la conversation. Mais il se fit couper l'herbe sous le pied quand son aîné débuta la discussion. Il avait bien vu que le brun souhaitait lui parler en privé de quelque chose qui, en somme, avait l'air important. Nul doute que son état de nervosité n'était passé inaperçu aux yeux de tous. Avec peine, il avait tenté de ne pas sourire concernant le comportement nerveux de son élève. Le voir se tordre les mains, se trémousser sur la chaise d'impatience, ses coups d'œil en coin avant de reporter son attention ailleurs et l'empressement de voir qu'il souhaitait se retrouver seul avec lui, l'avait grandement amusé. Il mit donc fin à ce petit manège, en cédant au plus jeune, lui évitant un surmenage cérébral pour trouver une excuse pour être seuls. D'un seul regard, il demanda aux derniers occupants de la pièce de partir. Dès que la porte claqua, il reporta son attention sur l'adolescent.

« Je me doutais que tu souhaiterais me voir concernant le contenu de cette lettre. C'est pourquoi je t'ai attendu. Alors, que puis-je faire pour te venir en aide ? »

Sans un mot de plus, Harry lui tendit son enveloppe, puis lui laissa le temps nécessaire pour prendre connaissance du contenu. La lecture terminée, les yeux bleus se fixèrent sur lui. L'adolescent attendit patiemment que l'un d'eux ne se décide à prendre la parole. Il savait d'avance qu'il n'en ferait rien.

« Et donc, que souhaites-tu me demander concernant cette invitation ? s'enquit-il, ses yeux bleus pétillant davantage, sachant déjà par avance ce qu'il lui demanderait.

\- Pourrions-nous assister à ce bal ? osa demander Harry.

\- Je ne sais pas, Harry. Il y a beaucoup de dangers qui rôdent à l'extérieur. Tu n'es pas en sécurité…

\- S'il vous plaît, Professeur. Nous ne sortons pas beaucoup, voire pas du tout, précisa-t-il. C'est une bonne occasion de s'aérer l'esprit et de sortir d'ici. En plus, je doute que nous soyons attaqués alors que nous serons entourés de Moldus, plaida le jeune homme avec force pour le convaincre de les laisser assister à ce bal.

\- Je ne peux te donner une réponse dans l'immédiat, malheureusement. Je te ferai savoir ce qu'il en est, en temps et en heure, dit-il, clôturant ainsi la discussion. Sur ce, je vais devoir te laisser. D'autres tâches m'appellent ailleurs. À bientôt Harry. » le salua-t-il avant de sortir précipitamment de la pièce.

Dépité, le brun regagna sa chambre. Il évita le salon pour ne pas leur donner la soi-disante réponse du Directeur, ni qu'elle viendrait plus tard. Quand il arriva à destination, il se laissa choir sur son lit les bras en croix, sur lequel il rebondit un instant avant de se stabiliser. Un soupir à fendre l'âme troubla la quiétude de la pièce. Dès qu'il avait lu la missive de son arrière-grand-père, il était persuadé que Dumbledore donnerait son aval sans trouver quoi que ce soit à redire. Mais après le petit entretient, il doutait d'avoir la permission d'assister à ce bal. Pourtant, il continuait d'espérer.

Soupirant une fois encore, il roula sur le côté, posa sa tête sur l'un des coussins, se saisit du second – à défaut d'avoir une peluche, ou même un simple petit doudou datant de son enfance – puis le serra fort contre lui. D'insidieuses pensées s'insinuèrent en lui. Il ne cessait de pester contre les adultes qui souhaitaient l'écarter de tous dangers en le surprotégeant, ne lui laissant aucunement l'occasion de profiter de la vie. Ce n'était qu'une petite réception de rien du tout, où l'on danserait, s'amuserait, mangerait de bons petits plats. Pas une affaire d'État tout de même ! Alors pourquoi ne pas les laisser y aller au lieu de prendre le temps de trop réfléchir ?

Quelle que soit la situation, lorsqu'un enfant entrait dans l'adolescence, il était trop vieux pour faire certaines choses et trop jeune pour en faire d'autres. C'est pourquoi cela pouvait être très frustrant d'être encore considéré comme un enfant malgré son âge. Il avait quinze ans et non plus cinq. C'est avant qu'il avait besoin d'adultes compétents pour l'aider dans sa vie. Aujourd'hui, il n'avait plus besoin d'eux. Il avait très bien vécu seul une grande partie de sa vie. Malgré tout, il reconnaissait qu'il n'était pas habitué à l'autorité. En y regardant de plus près, ces quatre années à Poudlard lui prouvaient qu'il n'était pas un fervent adepte du règlement. Il l'enfreignait à la moindre occasion, avec l'aide de Ron et, occasionnellement, celle d'Hermione.

Ce qui, d'ailleurs, lui valut plusieurs séjours à l'infirmerie scolaire, au grand dam de Pomfrey, qui en avait plus qu'assez de ses frasques dangereuses. Et une fois dans l'infirmerie, il ne supportait pas de rester coincé dans un lit aux draps blancs, dans une pièce aux murs blancs et à l'écœurante odeur aseptisée à longueur de journée. Pour l'y conduire sans qu'il n'oppose la moindre résistance, il devait être soit inconscient, soit à l'article de la mort. Mais y aller en pleine possession de ses moyens, c'était exclu, même avec la force cela ne fonctionnait pas. Plus il évitait ces lieux, mieux il se portait. Telle était sa devise.

De toute façon, sa tante n'avait jamais pris la peine de l'amener voir des médecins, même lorsqu'il était malade. Elle le soignait avec des restants de médicaments ou avec de simples infusions de plantes, ce qui revenait moins cher qu'une consultation chez le docteur et une liste de médicaments onéreux à acheter en pharmacie.

Après toutes ces amères constatations, Harry dut admettre qu'il s'était toujours débrouillé seul. Sans aide extérieur. Même durant l'école primaire, il se souvint que le corps enseignant ne se préoccupait pas vraiment de lui. Pour cause, les professeurs étaient occupés avec tous les autres élèves. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de rester focalisés sur un seul. Alors pourquoi maintenant faudrait-il se plier aux règles que les adultes leur imposaient, à lui et à ses camarades de Poudlard ? Ce n'était pas logique vu qu'ils devraient, normalement, être en vacances d'été. Période où l'on était plein d'insouciance. Oubliant toutes les connaissances apprises durant l'année scolaire. Bronzant sous un magnifique soleil brûlant. Nageant dans de l'eau fraîche pour échapper à la chaleur estivale. Non. La seule chose à laquelle ils avaient eu droit depuis son arrivée, c'était une petite sortie le jour de son anniversaire et écoper d'une punition le jour même. Tout ça à cause d'une malheureuse soirée où l'alcool et quelques fioles de Veritaserum avaient été en leur possession.

Bon. Il était sorti à de nombreuses reprises pour rejoindre son aïeul. Mais il avait tout mis en place pour ne pas se faire repérer. De ce fait, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils ne pouvaient pas assister à ce bal. Surtout qu'il fallait venir avec un costume de l'époque, il serait donc difficile de les repérer dans une foule. Rageant sur ce fait, il se remit sur le dos et darda ses yeux sur le plafond, fixant les imperfections du bois. Il redressa quelque peu sa tête quand des coups frappèrent contre la porte de sa chambre. Ne désirant être dérangé, il ne répondit pas. Cependant, la personne insista tellement qu'il l'intima à entrer. Lorsqu'il vit de qui il s'agissait, il se mit à genoux, se stabilisant à l'aide de ses mains puis attendit la suite des évènements. Sachant que la patience n'était pas le point fort du brun, l'intrus brisa le silence rapidement.

« Excuse-moi de te déranger, mais concernant le bal, je viens te donner ma réponse. » déclara derechef un Dumbledore souriant, et aux yeux bleus brillants malicieusement, sans laisser le temps à son élève de prononcer le moindre son.

Bien entendu, il remarqua immédiatement la lueur d'espoir poindre dans les yeux verts du jeune homme. Mais il se tut, le laissant cogiter encore un peu. De toute façon, sa décision était déjà prise, avant même que son élève ne lui pose la question.

Pendant ce temps, Harry restait pendu aux lèvres du Directeur, attendant avec anxiété la réponse de celui-ci. Toujours dans la même position, il pria tous les dieux existants dans ce monde pour qu'elle soit positive. Car mine de rien, il désirait participer à ce bal, même s'il ne savait pas danser. Il voulait y aller pour se créer de nouveaux souvenirs avec son arrière-grand-père, avant que la maladie ne l'emporte. Yukio l'avait déjà prévenu sur ce point. Il pouvait partir à n'importe quel moment, sans que l'on s'y attende. De plus, il devait profiter de chaque instant qui lui était offert pour être à ses côtés... Et de lui poser toutes les questions désirées concernant le passé de sa mère et de sa famille. Alors quoi de mieux qu'aller au bal avec ses amis, dans la propriété de sa famille ? Laissant de côté ses pensées, Harry reporta son attention sur Dumbledore.

* * *

Quelle réponse va donner Dumbledore d'après vous ^^ ? En tous les cas, j'ai bien aimé écrire les passages avec Draco et Harry. Je trouve sympa de se dire que le petit blondinet veut des réponses mais qu'il n'arrive jamais à trouver le temps pour poser ses questions à ses parents. Espérons-le qu'il puisse le faire un jour ou l'autre :)

Pour Narcissa et Lucius Malfoy, j'ai fait bcp de recherches pour rester la plus cohérente possible concernant leur passé, malgré mon petit grain de sel. Mnt, à vous de juger si cela paraît plausible ou non :p

De plus, comment trouvez-vous mon Severus Snape dans ce chapitre ? Je voulais le faire un peu plus humain par rapport à ce qu'on lit dans les fictions des autres auteurs ou dans les livres de Rowling. Je désirais surtout qu'on voit que malgré toutes ces années et la façade qu'il montre, il était un homme avec ses défauts et ses qualités avant tout. Et comme tout le monde, il a des regrets suite à ses actes et qu'il se sent parfois seul au point qu'il est, inconsciemment, à la recherche du bonheur. C'est en tout cas comme ça que je le vois, alors il faudra vous y faire, désolée ^^'

Et dernière chose, la lettre, d'après vous, ressemble-t-elle un peu à celles écrites pas nos ancêtres des années 1850 ? Pour cette partie, il faut remercier mon meilleur poto. Il m'a bcp aidée avec ses idées pour écrire cette missive, donc merchi à toua Kevinou :3

Je vais vous laisser, je vais continuer à écrire la suite et je vous revois le lundi 15 juin :D

À tout bientôt,

Sabou


	14. Chapter 14

**Auteur :** ben l'auteur de cette histoire, c'est moi, Sabou \\*o*/

**Correcteur :** Virgo Slytherin (chapitres 1 à ?)

**Avertissement :** cette histoire contient des relations homosexuelles, c'est-à-dire qu'il y aura des relations entre hommes ainsi que des relations entre femmes. Si cela vous dégoûte, vous pouvez revenir en arrière et choisir une autre histoire. Sinon, il y a une petite croix rouge en haut, à droite de votre écran pour fermer la page. Je ne vous en voudrais pas puisque comme on dit, chacun ses goûts et ses couleurs, et qu'il faut de tout pour faire un monde ;-) Et il y aura aussi du M-preg ce qui signifie une grossesse masculine *o*

**Disclamer :** à ce qu'il paraît, faut le faire et donc, je ne peux y échapper. Juste prévenir que tous les personnages de Harry Potter ainsi que les lieux ne sont pas les miens mais qu'ils appartiennent à l'auteur J.K. Rowling et ce, malgré les nombreuses négociations que nous avons eues pour que je puisse les prendre pour moi et qui se sont soldées par des échecs. Même si la plupart des personnages et des lieux lui appartiennent, j'en ai quelques-uns qui sont les miens dont les enfants de nos héros du monde sorcier ainsi que le lieu où ils vivent leur vie pleinement (pour certains), sans oublier deux ou trois personnages qui aideront à faire avancer l'histoire de nos protagonistes ^^

**Genre :** romance, famille,

**Rating :** M pour les lemon qu'il y aura *w*

**Pairing :** en principal, Drarry, il y aura d'autres couples également (mais c'est une surprise donc pchuteuh :3) et OOC.

**Résumé :** Comment faire lorsque l'on devient parent alors qu'on est soi-même encore un adolescent ? Alors que notre éducation n'est pas encore terminée et qu'il faut faire celle de son enfant ? Comment notre entourage réagit face à cela ? Comment concilier notre vie d'ado à celle de parent ? Telles sont les questions que tout jeune se pose lorsqu'il se trouve dans ce genre de situation et qu'il faut y faire face sans possibilité de retour en arrière. C'est ce que nos héros vont découvrir…

**Note de l'auteur :** Chayu à vous tous. Pardon pour ne publier que maintenant mais je me suis perdue dans la série, _Orange is the new Black_, et dans la confection de mon point de croix x) Malgré tout, je publie tout de même le chapitre 14 ^^

Par ailleurs, je tiens à remercier toutes ces personnes : **stormtrooper2**, **77Hildegard**, **Miss Homme Enceinte 2**, **Haru-carnage**, **brigitte26**, **shenendoahcalyssa**, **Harry-Snape-Malfoy** et **astaroth671**. Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews qui m'aident à me bouger le cul pour avancer dans mes chapitres x) Je n'oublie pas non plus les personnes n'étant pas inscrites sur le site et qui m'écrivent tout de même. Toutes vos réponses se trouvent sur mon blog dont l'adresse se trouve sur mon profil. Je vous invite donc à vous y rendre pour jeter un œil à votre réponse :) Sans oublier ceux et celles qui lisent même s'ils ne laissent pas de trace de leur passage ;) Je vais donc vous laisser tranquille afin que vous puissiez lire ce nouveau chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaise tout autant que les précédents.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Est-ce que tu regrettes ?**_

_**Chapitre 14 : Petites explications**_

_Raaah, mais il a fini de me faire patienter comme ça ? Il ne peut pas me donner une réponse vite fait et repartir ? J'en peux plus d'attendre... C'est long et frustrant de le voir devant moi, sans qu'il ne daigne continuer sur sa lancée. Sérieux, pourquoi est-ce qu'il vient pour ne rien me dire au final ? Ne sait-il pas que c'est énervant d'avoir une personne en face de soi, qui ne dit rien, et reste là à bâiller aux corneilles ? Faut croire que non… À part rester debout, en plein milieu de ma chambre, il n'a pas l'air pressé en tout cas. Mais allez-y. Dites quelque chose. N'importe quoi mais au moins un truc pour arrêter cette insoutenable attente… Vous mettez vraiment mes nerfs à rude épreuve, vous le savez ça ?… Qu'est-ce que je raconte, il ne peut pas lire dans mes pensées, alors il ne sait pas ce que je dis… Quoique… J'ai un doute, là. Depuis que je le connais, il a toujours une longueur d'avance sur les gens. C'est comme s'il savait tout sur tout, grâce à ses yeux qui doivent avoir des rayons X, et qui nous scannent pour savoir de quoi il retourne… De toute façon, il attend quoi pour ouvrir la bouche ? Que l'écrevisse siffle dans la montagne ? Qu'il neige au mois d'août ?... S'il ne dit rien dans deux minutes, je lui demande de partir en prétextant être fatigué… Ça lui fera les pieds de me faire attendre, tiens..._

Aucun des deux n'initia le premier geste pour prendre la parole. Ils attendaient simplement que le temps passe. Ou que l'un d'entre eux ne daigne entamer la discussion. Harry restait campé sur ses positions. Pour lui, ce n'était pas à lui de commencer mais au Directeur. Puisqu'il était venu pour lui parler, c'était tout naturel qu'il commence. Attendant qu'il se décide à le faire, le brun se réinstalla plus confortablement. Assis en tailleur et les bras croisés sur son torse, il fixa l'adulte lui faisant face. Ses prunelles émeraude exprimaient le souhait de vouloir se rendre à ce fameux bal organisé par son arrière-grand-père tandis que les yeux bleus le sondaient, apercevant cette lueur déterminée. Son sourire s'agrandit lorsqu'il rejoignit le jeune homme. Seuls les bruissements du tissu de la robe brisèrent momentanément le silence de la pièce. Prenant place sur le matelas, il laissa la tranquillité reprendre les rênes. N'en pouvant plus de ce mutisme, le Gryffondor se leva et se mit à faire les cent pas. Voyant ce manège, l'argenté finit par renoncer à faire durer ce petit jeu.

« Je vois que la jeunesse est toujours aussi impatiente.

\- Qui ne le serait pas ? Vous venez dans ma chambre pour me parler et au final, vous ne dites rien, lui reprocha l'adolescent, continuant à marcher de long en large. Vous restez debout, à regarder dans le vide. Ensuite, vous venez vous asseoir sur mon lit. Et tout ça, sans jamais prendre la parole, c'est à ni rien y comprendre.

\- …

\- Que voulez-vous ? finit-il par demander dans un soupir, excéder de parler à un mur.

\- Te donner ma réponse concernant le bal, lui rappela le Directeur.

\- Et qu'en est-il ? l'interrogea Harry, s'arrêtant de bouger pour connaître la réponse.

\- Tant que tu restes à proximité des adultes vous accompagnant pour qu'ils gardent un œil sur toi, de ne jamais rester seul…

\- Promis, jura-t-il rapidement, sans prendre la peine d'écouter toutes les recommandations, ni même laisser son Directeur terminer sa phrase.

\- Dans ce cas, je ne vois aucune raison de m'opposer à votre participation à ce fameux bal, déclara Dumbledore s'amusant du changement d'état chez son élève.

\- Merci ! Merci beaucoup, Monsieur ! »

S'exclama Harry en partant déjà vers la porte. En la franchissant, il stoppa tout mouvement puis revint sur ses pas. Avec un sourire gêné, il s'excusa auprès de son Directeur et lui demanda la permission d'annoncer la bonne nouvelle à tout le monde, permission qui lui fut accordée. Souriant d'une oreille à l'autre, le brun dévala au pas de course les escaliers, le laissant seul derrière lui. Secouant la tête devant une telle énergie débordante chez les jeunes, Dumbledore sortit de la chambre. Au passage, il rencontra Remus. Ils discutèrent rapidement avant de se quitter. Le loup-garou se mit à s'inquiéter sur le fait de laisser les jeunes sortir d'ici, même si ce n'était que pour une petite soirée. Mais était-ce raisonnable d'autoriser cette sortie alors que les Mangemorts et Voldemort recherchaient Harry ? Inquiet, il préféra faire confiance au vieux Directeur de Poudlard. Jamais il ne laisserait l'adolescent sans défense. Peut-être avait-il une idée bien précise concernant la protection du jeune homme. En tous les cas, c'est ce qu'il espérait pendant qu'il rejoignait son meilleur ami.

Sur le trajet, il repensa à la prochaine réunion demandée par son ancien employeur. Il savait que tout ne lui avait pas été dit puisqu'ils s'étaient croisés en coup de vent. Peut-être qu'il aurait plus d'informations concernant ce bal pendant le prochain rassemblement des membres de l'Ordre. Tout à ses pensées, il ne remarqua qu'à la dernière minute qu'il était arrivé devant la porte de Sirius. Il frappa quelques coups puis entra après le « Entrez ! » étouffé. Comme à chaque fois qu'il venait ici, Remus resta consterné devant le capharnaüm régnant dans la pièce. Il avait beau lui répéter qu'il n'était plus un adolescent et par conséquent, il pouvait tout de même ranger la chambre… Mais l'Animagus ne cessait de lui répondre que c'était bon, qu'il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait vu son âge avancé et qu'il n'était pas sa mère.

Exaspéré de son comportement enfantin, et ne désirant pas continuer sur ce terrain-là, le lycan lui rappela son départ pour la mission assignée par les bons soins de Dumbledore. De ce fait, Remus lui recommanda de faire attention aux jeunes. Et de ne surtout pas faire brûler la maison de Snape sous peine de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances après de longues séances de tortures. Cette simple remarque menaçante le fit se redresser sur son lit. Sirius lui promit d'être très vigilant pour ne pas que la bâtisse s'effondre durant leur absence. D'ailleurs, il allait commencer maintenant la surveillance. N'en demandant pas tant, le loup-garou opina de la tête puis s'en alla, peu rassuré. Descendant les escaliers, il entendit les exclamations de joie provenir du salon. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, content de les savoir heureux de sortir. Peut-être qu'en fin de compte, cela leur serait bénéfique.

En y repensant, c'est vrai qu'ils n'avaient pas encore pu sortir à l'air libre. La seule fois où tous étaient réunis, avait été à l'anniversaire de Harry. Depuis, plus rien. Ils restaient enfermés entre les mêmes murs qu'ils voyaient inlassablement, jour après jour. Sauf pour Harry, qui avait décampé à plusieurs reprises. Tiens, en y repensant, il fallait régler cette situation au plus vite. Comment avait-il pu se rendre chez son arrière-grand-père avec tous les dangers rôdant partout ? Même si c'était pour aller voir un membre de la famille, c'était tout bonnement dangereux et stupide. Quoi qu'il en soit, pour le moment, il avait une mission à effectuer et il allait la faire en laissant tous les problèmes ici, pour les résoudre en temps et en heure. Ainsi, il resterait concentré sur sa tâche sans risquer de revenir blessé.

* * *

Au retour de Remus, quelques jours plus tard, la demeure tenait toujours debout. Il en était ravi. De ce fait, son ami ne subirait pas les tortures tout droit sorties de l'imagination du professeur de potions. Et il ne doutait pas un seul instant qu'elles devaient être atroces dès lors qu'on abîmait ce qui lui appartenait. Il participa également à l'effervescence de la future sortie, qui durait toujours, malgré son départ. Chacun parlait du costume qu'il porterait pour la soirée. Les filles avaient des étoiles plein les yeux en parlant des belles robes portées à l'époque, et surtout du fait qu'elles auraient les mêmes. Quant aux garçons, ils étaient emballés mais réticents à se vêtir des tenues du XIXème siècle décrites par Hermione. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment l'habitude de s'habiller avec des vêtements moldus, à la base, alors mettre ceux d'autrefois… Ce serait, pour ainsi dire, une première pour eux. Mais après tout, ils se dirent que ce serait sûrement une bonne expérience, et amusant de s'accoutrer comme les Moldus de l'époque victorienne.

La jeune Préfète n'arrêtait pas d'énumérer les nombreux auteurs talentueux tel que Charles Dickens, les sœurs Brontë, ou encore Oscar Wilde. Elle n'omit pas non plus d'expliquer les révolutions industrielles qui amenèrent la modernité dans les villes. Sans oublier de parler de l'œuvre de Charles Darwin sur l'origine des espèces et de l'évolution graduelle des espèces vivant dans la nature. Elle expliqua que cet ouvrage était considéré aujourd'hui comme le fondateur de la théorie de l'évolution moderne, et résuma brièvement le fait que Darwin mentionnait différents prédécesseurs, à la fois concernant l'idée de « descendance avec modification » et l'idée de sélection naturelle dans une Notice historique ajoutée à partir de la troisième édition. Tout cela sous les yeux ahuris des autres jeunes, et ébahis des adultes – professeurs ou non – qui comprirent que ses connaissances ne s'étendaient pas qu'au le monde sorcier. Au contraire. Son savoir s'étalait sur la culture Moldue et sorcière. Voulant comprendre une chose, Harry se permit de l'interpeller en lui posant une question anodine.

« Mais… Mione, si je me souviens bien, « L'origine des espèces » est un livre publié dans les années 1800…

\- Le 24 novembre 1859, pour être exact, le reprit-elle, n'aimant pas l'approximatif.

\- Euh… Ok… Si tu veux… Enfin bref. Tout ça pour dire que c'est un livre qui date d'avant ta naissance…

\- Oui, et alors ?

\- T'étais même pas née !

\- Je lis beaucoup. J'aime m'instruire. Ce que certains devraient faire, répliqua-t-elle, coulant un regard vers Blaise qui ne se sentit nullement visé au vu de son grand sourire éclatant.

\- Mais…

\- Écoute Harry, j'aime apprendre plein de choses. Qu'importe le sujet. C'est amusant d'apprendre de nouveaux trucs. C'est plaisant d'avoir une bonne culture, d'enrichir ses connaissances. De plus, sans les livres anciens, comment penses-tu que nous puissions connaître ce qui est arrivé à nos ancêtres ? De comprendre les erreurs humaines commises dans le passé pour tenter de s'améliorer dans l'avenir, ect ? D'ailleurs, comment fais-tu tes devoirs ? »

Demanda Hermione, sachant pertinemment la réponse du brun. Avec cette question, elle espérait lui faire comprendre que même un livre datant d'avant leur naissance restait encore utile et agréable à lire, que ce soit pour un devoir à rendre pour les cours ou tout simplement par désir de lire.

« J'utilise des livres récents et anciens pour avoir les informations nécessaires pour les faire et les rendre aux profs. » fut sa réponse, comprenant maintenant où son amie voulait en venir.

Ce qui lui valut un sarcasme de Snape sur son manque évident de motivation concernant la littérature, faisant intervenir Sirius pour répliquer et défendre son filleul. S'ensuivit une petite dispute entre les deux, à laquelle Remus mit fin tout aussi rapidement. Pendant que les deux hommes se toisaient du regard, le loup-garou se dit que ce serait peut-être le bon moment pour parler avec le fils de son défunt ami de ses petites escapades journalières. Désirant le prendre en aparté, avec Sirius, il fut interrompu par Theodore qui se mit à questionner Harry. Comme tout le monde, il voulait connaître le fin mot de l'histoire concernant la rencontre fortuite entre eux et l'arrière-grand-père du brun. Finalement, le lycan vit qu'il n'aurait pas à demander quoi que ce soit pour les sorties en cachette du Prince des Gryffondor. Les explications viendraient au courant de la conversation.

« Je voulais te demander, depuis qu'on est rentrés de la sortie de ton anniversaire, pourquoi ton arrière-grand-père m'appelait Petit Sevy ? Et il avait l'air de me connaître mais pas moi.

\- Peut-être est-ce le fait que vous me ressemblez un peu, lorsque j'avais quinze ans, intervint Severus Snape, ne regardant aucune personne précise alors que l'Animagus riait sous cape.

\- Oh l'horreur, s'exclama Blaise à mi-voix.

\- Pardon ? Pouvez-vous répéter ce que vous venez de dire Monsieur Zabini ? l'interrogea Snape, ayant parfaitement compris le commentaire de son élève.

\- Oh le bonheur ! réarrangea-t-il sa réponse pour ne pas risquer une punition à la vue du regard onyx glacial fixé sur lui.

\- Comment ça ? Je n'ai vraiment pas l'impression de vous ressembler, s'exaspéra Nott d'entendre qu'il aurait des points de ressemblance avec leur Directeur de Maison. Sans vous offenser, rajouta-t-il avec un sourire penaud devant le regard peu amène de la terreur des cachots.

\- Avec votre déguisement ce jour-ci, oui. Je peux vous l'affirmer. Vous aviez quelques similitudes avec mon moi adolescent, répondit calmement son professeur.

\- Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est le fait que tu aies dit que la magie n'existait pas, interrompit Draco, désirant comprendre certaines choses, toisant de ses yeux gris ceux verts du brun. Et avoir dit que Poudlard était une école pour surdoués.

\- Charles et Yukio sont tous deux sorciers, lâcha Harry, surprenant toute l'assemblée. Ils ont pour mission de protéger Grand-Papy Eddy des Mangemorts et de Voldemort, poursuivit-il sans faire attention aux tressaillements de tous à l'entente du nom honni du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Comment penses-tu que Charles arrive à tenir une aussi grande demeure à lui seul ? Par la magie, bien sûr. Mais pour mon arrière-grand-père, ils lui disent qu'elle n'existe pas pour le ménager. Déjà qu'il est malade, il vaut mieux éviter toute forme de stress pour empêcher que sa mémoire ne se détériore encore plus. Alors il faut biaiser avec lui, pour l'aider à rester stable. Et éviter qu'il raconte partout notre secret, termina-t-il en précisant ce point important pour les sorciers.

\- Tu veux dire qu'il est atteint…, demanda Remus avant de se faire couper la parole par le Gryffondor.

\- D'Alzheimer, oui, termina-t-il d'un air triste.

\- Qu'est-ce que cette maladie ? s'enquit Luna, ouvrant la bouche pour la première fois.

\- C'est une maladie neurodégénérative, dit Hermione, avant de reprendre ses explications devant les regards interrogateurs de certains. C'est-à-dire une perte progressive des neurones du tissu cérébral. Cela entraîne une perte de mémoire croissante et irréversible des fonctions mentales, en particulier celles de la mémoire. Elle est incurable et c'est la forme la plus fréquente de démence chez les Moldus, récita-t-elle d'un ton docte. Le pire, c'est qu'il n'y a rien pour soigner cela. Cependant il existe des traitements pouvant aider la personne malade, en retardant la progression de cette maladie. Les soins proposés sont d'ordre palliatif et ils ont qu'un effet limité sur les symptômes. Quant à son apparition, les causes exactes restent encore inconnues. Mais elle peut provenir de facteurs génétiques et environnementaux, de certaines anomalies génétiques, des facteurs de risques cardio-vasculaires ou encore d'une intoxication à certains métaux lourds. Et pour les symptômes, en général cela commence par une amnésie, mais le plus étrange est le fait que les souvenirs les plus anciens sont relativement préservés, tenta-t-elle d'expliquer en des termes simplifiés.

\- Au secours ! Mais brûlez-moi tous ces livres pour qu'elle arrête de lire, s'exclama Ginny, devant ce flot de paroles récité par cœur.

\- Faites cela, Mademoiselle Weasley, et je peux vous garantir que je vous mettrai en retenue jusqu'à la fin de votre scolarité à Poudlard. Et j'en ferai de même pour les cinq prochaines générations qui vous succèderons ! »

Déclara Severus d'un ton menaçant, lui lançant un regard glacial à faire pâlir les pôles du Sud et du Nord. Face à ce regard, la jeune fille déglutit avec peine puis se tassa sur elle-même, se faisant toute petite. Elle n'osa plus croiser les yeux onyx de l'espion, de crainte qu'il ne mette à exécution la sentence mentionnée. Et elle n'était pas la seule à se taire, puisque plus personne n'osa redire quoi que ce soit après la menace du professeur de potions. Même Hermione était d'accord avec lui, sauf peut-être les retenues qu'elle trouvait un peu extrêmes. Le silence perdura un instant avant que Millicent ne le rompe.

« Heureusement que chez les sorciers, cette maladie n'existe pas. Elle a l'air terrible, répliqua-t-elle attristée, et craintive devant la menace de Snape.

\- C'est vrai ? Cette maladie n'existe pas chez les sorciers ? demanda Harry surpris.

\- Oui. Quelques maladies Moldues ne se trouvent pas chez nous et inversement. Certaines pathologies sorcières ne sont pas chez vous, intervint Sirius. Par exemple, la Dragoncelle. Mais sinon, il y en a des communes comme la grippe, le rhume, ect, enfin, les affections basiques quoi, conclut-il.

\- Ah d'accord !

\- Sinon, peux-tu nous dire d'où t'es venue l'idée stupide de te rendre tous les jours chez ton arrière-grand-père ? Alors que la plupart des Mangemorts sont à ta recherche ? s'exclama Remus, voulant savoir toute l'histoire, même s'ils devaient se disputer devant tous.

\- Heu… Eh bien… Disons… Que…

\- Que quoi ?

\- J'ai lu le journal intime de maman et… j'ai eu envie de le connaître quand j'ai su qu'il habitait dans les alentours, avoua Harry devant le regard en colère du loup-garou, il crut même apercevoir une lueur dorée dans les yeux ambrés, le terrifiant quelque peu.

\- Et donc, tu t'es dit « Tiens, pourquoi ne pas aller le voir et lui faire coucou ? »… Harry, te rends-tu seulement compte que tu as risqué ta vie comme un gosse stupide ?! s'énerva-t-il devant la bêtise du jeune homme.

\- Mais je me suis habillé avec les habits de maman. On ne pouvait pas me reconnaître…, tenta-t-il de se défendre mais en vain.

\- Là n'est pas la question, Harry, l'interrompit Sirius, excédé de le voir se justifier pour cette frasque, ni du fait qu'il ne se rende pas compte du danger potentiel qu'il encourait en se baladant seul dans les rues.

\- Je…

\- En attendant, je sais que je n'ai pas autorité sur toi mais j'espère que pour ces prochains jours et ce, jusqu'à la sortie au Chemin de Traverse, tu resteras ici, lui conseilla, ou plutôt, lui ordonna le loup-garou.

\- Il a raison. Étant ton parrain, tu es consigné ici, sans possibilité de sortir sans être accompagné par un adulte, lui précisa l'Animagus, ayant déjà joué sur les mots avec ses parents lorsqu'il était lui-même adolescent.

\- Quoi ? Mais c'est injuste… Et si je veux aller voir mon arrière-grand-père ? s'indigna l'adolescent de se voir punir comme un enfant de cinq ans.

\- Cela m'est complétement égal. Je tiens à toi. Comme nous tous ici. Et si pour cela je dois te consigner dans ta chambre au risque que tu me détestes, soit. Mais au moins, tu seras toujours en vie. »

C'est ainsi que la discussion se conclut, sur les dernières paroles de Sirius. Aucun ne les avait interrompus. Même Severus n'avait pas lancé de répliques sarcastiques. Harry, en colère contre eux devant leurs explications, sortit de la pièce. Il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on s'occupe de lui, ni d'être puni de cette manière. Cela le dépassait totalement lorsque l'on s'inquiétait pour lui, alors qu'il ne le méritait même pas aux dires des Dursley. Avant son entrée à Poudlard, et durant les vacances d'été, ses punitions consistaient à être enfermées pour un temps indéterminé dans son placard, sous l'escalier. D'effectuer des tâches ménagères plus ardues les unes que les autres. De se voir privé de nourriture pendant plusieurs jours et/ou recevoir quelques raclées, selon l'humeur de son oncle. Alors être consigné dans sa chambre, sans rien risquer d'autre, le laissait pantois. Quant à l'ancien professeur de Poudlard, il préféra quitter les lieux pour ne pas croiser le regard désolé ou réprobateur des autres. Il s'en voulait de sa réaction envers le brun mais comme l'avait dit l'Animagus, il aimait mieux qu'il les déteste que de le voir en danger ou pire, mort.

* * *

Lorsque Molly Weasley arriva à l'Impasse du Tisseur, elle fut surprise de l'ambiance pesante. Personne ne pipait mot. Même ses questions restèrent sans réponses. Intriguée, elle se dit que peut-être, durant le repas, elle saurait toute l'histoire. En attendant, elle s'installa derrière les fourneaux et se mit en devoir de préparer de bons petits plats. Pendant ce temps, son plus jeune fils, réticent à venir ici, partit se réfugier dans une pièce qu'il savait vide. Ron ne voulait toujours pas voir ses ex-amis, et encore moins les Serpentard. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi et comment Harry et Hermione étaient vite devenus amis avec eux. Ni même qu'ils leur pardonnent toutes les disputes, les insultes et les moqueries subies depuis leur première année à Poudlard. C'était inconcevable. Pour lui, c'était tout bonnement une trahison. Il devait y avoir une explication à leur soudaine volonté de faire ami-ami avec eux. C'était forcément ça. Cela ne pouvait être autre chose. Ils avaient dû être soumis sous le sortilège de l'Impérium, ou ils avaient bu une potion contrôlant l'esprit à leur insu. Ce devait être la seule solution possible. Fort de cette idée, il se promit de chercher un moyen pour leur faire retrouver la raison avant qu'il ne soit trop tard pour les aider.

Hermione vit Ron passer devant elle sans la remarquer. Elle voulut le saluer mais lorsqu'elle vit le regard déterminé de celui-ci, elle préféra ne rien faire. Elle gardait encore un souvenir amer quand il leur avait dit ce qu'il pensait d'eux. Entendre une fois de plus la façon dont il les voyait, Harry et elle, lui suffisait amplement. Pas la peine de réitérer ce mauvais moment et d'envenimer la colère du roux. De toute façon, elle avait d'autres chats à fouetter. Elle patienta juste un instant avant de monter les escaliers pour rejoindre son meilleur ami. Au cours de sa montée, elle réfléchissait à ce qu'elle pourrait lui dire. Rien ne lui venait. Soupirant, la jeune sorcière haussa les épaules. Elle choisit donc de faire au feeling, suivant ce qu'il dirait. Cela serait plus simple que de se creuser la tête à trouver des excuses pour expliquer sa présence. Ne sachant comment, ses pensées dérivèrent sur Pansy qui l'avait consolée après la dispute. Avec honte, elle se souvint d'avoir mouillé le haut de celle-ci. Par la suite, la Serpentard n'avait cessé de lui répéter que cela lui était égal. Ensuite, sans comprendre comment, elles s'étaient mises à parler de la fameuse soirée d'anniversaire. Chacune présenta des excuses à l'autre simultanément avant de rire de la situation. Et donc, tour à tour, elles prirent la parole pour expliquer ce dont elles se souvenaient, complétant ainsi les trous noirs causés par l'alcool.

À la fin, elles se serrèrent la main avant que Hermione tire sur le bras de Pansy pour une accolade amicale. Bien sûr, la Gryffondor n'avait pas vu les rougeurs sur les joues de l'autre jeune fille quand elle la relâcha, partant simplement rejoindre sa chambre. Elle la laissa statufiée face à cet acte soudain, mais heureuse et espérant que cela se réitérerait avec le temps, voire plus.

Elle revint au moment présent lorsqu'elle arriva devant la porte de son ami. Soufflant une dernière fois, elle frappa trois coups puis entra sans attendre l'autorisation. Face à elle, Harry était couché sur le lit, dos à l'entrée. Hermione combla la distance entre eux puis s'assit sur le matelas. Ils restèrent silencieux. Aucun des deux ne brisa le moment présent. Chacun ruminait ses pensées. Finalement, ne supportant pas cette attente interminable, elle entama la discussion en exprimant l'inquiétude que tous ressentaient pour lui.

« Ils s'inquiètent sincèrement pour toi, tu sais ! Comme nous tous.

\- …

\- Et si tu venais manger ? lui proposa-t-elle, changeant de sujet en espérant le faire parler.

\- Je ne peux pas. Je suis consigné dans ma chambre, répliqua-t-il avec ironie sans se retourner pour lui faire face.

\- Harry, cesse d'être ridicule. Ils t'ont demandé de ne plus sortir de chez Snape sans être accompagné d'un adulte. Ils ne t'ont pas dit de rester cloîtré dans ta chambre jusqu'à ce qu'on aille faire les achats pour les cours. Alors arrête de faire l'enfant et viens manger avec nous, dit-elle, exaspérée du comportement enfantin de son ami.

\- Non merci, j'ai pas faim. Je suis fatigué, répondit Harry, ne se retournant toujours pas.

\- Tu rigoles là ? Si la brise venait maintenant, tu t'envolerais comme une plume tellement tu es maigre, lui reprocha la brune, inquiète quant à l'état de santé de son ami.

\- … »

Hermione était exaspérée de son comportement. Elle se trouvait face à ce mur en béton armé. Voilà l'image que renvoyait Harry. Inspirant profondément, elle se coucha sur le lit, se collant au dos de son meilleur ami. Elle passa un bras par-dessus celui-ci, croisa ses doigts avec ceux du Gryffondor. Son second bras se plaça entre le matelas et le cou pour l'enlacer par devant, puis posa sa tête sur celle à la chevelure ébène. Seules les petites caresses du pouce de la jeune fille sur la main de son têtu d'ami prouvèrent qu'ils ne dormaient pas. À nouveau, aucun ne parla. Gardant juste le silence. Écoutant simplement les sons étouffés qui fusaient à travers la porte close. Si quelqu'un venait à passer devant la chambre de Harry, il pourrait croire que personne n'était présent dans la pièce. La jeune fille décida de briser la sérénité des lieux.

« Harry. Tu m'inquiètes, murmura Hermione. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit. Tu es mon ami. Non. Tu es un petit frère pour moi, se corrigea-t-elle. Sirius et Remus ne te veulent pas de mal, tu sais. Ils t'aiment énormément. Ils s'inquiètent pour ta santé autant que pour ta sécurité. Ils ne souhaitent que ton bonheur.

\- …

\- Je sais que tu n'as pas l'habitude d'avoir des punitions de ce genre. Je n'imagine pas celles que tu as dû recevoir dans ta « famille. » Mais tu ne devrais pas leur en vouloir de te protéger. Ils le font pour ton bien, plaida la brune en faveur des deux adultes. Ils font tout ça parce qu'ils t'aiment assez pour que tu les détestes.

\- …

\- Harry, s'il te plaît, parle-moi. Ne te renferme pas sur toi-même, insista-t-elle.

\- …

\- Très bien, je vais te laisser, se résigna-t-elle devant le mutisme de son meilleur ami.

\- C'est pas contre eux que j'en ais, mais contre moi-même d'avoir agi de cette façon. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. »

L'interrompit Harry, des larmes dans la voix, se retournant pour lui faire face. Ils cherchèrent une position plus confortable pour rester couchés. Lorsqu'ils trouvèrent enfin, ils restèrent face à face, sans bouger. Le jeune homme n'essaya même pas de cacher sa tristesse. Cela n'aurait servi à rien puisque la Gryffondor avait déjà remarqué les quelques larmes coulant sur ses joues. Il se laissa faire quand, avec tendresse, elle les lui sécha, lui souriant gentiment. Ses yeux noisette brillaient d'une lueur inquiète. Il s'en voulut de lui faire ressentir ça. Néanmoins, il vit son amie attendre avec patience qu'il se calme seul. Quand ce fut fait, ils se dévisagèrent longuement, leurs doigts toujours entrelacés. Cependant, ils durent se lever dès que la voix de Molly retentit à travers toute la maison, appelant tout le monde à venir manger. D'un regard, Hermione lui intima – ou plutôt lui ordonna – de l'accompagner pour le repas. Acceptant difficilement du fait de son appétit coupé, Harry fit un rapide brin de toilette pour enlever les quelques traces prouvant qu'il avait pleuré.

Cela fait, ils descendirent les escaliers sans un mot, se tenant par la main, laissant juste le calme apaisant prendre place entre eux. Arrivés à la cuisine, il s'arrêta devant la porte, appréhendant la réaction de Sirius et de Remus quant à son attitude puérile. Hermione tenta de l'apaiser sur ce point, lui promettant qu'ils ne lui en tenaient pas rigueur, qu'il n'avait donc pas de souci à se faire. Ne la croyant qu'à moitié, il entra dans la pièce à la suite de son amie. Tout de suite, il remarqua les deux adultes dans un coin qui le fixaient. Il détourna son regard honteux, ne désirant se confronter à eux devant un public avide de ragots. De ce fait, il ne vit pas les lueurs de tristesse affluer dans leurs yeux face à ce geste. Les deux jeunes s'assirent côte à côte puis se servirent de saumon et de riz. Ainsi donc, le repas se passa dans un silence total. La seule source de bruit fut celui des couverts raclant les assiettes.

À la fin du repas, Molly n'était pas plus avancée qu'à son arrivée. Ses questions avaient été posées dans le vide puisque personne n'avait pris la peine de lui répondre. Elle vit bien qu'ils n'étaient pas dans leur assiette. C'est pourquoi, dans la logique des choses, elle se dit que cela devait être en rapport avec le fait qu'ils restaient enfermés tous les jours, sans vraiment pouvoir sortir à leur guise. Son côté maternel prit donc le dessus. Elle se promit d'en parler avec Dumbledore pour le convaincre de les laisser prendre l'air durant une journée, avant de faire les achats pour Poudlard. Décidée, elle appela son fils, Ron, salua les autres puis tous deux transplanèrent. Une fois qu'ils furent loin, chacun se leva pour se préparer à se coucher. De toute façon, il n'y avait plus grand-chose faire. Alors pourquoi rester là, à ne rien faire et à regarder dans le vide ? En chemin pour rejoindre les chambres, Hermione prit Harry à part puis lui demanda s'il était d'accord qu'elle vienne dormir avec lui. D'abord surpris par sa proposition, il réfléchit un instant avant de lui dire ce qu'il en pensait.

« Mais enfin Mione, on est pas un couple, dit-il sans détour, comme si c'était l'évidence.

\- Roooh, Harry. On est au XXème siècle tout de même. Deux personnes de sexes opposés peuvent très bien dormir ensemble, dans le même lit, sans forcément coucher, déclara Hermione, comme si elle parlait d'un sujet quelconque.

\- Cou… Cou… Coucher ? balbutia un Harry rouge.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je te l'ai dit avant, tu es mon frère de cœur. Et puis de toute façon, ça me ferait trop bizarre si ça allait plus loin, lança-t-elle, amusé par la candeur du petit brun.

\- Mione ! s'offusqua-t-il devant ses propos.

\- Je plaisante. Tu ne m'intéresses pas le moins du monde, ne t'inquiète pas. Alors ? Je peux venir dormir avec toi ou non ?

\- Encore heureux que je ne t'intéresse pas. Alors soit, pourquoi pas, accepta-t-il sans trouver de raisons valables pour refuser la proposition de son amie.

\- Super. Je vais chercher mes affaires et je te rejoins, s'enthousiasma la Gryffondor.

\- J'accepte si tu ne viens pas avec des livres pour passer la soirée, lui précisa-t-il avant de la laisser partir.

\- Alors on va faire quoi ? ronchonna la brune.

\- Pourquoi ne pas jouer à des jeux Moldus puisque les autres ne les connaissent pas ?

\- Comme quoi par exemple ?

\- Que dirais-tu d'une partie de cartes ?

\- Ça me va, même si je ne suis pas très douée !

\- Pareil pour moi. Au moins, nous serons à égalité. »

Heureuse de passer la soirée avec son meilleur ami, elle alla dans sa chambre récupérer les affaires nécessaires pour la nuit. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas passé un moment seuls, alors le faire aujourd'hui leur permettrait de se retrouver un peu. Ils pourraient parler de tout et de rien pour ainsi rattraper le temps perdu. Surtout qu'à Poudlard, ce genre de soirées ne pouvait se faire, puisqu'il était interdit aux garçons d'aller dans le dortoir des filles. Quand elle eut tout dans les mains, Ginny la retint en lui disant que ce n'était pas très bien vu pour une jeune fille convenable de passer une nuit avec un homme sans être mariés. Ce à quoi Hermione rétorqua que ne venant pas d'une bonne famille, cela ne faisait rien qu'elle dorme en charmante compagnie. Leur souhaitant bonne nuit, elle sortit de la pièce aussi vite que l'éclair. Montant les marches, elle réfléchit aux différents sujets dont elle désirait traiter avec son ami. Mais plus elle avait d'idées, moins elle trouvait que cela ferait naturel. Alors elle abandonna vite fait la recherche au profit de la spontanéité. Ce serait bien plus amusant de discuter au feeling.

Lorsque Hermione arriva au dernier étage pour passer la soirée avec son meilleur ami, elle se figea face aux yeux mercure intenses qui l'observaient. Elle avait l'étrange impression de passer un examen minutieux alors qu'il la sondait tel un scanner médical. Déglutissant, elle soutint le regard gris. Ils restèrent à se fixer plusieurs secondes avant qu'il ne daigne la laisser continuer son chemin. Dès que sa main se saisit de la poignée de porte, Draco la prévint qu'il ne souhaitait pas entendre de bruits venant de leur part. Levant les yeux au ciel, la brune lui répondit par curiosité ce que cela pourrait lui faire si du bruit se faisait entendre. Le blond répondit simplement qu'il avait besoin de ses heures de sommeil pour ne pas être acariâtre le lendemain, ce à quoi elle ne put s'empêcher de rétorquer que cela ne changerait pas de d'habitude… juste avant de se précipiter dans la chambre de Harry pour ne pas subir la colère du Serpentard. Cette entrée soudaine surprit le brun qui ne s'attendait pas à une telle impatience venant de sa meilleure amie. Surtout que pour patienter, au lieu de tourner en rond dans la pièce, il avait décidé de ranger un peu le désordre apparent. Alors la voir arriver en trombe, les bras chargés d'affaires et les yeux brillants de malice, il se mit à douter de ce qui allait se passer.

Hermione remarqua Harry à genoux, devant la porte ouverte de l'armoire, un pull dans les mains. Lui souriant, elle posa ce qu'elle tenait puis se plaça à ses côtés pour l'aider à finir de ranger. À eux deux, ils ne mirent qu'une petite dizaine de minutes pour terminer cette tâche. Une fois cette besogne terminée, le brun proposa de se changer chacun son tour dans la salle de bain. Proposition acceptée avec plaisir par la jeune fille. Quand tous les deux troquèrent leurs vêtements contre leurs pyjamas, ils s'assirent sur le matelas, qui était bien plus confortable que le sol. La Gryffondor s'empara d'un jeu de cartes traînant par-là puis les distribua. Tout en jouant, elle se mit à parler innocemment du bal. Elle voulait absolument savoir ce qu'il en pensait de l'invitation, plus que bienvenue certes. Notamment les propos écrits par son arrière-grand-père au vue de la situation tendue dans le monde sorcier. Des propos qui soulevaient des questions, puisqu'étant un simple Moldu, il n'était pas censé savoir ce qui se passait réellement dans le monde magique. Et que cela était étrange dans le fait qu'il avait visé juste concernant la prochaine guerre qui se préparait. Le jeune homme ne sut que lui répondre car lui-même trouvait anormal qu'un Moldu pressente une belligérance. Ils finirent par laisser le silence prendre la place durant presque une heure, commentant sur diverses choses sans queue ni tête.

Au bout d'un moment, Hermione lui confia une étonnante hypothèse en lui exprimant les conclusions auxquelles elle était parvenue à force de réfléchir. Elle lui expliqua qu'à la lecture de la lettre, elle avait eu l'impression que c'était leur Directeur de Poudlard qui l'avait écrite. Harry pouffa sur cette supposition saugrenue sans voir qu'elle prenait la mouche. La voyant boudeuse, il se calma, puis la rassura sur le fait qu'il ne ricanait nullement de la théorie énoncée. Mais au contraire. Il lui affirma avoir eu la même sensation. Après plusieurs relectures, il avait pensé que son bisaïeul était une sorte de Dumbledore version Moldu. Ils se fixèrent un instant avant d'éclater de rire devant l'absurdité de la chose. Comment imaginer qu'un des plus puissants sorciers reconnu dans le monde magique ne devienne qu'un simple homme sans pouvoirs ? Difficile de le penser après toutes ces années passées à Poudlard.

Secouant la tête, Hermione finit par capituler avec les cartes. Elle voyait bien qu'aucun des deux ne savaient grand-chose des règles de bases, alors pourquoi continuer un jeu sans qu'il ne puisse y avoir de vainqueur ? Autant laisser tomber plutôt que de jouer dans le vide. Approuvant son amie, Harry les délaissa pour se coucher sous la couverture, vite suivit par la brune. Ils restèrent à observer les rainures du bois du plafond. Tout à coup, le jeune homme exprima sa joie de participer au bal. Lui demandant pourquoi, il lui répondit simplement qu'il porterait la tenue des hommes de l'époque victorienne, et que cela le changerait de ce qu'il mettait toujours pour ce genre de soirées. Peinée, elle lui avoua que ceci ne pouvait se faire.

« Pourquoi je ne pourrais pas en porter ?

\- Harry, tu es Petite Lily pour ton arrière-grand-père, et non son arrière-petit-fils, lui répondit-elle, contrite.

\- Quoi ? Non, c'est injuste. J'en ai marre de devoir m'habiller comme une fille. Il y en a marre des robes. Je suis un mec et non une fille. Alors pourquoi je ne pourrais pas m'habiller en conséquence, s'énerva le brun, croisant les bras sur son torse tout en boudant.

\- Harry, il y a des hommes qui portent des kilts en Écosse, tu sais, lui rappela-t-elle innocemment.

\- Je ne suis pas écossais. Je suis anglais. Et pourquoi tu me parles de kilt ? Je n'en porte pas que je sache. Et je ne me balade pas sans sous-vêtements dès que je mets une robe, débita-t-il rapidement. Donc, je demande, pourquoi dois-je m'habiller avec des tenues pour femme au lieu des tenues pour homme ? C'est insensé.

\- Tu n'aimes pas mettre des robes ? s'enquit la jeune fille, amusée du comportement enfantin du Gryffondor malgré elle, continuant à le taquiner.

\- Je te rappelle que sur mon extrait de naissance, c'est écrit que je suis de sexe masculin et non féminin. Alors je ne comprends pas pourquoi je dois me travestir pour le plaisir de vous tous, lui confia-t-il.

\- J'imagine que ça ne doit pas être agréable de t'habiller en femme. Malgré tout ce que tu peux en penser, ça te va bien, le réconforta Hermione du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Et aussi, certaines robes te vont bien mieux qu'à la plupart des filles.

\- Draco a dit la même chose à mon anniversaire, se rappela-t-il soudainement.

\- Ah parce que maintenant c'est Draco et plus Malfoy ? Et c'est depuis quand ce changement ? demanda-t-elle, curieuse et avide d'en savoir plus.

\- Raaah… Tais-toi, je dors, se renfrogna le Gryffondor, se couchant sur le côté en se cachant sous la couette.

\- Hé bien pour une personne qui dort, tu causes pas mal. »

Dit-elle dans un éclat de rire. Ils continuèrent à parler de tout et de rien. Toutefois, ils durent s'arrêter lorsque Draco ouvrit la porte à la volée tout en s'exclamant vouloir dormir, mais que deux stupides Gryffondors bavards comme des pies l'en empêchaient. Les deux concernés pouffèrent à cet éclat de voix soudain, se cachant sous l'édredon. Maugréant contre eux, il termina sa tirade sur le fait qu'il avait besoin de ses heures de sommeil pour être en pleine forme. Et que s'il ne les avait pas, il devenait insupportable et de ce fait, se vengerait sur eux le lendemain. Comprenant, et ne souhaitant subir le courroux du blond, ils lui souhaitèrent une bonne nuit étouffée, étant toujours dissimulés sous la couverture. Secouant la tête sur leur attitude infantile, il referma la porte non sans les avertir une dernière fois. Quand ils entendirent le silence revenir, ils ne purent retenir leur fou rire. Finalement, ils capitulèrent contre la bataille de rester éveillé encore un moment pour se laisser bercer jusqu'au pays des songes.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Draco retournait dans son lit tranquillement après que le silence ait pris place. Une fois couché dans ses draps, ses orbes argentés fixaient la porte de sa chambre. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais pour la énième fois, son cœur se pinçait lorsqu'il avait vu Harry en compagnie de Hermione dans le même lit. Il aurait voulu que Potter refuse la demande de la jeune née-Moldue. Il ne supportait pas cette situation. Il était énervé sans comprendre pourquoi. D'ailleurs, il en avait assez de ressentir toujours ce sentiment le prendre dès qu'il était question du petit brun. De plus, il n'avait même pas eu l'occasion de parler de cela avec ses parents. Car depuis leur arrivée, ils étaient occupés entre les réunions avec les membres de l'Ordre et celles avec les Mangemorts… alors difficile de trouver du temps pour les alpaguer et poser toutes les questions désirées. Et cette façon de passer ses vacances était nouvelle pour lui. Habituellement, ses vacances d'été, il les passait en compagnie de ses amis et de ses parents au bord de la mer. Il était donc plus facile d'avoir un moment tranquille pour discuter. Soupirant de lassitude, il tenta de penser à autre chose, sans toutefois trouver un sujet intéressant.

De toute façon, outre ne pas voir ses parents au gré de ses envies, c'était le fait de devoir rester enfermé tous les jours qui commençait à lui peser, l'énervant davantage à chaque jour qui passait. Sans oublier que plus le temps s'écoulait, plus il se sentait frustré. Surtout que depuis son quinzième anniversaire, au mois de juin, il avait enchaîné les coups d'un soir. Alors tout stopper du jour au lendemain n'était pas facile. Heureusement qu'il avait sa main droite comme compagne. Sinon, nul doute qu'il aurait perdu la tête depuis fort longtemps. La seule fois où il s'était sentit pleinement satisfait avait été la fameuse nuit passée avec Harry. Par contre, il ne se souvenait pas de tous les détails avec précision. Il avait juste eu cette sensation d'avoir passé une fantastique nuit et qu'il désirait recommencer, à son réveil, le lendemain. Ce qui était très surprenant de sa part puisqu'avec les autres partenaires, il n'avait jamais ressenti ce besoin de vouloir plus qu'une nuit. Il passait une soirée avec eux et les délaissait au profit d'un nouveau compagnon, le jour suivant. S'ils souhaitaient réitérer une nouvelle nuit, ils venaient à lui et il acceptait leur demande. Jamais il n'allait vers eux.

Ainsi, se dire qu'il désirait passer une nuit de plus avec Harry dans ses bras le surpris. Et même y penser l'énervait et l'embrouillait encore plus. Soupirant, il se retourna, montrant son dos à la porte puis tenta de trouver le sommeil. C'est sur ses pensées étranges concernant un jeune homme aux cheveux ébène et aux prunelles émeraude qu'il finit par s'endormir, se promettant une fois de plus de parler avec ses parents le plus rapidement possible.

* * *

Et voilà. Dumbledore accepte que ses élèves aillent s'amuser au bal donné par Edward Evans. De ce fait, vous allez le revoir pour ceux et celles qui l'appréciaient ^w^ Aussi, je sais que ce chapitre n'avance pas trop mais il fallait bien donner quelques explications quant aux escapades secrètes de notre petit Harry ;) Ensuite, dites-moi, vous vous imaginez comment les tenues de nos personnages préférés dans le chapitre suivant ?

J'espère vous revoir au chapitre 15 qui sera publié le lundi 29 juin :D

À tout bientôt,

Sabou


	15. Chapter 15

**Auteur :** ben l'auteur de cette histoire, c'est moi, Sabou \\*o*/

**Correcteur :** Virgo Slytherin (chapitres 1 à ?)

**Avertissement :** cette histoire contient des relations homosexuelles, c'est-à-dire qu'il y aura des relations entre hommes ainsi que des relations entre femmes. Si cela vous dégoûte, vous pouvez revenir en arrière et choisir une autre histoire. Sinon, il y a une petite croix rouge en haut, à droite de votre écran pour fermer la page. Je ne vous en voudrais pas puisque comme on dit, chacun ses goûts et ses couleurs, et qu'il faut de tout pour faire un monde ;-) Et il y aura aussi du M-preg ce qui signifie une grossesse masculine *o*

**Disclamer :** à ce qu'il paraît, faut le faire et donc, je ne peux y échapper. Juste prévenir que tous les personnages de Harry Potter ainsi que les lieux ne sont pas les miens mais qu'ils appartiennent à l'auteur J.K. Rowling et ce, malgré les nombreuses négociations que nous avons eues pour que je puisse les prendre pour moi et qui se sont soldées par des échecs. Même si la plupart des personnages et des lieux lui appartiennent, j'en ai quelques-uns qui sont les miens dont les enfants de nos héros du monde sorcier ainsi que le lieu où ils vivent leur vie pleinement (pour certains), sans oublier deux ou trois personnages qui aideront à faire avancer l'histoire de nos protagonistes ^^

**Genre :** romance, famille,

**Rating :** M pour les lemon qu'il y aura *w*

**Pairing :** en principal, Drarry, il y aura d'autres couples également (mais c'est une surprise donc pchuteuh :3) et OOC.

**Résumé :** Comment faire lorsque l'on devient parent alors qu'on est soi-même encore un adolescent ? Alors que notre éducation n'est pas encore terminée et qu'il faut faire celle de son enfant ? Comment notre entourage réagit face à cela ? Comment concilier notre vie d'ado à celle de parent ? Telles sont les questions que tout jeune se pose lorsqu'il se trouve dans ce genre de situation et qu'il faut y faire face sans possibilité de retour en arrière. C'est ce que nos héros vont découvrir…

**Note de l'auteur :** Hello et bienvenu pour ce nouveau chapitre :D Je sais qu'il est hypra tôt mais comme je pars pour la journée à Europa park avec des amies et que je ne voulais pas faillir à ma promesse de publier les lundis, chaque deux semaine, je me suis levée exprès plus tôt pour pouvoir le faire, rien que pour vous. C'est surtout aussi que je ne savais pas à quelle heure je rentrais ojd donc il valait mieux le faire maintenant que de publier demain *o* Alors savourez bien ce nouveau chapitre pendant que je dévale les montagnes russes *w* Et dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé )

Alors, je tiens à remercier **Haru-carnage**, **stormtrooper2**, **Miss Homme Enceinte 2**, **77Hildegard**, **shanekitsunestiles**, **brigitte26** et **shenendoahcalyssa**. Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews. Merci également aux personnes qui me lisent sans laisser une trace de leur passage. Merci aussi à ceux et celles qui me mettent en favoris et en follow. Ça me touche bcp quand je vois les chiffres car malgré tout, même si vous ne dites rien, les chiffres parlent pour vous :p Je n'oublie pas non plus les personnes n'étant pas inscrites sur le site et qui m'écrivent tout de même. Toutes vos réponses se trouvent sur mon blog dont l'adresse se trouve sur mon profil. Je vous invite donc à vous y rendre pour jeter un œil à votre réponse ) Je vais donc vous laisser tranquille afin que vous puissiez lire ce nouveau chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaise tout autant que les précédents.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

_**/!\ Attention, chapitre non corrigé. Je changerais de chapitre une fois qu'il sera corrigé / !\**_

* * *

_**Est-ce que tu regrettes ?**_

_**Chapitre 15 : Soir de bal**_

_C'est vraiment super de pouvoir assister au bal. Les autres étaient vraiment contents quand ils ont appris la bonne nouvelle... On va pouvoir sortir un peu, parce que voir ces mêmes murs depuis le début des vacances commençaient vraiment à devenir lassant... Et de rencontrer d'autres personnes que celles de l'Ordre va aussi nous faire du bien... Avoir des discussions insouciantes et oublier cette future guerre seront bénéfique pour notre moral. Vivement le jour du bal. Ça va être long d'attendre mais pas le choix. Va falloir le faire... De plus, j'ai reçu une lettre du Ministère me demandant de me rendre au Département de la justice magique pour, soi-disant, avoir fait usage de la magie de façon abusive au début du mois de juillet. Ils sont vraiment bêtes ces fonctionnaires... Qu'est-ce que j'aurais dû faire lorsque les Détraqueurs nous attaquaient, Dudley et moi ? Rester gentiment là, à attendre comme un gentil petit toutou ? Non. J'ai juste lancé le Patronus pour nous protéger. Et après y être allé avec Monsieur Weasley, ils voulaient me renvoyer de Poudlard parce que j'avais récidivé d'après eux. Heureusement que Dumbledore a révoqué cette décision durant mon audience disciplinaire. D'ailleurs, je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi il préférait détailler les juges qui parlementaient alors que je tentais d'accrocher son regard. C'est vraiment étrange ce comportement..._

Les semaines passèrent à une vitesse folle. Entre finir les devoirs de vacances, fêter l'anniversaire de Ginny – qui cette fois se passa sans alcool et avec la présence des adultes – les quelques fous rires, les différentes découvertes d'objets moldus par les non-initiés et expliqués par Harry et Hermione – qui étaient pour certains utiles d'après les Serpentard – le fameux jour du bal était enfin arrivé. Déjà la veille, ils étaient tous en effervescences de savoir qu'ils passeraient une nuit loin de ces lieux. Ils en avaient plus qu'assez de ces murs. Alors quand le dernier lundi du mois d'août pointa le bout de son nez, ils étaient déjà debout aux premières lueurs de l'aube. Chacun s'affairait à terminer ses tâches s'en rechigner, pour ne pas se voir interdire de se rendre au bal.

Peu après le repas de midi, tout le monde se sépara en petits groupes pour éviter de trop attirer l'attention sur eux. C'est ainsi que Yukio et Charles les accueillirent les uns après les autres, durant presque une heure entière. Tous deux reconnurent une partie des membres de l'Ordre pour les avoir parfois aperçus brièvement, dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Cependant, pour n'éveiller les soupçons, ils firent comme si de rien n'était, et inversement. Impatients, les jeunes tentèrent à de nombreuses reprises de jeter un petit coup d'œil aux décorations dans le jardin de l'arrière-cour. Mais à chaque fois qu'ils atteignaient leur but, un membre du personnel les empêchait d'aller plus loin et leur sommait de retourner en arrière. C'était comme si une petite alarme silencieuse sonnait à leurs oreilles, dès qu'ils dépassaient une certaine limite et venaient les dissuader de continuer plus loin. Dépités, ils consentirent à regagner leurs amis.

Quand quinze heures carillonnèrent sur le coucou de la salle de séjour, le majordome somma à tous de le suivre. Face aux regards interrogateurs de certains, il leur expliqua qu'il les menait dans différentes pièces pour se changer afin d'être convenable pour la soirée. Alors qu'il suivait le mouvement, Harry se sentit tirer par le bras et se faire éloigner des autres.

« Allez Petite Lily. Tu vas venir avec moi. Je vais t'aider à t'habiller ! »

S'exclama une Yukio enthousiaste. Ils partirent tous les deux dans la direction opposée, laissant les invités aux bons soins de Charles. Personne ne l'aida à se sortir de cette impasse. Les adolescentes lui firent juste un salut de la main avant de n'être plus à portée de vue, au détour d'un couloir. Harry se laissa guider par l'infirmière. De toute façon, il ne se sentait pas la force de se soustraire sous la force qu'elle mettait pour le garder près d'elle. Ils marchèrent rapidement pour enfin arriver dans la chambre appartenant autrefois à sa mère. Il ne fallut pas moins de trois heures de préparation pour qu'il soit enfin présentable pour la soirée. Rien n'avait été laissé au hasard. La tenue, les chaussures, les cheveux, les bijoux, tout y était passé. Se regardant dans la glace, il ne sut par quel miracle elle avait réussi à faire une telle coupe avec ses cheveux mi-longs. Durant toute la préparation, elle lui apprit les rudiments de base pour un bal. Sauf la petite leçon de danse qui fut infructueuse. Quand enfin, elle considéra son travail achevé, elle sourit de toutes ses dents puis se changea aussi pour rejoindre les invités.

* * *

Ils savaient que des invités étaient déjà présents, après avoir entendu la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée sonner à plusieurs reprises. Mais ils durent attendre dans le hall, les deux retardataires. Pour passer le temps, tous se remémorèrent leur séance d'habillage. Chacun s'était vu proposé diverses tenues avant de choisir celle qui lui plaisait. Le personnel les avait alors aidés à se préparer pour la soirée à venir. Les aidant à fermer leurs tenues compliquées pour certaines, les coiffants à leur guise, les parfumant, etc. ils eurent droit à une préparation digne de ce nom. Les hommes étaient vêtus de façon classique, sans trop d'extravagances. Pour leurs cheveux, cela avait été rapide. Juste un shampouinage et un démêlage. Quelques coups de ciseaux pour rafraîchir un peu, et un rasage comme à l'époque. Les jeunes filles portaient des robes avec jupe et corsage cousus. La jupe comportait une légère traîne, tandis que le corsage était simple et avec une basque coupée en pointe. Les manches, quant à elles, étaient larges pour certaines. Les couleurs divergeaient de l'une à l'autre.

Hermione avait opté pour une couleur fraîche en portant du violet au décolleté carré à petites manches courtes couvrant les épaules. La fermeture était un laçage sur le devant ainsi que dans le dos épousant parfaitement sa silhouette. Ses cheveux étaient relevés et attachés par une broche ornée de pierres précieuses pour former une demi-queue de cheval, laissant de belles ondulations descendre dans son dos. À ses côtés, Millicent portait une robe bordeaux à l'échancrure en cœur. Pour sa coiffure, elle avait décidé de ramener sur un côté ses cheveux, et ensuite réaliser une grosse tresse qu'elle avait positionnée autour de sa tête. Le reste de sa chevelure tombait en une belle cascade bouclée sur son épaule.

Pansy présentait une robe aux tons sobres, lui dénudant les épaules. Par-dessus la robe blanche, un voile noir aux motifs floraux brodés recouvrait en grande partie la tenue. Pour sa chevelure, elle alliait élégance et originalité. Une grosse tresse traversait le derrière de sa tête, avec une longue mèche ondulée descendant dans son dos et sur sa poitrine. Enfin, une fleur avait été positionnée sur le côté de sa tête. Sur un petit nuage, Ginny montrait fièrement sa robe verte pastelle à l'encolure bateau à sa mère. Pour sa part, elle avait opté en une grosse tresse traversant le bas de sa tête et se terminant en de longues mèches ondulées sur un côté, à l'avant. Plus loin, Luna s'était assise, attendant que Harry arrive. Sa robe était parme avec un découpé en V. Contrairement aux jeunes filles qui avaient laissé les cheveux détachés, elle portait une coiffure tout en boucles. Elle les avait coiffés vers l'arrière, puis les avait attachés pour former un genre de chignon très élégant, enjolivé d'un bijou scintillant en forme de nœud.

Dans un coin du hall, Draco s'appuyait contre le mur. Il était tout de noir vêtu puisque cette couleur faisait loi durant cette période. Une veste à la coupe large cachait une chemise blanche à col haut, agrémenté d'une cravate nouée noire en nœud papillon. Il ne cessait de desserrer le col en passant son doigt entre le tissu et son cou, car cela le dérangeait un peu de sentir quelque chose enserrer sa gorge. Par-dessous le veston, il portait un gilet vert foncé droit discrètement orné de boutons argentés. Quant au pantalon, il était peu large et tombait droit sur des bottes vernies. Un chapeau aux bords évasés et relevés sur les côtés était posé sur sa tête, pour parfaire sa tenue. Les autres hommes de leur petit groupe présentaient la même tenue sauf pour la couleur du gilet qui différait pour chacun.

Il en avait plus qu'assez d'attendre. Pourquoi ce stupide Gryffondor ne pouvait-il pas se dépêcher un peu ? C'était compréhensible de se faire attendre mais pas à ce point-là, tout de même. Il allait pester une fois encore lorsque des murmures interrompirent son geste. Il se tourna vers la source de ces chuchotements. Voyant qu'ils regardaient en haut des escaliers, il suivit la direction. Son cœur rata plusieurs battements devant la vision. Il avait devant lui une vénusté telle décrite dans les différents poèmes des poètes du XVIIIème siècle.

Harry descendait les escaliers sous les regards ébahis par son accoutrement. Il était habillé d'une robe bleue-nuit au large décolleté, laissant ses épaules dénudées, et lui cintrant la taille. Une broderie noire aux motifs compliqués était brodée tout autour du large col. Ainsi que sur le devant de la tunique, se terminant en pointe vers le bas, tandis qu'un cercle en une vague large entourait le bas du vêtement. À l'arrière, du tissu remontait un peu, se terminant par un nœud, malgré la légère traîne visible. Ses cheveux eurent mêmes droits à un bon coup de peigne. Maintenant, ils étaient ondulés. Une mèche avait été ramenée sur le dessus de la tête et balayée sur un côté. Les cheveux des côtés de la tête avaient été amenés sur le dessus, de façon à dégager le visage. Enfin, un diadème de perles et fleurs de cristal entrelacées, plaqué or blanc, rappelant les coiffures antiques, trônait sur sa tête, enjolivant la coiffure.

Tout comme les jeunes sorcières arborant une coloration rouge sur les lèvres, il n'avait pas de maquillage mais juste un léger rouge à lèvres, accentuant la rougeur de sa bouche. La célèbre cicatrice, qui le caractérisait tant, avait été cachée par un fond de teint, certainement. Ses lunettes furent tronquées par des lentilles, laissant apercevoir l'éclat d'émeraude dans ce regard vert si particulier. Un scintillement attira son regard gris. Autour du cou du jeune homme se trouvait un collier en or fin avec une pierre améthyste en forme de larme. Malgré qu'il sache que c'était un garçon, il le trouvait sublime. Féerique. D'une beauté enchanteresse. Pour lui, il était l'incarnation divine de l'esthétique parfaite semblable à la déesse grecque de l'amour et de la beauté, Aphrodite. Mais jamais il ne le dirait de vive-voix, même sous la contrainte, il nierait tout en bloc.

Un coup de coude dans ses côtes le ramena sur terre. Blaise le regardait avec un sourire goguenard. Draco haussa un sourcil, l'interrogeant sur son attitude. Le métis lui répondit, en murmurant, qu'il avait dû intervenir pour ne pas qu'il se ridiculise devant tout le monde. Désireux d'en savoir plus, le blond lui demanda plus d'explications. Réfléchissant un instant, faisant bouillir d'impatience le Prince des Serpentard, il consentit à en dire davantage. Il relata son comportement dès l'arrivée de Harry.

Il lui parla de l'admiration, de la pointe de désir et de la difficulté à détacher son attention qu'il avait perçues dans le regard anthracite, comme s'il était captivé par le brun. Il n'omit pas de décrire le petit sourire satisfait d'un côté de la bouche en se pouffant sous l'air irrité de son ami. Continuant sur sa lancée, il poursuivit en narrant sur la position de son corps. Toute sa personne faisait face au Gryffondor, probablement captivé par le charme du petit brun, malgré les tentatives de le détourner de cette vision qui se soldaient par des échecs. Avec sa main, il imita les gestes de l'héritier Malfoy pour se recoiffer, se lisser la chemise et les plis du pantalon pour être plus présentable. Au lieu d'être droit, comme à son habitude, il avait le dos un peu vouté comme s'il désirait le prendre dans ses bras. Il insista bien sur le fait qu'il se léchait les lèvres, commençant à se rapprocher de lui tout en engageant un mouvement pour tendre la main. Pour finir, il expliqua le regard intense aux pupilles dilatées posé sur Harry. Tout en lui, respirait l'appréciation de l'allure du nouvel arrivant.

« Oh et tu as un petit filet de bave qui coule sur ton menton, juste là, lui dit-il en montrant du doigt le coin de la bouche.

\- Quoi ? Où ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? s'inquiéta le blond, passant sa main sur l'endroit désigné pour s'essuyer, mais stoppa vite son geste lorsqu'il vit son ami se retenir de rire. Ah, ah, très drôle. Je n'ai rien du tout. T'es vraiment con quand tu veux, tu le sais ça ?! répliqua-t-il en colère de se faire duper aussi facilement.

\- T'y as cru, c'est trop fort, s'exclama le métis hilare. Honnêtement, je ne pensais pas réussir ce coup-là ! crut-il bon de rajouter en séchant une larme invisible au coin de son œil.

\- Non mais franchement, tu n'as que ça à faire ? Des blagues stupides ?

\- Ben quoi, j'ai au moins le sens de l'humour, moi !

\- Ouais, un humour de chiotte ! Ce que je m'en passerais bien.

\- Merci !

\- Ta façon de voir les choses m'impressionnera toujours.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Non, je me fous simplement de ta gueule, ironisa Draco.

\- « Math o Killjoy, » prononça-t-il dans un accent approximatif.

\- Hein ? Quoi math o truc ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore comme inepties ? Ce que tu dis est incompréhensible, surtout avec ta prononciation imprécise, constata Malfoy.

\- Ça veut dire « espèce de rabat-joie » en gallois !

\- Eh ben c'est bien, maintenant t'es un bouffon bilingue.

\- Roh la la, ce que tu peux être susceptible !

\- Va te faire voir !

\- « Gyda phleser ! »

\- …

\- Pour ta gouverne, ça veut dire « Avec plaisir ! »

\- Oh et puis tu m'énerves. »

Ronchonna-t-il agacé de parler avec une personne prenant tout au second degré, ne restant jamais sérieuse moins d'une minute. Après cette petite altercation amicale, Draco continua de refuser les insinuations du métis quant au fait qu'il soit attiré par le brun. Il lui disait que c'était impossible qu'il soit charmé par un stupide Gryffondor empoté et même pas capable d'arriver à l'heure. Et de toute façon, ce n'était pas son genre d'homme. Curieux, Blaise lui demanda quel était son type en matière d'hommes et de femmes. Le blond ne répondit pas à cette question, ne désirant s'éterniser plus longuement sur ce sujet. Rétorquant qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de sa part, il s'avança auprès de ses parents, le laissant seul.

Pendant que les deux se disputaient, les jeunes filles avaient accouru auprès de Harry et ne cessaient de le complimenter pour sa tenue. Embarrassé, il leur offrit un petit sourire timide tandis que ses yeux se fixaient sur Draco. Durant un instant, le temps sembla s'arrêter. Ils s'observaient sans écouter les bavardages. Cependant, leur échange de regard prit fin lorsque Blaise se mit face à lui pour le complimenter, coupant ainsi la connexion entre eux deux. Harry hocha la tête en guise de remerciement puis le laissa seul, préférant discuter un peu avec son parrain avant de rejoindre les convives. Tandis que Draco évita sciemment le regard lourd de sens de son meilleur ami.

Secouant la tête devant le côté buté de son meilleur ami, Blaise se dirigea vers Millicent. Galamment, il lui demanda si elle acceptait d'être sa cavalière pour la soirée. Rougissant, elle accueillit cette invitation avec plaisir. Ils partirent tous les deux rejoindre le jardin. Pansy prit la main de Hermione et la tira derrière elle, les suivants. Haussant les épaules, Ginny, accompagnée de ses parents, de son frère Ron – qui était resté en retrait – et de Luna, se dirigèrent également dans la même direction prise par les deux couples. Descendant les dernières marches de l'escalier, Yukio s'empara du bras de Snape et le traîna sous ses protestations pour le lâcher. Sirius leur emboîta le pas, un sourire plaqué aux lèvres. Prenant son courage à deux mains, Tonks invita Remus à danser, qu'il accepta d'un petit sourire. Ils se joignirent donc à la foule déjà présente dans l'enceinte du manoir. Il ne restait donc plus que Harry et Theodore. Le Serpentard ne savait que faire devant l'aura tendue de son vis-à-vis. Il chercha ses mots pour engager une discussion, sans y parvenir. Ce fut finalement une petite voix qui se fit entendre.

« Ça te va bien, lui dit Harry, tentant de meubler le silence gêné entre eux.

\- Merci. Toi aussi, elle te va très bien cette robe, tu es tout en beauté ce soir, lui retourna-t-il le compliment, approfondissant le rougissement des joues du brun.

\- Merci.

\- ...

\- …

\- Et si nous rejoignions tout le monde dans le jardin ? »

Demanda Theodore, à tout hasard. Le Gryffondor accepta cette proposition. Ils marchèrent côte à côte, sans dire un mot. Mais s'arrêtèrent à l'entrée de l'arrière-cour devant ce magnifique décor s'offrant à eux. Sur les petites marches, quelques lampions de diverses couleurs illuminaient le chemin à suivre. Prenant la direction indiquée, ils longèrent l'allée en pierre, arrivant au milieu des invités. La chose qui les marqua fut les nombreux chapeaux aux plumes colorées des femmes. Elles arboraient des robes plus belles les unes que les autres. Quant aux hommes, ils étaient habillés dans des tons foncés, de façon classique. Et des enfants joyeux couraient entre les adultes, se cachant derrière les arbres ou leurs parents, heureux que des petits camarades du même âge soient présents.

Les conversations se mêlaient, ne laissant pas discerner convenablement les sujets traités. Parmi les invités, des serveurs élégamment vêtus et aux mains gantées, circulaient avec un plateau plein de verres rempli de diverses boissons, aux couleurs originales pour certaines. Plusieurs longues tables et d'innombrables chaises de l'époque victorienne étaient posées, tandis que des nappes en dentelle recouvraient les tables. Sur celles-ci, des chandeliers de table illuminaient l'espace des lieux. Des bouquets de fleurs décoraient les surfaces planes. Entre les ornements et les cierges, la vaisselle était disposée. Elle se composait de différentes assiettes en porcelaine aux motifs floraux et aux bordures dorées. Sans oublier l'argenterie et les verres en cristal.

Continuant d'avancer, une musique entraînante remplissait l'espace de ses notes classiques des morceaux composés par les plus grands compositeurs de la musique romantique. Spécialement ceux de Michael William Balfe, l'un des plus connus de l'époque victorienne. Laissant son regard dérivé sur un orchestre de taille modeste, rassemblant une trentaine de musiciens, il vit différents instruments de musique, dont il en reconnut certains parmi eux. Pour les autres, ce fut Theodore qui lui indiqua leurs noms. Il lui expliqua également comment se comportait un orchestre de chambre.

Dans un coin, il y avait des cordes frottées regroupant les violons, les altos, les violoncelles et une contrebasse. Les accompagnants, quelques bois telles les flûtes traversières ou à bec, les clarinettes, les hautbois et les bassons. Pour finir, les trompettes, les timbales, les cors anglais et d'harmonie servaient comme instruments d'appoint. Face à eux, un chef d'orchestre dirigeait toutes ces personnes. Il lui décrit la fonction première qu'il lui incombait. Sa tâche consistait donc à coordonner le jeu des instrumentistes, à rendre le jeu de l'ensemble des musiciens par sa gestuelle, notamment en leur imposant une pulsation commune, pour le volet technique. Pour le volet artistique, c'était une autre affaire, car c'était à lui que revenait le choix du répertoire et d'orienter l'interprétation des œuvres. Harry fut surpris que le Serpentard en sache autant sur la musique.

Devant cette constatation, Theodore haussa simplement les épaules, prétextant s'intéresser à l'art musical vu qu'il jouait du violon. Sans savoir pourquoi, il lui confia son envie de travailler dans ce domaine, une fois la guerre et ses études terminées. Après coup, il se rendit compte de sa confession. Un instant, il eut peur que l'autre ne se moque de son désir à poursuivre dans la musique pour faire carrière. Néanmoins ce fut le contraire qui se passa, à son plus grand étonnement. Harry l'encourageait de continuer sur cette voie, désirant l'entendre jouer un jour. Aussi, s'il était d'accord, et que cela ne le dérangerait pas, de lui apprendre à lire une partition et de pouvoir jouer avec un vrai instrument. Theodore sourit devant la demande innocente du brun.

S'il avait exprimé la carrière souhaitée à quelques Serpentard, ils auraient ricanés malgré qu'ils fassent partis de la même maison. Car faire un tel métier serait inconcevable pour des sorciers de Sang-Pur, telles auraient été leurs paroles. Cependant, Harry n'avait rien dit de tel. Il lui avait juste demandé de jouer pour lui et l'incitait à poursuivre dans cette voie. Et son sourire était rafraîchissant, sincère, plein de candeur. C'était tout nouveau pour lui. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir autant de franchise chez une personne. En guise de réponse, il hocha la tête, augmentant le sourire sur les lèvres du Gryffondor, heureux de pouvoir un jour l'entendre jouer et d'apprendre quelques bases.

Suite à ce petit interlude, ils reportèrent leur attention sur le décor. Le jardin était irrégulier. Des chemins tortueux et une végétation en apparence non domestiquée donnait une impression naturelle. Entre les arbustes, de petits rochers étaient disposés un peu partout, ainsi que des bancs en pierre et des statues. Continuant à se promener, il y avait encore une grande part de surprise et de découverte à chaque recoin du parc, répercutant des sensations et des vues différents à chaque fois. Une petite rivière artificielle, à l'ombre des arbres, se jetait dans un petit étang habité par des poissons aux noms imprononçables.

Plusieurs arbres de tout genre délimitaient la propriété de la famille Evans. Autour de ceux-ci, un mélange de plantes herbacées attrayantes avait été planté, formant un parterre riche en couleurs. Des massifs de roses de couleurs différentes dévoilaient toute leur beauté en cette saison estivale. Des géraniums, des hémérocalles, des vesces, des cressons, des tournesols, des limnanthes douglasii et des lys permettaient d'obtenir une abondance de couleurs vives faisant tout le charme des jardins cottage. Pour parfaire le tout, des haies, petites et grandes, arborant de magnifiques feuilles vertes et de fleurs, décoraient l'ensemble. Elles formaient un arrière-plan optique aux parterres de fleurs. De plus, elles conféraient au jardin un sentiment de quiétude et d'intimité. Tout ceci aspirait donc à un paysage se voulant œuvre d'art.

Remplaçant les lampes électriques, de longs fils noirs rejoignaient les branches des arbres, d'un côté à l'autre. Suspendus à ces liens, ainsi qu'aux branchages, plusieurs milliers de petites boules en verres, contenant chacune une bougie, illuminaient les lieux, comme les lucioles le faisaient auprès des points d'eau pour les Moldus ou les petites fées chez les sorciers. Cette façon d'éclairer conférait à la place une ambiance chaleureuse et romantique. Harry ne savait plus où regarder. Il y avait tant de choses à voir qu'il lui était difficilement possible de rester fixé sur un point précis.

Avisant leurs amis assis sur un banc, Theodore prit la main du brun, pour ne pas être séparé vu la foule présente, et leur fraya un chemin entre les invités. Heureux de parvenir sans peine auprès de leurs camarades, ils s'assirent à leurs côtés. Immédiatement, ils échangèrent leurs impressions sur la soirée et l'ornementation. S'accordant sur un point, ils approuvèrent l'embellissement fait dans ce paysage sauvage. Ils parlèrent jusqu'à ce que l'heure du dîner sonne. Se levant, ils s'assirent aux places attribuées par les noms écrits sur de petit papier. S'attablant, ils patientèrent quelques secondes avant qu'un défilé de serveurs ne viennent apporter des plateaux remplis de victuailles, aussi succulents les uns que les autres.

Le menu de la soirée proposait une variété de mets gastronomiques venant des quatre coins du monde. Dans ces plats savoureux, il y avait des jambons orné à la royale, des terrines de faisan, des poulets de printemps à la romaine, des quartiers d'agneau, une jardinière de légumes de saison. Et en dessert des charlottes russe à la vanille, des meringues à la crème chantilly, ainsi que plusieurs gâteaux à la milanaise. Au niveau des rafraîchissements, les plus jeunes avaient droit aux jus de fruits et de l'eau. Quant aux adultes, leurs boissons alcoolisées, comme les cocktails d'époque, les bières, le vin et le cidre, coulaient à flots. Les autres alcools, les plus forts, étaient prévus pour les digestifs.

Chacun se servit de ce qu'il désirait puis mangea avec appétit. Le bruit des services s'entrechoquant et raclant les assiettes, les déglutitions des aliments et des boissons firent concurrence avec la musique. Tous parlaient en même temps. Des éclats de rire se faisaient entendre. Des cris d'enfants ponctuaient le tout. Se délectant des plats appétissants, les compliments envers le personnel de cuisine fusèrent au-dessus de tout ce tumulte. La viande était tendre et juteuse. Les légumes étaient cuits à point et croquants. Les desserts étaient sucrés et doux à souhait. Tout était salé, épicé, poivré à la perfection dans ces spécialités. Il n'y avait rien à redire.

À la fin du repas, Harry se mit à l'écart en compagnie de Hermione. Le jeune homme ne souhaitait pas danser. Non pas parce qu'il ne le voulait pas, mais parce qu'il n'aimait pas ça et il était un piètre danseur. Alors pourquoi aller se ridiculiser volontairement devant toute une assemblée ? Non. Hors de question. Il était très bien assis là, sur ce banc de pierre. Les deux amis parlaient de choses et d'autres lorsqu'une main se tendit devant ses yeux. Les relevant pour connaître l'identité du propriétaire de celle-ci, le Gryffondor vit qu'il s'agissait en fait de Draco.

Quand il avait descendu les escaliers plus tôt, il avait bien sûr remarqué le regard argenté intense de celui-ci sur sa personne. Ne sachant que faire face à l'insistance du blond, il détourna son attention sur son amie pour avoir un soutient, sans que celui-ci ne lui soit accordé. Pour cause. Elle n'était plus là. Seul le vide lui donna une réponse. Il se sentit abandonné à son sort. Ses méninges travaillèrent à toute allure pour trouver une excuse convenable et polie afin de refuser l'invitation. Cependant, rien ne lui vint et le Serpentard réitéra sa demande. Mais Harry tentait de gagner du temps, cherchant une nouvelle échappatoire.

« M'accorderez-vous cette danse ? demanda une fois encore Draco, sa main toujours tendue en attente d'une réponse.

\- Mais… Je ne sais pas danser.

\- Ça tombe bien, je suis un excellent danseur. Alors laisse-toi faire, écoute et laisse-toi simplement aller au rythme de la musique. »

Dit-il audacieusement, prenant la petite main sans attendre de réponse plus longtemps. Il les amena sur la piste, au milieu des danseurs. Se faisant face à face, les yeux dans les yeux, Draco saisit la main droite du brun dans la sienne puis plaça la gauche sur son bras, pendant qu'il posait la sienne sur la taille fine. Lorsque la musique démarra, le blond avança son pied droit en avant tout en poussant doucement Harry qui recula son pied gauche. Le Serpentard l'entraîna dans un quart de tour vers la droite, dans le sens de rotation des aiguilles d'une montre, tout en montant sur les demi-pointes. Le Gryffondor se laissa guider sans montrer de résistance faisant les mêmes mouvements. Ils joignirent leurs pieds avant de revenir en arrière. Poursuivant leur valse, le jeune héritier Malfoy se déplaça à droite puis lui fit une petite pirouette pour le reprendre dans ses bras. Pendant qu'il effectuait ces déplacements, le jeune orphelin le suivait en lui faisant totalement confiance.

De nouveau, ce sentiment de se sentir bien, à sa place, dans ces bras, le prenait. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi c'était ainsi dès qu'il était dans les bras de Draco. Cependant, pour l'instant, il avait une danse à effectuer, il pouvait très bien remettre toutes ses questions à plus tard. Pas la peine de se ridiculiser devant tout le monde avec des faux pas, ni de tomber au sol. À plusieurs reprises, il avait tenté de baisser son regard sur leurs pieds pour voir s'il ne marchait pas sur ceux de son partenaire de danse. Mais une main sous son menton lui relevait la tête, pour faire face à un doux sourire. Au final, il arrêta de regarder vers le bas pour se concentrer uniquement sur le regard argenté, s'y perdant au fil des notes de musique.

Devant toute l'assemblée, ils virevoltaient dans une parfaite symbiose comme s'ils valsaient sur des nuages cotonneux. Ils étaient perdus dans leur monde, oubliant les autres les entourant. Tous les regards étaient fixés sur eux, sans qu'ils ne se rendent compte d'être les derniers danseurs sur la piste. Les parents de Draco les observaient également. Narcissa arborait un sourire tendre et Lucius, quant à lui, voyait cela d'un mauvais œil. Il n'était pas sûr que de danser avec l'hériter Potter soit une bonne chose. Étant au courant des nombreuses conquêtes de son fils, il espérait juste que celui-ci se tienne à carreaux, ne voulant pas créer des problèmes dans l'Ordre du Phénix. Déjà qu'ils avaient eu du mal à se faire une place au sein de l'Ordre, il ne désirait pas que tout cela soit gâché par une faute de jeunesse de sa progéniture. Il revint au moment présent lorsqu'il sentit sa femme lui saisir le bras puis sa tête se poser sur son épaule.

« Lucius, ne les trouves-tu pas séduisants à danser ainsi ? Ils sont tellement gracieux à valser de cette façon. C'est comme s'ils flottaient au-dessus des nuages, déclara Madame Malfoy, ne les quittant pas un seul instant des yeux.

\- Je doute très chère. Est-ce une bonne idée qu'ils dansent ensemble ? demanda-t-il inquiet.

\- Pourquoi cela te gênerait-il ? Ce sont encore des enfants…

\- Des adolescents ma chère, des adolescents, lui rappela-t-il plus par automatisme.

\- Oui, bon. Je suis une mère avant tout, Lucius. Je les verrais toujours comme des enfants et non comme des adolescents, et encore moins comme des adultes, répliqua la blonde, faisant face à son mari, tout en frappant légèrement le torse de celui-ci. Comme je le disais, ils sont tellement beaux à danser ensemble. Cela me rappelle nos jeunes années, dit-elle avec un air nostalgique, reprenant sa place d'avant. Et puis, s'ils devaient un jour se marier tous les deux, cela ne me gênerait pas d'avoir Harry comme beau-fils, annonça-t-elle sérieuse. Imagine nos petits-enfants, ils seraient magnifiques, finit-elle avec une joie non dissimulée.

\- Quoi ? s'exclama Lucius, toussant après avoir avalé de travers suite à l'annonce de sa femme. Tu ne songes sérieusement pas qu'une chose pareille puisse se produire ?

\- Et pourquoi cela ne peut-il se faire ? questionna-t-elle le plus sérieusement du monde.

\- Mais… Cela est tout bonnement impossible. De mémoire d'hommes, jamais un Malfoy et un Potter ne se sont unis !

\- Qui sait. Grâce à eux, cela pourrait peut-être changer.

\- Tu n'envisages réellement pas qu'une telle union soit possible ?! s'exclama-t-il outré qu'une telle chose se produise.

\- Pourquoi pas ? »

Émit-elle avec une lueur étrange dans ses yeux bleus que Lucius ne put interpréter. Ils ne purent continuer leur discussion puisque la musique se termina. À la fin de la danse, les deux jeunes danseurs s'arrêtèrent. Ce ne fut qu'à partir de cet instant qu'ils s'aperçurent d'avoir été les derniers sur la piste. Ils entendirent les applaudissements de toute l'assemblée. Un peu rouge d'être au centre de l'attention, Harry voulut aller se cacher dans un trou de souris. Avant d'avoir pu se soustraire de tous ces regards, il sentit sa main droite se lever. Suivant le mouvement, il darda ses orbes verts dans ceux gris de Draco. D'un simple effleurement de ses lèvres, le blond lui fit un baisemain, sans pour autant le quitter des yeux. Ne sachant que faire, le brun récupéra sa main puis se décida à lui faire une révérence pour le remercier avant de se précipiter hors de la piste, rougissant jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Draco ne l'empêcha pas de partir, le suivant juste de son regard anthracite.

* * *

Loin de toute cette agitation, Severus tentait de se soustraire de la poigne de fer de Yukio. Elle avait décidé de le faire danser à son insu. Il en avait plus qu'assez de leurs enfantillages. Plusieurs fois, elle avait relevé les coins de la bouche de celui-ci, lui conférant un sourire ridicule. Et derrière, Sirius ne se retenait plus de rire comme une hyène. Il dut faire preuve d'une grande patience et d'une grande maîtrise de soi pour ne pas lui envoyer un sort atroce de son cru. Un sort si horrible qui l'expédierait aux urgences ou mieux, qui l'enverrait rejoindre les nombreux cadavres du Seigneur des ténèbres. Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait commettre ce crime et mettre ce méfait sur le dos de celui-ci, sans que personne n'ait à redire quoi que ce soit.

Dans le même temps, il ajouterait ce satané clébard sur cette longue liste. Pourquoi ne le laissait-il pas tranquille ? Qu'avait-il fait de si terrible au destin pour mériter un tel enfer ? S'il devait choisir entre passer la soirée avec ces deux adultes, ressemblant plus à des gamins, ou à subir de nombreux « doloris, » il n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde. Il choisirait la deuxième option. Puisque d'après lui, elle devrait être bien plus supportable que d'entendre leurs incessants jacassements. Et malgré les gloussements des dindes femelles qui, accessoirement, lui servaient d'élèves à Poudlard, il ne pourrait jamais s'habituer à tout ceci. Heureusement que l'alcool l'aidait à les supporter. Pour une fois qu'il souhaitait être appelé par son Maître, celui-ci se faisait désirer.

Néanmoins, après toutes ces médisances, entendre rire l'ancien prisonnier lui réchauffait le cœur. Mais ce sentiment disparut dès qu'il vit Tonks danser avec Remus. Il ne la supportait pas sans trouver de raison valable pour la détester. Ou peut-être qu'il avait un début d'explication mais qu'il ne désirait pas s'attarder sur ce détail sans réel importance, pour l'instant. Préférant voir cela en temps et en heure, dans un endroit calme et où il n'y aurait personne qui le dérangerait pendant qu'il réfléchirait. Et encore moins sentir un liquide poisseux imprégner ses vêtements.

Soupirant d'irritation tout en levant les yeux au ciel, il se saisit d'une serviette en papier pour tenter de réparer la maladresse de l'infirmière. Elle-même s'affolait de sa bévue tout en l'aidant à s'essuyer, aggravant les dégâts plus qu'autre chose. Sirius vint à leur rescousse, prit de pitié pour la jeune femme. Sachant pertinemment que l'espion atteignait le seuil critique de sa tolérance pour la soirée, il entreprit de nettoyer la tache de sauce. Trop concentré dans sa tâche, l'Animagus ne vit pas le regard onyx le caresser affectueusement. Yukio l'avait bien remarqué par contre. Ainsi que celui intense posé sur le loup-garou et celui plein d'animosité envers l'Auror, plus tôt. Souriant malicieusement, plusieurs plans différents germèrent déjà dans son esprit, sachant ce que serait la nature de sa prochaine mission.

* * *

Durant toute la soirée, Harry passa de bras en bras pour danser un nombre de fois incalculable. À la longue, épuisé, il n'en pouvait plus. S'asseyant sur un banc auprès de sa meilleure amie, il ronchonna sur sa tenue. Il lui fit part de son incompréhension sur le fait qu'elles réussissaient à porter ces drôles de trucs sous la robe et du machin lui serrant affreusement la taille, au point de ne plus pouvoir respirer convenablement. Hermione, pouffant gentiment, lui expliqua que c'était de la crinoline et non, ces « drôles de trucs » et que ce « machin » était un corset pour, d'une part affiner la taille et, d'autre part, soutenir la poitrine. Mais vu qu'il n'en avait pas, ce sous-vêtement lui servait donc juste à marquer la finesse de sa taille.

Devant l'interrogation présente dans les yeux verts, elle fit un petit compte rendu sur l'histoire des vêtements chez les femmes et de l'évolution de la mode au fil des siècles. Elle raconta ce qu'était cette fameuse « crinoline » qui était en fait une armature portée sous les jupes pour les faire bouffer. Ainsi que l'histoire du « corset » qui était surtout utilisé pour montrer la taille et la finesse qui, au XIXème siècle, étaient considérées comme la zone la plus érotisée pour les hommes. Son discours se termina sur le fait qu'elles s'habituaient rapidement aux nouvelles modes, bien plus facilement que les hommes.

Pas sûr d'avoir tout saisit de son long monologue, il fit tout comme, lui souriant confusément. Mais leur discussion s'interrompit avec l'arrivée de Blaise qui désirait danser. Ses yeux lancèrent des appels de détresse vers la Gryffondor qui n'en fit cas puisqu'elle n'était plus là, pour la seconde fois de la soirée. Dépité, il commença à se résoudre pour une nouvelle danse lorsque Theodore vint à sa rescousse en le prenant avec lui, au nez et à la barbe du métis stupéfait. Jetant un coup d'œil derrière son épaule, Harry vit que Zabini avait repris contenance puisqu'il invita Millicent danser, ce à quoi elle accepta immédiatement. Il reporta son attention sur son sauveur pour le remercier de son aide. Finalement, ils s'arrêtèrent auprès de Edward Evans, en plein débat avec un vieil ami. Dès que le Gryffondor fut à portée de vue de son arrière-grand-père, il s'arrêta de parler afin de pouvoir faire les présentations.

« Vous voilà. Saluez notre invité, les enfants.

\- Bonjour, dirent lesdits enfants d'une seule voix.

\- Alors, vous vous amusez bien les jeunes ?

\- Oui, beaucoup. C'est une très belle fête Grand-Papy Eddy, le félicita Harry. Et le décor est tout simplement sublime, lui dit-il, les yeux brillants.

\- Mon ami, je tiens à vous présenter ma petite fille, Lily, et à ses côtés, se trouve Severus. Ma princesse, voici mon plus vieil ami, Lloyd. Nous nous connaissons depuis notre plus tendre enfance.

\- Votre petite… Mais n'est-elle pas devenue adulte depuis tout ce temps ? demanda l'invité, surpris d'une telle erreur. Et d'ailleurs, je les connais déjà. Pourquoi donc me fais-tu les présentations ? s'enquit-il médusé qu'il ait pu oublier un tel détail.

\- De quoi parles-tu ? Bien sûr que non, ils n'ont pas grandis, tu le vois bien, déclara Edward comme une évidence, loupant le regard échangé entre les jeunes qui étaient inquiets que sa maladie ne soit découverte par tous les invités. De plus, il me semble que c'est la première fois que vous vous rencontrez, réfléchit-il tout haut.

\- Mais…

\- Monsieur Evans, puis-je vous parler un instant ? »

Intervint Yukio, tout en lançant un sourire entendu vers les adolescents, puis ils se mirent à l'écart pour discuter en privé. De loin, elle avait bien vu que quelque chose clochait pendant qu'ils parlaient. Elle avait donc décidé d'intervenir tout en faisant comprendre tacitement aux jeunes de clarifier la situation, le temps qu'elle occupe le malade. Ce qu'ils avaient vu les choses du même œil. Jetant un bref regard sur l'ami de son arrière-grand-père, Harry vit sur son vaste crâne une touffe de cheveux blancs trônant fièrement. Au-dessus de son nez quelconque, ses yeux bruns si purs, semblables au chocolat noir, pétillaient la joie d'avoir retrouvé son ami après tout ce temps passé. Deux lèvres se fermant au rythme de la respiration renfermaient une dentition tachetée, jaunie par les nombreux breuvages caféinés. Ayant une corpulence dans la moyenne, il s'appuyait sur une canne en bois d'érable. Entre ses doigts, le brun vit un pommeau en argent aux motifs compliqués, incrusté par quelques pierres précieuses. Il arrêta son inspection lorsqu'une question de l'adulte fusa dans leur direction.

« Vous n'êtes pas vraiment Severus et Lily, je me trompe ?

\- Vous avez raison, admit Theodore en soupirant.

\- Vous ne leur ressemblez pas vraiment. Vos couleurs de cheveux ne sont pas les mêmes que les leur. Mais vous avez indéniablement les yeux de votre mère, jeune fille, constata-t-il.

\- Merci ?! répondit ladite jeune fille, toujours autant intrigué que son déguisement passe inaperçu aux yeux de tous.

\- Sans oublier que depuis tout ce temps, vous êtes forcément devenus des adultes. Et je doute que la science ait réussi à trouver un moyen de rajeunir autant. À moins que vous n'ayez trouvé la fontaine de jouvence tant convoitée, plaisanta-t-il.

\- Mon arrière-grand-père est malade. Il confond le présent et le passé. C'est pourquoi, il me confond avec ma mère, et Sna… Je veux dire Severus avec mon… ami ?! »

Expliqua-t-il rapidement, se rendant compte qu'il ne savait pas trop comment désigner Nott. Il lança un regard dans la direction du Serpentard qui n'objecta pas sur l'appellation pour le désigner, lui souriant juste pour le rassurer.

« Alors s'il vous plaît, pouvez-vous ne rien lui dire ? Et aller dans le sens de ce qu'il dira ? demanda Harry avec espoir. Je ne veux pas que sa vie soit chamboulée, dit le brun, inquiet.

\- Je comprends. Il me semblait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Edward, dès que je l'ai vu, observa Lloyd. Eh bien, je ne vois pas pourquoi il ne serait pas possible d'accéder à votre requête, charmante demoiselle.

\- Heu…

\- Saviez-vous que votre mère a toujours été douée pour charmer le cœur des gens par ses sourires ?! se rappela le vieil homme en leur faisant part de ce détail. Tout comme vous le faites en cet instant précis. »

Courtisa-t-il en prenant la main du brun, sans le lâcher des yeux. Il la délaissa lorsque Edward revint vers eux, un sourire aux lèvres. Pendant ce temps, Theodore repensât à ce qui venait d'être dit. Il avait bien entendu l'hésitation de Harry pour le désigner lors des présentations. Lui-même, ainsi que ses camarades de Serpentard, ne savaient comment définir leur relation. Étaient-ils amis ? Ou ennemis ? Il garda ce détail pour lui, se promettant d'en reparler plus tard avec ses comparses. Il revint dans la conversation en entendant les reproches de l'arrière-grand-père sur la façon que Lloyd avait de tenter de séduire sa Petite Lily.

« Lloyd, voyons, pourquoi tentes-tu de la charmer ? N'est-elle pas un peu jeune pour toi ?

\- Je constatais simplement que votre petite fille était charmante. Tiens, cela me fait penser à une réplique écrite par un homme plein de talent. « _Oh ! Elle apprend aux flambeaux à illuminer. Sa beauté est suspendue à la face de la nuit comme un bijou à l'oreille d'une Ethiopienne. Beauté trop précieuse pour la possession trop exquise pour la Terre. Telle la colombe de neige dans une troupe de corneilles, telle apparaît cette jeune dame au milieu de ses compagnes. Cette danse finie, j'épierai la place où elle se tient, et je donnerai à ma main grossière le bonheur de toucher la sienne. Mon cœur a-t-il aimé jusqu'alors ? Non ; jurez-le mes yeux ! Car jusqu'à ce soir, je n'avais vu la vraie beauté..._ » finit-il de réciter tout en dardant ses yeux bruns dans ceux verts.

\- Shakespeare ! Acte I, scène V, constata Theodore, reconnaissant tout de suite les paroles citées.

\- Pouvez-vous me dire de quelle scène est tirée cette réplique ? demanda le plus vieux, sûr que l'adolescent ne saurait répondre.

\- C'est le moment où Roméo, voyant pour la première fois Juliette enrichir la main d'un cavalier, demande à un valet qui elle est, répondit sans aucune hésitation le Serpentard.

\- Eh bien quelle surprise ! En voilà un jeune homme bien cultivé, s'extasia-t-il stupéfait que de nos jours, un adolescent connaisse parfaitement une œuvre de ce genre.

\- De toute façon, tu sais qu'elle ne peut être tienne. Puisqu'elle est déjà promise à Severus ! énonça Monsieur Evans, les coupant dans leur monde shakespearien.

\- Quoi ? s'écrièrent à l'unisson trois voix frappées de stupeur face aux propos énoncés. »

* * *

Désolée mes chers lecteurs car j'ai dû utiliser Google Traduction pour traduire les deux phrases prononcées par Blaise :/ Donc si elle sont fausses, faites-le-moi savoir puis aidez-moi à trouver la traduction juste, s'il vous plaît :3

Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? N'est-ce pas une fin rocambolesque ? Voire même sadique ? Non, je blague, ce n'est pas mon genre… Quoi que, à bien y réfléchir, oui, c'est tout à fait mon genre x) Si on oublie ce petit côté vicieux, que dites-vous de leurs tenues ? Et des petites explications de Hermione concernant la mode des femmes à travers les âges ? Et du comportement des jeunes hommes de Serpentard envers Harry ou envers leurs propres camarades ?

Hey, ne trouvez-vous pas que je suis une miss sympa qui se lève exprès plus tôt pour publier ce chapitre avant de penser à aller s'amuser toute la journée ? XD Naaaaaaaôôôôôôôn, je plaisante, pas la peine de répondre à ça, je disais ça juste pour m'amuser x)

Bon, sur ce, je vais vous laisser tranquille, je vais aller m'amuser avec les montagnes russes *w* De plus, on approche gentiment de leur sortie au Chemin de Traverse avec quelques surprises qui vont pimenter la suite ^^

À tout bientôt,

Sabou


	16. Chapter 16

**Auteur :** ben l'auteur de cette histoire, c'est moi, Sabou \\*o*/

**Correcteur :** Virgo Slytherin (chapitres 1 à ?)

**Avertissement :** cette histoire contient des relations homosexuelles, c'est-à-dire qu'il y aura des relations entre hommes ainsi que des relations entre femmes. Si cela vous dégoûte, vous pouvez revenir en arrière et choisir une autre histoire. Sinon, il y a une petite croix rouge en haut, à droite de votre écran pour fermer la page. Je ne vous en voudrais pas puisque comme on dit, chacun ses goûts et ses couleurs, et qu'il faut de tout pour faire un monde ;-) Et il y aura aussi du M-preg ce qui signifie une grossesse masculine *o*

**Disclamer :** à ce qu'il paraît, faut le faire et donc, je ne peux y échapper. Juste prévenir que tous les personnages de Harry Potter ainsi que les lieux ne sont pas les miens mais qu'ils appartiennent à l'auteur J.K. Rowling et ce, malgré les nombreuses négociations que nous avons eues pour que je puisse les prendre pour moi et qui se sont soldées par des échecs. Même si la plupart des personnages et des lieux lui appartiennent, j'en ai quelques-uns qui sont les miens dont les enfants de nos héros du monde sorcier ainsi que le lieu où ils vivent leur vie pleinement (pour certains), sans oublier deux ou trois personnages qui aideront à faire avancer l'histoire de nos protagonistes ^^

**Genre :** romance, famille,

**Rating :** M pour les lemon qu'il y aura *w*

**Pairing :** en principal, Drarry, il y aura d'autres couples également (mais c'est une surprise donc pchuteuh :3) et OOC.

**Résumé :** Comment faire lorsque l'on devient parent alors qu'on est soi-même encore un adolescent ? Alors que notre éducation n'est pas encore terminée et qu'il faut faire celle de son enfant ? Comment notre entourage réagit face à cela ? Comment concilier notre vie d'ado à celle de parent ? Telles sont les questions que tout jeune se pose lorsqu'il se trouve dans ce genre de situation et qu'il faut y faire face sans possibilité de retour en arrière. C'est ce que nos héros vont découvrir…

**Note de l'auteur :** Je vous souhaite bien le bonsoir très chers :) Après ces journées de canicules (qui n'en finissent pas -.-') j'essaye d'écrire la suite de mon histoire mais je n'y arrive pas:/ La chaleur étant trop étouffante, je préfère aller me baigner au lac que d'écrire ^^' Mais rassurez-vous, j'ai tjrs de l'avance dans mes écrits donc pas de retard de publication. Cependant, _**je ne vais pas pouvoir publier avant le 10 août**_. En effet, je pars en vacances, dans le village natal de ma mère. Et comble de malchance, ce village ne connaît ni internet, ni le réseau de téléphonie, ni la TV… En gros, il ne connaisse pas la technologie moderne et je vais aller me faire chier dans un coin super reculé du globe terrestre -.-' De plus, les ordinateurs ne supportant pas tant les grosses chaleurs, je ne le prendrais pas avec moi. Je veux éviter qu'il surchauffe. Néanmoins, je continuerais d'écrire les chapitres sur format papier ^^

Ensuite, concernant vos reviews, merci beaucoup à **Haru-carnage**, **77Hildegard**, **kimykymi**, **Miss Homme Enceinte 2**, **brigitte26** et **shenendoahcalyssa**. Merci aussi aux personnes qui me lisent sans laisser une trace de leur passage. Merci aussi à ceux et celles qui me mettent en favoris et en follow. Je n'oublie pas non plus les personnes n'étant pas inscrites sur le site et qui m'écrivent tout de même. Toutes vos réponses se trouvent sur mon blog dont l'adresse se trouve sur mon profil. Je vous invite donc à vous y rendre pour jeter un œil à votre réponse :) Je vais donc vous laisser tranquille afin que vous puissiez lire ce nouveau chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaise tout autant que les précédents.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

_**/!\ Attention, chapitre non corrigé. Je changerais de chapitre une fois qu'il sera corrigé / !\**_

* * *

_**Est-ce que tu regrettes ?**_

_**Chapitre 16 : De l'orage dans l'air**_

_Je suis fatigué. Je ne sais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs. C'est étrange. D'habitude, je suis assez en forme pour tenir toute une soirée, voire une grande partie de la nuit... Même à Poudlard, je fais bien plus de choses qui me fatiguent mais là, je n'arrive plus à rester éveillé. En plus, c'est deux-là n'arrêtent pas de parler de Shakespeare... Ne voient-ils pas que je ne m'intéresse pas à la littérature ? Ils n'ont pas besoin de me faire participer à la conversation. Je ne saurais pas quoi répondre de toute façon... S'ils veulent vraiment continuer à parler de ça, je peux aller chercher Hermione, elle serait ravie d'une telle discussion. Franchement, il y a d'autre sujet à aborder tout de même... D'autre part, c'est surprenant que Nott connaisse un auteur Moldu. Moi qui pensais que les Serpentard ne s'intéressaient pas au monde non magique. Je me suis lourdement trompé… Stop… Minute papillon… Rembobinage d'urgence… Il vient de dire quoi là, Grand-Papy Eddy ?... Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire par « déjà promise à Severus ? »... Il est sérieux là ?... Non. Là, c'est juste pas possible… Au secours… _

Le silence régna en maître entre eux. Trop choqués, aucun des deux adolescents ne pipa mots après cette annonce soudaine. De plus, ils ne sauraient que dire face à cette déclaration inattendue. Même Lloyd restait sans voix. Toutes ses pensées se tournaient et se retournaient dans tous les sens pour comprendre d'où venait l'idée des fiançailles pour les jeunes. Chose encore plus surprenante, jamais auparavant il n'avait entendu son ami parler d'une telle promesse de mariage. C'était la première fois. Bien sûr, il se souvenait très bien des moments passés en compagnie des vrais Lily et Severus. Pas une seule fois son ami n'avait évoqué l'idée d'un mariage arrangé. Qui plus est, cela ne se faisait plus de nos jours.

Il jeta un bref regard sur les jeunes, leur faisant ainsi comprendre de les laisser seuls. Saisissant ce qu'il souhaitait, Harry et Theodore rejoignirent leurs amis. Arrivés auprès d'eux, ils restèrent muets face aux questions posées. Rapidement, leurs amis se découragèrent devant leur mutisme prolongé. Ils ressentirent juste une ambiance tendue. Blaise fut donc le premier à se rendre sur la piste en compagnie de Luna. Ginny les suivit la seconde d'après, en tirant Millicent par le poignet. Hermione se leva également, prétextant avoir soif. Pansy l'accompagna, sortant la même excuse. Draco hocha simplement la tête avant de se retirer. Se jetant un coup d'œil sur les départs suspects, ils haussèrent les épaules. Ils restèrent assis de longues minutes, écoutant juste les morceaux de musiques se succéder.

« Tu penses qu'il disait cela pour plaisanter ? demanda Theodore, brisant le silence gênant.

\- Je ne sais pas. Comme il est malade, je ne saurais te dire si oui ou non, il disait cela sur le ton de la plaisanterie, lui répondit Harry, peu certain de ce qu'il devait penser de ce supposé mariage.

\- On devrait peut-être demander au Professeur Snape s'il est au courant du mariage arrangé ? proposa le Serpentard.

\- Et s'il ne l'était pas ? Et s'il se mettait à ricaner de notre naïveté de croire à une telle chose ? Et s'il était de mèche avec Grand-Papy Eddy pour se jouer de nous ? Et s'il nous jetait un sort parce qu'on se moque de lui ? Et s'il explosait de colère, furieux qu'on sache une partie de son passé ? Et si…

\- Stop. Tu réfléchis trop, le stoppa-t-il le sentant paniqué et partir loin dans les questions. Comment disent les Moldus ?... Ah oui. « Avec des « Si » on mettrait Paris en bouteille. » Alors calme-toi. Pas besoin de nous sortir toute une flopée d'hypothèse sans fondements, rassura l'adolescent.

\- …

\- En fait, tu ne paniquais pas. Tu disais tout ça pour me faire comprendre que, même à l'article de la mort, tu ne demanderas jamais rien à Snape, déduisit Theodore devant le regard peu amène que lui lançait le travesti.

\- C'est bien. Tu as tout compris, ironisa-t-il alors que l'autre levait les yeux au ciel devant cette attitude puérile.

\- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit plus tôt au lieu de faire tout ce remue-ménage ? demanda-t-il perplexe.

\- Ça aurait été moins drôle si je te l'avais dit.

\- Tu sais, il ne va pas se fâcher pour si peu. Il n'est pas si méchant que ça, tenta-t-il de le convaincre concernant le bon côté de l'ancien Serpentard. Il est très compréhensif même…

\- Parle pour toi, s'exclama l'attrapeur des Gryffondor. Je te ferais remarquer que nous suivons le même cours de potions depuis notre première année. L'as-tu déjà vu être un tant soit peu aimable avec moi ? Même tenter de me tolérer un minimum, sans s'acharner sur moi à tous les cours ? Avoir une once d'humanité pour comprendre que je ne suis pas doué pour sa matière ? demanda le brun, sûr que la réponse serait négative.

\- Un point pour toi, reconnu-t-il après avoir repassé tous les cours passés ensemble. »

Expirant fortement, Theodore décida d'aller seul demander à son Directeur de maison plus amples renseignements. Harry le regarda s'en aller, sans amorcer un seul geste pour le suivre. Lorsqu'il le vit rejoindre la terreur des cachots, il porta son attention sur les danseurs. Lassé de les voir tournoyer dans tous les sens, et que cela lui donnait le tournis aussi, il se leva. En chemin, il croisa Sirius. Il était enchanté de voir son parrain sortir un peu et s'amuser, malgré qu'il soit recherché par les autorités sorcières. Sans oublier qu'il s'était affublé des mêmes artifices que durant la sortie d'anniversaire, le mois passé. Il passait aisément inaperçu au milieu de tous ces moldus. À ses côtés se trouvait Remus. Heureusement pour lui, la pleine lune n'était pas pour cette nuit. Il aurait été déçu de ne pouvoir assister à cette soirée. Mais elle se rapprochait de plus en plus. Cela se voyait à l'état nerveux de l'ancien professeur qui grandissait de jour en jour. La troisième personne les accompagnants était Severus. Harry avait encore un peu de mal à accepter le fait qu'il soit un espion pour l'Ordre, et encore moins de vivre dans la demeure du Directeur des Serpentard.

Se perdant dans ses souvenirs, il se rappela des rares fois où il avait montré son bon côté. Ce qui, si l'on prenait tout en considération, était surprenant de se rendre compte qu'il pouvait avoir un côté gentil. Outre le fait de ces quelques moments – rares mêmes – de gentillesse, les propos écrits par sa mère concernant son professeur de potions, l'avait grandement aidé à revoir son jugement. Il l'avait mal jugé durant toutes ces années. Ainsi donc, Severus Snape pouvait faire preuve d'humanité envers autrui, s'était-il dit à la fin de sa lecture. Un éclair brun lui fit reprendre pied avec la réalité. Souriant, il vit Tonks traîner sur la piste avec insistance un Remus récalcitrant à vouloir danser. Elle fut aidée par Sirius qui le poussa gentiment dans le dos sous le regard outré du lycan. C'était amusant de les voir ainsi. Ils avaient beau être des adultes, ils retombaient tout de même en enfance l'espace d'un instant. Revenant sur son professeur de potions, Harry remarqua que Theodore avait rejoint l'adulte. Il les observa discuter un moment avant de faire quelques pas pour s'arrêter.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit plusieurs adolescents d'à peu près son âge, lui étant totalement inconnus, qui ne cessaient de le fixer. Comme s'ils tentaient de lui faire parvenir un message dont il ignorait totalement le contenu. Tout ce qu'il parvenait à comprendre était leurs regards chauds et leurs sourires charmeurs. Mal à l'aise, il tenta de se soustraire face à leur attention persistante. Peine perdue. Où qu'il aille, ils le fixaient toujours, sans le lâcher une seconde. À un moment donné, l'un d'entre eux pris son courage à deux mains, bu d'une traite le restant du contenu de sa boisson, posa son verre sur un plateau passant devant lui, et se dirigea dans sa direction. Tout au long de son ascension, il ne le lâcha pas des yeux, gardant toujours son sourire séducteur. Quand il arriva devant lui, Harry resta figé sur place, ne sachant que faire pour l'esquiver. Le Gryffondor l'évalua un instant. Des cheveux mi-longs bruns ondulés, des yeux sombres et pénétrants sur un visage ovale, une peau mate grâce au soleil, une carrure athlétique cachée par une tenue dans les tons sombres, une allure séductrice et fière tel un conquérant. Tout en lui respirait la condescendance, comme s'il pouvait avoir tout ce qu'il souhaitait juste en claquant des doigts. Méfiant, le travesti continua à chercher une échappatoire mais sans succès.

« Bonsoir jeune demoiselle. Vous êtes ravissante.

\- …, Harry n'arrêtait pas de le fixer d'un œil sceptique, sans rien lui dire.

\- Pardonnez mon aplomb mais depuis votre arrivée, je ne puis détourner mon regard, admirant votre beauté enchanteresse.

\- …

\- Puis-je vous proposer une danse ? demanda-t-il en lui tendant sa main, sans se départir de son sourire malgré une non-réponse.

\- Un problème chaton ? intervint une voix lui venant en aide. »

_Chaton ? Ça lui sort d'où ça ?_ se demanda Harry, surpris du surnom étrange donné, en se retournant vers la voix qu'il reconnut comme appartenant à Draco. Il fut médusé lorsque le blond s'approcha pour se coller à lui, puis placer une main dans le bas de son dos tout en s'adressant à l'inopportun. Levant un peu la tête, l'attrapeur des rouges et ors les observa se jauger, passant ses yeux verts de l'un à l'autre comme pour une partie de tennis intense. Il s'interrogea un instant s'il ne devrait pas intervenir pour stopper les jeux de regards. Ce fut finalement l'inconnu qui interrompit ce jeu.

« À qui ai-je l'honneur ?

\- Il est d'usage de se présenter en premier lieu, avant d'inviter une charmante demoiselle à danser, rétorqua Draco, avec toute sa verve légendaire.

\- Vous avez raison. J'ai manqué à tous mes devoirs en omettant ce détail. Je m'appelle Seth.

\- Enchanté ! »

Parla pour la première fois Harry, restant tout de même proche de Draco au cas où, sans toutefois serrer la main toujours tendue. Ne sachant pourquoi, il désirait connaître cet étranger qui l'intriguait tout en voulant le fuir. Un mélange d'ambiguïté émanait de lui, une sorte d'aura dangereuse et positive à la fois. C'était déstabilisant de sentir un instinct de protection et une force destructrice présentent dans une seule personne. Un peu comme s'il ne savait à quel Saint se vouer. D'ailleurs, il ne put continuer à réfléchir davantage que déjà une nouvelle question lui fut posée.

« Je ne crois pas avoir eu le plaisir de vous connaître…, demanda ledit Seth avant de se faire couper la parole.

\- Et je ne crois pas que vous l'aurez. Accès interdit, débita le Serpentard face au regard de convoitise posé sur le petit brun qui releva la tête vers lui, médusé de la réponse.

\- Je comprends vos craintes. Laisser une telle beauté seule dans une foule emplie de jeunes hommes désirant la courtiser doit être effrayant. Mais nous ne sommes pas tous pareils. Je désire simplement une danse avec votre fiancée, continua-t-il, sans louper l'éclat de surprise dans les yeux verts.

\- Ma fiancée ? répéta sans conviction le blond, sceptique sur la suite de la conversation et des intentions réelles de son l'interlocuteur.

\- Oui. Pour être aussi protecteur avec elle, vous devez sûrement être fiancés. Pourquoi, n'est-elle pas votre promise ? le questionna-t-il à tout hasard, soudain curieux de la réponse.

\- Cela ne vous regarde aucunement, répondit le sorcier, continuant de le fixer droit dans les yeux.

\- D'ailleurs, je ne connais toujours pas vos noms, enchaîna le Moldu, changeant sujet, espérant les déstabiliser et avoir des réponses convenables à ses questions.

\- Et je pense que vous n'avez pas besoin de le savoir. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée ! »

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de répliquer, Draco s'en alla, emportant avec lui un Harry confus. Regardant par-dessus son épaule, le petit brun vit le jeune homme prénommé Seth avec une nouvelle coupe de champagne à la main et continuant de le fixer. Cet échange lui avait beaucoup plu à en croire par le sourire qu'il ne cessait d'être sur ses lèvres. Sans oublier qu'il inclina la tête dans sa direction tout en lui présentant le verre. Mal à l'aise face à ce regard intense, il se rapprocha davantage du Serpentard qui ne broncha pas en le sentant faire.

* * *

Dans un coin du jardin, près du buffet, Blaise s'empiffrait de petits fours et autres malgré le copieux repas prit plus tôt. À ses côtés, Millicent l'observait dans son manège. Une grimace de dégoût restait figée sur son visage. Elle se demandait où il pouvait garder tout ce surplus de nourriture. N'avait-il pas assez mangé ? Il fallait croire que non. Ne désirant plus voir ce spectacle, elle porta son attention sur la piste. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle remarqua Harry accompagné de Draco et d'un adolescent d'à peu près leur âge qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Fronçant les sourcils, elle tenta de comprendre la situation entre les trois protagonistes.

En y regardant de plus près, on pouvait apercevoir l'insistance de l'inconnu à prendre le petit brun avec lui, pour une danse certainement. Malgré la réticence de celui-ci à le suivre. C'était surtout son ami qui répondait à l'inopportun qui ne se départait pas de son sourire. Ce petit jeu se stoppa lorsque les deux sorciers l'abandonnèrent. Le plus étonnant dans tout ceci, était le fait que le Moldu continuait de fixer le héros national du monde sorcier, avec toujours ce même sourire qui commençait petit à petit à lui taper sur les nerfs, sans raison apparente. Pourquoi n'arrêtait-il pas d'observer Harry ? S'était-il aperçu qu'il était un homme travesti en femme ? Non. Cela ne devait pas être le cas. Grâce à son déguisement, il passait inaperçu aux yeux de tous. Mais alors, quelle était donc le problème de cet inconnu louche ?

Tout à ses pensées, la jeune fille se rendit compte de ce qu'elle cogitait. C'était invraisemblable. Comment pouvait-elle se souciait d'un Gryffondor ? Elle, une Serpentard ? D'accord, avoir passé ces quelques semaines en leur compagnie les avaient sensiblement rapprochés. Mais pas au point de s'inquiéter du sort de personnes qui ne soient pas de sa maison. Elle devait vraiment revoir l'ordre de ses priorités. En premier lieu, il fallait penser à ses amis les plus proches. Ensuite, venait sa famille, quoi que à bien y réfléchir, il n'y avait plus rien à protéger vu le contexte familial. Et pour finir, les camarades de Serpentard. Pour les autres ne faisant pas partis de son cercle restreint de personnes importantes à ses yeux, soit pratiquement tout le monde, elle ne faisait pas de cas.

Alors pourquoi s'inquiéter pour lui, le héros que la majorité des élèves de Poudlard surnommaient le balafré la plupart du temps ? Non. Sérieusement. Elle devait incontestablement faire une nouvelle mise au point concernant l'importance des choses dans sa vie. C'était vital de le faire. L'imprévu n'avait pas sa place dans son existence. Tout devait se dérouler selon son plan, être cadré et chronométré à la seconde près. L'emploi du temps imposé lui résumait toutes ses journées, avec des repères l'aidant à avoir un semblant de normalité et une routine stable avant l'heure fatidique. Il ne fallait en aucun cas qu'un élément ne vienne perturber l'équilibre de son destin. Sinon, tout serait rompu et tout serait donc à refaire.

Millicent savait que sa façon de vivre avec ses manières maniaques et précises pouvait l'empêcher de vivre convenablement. De vivre comme toutes adolescentes normales de son âge. Et qu'elle était sujette à quelques moqueries mais elle s'en fichait. Personne ne savait ce par quoi elle passait ni les contraintes éprouvantes qu'elle subissait chaque jour. Même ses amis n'étaient pas au courant de son état de santé. Elle préférait se taire sur ce point. Pour résumé, elle vivait avec une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de sa tête, prête à la frapper avant la fin de son adolescence. Il ne lui restait donc plus qu'une paire d'années à profiter pleinement de tout ce qui l'entourait.

Tout cela avait débuté durant son enfance, plus précisément pendant un banal contrôle de routine chez le guérisseur. Accompagnée de sa mère, elles étaient toutes deux allées voir un médecin moldu après la visite de chez le médecin sorcier. Millicent se souvenait très bien des craintes de sa mère concernant la médecine sorcière. C'est pourquoi, elle aimait toujours avoir un second avis qui venait du monde moldu. Elle faisait cela pour pouvoir comparer les résultats et trouver le meilleur traitement qui ne serait pas trop agressif. Ainsi, comme à l'accoutumé, elles firent la petite visite médicale. Après plusieurs tests, le diagnostic était tombé comme une pierre tombant dans une eau calme, rompant la quiétude de la surface lisse en plusieurs ondes circulaires. Depuis, elle avait mis en place un emploi du temps pour sa fille, l'aidant à avoir une vie stable au moment venu. Malheureusement, entre-temps, elle mourut. De cette époque, elle en garda une haine sans nom envers son père, se jurant de venger la mort de sa mère.

Elle revint au moment présent lorsqu'une main lui secoua l'épaule. Voyant qu'il s'agissait de Blaise, elle se retint de l'envoyer paître. Avisant la main sur elle, Millicent la délogea aussitôt, lui demandant s'il s'était bien lavé les mains avant d'avoir eu l'outrecuidance de les poser sur elle. Ce à quoi il répondit que oui avec un grand sourire. Tout comme son amie, il se mit à observer les deux ennemis – ou ex-ennemis ? – de Poudlard. D'un seul regard, le métis se dit que cet inconnu ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Heureusement que son ami était venu à la rescousse du Survivant. Nul doute qu'il y aurait eu des problèmes s'il avait suivi cet adolescent, même si cela ne devait durer que le temps d'une danse. Il se dégageait de ce mystérieux jeune homme un quelque chose qu'il ne sut définir que par suspicieux.

« Je n'aime pas ce type, révéla de but en blanc Millicent.

\- C'est pareil pour moi. Il ne m'inspire pas confiance. Je me demande bien pourquoi il ne cesse de fixer Harry ?!

\- Tiens ce n'est plus Potter maintenant ? lui fit remarquer la jeune fille avec un sourire moqueur.

\- Oh ça va hein ?! Dis-moi que tu ne fais pas pareil ?!

\- Je plaide coupable.

\- Et puis faut dire ce qu'il en est. Ils sont finalement sympathiques ces petits Gryffons, avoua Blaise. Enfin, seulement Harry, Hermione et Ginny. Même Luna est agréable à sa manière.

\- Tu as raison. Ils peuvent être gentils…

\- Hum…

\- D'accord, ils sont sympas, se rectifia-t-elle après la brève interruption de son ami pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle pouvait dire la vérité sans être jugée. Mais je ne sais pas…

\- Tu as peur d'inclure de nouvelles personnes dans ton cercle d'amis, au point de chambouler tout ton univers ? hasarda le métis sachant qu'il visait juste.

\- Comment ?...

\- Comment j'ai deviné ? C'est simple. Nous sommes amis. Je te connais, dit-il comme si cela expliquait tout. N'ai pas peur de te faire de nouveaux amis. Au contraire. Cela peut être enrichissant pour toi d'avoir d'autres centres d'intérêts que ceux partagés avec les Serpentard. De plus, agrandir tes relations peut également être bénéfique pour ton avenir. Et ça se voit dans tes yeux que tu souhaites devenir leur amie, finit-il en pointant du doigt lesdits yeux de la jeune fille.

\- Tu crois qu'ils seront d'accord ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix sans trouver à redire après les affirmations de Blaise qui s'avéraient exactes tout en éloignant la main du métis de son visage.

\- Sûr et certain. Suffit juste de leur demander. »

Ils restèrent à contempler les quelques couples dansant sur la piste. Ils virent que d'autres dégustaient des petits fours par gourmandise. Et ils entendirent certains parler sur des sujets divers couvrant les notes de musique. Aucun des deux ne se décida à bouger. Préférant rester tranquille encore un instant. Observant l'inconnu qui fixait encore et toujours Harry. Finalement, la raison l'emporta sur son mode de vie pour y inclure les nouvelles amitiés créées au fil de ces quelques semaines. De ce fait, inquiète, Millicent demanda ce qui lui brûlait tant les lèvres.

« Tu penses qu'il a deviné que Harry n'était pas une fille mais un mec travesti ?

\- Hmm… Je ne suis pas certain mais je ne pense pas.

\- Alors que lui voulait-il ? insista-t-elle.

\- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être danser avec lui mais je doute que cela soit sa réelle intention.

\- Que penses-tu que nous devrions faire dans ce cas ? Doit-on prévenir quelqu'un ? Ou juste parler avec les concernés ?

\- Rien !

\- Rien ?! Mais…

\- Pour l'instant. Attendons pour voir ce qu'il se passera. Ensuite, nous aviserons en temps et en heure. »

Face au regard déterminé de Blaise, la jeune fille abandonna l'idée de poursuivre cette discussion. Elle savait d'avance que rien d'autre ne sortirait de la bouche du métis. Son ami, une fois une idée en tête, restait campé dessus un long moment, jusqu'à pleine satisfaction. Soupirant, elle croisa les bras, déçue de ne pouvoir danser. Petit soupir qui n'échappa pas au jeune homme à ses côtés. Il se fit un plaisir d'emmener son amie, toute heureuse de cette initiative, sur la piste pour danser encore un peu.

* * *

Dire que Harry était énervé serait un euphémisme. Il était furieux d'un certain blondinet dont il taira le nom pour ne pas laisser sa magie faire des siennes plus que nécessaire. Il devait absolument se modérer pour ne pas faire du grabuge parmi les Moldus. Cependant, il n'y arrivait pas. Dès qu'il pensait être calmé, il repensait à l'intervention plus tôt, et sa colère augmentait. Pourquoi avait-il fallut que ce stupide Serpentard peroxydé ne vienne interférer entre Seth et lui ? Il pouvait très bien s'en sortir seul. Mais non. Ce débile de Malfoy devait faire son héros. Clamant également à un parfait inconnu qu'il n'avait pas le droit de savoir son nom, ni de le connaître car étant, soi-disant, un accès interdit. Et d'où sortait ce surnom _« Chaton »_ ? Cela frisait le ridicule et la niaiserie. Tout le contraire de l'aristocrate.

_D'ailleurs, il n'était pas obligé de poser sa main sur mon dos. Encore moins sur ma hanche durant la conversation. _

Se dit un Harry rouge en se remémorant ce léger petit détail. Mais une fois encore, la suite des évènements lui revint en mémoire et cela prit le dessus sur sa gêne. Il se souvint parfaitement de lui avoir déclaré avec force de ne pas être une chose, mais un être humain ayant des sentiments.

_Sérieusement, je ne suis pas un meuble, ni une propriété achetée. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui interdire l'accès pour me connaître. Il voulait juste savoir mon nom et danser avec moi. Ce n'est pas comme s'il voulait m'épouser dans la seconde qui suivrait. Et il aurait aussi pu démentir quand l'autre a déclaré que j'étais la « fiancée » de Malfoy, dont je ne le suis pas et ne le serais jamais, aussi longtemps que je demeurerais vivant et saint d'esprit._

Toujours dans ses pensées à agonir d'injures Draco Malfoy, Harry ne se rendit pas compte qu'on l'avait rejoint. Ce n'est que lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule qu'il revint à la réalité. Un sourire penaud prit place sur ses lèvres devant le regard interrogateur de son ancien professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal. Pour le rassurer, l'adolescent lui fit comprendre que tout allait bien à part un malentendu avec l'héritier de la famille Malfoy qui serait vite réglé. Acceptant cette explication, Remus lui proposa une danse. Le Gryffondor, troublé, refusa poliment la demande. Secouant la tête devant l'embarras plus qu'évident, le loup-garou lui saisit la main, le forçant à le suivre pour une danse, sans possibilité de fuite. Regardant de tous les côtés, Harry espéra que personne ne les verrait.

De son point de vue, c'était tout de même gênant de danser avec un autre homme que l'autre brèle de Serpentard – il n'arrivait toujours pas à bout de la liste de surnoms pour le nommer – et qui plus est, un homme adulte et ancien professeur de surcroît. Danser avec des jeunes de son âge passait encore, mais avec un adulte, c'était différent. On sentait une grande différence entre les générations. N'osant lever les yeux, il se décida à rester tête basse. Seulement, Lupin en avait convenu autrement. Alors, avec deux doigts sous le menton, il lui releva la tête, fixant ses yeux ambre dans ceux verts du fruit de l'amour de ses défunts amis. Il y lut une certaine crainte. Sachant d'où elle provenait, il fit mariner encore un instant le jeune homme. Au bout d'interminables secondes, Remus consentit à soulager Harry en cessant cette situation déplaisante.

« Tu sais, tu ne t'en souviens peut-être pas, mais quand tu étais tout petit, lorsque tes parents faisaient des soirées mondaines, tu aimais beaucoup danser.

\- Quoi ? C'est vrai ? demanda Harry stupéfait d'entendre une telle chose, portant son attention sur Remus, oubliant tout le reste.

\- Oui. Je t'assure que tu adorais ça. Tu ne cessais pas de tendre tes petits bras à tout le monde pour danser, continua Remus, riant au souvenir. Qu'importe la personne, tout ce que tu voulais, c'était danser.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Puisque je te le dis. D'ailleurs, tu dansais très peu avec Sirius. Tu ne faisais que pleurer quand tu étais dans ses bras,…

\- Je faisais ça ? Comment cela se fait-il que je pleurais en étant avec lui ? l'interrompit l'adolescent, heureux et avide de vouloir tout savoir sur les souvenirs de son passé. D'autant que c'était la première fois, autre que la lecture du journal intime de sa mère, qu'une personne parlait volontiers de son passé et de ses parents.

\- Nous n'avons jamais compris pourquoi. Mais cela le peinait beaucoup alors que ta mère tentait de le rassurer en lui expliquant qu'avec le temps, tu finirais par arrêter de pleurer.

\- Et pa… Et mon père ?

\- Tu peux dire « papa » tout de même. Je ne vais pas te sermonner si tu le fais, le réprimanda gentiment le loup-garou.

\- Et papa ? Il réagissait comment ?

\- Il se moquait de Patmol en déclarant que déjà tout petit, tu arrivais à discerner un dragueur invétéré ! dit Lupin, pouffant. Et je ne te parle même pas des fois où il a tenté de changer tes couches, poursuivit-il sur un autre souvenir. Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que ce n'était pas sa tasse de thé. Tu finissais toujours les fesses à l'air dès qu'il te levait de la table à langer. C'est même arrivé que tu te soulages sur lui avant que tu ne te mettes à pleurer. Le pauvre, il paniquait totalement, ne sachant que faire pour te calmer.

\- Maman ne disait rien ? demanda le brun, riant en imaginant aisément les scènes citées.

\- Elle s'amusait de la maladresse de ce malheureux Sirius malgré ses nombreuses explications sur le changement de couches. Alors que ton père s'amusait à ses dépens…

\- Et heureusement que je n'ai plus besoin de le faire, intervint une voix, les interrompant. Remus, tu avais promis de ne jamais lui raconter tout ça, maugréa Sirius en s'approchant d'eux et prenant Harry dans ses bras, l'éloignant de son ami d'enfance.

\- Je suis désolé. Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.

\- Harry, ne le crois surtout pas. Tout ce qui sort de sa bouche n'est que pur spéculation…

\- Si je reste dans tes bras, tu penses que je vais me mettre à pleurer ? questionna l'adolescent sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

\- Sale traître, bougonna Patmol en le relâchant.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne vais pas le faire. J'ai passé l'âge.

\- Encore heureux. Et tu me dois une danse, tu sais ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Ça fait quatorze ans que j'attends cette danse alors tu vas la faire ce soir, avec moi, déclara fièrement l'Animagus.

\- Quoi ? Mais j'étais encore un bébé…

\- Il ne peut pas se souvenir d'une telle promesse, Sirius. Voyons, soit raisonnable…

\- Pas d'excuses, allez, viens ! »

Sans attendre de réponse, Sirius entraîna son filleul sur la piste. Ils laissèrent derrière eux un Remus surpris des revirements soudain de comportement de son ami, n'arrivant toujours pas à s'habituer malgré tout ce temps. Durant presque une heure, Harry dansa à plusieurs reprises sur des rythmes parfois lents, parfois rapides. Il fut également partagé entre les deux amis de ses parents, dansant avec chacun d'eux. Plus le temps passait, plus il avait chaud et plus il éprouvait des difficultés à suivre les mouvements. Surtout ceux avec son parrain qui avait beaucoup d'énergie à revendre. À un moment donné, le brun lui demanda l'heure pensant qu'il devait sûrement être une certaine heure avancée du matin. Il resta stupéfait quand il lui indiqua qu'il n'était même pas encore minuit. L'adolescent se demanda un instant comment Sirius pouvait avoir encore autant de vitalité alors que lui-même était plus qu'épuisé et essoufflé.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Patmol à la fin de la danse, voyant Harry à bout de souffle.

\- Rien. Je commence à fatiguer. Je pense que je vais aller me coucher, répondit le jeune Gryffondor.

\- Pourquoi ? Reste encore un peu, dit Sirius, le retenant.

\- Non. Je suis vraiment fatigué. Je n'en peux plus de danser. J'ai aussi du mal à respirer avec ce truc qui me serre…

\- C'est un corset, Harry, précisa inutilement Remus au vu du regard peu amène lancé par l'adolescent.

\- Non, je dirais un instrument de torture pour mourir étouffé à petit feu, déclara le brun, mécontent de se faire encore une fois reprendre sur son approximation d'un mot, alors qu'il s'insufflait de l'air en s'éventant avec ses mains.

\- Tu sais que tu es magnifique quand tu es habillé comme ça ? dit Sirius en le détaillant de la tête au pied, le plus sérieusement du monde, coupant court à leur conversation.

\- … Harry se figea en plein mouvement, observa son parrain deux secondes avant de lui répondre en partant précipitamment. Bonne nuit !

\- Non, Harry, je plaisante. Reviens ! S'il te plaît !

\- Tu ne peux vraiment pas t'empêcher de le taquiner, lui reprocha Remus.

\- Avoue, il est trop mignon avec ses réactions ! »

Ils s'observèrent avant que le loup-garou, ne sachant que faire de plus avec son ami d'enfance, ne préfère rejoindre Tonks. Sirius, quant à lui, se décida d'aller embêter son jeune cousin. Il n'avait pas trop eu l'occasion de le faire depuis l'arrivée des jeunes à l'Impasse du Tisseur, mais il allait remédier à cela pour leurs derniers jours. Fort de son idée, il repéra sa cible en compagnie de ses autres amis Serpentard. Souriant avec malice, il se dirigea rapidement auprès d'eux.

Du côté de Harry, il passait tout près du buffet pour s'arrêter après un petit coup d'œil. Se mordant la lèvre, il hésita pour finalement craquer. Dans une serviette en papier, il se prit quelques petits fours et canapés pour les manger dans la chambre désignée à son arrivée. Content, il partit se coucher, souhaitant une « Bonne nuit ! » à son arrière-grand-père qu'il trouva non loin de là. Il s'excusa dans le même temps de partit plus tôt mais qu'étant fatigué, il n'arrivait plus à rester éveillé plus longtemps encore. Son bisaïeul lui répondit qu'il ne lui en tenait rigueur et qu'il préférait savoir sa Petite Lily bien reposée, qu'épuisée. Entendant cela, Yukio lui proposa son aide pour se déshabiller. Aide qu'il ne refusa pas pour tout l'or du monde. En chemin, Harry lui raconta sa soirée à la demande de l'infirmière. Il lui fallut un certain temps pour se déshabiller, se décoiffer et se démaquiller. Une fois cela fait, la jeune femme lui donna un ensemble de nuit ayant appartenu à Lily.

« Vous trouvez ça drôle ?

\- Plutôt oui, dit Yukio, se retenant avec peine d'éclater de rire devant le regard noir lancé par Harry.

\- C'est un pyjama rose avec des petits nœuds partout. Vous pensez vraiment que je vais mettre un truc pareil pour dormir ?

\- Tu n'as pas trop le choix. Sur ce, bonne nuit ! »

Soufflant pour reprendre courage, Harry déplia le pyjama en coton, horrifié de ce qu'il voyait. Il dut se retenir de faire un esclandre contre toutes les personnes qui désiraient le voir habillé avec des tenues féminines. L'ensemble se composait d'un top à fine bretelle et d'un petit short trop court à son goût. N'ayant d'autre choix, le brun enfila la tenue de nuit sans broncher, se promettant de se venger un jour de cet affront. Quand il fut prêt, il mangea les quelques petits fours emportés avec lui, se brossa les dents, alluma la lampe de chevet et éteignit la lumière principale. Puis il s'installa sous les couvertures, se couchant sur le côté et il écouta les sons étouffés provenant de la fête avant de se laisser happer par Morphée.

* * *

Un roulement sourd réveilla en sursaut Harry. Cherchant un instant la source de son réveil brutal, il fut dépité lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'un orage d'été avait éclaté. Il trembla une fois encore au moment où un nouveau claquement sec se fit entendre. Soufflant pour ne pas céder à la panique, l'adolescent ne put se rendormir aisément après avoir été tiré brutalement du sommeil. D'aussi loin qu'il se souvenait, il n'avait jamais aimé l'orage. Petit, il se rappela d'une fois où il était allé voir sa Tante pour qu'elle l'apaise. Le bruit caractéristique du tonnerre l'avait effrayé et il était sorti en trombe de son placard, sous les escaliers, pour courir à l'étage. Lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte menant à la chambre de son cousin, il s'arrêta à l'entrée. Il écouta attentivement les mots apaisants destinés à Dudley. Avec espoir de se faire rassurer, il était entré dans la pièce, déclarant de sa petite voix d'enfant, qu'il avait peur de l'orage lui aussi. Ce fut le contraire qui se passa. Elle s'énerva contre lui, lui intimant de retourner dans son placard et de ne plus en sortir s'il ne voulait pas être puni par son Oncle.

Apeuré par ce soudain éclat de voix, le petit garçon en pleure courut rejoindre sa « chambre. » Il trouvait injuste que ce soit son cousin qui puisse être réconforté, alors que lui devait rester dans son lit. Depuis, à chaque fois que Mère Nature se déchaînait ainsi, il se recroquevillait en boule dans son coin, pleurant et se cachant grâce à sa petite couverture miteuse, attendant que cela passe le plus rapidement possible. Après ce moment-là, jamais personne n'avait pris la peine de le rassurer, lui expliquant calmement ce qu'était ces phénomènes naturels. Bien sûr, entendre sommairement le côté scientifique de ces évènements climatiques durant les cours de science à l'école ne l'avait pas grandement aidé à vaincre sa crainte. Il avait bien saisi que le tonnerre était un bruit produit par l'expansion brutale de la fine colonne d'air chauffée très rapidement par la foudre au cours d'un orage. Mais malgré l'explication fournie, rien n'y faisait. Il en avait toujours peur.

Un nouveau grondement au loin. Un nouveau tremblement de sa part. Ni une, ni deux, Harry se leva, attrapa ses lunettes pour les poser sur son nez, sortit de la chambre et rejoignit celle en face de la sienne. Il frappa timidement sur la porte. Rien ne vint. Ne se laissant pas abattre, il refit le même geste. Toujours rien. Il savait qu'en cet instant, il était ridicule d'avoir peur d'un simple orage. Surtout à son âge. Mais il ne pouvait rien y faire. C'était ainsi depuis son enfance. Il tapa plus fortement cette fois-ci, espérant réveiller l'endormi. Voyant que rien ne venait, un chuchotement fit écho dans le couloir désert. Il commençait à désespérer lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme de son âge, les cheveux légèrement bouclés en bataille, très énervé contre celui qui avait osé le déranger. Tandis que ses yeux exprimaient le mécontentement d'être tiré de son sommeil réparateur. Il les posa sur l'inopportun, haussant un sourcil, montrant clairement que Harry le dérangeait.

« Tu dormais ? demanda le brun inutilement puisqu'au moment même où il posa cette question, il la trouvait stupide.

\- Non, tu crois ? ironisa son interlocuteur, toujours énervé. En général, les gens pleins de bon sens dorment la nuit !

\- Je suis désolé de t'avoir dérangé…

\- Réveillé, je dirais.

\- Oui. Désolé…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? enchaîna-t-il en coupant l'élan du jeune rouge et or.

\- Euh… Savoir si tu allais bien ?

\- Tu te fiches de moi ? Tu me réveilles à je ne sais pas quelle heure du matin pour me demander si je vais bien ? s'offusqua son homologue, élevant la voix sans le vouloir. Tu aurais pu attendre le petit-déjeuner pour me poser cette question stupide.

\- Tu as rais… »

Il ne put terminer sa phrase qu'un nouveau grondement sourd se fit entendre. Harry trembla plus que de raison, sous les yeux surpris de l'autre adolescent. Ne sachant que faire, il laissa libre court à ses pensées, s'imaginant toutes sortes d'hypothèses sur le mystérieux comportement du héros sorcier national. Lorsque cela lui fit enfin tilt, il finit par poser la question.

« Attends, ne me dis pas que tu as peur de l'orage ?

\- Quoi ? De quoi tu parles, Theodore ? C'est ridic… »

Une fois encore, sa phrase ne put être terminée. Theodore eut malgré tout sa réponse sans même que Harry n'ait à lui répondre. Il suffisait simplement de voir la posture figée que prenait le rouge et or. Les bras qui s'enroulaient autour de lui-même comme pour se protéger. Des tremblements dans tout le corps. Les yeux grands ouverts, observant les alentours pour prévenir d'un quelconque danger. Les poils dressés sur la peau plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumé. Des sueurs froides à en croire par la fine pellicule de sueur qui lui dégoulinait des tempes. Et une perturbation du rythme respiratoire. Il ne fallait pas être un géni pour comprendre que le Gryffondor avait peur des orages. Soupirant, il se décida à le laisser passer la nuit avec lui. Non pas que pour l'aider, mais surtout pour pouvoir finir sa nuit tranquillement.

« J'ai compris. Tu es venu pour savoir si tu pouvais dormir avec moi ?

\- …

\- Entre ! »

Theodore se décala, laissant l'entrée libre accès à sa chambre. Harry ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il courut pratiquement pour se jeter sur le lit du Serpentard. Contrairement au petit brun, il prit tout son temps pour se recoucher. Quand la couverture s'abattit sur eux deux, ils restèrent sur le dos, contemplant le plafond tout en écoutant les gouttes d'eau s'écraser sur la vitre. Aucun des deux n'ouvrit la bouche pour briser ce silence.

« Le professeur Snape n'était pas au courant pour cette histoire de fiançailles, intervint Theodore qui brisa enfin cette quiétude.

\- D'accord. »

De nouveau ce silence gênant. Aucun des deux ne savait que dire. Le temps s'écoula longuement. Le grondement du tonnerre se faisait encore entendre au loin. Les gouttes de pluie s'écrasaient de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus forte et de plus en plus nombreuses sur la surface lisse et transparente, la rendant froide sous la paume d'une main. Theodore, sentant l'autre côté du lit bouger, tourna la tête vers la source de ce mouvement. Il vit que le jeune brun s'était mis sur le côté, lui montrant son dos. Haussant les épaules, il se positionna dans une meilleure position pour se rendormir. Mais il fut dérangé par une question posée timidement, presque soufflée, qu'il crut avoir mal entendu.

« Dis, est-ce que tu trouves bizarre qu'un mec s'habille avec des vêtements de femme ? demanda Harry de but en blanc.

\- Oui et non.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Oui parce qu'un homme doit s'habiller avec des habits pour homme. Et non parce que chacun s'habille comme il le souhaite, lui répondit en toute sincérité le Serpentard. Puis comme le disent les Moldus « L'habit ne fait pas le moine ! » Alors tu peux t'habiller comme tu le souhaites. Ne pense pas à ce que les autres diront, ni à leurs regards posés sur toi. Si tu aimes porter des habits féminins, fais-le comme tu le sens. Tes vrais amis ne te jugeront pas. Par contre, si cela les gênes de te voir vêtu de vêtements pour femme, ils n'ont qu'à regarder ailleurs. Cela voudra tout simplement dire qu'ils ne sont pas de vrais amis, mais juste des amis par intérêt. Et pour les inconnus, tant pis pour eux s'ils n'aiment pas. Ça n'a aucune espèce d'importance de ce que les gens pensent de toi ou de ta manière de t'habiller. De toute façon, tu vis pour toi et non pour eux. Tu n'as qu'une seule vie. Il faut pleinement profiter de celle-ci.

\- …

\- Je suppose que beaucoup te l'ont déjà dit mais, quand tu t'habilles en femme, ça te va bien.

\- Merci, murmura Harry ne sachant que dire d'autre après cette longue réponse. »

Ils finirent par se taire, réfléchissant aux paroles prononcées. Petit à petit, le sommeil gagna Theodore. Mais il dut se résoudre à se réveiller en sentant Harry trembloter à ses côtés. De ce fait, le matelas tremblait involontairement. Voulant plus que tout dormir, il passa son bras par-dessus le corps du petit brun, le rapprochant de son torse. Il sentit le Gryffondor se raidir face à ce simple geste, pourtant anodin d'après lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? paniqua Harry, sentant un bras le saisir et le rapprocher.

\- Je veux dormir. Et ce n'est pas en tremblant comme une feuille tout en faisant bouger le lit que nous allons réussir à le faire. Alors je te prends dans mes bras pour te calmer et te rassurer à la fois, espérant que tu te calmes vite pour que nous ayons une bonne nuit de sommeil. Enfin, pour ce qu'il en reste de nuit. Sur ce, bonne nuit.

\- Bon… Bonne nuit. »

Après cette brève explication, Harry consentit à dormir dans cette position. Même s'il avouait être un peu gêné de sentir une chaleur derrière lui. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre de situation. Néanmoins, s'il pouvait éviter d'être seul alors que l'orage grondait à l'extérieur, il n'allait pas se plaindre. Fermant ses paupières, il sentit juste le souffle chaud de Theodore dans ses cheveux avant de sombrer dans les limbes du sommeil, lui aussi.

* * *

Voilà, voilà :) J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ^^ Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé. Surtout le passage entre Theodore et Harry ou le moment où Remus raconte des bribes du passé à Harry. Je veux TOUT savoir sur vos impressions et autres :D D'ailleurs, vous en pensez quoi de Seth ? Moi, je l'aime bien :3 En tous les cas, Yukio aime bien s'amuser avec Harry en le mettant e rage, vous en trouvez pas x) ?

Et comme je l'ai dit avant, le prochain chapitre sera publié le 10 août. Je suis désolée de vous abandonner de la sorte mais je veux profiter de mes vacances et de ma famille également. Je veux aussi pouvoir bronzer parce que je suis d'une blancheur Oo

Aussi, je vous quitte avec ces quelques conseils qu'on ne répètera jamais assez : Évitez de sortir durant les zéniths (le moment où le soleil est haut dans le ciel et qui frappe fort). Hydratez-vous avec de l'eau (au minimum 1,5L) voire même allez vous baigner pour rafraîchir votre peau. Éventez-vous une fois votre peau mouillée. Restez au frais le plus possible (genre profitez de faire du shopping entre amis, ça vaut la peine XD). Évitez de faire du sport. Mangez léger etc… Et dernière chose, apprenez la danse de la pluie pour la faire venir car y en a marre là XD

Pour ceux et celles qui tiennent à leur ligne, mangez des fruits à base d'eau genre la pastèque, et remplacez les crèmes glacées par du sorbet. C'est moins calorique et cela rafraîchit plus )

À tout bientôt et bonnes vacances :D

Sabou


	17. Chapter 17

**Auteur :** ben l'auteur de cette histoire, c'est moi, Sabou \\*o*/

**Correcteur :** Virgo Slytherin (chapitre 1 à ?)

**Avertissement :** cette histoire contient des relations homosexuelles, c'est-à-dire qu'il y aura des relations entre hommes ainsi que des relations entre femmes. Si cela vous dégoûte, vous pouvez revenir en arrière et choisir une autre histoire. Sinon, il y a une petite croix rouge en haut, à droite de votre écran pour fermer la page. Je ne vous en voudrais pas puisque comme on dit, chacun ses goûts et ses couleurs, et qu'il faut de tout pour faire un monde ;-) Et il y aura aussi du M-preg ce qui signifie une grossesse masculine *o*

**Disclamer :** à ce qu'il paraît, faut le faire et donc, je ne peux y échapper. Juste prévenir que tous les personnages de Harry Potter ainsi que les lieux ne sont pas les miens mais qu'ils appartiennent à l'auteur J.K. Rowling et ce, malgré les nombreuses négociations que nous avons eues pour que je puisse les prendre pour moi et qui se sont soldées par des échecs. Même si la plupart des personnages et des lieux lui appartiennent, j'en ai quelques-uns qui sont les miens dont les enfants de nos héros du monde sorcier ainsi que le lieu où ils vivent leur vie pleinement (pour certains), sans oublier deux ou trois personnages qui aideront à faire avancer l'histoire de nos protagonistes ^^

**Genre :** romance, famille, …

**Rating :** M pour les lemon qu'il y aura *w*

**Pairing :** en principal, Drarry, il y aura d'autres couples également (mais c'est une surprise donc pchuteuh :3) et OOC.

**Résumé :** Comment faire lorsque l'on devient parent alors qu'on est soi-même encore un adolescent ? Alors que notre éducation n'est pas encore terminée et qu'il faut faire celle de son enfant ? Comment notre entourage réagit face à cela ? Comment concilier notre vie d'ado à celle de parent ? Telles sont les questions que tout jeune se pose lorsqu'il se trouve dans ce genre de situation et qu'il faut y faire face sans possibilité de retour en arrière. C'est ce que nos héros vont découvrir…

**Note de l'auteur :** Et oui, me revoilà après plusieurs jours d'absence ^^ J'ai passé de bonnes vacances et je suis rentrée depuis peu. Malgré tout, je vous publier ce nouveau chapitre tant attendu. En fin de chapitre, il y a une petite explication pour la prochaine publication, il ne faut pas m'en vouloir mais à mon ordinateur, oui, ça, c'est possible x) En tous les cas, merci à **brigitte26**, **aude33**, **stormtrooper2**, **Haru-carnage**, **77Hildegard**, **Miss Homme Enceinte 2**, **sasu-hime** et **shenendoahcalyssa** pour vos reviews :D Je n'oublie pas non plus toutes les personnes qui m'ont mise en follows et en favoris. Et aussi, ceux et celles n'étant pas inscrits sur le site, j'ai répondu à vos reviews sur mon blog dont le lien se trouve sur mon profil ^^ Bon ben, je vais vous laisser dévorer ce chapitre où il y a de l'action :p

Sur ce, bonne Lecture !

_**/ !\ Attention, chapitre non corrigé. Je changerais de chapitre une fois qu'il sera corrigé. / !\**_

* * *

_**Est-ce que tu regrettes ?**_

_**Chapitre 17 : Le Chemin de Traverse**_

_La soirée était superbe. Géniale du début à la fin. J'ai pu entendre quelques souvenirs concernant maman et papa grâce à Remus et Sirius. Je leur demanderais peut-être s'ils peuvent encore me parler d'eux… Et je pourrais aussi demander à Snape s'il peut me raconter un peu son passé commun d'avec maman… Du moins, s'il est d'accord seulement. Je ne veux pas qu'il m'envoie balader sous prétexte qu'il ne désire pas m'en parler… Tout compte fait, je ne pense pas lui demander quoi que ce soit lui concernant. Il risque de mal le prendre et de ne rien dire... Changeons de sujet… Cette Yukio, je vais me venger d'elle. Ainsi que de Sirius. Il a osé dire que la tenue m'allait bien, avec un air si sérieux en plus. Et elle, elle me tend un pyjama rose, trop court à mon goût, avec des nœuds partout… Le pire dans toute cette histoire, c'est l'orage. Heureusement que Theodore a accepté de me laisser dormir avec lui. Mais il n'était pas obligé de me prendre dans ses bras. Juste avoir une présence à mes côtés m'aurait suffi… En tous les cas, j'ai au moins pu dormir cette fois. Si un orage éclate à nouveau, je tacherais de trouver quelqu'un qui sera d'accord pour que je puisse dormir avec lui, le temps que cela passe…_

Des bruits de pas pressés courant dans les couloirs de la demeure Evans silencieuse se faisaient entendre. Les jeunes filles avaient hâte de se rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse, aujourd'hui. Parmi elles, Blaise et Draco avaient été tirés du sommeil tantôt par leurs bons soins. C'est pourquoi, elles arpentaient les lieux, à la recherche de leurs derniers camarades masculins, voulant les réveiller pour se rendre au plus vite faire leurs achats pour la rentrée. Ils arrivèrent devant la porte menant à la chambre de Harry. Sans prendre la peine de frapper, Ginny l'ouvrit à la volée. Pour finalement constater qu'elle était vide. Inquiets de ne pas le voir présent dans ces lieux, ils se regardèrent, espérant que l'un d'eux ait une réponse. Haussant les épaules, ils se dirigèrent vers la porte d'en face, l'ouvrant de la même manière que la précédente.

Tous mouvements se stoppèrent. Hermione, qui était aux côtés de la benjamine des Weasley, restait médusée. Toutes deux se firent bousculer par Pansy et Millicent qui désiraient savoir pourquoi elles empêchaient les autres d'entrer dans la chambre. Mais elles s'arrêtèrent aussi vite. Cependant, elles ne purent s'opposer à la force de Blaise qui était également déterminé à comprendre leur arrêt soudain. Tout comme les demoiselles, il ne fit plus un seul geste après ce qu'il vit. Cependant, il se sentit brusquement écarter sur le côté, sans avoir la possibilité de retenir son ami de s'engouffrer dans la pièce.

Draco s'arrêta d'avancer quand ses yeux mercures fixèrent les deux endormis. Il se ne rendit même pas compte qu'il serrait les poings à s'en faire blanchir les jointures de ses mains. Face à lui se trouvait un Theodore dormant sur le dos, avec couché à moitié sur son torse, un Harry qui était aussi collé contre son flanc droit. Le bras du Serpentard enroulait les épaules du petit brun alors que leurs deux mains étaient jointes sur le buste du châtain. La couverture recouvrait seulement leurs bas du corps. Ils dormaient d'un sommeil du juste, imperturbables à ce qui se passait autour d'eux. Les voir dans cette position énerva le blond au plus haut point. Ne supportant plus cette vision, il sortit de la pièce, bousculant au passage tout le monde. Inquiet pour son ami, Blaise le suivit, laissant les filles se débrouiller. Ne comprenant pas la raison de cette soudaine colère émanée de l'aristocrate, elles finirent par mettre de côté cette scène, attendant juste le bon moment pour la ressortir et avoir les explications.

D'un bref coup d'œil, elles se mirent d'accord sur la façon de réveiller les deux derniers endormis. Silencieusement, Ginny compta en utilisant ses doigts comme compte à rebours pour donner le signal de départ. Lorsque trois de ses doigts furent levés, elles se jetèrent sur le lit, réveillant les deux jeunes hommes en sursaut face à cette brutale attaque. S'excusant à peine, elles déclarèrent qu'il était l'heure du brunch et que tout le monde les attendait pour manger. La lumière trop vive du soleil passant par la fenêtre, ainsi que de s'être levé durant la nuit à cause d'un certain Gryffondor peureux, faisaient en sorte que Theodore désire plus que tout se rendormir encore quelques heures. Pestant contre ces filles folles de réveiller les gens avec des manières très néanderthaliennes, il les éjecta promptement du lit en tirant sur la couverture pour s'en recouvrir.

Elles hurlèrent d'indignation face à ce geste soudain. Mécontentes, elles se mirent à plusieurs pour tirer l'édredon pour le forcer à se lever. Harry, qui s'était levé dès qu'elles avaient sauté sur eux, regardait la scène d'un œil fatigué. Lui aussi aurait voulu dormir encore un peu mais avec tout ce boucan, cela risquerait d'être difficile. Alors il tenta de s'esquiver loin de tout ce tumulte pour ne pas qu'on l'aperçoive dans cette tenue féminine. Pas de chance pour lui. Luna fit la remarque stupide sur l'ensemble qui lui allait bien, faisant tourner toutes les têtes d'un seul mouvement dans sa direction. Déglutissant de honte, il ne demanda pas son reste et couru rejoindre la chambre d'en face. Entrant en trombe à l'intérieur de celle-ci, il referma la porte pour s'y appuyer. Des coups frappèrent sur le bois qui le séparait des adolescentes surexcitées pour il ne savait quelle raison. Il distingua vaguement les mots « Dépêche-toi ! » et « On a faim ! » à travers tout ce brouhaha.

Compatissant, il leur réclama juste quelques minutes, le temps de se changer. Elles lui en accordèrent seulement cinq. S'activant, il chercha des yeux ses affaires de la veille mais ne les trouva nulle part. Énervé contre Yukio qui avait dû les lui cacher une fois encore, il se saisit d'un simple pantacourt et d'un tee-shirt un peu large lui tombant sur les épaules dans l'armoire puis rejoignit les filles qui patientaient juste en face de la porte. Il vit que Theodore, qui ne s'était pas encore changé, avait fini par céder face aux hurlements de ces demoiselles et de ce fait, il ne pouvait plus dormir avec des furies en liberté. Bâillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, Pansy lui somma de se couvrir la bouche parce qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de voir le fond de sa gorge si tôt le matin. Il grommela qu'il était fatigué alors si elle pouvait se taire, cela arrangerait son mal de crâne. Lui donnant une gifle derrière la tête, elle partit sous les cris d'indignations de la victime. Elle ne se retourna même pas lorsqu'elle lui donna sa réponse.

« Au moins, avec ça, tu seras réveillé ! »

Marmonnant pour lui-même, il consentit à suivre la petite troupe. Les deux jeunes hommes restaient en arrière, s'éloignant volontairement des jeunes filles et de leurs babillages incessants. Harry avançait aux côtés de Theodore, silencieux et pensif. Durant le court chemin les menant à la salle à manger, il s'excusa pour la nuit dernière tout en le remerciant de l'avoir laissé dormir avec lui. Un geste de la main balaya distraitement ces paroles, faisant comprendre par-là que ce n'était rien.

Arrivant près de la salle, des voix s'échappaient de la porte entrouverte. Un à un, chacun pris place sur une chaise. Une quantité de nourriture foisonnait sur divers plateaux tout le long de la table. Plusieurs boissons pour contenter chaque papille remplissaient des cruches. Les services en argent raclaient les assiettes, les verres tintaient, les discussions fusionnaient avec d'autre formant ainsi un mélange de paroles incohérentes, des miettes de pain échouaient petit à petit sur la surface du bois. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, le repas était animé et vivant grâce à toutes les personnes présentes. La guerre n'avait plus sa place dans cette pièce, seule l'insouciance primait.

À la fin du brunch, les invités quittèrent les lieux en petit groupe pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Monsieur Evans protesta dans un premier temps mais Yukio lui avait parlé en aparté. Elle lui avait fait comprendre qu'ils devaient faire des courses pour la rentrée et s'ils restaient, ils ne pourraient pas effectuer leur nouvelle année scolaire. Consentant à cet argument, il revint auprès d'eux et les salua chaleureusement, leur faisant promettre de revenir. Acceptant cette proposition, ils s'en allèrent, le cœur léger et de nombreux souvenirs de ce bal plein la tête.

Harry fut l'un des derniers à quitter son arrière-grand-père. Il savait qu'aujourd'hui était la dernière fois qu'ils se voyaient avant un long moment. Durant ce laps de temps, il avait partagé de nombreux moments, découvert beaucoup de choses concernant le passé de sa mère et s'était fait une nouvelle amie en la présence de Yukio. Le serrant dans les bras, il resta accroché à lui un temps. Se séparant, il lui sourit, amena l'infirmière dans une étreinte et fit un dernier signe de salut avant de rejoindre Theodore qui l'attendait un peu plus loin. Monsieur Evans les regarda s'en aller, un peu triste mais content de savoir sa petite fille au bon soin de Petit Sevy. Il dut cependant se résoudre à retourner à l'intérieur puisque sa chère Yukio l'intimait de le faire avec insistance. Râlant pour la forme, il entra dans sa demeure, fermant la porte.

Sur le chemin du retour, les deux jeunes sorciers déambulèrent dans les rues presque désertes. Aucun des deux ne désirait parler, préférant rester dans leurs pensées. Ils ne firent pas attention aux autres sorciers qui avaient fini par les rejoindre, ni même écouter les consignes pour la journée sur le Chemin de Traverse. Harry réagit dès qu'un bras se posa sur lui. Il lançait des regards perdus et incompréhensifs sur tout le monde au plus grand désarroi de Hermione. Un sourire penaud prit place sur ses lèvres, demandant s'il était possible de répéter. Remus se chargea de le faire pendant que tous les Serpentard, accompagnés de Narcissa et de Lucius, partaient de leur côté. Tandis que Ginny, Hermione, Luna et lui-même, escortés par Remus, Shacklebolt, Tonks et Molly, iraient ensemble faire les achats. Sans oublier les jumeaux Weasley qui les rejoindraient au courant de la journée. Alors que Sirius et Severus, eux, retournaient à l'Impasse du Tisseur vaquer à leurs occupations. Et Arthur se rendait au Ministère de la Magie, laissant sa femme en leur compagnie. Hochant la tête, il agrippa le bras que son ancien professeur lui tendait, salua son parrain de la main, puisqu'il ne pouvait pas venir au risque d'être reconnu malgré son déguisement, et transplanèrent.

* * *

Ressentant cette sensation d'écrasement tout au long du processus, il était heureux de pouvoir respirer confortablement. Ce qu'il pouvait détester ces sensations de transplanage désagréables. À chaque fois qu'il transplanait, Harry avait toujours cette impression d'être aspiré dans un tourbillon allant à toute allure. Tout comme avec le Portoloin et le Magicobus, ces moyens de transport n'étaient définitivement pas ses préférés. Et utiliser la Poudre de Cheminette encore moins. Il se souvenait encore très bien du fameux jour où il avait malencontreusement atterri dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Rien que d'y penser, des frissons prirent d'assaut tout son corps. En outre, à chaque fois qu'il l'utilisait, il ressortait de l'âtre en tombant au sol, avec en prime de la suie partout sur lui. À croire que la Magie aimait lui jouer des tours de ce genre. À la rigueur, voler sur le dos d'un hippogriffe avait été agréable en comparaison mais il ne ferait pas cela tous les jours. La seule façon de voyager, et qui était sûr pour lui, était le vol en balai. Il n'y avait rien de tel que de sentir le vent dans ses cheveux et cette sensation de liberté qu'il ressentait à chaque fois valait tout l'or du monde.

Harry revint au moment présent avec la question de sa meilleure amie. D'après ce qu'il comprit, elle lui demandait si c'était le fait qu'ils venaient acheter les affaires scolaires pour Poudlard qui le rendait joyeux. Ne voulant pas la contredire, et connaissant son goût prononcé pour les études et son antipathie pour tout ce qui concernait les vols en balais, il répondit que oui. Heureuse, elle lui dit qu'ils étaient tous les deux dans le même cas. Lui souriant en hochant la tête, l'adolescent ne préféra rien ajouter de plus et de suivre les autres. Il avait bien remarqué les regards que lui lançaient Ron mais ne désirant pas attirer trop l'attention sur eux, il fit fi de sa présence tout comme le rouquin faisait de même avec lui, sous les regards désolés des adultes.

Marchant dans les rues bondées du Chemin de Traverse, les gens trop pressés se bousculaient. C'est parmi cette foule dense qu'ils débutèrent par la banque Gringotts pour chercher de quoi payer les fournitures scolaires et avoir un peu d'argent de poche pour toute l'année. Pendant que certains allaient dans les profondeurs du bâtiment, les autres attendaient devant les grandes portes, discutant de tout et de rien. Une fois tous réunis, ils allèrent rapidement faire un tour à la ménagerie magique pour que Hermione puisse prendre de quoi nourrir son chat. Dans le même temps, les possesseurs de hiboux profitèrent d'acheter la réserve, ou les petites friandises préférées, pour leur animal. Ensuite, ils continuèrent avec la boutique de Madame Guipure afin de réajuster ou de commander de nouveaux uniformes à leur taille et une nouvelle cape d'hiver plus grande. Ils remontèrent la rue puis entrèrent Chez Fleury et Bott, la librairie la plus populaire de cette rue sorcière.

Longeant les étagères remplies de livres à la recherche des manuels nécessaires pour leur cinquième année, ils tombèrent sur le groupe des Serpentard. Se jaugeant du regard, ils ne firent pas attention à ceux qui les entouraient. Et pour cause, les personnes aux alentours cessèrent de s'activer pour observer les deux groupes d'adolescents, attendant qu'ils s'attaquent. Comme promis, aucun d'eux n'amorça de mouvement pour éviter d'attirer l'attention sur eux. Ils s'ignorèrent tout simplement. Reprenant le cours de leurs achats, ils firent la rencontre de quelques-uns de leurs camarades d'école. Ils échangèrent rapidement les questions habituelles puis sortirent du magasin bondé de monde pour se diriger vers la papeterie afin de refaire une réserve de plumes, d'encres et de parchemins. Bousculés par les sorciers dans la rue, ils passèrent en vitesse au magasin de chaudrons, ainsi que chez l'apothicaire, pour renouveler leurs stocks d'ingrédients pour potions et de nouvelles fioles en verre. Toujours dans la bonne humeur, ils finirent leur journée par un passage obligé chez Florian Fortarôme pour manger une bonne glace, clôturant ainsi pour eux la fin des vacances d'été.

Ils riaient d'une blague quand tout à coup, une explosion retentit non loin de là. La terre se mit à trembler sous leur pied sous l'effet de l'intensité de la détonation. Les fenêtres furent soufflées suite aux vibrations intenses. Suite à l'onde de choc, un combat entre la surpression d'un côté et la pression atmosphérique de l'autre créa une force capable de propulser des personnes sur plusieurs mètres, ne leur laissant que peu de chance de survie. De plus, incapables de résister à la puissance de la déflagration, des structures de bâtiments s'effondraient sur une partie de la rue, ensevelissant des passants. Des débris d'objets furent projetés provoquant des blessures plus ou moins grave selon la distance des gens proches de l'impact. Le petit groupe d'adolescents, accompagnés par les membres de l'Ordre, se levait pour voir ce qui se passait dans les alentours. Malheureusement, la foule effrayée devint totalement irrationnelle, les empêchant ainsi de comprendre d'où provenait précisément l'attaque. Peu de temps après, le feu se déclara et une seconde explosion se produisit tout proche du glacier Fortarôme, cette fois. Secoué par l'intensité, la terre trembla une fois encore faisant perdre l'équilibre aux individus qui tombèrent au sol, incapable de tenir debout.

La réaction de la population fut immédiate. Une panique collective prit le pas sur la raison. Cédant à celle-ci, plus personne ne réfléchissait de façon cohérente. Ils agissaient par instinct de survie, fuyant les lieux. Tels des moutons effrayés, ils se déplaçaient de façon aléatoire dans toutes les directions possibles, poussant des hurlements hystériques. Les liens se rompaient et chacun fut renvoyé à son instinct de survie, voire à son égoïsme foncier, levé de toute espèce de compassion et de barrière morale. Ils écartaient les gêneurs et poussaient les obstacles leur barrant la route avec violence. Allant même jusqu'à piétiner autrui sans le moindre remords. Les mères courraient se mettre à l'abri avec leurs enfants dans les bras. Les enfants pleuraient et criaient de peur. Des blessés réclamaient de l'aide. Des cadavres jonchaient le sol. En quelques secondes à peine, les gens avaient régressé à une mentalité de sauvage où seul survivre comptait. C'était le chaos et la confusion totale parmi les dégâts conséquents.

Dans toute cette agitation, la Brigade de police magique secondée par les Aurors, les guérisseurs et les Médicomages arrivèrent en masse alertés dès la première explosion. Tandis que le personnel médical s'afférait à soigner les blessés, les employés du Département de la justice magique commencèrent à donner des instructions. Ils ordonnèrent de ne pas céder à la panique, de suivre calmement les professionnels pour libérer les lieux et de maintenir une distance de sécurité auprès des sites explosés. Le petit groupe de l'Ordre se releva tant bien que mal, malgré la cohue régnant en maître. Toussant devant toute la fumée, ils se couvrirent la bouche et le nez par une serviette en papier ou un bout de tissu déchiré. Ils tentèrent de retrouver leurs amis parmi les dégâts et les corps, espérant que personne ne soit blessé.

Peu à peu, avec du temps et de la patience, le calme commença à reprendre sa place. Les dernières personnes furent emmenées dans des salles par quelques Aurors afin d'obtenir les témoignages pour établir une conclusion. Les blessés les plus graves étaient acheminés à l'hôpital Ste Mangouste par les guérisseurs. Les Médicomages, pendant ce temps, finissaient de s'occuper des derniers blessés légers tandis que les autres Aurors recueillaient les dépositions des témoins, tout en aidant aussi à déblayer les pierres des bâtiments effondrées sur des passants, découvrant des corps sans vie. Contrairement à eux, les membres de l'Ordre avaient été amenés dans une pièce à part, à la demande de Shacklebolt. On les examina un à un. À part quelques légères coupures sur le corps, et un acouphène passager chez l'une des jeunes filles, rien de trop grave ne fut signalé. Finalement, Luna rompit le silence tendu avec sa simple remarque qui glacèrent d'effroi plus d'un sur son manque d'attention.

« Où est Harry ? »

* * *

Harry, essoufflé, courait dans une des petites ruelles étroites du Chemin de Traverse, sans savoir s'il prenait la bonne direction. Tout ce qu'il désirait en cet instant, c'était de fuir l'homme qui le pourchassait. Malgré le point de côté qui le tiraillait en-dessous de ses côtes droites, il continua de courir. Au cours de la deuxième explosion, il avait senti une poigne forte à son poignet le tirer loin des lieux. Quand tous les deux s'étaient éloignés de la foule, l'adolescent avait tenté à plusieurs reprises de se soustraire de cette poigne. Peine perdue. Comment un petit gringalet dans son genre pouvait rivaliser avec un tel type ? Un corps musclé, un teint hâlé par le grand air, des cheveux d'un noir intense, des yeux sombres et glacials et une cicatrice lui barrant la moitié du visage. C'était tout ce qu'il avait aperçu de son ravisseur avant de commencer à courir loin de lui.

Il avait réussi à s'échapper de l'emprise de cet inconnu lorsqu'ils furent bousculés par un individu paniqué. Profitant de ce moment, Harry le fuit, partant dans une rue quelconque. Il ne voulait pas se faire attraper une seconde fois. Enragé de voir sa proie lui filer entre les doigts, l'homme s'était mis à lui courir après, comblant la distance les séparant rapidement. Il réussit enfin à le rattraper à peine quelques mètres plus loin. Le retournant vers lui, il lui asséna une gifle qui l'envoya embrasser le mur. Sans parvenir à tenir debout, le Gryffondor tomba lourdement au sol, trop sonné. La chaire de sa joue cuisait après cette gifle, devenant de plus en plus chaude. Ses oreilles sifflaient d'indignation d'un tel traitement. Un filet de sang chaud s'écoulait de ses lèvres alors que sa tempe s'était ouverte sous l'impact violent contre les pierres. Même son nez laissait échapper ce précieux liquide carmin commun à chaque être qui maintient en vie, mais pouvant aussi causer la mort.

Harry ne pouvait réagir car il tentait de retrouver ses esprits. Il ne fit même pas attention qu'il ne distinguait plus que des formes floues. Ni même de l'agitation à ses côtés, ou de la vive lumière qui éclaira les lieux, empêchant ainsi l'homme de distinguer quoi que ce soit. Tout à coup, l'adolescent sentit des bras le saisir. Apeuré de s'être fait prendre, il se débattit comme un forcené. Ouvrant ses paupières sur un monde flou, il aperçut une chevelure légèrement foncée et coiffée en tresses africaines plaquées sur tout le crâne. Il ne connaissait qu'une seule personne qui avait ce type de coiffure. Blaise. Reprenant son calme, il le suivit sans hésitation, sentant à ses côtés une seconde présence. Tous les trois courraient pour tenter de retrouver le bon chemin. À un moment donné, tournant à gauche, ils furent coincés dans un cul de sac. Se retournant pour s'en aller, ils s'arrêtèrent et reculèrent.

Devant eux, l'homme vêtu d'une grande cape noire avec une capuche leur barrait le passage. Ne sachant que faire pour déguerpir, les jeunes adolescents réfléchissaient à un plan pouvant les aider à se sortir de là. Rien ne leur venait. Subitement, Blaise eut une idée dès que le Mangemort ouvrit la bouche. Il espérait juste que cela fonctionnerait. Il ne pouvait pas compter sur Harry. Sans ses lunettes sur le nez, viser un sort avec sa baguette serait du suicide. Au mieux, il blesserait personne, au pire, il détruirait un autre bâtiment. De plus, la panique avait pris possession du corps du Gryffondor, le tétanisant et l'empêchant d'effectuer le moindre mouvement pour se défendre. Il était totalement paralysé par la peur. Il ne lui restait donc plus que son amie. D'un petit geste discret de la main, il essaya d'attirer son attention. Du coin de l'œil, Millicent aperçut le mouvement et comprit les intentions de son ami. Se tenant prête, elle attendit juste le signal.

« Bon, les gars, pas d'inquiétude, je nous ai mis dans cette sale affaire, alors je vais vous en sortir…, relativisa Blaise, sûr de lui.

\- Si par s'en sortir tu veux dire, te sacrifier pour que Harry et moi, on puisse s'enfuir…, proposa Millicent avant de se voir couper la parole par l'homme qui les avait rattrapés.

\- Te deseo ! Eres mía(1) ! s'exprima l'homme face aux trois adolescents piégés dans l'impasse.

\- Hola amigo, cómo estás ? És ouna bouéna día hoy, no ? És possibilé qué tou vamos a ir con mi amigos, per favores ? Séría réalmenté amabilé dé tou parté amigo(2) ! demanda approximativement Blaise après avoir, soi-disant, reconnu la langue mais la massacrant affreusement.

\- Qué(3) ? s'exclama énervé l'hispanique d'entendre l'esquintement du dialecte de ses ancêtres par un sale mioche.

\- Hey ! Andaré ! Euh… Viva Espanha(4) ?! continua-t-il sans grande conviction sous les yeux effarés de ses comparses l'accompagnant puisqu'il commençait à mélanger plusieurs langues.

\- De qué estás hablando tan estúpido, mocoso ?! Sólo te voy a matar. Yo lo haría sin dolor, te lo prometo(5) ! déclara l'espagnol avec un sourire mauvais collé à ses lèvres avant de se figer sur place devant leur dispute.

\- Sérieux, Blaise, t'es content de toi ? Il ne va plus nous laisser partir, maintenant. Il va nous tuer parce que tu as massacré sa langue natale !

\- Ben quoi ? J'ai au moins tenté un truc au lieu de rester planté là, au plein milieu de la rue.

\- Si c'était pour empirer les choses, t'aurais mieux fait de la fermer, imbécile !

\- Bon, tu as fini ta crise d'hystérie ?

\- Si tu m'avais laissé faire, j'aurais pu trouver une solution pour nous sortir de là !

\- Ah oui ? Et tu aurais fait quoi ?

\- Tu veux que je te le dise ?

\- Vas-y, dis-le-moi maintenant, espèce de maline !

\- _Petrificus Totalus_ ! »

Crièrent-ils tous les deux en même temps, baguette tendue devant eux. Chacune projeta une boule de lumière orange atteignant sa cible sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire, ni comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait. Ses mains et ses pieds se lièrent, et sa mâchoire se bloqua. Immobilisé et totalement raidit, il tomba au sol. Seuls ses yeux bougeaient encore. D'ailleurs, ceux-ci leur lançaient un regard empli de haine. Mais les adolescents n'en firent cas car le maléfice du saucisson avait très bien fonctionné. Baguettes toujours dégainées, ils quittèrent les lieux ne s'attardant davantage.

Pendant qu'ils marchaient, Millicent revenait sans cesse sur la pathétique tentative de diversion. Comment avait-il pu confondre les langues latines ? Et le pire, comment avait-il pu mettre en danger leur vie parce qu'il voulait simplement tenter de parler hispanique pour le fun ? S'il désirait tant se suicider, il n'avait pas à les obliger à le suivre dans son délire. Blaise rétorquait sans arrêt qu'ils étaient au moins en vie malgré son piètre lusitanien. Qu'elle pouvait le remercier au lieu de râler à tout bout de champ et qu'elle devrait un peu se lâcher. Enfonçant le clou, il sourit de toutes ses dents et déclara que dorénavant elle pouvait l'appeler « Blaise le Magnifique. » Cela eut le mérite de faire enrager plus la jeune fille qui se détourna de lui, l'ignorant totalement, pour se concentrer sur Harry. Voyant son haut tâché de sang, son inquiétude s'amplifia. Mais pour l'heure, il avait besoin d'une chose essentielle, quelque chose qui lui serait plus utile que nettoyer ses vêtements. Alors elle lui tendit ses lunettes après les avoir réparées à l'aide d'un sort. Il l'en remercia grandement, surtout lorsque sa vision se fit plus nette.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que le jeune orphelin remarqua la dégaine des deux autres. De petites entailles parsemaient leurs bras, leurs jambes et leurs visages. Elles laissaient échapper de petits filets de sang tachant leurs vêtements déchirés, en plus de la suie qui recouvrait déjà une partie de leurs peaux. Tandis que Millicent se tenait le poignet, une grimace de douleur aux lèvres, Blaise n'était pas au mieux de sa forme malgré le sourire confiant. Aucun des deux ne faisait attention à leurs apparences en ce moment. Ils cherchaient juste une issue pour se mettre à l'abri, le temps de rejoindre leurs proches. Harry ne voulait même pas savoir comment lui-même devait être.

Toutefois, il vit son reflet dans une moitié de vitrine. Curieux, il s'en approcha pour fixer son image. Ses habits étaient également déchirés. De la suie et du sang mélangés tachaient par endroit. Sa joue rouge et sensible commençait à enfler et s'assombrissait petit à petit, jusqu'à devenir violet. Le sang coulant de ses lèvres et de son nez séchait peu à peu tandis que sa tempe ouverte continuait à saigner. Passant un bout de tissu pour essuyer un peu son visage, il étala plus qu'il n'enleva le liquide carmin. Exaspéré, il abandonna cette tâche pour suivre les deux Serpentard. Surtout qu'il ne connaissait pas cette partie de Londres. D'ailleurs, étaient-ils dans le Londres moldu ou celui sorcier ? Difficile à dire pour l'instant. C'était même une raison supplémentaire de ne pas se laisser distancer, ni même de les perdre de vue.

Ils déambulèrent dans les rues désertes à la recherche de leurs amis. Ne sachant trop où ils étaient, ils cherchaient un peu partout à l'aveuglette. C'était très étrange de voir le Chemin de Traverse vidé de toute la foule alors qu'habituellement, il grouillait de sorciers pressés. Maintenant, les lieux étaient lugubres, ressemblant de plus en plus à l'Allée des Embrumes. À chaque pas qu'ils faisaient, des gens apeurés sortaient de leur cachette et fuyaient. Cependant, au bout de quelques minutes, ils s'arrêtèrent. En face d'eux se trouvait une femme inquiète plantée au milieu de la rue. Regardant tout autour d'elle, elle avait l'air de chercher quelque chose ou peut-être quelqu'un.

Harry l'observa plus attentivement, sans faire attention à ses camarades l'accompagnant. Avec des mensurations parfaites, elle était belle. Vraiment très belle. Elle répondait très certainement aux critères d'un mannequin. D'une beauté naturelle, sa peau restait impeccable malgré l'absence de maquillage. Sa silhouette faite au moule, et d'une étroitesse incroyable, bénéficiait d'un teint aussi sombre que la nuit. Au bout de ses doigts, Harry distingua des ongles parfaitement soignés et vernis d'une couleur rouge. Remontant le long des bras, il remarqua qu'ils étaient interminables, tout comme les jambes. Ses longs cheveux noirs lâchés sur ses épaules, encadraient un visage harmonieux aux traits fins. Et les yeux noisette en amandes brillaient d'angoisse.

Cependant, il ne put continuer sa contemplation puisque Blaise se plaça face à lui, lui obstruant la vue. Il demanda à son amie si elle pouvait les ramener auprès des membres de l'Ordre pendant qu'il s'occupait de la femme. Hochant la tête, Millicent se saisit du bras de Harry et les éloigna de la place. Devant la demande – ou plutôt l'ordre donné – du métis, la curiosité du jeune Gryffondor était mise à mal. Il aurait tant voulu savoir qui elle était. Mais il dut accepter de suivre la Serpentard qui partait dans la direction opposée. Jetant un dernier regard par-dessus son épaule, il le vit dans les bras de l'inconnue. Fronçant les sourcils, il reporta son attention sur la jeune fille à ses côtés. La suivant pour ne pas être séparé, il réfléchissait à ce qu'il venait de voir.

Ils devaient se connaître pour qu'ils soient dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Surtout que la femme devait être âgée d'une petite vingtaine d'année. Était-elle une de ses connaissances ? Ou une de ses conquêtes ? Ou la rassurait-il simplement ? Plein de questions sans réponses prirent d'assaut ses pensées. D'ailleurs, pourquoi se souciait-il d'un détail pareil ? Ce n'était pas son problème. Blaise pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait de sa vie. Et de toute façon, il avait autre chose à penser pour l'instant. Il devait retrouver Sirius et les autres. C'était leur priorité. Alors il préféra laisser de côté ces questions et aida Millicent à trouver un chemin qui pourrait les aider à sortir de cet endroit.

* * *

Passant devant une grande salle, Hermione vit le personnel du Ministère de la Magie s'affairer à récolter les témoignages des personnes présentes sur les lieux. Elle observa le visage de quelques-uns à travers les portes ouvertes. Certains exprimaient la panique de ce qu'il venait juste de se passer. D'autres montraient l'inquiétude de ne pas savoir où était leurs proches présents au moment des faits. Et quelques-uns étaient accablés de désespoir quand on leur annonçait la mort de l'un de leurs proches. Elle ne put continuer à les voir puisqu'ils tournaient à l'angle, se dirigeant dans une nouvelle direction. Cela faisait déjà une dizaine de minutes qu'ils parcouraient le dédale de couloirs. Elle ne savait pas où ils étaient emmenés.

Jetant des coups d'œil auprès de ses amis, elle avisa qu'eux-mêmes se demandaient où ils allaient. Si les Aurors désiraient leurs déclarations, pourquoi ne les amenaient-ils pas auprès des autres sorciers blessés ? À moins qu'ils aient d'autres projets pour eux. C'était frustrant de ne pas savoir. Elle aurait voulu que Shacklebolt leur dise quelque chose. Ou même que Tonks réponde à leurs questions muettes. Mais rien. Juste un silence de plomb. Créant une ambiance tendue et angoissante entre eux. De plus, ce genre de silence annonçait souvent des problèmes. Ce qu'elle n'aimait pas les ennuis. Elle en avait déjà assez eus jusqu'à ce jour de la part de ses deux amis, Harry et Ron. Chaque année voyait son lot de soucis quotidien. Pas une seule fois, elle bénéficiait d'un moment de répit.

Cela avait débuté le soir d'Halloween où un troll avait été introduit à Poudlard. S'étant réfugiée dans les toilettes pour pleurer après avoir entendu les propos calomnieux de Ron à son propos, elle ne sut ce qu'il se passait en dehors. Alors lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée face à ce monstre, la panique s'était emparée d'elle. Sans l'intervention des jeunes hommes, elle ne serait plus là actuellement. Ils auraient mieux fait de la laisser se débrouiller seule face à ce troll. Au moins, elle serait tranquille présentement. Quoi que, en y réfléchissant bien, s'ils n'étaient pas intervenus, elle n'aurait pas pu acquérir autant de connaissance du monde magique. Et, avouons-le, en restant à leurs côtés, elle vivait de merveilleuses aventures où elle pouvait étaler son savoir et les aider à se sortir des impasses.

C'était une façon comme une autre d'échapper au rythme scolaire routinier et de se défouler de temps en temps. Même si elle ne disait pas non d'écarter le côté danger de mort à chaque fois qu'ils étaient en danger. Ça lui éviterait les cheveux blancs et les rides avant l'âge. Perdue dans ses souvenirs, elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés devant les ascenseurs. Ce n'est qu'une fois à l'intérieur qu'elle tenta de saisir où ils allaient. Mais toujours rien. Pas un seul employé du Ministère ne dénoua leurs langues pour fournir les informations. Se renfrognant dans son coin, elle sentit la cabine remonter. Levant les yeux, Hermione vit plusieurs notes en papier planer au-dessus de leurs têtes. À croire que cela ne dérangeait ni n'intriguait personne. Au contraire, que c'était normal de voir des petits papiers voler dans un espace restreint. Haussant les épaules, elle ne s'attarda pas trop sur ce sujet.

Finalement, les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur un petit hall. Inconsciente à son arrivée, elle n'avait pas pu voir les lieux. En sortant de la cabine, elle remarqua une vingtaine d'ascenseurs qui permettaient d'accéder aux différents étages du ministère. Juste avant de sortir de l'habitacle, elle lut « _Atrium_ » à côté d'un bouton. Alors c'était là où ils se trouvaient. Avançant en suivant les autres, elle vit les grandes portes en or s'ouvrant sur une vaste salle à l'architecture fastueuse. À la gauche des portes se trouvaient un bureau occupé par un sorcier-vigile vêtu d'une robe bleue comme les plumes de paon. Il contrôlait de manière systématique les visiteurs. Il les soumettait tout d'abord à une fouille à l'aide d'une longue tige dorée et souple. Cela devait sûrement être une Sonde de Sincérité qu'elle avait tant lue dans divers ouvrages. D'après ses souvenirs, cette baguette permettait de détecter les objets magiques dissimulés volontairement. Ensuite, le sorcier continuait en enregistrant les baguettes magiques, les plaçant dans un instrument semblable à une balance moldue à un seul plateau qui détectait l'ensemble de leurs caractéristiques.

C'était très étrange d'observer la manière dont tout était surveillé après avoir lu les démarches dans les livres. Se reprenant, elle s'approcha du grand hall puis examina attentivement l'endroit. Elle constata que les murs étaient recouverts de lambris en bois sombre et vernis, dans lesquels étaient aménagés deux rangées de cheminées aux manteaux dorés. Cela devait sûrement être par-là que les fonctionnaires du ministère se rendaient au travail, s'ils ne souhaitaient pas transplaner. Elle laissa tomber son regard sur le sol qui était, quant à lui, revêtu d'un parquet sombre, ciré à la perfection. Suite à cela, elle dévia ses yeux au plafond pour se rendre compte qu'il était incrusté de symboles dorés se déplaçant sans cesse. Après cette rapide observation, elle en déduisit que c'était un lieu de passage obligé pour quiconque souhaitait se rendre à l'intérieur du ministère et accéder aux multiples services. Soudain, au milieu du hall, une œuvre monumentale dressée l'attira. Jetant un œil fasciné à l'œuvre, elle vit au centre du bassin circulaire cinq statues en or érigées. Elles étaient plus grandes que nature.

Examinant minutieusement, Hermione détailla une à une les statues. La plus haute et imposante représentait un sorcier en position verticale et à la noble apparence, pointant sa baguette magique vers le ciel. La seconde statue montrait une sorcière d'une grande beauté se trouvant à ses côtés. Le couple de sorciers côtoyait également les statues d'un centaure, d'un gobelin et d'un elfe de maison. Ces trois dernières contemplaient celles à l'allure humaine avec adoration. S'approchant davantage de la fontaine, elle remarqua que celle-ci possédait plusieurs buses situées à l'extrémité des baguettes magiques des deux sorciers, de la flèche du centaure, du chapeau pointu du gobelin et des oreilles de l'elfe, d'où l'eau jaillissait et retombait directement dans le bassin, en produisant un clapotis régulier.

Ayant lu l'histoire de cette fontaine, la jeune fille se souvint de sa lecture concernant cette œuvre. La fontaine de la Fraternité magique était censée rappeler l'harmonie, le lien symbolique unissant les espèces qui partageaient une histoire commune et qui formaient la communauté magique de Grande-Bretagne. Toutefois, à trop vouloir forcer le trait, elle était surtout devenue un chef-d'œuvre du consensuel. Il fallait également noter que le choix du nom donné à ce monument et son emplacement n'était pas le fruit du hasard mais celui de l'hypocrisie des autorités magiques. En réalité, derrière cette unité de façade se cachait la volonté d'affirmer – ou plutôt de sous-entendre – la puissance et la supériorité des sorciers sur les autres espèces formant cette communauté. Une légende sur un écriteau situé à côté de la fontaine de la Fraternité magique attira son attention. Intéressée, elle lut les quelques mots écrits sur l'inscription.

_Les sommes récoltées dans la fontaine de la Fraternité magique seront intégralement versées à l'Hôpital Ste Mangouste._

Ainsi donc, il semblait de coutume de jeter une pièce de monnaie – ou plusieurs – dans le grand bassin circulaire. Regardant juste pour attiser sa curiosité, elle vit des Noises et des Mornilles qui se retrouvaient amassées au fond du bassin. Cet argent devait être donc régulièrement collecté puisqu'il n'y avait que quelques pièces. Se trouvant à côté de la fontaine, elle pouvait mieux voir les détails des statues. Sans le vouloir, Hermione fit une analyse similaire à son meilleur ami lorsqu'il était venu au début du mois d'août pour son audience disciplinaire. Elle regarda le sorcier à la noble figure mais, vu de près, il lui semblait qu'il avait l'air plutôt faible et stupide. La sorcière affichait un sourire vide, comme une candidate à un concours de beauté, et d'après les cours concernant les gobelins et les centaures, il était peu vraisemblable qu'on les surprenne à contempler des humains, quels qu'ils soient, avec une telle mièvrerie. Secouant la tête devant ces sorciers désireux d'affirmer leur puissance sur les autres espèces, elle rejoignit les membres de l'Ordre qui l'attendait. Ils n'avaient rien dit lorsque la jeune moldue s'était mise à étudier les lieux, puisque cela faisait le même effet sur chaque personne venant pour la première fois. Ils l'avaient juste observé dans son manège avec un sourire indulgent.

Quand elle fut à leurs côtés, ils se dirigèrent vers la zone de transplanage où chacun des adultes demanda aux jeunes filles de s'accrocher à l'un d'entre eux. Après le refus de leur fille à les suivre, les parents Weasley étaient, quant à eux, partis en compagnie de leur fils depuis un moment déjà. C'est pourquoi, Luna et Ginny agrippèrent le bras de Tonks, et Hermione celui de Remus. Au passage, elle remarqua une cabine téléphonique, l'intriguant concernant sa présence dans ces lieux. Elle ne put demander plus d'informations puisque les petits groupes transplanèrent l'un après l'autre, laissant Shacklebolt derrière. Il avait encore une chose à faire avant de pouvoir rejoindre la demeure de Snape. Pressant le pas, l'Auror se dirigea vers l'entrée des visiteurs. Entrant dans la cabine, il remonta jusqu'à la surface.

* * *

Il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir couru aussi loin. Il ne connaissait pas cette partie de Londres. Bien sûr, il est vrai qu'à part Privet Drive, et des quelques lieux où il était allé avec sa « famille », ne pouvait pas être considérés comme connaître la ville londonienne. Néanmoins, il se doutait que ces rues appartenaient au Chemin de Traverse. Par déduction, ils devaient être de retour dans le monde moldu. En désirant poser une question à Millicent, Harry remarqua qu'elle n'était plus très sûre d'elle. Peut-être ne connaissait-elle pas bien la vie des non sorciers. Posant une main sur son épaule, il lui sourit et l'informa qu'il prenait le relais pour les faire sortir d'ici. Rassurée, elle accepta avec joie de laisser les rênes à un initié du monde non magique. Pour pouvoir les guider à travers la ville, l'adolescent demanda quelle était leur destination. Elle lui répondit qu'ils devaient impérativement aller dans le centre-ville. Incertain, il se mit à la recherche de panneaux d'indication pour leur indiquer le chemin à prendre. N'en voyant pas, il accosta des passants qui les fixèrent bizarrement face à leur dégaine quelque peu étrange. Une vieille dame leur expliqua le chemin à prendre, les observant d'un œil inquiet quant aux blessures qu'ils avaient.

La remerciant, ne faisant cas de l'inquiétude lisible chez elle, ils suivirent les indications, ne mettant finalement qu'une petite dizaine de minutes pour se retrouver au centre de la capitale de l'Angleterre. Cherchant tout autour de lui, Harry se retourna vers la jeune fille pour connaître la suite des évènements. Sans rien lui répondre, Millicent s'avança avec assurance. Après toutes ces nombreuses visites dans cette partie de la ville, elle connaissait le lieu par cœur. Elle pouvait s'orienter sans trop de difficultés. Elle marcha d'un pas rapide entre les passants pressés de ne pas arriver trop tard chez eux. Tant bien que mal, le jeune sorcier la suivit. À plusieurs reprises, il fut bousculé par les gens. Aucun ne s'excusait de le pousser. Ronchonnant contre ces adultes qui ne cessaient de dire que la génération actuelle était malpolie, et bien la preuve était là. Ils étaient pires que les jeunes. Levant les yeux au ciel devant leur impolitesse, il continua tout de même de suivre sa camarade d'école.

C'est à bout de souffle à devoir jouer des coudes pour avancer et de ne pas la perdre de vue, qu'il arriva à ses côtés après qu'elle se soit enfin arrêtée. Face à eux se trouvaient une rue aux murs recouverts de graffitis de tous genres où s'alignaient des bureaux plutôt miteux et un pub. Reconnaissant les lieux pour être déjà venu au début du mois, en compagnie de Monsieur Weasley pour son audience disciplinaire, Harry aperçut la même cabine téléphonique endommagée. S'inquiétant quant à l'état de santé de ses amis, il était soulagé de les rejoindre, puisqu'ils se rendaient au Ministère de la Magie pour retrouver les membres de l'Ordre. Alors qu'ils allaient amorcer un pas en direction de la cabine, une voix les stoppa net dans leur élan.

« Milli ? Que fais-tu ici ? »

* * *

(1) Je vous tiens ! Vous êtes à moi !

(2) Salut l'ami, comment vas-tu ? C'est une bonne journée aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ? C'est possible que tu me laisses partir avec mes amis, s'il te plaît ? Ce serait vraiment aimable de ta part l'ami !

(3) Quoi ?

(4) Hey ! Aller ! Euh… Vive l'Espagne ?!

(5) Qu'est-ce que tu racontes comme conneries, morveux ?! Permets-moi de vous tuer. Je le ferais sans douleur, je te le promets !

* * *

Et voilà, désolée du retard. J'ai passé de bonnes vacances et je suis rentrée il y a peu ^^ Par contre, je ne vais pas pouvoir publier dans deux semaines, mais je posterais un nouveau chapitre le 10 septembre. Je vais vous expliquer pourquoi. En revenant de vacances, mon bâtard d'ordinateur a décidé de se la jouer solo : il m'a supprimé des fichiers et impossible de les récupérer malgré des programmes qui le permettent, car ces fichiers sont devenus illisibles et impossibles de les ouvrir.

Alors pour rattraper les dix chapitres disparus, je vais devoir les réécrire petit à petit ces prochains jours. Malheureusement, ma motivation est en baisse suite à ce désagrément. Si vous voulez un aperçu, imaginez-vous à taper vos derniers mots de votre TPE que vous avez mis des moins à le faire et que tout à coup, il n'existe plus dans vos dossiers et impossible de le récupérer… alors qu'il faut le rendre le lendemain… Vous imaginez la scène ? En tous les cas, moi, je me suis mise à pleurer de frustration, à être en colère contre mon ordinateur et à déprimer parce que des mois de boulot partis en fumé T_T

Mais promis, une fois que tout sera rattrapé, je recommencerais à publier toutes les deux semaines. Et dès qu'elle sera complètement terminée, ce sera toutes les semaines ^^

Bonne soirée à vous et bisous,

Sabou


	18. Chapter 18

**Auteur :** ben l'auteur de cette histoire, c'est moi, Sabou \\*o*/

**Correcteur :** Virgo Slytherin (chapitre 1 à ?)

**Avertissement :** cette histoire contient des relations homosexuelles, c'est-à-dire qu'il y aura des relations entre hommes ainsi que des relations entre femmes. Si cela vous dégoûte, vous pouvez revenir en arrière et choisir une autre histoire. Sinon, il y a une petite croix rouge en haut, à droite de votre écran pour fermer la page. Je ne vous en voudrais pas puisque comme on dit, chacun ses goûts et ses couleurs, et qu'il faut de tout pour faire un monde ;-) Et il y aura aussi du M-preg ce qui signifie une grossesse masculine *o*

**Disclamer :** à ce qu'il paraît, faut le faire et donc, je ne peux y échapper. Juste prévenir que tous les personnages de Harry Potter ainsi que les lieux ne sont pas les miens mais qu'ils appartiennent à l'auteur J.K. Rowling et ce, malgré les nombreuses négociations que nous avons eues pour que je puisse les prendre pour moi et qui se sont soldées par des échecs. Même si la plupart des personnages et des lieux lui appartiennent, j'en ai quelques-uns qui sont les miens dont les enfants de nos héros du monde sorcier ainsi que le lieu où ils vivent leur vie pleinement (pour certains), sans oublier deux ou trois personnages qui aideront à faire avancer l'histoire de nos protagonistes ^^

**Genre :** romance, famille, …

**Rating :** M pour les lemon qu'il y aura *w*

**Pairing :** en principal, Drarry, il y aura d'autres couples également (mais c'est une surprise donc pchuteuh :3) et OOC.

**Résumé :** Comment faire lorsque l'on devient parent alors qu'on est soi-même encore un adolescent ? Alors que notre éducation n'est pas encore terminée et qu'il faut faire celle de son enfant ? Comment notre entourage réagit face à cela ? Comment concilier notre vie d'ado à celle de parent ? Telles sont les questions que tout jeune se pose lorsqu'il se trouve dans ce genre de situation et qu'il faut y faire face sans possibilité de retour en arrière. C'est ce que nos héros vont découvrir…

**Note de l'auteur :** Vous ne m'attendiez plus hein :P Mais me voilà, comme promis, un mois après la publication du chapitre 17 ^^ Je tenais à remercier **brigitte26**, **stormtrooper2**, **shenendoahcalyssa**, **Haru-carnage** et **Miss Homme Enceinte 2** pour toutes vos reviews :3 Je n'oublie pas non plus toutes les personnes qui ont mis mon histoire en follow :D Je ne vais pas tergiverser plus longtemps. On se retrouve en bas ^^

Sur ce, bonne Lecture !

_**/ !\ Attention, chapitre non corrigé. Je changerais de chapitre une fois qu'il sera corrigé. / !\**_

* * *

_**Est-ce que tu regrettes ?**_

_**Chapitre 18 : Introuvables**_

_C'était quoi toutes ces explosions ?... J'espère que personne n'est blessé dans l'Ordre... Et dire que la journée avait si bien commencé… Il a fallu que quelqu'un vienne tout gâcher !... En plus, ce type n'y est pas allé de main morte. J'ai ma joue qui me lance atrocement, ainsi que la tête qui tourne, sans parler de mon poignet qui me fait affreusement mal… Oh non, pas encore. Une fois ça suffit. Après l'autre espagnol, maintenant lui ? C'était la convention des Mangemorts dans le coin, aujourd'hui ?... Sérieux, qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire dans le passé pour avoir un tel Karma pourri ?... Il s'approche de nous. Il faut qu'on s'en aille avec Millicent… Mais pourquoi elle ne bouge pas ? On dirait qu'ils se connaissent vu le regard de haine qu'elle lui lance. En tous les cas, je vais éviter de trop relever la tête. Il ne faut pas que l'on me reconnaisse… Quoi qu'il ne pourra pas me reconnaître. Il sent l'alcool à plein nez... Cette odeur est vraiment insupportable… _

Harry jeta un bref coup d'œil à l'inconnu. C'était un homme corpulent à la moustache de morse et aux yeux verts olive vitreux. À ses mains, il avait une bouteille d'alcool presque vide. Cela ne devait sûrement pas être à la première vu l'état dans lequel il était. Il parlait exagérément fort sans raison dans cette ruelle pourtant déserte. Il marmonnait des phrases incompréhensibles en alternant entre un débit lent et accéléré. Il prenait du temps à répondre aux questions de Millicent ou même à comprendre ne serait-ce qu'une simple petite demande comme savoir le pourquoi de sa présence en ces lieux. À plusieurs reprises, elle dut répéter sa phrase puisqu'il demeurait rarement attentif plus de dix secondes d'affilées.

Il transpirait abondamment et sa respiration était beaucoup plus lente, inspirant et expirant peu d'air. De plus, il peinait à se tenir debout ou à marcher en ligne droite. Dès qu'il faisait un pas dans leur direction, il titubait, se heurtant aux détritus. D'ailleurs, il tentait de compenser son déséquilibre en écartant les bras de chaque côté du corps. Cependant, il ressemblait plus à un funambule sur une corde suspendue au-dessus du vide. Ses yeux rouges aux paupières lourdes fixaient la jeune fille d'un regard placide. Malgré son air somnolent, on voyait bien qu'il se battait contre la fatigue pour continuer cette discussion. Comme il se concentrait sur la Serpentard, il ne fit même pas attention au second jeune présent.

« Je t'a… t'ai damandé… démédé… demandé… ce que tu fichais ici ? attaqua encore l'homme.

\- Et je te le répète, tu n'as pas à le savoir. Mais toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? rétorqua la jeune fille, sans se laisser intimider par l'alcoolique.

\- Je te l'a dit… l'ai dit, je ne sais coben… combien de fois… me manque po… pas de repet… respect… petite garce. C'est pas… comme ça… que je t'a… t'ai élevée… Retur… Retourne aurpès… auprès de ta mère et… ton patit… petit… frère, s'exprima-t-il difficilement, avançant dangereusement dans leur direction.

\- Ils ne sont pas ma famille. Va-t'en. Tu n'as rien à faire ici, s'emporta Millicent à la mention de sa soi-disant famille.

\- Pas ta… famille… Je vais t'ap… t'apprendre… à parler… comme… tu l'as… comme tu le fais… en ce moment… esp… espice… espace… euspeuce… espèce de traînée. »

Après sa tirade quelque peu difficile à comprendre, l'homme leva sa bouteille, prêt à la lancer sur Millicent. Avant même qu'elle n'ait pu réagir, une boule de lumière orangée atteignit l'alcoolique sur le torse. Pris au dépourvu, il n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Les bras se collèrent le long du corps, les jambes se joignirent et le corps entier devint rigide puis il tomba lourdement au sol, raide comme une planche. La bouteille, qui ne s'était pas cassée malgré la distance la séparant d'avec le sol, roula jusqu'à leurs pieds. Trop surprise de cette attaque, la Serpentard se laissa faire quand Harry lui saisit le bras, fuyant les lieux. Ils coururent à travers la foule londonienne pressée, les bousculant à leur passage sans s'excuser de leur impolitesse. Ils ne faisaient même pas attention aux reproches à leur encontre, trop occupés à fuir. À bout de souffle, ils s'arrêtèrent enfin. Ils ne savaient pas la distance les séparant de la cabine téléphonique. Ils espéraient juste que les membres de l'Ordre les retrouveraient au plus vite.

Pour l'instant, la seule chose à faire, c'était d'attendre. Aussi, ils avisèrent un banc dans le parc et s'y assirent, à l'abri des regards pour ne pas se faire repérer rapidement par les probables Mangemorts encore à leur poursuite. Du bout des lèvres, Millicent le remercia de l'avoir aidée. D'un geste de la main, le Gryffondor balaya le merci. Après ce petit échange, ils se mirent à observer les lieux, laissant le silence s'étirer. De toute façon, ils ne sauraient quoi dire pour détendre l'ambiance étrange. C'était la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls ensembles. Habituellement, ils étaient accompagnés par l'un de leurs amis respectifs. Mais pas cette fois. Et Harry se rendit compte que lorsqu'il était en compagnie de sa meilleure amie, Hermione, ils n'avaient pas besoin de paroles pour se comprendre. Un simple regard suffisait pour se faire entendre. Ce constat le fit soupirer avant de faire plus attention à ce qui l'entourait.

Bien entendu, il ne loupa pas les regards curieux des passants posé sur eux. Cela ne l'étonna pas du tout. Il comprenait très bien leur envie de vouloir connaître les détails vu leur état. Deux jeunes débraillés avec des vêtements déchirés, ainsi que du sang et de la suie maculant par endroit. Lui-même serait surpris s'ils voyaient deux jeunes adolescents dans un aussi piteux état. Néanmoins, il passa au-dessus de cela et se concentra sur les alentours. Les cris de joies des enfants jouant dans leur parc de jeux, les mamans discutant sur les bancs tout près d'eux, des adolescents sur des rollers, des skateboards ou des vélos effectuaient des figures plus impressionnantes les unes que les autres, etc. étaient les seuls sons qui se faisaient entendre dans tout le parc. À plusieurs reprises, ils tentèrent d'amorcer une discussion entre eux, mais la gêne les bloquait dans la foulée. Alors ils préféraient se concentrer sur les personnes présentes, c'était plus simple que de chercher un sujet de conversation.

Finalement, Harry prit son courage à deux mains et débuta la discussion par une petite blague. Les yeux ronds, Millicent le fixa, pas sûre d'avoir bien saisi le sens de la plaisanterie. Elle vit bien la gêne apparente du jeune homme face à sa piètre tentative de briser le silence gênant. Cependant, cela eut l'effet escompté. Ils se mirent à rire tous les deux de l'effort timide pour désamorcer le malaise entre eux. Reprenant leur souffle après ce petit fou rire, ils furent plus détendus. De nouveau, le calme prit d'assaut les deux adolescents. L'embarra céda sa place au profit de la décontraction. L'ambiance s'allégea entre eux. Le soleil déclinait peu à peu, signe que l'heure du dîner avançait à grand pas. Il était temps pour tout à chacun de rentrer bien à l'abri chez soi.

Ils observaient les parents rentrer avec leurs enfants. Les businessmans marchant à vive allure, un téléphone portable visé à leurs oreilles et leurs attaché-cases débordant de dossiers. Les chiens se baladant avec leurs maîtres. Aucune de ces personnes ne se doutait que la guerre surviendrait tôt ou tard. Une guerre dont les Moldus n'avaient pas conscience. Ils vivaient tous dans une insouciance totale. Ce que Harry leur envia. Il aurait lui aussi aimé vivre insouciamment. Être auprès de ses parents, bien vivant. Partager de bons moments avec son parrain, sans que celui-ci ne soit pourchassé par le Ministère. S'imaginer terminer ses études et fêter la fin de sa scolarité avec sa famille. Commencer une nouvelle vie avec l'élu de son cœur. De plus, se sachant gay, il se serait marié puis aurait fondé une famille en adoptant des orphelins du Tiers-Mondes. Tant de choses normales qu'il aurait souhaité vivre.

Hélas, le destin en avait décidé autrement pour lui. Ses parents étaient morts peu de temps après sa naissance. Son parrain fut faussement accusé de leur meurtre, passant douze ans à Azkaban. Ses études se passaient chaotiquement avec tous les déboires survenus ces quatre dernières années. Il n'avait pas le temps pour trouver l'amour. D'ailleurs, il ne savait même pas s'il pourrait avoir une famille plus tard. Décidément, c'était à n'y rien y comprendre. Après toutes ces années, Harry se posait encore des questions concernant sa vie. Pourquoi s'acharnait-on sur lui ? Qu'avait-il fait pour qu'on le prenne pour cible principal et gâcher sa vie dès sa venue au monde ? Aurait-il le droit, un jour, d'espérer de vivre normalement, comme tout le monde ? Dans l'absolu, et malgré les questions sans suites posées à Dumbledore, il restait dans le flou le plus total, ne sachant ce que l'avenir lui réservait. Et comme à chaque fois qu'il y repensait, un soupir las lui échappait, faisant s'interroger Millicent sur sa soudaine déprime.

* * *

À l'Impasse du Tisseur, c'était l'effervescence. La tension était palpable entre les murs de la demeure. Une colère sourde provenant de Molly saturait l'air. Même son mari, Arthur, ne savait comment la calmer. Il préférait s'excuser du comportement de sa femme auprès des autres sorciers, espérant qu'ils ne lui en tiennent rigueur de son courroux. Comprenant l'inquiétude qui la prenait, ils tentaient de faire abstraction à l'éréthisme de Madame Weasley pendant que chacun s'affairait à retrouver les deux jeunes élèves disparus. Malheureusement pour eux, où qu'ils aillent, les paroles hurlées ne cessaient de les poursuivre. Mais la matrone ne se décourageait pas face à leur comportement. Ainsi, depuis leur retour du Ministère de la Magie, elle clamait sans cesse qu'on lui ramène immédiatement Harry. Et ce, malgré les menaces d'utiliser les sortilèges impardonnables sur eux, les crises de larmes ou le chantage de ne plus faire de repas, Molly n'eut pas gain de cause. Alors pour s'empêcher de faire un massacre, elle se mit à s'occuper du repas du soir pour accueillir les deux adolescents qui seraient certainement mort de faim après de longues heures sans rien dans l'estomac. Et même si elle préparait le dîner, elle n'arrêtait pas de marmonner des phrases à l'encontre des membres de l'Ordre qu'elle trouvait incompétents. Phrases que tous entendaient parfaitement bien mais préféraient ne rien dire pour ne pas envenimer les choses.

Bien sûr, il n'était pas facile de rester de marbre devant le désespoir de Molly, ni même face à la colère des autres jeunes. Et pourtant, il n'était pas question de céder à l'empathie ou au moindre sentiment qui pourrait brouiller leur jugement. Ils devaient prendre du recul et voir cette disparition comme un cas de plus, malgré les divergences d'opinions au sein du groupe. Malheureusement, il n'y avait pas de formule miracle. Ne pouvant utiliser la magie dans le monde moldu, ils devaient laisser la place aux vieilles méthodes moldues vérifier auprès des hôpitaux et des postes de police. Il ne fallait donc pas se tromper de priorité puisque le temps pressait car dans ce type d'enquête, on marchait sur des œufs. La hantise de tous, c'était de se tromper et de passer à côté de la moindre chance de sauver Harry et Millicent. En effet, l'expérience ne jouait pas vraiment puisque chaque situation est différente. De plus, c'était à Dumbledore de décider de ce qu'il convenait de faire, tout en résistant à la pression de Molly et de ses jeunes élèves.

C'est pourquoi, ils décidèrent de quadriller la capitale en plusieurs secteurs pour faciliter les recherches. Ils devaient absolument trouver Harry et Millicent avant les sbires du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais comment chercher deux adolescents dans une ville qui compte plus de huit millions d'habitants ? Pour une superficie totale de plus de mille cinq cent kilomètres carré ? Autant dire qu'ils cherchaient une aiguille dans une botte de foin. L'aiguille étant les deux élèves de Poudlard et le foin, Londres. Malgré l'ampleur du lieu à fouiller, ils ne se décourageaient pas. De ce fait, chacune de ces zones fut attribuée à l'un des volontaires. Ils se mirent également d'accord de garder contact pour prévenir ceux restants sur place sur leur avancé grâce au Patronus. Et tandis qu'ils transplanaient les uns après les autres, Hermione les regardait s'en aller, frustrée de ne pouvoir rien faire. Même si Harry n'était pas seul mais en compagnie de Millicent, elle restait néanmoins inquiète.

Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas leur venir en aide ? Sous prétexte qu'ils n'étaient pas majeurs, ils ne pouvaient pas leur prêter main forte. C'était vraiment injuste. Ils savaient se défendre, connaissaient des sorts de toutes sortes. Alors pourquoi ne leur faisait-on pas assez confiance pour aider dans les recherches. De plus, à voir les têtes que tous ses comparses faisaient, ils pensaient la même chose. Sur leur visage se lisait de la colère pour certain comme chez Draco ou Blaise. Elle avait l'impression qu'ils en voulaient à la terre entière de cette impuissance. Ou encore de l'angoisse de ne pas retrouver leurs amis comme c'était le cas chez Pansy. Quant à Theodore et Ginny, ils restaient dans un coin de la pièce, sans bouger de leur place, observant une Luna rêveuse qui laissait obstinément ses yeux fixés au loin. Un soupir s'échappa d'elle. L'inquiétude prenait place peu à peu en elle à force de rester ici, à ne rien faire. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait espérait en cet instant précis, c'était que son ami aille bien. Qu'ils aillent bien tous les deux. Elle n'avait de cesse de se répéter cette idée, comme une sorte de mantra, priant tous les cieux pour qu'ils soient protégés où qu'ils soient et qu'on les retrouve au plus vite. Et qu'ils ne feraient rien d'inconsidérés, leur attirant des ennuis. Après un énième soupir, une nouvelle vague d'angoisse prit possession d'elle.

_Harry, Millicent, où êtes-vous ? Que faites-vous ? Est-ce que vous allez bien ? Mon Dieu, s'il vous plaît, protégez-les._

* * *

Entendant une nouvelle plainte provenant de Harry, Millicent n'en put plus de son manège. Elle lui demanda sans préambules d'arrêter car cela devenait énervant à la longue. Avec un petit sourire penaud, il s'excusa et stoppa ses soupirs. Satisfaite, la jeune fille reprit son observation. Ses yeux foncés fouillèrent les environs, tentant de trouver une solution pour rejoindre leurs amis. Elle ne fit pas attention à son camarade qui repartait dans ses pensées, sans vraiment l'aider à chercher un moyen pour retrouver les membres de l'Ordre. Secouant la tête d'une telle insouciance, elle préféra faire abstraction pour rester concentrée. Par ailleurs, dès qu'une idée lui venait cela n'aboutissait pas plus loin. À chaque fois, ils étaient confrontés à un dilemme difficilement contournable.

Et pour cause, n'étant pas en âge légal d'utiliser la magie à leur guise sans risquer des représailles, ils leur étaient difficiles de contacter leurs amis. Pas le choix. Il fallait donc le faire à la façon moldue. Devant cet amer constat, cela lui valut une grimace de dégoût se peindre sur son visage. Elle ne savait pas comment utiliser ces machines qu'ils appelaient généralement « Cabine téléphonique. » Et sans argent, pas la peine d'espérer réussir à les atteindre. D'ailleurs, comment le pourraient-ils s'ils ne connaissaient même pas le numéro du professeur Snape ? À savoir s'il avait un combiné chez lui premièrement. Ce qui serait assez risible si l'on connaissait le type de personne qu'il était. Ainsi, plus le temps passait, plus l'espoir s'amenuisait.

Pendant ce temps, loin des tracas que Millicent rencontraient dans ses idées de contacte, Harry se demandait qui avait bien pu commanditer les explosions sur le Chemin de Traverse. Et la réponse lui sauta rapidement aux yeux. La seule personne qui le désirait mort – outre le professeur Snape et Draco Malfoy – était Voldemort. Réfléchissant toujours à ce qui s'était produit peu avant, il remarqua que sa situation illustrait bien l'expression « Tomber de Charybde en Scylla. » En effet, comme le mentionnait la légende grecque selon laquelle, en traversant le détroit de Messine, les marins devaient faire preuve d'une vigilance particulière pour éviter le gouffre de Charybde sans aller s'échouer sur les roches de Scylla, mais souvent en vain.

Cette expression antique lui parut risible en cet instant. Car malgré sa vigilance particulière après les attaques soudaine, il n'avait pas fait assez attention aux dangers potentiels qui l'entouraient. Il avait été alors séparé de ses amis pour se retrouver seul aux mains d'un partisan du Lord, afin d'être livré auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres, très certainement. De plus, le cercle des Mangemorts s'était passablement élargi par-delà les frontières au vu de l'espagnol qui l'avait éloigné de leur groupe. Ce nouveau fait serait certainement le bienvenu pour l'Ordre. Mais aussi très inquiétant de savoir que les idéaux du Lord allaient dans les pays voisins. Si Voldemort parvenait à rallier de nombreux pays à sa cause, une troisième guerre mondiale s'étendrait sur le monde moldu, à peine cinquante ans après la dernière en date.

Malheureusement pour eux, les Moldus ne comprendraient pas la raison de ces combats. Surtout que cela ne les concernait aucunement. Il fallait donc à tout prix éviter de les inclure dans leurs conflits. Par ailleurs, comment leurs expliquer que les sorciers existent depuis Merlin mais restaient tapis dans l'ombre depuis tout ce temps ? Nul doute que la chasse aux sorciers reprendrait immédiatement. Ne désirant pas sombrer dans la paranoïa, Harry se promit d'en parler avec Dumbledore de cette découverte une fois de retour parmi les siens et espèrerait que son mentor trouve une solution. Comme par exemple couper l'herbe sous les pieds de Voldemort en allant à l'encontre des populations magiques pour leur demander de combattre à leurs côtés. Fort de cette idée, le jeune homme reprit pied avec la réalité quand Millicent le secoua.

« On va y aller. Je doute que rester ici soit une bonne chose. Nous nous faisons remarquer avec notre accoutrement et nos blessures.

\- Je ne sais pas. On dit toujours qu'il vaut mieux rester sur place quand on est séparés d'un groupe, hésita Harry, se souvenant des conseils reçus lors des visites des policiers pendant ses cours en primaire. Et je t'avouerais que je suis un peu épuisé.

\- Rester ici ? On est à découvert et de plus, nous sommes des cibles faciles pour les Mangemorts. Non. Nous devons partir. Et si tu es fatigué, on marchera tranquillement, argua-t-elle sans quitter des yeux les lieux, observant les alentours pour être prête à s'enfuir au moindre signe suspect.

\- Mais… Je… D'accord. »

Accepta-t-il sans chercher à argumenter plus. Aussi vive qu'un ressort, la jeune fille se leva puis patienta que son camarade d'école en fasse de même. Sans grande conviction, Harry se leva à son tour. Une fois debout un vertige le saisit. Il eut l'illusion que les objets environnants étaient animés d'un mouvement de rotation. Se secouant un peu la tête, il se rassit un instant. Il inspira et expira longuement à plusieurs reprises.

« Ça va ? lui demanda Millicent, inquiète.

\- Oui. J'ai dû me relever un peu trop vite. Ne t'inquiète pas trop. Je vais juste me relever plus lentement et ça ira mieux. »

Rassura Harry tout en joignant le geste à la parole. Mais à nouveau, un vertige le prit.

« Ou peut-être pas ! »

Tout le paysage oscilla dans lequel se joignit un obscurcissement de la vue, peinant ainsi à conserver son équilibre. Il chuta, freiné par Millicent qui le retint de justesse, au sol. Paniquée, la jeune fille ne sut que faire. Les larmes au bord des yeux, elle chercha de l'aide auprès des quelques passants.

« Aidez-moi, s'il vous plaît. Il faut faire quelque chose ! »

Supplia-t-elle fébrile. Elle faisait tout son possible pour ne pas se laisser submerger par l'angoisse. Cependant, difficile de ne pas céder lorsqu'on ne savait pas comment réagir devant telle situation. Une vieille dame s'approcha d'eux après son appel à l'aide.

« Tout va bien jeune fille ? Est-ce que votre petite sœur a fait un malaise ? demanda-t-elle en s'agenouillant pour l'aider avec ladite petite sœur.

\- Quoi ? s'étonna Millicent surprise qu'une Moldue ne lui accorde de l'attention. _Non, Harry pète la forme, ça ne se voit pas vieille bique ? Il avait juste envie de faire semblant de dormir pour vous faire peur_, ironisa-t-elle face aux questions stupides de la vieille dame. _Et comment ça ma petite sœur ? Ça ne se voit pas que c'est un mec ? _Je… Je vais bien. Mais ce n'est pas moi qui ait besoin d'aide, c'est Ha… Euh… Ma petite sœur qui a besoin d'aide. Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

\- Ne t'inquiète donc pas. Je vais appeler les secours.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Une ambulance. »

Répondit femme âgée comme une évidence. Ne disant plus un seul mot, elle laissa faire l'adulte. Rapidement, un amas de curieux les entoura. Des questions murmurées fusèrent de partout. Aussitôt, le sentiment d'oppression lui tomba dessus. Elle n'aimait pas être au centre de l'attention. Ses yeux suivaient tous les mouvements des Moldus tout en s'accrochant aux vêtements de Harry pour être sûre qu'il ne s'envole pas. Ils devaient absolument se sortir de cet attroupement. Cela risquerait d'alerter les Mangemorts sur leur position. Pourquoi ces satanés secours et cette ambulance tardaient à venir. Il aurait mieux valu que ce soit dans le monde sorcier qu'ils aient des problèmes. Au moins, là, elle savait à quoi s'en tenir. Mais avec les Moldus, difficile de leur faire confiance malgré ses nombreuses visites dans leur monde. Millicent revint au moment présent quand elle vit une main saisir Harry. Ni une ni deux, elle l'empêcha de poursuivre.

« Mademoiselle, vous devez vous éloigner sinon nous ne pourrons pas aider votre petite sœur. »

Elle remarqua qui elle avait repoussé. Voyant leur uniforme et que tout le monde les laissait agir librement, elle comprit qu'elle venait de faire une erreur. Leur offrant un petit sourire d'excuse, elle les laissa poursuivre leurs manœuvres. Elle répondit du mieux qu'elle pouvait aux questions lui étant adressée. Ses yeux restaient fixés sur la silhouette de Harry, ne désirant pas être séparée de lui un seul instant. Elle ne se rendit même pas compte qu'on s'occupait d'elle également. Lorsqu'elle vit qu'on le plaçait sur un brancard, Millicent se dirigea près de lui. Cependant des bras la retinrent de le rejoindre. Se débattant comme un beau diable, elle vit qu'on l'emmenait à l'arrière d'un véhicule spécialement adapté et aménagé pour permettre le transport des blessés. Redoublant d'effort, elle tenta de s'extirper des bras la retenant. Peine perdue. C'est qu'ils avaient de la force ces ambulanciers.

N'ayant pas eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, on la conduisit à l'arrière de l'ambulance, près de Harry. Soulagée, la jeune fille monta et s'installa près de lui. Sirènes hurlantes, la voiture partit en trombe des lieux, zigzagant à travers les autres véhicules sur la route pour arriver le plus rapidement possible aux urgences de l'hôpital. Elle vit qu'une couverture recouvrait tout le corps du jeune homme. De plus, une espèce de seringue avec un petit capuchon bleu pâle était plantée dans la main. Tandis qu'un fin tuyau partait de l'embout coloré pour rejoindre une poche d'eau suspendue en hauteur qui laissait couler un liquide incolore par petite goutte. Le tout était maintenu sur la main par du sparadrap pour empêcher de gêner les professionnels ou de tout simplement tomber. Et une sorte de masque transparent lui recouvrait le nez et la bouche. Plus tard, elle apprit par Hermione et Harry, qui lui expliquèrent rapidement le fonctionnement d'un hôpital moldu, que tout cet attirail s'agissait en fait d'un cathéter par voie veineuse périphérique où une solution physiologique entrait dans le corps, et d'un masque à oxygène.

Tout doucement, elle lui prit la main et la serra, désirant de tout cœur qu'il la lui serre en retour. Pourtant rien. Aucune réaction. Ses larmes longtemps retenues coulèrent sur ses joues. Elle se sentait impuissante, inutile. Elle ne pouvait même pas aider ses amis lorsqu'ils en avaient le plus besoin. Toujours dans ses pensées, elle ne se rendit même pas compte qu'ils étaient arrivés. L'écartant de Harry, les ambulanciers sortirent le brancard de l'habitacle et entrèrent dans le bâtiment aseptisé, Millicent sur leurs talons. Tout au long de leur ascension dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, ils énoncèrent point par point les constantes de l'inconscient aux médecins. Arrivés devant les portes des soins intensifs, on refusa l'entrée à Millicent, lui demandant d'attendre dans la salle d'attente, le temps qu'un médecin vienne s'occuper de ses blessures.

Dans une sorte de brouillard, elle acquiesça sans réellement comprendre ce qu'on lui disait. Plus par automatisme, elle s'installa sur une chaise libre. Restant dans un état second, elle resta immobile, les yeux fixés sur les portes la séparant de Harry tout en ne faisant cas des agitations aux alentours. Au bout d'un certain laps de temps, une interne l'accosta. Sans ouvrir la bouche, elle la suivit jusque dans un petit coin isolé. Là, elle reçut les soins nécessaires pour ses blessures. La jeune interne lui désinfecta les plaies, étala de la crème et recouvrit le tout par des bandages stériles. À aucun moment la douleur ne la fit réagir. Elle ne daigna même pas répondre aux questions de l'interne concernant l'origine des blessures présentes sur eux. Quand les soins lui furent prodigués, Millicent reprit sa place, attendant qu'on vienne lui annoncer une bonne nouvelle. Ou tout simplement que les membres de l'Ordre les retrouvent.

* * *

Cela faisait des heures qu'il cherchait dans les rues de Londres. Impossible de mettre la main sur ces satanés adolescents. Il ne savait même pas où en était ses collègues. De plus, il ne comprenait pas comment une journée qui avait si bien commencé avait pu se terminer ainsi. Sans oublier que ces explosions étaient survenues subitement. Il n'était même pas au courant de cette histoire, comme il l'avait si bien dit à Dumbledore. Étant très proche du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il aurait été mis dans la confidence si celui-ci avait eu vent de ces attaques. Alors c'était incompréhensible ce qui venait de se passer sur le Chemin de Traverse. Qui avait bien pu commanditer ces explosions, alarmant de ce fait la communauté sorcière. De toute façon, pour l'instant, il devait rester concentré sur sa tâche. C'est-à-dire, retrouver ses élèves.

_Saletés de gosses, pourquoi vous n'êtes pas restés dans un endroit qui ne soit pas moldu !_

De ses yeux affutés, Severus Snape parcourait la foule londonienne, à la recherche du moindre indice. Rien ne lui échappait. Il avait déjà fait plusieurs postes de polices. Il ne lui restait donc plus que l'hôpital à vérifier. Ceux deux garnements lui faisaient tout faire aujourd'hui. Cependant, il ne pouvait les blâmer complètement. À leur âge, il aurait aussi fui les lieux si des explosions menaçaient sa sécurité. Il était donc tout à fait compréhensible que les jeunes aient eu peur et aient fui au loin, poussés par leur instinct de survie. Mais sachant son élève intelligente, elle aurait dû les amener directement au Ministère de la Magie. Alors pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas fait. Vraiment, plus les recherches se prolongeaient, plus les questions sans réponses affluaient. Cela devenait de plus en plus frustrant de ne pas savoir. Il fallait faire au plus vite ou ils ne tiendraient pas longtemps à tergiverser sans cesse.

_Voilà l'hôpital le plus proche du Ministère. Espérons qu'ils soient dans cet endroit. Je me refuse à entrer dans un autre lieu où foisonne des Moldus._

C'est sur cette idée que Snape entra dans le bâtiment, les sens aux aguets. Avec une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage, il fixa tour à tour les malades, pressé d'en finir au plus vite. Il n'aimait pas spécialement être entouré de Moldus. Malgré la tolérance qu'il avait pour eux, les côtoyer à petite dose lui suffisait amplement. Il se jura de leur faire payer toute cette histoire. Même si Millicent était une élève de sa propre maison, ils seraient tous deux collés jusqu'à Noël. Enfin, tout cela dépendait s'il les retrouvait dans les minutes qui suivaient. Si le délai leur étant imparti dépassait, ce serait jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire qu'il les retiendrait en retenue tous les vendredis soirs. De plus, il avait autre chose à faire que de chercher deux stupides gamins. Et comment allait-il justifier son absence auprès de son Maître ? Il ne pouvait décemment pas lui dire que Harry était activement recherché par les membres de l'Ordre, cela sonnerait la fin pour le gosse.

Au mieux, il serait heureux d'apprendre une telle nouvelle, il enverrait ses partisans à sa recherche pour le lui ramener et l'exposer comme un trophée devant toute la communauté sorcière. Au pire, il serait tellement en colère qu'il ne faudrait pas commettre un impaire au même moment pour éviter de subir son courroux. Revenant au moment présent pour rester concentré sur son objectif premier, il vit et entendit dès son entrée aux urgences les sonneries de téléphones, les plaintes des blessés, les ordres donnés par le personnel médical à travers les lieux qui lui vrillèrent atrocement les tympans. Le professeur Snape dut utiliser toute sa patience pour ne pas céder à lancer un puissant sort de silence. Malgré l'envie qui le prenait aux tripes et la formule coincée sur le bout de ses lèvres. Il devait résister à ce réflexe de prendre sa baguette et la brandir. Que cela était difficile, lui qui aimait tant les lieux calmes. Voilà que sa patience atteignait le seuil critique.

_Réflexion faite, si je les retrouve, je les mets en retenue jusqu'à la fin de leur septième année ! _

* * *

Loin de la capitale, les adolescents restés à l'Impasse du Tisseur arpentaient les lieux, comme des âmes en peine. Ils ne savaient que faire à part s'inquiéter pour leurs amis. Ce qui ne les aidait pas vraiment à rester calmes. Alors leur colère s'accroissait au fil des heures d'attente interminable. Ils ne voyaient aucune nouvelle provenant des membres de l'Ordre, les frustrant au plus haut point. Et du côté de Molly, assise dans la cuisine, elle patientait. Seul le tic-tac de l'horloge murale emplissait l'espace. À chaque minute passée, elle s'affolait davantage, plongeant peu à peu dans des pensées sombres. Elle se désespérait qu'ils soient retrouvés indemnes. Le repas était depuis longtemps prêt et sous un sort de conservation. Pourquoi donc cela prenait-il autant de temps pour retrouver deux jeunes enfants – car oui pour elle, ils n'étaient encore que des enfants – dans tout Londres.

Elle ne cessait de penser que ces recherches prenaient beaucoup trop de temps à son goût. Malgré la mobilisation d'autant de monde, ils n'étaient toujours pas rentrés. Combien de temps leur fallait-il encore. Une heure ? Une demi-journée ? Une journée ? Elle n'en pouvait plus de rester à ne rien faire d'autres que de s'inquiéter. Le repas n'avait plus besoin d'être fait. Divers gâteaux refroidissaient sur le plan de travail. Le ménage était terminé depuis quelques jours déjà, elle faisait juste l'entretien quotidien avec les jeunes. Elle venait de terminer de tricoter son énième pull et ne trouvait pas la motivation d'en faire un nouveau. Parfois, cela pouvait être frustrant d'être une ménagère au top. De toute façon, elle n'avait plus goût à rien. Elle s'inquiétait beaucoup trop pour Harry et Millicent. Tant qu'ils n'étaient pas rentrés, ni serrés dans ses bras pour s'assurer de leur bonne santé, elle ne serait pas rassurée.

Perdre l'un de ses enfants était sa plus grande frayeur. Qu'ils soient nés de ses entrailles ou qu'elle ait pris sous son aile, ils étaient tous les siens. Pour la tantième fois de la journée, elle regarda l'heure pour finalement soupirer. Désirant se changer les idées, elle se leva de sa chaise, alla ouvrir le frigo puis sortit tout le nécessaire pour faire une nième pâtisserie. C'est tout ce qu'il lui restait à faire de toute façon. Et les membres de l'Ordre lui avaient expressément demandé de rester ici afin de traiter les informations en informant les autres équipes sur l'avancée des recherches de chacun. De plus, en étant dans ces lieux, elle serait en première ligne pour les accueillir s'ils étaient retrouvés.

_J'ai la farine, le sel, le beurre… Où est la cannelle ? Ah, elle est là. Il me faut encore le lait, la mélasse, le sucre et un œuf… J'espère que cette tarte à la mélasse leur fera plaisir… Alors, pour la cuisson…_

* * *

Que cela pouvait être long. Deux heures. Voilà déjà deux heures que tous s'affairaient autour de Harry. Elle en avait plus qu'assez d'attendre sans nouvelles le concernant. C'était une insoutenable attente. Avec les Médicomages, tout aurait été fait beaucoup plus rapidement. Les sorts, les potions et le diagnostic auraient pris moins d'une heure. Mais dans le monde Moldu, tout prenait une lenteur inadmissible. Chaque test prenait un temps fou, et obtenir un simple petit diagnostic prenait encore plus de temps. Elle comprenait pourquoi certains sorciers pestaient contre leur mode de vie. Ils vivaient de façon archaïque. Jamais, ô grand jamais, elle ne pourrait vivre comme cela. Elle disjoncterait au bout d'une semaine. Si ce n'est moins. Ses yeux accrochèrent l'horloge de la salle d'attente et se promit d'alpaguer le prochain médecin sortant de la salle des soins intensifs, réclamant des explications.

De plus, devoir affronter cette situation seule l'effrayait beaucoup. Où donc étaient passés les membres de l'Ordre ? Les professeurs ? Leurs amis ? Est-ce qu'ils allaient tous bien ? Est-ce qu'ils les recherchaient ? Les pensaient-ils morts ? Voilà pourquoi elle détestait être seule. Dans ces moments-là, elle se livrait à des pensées mélancoliques, voire sombres. Même l'ambiance agitée autour d'elle n'empêchait pas l'angoisse de cheminer lentement mais sûrement en elle. Celle-ci lui faisait toujours imaginer plein de scénarios plus invraisemblables les uns que les autres. Malgré les quelques conseils prodigués par sa mère pour tenter de la rassurer, cela ne fonctionnait plus depuis très longtemps. Elle avait passé l'âge de croire aux petits démons responsables de ses maux. Pour cause, son esprit irrationnel avait cédé sa place à un esprit cartésien durant cette fameuse nuit où…

« Mademoiselle ?

\- Oui ? s'interrompit Millicent dans ses pensées lorsqu'une voix s'adressa directement à elle. »

Devant elle se trouvait une jeune femme à peine plus âgée qu'elle. Sûrement une interne apprenant la médecine d'après ses quelques souvenirs de petite fille dans le monde Moldu, lors de ses visites médicales. De longs cheveux châtains attachés en un chignon strict. Des yeux bleu-gris bienveillants cachés par des lunettes en plastique bordeaux semi-opaque dans un style classique et chic avec sa forme papillon. Une peau claire et nette, exempte de tout maquillage. Une apparence marquée par une taille fine, des hanches larges et une poitrine généreuse, malgré la longue blouse sur une chemise et d'un pantalon de ville cachant un tel corps. Sans oublier le stéthoscope autour du cou qui lui seyait à merveille. Cette femme ressemblait à un mannequin avec cette silhouette idéale. Elle était vraiment magnifique ne put s'empêcher de penser la jeune fille. Millicent en resta bouche-bée un instant, n'arrivant pas à trouver les mots pour s'exprimer. Elle dut cependant se ressaisir pour ne pas paraître stupide de la fixer hébétement, surtout en voyant les sourcils se froncer face à sa réaction étrange.

« Pouvons-nous parler en privée ?

\- Bien sûr, répondit-elle suivant le médecin, rougissant sans comprendre le pourquoi du comment.

\- Vous auriez pu nous préciser qu'il s'agissait de votre petit frère et non de votre petite sœur.

\- Désolée, j'étais complètement dépassée par les évènements.

\- Je comprends. Ne vous inquiétez donc pas, dit-elle. Tout va bien pour l'instant. Néanmoins, il me faudrait appeler vos parents pour les avertir de son hospitalisation ainsi que de son état.

\- Hein ? Mes… Parents ?

\- Oui. Votre mère et votre père. Je dois les prévenir de votre arrivée dans nos services. La loi m'y oblige puisque vous êtes tous deux mineurs, continua la jeune interne en consultant rapidement le dossier qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts fins. Je vois également que les infirmières ne sont pas venues vous demander les informations nécessaires pour compléter le formulaire d'entrée.

\- Je n'étais pas présente dans la salle d'attente. On m'a amenée dans une petite salle pour s'occuper de moi, répliqua l'adolescente penaude. _Elle est tellement belle et ses doigts fins rajoutent un petit plus à sa beauté. Et elle a l'air tellement intelligente aussi. Elle a vraiment tout pour plaire_,se dit-elle avant de revenir dans la conversation_. _Je ne savais pas qu'il fallait remplir un questionnaire.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Nous allons le faire maintenant. Suivez-moi, nous allons à mon bureau, nous serons bien mieux, sourit la jeune femme. »

La suivant de près pour ne pas se perdre dans les couloirs blancs, Millicent continua de l'observer à la dérobé. Tout au long de leur marche, l'adolescente vit des médecins courir dans toutes les directions, des infirmières sur leurs pas. Des lits transportant des blessés plus ou moins graves. D'autres patients attendaient leur tour sur les chaises, alors que certaines personnes dormaient sur plusieurs chaises à force de trop attendre. Ou encore, des médecins qui annonçaient de mauvaises nouvelles aux familles des victimes qui s'effondraient face à la dure vérité. Il n'y avait pas à dire. Ils étaient bien dans une unité d'urgences. Le plus dur, c'était d'entendre les cris déchirants des mères ayant perdu leurs enfants ou ceux-ci ayant perdu leurs mères qui lui serrait le cœur. N'appréciant guère cette ambiance, Millicent se pressa. Cet élan d'empressement n'échappa pas au regard affuté de la jeune médecin. Comprenant le malaise, elle se dépêcha de rejoindre son bureau.

Arrivées au bureau, elles entrèrent l'une après l'autre. Au premier coup d'œil, Millicent vit une pièce en désordre. Des dossiers et des papiers s'amoncelaient un peu partout, un ordinateur occupait une partie du bureau, des stylos étaient éparpillés dans toute la pièce, la poubelle était remplie à ras-bord, des livres remplissaient les étagères de la bibliothèque alors que d'autres étaient ouverts, une armoire métallique entre-ouverte laissait voir quelques vêtements de rechange de différentes tailles.

_Elle est parfaite, magnifique, belle et tout ce que l'on veut mais vachement bordélique._

Ne put s'empêcher de penser la jeune Serpentard. S'excusant du désordre, le médecin lui désigna la chaise face à son bureau. Prenant place, Millicent s'installa le temps que son aînée en fasse de même. Curieuse, elle lut plusieurs noms sur des plaquettes en bois. Elle tenta de savoir à qui elle avait à faire mais difficile de deviner sans indices. Une fois toutes les deux bien assises, l'interne commença la conversation en donnant son nom, comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées.

« Oh, avant que nous commencions de remplir les papiers je vais me présenter. J'ai oublié de le faire plus tôt. Je m'appelle Kaïa. Kaïa Astor. C'est moi qui m'occupe de votre petit frère.

\- Millicent Bulstrode, répondit la jeune sorcière tiquant sur la méprise de filialité entre elle et Potter.

\- Je m'excuse encore pour le désordre. Je ne suis pas seule dans ce bureau comme vous avez pu le constater. Nous sommes cinq à le partager.

\- Ce n'est rien.

\- Alors Nom, Prénom.

\- Harry Po… Bulstrode, dit-elle hésitante sur le nom de famille.

\- Bien, marmonna l'interne tout en inscrivant la réponse. Il me faudrait aussi votre adresse postale ainsi que le numéro de téléphone privé et professionnel de vos parents.

\- Heu… Et bien... C'est-à-dire que… Nous venons juste de déménager… Alors je ne me sais pas encore l'adresse par coeur… Et pour le telph… Té-lé-pho-ne, nous avons changé les numéros ? répliqua-t-elle rapidement se surprenant face à son inventivité au niveau des mensonges.

\- Je vois. Alors comment allez-vous faire pour les prévenir ?

\- Notre cousin était avec nous et il est partit plus tôt pour avertir nos parents de notre situation, _en espérant que Blaise prévienne les autres pour qu'ils puissent venir nous chercher vite_, pensa-t-elle avec espoir.

\- Très bien. N'oubliez pas de le demander à vos parents lorsqu'ils seront là. Ensuite… Sexe Masculin, continua-t-elle de marmonner sans se préoccuper de l'adolescente lui faisant face. Ah, date de naissance de votre petit frère.

\- Le 31 juillet.

\- Et son année ?

\- 1980.

\- 19… Quel âge avez-vous ? demanda le médecin, surprise de la date donnée au vu de la taille et de la silhouette du patient.

\- J'ai 15 ans, dit Millicent comme une évidence sans comprendre la raison de son étonnement.

\- Vous êtes de faux jumeaux alors ?!

\- Hein ?... Ah, oui, c'est ça. Nous sommes de faux jumeaux, s'exprima la Serpentard, évitant ainsi des questions gênantes auxquelles elle ne voulait pas y répondre.

\- Étrange. Très étrange, se parla à elle-même l'interne Astor. Bien, je suppose que vous êtes toujours scolarisés. Sinon… Quel est le nom de votre médecin de famille ?

\- _Je cite qui… Je sais pas moi… Bon, je vais tenter ça, on verra bien…_ Madame Pomfresh ?

\- D'accord… Par curiosité, vous répondez toujours à une question par une autre question ?

\- Désolée. Je m'inquiète pour son état…

\- Je conçois que vous vous inquiétiez pour lui mais si vous continuez à donner vos réponses sous formes de questions, nous serons là encore demain matin… Sinon, concernant les antécédents médicaux, que pouvez-vous m'en dire ? poursuivit-elle sans douceur.

\- Rien. Il n'y a rien à dire. À part quelques petits rhumes, il n'y a pas grand-chose à signaler, dit la jeune sorcière, stupéfaite du manque d'empathie de l'interne, tout en inventant un passé médical sans vraiment savoir si cela s'avérait vrai ou non.

\- Très bien… Dernière chose, le nom de vos parents ?

\- Maman est morte à notre naissance, sortit-elle comme excuse, espérant plomber l'ambiance, ce qui avait l'air de fonctionner.

\- Désolée. Je ne le savais pas.

\- Ce n'est rien.

\- Et sinon, le nom de votre père, insista Kaïa sans une once de sentiments.

\- …, Millicent la regarda étonnée de sa façon d'agir.

\- Et j'imagine que la personne que l'on doit contacter en cas d'accident est votre père ? persista-t-elle lui faisant comprendre qu'elle désirait avoir une vraie réponse.

\- Oui.

\- Donc son nom est ?

\- _Mince, je donne quel nom, maintenant…_ Papa ?! répondit-elle d'une petite voix.

\- Je… Vois ! »

Stupéfaite de la dernière réponse, la jeune interne ne sut quoi répondre. Elle s'enquit sur la provenance des blessures présentes sur eux deux. Comme aucune réponse ne lui vint, elle lui sourit juste et la laissa rejoindre la salle d'attente jusqu'à l'arrivée de leur père. Mais avant de sortir du bureau, Millicent exigea des nouvelles concernant Harry. Ne se laissant pas faire, la jeune femme réitéra sa demande sur la provenance de leurs blessures. La jeune sorcière resta stupéfaite de sa passivité. Elle ne ressemblait à aucun médecin vu au cours de son existence. Plaquant un sourire chaleureux complètement factice sur les lèvres devant tout le monde, elle était totalement différente en privé. Aucune empathie, allant droit au but sans détour, ne se préoccupant pas de dire ce qu'elle pensait. Ce genre de comportement l'avait toujours énervé. Se retenant de lui foutre une gifle, elle partit du bureau, claquant la porte pour lui montrer son indignation.

Elle posait une simple petite question et elle n'avait même pas droit à une réponse correcte. Au contraire, elle devait rejoindre la salle d'attente pour attendre son père. Et avoir ainsi les réponses désirées. C'était vraiment injuste. Comment de telle personne pouvait exister… Ce n'est qu'à ce moment précis que Millicent comprit son erreur commise durant l'entretien. Comment pouvait-elle attendre sur son père si elle ne savait même pas où il se trouvait. Elle venait de déblatérer une longue litanie de mensonges sans penser aux conséquences. La voilà maintenant dans de beaux draps. Dans de sacré beaux draps difficilement extirpable. Qui viendrait pour l'aider en jouant le rôle de son parent. Elle connaissait dans l'ensemble le monde moldu. Surtout si cela concernait des mineurs, les parents devaient impérativement être prévenus en cas d'accidents, de problèmes ou pour tout autre petits soucis. Le comble, c'était qu'en essayant de fuir le parc, elle les avait mis dans une réelle impasse. Impossible pour eux d'utiliser la magie sous peine d'être immédiatement signalés au Service des usages abusifs de la magie. Impuissante, elle se laissa tomber lourdement sur une chaise. Ce n'était décidément pas leur jour de chance aujourd'hui.

« Hey ma petite, t'aurais pas une clope ? »

Elle posa lentement son regard sur le vieil homme à ses côtés. Des touffes de cheveux parsemant un crâne bosselé. Des dents manquantes. De la saleté partout sur lui. Des vêtements déchirés et dépareillés. Reportant son attention sur le mur lui faisant face, elle fit une grimace de dégoût devant l'odeur curieusement composée d'un mélange de poubelle, de sueur, saupoudré de vomit séché. Écœurant. Tout simplement immonde. Non. Vraiment pas leur jour de chance.

_Au secours. Merlin vient à mon aide !_

Comme s'il l'avait entendue, Millicent vit à l'entrée, son sauveur sur le point de repartir. Montée comme un ressort, elle se leva et hurla sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

« Prof… Euh… Père. Nous sommes là ! »

* * *

Et voilà… Déjà la fin du chapitre… Il va falloir attendre jusqu'au 10 octobre pour avoir la suite :) Je suis désolée de tjrs devoir maintenir la publication à une fois par mois… Mais malheureusement, ma motivation s'en est allée avec le beau soleil d'été, et je n'arrive plus à la retrouver… Qu'on m'aide ouhin . Je peine à écrire les chapitres supprimés par mon ordinateur débile :/ Envoyez-moi vos bonnes ondes pour que je puisse réussir à écrire à nouveau siouplaît x)

Je vous dis à tout bientôt,

Sabou


	19. Chapter 19

**Auteur :** ben l'auteur de cette histoire, c'est moi, Sabou \\*o*/

**Correcteur :** Virgo Slytherin (chapitre 1 à ?)

**Avertissement :** cette histoire contient des relations homosexuelles, c'est-à-dire qu'il y aura des relations entre hommes ainsi que des relations entre femmes. Si cela vous dégoûte, vous pouvez revenir en arrière et choisir une autre histoire. Sinon, il y a une petite croix rouge en haut, à droite de votre écran pour fermer la page. Je ne vous en voudrais pas puisque comme on dit, chacun ses goûts et ses couleurs, et qu'il faut de tout pour faire un monde ;-) Et il y aura aussi du M-preg ce qui signifie une grossesse masculine *o*

**Disclamer :** à ce qu'il paraît, faut le faire et donc, je ne peux y échapper. Juste prévenir que tous les personnages de Harry Potter ainsi que les lieux ne sont pas les miens mais qu'ils appartiennent à l'auteur J.K. Rowling et ce, malgré les nombreuses négociations que nous avons eues pour que je puisse les prendre pour moi et qui se sont soldées par des échecs. Même si la plupart des personnages et des lieux lui appartiennent, j'en ai quelques-uns qui sont les miens dont les enfants de nos héros du monde sorcier ainsi que le lieu où ils vivent leur vie pleinement (pour certains), sans oublier deux ou trois personnages qui aideront à faire avancer l'histoire de nos protagonistes ^^

**Genre :** romance, famille, …

**Rating :** M pour les lemon qu'il y aura *w*

**Pairing :** en principal, Drarry, il y aura d'autres couples également (mais c'est une surprise donc pchuteuh :3) et OOC.

**Résumé :** Comment faire lorsque l'on devient parent alors qu'on est soi-même encore un adolescent ? Alors que notre éducation n'est pas encore terminée et qu'il faut faire celle de son enfant ? Comment notre entourage réagit face à cela ? Comment concilier notre vie d'ado à celle de parent ? Telles sont les questions que tout jeune se pose lorsqu'il se trouve dans ce genre de situation et qu'il faut y faire face sans possibilité de retour en arrière. C'est ce que nos héros vont découvrir…

**Note de l'auteur :** Me voilà comme promis. Alors une chose, je suis en plein déménagement et vous savez quoi ? Avec tout le bordel qu'on amasse jusqu'à ce qu'on change de lieu de vie, c'est là qu'on se rend compte qu'on est riche XD Donc mnt, je suis en plein rangement et triage de ce que je veux garder ou pas et sérieux… C'est long comme boulot -.-' En tous les cas, je ne voulais pour rien au monde louper la date de sortie donc voici un nouveau chapitre. D'ailleurs, je vous conseille de le lire très attentivement car une question vous est posée à la fin avec un prix à gagner pour le vainquer ;) De plus, je tenais à remercier **stormtrooper2**,** kimykymi**,** fan-de-drarry**,** Merwyn Malfoy-Potter**,** seraphine13 **et** shenendoahcalyssa** pour toutes vos reviews :3 Pour les autres n'ayant pas de compte, j'ai répondu aux vôtres sur mon blog dont l'adresse se trouve sur mon profil ^^ Je n'oublie pas non plus toutes les personnes qui ont mis mon histoire en follow et en favoris :D Je ne vais pas tergiverser plus longtemps. On se retrouve en bas ^^

Sur ce, bonne Lecture !

_**/ !\ Attention, chapitre non corrigé. Je changerais de chapitre une fois qu'il sera corrigé. / !\**_

* * *

_**Est-ce que tu regrettes ?**_

_**Chapitre 19 : Qui est-elle ?**_

_Ma tête. J'ai mal… C'est quoi tous ces bruits ? Je suis où ? Il s'est passé quoi ? Et Millicent, elle est où ?... Mon corps est tellement lourd. Je n'arrive pas à bouger mon bras, ni à ouvrir mes paupières… Et il y a un truc qui me démange la main. Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien être ?... Et quelle est cette odeur ? On n'était pas dans un parc ? Ça devrait sentir le bois normalement… De plus, je suis couché. Comment ça se fait ?… Je pense que je vais arrêter de réfléchir, ça me fait plus mal qu'autre chose… Je verrai toutes les réponses à mes questions plus tard, une fois que je serai bien éveillé… Et je suis fatigué. Tellement fatigué que je vais me rendormir encore un peu pour me reposer…_

Comment avait-elle osé l'appeler ? Depuis quand se permettait-elle de l'affubler d'un autre titre que celui de professeur ? Désirait-elle tant que ça de mettre fin à ses jours, aujourd'hui même ? Il fallait croire que oui. Tentant de faire abstraction de l'erreur de son élève, le professeur Snape se retourna vers elle. Il la vit tout près d'un vieil homme qui tentait de se rincer l'œil sous la jupe de l'adolescente. Ni une ni deux, il parcourut la distance les séparant, empoigna le bras de Millicent et l'écarta du pervers tout en lui lançant un regard lourd de menaces s'il essayait une fois encore. Sans comprendre l'attitude de son enseignant, la jeune fille se laissa faire et le suivit. Au même instant, la jeune interne Astor se manifesta face à eux. Levant un sourcil en guise de question, Snape attendit que le médecin ne daigne expliquer pourquoi elle les empêchait d'aller récupérer l'avorton Potter. Ils n'avaient pas que ça à faire. Ils étaient attendus ailleurs.

« Bonjour monsieur, êtes-vous leur père ? demanda-t-elle sans tourner autour du pot.

\- Je vous demande pardon ? Le père de qui ?

\- Hé bien de cette jeune fille et du jeune homme hospitalisé ? continua l'interne en redressant ses lunettes sur son nez.

\- Et pourquoi donc serais-je…

\- Père, arrêtez d'asticoter ce pauvre médecin. Elle s'occupe de Harry et elle a des informations concernant son état, interrompit Millicent espérant qu'il comprenne et poursuive dans le même sens.

\- Veuillez m'excuser. Mais l'inquiétude pour mon… fils, dit-il difficilement, n'aide pas à avoir les idées claires, s'exprima Severus, saisissant où elle voulait en venir.

\- Je le conçois. Pourrions-nous parler en privée ? Votre fille peut rester dans la salle d'attente le temps de notre discussion.

\- Pourquoi devrait-elle faire ainsi ? Ne peut-elle nous accompagner lors de cet entretien ?

\- Non.

\- Et pourquoi donc ? Avez-vous une raison valable pour lui refuser de nous tenir compagnie ? insista-t-il pour éviter que le vieil homme ne tente quoi que ce soit sur la vertu de son élève.

\- Je suis désolée. Il y a certaines choses qui ne peuvent être entendues que par vous. »

Acheva Kaïa tout en lui ouvrant la voie. Inspirant profondément, Snape intima à la Serpentard de se tenir éloigner du vieil homme à l'allure suspecte et de l'attendre. Un peu réticente de se retrouver à nouveau seule, elle accepta sans grande conviction. Elle le vit s'éloigner tandis qu'elle s'asseyait loin du type libidineux. Elle espérait juste qu'ils ne prendraient pas trop de temps. Elle voulait partir le plus vite possible de ces lieux, et connaître l'état de Harry. Elle désirait ardemment rejoindre ses amis pour prendre de leurs nouvelles, savoir s'ils étaient blessés ou non suite aux explosions. D'ailleurs, pourquoi ce Moldu au regard pernicieux continuait de la fixer ainsi ? Mal à l'aise, elle se tortilla sur sa chaise, priant Merlin pour que son professeur se dépêche pour la sauver.

_Pitié, professeur, dépêchez-vous !_

* * *

Durant le cours trajet le menant jusqu'au bureau de la jeune femme, Snape se demandait pour quelle raison elle exigeait de le voir en privée. Ne pouvait-elle pas dire ce qu'elle voulait dans les couloirs ? Il était pressé. Il fallait absolument retourner au Quartier Général de l'Ordre du Phénix puisque Harry avait été retrouvé. Fichu Moldu et leur obsession à parler en aparté. Il souhaitait que tout cela se termine dans les plus brefs délais. Outre son devoir d'espion, il avait des potions à brasser qui l'attendaient dans son laboratoire. Retenant un soupir, il emboîta le pas du médecin, entrant dans la pièce désordonnée. Sans attendre l'invitation de l'interne, il s'installa sur la chaise faisant face au bureau alors qu'elle faisait de même. Ils restèrent silencieux un instant. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se présente auprès de l'homme. Et sans préambules, elle poursuivit la conversation en posant des questions sans douceur aucune.

« Je voulais éclaircir quelques petits points avec vous avant de laisser votre fils sortir de l'hôpital.

\- Faites donc.

\- Je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot, battez-vous vos enfants ?

\- Qu'insinuez-vous ? demanda-t-il méfiant face aux accusations à son encontre.

\- Tout simplement le fait que vous enfants présentent des lésions aux poignets ainsi qu'au visage dans le cas de votre fils, continua Kaïa.

\- Et vous en déduisez que je maltraite mes… enfants, demanda Snape, toujours réticent à jouer le rôle du père pour ses élèves.

\- Je ne déduis rien, je constate simplement et souhaite des réponses à mes questions.

\- Je peux vous garantir que jamais je n'ai levé la main sur eux, dit-il en gardant son air impassible malgré les faits lui étant reprochés. Avez-vous d'autres questions ? enchaîna-t-il de plus en plus pressé que cet entretient se termine vite.

\- Oui, encore quelques-unes. Mangent-ils à leur faim ?

\- Bien entendu, je ne suis pas un être immoral qui empêcherait un enfant de se sustenter à sa guise.

\- Alors pourquoi votre fils est-il si maigre pour son âge ? Et ne parlons même pas de sa taille qui est très, trop, largement en-dessous de la moyenne. Je dirais même qu'il ressemble plus à un enfant d'une dizaine d'années qu'à un adolescent de quinze ans.

\- Il tient de sa mère. Elle était petite et menue, il n'est donc pas étonnant qu'il en soit de même avec lui.

\- Si vous le dites, concéda-t-elle suspicieuse. Faites-vous une pression psychologique ou toute autre forme de pression sur vos enfants ?

\- Où voulez-vous en venir à la fin. Je vous préciserais que je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Je suis attendu ailleurs et souhaiterais emmener mes... enfants avec moi, s'impatienta le sorcier.

\- La santé de vos enfants doit passer en priorité, monsieur. Néanmoins, si vous affirmez être pressé par le temps, je vais terminer mes questions avec celle-ci violentez-vous votre fils ?

\- Je vous demande pardon ? Comment osez-vous insinuer de tels propos ? Je puis vous assurer que jamais, vous m'entendez, jamais je ne ferais pareille chose ! »

Répliqua le professeur de potions de sa voix la plus menaçante et froide qu'il n'ait eu au cours de toute son existence. Toutefois, sous son masque indéchiffrable, il fut surpris de ne pas voir la Moldu frémir devant l'intonation agressive de sa voix. Tous ses étudiants le craignaient dès qu'il utilisait un tel timbre dans ses classes. Alors comment une personne sans pouvoir magique ne pouvait-elle pas frissonner face à lui. Même pas un petit soupçon de tremblement. Rien. C'était incompréhensible. Tout bonnement impensable. Il fallait qu'il fasse le nécessaire pour que cela ne puisse se produire lors d'un de ses prochains cours de potions. Il devait, en tout temps, avoir l'ascendant sur ses cancres d'élèves, ne pas se laisser faire, et garder son célèbre surnom donné par les jeunes sorciers de « La Terreur des Cachots de Poudlard. » De plus, les accusations de maltraitance envers ses soi-disant enfants étaient tout simplement intolérables. De toute façon, il n'avait pas le temps de se justifier. Il était indispensable de partir de ces lieux au plus vite. Il ne supporterait pas la présence de ces moldus une minute de plus.

C'est donc de sa voix glaciale qu'il demanda – ou plutôt exigea – le numéro de chambre de Harry. Il savait que parler comme cela déliait les langues de ses élèves. Mais hélas, il en fut autrement. Kaïa refusa de lui donner ce qu'il voulait. Elle le prévint qu'avec les soupçons posés sur lui, elle était dans l'obligation de prévenir les services sociaux. Toujours avec son masque impassible Snape l'observa longuement, évaluant ses chances de s'en tirer de cette nouvelle péripétie. Lorsqu'il s'agissait de Potter, les ennuis le poursuivaient. Il n'était donc pas surpris qu'une telle mésaventure lui tombe dessus. L'incluant, ainsi que Millicent, dans cette aventure. Que devait-il faire pour qu'il puisse les sortir de ce mauvais pas. Il savait que dans le monde sans magie, dès que des suspicions de maltraitance étaient présentes, le système entrait en jeu. Et dès le moment où les enfants étaient retirés de la garde de leurs parents pour être placés dans des foyers ou des familles d'accueil, il était très difficile de les récupérer. La tâche s'annonçait difficile mais tant pis pour la discrétion. Il n'avait plus le choix. Il devait utiliser un sort pour qu'elle lui délivre l'information voulue et lui effacer la mémoire dans la foulée, au risque de se faire repérer par le Ministère. Toutefois, avant cela, il voulait savoir où se trouvait Potter.

Une fois encore, elle refusa de le lui donner. Ce qu'elle pouvait être agaçante cette maudite Moldue. Ne comprenait-elle pas que c'était un cas d'extrême urgence et que le temps lui manquait ? Cette façon de lui tenir tête lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un sans toutefois parvenir à mettre un nom ni même un visage dessus. Et de toute façon, il avait autre chose à penser comme par exemple trouver un moyen pour lui faire cracher ce fichu numéro de chambre de Potter, en utilisant des moyens légaux et non magique si possible. Pas la peine d'ameuter la police moldue pour régler les éventuels conflits qui seraient difficiles à expliquer s'il utilisait la magie. Laissant de côté ce léger détail, il lui jeta un regard féroce, lui faisant comprendre son mécontentement de ne pas avoir sa réponse. Mais même ainsi, elle ne baissa pas une seule fois les yeux, étonnant Snape sur son courage de lui faire face. À moins qu'elle ne soit suicidaire et qu'elle veuille mettre fin à ses jours dès aujourd'hui, se dit le professeur de Poudlard, penchant plus pour la seconde option la concernant. Il pensait à cela car, au lieu de le craindre comme le désirait le sorcier, elle l'observait d'une étrange manière, sans ciller une seule fois. D'une manière qu'il lui déplut profondément

Déjà qu'elle n'avait pas eu peur avec son timbre de voix glacial un peu plus tôt, voilà maintenant qu'elle soutenait son regard. Cela le laissa de plus en plus perplexe sur la mentalité de la jeune femme. De plus, il décelait de la ruse et de la fierté dans les yeux bleu-gris. Il avait l'étrange impression de se retrouver face à un hippogriffe qui attendait qu'on le salut en s'inclinant pour pouvoir continuer la conversation. Mais hors de question qu'il ne cède face à une Moldue sans aptitude magique. Il n'abandonnerait pas facilement ce combat entre eux. Il la ferait plier dans son sens pour avoir les réponses désirées. Et tant pis pour la manière qu'il utiliserait pour parvenir à ses fins.

Tout à ses pensées, il ne vit pas le petit sourire calculateur de la jeune interne. Ni même les yeux de celle-ci s'illuminaient de joie. Ce que cela pouvait être excitant de le dominer ainsi, sans qu'il ne se rende compte du spectacle qu'il donnait. Elle lui ferait payer les mauvais traitements infligés à ses enfants et le punirait pour tous ses odieux méfaits passés. Elle ne lui laisserait rien passer ni n'aurait de pitié pour cet homme infâme. Désirant le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements pour lui faire avouer la vérité – même si cela ne paraissait pas éthiquement correct par rapport à la déontologie apprise durant ses cours de médecine – elle se décida à le provoquer, sachant pertinemment qu'elle énervait les gens avec sa façon d'agir.

« À me fixer ainsi l'on pourrait aisément croire que vous souhaitez quelque chose de plus intime avec moi, interrompit Kaïa avec ses propos sarcastiques. À moins que vous ne tentiez d'entrer dans mon esprit, ce qui paraît peu probable, continua-t-elle donnant sans le savoir la solution au problème qui se posait au professeur.

\- Mais il n'en est rien de ce genre, très chère. »

Grâce à la proposition innocente de la jeune femme, Snape se décida à entrer dans l'esprit de celle-ci et chercher l'information voulue. De plus, elle l'invitait si gentiment, pourquoi refuser une telle demande ? En bon gentleman qu'il était, il se devait d'honorer la demande d'une gente dame. Ce qu'il allait s'empresser de faire dans les plus brefs délais. Mais pour cela, il fallait que tous deux soient assez proche physiquement. C'est pourquoi, il se leva de son siège et la toisa du haut de son mètre quatre-vingt-cinq. Sans se démonter, Kaïa se leva à son tour puis le fixa aussi intensément. Malgré son petit mètre soixante-sept, elle ne détourna à aucun moment ses yeux, surprenant le sorcier sur son courage de lui faire face sans craintes.

Restant immobile à se dévisager, il fallait, pour que le sort réussisse, que la cible ne soit pas sur ses gardes mais plutôt relaxée. Aussi, un contact visuel était même essentiel pour aider à saisir l'état émotionnel, permettant ainsi de faire ressortir les souvenirs précis à la surface. Heureusement que la seconde partie du processus, pour lancer le sort dans de bonne condition, se faisait sans devoir se parler pour convaincre l'autre de lui faire face. Et s'il fallait décrire ce sort à une personne non initiée, il correspondait assez bien à la nature de la mémoire humaine telle que la perçoit la science moldue.

De ce fait, ses yeux noirs, insondables, vrillaient ceux de la jeune interne de longues minutes durant. Il se concentrait intensément. Aucun mot ne brisa le silence tendu de la pièce. Il attendait le moment propice pour lancer son sort. Moment qui arriva aussitôt. Sans même laisser le temps à la jeune femme de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait, ni même pourquoi un bout de bois était pointé sur elle, il lança son sort. Une fois entré et avec minutie, il sonda les moindres recoins de l'esprit à la recherche de l'information désirée. Au passage, il vit plusieurs souvenirs. Comme par exemple une petite fille enfermée dans une chambre qui regardait avec envie les autres enfants jouer dehors à travers la fenêtre alors que la mère de celle-ci la sermonnait sur un sujet quelconque. Ou une toute jeune adolescente se faisant persécuter par ses camarades universitaires. Ou encore les médisances à son encontre lorsqu'elle marchait dans les couloirs de la faculté. Cependant, le pire de tous fut quand il aperçût l'humiliation dont elle avait été la victime.

Il s'agissait d'un rendez-vous galant avec un jeune homme plus âgé qu'elle et croyant aux paroles de celui-ci, elle s'était préparée pour cette soirée. Malheureusement, au moment où elle arrivait au lieu du rendez-vous, un seau rempli de peinture rouge lui était tombait sur la tête puis tout le monde s'était mis à rire en l'encerclant pour l'empêcher de fuir. Furieuse et humiliée de cet affront, d'un revers de main, elle avait forcé un passage pour quitter les jeunes adultes. C'est à cet instant précis qu'il fut éjecté avec force de son esprit. Il atterrit contre la bibliothèque, brisant les étagères sous l'impact. Il eut juste le temps de se protéger le visage que les livres lui tombaient dessus en cascade.

« Faites attention, vous risquerez de vous faire mal à tomber de la sorte ! »

Répliqua-t-elle sans s'ébahir de la distance les séparant. À croire qu'elle en avait l'habitude. Gémissant de douleurs aussi discrètement que possible, Snape se releva tant bien que mal. Il était toujours sous le choc de ce rejet. Jamais encore cela ne lui était arrivé. Bien entendu, comme tous sortilèges lors des entraînements ou des duels sur le terrain, il avait été éjecté avec plus ou moins de force suivant la puissance de son adversaire. Néanmoins, pour la première fois, cela avait été avec une telle violence. De plus, il ne comprenait même pas comment tout ce vacarme n'avait pas averti le personnel médical. Un tel grabuge les aurait alertés tout de même. Il fallait croire que non. Il reporta son attention sur elle quand elle l'interpella.

« Qu'est-ce cela ? demanda-t-elle en montrant d'un signe de tête la baguette tombée au sol.

\- Rien qui ne vous concerne ! »

Répondit le sorcier hargneux alors qu'il remarqua sa baguette échouée plus loin. Il la ramassa rapidement, ne la laissant pas voir davantage pour éviter les questions qui lui donneraient, à coup sûr, mal à la tête. Remettant en place ses vêtements, il lui posa pour la énième fois la même question. Il commençait réellement à perdre patience et ne supporterait pas une nouvelle réponse négative. Car cette fois-ci, il réagirait en conséquence. Et tant pis si le Ministère découvrait ce qu'il avait fait.

« Où se trouve la chambre de Pot… de mon fils ?

\- Vous n'en démordrez pas, n'est-ce pas ? dit-elle plus comme une confirmation que comme une question.

\- En effet. Je suis tenace lorsqu'il s'agit de mes él… mes enfants, répliqua le professeur.

\- Chambre 1024 »

Il fut surpris de voir que cette fois-ci, elle lui donnait bien plus rapidement le numéro de chambre. Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas fait plus tôt ? Évitant ainsi tout ce remue-ménage ? Bon, il n'allait pas tergiverser plus longtemps sur ce léger détail. Il fallait vite le retrouver et rentrer au QG avec les deux adolescents. Il la remercia d'un simple hochement de tête puis sortit du bureau. Lorsque la porte se referma, il ne vit pas le geste de la main de Kaïa qui fit disparaître le désordre de la pièce pour un endroit propre et rangé.

Quand tout fut en ordre, elle s'assit sur sa chaise, se couchant contre le dossier, puis soupira. Ses paupières se fermèrent, elle se concentra sur le tic-tac régulier de sa montre. Elle ne bougea à aucun moment. Sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus lente, devenant quasi inexistante. Puis, sans crier gare, un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres. Sourire qui se transforma en crise de fou rire. Lorsqu'elle se fut calmée, elle ouvrit les paupières dévoilant des yeux allumés d'un nouvel éclat qu'elle n'avait plus eu depuis tellement longtemps. La jeune femme s'exprima alors dans le silence de la pièce, sans attendre de réponse.

« Enfin ! Je vais enfin pouvoir m'amuser cette année. Depuis le temps que j'attendais ça ! »

* * *

Ce qu'il pouvait être long ne cessait de se dire Millicent, pressée de quitter l'hôpital pour retrouver ses amis. Mais elle voulait surtout que cet homme la laisse tranquille. À plusieurs reprises, elle avait changé de place et à chaque fois il la suivait. Elle frissonnait sous le regard lubrique qu'il posait sur elle. Personne ne remarquait son problème ni même venait l'aider à sortir de ce mauvais pas. À croire que les moldus étaient bien plus égoïstes que ce qu'elle s'était imaginée. N'en pouvant plus de le voir presque baver sur elle, Millicent se leva puis pris place sur un autre siège, s'éloignant de ce type louche. Malheureusement pour elle, le vieil l'a suivie.

Effrayée, elle se leva une fois de plus et du coin de l'œil, elle vit qu'il en faisait de même. Pas le choix. Il ne lui restait plus qu'un seul endroit où il ne pourrait pas la suivre. Enfin, elle l'espérait. Alors gardant un air impassible, elle se dirigea vers les toilettes publiques aussi vite que possible sans paraître trop pressée toutefois. Plus qu'une dizaine de mètre et elle serait séparée de ce vieil homme. Ouf. Enfin elle atteignit la porte des toilettes pour dames. Elle l'ouvrit puis entra dans la pièce, refermant la porte à clé pour l'empêcher de la rejoindre. À croire que la notion d'intimité lui était totalement étrangère.

Mais que faisait donc le professeur Snape. Ne pouvait-il pas se dépêcher un peu ? Elle voulait rentrer au plus vite rejoindre ses amis, retrouver ses repères, reprendre le cours normal de sa vie. Elle ne désirait pas passer sa vie dans ces toilettes avec un vieux pervers qui « gardait » la porte d'entrée. Elle se donnait l'impression d'être une jeune princesse enfermée dans une tour avec un dragon qui empêchait quiconque de la libérer. Fichu conte moldu. Son imagination la travaillait trop. Il fallait arrêter d'y repenser à chaque fois. Sa maman les lui contait pour s'endormir le soir, et non pas pour en être effrayée ni même de les transposer pour chaque situation.

Millicent revint au moment présent quand des coups à la porte rompirent le silence de la pièce. La voix de l'homme s'éleva, lui demandant pour la énième fois si elle n'avait pas une clope. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien être ? Jamais elle n'avait entendu ce mot auparavant. Terrée dans les toilettes moldues, elle priait Merlin qu'il lui vienne en aide. Elle pria surtout son Directeur de Maison, le seul sur qui elle pouvait présentement compter pour venir à son secours. Car elle ne supporterait pas une minute de plus cet homme l'appelant d'une voix étrange, lui donnant des frissons sur tout le corps.

_Pitié professeur, dépêchez-vous !_

* * *

Dans le couloir désert, des pas pressés se faisaient entendre, faisant des échos dans le silence. Severus Snape marchait à vive allure, pressé de rentrer. Il recherchait Millicent avant de se rendre au chevet de Potter puis de rejoindre le QG en leur compagnie. Maintenant qu'il savait où se trouvait ce fichu gamin aux multiples ennuis, il n'allait pas s'attarder davantage dans le monde moldu. Ce stupide Gryffondor allait devoir faire des efforts pour qu'il puisse lui pardonner de l'avoir forcé à faire face à une cinglée de médecin Moldue. Qui plus est, avec une forte mentalité au point de l'éjecter violemment contre une bibliothèque. Suite à cela, nul doute qu'il aurait des courbatures partout le lendemain.

Oh oui. Potter allait devoir s'acquitter de cette tâche. Il n'allait pas le laisser tranquille un seul instant. Même si l'avorton trouverait cela injuste de subir une punition alors que ce n'était à aucun moment de sa faute, il n'y échapperait pas. Et si l'on réfléchissait bien, toute cette histoire était indirectement sa faute. Donc il pouvait se permettre de le sanctionner à sa manière. Plus que quelques jours avant de mettre en place sa douce vengeance. Revigoré de son idée, il rejoignit la salle d'attente pour apercevoir son élève fuir le vieil homme.

Allons donc, si ce n'était pas l'un c'était l'autre qui causait des problèmes. Ne pouvait-il pas avoir un peu de tranquillité. Serait-ce trop espéré ? Il fallait croire que oui. Énervé d'être forcé à rester plus longtemps dans ce monde infâme, il leur emboîta le pas. Discrètement, il les suivit. Après quelques secondes de filage, il le vit s'arrêter devant une porte où son élève s'était cachée. Rusé de se réfugier dans un lieu où seules les femmes y étaient autorisées à entrer. Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à jouer son rôle de « Père » – ce qu'il pouvait détester la jeune adolescente pour le forcer à faire ça – pour que ce vieil homme s'en aille. Sans attendre plus longtemps, il se faufila derrière celui-ci, posa une main sur son épaule puis le retourna face à lui.

« Veuillez cesser d'importuner mon él… ma fille – peina-t-il à la désigner comme telle – je vous prie, exigea-t-il avec un regard rempli de promesses de meurtre.

\- Je lui demandais juste si elle avait une clope, lui répondit néanmoins son interlocuteur, pas effrayé de la menace sourde à son encontre.

\- Je puis vous assurer qu'elle est une personne respectable. Il ne lui viendrait pas à l'idée de dégrader volontairement sa santé avec cette espèce de longue tige aux propriétés plus que nocifs pour tout à chacun que vous osez nommer « cigarette » ! Aussi, si vous poursuivez votre harcèlement, je serais dans l'obligation d'intervenir, le menaça Snape sans s'offusquer de la manière dont la réponse lui fut donnée. Croyez-moi, vous ne désirez aucunement que je sois sur votre chemin.

\- De quoi il me cause le casse-couille ?! J'ai dit que je voulais juste une clope, bordel, commença à s'énerver le vieil homme.

\- S'il vous plaît, nous sommes dans un lieu public où les malades aspirent à du calme pour leur convalescence. De plus, si je ne m'abuse, il est interdit de fumer dans un hôpital, poursuivit-il sans broncher au langage du vieil homme. Enfin à ma connaissance, il a toujours été prohibé de fumer dans une clinique.

\- Oh la ferme. Je veux juste ma clope, ronchonna-t-il en continuant à frapper sur la porte des toilettes.

\- Je vous le dis, et le répète, elle n'en a pas, s'exaspéra l'espion de l'Ordre. Je crois que vous ne comprenez pas ce que j'essaie de vous dire depuis quelques minutes. Quittez ce couloir, disparaissez de ma vue, ne vous approchez plus de mon él… ma fille et si par malheur vous croiseriez notre route, priez pour que je sois dans un bon jour pour ne pas que appreniez à connaître des tortures que vous ne vous imagineriez pas une seule seconde, parla-t-il avec politesse où la menace de mort était à peine voilée. »

Suite à cette menace, le vieil homme se mit à l'observer un instant. Voyant qu'il ne plaisantait pas, il abandonna la partie, quittant les lieux rapidement. Snape patienta le temps qu'il soit hors de leur vue avant de frapper à la porte des toilettes. Mais aucune réponse ne lui vint. S'impatientant, il frappa à nouveau en insistant. Malgré cela, toujours rien. Il tenta de se détendre du mieux qu'il le pouvait malgré la situation. Pour la troisième fois, il frappa avec, cette fois, une menace accompagnant son geste.

« Le vieil homme s'en est allé, vous pouvez donc être rassurée. C'est pourquoi, je vous prierais, Miss Bulstrode, d'ouvrir immédiatement cette porte si vous ne souhaitez pas commencer votre année scolaire avec une semaine de retenu ! »

Sa menace fit mouche puisque dans la seconde qui suivit, la porte s'ouvrit sur une Millicent. Sortant des toilettes, elle le remercia pour son aide. Il hocha sa tête en guise de réponse avant de se diriger vers la chambre de Potter, la jeune adolescente sur ses talons. Ils parcoururent les nombreux étages pour arriver devant la chambre numéro 1024 du Gryffondor. S'assurant que personne du personnel médical n'était dans les parages, il entra dans la pièce sans même prendre le temps de frapper pour annoncer leur arrivée. Il la referma dès que son élève y pénétra également, jetant par sûreté un dernier coup d'œil à travers la petite vitre rectangulaire sur le côté. Une fois sûr d'être seuls et que rien ne viendrait les déranger, il se tourna vers le patient alité. Il stoppa tout mouvement dès que ses yeux se posèrent sur l'héritier Potter. Cette situation lui rappela vaguement sa visite auprès de Lily après son ablation de l'appendicite. Mais aujourd'hui, il voyait le fils de celle-ci couché, affaiblit, et des blessures plus ou moins graves parsemant le corps. Il était bien loin d'une banale opération qu'avait subite sa mère.

La grande baie vitrée en face d'eux laissait voir le coucher de soleil à l'horizon avec une couleur passant progressivement de l'orangé au rouge sans être ébloui à travers des rideaux en voile. Dans la chambre aseptisée, à l'air plus pur que celui de l'extérieur et aux multiples appareils électroniques, bruyants pour certains, un lit était placé au centre de la pièce, contre le mur gauche. Se rapprochant davantage, ils l'aperçurent couché dans des draps d'une blancheur immaculée. Au milieu de la literie, il paraissait si fragile, si faible, si… Il n'y avait pas de mots pour décrire comment il le percevait. Les yeux onyx du professeur de potions observaient chaque détail sur le visage quelque peu enfantin.

Il s'avoua que, petit à petit, ses traits s'affinaient jusqu'à ressembler à ceux de sa mère, Lily Evans. Il reconnut que d'ici quelques années, il serait incontestablement magnifique, faisant tourner la tête à plus d'un, tout comme l'avait fait sa mère. Il se promit, une fois encore, de le veiller en dissuadant ceux ou celles qui désiraient entamer une relation avec lui. Il savait que cela ne pourrait rattraper sa faute passée néanmoins, il tentait de faire au mieux. En ce jour, la seule chose qu'il regrettait, c'était le fait qu'il n'avait cessé de confondre le jeune sorcier avec James Potter depuis son entrée à Poudlard. Tout cela pour une fierté mal placée, il s'était mis à haïr le jeune adolescent sans même lui laisser une chance de faire ses preuves. Mais il était indéniable qu'avec le temps, il ressemblait de plus en plus à sa mère. De ce fait, il lui était donc difficile de rester de marbre face à cette ressemblance plus que certaine avec Lily Evans.

Lily Evans. Sa douce et tendre Lily. Sa première amie. Son premier amour. Celle pour qui son cœur battait depuis leur toute première rencontre. Celle dont il était tombé amoureux au premier regard. Celle pour qui il aurait été capable de donner sa vie pour qu'elle puisse continuer à sourire à chaque occasion. Malheureusement, elle ne pouvait plus le faire. Il ne la verrait plus sourire. Elle ne saurait jamais les sentiments qu'il avait à son encontre. Et tout cela par sa faute. Il se souvenait encore très bien des quelques lignes lues dans le journal intime de Lily qu'elle avait écrit durant son adolescence. Il se remémorait avec exactitude les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour lui à une certaine époque. Mais il avait tout gâché. Parce qu'il s'était enrôlé dans les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres, en espérant la conquérir de cette façon. Cependant, ce fut tout le contraire qui se passa. Elle s'éloigna de lui, se rapprochant de ce maudit Potter, se mariant avec lui et lui donnant même un fils.

Aussi, lorsqu'il entendit la prophétie un soir, il s'était dépêché de la rapporter à son maître. Mal lui en prit car cette fameuse nuit d'halloween, il y a de cela quatorze ans, il sut ce que souffrir atrocement signifiait. Lorsqu'il eut vent de la nouvelle, il avait accouru dans la seconde à Godric's Hollow pour la voir morte, face au berceau de son fils en pleure. À cet instant, son cœur le fit souffrir à tel point qu'il aurait souhaité mourir pour ne plus ressentir cette douleur innommable. Il avait même eu l'étrange sensation d'avoir senti et entendu son cœur se briser en plusieurs milliers de morceaux, telle une vitre se brisant sous l'impact brutal d'une pierre. Il avait cru que tout son monde s'écroulait en même temps que la perte de son amour de toujours. Il se sentait coupable de sa mort. Il pensait être le fautif de son meurtre puisqu'il n'avait pu être présent pour la protéger.

Alors il s'était rendu dans le bureau de Dumbledore, lui demandant de l'aider. Il lui proposa le rôle d'espion et de protéger le jeune Potter en souvenir de Lily. Il accepta sans broncher, trop encré dans sa douleur. Aujourd'hui encore, malgré la haine qu'il ressentait envers Potter-père, il lui apparaissait difficile d'accepter le fils de celui-ci. Toutefois, puisque que l'enfant – ou plutôt l'adolescent – prenait les traits de sa mère, il souffrait de cette ressemblance. Car s'il ressemblait à son paternel, il lui était plus simple de le haïr. Mais maintenant que ce n'était plus le cas, il avait l'impression que le fantôme de celle-ci venait le hanter pour son erreur passée. Bien sûr, cela ne pouvait être le cas. C'était simplement son imagination. Juste un espoir de trouver un petit quelque chose de Lily en Harry. Une excuse valable pour nouer des liens afin de garder une parcelle d'elle à jamais.

Aussi, le voir allongé dans ce lit d'hôpital, si fragile, si faible, il se traita d'incompétent puisqu'il avait, une fois de plus – si on comptait les nombreuses fois où ce stupide Gryffondor s'était mis dans un tel pétrin – échoué dans son rôle de protecteur. Et une fois encore, il se fit la promesse de le protéger de tout. À l'inverse des autres fois, il sut qu'il tiendrait sa parole à n'importe quel prix. Il sentait que depuis l'arrivée du jeune Potter dans sa demeure, il avait changé vis-à-vis de lui. Il le voyait différemment, le voyant qui il était réellement.

Tout à ses pensées, et sans s'en rendre compte, il se trouvait à côté du lit. La poitrine du jeune homme se soulevait et s'abaissait au rythme d'une respiration lente et régulière, preuve qu'il était toujours vivant. Ce simple constat le rassura. Il vit des pansements strips recouvrir une plaie sur sa tempe. Un pansement plus conséquent couvrait la joue, cachant une ecchymose d'une bonne envergure à n'en pas douter au vu de l'œil un peu enfle et rouge. Au coin des lèvres, celles-ci étaient foncées par une meurtrissure. Un simple tube au nez apportait l'oxygène. Sa petite main, qu'il prit dans la sienne, était bandée jusqu'à la moitié de l'avant-bras. Alors que sur l'autre, il y avait un bouchon de couleur relié à un fin tuyau accroché à une poche de solution physiologique NaCl1 lut-il sur l'étiquette.

Délicatement, par crainte de le blesser davantage, il effleura du bout des doigts la joue un peu pâle, dépourvue de compresse. Il poursuivit ce manège en retraçant le petit nez puis déplaça une mèche de cheveux sur le front de Potter, faisant apparaître la célèbre cicatrice. À ce petit geste, la tête de Harry se tourna inconsciemment vers son professeur, le surprenant de le voir bouger. En étant plus proche de lui, la ressemblance d'avec Lily lui sauta d'autant plus aux yeux. Alors sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il l'appela dans un souffle.

« Lily !

\- Vous disiez quelque chose professeur ? »

Demanda Millicent qui était restée en retrait en observant le manège de son professeur. Elle avait vu quelques expressions, qui la surprirent pour certaines, passer sur le visage de celui-ci. Même les yeux onyx habituellement si froid montraient une émotion de tristesse sincère et de douleur intense. Depuis qu'elle le connaissait, jamais elle ne l'avait vu dans cet état se laisser aller à toutes sortes de désarrois. Et maintenant, il nommait Harry, Lily ? Cela n'avait aucun sens. À moins qu'il ne perdait la tête. Ce qui était peu probable. Il n'avait pas encore l'âge d'être atteint par la sénilité. Mais elle dut laisser de côté toutes ses questions puisqu'il s'adressait à elle comme à l'accoutumé, la rassurant de le retrouver comme avant.

« Rassemblez ses affaires, Miss Bulstrode, nous partons, se reprit-il, se morigénant de s'être laissé à ses démons du passé en présence de ses élèves.

\- Mais...

\- Hâtez-vous. Je ne supporterais pas une seconde de plus de respirer le même air que ces maudits moldus, précisa Snape avec dégoût. »

Acquiesçant suite à son ordre, elle rassembla les affaires de Potter en quatrième vitesse. Toute à sa tâche, elle ne vit pas son professeur bouger. Pendant qu'elle s'affairait, Snape, de son côté, se saisit du dossier au pied du lit puis le parcourut rapidement. À la fin de sa lecture, il en fit une copie pour l'amener à Pomfresh afin de l'aider à poursuivre le traitement, et avec l'aide de sa baguette, il effaça d'un petit coup sec sur le papier toutes preuves de la présence de Potter dans ces lieux. Ensuite, il s'empara de la poche du liquide transparent puis le plaça près de la tête brune pour avoir les mains libres pour la suite. Il connaissait très bien les propriétés de celle-ci qui aidait le patient à rester hydraté. De ce fait, pourquoi enlever quelque chose d'utile malgré que ce soit un système moldu ?

Il continua en rejetant la couverture recouvrant la maigre silhouette du jeune homme et s'aperçut des bandages couvrant le torse et une épaule que laissait entrapercevoir le col de la blouse trop large. Une cheville, un genou ainsi que le mollet, et probablement une partie de la cuisse, étaient également bandés. Il s'arrêta un instant devant ces blessures, réfléchissant à la meilleure manière de s'en aller des lieux avec deux blessés sur les bras – dont un gravement – tout en évitant d'aggraver leur état. Il ne voulait pas que Pomfresh lui tombe dessus s'il arrivait malheur à son petit protégé. Il tenait à sa vie tout de même. Elle était une véritable furie lorsqu'il s'agissait de la santé de ses patients. Surtout celle de ses élèves. Elle pouvait aisément le faire disparaître sans laisser de trace avec des moyens médicaux moldus ou sorciers dans le cas échéant. Pas le choix. La seule façon de partir discrètement était le transplanage.

Étant dans un état d'extrême faiblesse, il était inutile de le réveiller pour lui demander de s'accrocher à lui. Aussi, avec la plus grande précaution qu'il ne se connaissait pas, il souleva le corps inerte, le callant contre son torse pour plus de confort. Dans ses bras, Potter paraissait bien plus délicat. Et tellement léger que cela pouvait être effrayant si on ne connaissait pas son appétit de moineau. À le voir ainsi, cela lui rappelait avec quelle ironie du sort il aurait désiré que Lily lui donne un enfant. Un enfant qui serait fort et courageux et si faible en même temps. Un enfant qui montrerait le côté hardi à tout le monde mais qui, dans l'intimité, oserait dévoiler sa partie frêle. Un enfant qui serait choyé, désiré et protégé de tous dangers. Un enfant du fruit de leur amour. Hélas, ce n'était que des désirs impossibles à réaliser d'un homme dont le cœur souffrait encore de la perte de sa bien-aimée.

Il dut cependant stopper ce flot de souvenirs douloureux. Il devait absolument quitter l'hôpital et rejoindre l'Impasse du Tisseur. Sans attendre plus, il demanda à son élève de déposer la poche de solution sur son camarade puis de faire le lit. Une fois cela fait, elle s'accrocha à son bras et il les fit transplaner sans s'apercevoir de la paire d'yeux bleu-gris luisant d'un éclat de sournoises concupiscences qui les observaient à travers la petite vitre de la porte, ni même du sourire en coin ironique sur les lèvres rouge-sang.

* * *

Après leur départ, une jeune femme entra, la tête haute et les mains dans les poches de sa longue blouse blanche. Elle parcourut la pièce de ses yeux bleu-gris sans fixer un point précis. Puis, avec lenteur, elle se déplaça jusqu'au pied du lit. Toujours avec cette même nonchalance, elle se saisit du dossier, le feuilletant patiemment. Elle ne fut même pas surprise de le voir exempte d'informations. Son sourire s'accrut devant ce constat. Cependant, elle dut remettre son masque habituel lorsqu'elle sentit une infirmière s'approcher de la chambre. Elle pesta contre cette sotte qui osait l'importuner dans un tel moment.

Elle entendit plus qu'elle ne vit la porte s'ouvrir sur sa collègue. Pas une seule fois elle ne daigna fixer ses yeux sur cette imbécile malgré les questions. À bout de patience, elle consentit à assouvir sa curiosité. Elle se retourna et lui fit face. Habillée d'une tenue rose typique du service pédiatrique, des cheveux noirs courts, des yeux marrons et un petit peu ronde en somme une idiote à son goût. Rien qui ne vaille la peine de perdre son temps à lui répondre. Néanmoins, elle se devait de le faire sinon quoi, elle la harcèlerait jusqu'à ce qu'elle craque.

« Vous disiez ? demanda-t-elle ironiquement, espérant la pousser à bout.

\- Je disais, docteur Astor, où se trouvait le jeune garçon de cette chambre ? demanda l'infirmière mécontente de se faire snober de la sorte.

\- Je ne vois pas de qui vous parlez, mademoiselle Scott.

\- Arrêtez d'agir ainsi. Il s'agit d'un de vos patients. Vous ne pouvez pas jouer de cette façon avec la santé de vos patients. Vous devez forcément savoir où il se trouve. Il ne peut pas disparaître comme par magie, répondit-elle, exaspérée du comportement de la jeune femme.

\- Et quand bien même je le saurais, pourquoi devrais-je vous communiquer cette information ?

\- Ça suffit, Kaïa. Arrête de te comporter comme une enfant pourrie-gâtée, une seconde. Et dis-moi juste où il est qu'on en finisse.

\- Mais voyons, ma petite Scotty, il n'y a jamais eu de patient dans cette chambre, déclara Kaïa le plus naturellement du monde.

\- Quoi ? Comment ça personne ? Bien sûr qu'il y avait quelqu'un ici. Alors maintenant ça suffit. Tu es vraiment chiante quand tu t'y mets. Et arrête de m'appeler Scotty, s'énerva pour de bon l'infirmière.

\- Moi ? Chiante ?

\- Oui ! Et pas qu'un peu !

\- Alors écoute-moi bien sale garce, s'irrita le médecin. Je t'assure que personne n'est venu occuper ces lieux. Donc tu vas corroborer mes propos devant tout le monde, si tu ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit de fâcheux, la menaça-t-elle.

\- O… Oui. »

Souffla l'infirmière face au regard assombri par la colère. Elle partit de la chambre après que sa supérieure lui en ait donné l'ordre. Kaïa fut fière de sa réussite. Voir tous ces humains se soumettre face à elle lui était délectable. Voir leur regard absent après qu'elle les fixait par le sien si hypnotisant, était tout bonnement fabuleux. Elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle désirait d'eux, sans une once de remords. Ils étaient des marionnettes entre ses mains. Il suffisait qu'ils croisent ses yeux pour ne plus être maître d'eux-mêmes. Alors elle en usait à sa guise, sans se soucier des conséquences. Quand elle fut à nouveau seule, Kaïa se dirigea vers la porte-vitrée, l'ouvrit puis alla s'appuyer sur la rambarde du balcon, observant les dernières lueurs du coucher de soleil tandis que le ciel s'obscurcissait. Peu à peu, les étoiles illuminèrent la voûte céleste. Durant tout ce temps, elle n'avait pas bougé. Elle restait même de marbre alors que la fraîcheur de la nuit l'enveloppait.

Finalement, ses yeux bougèrent pour observer le paysage urbain qui manquait cruellement de poumons verts de son point de vue. Toujours sans se presser, elle mit à hauteur d'yeux le dossier. Une dernière fois, elle lut les papiers vierges. Puis tout à coup, ils prirent feu sans aucune raison apparente. Ses doigts ne semblaient même pas souffrir de cet étrange phénomène, comme s'ils avaient l'habitude de subir ce traitement. Son sourire en coin finit par devenir un sourire démoniaque. Et à travers les divers bavardages des passants assis dans les terrasses des restaurants, des coups de klaxons de conducteurs pressés de sortir de ces embouteillages incessants, des trams traversant les rues et des bruits de moteur des voitures, elle s'exclama tout en laissant les cendres rejoindre les nombreuses particules composant l'air.

« Oh non ! Je ne vais certainement pas m'ennuyer cette année. J'ai hâte que nous nous retrouvions, mon très cher Severus… »

* * *

1) solution physiologique (NaCl) : liquide isotonique au sang, c'est-à-dire présentant la même osmolarité que les principaux fluides corporels, en particulier le sang Une telle solution est également nommée liquide physiologique ou improprement sérum physiologique (car il ne s'agit pas d'un sérum). La solution est généralement composée d'eau distillée et de chlorure de sodium (NaCl)

* * *

Mais… Mais… Mais… Qui peut-elle bien être d'après vous ? D'ailleurs, si vous avez bien lu ce chapitre, il y a quelque chose de bizarre. Celui ou celle qui trouve, je lui offre en avant-première, le début du prochain chapitre ^^ Petit indice : il faut bien lire du début jusqu'à la fin pour trouver ce qui cloche. Alors maintenant, à vos claviers, prêt, partez !

En tous les cas, j'aime bien ce chapitre. C'est surtout le fait qu'on se rend compte que Severus Snape est un homme comme un autre et qui souffre toujours autant de la perte de son premier amour. Et malgré le temps, il n'arrive toujours pas à en faire le deuil. Vous en dites quoi de ce Severus Snape ? Vous l'aimez bien comme ça ? Avec un petit côté sentimental mais qui le cache derrière ses sarcasmes ? Ou vous le préférez de quelle manière ? ^-^

Je vous donne rendez-vous le 10 novembre pour un nouveau chapitre :3

Bisous à tout le monde et à tout bientôt :D

Sabou


	20. Chapter 20

**Auteur :** ben l'auteur de cette histoire, c'est moi, Sabou \\*o*/

**Correcteur :** Virgo Slytherin (chapitre 1 à ?)

**Avertissement :** cette histoire contient des relations homosexuelles, c'est-à-dire qu'il y aura des relations entre hommes ainsi que des relations entre femmes. Si cela vous dégoûte, vous pouvez revenir en arrière et choisir une autre histoire. Sinon, il y a une petite croix rouge en haut, à droite de votre écran pour fermer la page. Je ne vous en voudrais pas puisque comme on dit, chacun ses goûts et ses couleurs, et qu'il faut de tout pour faire un monde ;-) Et il y aura aussi du M-preg ce qui signifie une grossesse masculine *o*

**Disclamer :** à ce qu'il paraît, faut le faire et donc, je ne peux y échapper. Juste prévenir que tous les personnages de Harry Potter ainsi que les lieux ne sont pas les miens mais qu'ils appartiennent à l'auteur J.K. Rowling et ce, malgré les nombreuses négociations que nous avons eues pour que je puisse les prendre pour moi et qui se sont soldées par des échecs. Même si la plupart des personnages et des lieux lui appartiennent, j'en ai quelques-uns qui sont les miens dont les enfants de nos héros du monde sorcier ainsi que le lieu où ils vivent leur vie pleinement (pour certains), sans oublier deux ou trois personnages qui aideront à faire avancer l'histoire de nos protagonistes ^^

**Genre :** romance, famille, …

**Rating :** M pour les lemon qu'il y aura *w*

**Pairing :** en principal, Drarry, il y aura d'autres couples également (mais c'est une surprise donc pchuteuh :3) et OOC.

**Résumé :** Comment faire lorsque l'on devient parent alors qu'on est soi-même encore un adolescent ? Alors que notre éducation n'est pas encore terminée et qu'il faut faire celle de son enfant ? Comment notre entourage réagit face à cela ? Comment concilier notre vie d'ado à celle de parent ? Telles sont les questions que tout jeune se pose lorsqu'il se trouve dans ce genre de situation et qu'il faut y faire face sans possibilité de retour en arrière. C'est ce que nos héros vont découvrir…

**Note de l'auteur :** Nous sommes le 10 novembre donc jour de publication :) Donc voici le chapitre 20. J'espère que vous l'aimerez car j'ai bcp apprécié l'écrire :D Faudra me donner vos opinions ^^ Ah et la réponse que j'attendais pour le précédent chapitre, c'est le fait que pas une seule fois, Snape n'a prononcé son nom devant Kaïa alors dites-moi, comment pouvait-elle savoir leurs noms, si aucun ne l'a mentionné ? Hé hé, tout cela rajoute du mystère à ce personnage qui reviendra dans un futur chapitre ;)

Aussi, un grand merci à **brigitte26**, **seraphine13**,** stormtrooper2**,** Miss Homme Enceinte 2**,** Haru-carnage**et**shenendoahcalyssa** pour toutes vos reviews :3 Pour les autres n'ayant pas de compte, j'ai répondu aux vôtres sur mon blog dont l'adresse se trouve sur mon profil ^^ Je n'oublie pas non plus toutes les personnes qui ont mis mon histoire en follow et en favoris :D Je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps, on se retrouve en bas ^^

Sur ce, bonne Lecture !

**_/ !\ Attention, chapitre non corrigé. Je changerais de chapitre une fois qu'il sera corrigé. / !\_**

* * *

_**Est-ce que tu regrettes ?**_

_**Chapitre 20 : Pourquoi ces attaques ?**_

_Où suis-je ?... Que s'est-il passé ?... Je me souviens… On était au Chemin de Traverse, on s'amusait bien et il y a eu ces explosions. Ensuite… C'est un peu flou. Mais je me souviens d'un parc où nous étions avec Millicent et après, c'est le trou noir total. Maintenant, je n'arrive pas à me réveiller… J'ai un peu mal aussi… Que s'est-il passé ?... Tiens ?... Je suis… en train de flotter ? Non… Ce n'est pas ça… Oh… je suis probablement… porté par quelqu'un… Et cette odeur… Je l'ai déjà… Quelqu'un de fort… Avec un corps chaud et confortable… Ça me rappelle quelque chose ou plutôt… Une personne… Les moments que j'ai passés avec elle… Qui ça peut bien être ?… Snape ?... Non, c'est impossible… Et pourtant… Puis si c'est vrai… Ce Snape est différent… Je le préfère ainsi… Mais, tout ça n'est sans doute qu'un rêve… Je suis en train de rêver, c'est pour ça… que je me sens si bien dans ses bras... Si c'est le cas… alors je souhaite ne jamais me réveiller…_

Dans l'Impasse du Tisseur, trois silhouettes pressées se découpaient dans la nuit, à travers les lueurs émises par les lampadaires de la petite ruelle. Deux d'entre elles marchaient à vive allure, brisant le silence des lieux avec le bruit de leurs chaussures claquant sur le sol, tandis que la troisième restait inconsciente. Aucun ne songea à errer plus que nécessaire dans la rue. Il fallait à tout prix rejoindre le QG au plus vite. Pour éviter les foudres de Molly dans un premier temps, et ne pas croiser des Mangemorts dans un second temps. Car faire un duel alors que l'un des adolescents était inapte à se défendre s'avèrerait très difficile. Alors autant épargner aux deux blessés une confrontation qui se révélerait bien plus éprouvante qu'autre chose.

Néanmoins, Severus Snape réfléchissait encore à quelle option il préférerait avoir à faire, puisque deux choix compliqués s'offraient à lui ; faire face à la colère et au soulagement de Molly pour avoir retrouvé Potter ou devoir se battre contre ses « collègues » ? Toutefois, il ne put aller plus loin dans ses réflexions que la porte s'ouvrait, leur laissant le passage libre, avant qu'elle ne se referme sur leurs pas. Le bruit de la porte se refermant alerta les personnes présentes dans la demeure. Tous coururent rejoindre l'entrée pour savoir qui venait d'arriver et demander où en était les recherches. Mais leurs questions moururent lorsqu'ils avisèrent les nouveaux arrivants. Ce fut Molly qui réagit la première. Elle s'approcha d'eux, prête à se défouler sur Snape. Cependant, ayant prévu la réaction de Madame Weasley, il lui coupa l'herbe sous les pieds.

« Vous me ferez la moral plus tard, Molly. Pour l'instant, il a besoin d'aide ! »

Dit-il en lançant un bref regard sur l'inconscient dans ses bras. Pressé, il ne laissa même pas le temps de répondre quiconque qu'il gravissait les marches de l'escalier. Il entendit plus qu'il ne vit les autres le suivre, désireux de savoir toute l'histoire. Avisant de la porte mi-close de la chambre de Harry, il entra dans celle-ci puis déposa son léger fardeau sur le lit. Tout aussi rapidement, il replaça en hauteur la poche de solution physiologique pour permettre au liquide de continuer son trajet. Après s'être assuré que la couverture le recouvrait bien, il se retourna vers les curieux à la recherche d'une personne bien précise. Lorsque ses yeux croisèrent ceux de l'infirmière scolaire, il lui demanda silencieusement de s'approcher, ce qu'elle fit sans attendre. De sa voix sévère, elle se fraya un passage parmi les badauds. Dès qu'elle fut près de lui, il lui tendit le dossier de l'hôpital qu'elle saisit puis se mit à le parcourir avec professionnalisme.

Durant ce temps, Snape l'observait. Poppy Pomfrey. Elle n'avait pas changé depuis son entrée à Poudlard. Sauf peut-être les cheveux qui avaient grisonnés et du visage qui avait pris quelques rides avec le temps. Il se rappelait très bien de sa première visite médicale. Elle s'était mise à hurler au scandale de sa maigreur et des quelques hématomes sur son corps. À part l'inquiétude de Lily à son encontre, c'était la première fois qu'une autre personne se préoccupait de lui, de sa santé. Et cela l'avait touché plus qu'il n'y avait pensé. Depuis lors, il la respectait profondément, acceptant ou contestant la plupart de ses décisions.

Malgré les années passées, son caractère n'avait pas changé. Elle était toujours aussi sévère envers les importuns qui venaient sans raison apparente dans son infirmerie, mais restait tout de même aimable avec les patients. Il finit par se reprendre quand la voix de Pomfrey exigea plus d'explications. Ne sachant pas plus qu'elle, il se retourna vers son élève, Millicent. D'un simple geste, il lui demanda de fournir les informations manquantes. Timidement, la jeune fille répondit du mieux qu'elle pouvait aux questions. Mais vint un moment où elle ne put aller plus loin. Soupirant, l'infirmière s'affaira autour de Harry tout en exigeant à tout le monde de sortir. Excepté Snape et Bulstrode.

Sous les protestations, ils sortirent tout de même, les laissant seuls. Durant de longues minutes, Pomfrey marmonna dans son coin. Elle ne posa à aucun moment son regard sur les deux autres. De plus, aucun des deux n'osait l'interrompre, de peur de la déranger. Même l'adolescente n'essaya pas de poser les affaires qu'elle tenait toujours dans ses bras. Ils attendirent donc tout simplement. Au bout d'un certain temps, Snape commençait sérieusement à perdre patience. Et malgré tout le respect qu'il avait envers elle, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait exigé qu'il reste. Il faisait tout son possible pour ne pas que son impatience ne soit visible. Peine perdue car l'infirmière remarqua son manège.

« Ne pouvez-vous pas être plus soucieux pour vos élèves, Severus ? le réprimanda Pomfrey.

\- Je le suis, très chère. Mais je pourrais tout aussi bien l'être loin d'ici, déclara-t-il simplement. J'ai d'autres affaires autrement plus urgentes que celle-ci.

\- Severus ! N'avez-vous donc pas de cœur ? Il s'agit de la vie de vos élèves.

\- Je ne le sais que trop bien, Pomfrey. Malheureusement, je suis attendu ailleurs.

\- Entendu. Faisons cela vite, dans ce cas, concéda-t-elle, consciente de son rôle d'espion.

\- Vous n'avez qu'à lui donner quelques potions pour le requinquer et nous n'en parlerons plus…

\- Hélas, cela est impossible.

\- Pourquoi donc ?

\- Si je commence à le soigner à coup de sortilèges et de potions, cela pourrait interférer avec le traitement que ces médecins moldus lui ont administré et aggraver son état.

\- Fichus moldus, maugréa le professeur de Potions.

\- Severus, le reprit-elle une fois encore. S'ils ne l'avaient pas fait, Monsieur Potter ne serait pas ainsi en cet instant.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Millicent inquiète.

\- Tout simplement qu'il serait dans le coma ou pire, qu'il serait mort, murmura-t-elle la fin de la phrase, surprenant les personnes présentes.

\- Mais… Pourquoi ? poursuivit l'adolescente.

\- Miss Bulstrode… Je ne peux vous divulguer ce genre d'informations. Il vaudrait mieux pour vous que vous sortiez.

\- Mais…

\- Faites ce que l'on vous dit sans discuter, jeune fille, intervint Snape dont son regard sombre fixait Harry.

\- Très bien. »

Ne pouvant argumenter plus, elle céda à l'ordre donné de son Directeur de maison. Alors, dans un soupir résigné, elle déposa dans un coin les affaires de Harry et sortit de la chambre, non sans un dernier regard en direction du lit où le blessé dormait profondément. Une fois la porte refermée, elle fut assaillie de questions qui fusaient de toutes parts dans une inquiétude générale. Sous le flot de paroles, elle n'entendait pas très bien ce que chacun lui demandait. Son regard déviait sur chaque visage inquiet, sans vraiment se fixer sur un en particulier. Toutefois n'arrivant plus à suivre, elle leva ses mains et leur intima de se taire pour avoir le temps de répondre.

Cependant, Molly Weasley n'était pas de cette oreille puisqu'elle la saisit dans ses bras la surprenant de cet élan de tendresse. Elle dût faire énormément d'efforts pour ne pas éclater en sanglot devant tout le monde. En effet, depuis la mort de sa mère, jamais Millicent n'avait été prise dans les bras pour une telle accolade. Bien sûr, ses amis l'enlaçaient parfois mais ce n'était pas la même chose car en recevoir une d'une mère différait de celle des amis. Celle d'une mère était rassurante, sécurisante, pleine de tendresse, douce, chaleureuse et forte à la fois. Elle finit par lui rendre son étreinte.

Après un long moment où plus un mot ne fut prononcé, Molly se détacha de l'adolescente, lui saisit la main puis l'amena à la cuisine, là où plusieurs plats plus alléchants les uns que les autres l'attendaient. Et une fois assise derrière une assiette pleine et chaude, la jeune fille se fit un devoir de répondre au mieux aux questions posées.

* * *

Pendant que Millicent se faisait harceler par les curieux, Snape et Pomfrey s'étaient terrés dans le silence. L'infirmière relisait une fois encore le dossier de son jeune patient récurrent tandis que le professeur de Potions surveillait les moindres faits et gestes de celle-ci. À la fin de son évaluation, elle posa son regard inquiet sur son ancien élève. Elle se souvenait très bien de leur toute première rencontre. C'était lors sa première année de travail après ses études et déjà, elle avait été submergée par le nombre d'élèves blessés. Pensant à tort qu'en travaillant avec de jeunes adolescents ne seraient pas trop stressant, elle s'était lourdement trompée. Elle avait même amèrement regretté son choix.

Quelques jours après la reprise des vacances de Noël, elle s'était assise sur un lit afin de reprendre son souffle après une journée particulièrement harassante lorsqu'un élève entra dans son infirmerie. Maudissant Merlin de ne pas lui accorder quelques secondes de répit, elle se retourna vers l'importun. Elle l'avait déjà vu dans les couloirs du château. C'était un jeune homme renfermé sur lui-même, à la personnalité solitaire et sombre. Sûrement dû au fait de devoir se défendre face à un parent abusif lors d'accès de colère, d'après ses souvenirs sur les quelques cours de psychologies moldus étudiés. Et ces yeux noirs sans une lueur lui serrèrent le cœur alors qu'il s'asseyait sur un lit non loin d'elle. Lentement, pour ne pas l'effrayer, elle se saisit du nécessaire pour désinfecter les plaies. Durant plus d'une demi-heure, aucune parole ne vint briser le silence. Elle nettoyait consciencieusement chaque blessure sous le regard scrutateur de l'adolescent.

Par ailleurs, elle doutait fortement de recevoir une réponse de sa part sur la provenance de ces blessures si elle lui demandait. À la fin de ses soins, il partit avant même qu'elle n'ait pu lui dire de se reposer un peu. Intriguée de son comportement, l'infirmière s'était promis de l'aider du mieux qu'elle pourrait. Il lui fallait donc être patiente, lui montrer qu'il pouvait tout à fait avoir confiance en elle et attendre qu'il vienne de lui-même se confier, sans qu'il se sente obligé. Et qu'importe le temps que cela prendrait, elle patienterait.

Ce n'est que l'année suivante, à la même date, que sa patience fut récompensée. Il était venu se faire soigner lorsqu'il expliqua du bout des lèvres sa vie jusqu'à présent. Patiemment, elle l'avait écouté, sans porter de jugement ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, l'encourageant juste à poursuivre son récit. À la fin de ses explications, elle avait juste caressé les longs cheveux noirs avant qu'il ne l'enlace en laissant couler ses larmes. Attendrie, elle avait passé ses bras autours du corps frêle et tremblant pour le réconforter. Depuis ce jour, à chaque problème, il venait parler avec elle, lui sollicitant des conseils sur tout et n'importe quoi ou tout simplement, demander un peu de réconfort. Elle avait appris à le connaître, à savoir lire entre les lignes dès qu'il prononçait le moindre mot ou qu'il effectuait le moindre geste. Elle le connaissait par cœur à cette époque.

Cela avait duré jusqu'à cette fameuse nuit où Lily Potter mourut. Cette nuit-là, une partie de Severus Snape était également morte. L'infirmière ne l'avait alors plus reconnu, mais espérait retrouver par moment ce petit garçon qui l'avait, inconsciemment, aidée à ne pas arrêter son métier. Aujourd'hui encore, elle observait l'homme qu'il était devenu, à la recherche de cette petite parcelle d'innocence qui lui faisait défaut. Malheureusement, elle n'y parvenait plus. Les seules fois où une petite étincelle animait ces yeux noirs étaient les moments où Harry Potter se trouvait dans les parages. Que ce soit pour le sermonner ou pour s'inquiéter sur sa sécurité, il ne laissait pas tomber l'adolescent.

De plus, elle avait bien remarqué son intérêt pour le fils de sa défunte amie. Il fallait vraiment être aveugle pour ne pas se rendre compte de sa façon de se comporter avec lui. Il s'inquiétait au point de le suivre partout dans les couloirs pour ne pas qu'un malheur ne lui tombe dessus. Alors pourquoi ne se rendait-il pas compte qu'il aimait ce petit comme un fils ? Pourquoi continuait-il à le dénigrer de la sorte ? Cela restait encore un mystère pour elle. Mystère qu'elle se promit de le résoudre, en faisant en sorte que Snape ouvre, une bonne fois pour toute, les yeux avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

« Severus, pourquoi restez-vous ici ? lui demanda-t-elle, curieuse qu'il n'ait pas quitté la chambre dès qu'elle avait eu le dos tourné.

\- Parce que vous me l'avez demandé.

\- Certes mais alors, pourquoi ne pas avoir profité du fait que je sois occupée avec Monsieur Potter pour rejoindre les Membres de l'Ordre ?

\- Ils peuvent attendre, lui, non.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- …, ne sachant que répondre, il laissa son regard se fixer sur le corps inconscient de l'adolescent.

\- Severus, je vois bien que vous… Que tu aimes ce petit bien plus que tu ne laisses paraître…, dit-elle doucement en le tutoyant comme autrefois, pour ne pas qu'il se braque plus face à la vérité.

\- Vous vous leurrez complètement très chère, j'exècre…

\- Arrête ! Tu te fourvoies, s'exclama l'infirmière excédée de ce refus d'accepter la vérité. Cesse donc d'être aussi borné et ouvre les yeux…

\- Je ne vois pas de ce que vous…

\- Tu aimes cet enfant comme s'il était le tien !

\- Jamais…

\- Si, c'est vrai. Tu ne t'en rends pas compte mais moi, je l'ai remarqué… Je t'ai observé toutes ces années, je te connais par cœur…

\- Vous ne me connaissez pas…

\- Je sais que lorsque tu tentes de te protéger, tu mets toujours quelques secondes pour chercher tes mots avant de les prononcer… Et c'est ce que tu fais en ce moment.

\- Si vous le dites. Bon, s'il va bien, je vais m'en aller »

Déclara le professeur de Potions, irrité de se faire psychanalyser de la sorte. Mais avant même que sa main n'atteigne la poignée de la porte, la voix de l'infirmière résonna jusqu'à lui, le transperçant par la véracité des propos.

« Et quand tu as peur, tu fuies la situation au lieu de l'affronter.

\- Je n'ai pas peur, souffla-t-il, voyant ses mains trembler.

\- Alors pourquoi refuses-tu d'accepter d'aimer quelqu'un ? Pourquoi ne laisses-tu personne entrer dans ta vie ? Pourquoi refuses-tu d'accepter le fait que tu apprécies Harry à sa juste valeur ? Pourquoi fais-tu tout pour qu'il te déteste tant ? Pourquoi ?

\- …

\- C'est parce que tu aimais Lily ? se risqua-t-elle, sachant très bien que c'était un sujet tabou.

\- C'est parce que je l'aimais qu'elle est morte. Et je le regrette, finit-il par avouer à demi-mot après un instant de réflexion.

\- Severus, n'ai jamais de regrets, tu m'entends ? s'écria la femme en s'approchant de lui pour le forcer à lui faire face. Aimer quelqu'un est ce qu'il y a de plus merveilleux au monde. Alors ne regrette pas d'avoir aimé Lily car, dans ce cas, ce serait salir sa mémoire si tu reniais les sentiments que tu éprouvais pour elle. Accepte ce que tu ressentais pour elle… Il est temps pour toi de faire ton deuil et d'avancer pour te construire un avenir.

\- …, une fois encore, il détourna son regard, ne souhaitant pas voir celui de la vieille femme qu'il considérait presque comme une mère de substitution puisque la sienne était morte alors qu'il était âgé de sept ans. C'est trop dur, osa-t-il avouer dans un souffle tremblant.

\- Je le sais. Et je ne te demande pas de le faire dans la seconde qui suit mais prends le temps qu'il te faut.

\- 'pa, ce simple petit murmure les fit se tourner vers l'endroit d'où provenait ce son, pour remarquer que le jeune homme fronçait des sourcils tandis que ses doigts se crispaient compulsivement dans le vide.

\- Je crois qu'il t'appelle.

\- Je ne suis pas…

\- Son père, je le sais. Mais tu pourrais en être un pour lui…

\- Il a déjà le clébard et le loup-garou.

\- Je ne crois pas, non. Je verrais Sirius plus comme un grand-frère pour Harry et Remus, il serait ce qui se rapprocherait le plus d'une mère, réfléchit-elle songeuse. En attendant, je vais vous laisser. Vous avez des choses à vous dire. »

Débita-t-elle sans laisser le choix ni même le temps de répondre à Severus et quitta la pièce. Dès que la porte se referma sur elle, le professeur de Potions soupira avant de fixer l'inconscient. Elle avait raison, comme toujours. Comment arrivait-elle à savoir ce qu'il tentait de cacher à tout le monde. Cela tenait du miracle qu'elle parvienne à lire en lui aussi facilement. Même Dumbledore n'y arrivait pas. Il lui fallait pour cela l'aide de la legilimencie pour accéder à son esprit. Toutefois ses pensées s'envolèrent lorsqu'il entendit Potter marmonner dans son sommeil. Un peu réticent, il s'approcha néanmoins de l'adolescent.

Il est vrai que vu de plus près, il ressemblait davantage à sa mère qu'à son père. Sauf peut-être cette tignasse noire semblable à un nid d'oiseau. Toujours prudemment, et avec délicatesse, il laissa son index retracer en une caresse aérienne le visage aux traits androgynes pour finir par replacer une mèche derrière l'oreille dévoilant ainsi, aux yeux de tous, la célèbre cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Il fut surpris de se rendre compte que la chevelure était bien plus soyeuse que ce qu'elle laissait voir. Face à son geste, il se sentait un peu gauche puisque ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'exprimer des sentiments ou de la compassion pour son prochain. Il préférait rester de marbre pour ne pas que l'ennemi puisse exploiter ses faiblesses. Alors, inspirant profondément, et malgré qu'il se sente stupide de faire une telle chose, il se mit à murmurer sur le ton du secret pour que seul Harry puisse entendre.

« Force est de l'admettre, elle a raison. Il est temps pour moi de faire mon deuil et d'accepter la mort de Lily. D'admettre les sentiments que j'éprouvais à son égard et de m'autoriser à rêver d'un avenir avec autrui. Et pourquoi ne pas accepter que nous formions une famille, comme l'a souhaité votre mère… Mais pour cela, laissez-moi du temps… Laissez-moi apprendre à vous connaître, à voir au-delà de votre lien de parenté avec ce Potter… Laissez-nous le temps de nous apprivoiser pour que nous puissions exécuter les dernières volontés de votre défunte mère, Monsieur Potter… Non, Harry… Alors réveillez-vous au plus vite afin de commencer ce long travail pour aboutir à une famille atypique mais unie, tel était son dernier souhait. »

Après sa longue tirade où Harry n'avait pas bougé, il se pencha puis lui embrassa le front. Se relevant, il remarqua que les traits tirés s'étaient détendus. Peut-être l'avait-il finalement entendu. Et que ce moment qui paraissait si gênant pour Snape en premier lieu, n'était pas si embarrassant que ça. Laissant le coin de sa lèvre se relever imperceptiblement, il parcourut de ses yeux noirs une dernière fois ce visage efféminé puis quitta les lieux. Alors qu'il descendait les escaliers pour rejoindre le reste des Membres de l'Ordre, l'infirmière Pomfrey le rejoignit.

Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de le voir différent. Même si cela était à peine visible, il était indéniable que le professeur Snape commençait à changer. Et pour cause, il suffisait de voir dans le regard de celui-ci une nouvelle lueur longtemps disparue. Une lueur qu'elle avait tant espéré revoir un jour. Heureuse, elle ne put retenir des larmes de bonheur couler sur ses joues plus longtemps, surprenant l'espion sur son comportement. Inquiet, il lui demanda ce qu'elle avait mais trop émue, elle ne put prononcer un seul mot. Toujours avec le sourire, elle caressa la joue de l'homme et souffla quelques mots dont il ne saisit pas le sens.

« Tu es enfin de retour ! »

Interloqué, il voulut savoir ce qu'elle entendait par là mais déjà, elle séchait ses larmes et l'intimait à rejoindre les Membres de l'Ordres impatients de commencer la réunion. Cependant, il hésitait à la laisser seule suite à son étrange attitude. Elle n'agissait pas comme d'habitude d'après lui. Alors qu'il allait lui faire la remarque, elle le menaça de l'attacher durant une semaine à l'un des lits de son infirmerie à la rentrée. Ce qui le convainquit que c'était bien elle qui lui faisait face, c'était le fait qu'il devrait subir les expériences médicales avec de nouvelles potions et de nouveaux sortilèges, pendant sa séquestration. Acceptant son chantage, il descendit les dernières marches de l'escalier puis se dirigea vers le bureau où se tenait la réunion. Dès qu'il poussa la porte, un silence se fit dans la pièce. Silence qui perdura jusqu'à ce que la porte se referme sur lui.

* * *

Assis sur une chaise, Dumbledore observait les quelques membres de l'Ordre du Phénix présents. Il ferma les yeux, fatigué, tout en se remémorant les premiers jours où il avait créé cette société secrète pour faire face à Voldemort et à ses Mangemorts. Elle était composée d'une grande variété de sorciers et de cracmols. Cette diversité était la véritable marque de l'organisation mais également la clé de sa philosophie qui était directement opposée au comportement élitiste et discriminatoire de certaines familles de Sang-Pur et du Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même. Après la fin de la Première Guerre, il pensait que jamais plus il ne ferait appel aux membres. Malheureusement, il s'était lourdement trompé car il dut tous les réunir à nouveau à partir du jour où Harry sortit du labyrinthe lors de la troisième tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, avec le cadavre de Cedric Diggory, tout en annonçant le retour de Voldemort. Et depuis ce jour, le Ministère de la Magie nia le retour du célèbre mage noir.

Pire, il faisait pression sur _La Gazette du sorcier_ pour que Harry passe pour un fou qui ne souhaitait que faire parler de lui et que lui-même passe pour un vieillard sénile et incompétent aux yeux de tous. Ils étaient devenus les cibles de moqueries constantes dans les médias qui ne cessaient de les discréditer. Il était donc difficile de convaincre la communauté sorcière sur la véracité des propos émis par son jeune élève. Cependant, à la lumière des récents évènements sur le Chemin de Traverse, nulle doute que la population magique se poserait des questions et demanderait des réponses auprès du Ministère.

Toutefois, il revint au moment présent, fixant ses yeux pétillants sur les derniers membres encore vivant, nouveau ou ancien. Dedalus Diggle, un sorcier assez excité portant un haut-de-forme qui lui tombait souvent. Elphias Doge, un vieux sorcier aux cheveux argentés et à la voix sifflante. Arabella Figg, une cracmolle vivant avec plusieurs chats à deux rues de Privet Drive qui gardait constamment un œil sur Harry pendant les vacances d'été. Mondingus Fletcher, un personnage très étrange mais qui se révélait très utile bien que peu fiable. Rubeus Hagrid, un demi-gant et garde-chasse de Poudlard ainsi que professeur de soins aux créatures magiques. Hestia Jones, une toute nouvelle recrue, était une sorcière aux joues roses et à la chevelure noire. Sturgis Podmore était un sorcier à la mâchoire carrée et aux cheveux couleur paille. Emmeline Vance, une sorcière à la stature majestueuse.

Minerva McGonagall, directrice-adjointe de Poudlard, une de ses collègues et amies proches, une Animagus connue sous la forme d'un chat tigré avec des marques autour des yeux similaires à ses lunettes. Elle était également la directrice de la maison Gryffondor et faisait partie de l'Ordre du Phénix depuis son origine. Arthur Weasley, quant à lui, il rassemblait des informations et recrutait discrètement pour l'Ordre au sein du Ministère de la Magie. Bill Weasley, le premier des fils de Arthur et de Molly, travaillait à la banque Gringotts afin de pouvoir plus facilement aider l'Ordre. Dans le même temps, il parlementait avec les gobelins pour déterminer leur position face à la situation. Charlie Weasley, le second fils de la famille, travaillait avec les dragons en Roumanie et mobilisait de nouveaux membres. Et Molly Weasley se chargeait d'occuper les jeunes et de faire la cuisine.

Un sourire nostalgique apparu sur ses lèvres alors qu'il reportait ses yeux pétillants sur les membres dont il en demandait beaucoup pour l'Ordre. Sirius Black, déjà présent lors du premier rassemblement de l'Ordre, avait autorisé à ce qu'on utilise sa maison familiale comme Quartier Général, ce qui était toujours le cas aujourd'hui. Néanmoins, et par faute de place, ils se réunissaient dans la demeure de Severus Snape pour le moment, ce qui ne plaisait guère à Sirius. Remus Lupin, lui aussi déjà présent durant la Première Guerre, était la seule personne que Harry connaissait bien pour lui faire confiance dès qu'ils étaient ensembles. Hélas, du fait de sa condition, il avait toujours eu de la difficulté à trouver un travail rémunéré. C'est pourquoi il s'investissait à plein temps pour l'Ordre, malgré les nombreuses offres de reprendre poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal qu'il refusait inlassablement.

Alastor Maugrey, en dépit qu'il soit à la retraite, il était considéré comme l'un des meilleurs Aurors n'ayant jamais travaillé pour le Ministère. Il était surtout remarqué par le fait qu'il ne s'abaissait jamais au niveau des Mangemorts, même avec l'autorisation d'utiliser les Sortilèges Impardonnables durant les combats. Il faisait toujours son possible pour ramener les suspects vivants et ses nombreuses cicatrices prouvaient sa vaillance. Malgré sa forte personnalité, il avait tout de même un côté sentimental avec la vieille photo toute déchirée de l'Ordre du Phénix originel, prise par Abelforth Dumbledore, qu'il avait montré à l'arrivée de Harry.

Nymphadora Tonks, une Auror au comportement juvénile, était fraîchement diplômée. Malgré qu'elle soit jeune et maladroite, elle était exceptionnellement douée pour la dissimulation et le déguisement grâce, notamment, à sa capacité en tant que Métamorphomage qui lui permettait de changer d'apparence à volonté. Dès son entrée dans l'Ordre, elle était devenue l'un des membres clé pour les missions d'espionnage au sein du Ministère. À ses côtés se trouvait Kingsley Shacklebolt, un Auror d'un certain âge aux capacités considérables. Chargé de traquer Sirius Black depuis son évasion d'Azkaban, il brouillait, épaulé et encouragé autant que possible par Arthur Weasley, les pistes afin de le protéger.

Outre les Aurors faisant partis de l'Ordre, il y avait également Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy qui les avaient rejoints au début du mois de juillet, afin d'éloigner leur fils unique des mains de Voldemort. La seule chose qui les motivaient à collaborer, c'était la garantie que s'ils leurs arrivaient malheur, Draco serait protégé. Il savait qu'ils ne les trahiraient sous aucun prétexte car ils auraient alors trop à perdre comme il le leurs avait fait la remarque durant leur entretien d'intronisation. C'est pourquoi, ils aidaient grandement l'Ordre en amassant des informations utiles en prenant d'énormes risques personnels.

Tout comme le faisait Severus Snape, un ancien Mangemort et un Occlumens très talentueux. Il avait rejoint l'organisation parce qu'il souhaitait que Lily soit protégée de Voldemort puis avait continué à aider à sa mort pour expier ses fautes tout en protégeant Harry, le fils de celle-ci, à son insu. Tous trois faisaient tout leur possible pour que leur couverture ne soit jamais découverte car la mort leur serait assurée. Et donc, leur impassibilité était leur meilleur atout pour ne pas se faire repérer par l'ennemi lors des réunions. Il était certain qu'il leurs accordait une confiance aveugle malgré les protestations de certaines personnes sur leur venue au sein de l'Ordre.

Néanmoins, connaissant les risques que chacun encouraient lorsqu'ils intégraient l'Ordre, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet pour leur vie et d'avoir des regrets de n'avoir sur les protéger lorsqu'ils tombaient au combat. Tel était le cas pour Edgar Bones, l'une des meilleures familles de sorciers de leur temps, qui fut tué avec une bonne partie de sa famille. Caradoc Dearborn qui avait disparu six mois après la prise de la photo et dont le corps n'avait jamais été retrouvé à ce jour. Benjy Fenwick qui fut retrouvé en petits morceaux après plusieurs mois de recherche. Marlene McKinnon qui fut tuée, ainsi que toute sa famille, par des Mangemorts seulement deux semaines après la photo.

Dorcas Meadowes qui fut, quant à elle, tuée par la main de Voldemort en personne, prouvant combien elle était importante dans le combat contre lui. Gideon et Fabian Prewett, frères de Molly Weasley, moururent en combattant un groupe de cinq Mangemorts. Et Peter Pettigrow qui fut choisi comme Gardien du Secret des Potter à cause des doutes sur la fiabilité de Remus Lupin, associés à l'idée de bluff lancée par Sirius Black. Malheureusement, trop encré dans la guerre contre Voldemort, personne ne vit pas qu'il était, en réalité, un espion à la solde du Seigneur des Ténèbres depuis moins d'un an et qu'il avait trahi sans vergogne les Potter pour sa propre protection. Depuis, il servait toujours le mage noir comme Mangemort.

Là encore, il regrettait de n'avoir pas fait plus attention à son comportement étrange d'après les dires de ses anciens camarades d'école. Il ne les avait pas écoutés, car trop occupé à faire obstacle aux Mangemorts et à Voldemort. Il déplorait également Frank et Alice Londubat, les parents de Neville. Ils étaient deux Aurors réputés pour avoir personnellement affronté le Seigneur des Ténèbres et y avoir survécu par trois fois. Cependant, ils devinrent fous suite aux tortures du sortilège Doloris lancé par les Lestrange et Barty Croupton Junior, après la chute de mage noir. Depuis, ils étaient toujours internés à l'hôpital Ste Mangouste. Toutefois, le plus grand regret de sa vie était sans conteste la mort des Potter.

Tout comme les Londubat, ils affrontèrent par trois fois Voldemort et y survécurent à chaque fois. Suite à certaines révélations, il avait fait tout son possible pour qu'ils soient protégés. Malheureusement, cela n'avait pas suffit puisqu'ils moururent le jour d'Halloween 1981, pour avoir tenté de protéger leur fils unique, Harry, le laissant orphelin. À partir de cet instant, il ne comptait plus les nuits où il ne dormait pas, ni même que les fantômes des morts passés venaient le hanter. Chaque fois qu'ils venaient, il leur demandait pardon et leur affirmait qu'il aurait voulu que ce soit lui à leur place. Mais rien ne changeait cet état de fait. Il était impossible de rendre la vie à un mort même si l'on retournait dans le passé. Puisqu'il fallait savoir que là où il y avait la mort, il y aurait toujours la mort. C'était ce qu'il avait appris au fil des années. Ses pensées furent bousculées par une voix qui demandait plus d'informations concernant les attaques sur le Chemin de Traverse et si le Ministère savait d'où elles provenaient.

« Pas grand-chose, répondit Shacklebolt.

\- Y a-t-il eu des témoins oculaires au moins ? demanda Sirius.

\- Bien sûr. Nous avons eu droit à peu près à tout. La seule chose cohérente dans les témoignages c'est qu'ils ont été tous incohérents dans leurs propos. C'est sûrement dû à un trouble de stress post-traumatique suite aux explosions, poursuivit l'Auror.

\- Et combien compte-t-on de victimes pour l'instant ?

\- Une dizaine de victimes civiles potentielles et quelques vingtaines de blessés plus ou moins sérieux. Et avant que vous ne me le demandiez, le Ministère n'a pas le moindre suspect, ils ont juste une abondance de suppositions.

\- « Pas le moindre suspect » ? « Une abondance de suppositions » ? Mais c'est évident que ce sont les Mangemorts qui ont orchestré ces explosions pour effrayer la communauté sorcière et leur faire savoir qu'Il est de retour, s'exclama Sirius révolté que le Ministère ne puisse pas accepter la vérité sur Voldemort. D'ailleurs, pourquoi ne pas nous avoir prévenus de ces attaques ? questionna l'Animagus en s'adressant aux trois espions cette fois.

\- Pour la simple et bonne raison que nous n'étions pas au courant. Alors maintenant, cesse de jouer à l'imbécile et assieds-toi pour que nous puissions parler comme des gens civilisés, dit Severus avec calme.

\- Sale petite m…, s'emporta l'ancien Gryffondor, prêt à l'attaquer.

\- Sirius, intervint Remus avant qu'un duel ne se fasse dans cette pièce exiguë.

\- …, pendant qu'il se rasseyait, il marmonnait pour lui-même, sans qu'on entende ses paroles.

\- Gentil chien ! le nargua le professeur de Potions, sachant qu'il démarrerait au quart de tour.

\- Va te faire f…, s'énerva-t-il une fois encore.

\- Au nom de Merlin, j'ai l'impression d'être de retour à Poudlard à votre façon d'agir. Ne pouvez-vous donc pas agir comme des adultes et non plus comme des adolescents ? »

Les interrompit McGonagall qui ne supportait plus ces petites piques lancées entre eux. Elle avait l'étrange impression d'être de retour à des années en arrières, lorsqu'elle leurs donnait les cours de métamorphose.

« Alors qu'il se barre d'ici ! Au moins, nous serons tranquilles.

\- C'est chez moi, Black. Je te conseille de la fermer et d'écouter.

\- Sale co…

\- Cela suffit vous deux, intervint Dumbledore pour que leur dispute cesse afin que la réunion puisse continuer. Minerva a raison. Vous avez largement passé l'âge de vous comporter comme des enfants. Il est temps de faire une trêve puisque vous combattez dans le même camp…

\- Ça, ça reste encore à voir. »

Bougonna Patmol avant de se recevoir un coup de coude dans les côtes par son ami Remus. N'appréciant pas trop son geste, il se massa la partie endolorie car, mine de rien, il y était allé avec pas mal de force.

« En attendant, nous avons une réunion a terminé, des sorciers a rassuré et de jeunes élèves sur le point de commencer une nouvelle année scolaire, finit le Directeur en fixant son regard, où son habituel pétillement n'était plus, sur Sirius qui se tu. »

Suite à son intervention, plus aucune dispute ne perturba la réunion. Cela faisait longtemps que tous les membres n'étaient pas réunis en une fois. Ils profitèrent donc de cette chance en peaufinant les détails des prochaines missions. À la fin, quand tout le monde prit connaissance de ce qu'il devait faire, ils se séparèrent chacun de leur côté. Certains rejoignirent leurs fonctions auprès du Ministère pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons sur leur longue absence. D'autres allèrent auprès de Voldemort récolter des informations concernant les attaques. Une partie partit à Poudlard afin de préparer la venue des élèves. Quelques-uns resteraient avec les jeunes présents dans cette demeure. Tandis que les derniers retourneraient à leur poste sur le terrain.

* * *

Des chuchotements vinrent le déranger durant son sommeil. Il n'aimait pas qu'on le dérange car pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il dormait enfin. Il ne rêvait pas de morts, ni d'anciens souvenirs, ni de visions de Voldemort. Non. Il se reposait pour de vrai. Alors pourquoi diable des voix venaient l'embêter ? Ne pouvaient-elles pas le laisser tranquille ? Il fallait croire que non. C'est donc avec un effort surhumain que l'inconscient tentait d'ouvrir ses paupières pour voir qui osait l'importuner. Peine perdue. Il ne parvenait pas à laisser ses orbes verts se libérer de la membrane mobile qui recouvrait l'œil pour le protéger des poussières extérieures. Seul un gémissement sortit d'entre ses lèvres. Rapidement, les chuchotements se turent pour lui laisser le temps de reprendre le contrôle de son corps. Il lui fallut encore plusieurs minutes pour parvenir à émettre un son autre qu'une plainte. Avec difficulté, sans être parvenu à ouvrir les yeux, il s'exprima avec l'espoir de ne pas être en pleine hallucination.

« Qu'est-ce que…

\- Chut. Vas-y doucement. Ne te presse pas trop ou tu risques d'avoir plus mal.

\- Maman ?

\- Oui, mon cœur. Maman est là, répondit la douce voix féminine.

\- Je suis où ? poursuivit Harry, sans toutefois remarquer les fous rires retenus.

\- Au paradis, mon cœur. Tu es avec maman et papa.

\- Au paradis… D'accord… C'est bien le paradis. »

Il allait se rendormir quand la phrase lui fit tilt dans la tête. Depuis quand sa mère lui répondait-elle ? Et depuis quand on répondait qu'on se trouvait au paradis quand on demandait où l'on se trouvait ? C'était trop bizarre comme réponse. Ce n'était pas ce qu'on répliquait en règle générale. Alors sans faire plus de cas de ses douleurs aux membres, Harry ouvrit d'un coup les yeux puis se redressa sur son lit, totalement affolé.

« Comment ça au paradis ?

\- Du calme Potter. On te fait marcher, s'exclama Blaise à la place de Ginny qui ne pouvait plus se retenir de rire. Tu aurais dû voir ta tête.

\- Très marrant, Blaise. »

Ronchonna Harry, pas très heureux de cette blague douteuse, alors qu'il se rallongeait en se recouvrant de la couverture pour échapper à la honte, non sans grimacer face à la douleur qui irradiait tout son corps.

« Oh c'est bon, ne fais pas la tête. On voulait juste plaisanter un peu.

\- Ouais ben pas sur ce genre de sujet, répondit la voix étouffée du Gryffondor.

\- On ne le refera plus, promis.

\- Hé, Blaise le Magnifique ? intervint Millicent, prise de pitié pour le blessé. T'as la trique !

\- Quoi ? C'est vrai ? s'étonna-t-il tout en vérifiant si elle disait la vérité ou non.

\- Ah… T'es qu'une espèce de pervers, s'exclamèrent les jeunes filles en sortant de la chambre non sans saluer Harry une dernière fois.

\- Mais… Je n'ai rien… Les filles… revenez ! Tu trouves ça drôle ? demanda le métis à son amie, énervé de cette blague.

\- Hilarant ! dit-elle alors qu'il partait rejoindre les jeunes filles pour rétablir la vérité.

\- C'était bien tranquille avant que Potter ne se réveille, marmonna Draco dans son coin, un livre à la main, pendant que Theo et Pansy approuvaient ses dires.

\- Si c'est trop bruyant, vous n'avez qu'à partir.

\- C'est ce que nous allons faire, Milli. Au plaisir de te savoir debout, Harry. On se voit plus tard, dit Theo, suivi de Pansy, tout en quittant les lieux sans voir une main leur faire signe sous la couette. »

Lorsqu'ils furent loin, le silence reprit son droit dans la chambre. Aucun des quatre adolescents ne pipa mot. Finalement, par manque d'oxygène, Harry émergea de sous la couverture. Se réinstallant mieux en laissant ses bras sur le dessus du couvre-lit, il se mit à observer la perfusion à sa main. Étrange. Les sorciers connaissaient-ils les traitements moldus ? Il devait demander à l'infirmière plus d'indications. Elle aurait pu utiliser des potions ou des sortilèges pour le soigner et non un moyen moldu. Mettant cette question à plus tard, il se concentra sur les autres. À part quelques petites égratignures ici et là, ils avaient l'air bien portant. Il était heureux de constater que personne n'était gravement blessé. Du coin de l'œil, il vit sa meilleure amie lui sourire. Il lui sourit à son tour avant de s'adresser à elle.

« Ça va ? Il n'y a pas eu de morts au sein de l'Ordre ?

\- QUOI ? hurla-t-elle en guise de réponse, surprenant Harry.

\- Je demandais s'il n'y avait pas eu de morts ? réitéra-t-il à nouveau, en se bouchant cette fois les oreilles, comme le faisaient Draco et Millicent, dès qu'elle répondit.

\- QU'EST-CE QUE TU DIS ?

\- Arrête du hurler, je ne suis pas sourd.

\- JE NE SAIS PAS CE QUE TU DIS MAIS SI TU DEMANDES S'IL Y A EU DES MORTS PARMI LES MEMBRES DE L'ORDRE, NON. IL N'Y EN A EU AUCUN.

\- Mais tu es sourde ou quoi ? C'est ce que je viens de te demander !

\- QU'EST-CE QU'IL DIT LÀ ? demanda-t-elle en s'adressant à Millicent.

\- Je demandais si tu étais devenue sourde et si tu allais bien, demanda-t-il une fois encore, sans que les deux autres n'interviennent dans leur conversation.

\- HEIN ? JE NE COMPRENDS TOUJOURS PAS CE QUE TU ME DIS MAIS JE VAIS BIEN.

\- Raaah, Hermione, ce serait génial si tu écoutais ce que je te disais. Ça éviterait de me faire répéter comme si tu ne m'entendais pas.

\- MAIS CE N'EST PAS LA PEINE DE CONTINUER À ME PARLER, JE N'ENTENDS RIEN DE CE QUE TU ME RACONTES ! LES MÉDECINS PENSENT QUE C'EST UN EFFET SECONDAIRE DÛ À L'EXPLOSION SUR LE CHEMIN DE TRAVERSE ET QUE D'ICI DEMAIN, VOIRE APRÈS-DEMAIN, ÇA DEVRAIT ÊTRE BON !

\- Donc d'ici là, tu es condamnée à être dans le silence total. »

Résuma Harry plus pour lui-même que pour les autres. Ne prononçant aucune parole face à ce qu'il venait de dire, Hermione fit mine d'acquiescer ses propos énoncés. Souriant avec indulgence, il lui saisit la main puis la serra. Immédiatement, ils se comprirent et se transmirent le courage d'affronter la situation. Ce fut le livre que ferma Draco qui les interrompit. Se relevant de sa chaise, il se dirigea vers le lit du blessé, l'observa un instant et esquissa un micro sourire que seul Harry perçut. Il lut dans les iris mercures le soulagement de le savoir en forme. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le voyait inquiet pour lui. Depuis le jour de son anniversaire, son comportement vis-à-vis de lui avait changé. Cela l'intriguait beaucoup mais il ne fallait pas s'attendre à ce que Draco vienne vers lui et lui explique la raison de ce revirement d'attitude à son égard. Il récolterait d'autres informations le concernant pour avoir le fin mot de l'histoire une autre fois. En attendant, il était fatigué.

Tout ce qu'il désirait en ce moment, c'était juste se rendormir. Ce que comprit et lui accorda l'héritier Malfoy puisqu'il demanda aux filles de le laisser se reposer. Avant que Millicent ne puisse se lever de sa chaise, Harry l'empêcha de partir en lui saisissant le poignet. Un peu réticente car sachant ce qu'il allait lui demander, elle fit signe aux deux autres qu'elle allait les rejoindre d'ici cinq minutes. Hochant la tête, ils s'en allèrent, les laissant seuls. Sans tourner autour du pot, le Gryffondor lui posa les questions qui lui brûlaient les lèvres depuis les attaques. Et tant pis s'il lui montrait ses faiblesses et ses craintes. Il voulait tout savoir.

« C'était quoi ces explosions ? Et qui était cette femme qui a pris Blaise dans les bras, sur le Chemin de Traverse ? Et cet homme que nous avons rencontré devant l'entrée du Ministère ? Il avait l'air de très bien te connaître ! Et comment sommes-nous arrivés jusqu'ici ? Je me souviens que nous étions dans un parc avant que je ne tombe inconscient ! Dis-moi tout ce qui s'est passé depuis que nous nous sommes retrouvés seuls. S'il te plaît. C'est le flou total et c'est effrayant de ne pas savoir ! »

* * *

Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé de ce nouveau chapitre ? J'aime bien le Severus dans ce chapitre. Et on découvre aussi un peu le passé de l'infirmière scolaire de Poudlard. Sans oublier, qu'on se rend compte qu'il souffre tjrs de la mort de Lily, qu'il se sent responsable de sa mort et regrette même de l'avoir aimée. Alors, que pensez-vous de la réponse de cette chère Pomfrey ? ^^

Ah et toutes les personnes que Dumbledore se remémore sont existantes dans l'œuvre de Rowling. J'ai cherché partout pour avoir des informations quant à leur disparition pour finalement réussir à trouver la façon dont ils sont morts. J'ai bien aimé aussi Hermione qui hurle en répétant ce que Harry lui dit pour finir par lui dire que ça sert à rien de lui parler XD

De plus, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne laisse pas tomber cette histoire. Cependant, après ce chapitre, il n'y en a plus de réserve car je suis tjrs victime du syndrome de la page blanche. Et comme le remède n'a pas encore été trouvé, je voudrais votre avis. Aussi, une question : Préférez-vous attendre des mois entre chaque chapitre ou préférez-vous que je publie les premiers chapitres écrits des histoires que j'ai en tête également ? Donc à vous de voter pour me dire ce que vous préférez en attendant que le blocage se débloque ^^

Bonne journée à tous et à tout bientôt,

Sabou


	21. Chapter 21

**Auteur :** ben l'auteur de cette histoire, c'est moi, Sabou \\*o*/

**Correcteur :** Virgo Slytherin (chapitre 1 à ?)

**Avertissement :** cette histoire contient des relations homosexuelles, c'est-à-dire qu'il y aura des relations entre hommes ainsi que des relations entre femmes. Si cela vous dégoûte, vous pouvez revenir en arrière et choisir une autre histoire. Sinon, il y a une petite croix rouge en haut, à droite de votre écran pour fermer la page. Je ne vous en voudrais pas puisque comme on dit, chacun ses goûts et ses couleurs, et qu'il faut de tout pour faire un monde ;-) Et il y aura aussi du M-preg ce qui signifie une grossesse masculine *o*

**Disclamer :** à ce qu'il paraît, faut le faire et donc, je ne peux y échapper. Juste prévenir que tous les personnages de Harry Potter ainsi que les lieux ne sont pas les miens mais qu'ils appartiennent à l'auteur J.K. Rowling et ce, malgré les nombreuses négociations que nous avons eues pour que je puisse les prendre pour moi et qui se sont soldées par des échecs. Même si la plupart des personnages et des lieux lui appartiennent, j'en ai quelques-uns qui sont les miens dont les enfants de nos héros du monde sorcier ainsi que le lieu où ils vivent leur vie pleinement (pour certains), sans oublier deux ou trois personnages qui aideront à faire avancer l'histoire de nos protagonistes ^^

**Genre :** romance, famille, …

**Rating :** M pour les lemon qu'il y aura *w*

**Pairing :** en principal, Drarry, il y aura d'autres couples également (mais c'est une surprise donc pchuteuh :3) et OOC.

**Résumé :** Comment faire lorsque l'on devient parent alors qu'on est soi-même encore un adolescent ? Alors que notre éducation n'est pas encore terminée et qu'il faut faire celle de son enfant ? Comment notre entourage réagit face à cela ? Comment concilier notre vie d'ado à celle de parent ? Telles sont les questions que tout jeune se pose lorsqu'il se trouve dans ce genre de situation et qu'il faut y faire face sans possibilité de retour en arrière. C'est ce que nos héros vont découvrir…

**Note de l'auteur :** Sincèrement désolée pour ce long retard et ces longs mois sans nouvelles. Mais voici le nouveau chapitre tout chaud, tout beau et tout droit sorti du four ^^ J'ai expliqué plus en détails le pourquoi de cette longue absence à la fin du chapitre :)

D'ailleurs, je n'oublie pas de remercier **stormtrooper2**, **shenendoahcalyssa**, **Miss Homme Enceinte 2**, **xoxalyne**, **Lexie29**, **Haru-carnage**, **Cricket32** (pour la review au chapitre 11), **Eileen Ana** (pour la review au chapitre 7), ** .1020** et **celtica25** pour toutes vos reviews :3 Aussi, je zappe toujours pas autres n'ayant pas de compte. Et comme je le fais habituellement, j'ai répondu aux vôtres sur mon blog dont l'adresse se trouve sur mon profil ^^ Je ne suis toujours pas atteinte d'amnésie donc je n'oublie pas non plus toutes les personnes qui ont mis mon histoire en follow et en favoris :D Je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps, on se retrouve en bas ^^

Sur ce, bonne Lecture !

**_/ !\ Attention, chapitre non corrigé. Je changerais de chapitre une fois qu'il sera corrigé. / !\_**

* * *

_**Est-ce que tu regrettes ?**_

_**Chapitre 21 : Derniers jours de vacances**_

_Je suis tellement épuisé que je ne souhaite qu'une chose : dormir. Mais en même temps, je veux savoir. Il faut que je sache de quoi il en retourne. J'en ai assez qu'on me cache les choses. Je veux qu'on me réponde honnêtement, sans rien omettre… Malheureusement, je peine à combattre la fatigue… Combien de temps pourrais-je tenir ? Aucune idée… Alors il me faut au plus vite mes réponses avant que mes paupières ne se referment d'elles-mêmes… Millicent… Dépêche-toi de me dire ce que je souhaite entendre…_

La jeune Serpentard avait pitié de Harry. En effet, elle le voyait combattre avec une très grande difficulté l'épuisement qui gagnait de plus en plus de terrain. À croire qu'il désirait ardemment les réponses à ses questions, et qu'il ne laisserait pas tomber tant que sa curiosité n'aurait pas été satisfaite. Cruel dilemme qui se profilait devait-elle accéder à la demande de celui-ci ? Ou au contraire, se mettre du côté de la fatigue ? Elle concéda finalement à lui répondre qu'à moitié face au regard perdu fixé sur elle. Soupirant discrètement, elle se réinstalla puis elle fit signe au jeune homme de se recoucher, ce qu'il fit sans tarder. Prenant une longue et lente inspiration, Millicent lui accorda quelques bribes d'informations.

« Je vais te répondre à quelques questions et les autres seront pour plus tard. Tu dois te reposer. Ça te va ? proposa-t-elle en premier lieu.

\- Oui, ça me va, accepta Harry, heureux d'avoir au moins un semblant d'explication.

\- Bien. Alors pour les explosions, on ne sait rien encore. Les adultes sont toujours à la recherche de la vérité concernant ce fait. Nous sommes arrivés ici grâce au Professeur Snape qui est venu nous chercher à l'hôpital moldu où les médecins t'ont soigné après que tu te sois évanoui dans le parc. Ensuite, c'est Pomfrey qui a pris la relève concernant tes soins. Et pour le reste, je ne peux pas te répondre aujourd'hui. Je ne te connais pas assez pour tout te dire. Désolée, s'excusa sincèrement Millicent, baissant son regard sur ses mains.

\- Non, je comprends. Nous avons appris à nous connaître depuis peu. C'est normal d'être encore méfiant suite à notre passif quelque peu houleux. N'y a-t-il rien eu d'autre sinon ?

\- Tu te souviens de l'homme qui t'a séparé du reste du groupe ?

\- Vaguement, murmura en réponse un Harry endormi.

\- Je vais te laisser je pense. Je te dirais le reste plus tard.

\- Nhm. »

Tandis que le Gryffondor l'abandonnait pour le pays des rêves, Millicent l'observait sans vraiment le voir. Elle se remémora l'incident d'avec l'homme face au Ministère. Heureusement qu'elle n'était pas seule cette fois contrairement aux rencontres précédentes. Elle n'osait imaginer ce qui se serait passé si Harry n'avait pas eu la présence d'esprit d'envoyer ce sort. Nul doute qu'ils auraient été encore plus dans la panade. Soupirant, elle raya rapidement cette fâcheuse rencontre de sa mémoire. Elle avait bien le temps d'y repenser plus tard, lorsque le moment serait plus propice à cela. En cet instant précis, il y avait plus important comme, par exemple, finir les devoirs scolaires.

Misère, il lui restait encore quelques parchemins à terminer d'ici la rentrée. Elle n'était vraiment pas douée niveau organisation. Peut-être qu'elle suivrait l'exemple de Hermione pour cette nouvelle année scolaire. À voir d'ici là. En attendant, elle se décida à quitter la chambre pour laisser l'intimité nécessaire à l'occupant des lieux. Elle se leva le plus silencieusement possible, replaça le duvet sur l'endormi puis se dirigea vers la sortie. Tandis qu'elle refermait la porte tout en lançant un dernier regard sur l'alité, ses dernières pensées furent que la vie n'agissait point fortuitement, au hasard et sans dessein. Il devait forcément y avoir une raison quelconque pour que les galères tombent sans cesse sur le pauvre Harry.

* * *

Au lendemain du retour des deux jeunes perdus, tous les adolescents étaient réunis dans la chambre de Harry. En effet, celui-ci ne pouvant se déplacer à sa guise suite aux traitements moldus qu'il devait continuer à prendre jusqu'à la rentrée, ils avaient décidé de lui tenir compagnie lors de ses moments d'éveil. Chacun s'occupait à sa manière. Cela pouvait être de la lecture pour certains. Pour d'autres, il s'agissait de finir leurs derniers devoirs de vacance en tentant d'amadouer une Hermione réticente à les laisser copier sur les siens, et qui n'avait de cesse d'arguer qu'ils avaient suffisamment eu le temps de les faire depuis la fin juin. Cependant, après deux jours, elle avait fini par céder, les aidant à comprendre la matière incomprise.

Seuls Theodore et Harry faisaient une partie d'échec. Tous deux étaient tellement pris dans leur jeu qu'ils ne remarquaient aucunement les quelques coups d'œil jetés dans leur direction. Ils venaient d'entamer la troisième partie après deux échecs successifs du Gryffondor lorsque Pattenrond sauta d'un bond sur l'échiquier, renversant tous les pions sur le lit. Theodore râla contre le gros chat à la robe rousse ébouriffée pour avoir gâché leur partie. Harry était soulagé de cette action inattendue, mais néanmoins bienvenue. En guise de remerciement, il voulut le caresser. Cependant, le chat le traita avec mépris et refusa de se laisser faire. Au contraire, il préféra sauter sur les genoux de sa maîtresse avant de se mettre à ronronner sous les caresses.

« Raaah, stupide chat !

\- Ne l'insulte pas, s'exclama Hermione.

\- Il a renversé les pions alors qu'on jouait. Il y a de quoi s'énerver.

\- Il voulait simplement jouer. Vous n'avez qu'à recommencer, défendit la maîtresse de Pattenrond.

\- Non, c'est bon. Pas la peine, intervint rapidement Harry avant de se voir obligé de recommencer une nouvelle partie.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je suis nul, tu es plus fort que moi.

\- Au moins une chose dont tu reconnais, Potter.

\- Un problème ? demanda ledit Potter d'une façon agacée.

\- Non. Enfin si. Tu es d'une nullité affligeante pour les échecs. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'obstines à y jouer.

\- En quoi ça te regarde ?

\- Rien… Bouge.

\- Pardon ?

\- Laisse-moi un peu de place. Je vais t'aider pour que tu puisses battre, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, Theo.

\- Ce n'est pas juste. Vous êtes deux contre moi.

\- Je vais juste lui donner des conseils. »

Le rassura Draco alors qu'il s'installait aux côtés de Harry en le poussant gentiment. Réticent à se retrouver face à deux joueurs, Theodore consentit tout de même à jouer une nouvelle partie. Les pions furent replacés sur l'échiquier et ils démarrèrent. À chaque coup que le Gryffondor désirait effectuer, Draco se penchait vers lui, lui soufflant à l'oreille où placer la pièce ou s'il était judicieux ou non de faire tel ou tel déplacement. Et à chaque fois, Harry ne pouvait se concentrer sur autre chose que le souffle chaud du blond le caressant, n'écoutant jamais les recommandations. Tout son corps se mettait à trembler face à ce simple chuchotement qui semblait tellement anodin pour des amis mais qui pour lui, signifiait tant sans comprendre la raison.

Voyant dans l'état dans lequel se trouvait Harry dès qu'il lui soufflait des indications, Draco décida de poursuivre le jeu, laissant ainsi le brun se reposer après tant de concentration. Il prit donc dans les mains tremblantes la tour que tenait Harry. Sous le regard interrogateur de celui-ci face à son geste, il lui fit comprendre qu'il devait se détendre un peu. Ce qu'il accepta avec joie, tout en abandonnant la partie aux mains de Draco sans une once de remords. Pourtant, il continua à observer leurs façons de jouer, espérant tirer quelques idées pour une prochaine fois. Mais après quelques coups des plus compliqués d'après lui, il capitula ils étaient à un niveau bien au-dessus de lui. Il préféra se laisser bercer par la respiration calme de l'héritier Malfoy jusqu'à s'endormir.

Alors qu'il allait placer sa reine, Draco sentit un poids sur son épaule. Il se tourna, intrigué, vers la source de la pression pour finalement se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait de Harry qui s'était tout simplement endormi sur lui. Ne faisant plus aucun geste pour ne pas le réveiller, il se mit à l'observer. Ses yeux mercures parcoururent la moindre parcelle du visage pour finir de s'arrêter sur la célèbre cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Elle était nette et fine. Voilà donc le résultat du sortilège de la mort ? Malgré l'horreur du sort, Draco la trouvait fascinante. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il retraça du doigt la blessure. Il effleura à peine l'épiderme de Harry, ne désirant pas le réveiller face à son geste. Dès qu'il eut fini son analyse, il reporta son attention sur les autres qui le fixaient.

Tout le monde s'était mis à l'observer lorsqu'ils avaient vu Theodore attendre après Draco. Aucun n'avait osé le déranger durant son observation méticuleuse de Harry. Au contraire, ils trouvaient sa façon d'agir louche. Depuis quand agissait-il de cette manière ? Nul ne le savait. Plus étrange encore était le fait qu'il se mette à le caresser tendrement, comme le ferait un amant amoureux envers sa tendre moitié. Une seconde… Avaient-ils loupé un épisode ? Depuis quand Draco se mettait à couvrir du regard Harry ? De plus, connaissant le personnage, jamais il n'aurait laissé quiconque dormir sur lui. Alors pourquoi ne délogeait-il par le Gryffondor de là ? Aucun ne put tergiverser plus longtemps puisque la personne principale de leurs nombreuses questions se tournait vers eux.

« Dis un seul mot, Blase, et je te jure que je t'arrache les couilles sans aucun sortilège ou autre pour les offrir en pâture à des chiens enragés et affamés !

\- Outch ! Ça doit faire un mal de chien ! Sans mauvais jeu de mots, ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer ledit Blaise malgré la menace à son encontre.

\- Blaise, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

\- J'ai juste dit que ça devait faire mal.

\- Blaise !

\- Compris, je me tais. »

Abdiqua le métis pour cette fois. Il connaissait très bien son ami pour savoir lorsque les menaces étaient de simples plaisanteries ou non. Et en l'occurrence, celle-ci n'était pas une farce. Il mettrait à coup sûr à exécution ses dires. Par ailleurs, il y tenait à ses attributs masculins. Ne serait-ce que pour assurer une descendance pour perdurer le nom des Zabini à défauts de pouvoir continuer de s'amuser avant son mariage. Quoique, même s'il savait déjà son avenir scellé avec une jeune fille de bonne famille, cela ne l'empêchait guère de folâtrer à droite et à gauche. Ce qu'il n'avait pas hâte que sa vingtième année n'arrive. De plus, ce que cela pouvait être contraignant de naître dans une famille aussi traditionnaliste.

Être un Sang-pur était parfois une plaie. Ils étaient au XXème siècle tout de même. Ils ne vivaient plus au temps anciens où les parents décidaient pour leur progéniture. Toutefois, la vie pouvait bien poursuivre son petit bonhomme de chemin, les grandes familles ne dérogeaient pas à la règle des mariages arrangés. C'est pourquoi, dès la naissance de leurs enfants, la décision d'une future union avec autrui, et ce qu'importe l'orientation sexuelle qui se manifestait généralement à l'adolescence, se faisait dès les premières heures de vie du nourrisson, sans que le concerné ne puisse trouver à redire quoi que ce soit. Et en cela, Blaise trouvait injuste le fait qu'aucun d'entre eux ne puisse choisir la personne qui allait partager le restant de sa vie.

Secouant la tête pour se sortir de ces idées noires, il reporta son attention sur son meilleur ami. Il espérait du plus profond de son cœur que celui-ci ait le choix quant à son avenir marital. Parce que, avouons-le, épouser la jeune sœur Greengrass, Astoria, n'était pas des plus réjouissants. Ils n'avaient aucuns points communs, ils se parlaient que durant les brèves réceptions données par leurs familles mais jamais dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Cette situation était d'un triste. Aussi, quitte à choisir, Blaise proposerait, sans une once d'hésitation, Harry comme probable partenaire. Par ailleurs, leurs comportements respectifs ne laissaient plus de place au doute. Cependant, cela allait être long pour faire admettre son hippogriffe d'ami la réalité des choses.

Sans oublier qu'il ferait son possible pour faire annuler le mariage arrangé par ses parents ainsi que celui de ses amis. Oh oui. Il était hors de question que leur génération subisse le contrôle parental encore longtemps. Il était temps que le cordon soit coupé et que les parents les laissent vivre leur vie. Qu'ils puissent s'unir avec la personne désirée, avoir une famille nombreuse si tel était le souhait et non plus suivre la politique de l'enfant unique, s'installer dans sa propre demeure sans être dans l'obligation de partager avec ses parents et aïeuls, etc. Tant de choses à changer en si peu de temps. Il en avait du travail pour ces prochaines années. L'ennui ne risquerait pas de pointer le bout de son nez. C'est résolu qu'il se replongea avec plaisir dans son livre.

* * *

Un bruit sourd brisa le silence régnant dans la chambre suivit d'un long soupire. Theodore Nott se tenait à genoux devant sa valise qu'il venait de fermer. Il resta à sa place encore quelques secondes avant de se diriger vers le lit d'où son nom fut appelé. D'un pas lent, il parcourut les quelques petits mètres le séparant de son ami. Au cours de ces courtes secondes de marche, qui lui parurent sur l'instant interminables, il repensa aux deux mois qu'il avait passé en compagnie de ses amis et des Gryffondor. Ses vacances avaient été totalement différentes comparées à celles des années précédentes. Il y avait énormément de différence entre celles vécues avec sa famille et cette année-ci car il avait vécu d'excellents moments.

Chez lui, là où l'atmosphère était froide et lugubre, ici tout était chaleureux et jovial. Là où régnaient l'omerta et l'indifférence, chez Snape tout était hourvari et chacun se préoccupait des uns des autres. Alors que sa mère était une femme austère dépourvue de sentiments, Madame Weasley, elle, était une femme sémillante et véhémente. Oui. Tout était bien différent. Que ne donnerait-il pas pour revivre encore et encore ces derniers mois tandis qu'il prenait place sur le matelas. Il se laissa tomber en arrière lorsqu'une main le plaqua gentiment sur le lit. Il laissa son ami se placer au-dessus de lui sans rien faire pour le déloger de là. Il laissa la main de son ami replacer une de ses mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille. Il laissa les yeux du métis l'observer avant qu'il ne brise le silence.

« Qu'as-tu ?

\- Rien.

\- Menteur.

\- Je ne mens pas...

\- Bien sûr que oui. Alors dis-moi, qu'as-tu pour être aussi silencieux, demanda à nouveau Blaise tandis qu'il se couchait complètement sur Theodore tout en enfouissant sa tête dans le cou.

\- N'exagère pas. Je ne demeure pas d'une grande taciturnité tout de même, répliqua-t-il sans toutefois se départir du poids sur lui.

\- Tu peux parler de façon moins littérale ? Je ne saisis pas tout ce que tu dis, râla le métis.

\- Je disais que je ne suis pas si taciturne. C'est juste que…

\- Que quoi ? encouragea-t-il après que son ami ait arrêté sa phrase en plein milieu.

\- Comment ça va être à Poudlard ? Est-ce qu'on restera comme toutes les autres années, à savoir être des ennemis de par nos maisons respectives ? Ou nous continuerons à nous voir comme ce fut le cas durant tout l'été ?

\- Tu cogites trop. Laissons faire le temps. C'est plus simple que de réfléchir maintenant, répondit Blaise, embrassant le front de Theo.

\- Mais…

\- Chut. Non. Ne tergiverse plus là-dessus. Dis, je peux ?

\- Je… Je suis pas sûr que ça soit une bonne idée. Sans oublier que les parents de Draco et Snape nous attendent sûrement en bas. Il ne faut pas les faire attendre trop longtemps…

\- Mais non. Nous partons que dans une heure… Allez... Juste un peu… Je ne ferais rien d'autre.

\- Promis ?

\- Promis.

\- D'accord. »

Abdiqua Theo dans un soupir résigné sans voir le sourire vainqueur ourler les lèvres de son ami. Ces mêmes lèvres qui effleurèrent son cou. Qui parsemèrent des baisers papillons tout au long de son ascension pour atteindre ses consœurs. Qui les frôlèrent un instant avant qu'elles ne se posent plus franchement sur ses semblables. Lentement, sans brusquer son ami, Blaise demanda, à l'aide de sa langue, l'accès à l'antre tant désiré. Dès que Theo ouvrit ses lèvres en un signe d'accord, le métis en profita pour aller à l'encontre de l'organe charnu, musculeux, allongé et mobile placé dans la bouche de son partenaire. Au moment où les deux organes se rencontrèrent, un combat pour savoir qui dominerait le baiser démarra. Avant que Theo ne finisse pas céder.

Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû abandonner aussi vite. Cependant, Blaise arrivait à le faire accepter ses demandes incongrues, et cela à chaque fois, grâce sa bonne maîtrise des mots. De plus, il embrassait bien – trop bien – pour dire non. Et n'oublions pas qu'ils n'avaient eu aucun contact avec le sexe opposé – outre ses camarades d'écoles présentes en ces lieux qui ne comptaient pas – depuis la fin juin. Leurs hormones étant en ébullition, il fallait bien évacuer le trop plein d'une manière ou d'une autre. D'ailleurs, il avait toujours tenu ses promesses sur le fait de ne jamais aller plus loin que de simples baisers. Il l'embrassait et voilà tout. Ni plus, ni moins. Sauf que cette fois-ci, il y avait quelque chose qui clochait.

C'était une main. Celle-là même qui bougeait trop à son goût. Habituellement, elle restait, tout comme son homologue, plaquée vers sa tête. Mais pas cette fois. Au contraire. Elle s'approchait dangereusement vers le bas de son tee-shirt. Avant qu'elle ne remonte sous le textile, entrant en contact avec son épiderme, caressant de ce fait sa peau. Oh non. Horreur. Voici la seconde qui se mettait à se mouvoir également. Où allait-elle ainsi ? Elle descendait petit à petit vers le bas, vers un endroit qu'il ne désirait pas qu'elle aille. Non. Il ne voulait pas de ça. Il n'aimait pas ça. Blaise n'avait pas tenu sa promesse. Apeuré, Theo tenta de repousser son ami mais en vain. Pour finir par le jeter brutalement au sol lorsque la main palpa allègrement son postérieur.

« Non mais ça va pas ? Ça fait mal je te signale, râla Blaise alors qu'il se massait son coccyx endolori.

\- C'est de ta faute, rétorqua Theo tandis qu'il essuyait d'un geste rageur ses lèvres, enlevant toute trace de bave sur son menton ainsi que du baiser.

\- Comment ça ? Je n'ai rien fait qui puisse justifier le fait que tu m'éjectes comme une merde au sol.

\- Bien sûr que si. Tu… Tu me… Tu me pelotais le ventre et les fesses, répliqua-t-il, les joues rouges et le regard fuyant.

\- Quoi ? Juste pour ça ? C'est rien du tout ça. C'est juste une petite caresse…

\- Non. C'est pas « rien du tout, » s'exclama Theo. Tu avais promis de ne rien faire d'autre que m'embrasser.

\- Tu vas pas t'emporter pour une si petite chose tout de même, je t'ai à peine effleuré, contra Blaise tout en tentant de calmer son ami.

\- « Petite chose » ? Je t'en ficherai des « petites choses » moi. Pourquoi tu n'utiliserais pas ta main comme tous les mecs ?! Ou mieux encore, pourquoi tu n'irais pas voir l'une des filles qui est ici pour te la taper au lieu de me prendre comme substitut ?!

\- Je m'excuse, t'es content ?

\- Vas te faire voir ! »

Hurla Theo avant de claquer la porte de leur chambre. Pour qui se prenait-il ce sale rustre ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à lui refuser ce qu'il demandait ? Pourquoi laissait-il Blaise l'embrasser dès que l'envie lui prenait ? Son comportement était totalement contradictoire. Il pensait d'une manière mais agissait de façon contraire. Il ne suivait pas les principes qu'il s'était mis en place. Pire. Il les occultait toutes les fois qu'il venait lui demander ce genre de service. De plus, tout comme il le lui avait spécifié, il n'était ni une fille, ni un substitut pour s'amuser, ni même une de ces poupées gonflables que les Moldus achetaient lorsqu'ils étaient en manque. Par ailleurs, il n'avait aucun intérêt pour les personnes du même sexe que lui. Aussi, le fait qu'ils s'embrassent n'était pas logique.

Alors pourquoi appréciait-il lorsque Blaise le faisait ? Et dès qu'il s'imaginait faire la même chose avec d'autres hommes, cela le dégoûtait. L'aimait-il ? Était-il une exception ? Non. Cela devait juste être une passade. Un petit moment d'égarement comme tant d'autres dans la vie d'un adolescent qui se cherche. Ça devait forcément être ça. Ça ne pouvait pas être autre chose car ils étaient tous deux promis à des jeunes filles de bonne famille. Ce genre de relation entre hommes n'avait pas sa place dans leur monde. Cela passait sans encombre dans les familles de classes moyennes et inférieures mais pas dans celles plus fortunées comme la sienne. C'était tout bonnement une aberration. Voire même un sujet tabou.

Voilà ce que son père lui avait appris tout au long de sa vie. Et en tant qu'héritier de la noble famille Nott, il avait le devoir d'engendrer une descendance. Il ne pouvait se permettre de s'égarer en route sous prétexte qu'il souhaitait expérimenter de nouvelles choses. Toutefois, en son for intérieur, il désirait vivre la vie comme il l'entendait et non pas suivre les directives de son père. Soupirant face à ces sombres pensées, il cessa de tergiverser plus longuement sur ce sujet pour finir les derniers mètres qui le séparaient du hall d'entrée. Hey, c'est que l'heure tournait et il fallait rejoindre le professeur Snape ainsi que les parents de Draco pour qu'il puisse retourner auprès de son père. Malgré sa réticente de ces retrouvailles.

Il finit par rejoindre ses amis qui l'attendaient, non loin des adultes. Il se recomposa le masque que tous nobles portaient. D'un petit signe de tête, il les salua tous. Peu après lui, ce fut Blaise qui arriva. Toujours en colère pour ce qui s'était passé, Theo ne lui accorda même pas un regard, surprenant les autres quant à son attitude face au dernier arrivant. Avant même qu'ils puissent lui demander ce qu'il se passait entre eux, ils furent rejoints par tout le monde. Peu habitués aux scènes d'adieu, ils tendirent la main pour serrer les leurs en guise de salutation de départ. Secouant la tête face à leur comportement, Ginny tira Millicent dans une étreinte amicale. Elle fit de même avec tous les autres adolescents tandis que les autres suivirent son mouvement.

« Ce n'est qu'un simple « Au revoir » puisque nous nous reverrons demain donc pas la peine de se serrer la main comme des politiciens, plaisanta-t-elle lorsqu'elle relâcha Baise.

\- Pas faux. Mais comment ferons-nous à Poudlard ? demanda Millicent, un peu inquiète que tout cela s'arrête une fois de retour sur les bancs de l'école.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. On trouvera bien un moyen pour se voir en cachette des autres, n'est-ce pas les amis ? déclara Ginny en se tournant vers ses camarades de Gryffondor qui comprirent son sous-entendu.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, on vous fera savoir quoi et comment au moment voulu, renchérit Hermione.

\- Au fait, Harry, tu l'as toujours ? interrogea la benjamine des Weasley vers le sorcier aux yeux verts qui avait eu exceptionnellement l'autorisation de se lever pour saluer les Serpentard.

\- Bien entendu…

\- Petite sœur, s'exclama Fred.

\- Comment connais-tu l'existence, poursuivit George.

\- De nos petits secrets, continua Fred.

\- Concernant les cachettes secrètes ? termina George.

\- De quoi parlez-vous ? interrompis le professeur Snape, suspicieux.

\- Rien du tout ! »

Répondirent-ils tous en chœur, ne paraissant pas le moins du monde suspect quant à leurs futures actions dès leur retour à Poudlard. Les Serpentard étaient curieux de savoir de quoi il en retournait. Tandis que les adultes se demandaient ce que ces Gryffondor avaient bien pu encore inventer. Ils allaient devoir les surveiller de près pour éviter une exclusion de l'un d'entre eux. Pour l'heure, ils devaient s'en aller. Ils étaient en retard sur le programme. Il fallait ramener un à un les jeunes dans leurs familles respectives au plus vite afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons concernant leurs vacances d'été complètement à l'opposé de ce qui avait été dit aux parents des adolescents soit être en compagnie des Malfoy et non de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Madame Weasley qui avait très bien entendu les propos de ses enfants se jura de les avoir à l'œil dès le départ des Serpentard. En attendant, elle serra un à un les adolescents qu'elle considérait comme étant ses enfants au même titre que Harry, Hermione et Luna. Lorsque ce fut le tour de Draco, il se raidit dans les bras de la rousse avant de tenter de se détendre devant le regard réprobateur de sa mère face à son comportement. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être pris dans les bras. Ses parents ne montraient jamais l'affection qu'ils portaient à leur fils en public. Ils le faisaient seulement quand ils étaient seuls. Ce bref moment d'inconfort se finit rapidement dès qu'elle le relâcha. Elle essuya les petites perles salées qui s'étaient agglutinées aux coins de ses yeux.

Un à un, ils se dirent au revoir une dernière fois. Harry serra Pansy et Millicent fortement, un peu attristé de ne pas faire la rentrée avec elles même s'il savait qu'ils se reverraient le lendemain dans le train. Il serra la main de Blaise avant que celui-ci ne l'attrape dans une étreinte d'ours tout en frottant vigoureusement ses cheveux, les emmêlant bien plus. Quand il réussit à s'échapper de cet étau, il prit Theo dans ses bras et le remercia, dans un murmure pour que seul lui l'entende, pour ne pas avoir divulgué sa peur du tonnerre. D'un geste de la main, le Serpentard lui signifia que ce n'était pas grand-chose. Lorsqu'il se trouva face à Draco, il fit juste un signe de la main que l'autre lui rendit avant de retourner auprès de son amie Hermione.

« Oh, votre manière de vous saluer est tellement touchante que j'en ai les larmes aux yeux, ne put s'empêcher de déclarer Blaise, résumant les pensées de tout le monde, tout en exagérant le côté dramatique de la scène en essuyant une larme invisible ainsi qu'une main posée sur le cœur.

\- La ferme Blaise ! dit un Draco passablement énervé des propos que tenait son soi-disant meilleur ami.

\- Bah quoi ? C'est vrai, non ?! C'était tellement touchant qu'il faudrait immortaliser le moment, rajouta le métis.

\- Ta gue…

\- Et si nous y allions ? intervint Narcissa, peu désireuse d'entendre des jurons sortir de la bouche de son fils.

\- Vous avez raison ma chère. Le temps passe, renchérit son mari, pressé de rentrer.

\- Hey, Servilus, tu devrais apprendre les bonnes manières à tes élèves, tu as de l'expérience dans ce domaine après tout, plaisanta à moitié Sirius. J'ai une idée, pourquoi ne pas remplacer le cours de potions par celui sur l'étiquette ? De toute façon, tes cours ne servent à rien alors autant changer la matière que tu enseignes.

\- Toi qui a de si brillantes idées, pourquoi ne donnerais-tu pas des cours sur la façon de vivre à Azkaban ? Si je ne m'abuse, tu as douze dans d'expérience dans ce domaine ?! »

Répliqua du tac-au-tac Snape en guise de représailles. Voilà qu'il venait de plomber l'ambiance en une seule phrase. Bien entendu, il avait regretté ses paroles aussitôt qu'elles avaient franchi ses lèvres. Il savait qu'il avait été trop loin en évoquant le passé douloureux de Black mais il n'aimait pas que l'on s'attaque aussi impunément à sa matière. Qu'aurait-il dû répondre à cela ? Sûrement rien lorsqu'il vit le regard blessé que Sirius lui adressa. D'ailleurs celui-ci salua tout le monde d'un signe de la main avant de fuir les lieux rapidement. Il fut vite suivit par Remus qui secouait la tête devant le comportement de Severus, un air déçu peint sur le visage. Mais le Maître des potions ne fit aucun mouvement. S'il rejoignait les deux autres, il pourrait envenimer la situation. Il valait mieux laisser l'histoire se tasser avant de tenter quoi que ce soit.

Suite à ça, Monsieur Malfoy informa qu'il était temps de partir. Pour ce faire, il donna les directives quant au transplanage d'escorte. Pendant que Snape ramenait Blaise et Theo auprès de leurs familles respectives, Narcissa raccompagnerait Pansy et Millicent auprès des leurs avant de rejoindre la sienne, tandis que lui-même retournait dans son Manoir en compagnie de son fils. D'un commun accord, les jeunes s'agrippèrent fortement aux bras leur étant offerts. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à transplaner, Madame Weasley ne put s'empêcher de leur donner les dernières recommandations soit de ne pas être en retard en classe, de bien écouter les professeurs, d'avoir de bonnes notes, de manger correctement, de ne pas faire de bêtises, de lui donner des nouvelles de temps à autre et de revenir pour les vacances de Noël.

Face à son inquiétude, les jeunes Serpentard lui promirent de faire attention. Avant de quitter les lieux, toutes les valises des adolescents furent réduites afin d'en faciliter leur transport. Lorsqu'ils les mirent dans leurs poches, ils firent un dernier signe de la main puis disparurent dans un tourbillon de couleurs. Dès qu'ils furent loin, Molly déclara qu'il était presque l'heure de dîner et alla derrière les fourneaux concocter de bons petits plats. Les jumeaux Weasley, quant à eux, décidèrent de rejoindre le Terrier pour finir leurs bagages. Ginny, Luna et Hermione en firent de même. Après leur départ, il ne restait plus que Harry qui fixait un point invisible au sol. Il savait qu'il les reverrait le lendemain mais c'était plus fort que lui des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur ses joues.

Tout du long, il s'était retenu d'éclater en sanglots devant tout le monde. Mais maintenant qu'il se savait seul, il n'arrivait plus à retenir les larmes. Et pour éviter toutes questions, il monta quatre à quatre les marches pour rejoindre sa chambre au plus vite. Dès la porte fut refermée, il alla directement se coucher dans son lit, prenant au passage des mouchoirs. Il se moucha à plusieurs reprises puis essuya ses joues afin de faire disparaître au maximum toutes traces prouvant qu'il avait pleuré. Inutile d'inquiéter les autres. Il devait juste être plus affecté par le départ des Serpentard qu'il ne l'avait cru. Se perdant dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas des coups frappés à sa porte, ni même qu'elle en s'ouvre, laissant la tête de l'infirmière entrer.

Madame Pomfrey pénétra dans la chambre de Harry quand elle le vit dans la lune. Avec un sourire, elle lévita les mouchoirs usagés jusqu'à la poubelle à l'aide de sa baguette. Puis elle s'avança vers son patient qui n'avait toujours pas remarqué sa présence. Passant sa main devant les yeux verts afin de lui faire savoir qu'elle était là, rien ne se produisit. Voire même cela ne le perturba pas le moins du monde. Fronçant les sourcils, elle s'assit sur le matelas puis se mit à le secouer gentiment. Il n'était pas bon de trop cogiter car cela épuisait le cerveau inutilement lorsqu'on était malade. Cette fois-ci, cela fonctionna. Harry secoua un peu la tête comme pour reprendre pied avec la réalité avant de porter son attention sur la femme présente qui n'attendit même pas qu'on l'invite à parler.

« Il n'est pas bon de trop cogiter lorsqu'on est souffrant, Monsieur Potter. Il vous faut un maximum de repos ! conseilla-t-elle.

\- Désolé, dit-il penaud.

\- Bien. Je suis venue pour vous parler de votre état de santé, déclara l'infirmière face au regard interrogateur. Je ne vous cache pas qu'il était inquiétant lorsque vous êtes revenu du Chemin de Traverse. Néanmoins, grâce aux soins prodigués par les médecins moldus, cela s'est stabilisé. Mais sachez-le, Monsieur Potter, vous avez eu de la chance car vous auriez pu mourir suite aux dégâts internes occasionnés par les explosions.

\- Je vois.

\- Maintenant, je vous prierais de faire plus attention à l'avenir.

\- Entendu. Mais j'aurai une question, pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas donné des potions pour aider à guérir plus vite ? demanda Harry intrigué de ce fait depuis quelques jours.

\- L'explication est simple avec les traitements reçus par les Moldus, les potions auraient pu altérer leurs effets voire même aggraver votre état. Aussi, afin d'éviter que cela n'interfère avec leur médecine, il est conseillé de ne pas mélanger nos potions et notre magie avec leurs médicaments. C'est la raison pour laquelle, je n'ai pas lancé de sort de diagnostic. Je me suis donc référée à votre dossier médical rempli à l'hôpital et dont le professeur Snape a pensé à ramener pour continuer les soins.

\- Je vois. Je ne savais pas tout ça.

\- Il y a beaucoup de choses dont vous ignorez sur notre monde, Monsieur Potter, et dont il va falloir apprendre au plus vite.

\- Je sais mais… À qui je pourrais poser mes questions ?

\- À moi, par exemple ?! Je suis toujours là en cas de besoin, que ce soit pour soigner ou pour répondre aux questions, répondit-elle avec un sourire rassurant.

\- Merci.

\- Reposez-vous maintenant. Une longue journée vous attend demain. Je demanderais à Molly de vous apporter un plateau-repas. »

La remerciant pour sa bienveillance, Harry se recoucha. Madame Pomfrey le veilla encore quelques minutes puis rassembla, avec l'aide d'un sort, toutes les affaires de l'adolescent. Elle rangea aussi les livres et autres fournitures scolaires dans la malle. C'était la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire pour lui éviter plus de stress et lui laisser plus de temps pour se reposer. Dès que sa tâche fut terminée, elle descendit rejoindre la cuisine, demanda à Madame Weasley s'il lui était possible d'amener de quoi se sustenter auprès de Harry – dont elle eut une réponse positive – puis quitta l'Impasse du Tisseur. Il lui restait encore à faire dans son infirmerie avant l'arrivée de tous les élèves.

* * *

« Harry, dépêche-toi ou tu vas finir par être en retard ! »

S'exclama Remus Lupin à travers la porte de la salle de bain de Harry. Cela faisait une bonne dizaine de minutes qu'il l'appelait. Que pouvait-il bien faire qui prenne autant de temps ? Aurait-il pris la mauvaise habitude du jeune Draco Malfoy ? Essayait-il encore de faire quelque chose pour ses cheveux indisciplinés ? Allez savoir. Il frappa une fois encore quand il entendit l'adolescent vomir puis une chasse d'eau peu après. Ensuite, le bruit de la clé déverrouillant la serrure se fit entendre et il sortit. L'ancien professeur de défense lança un rapide coup d'œil sur Harry ; il était d'une pâleur à faire peur, une fine pellicule de sueur recouvrait son front et ses yeux étaient vitreux. Il avait l'air plus épuisé que reposé malgré les jours de repos.

« Tu te sens bien ? Tu es tout pâle. Tu es malade ?

\- Non, répondit-il faiblement alors qu'il se retenait de tomber en s'appuyant contre le chambranle de la porte. Désolé, je ne peux pas venir. Je suis trop malade, dit Harry, les yeux fermés pour ne plus voir double.

\- Peut-être une gastro ?

\- …, Harry secoua la tête de gauche à droite, pas sûr qu'il puisse parler sans régurgiter à nouveau.

\- Si ce n'est pas ça, ce ne doit pas être trop grave. C'est certainement le stress de la rentrée. »

Supposa Remus avant de voir un Harry, une main couvrant ses lèvres, courir jusqu'à la cuvette des toilettes, ouvrir le rabattant des WC d'un geste rapide, pencher la tête au-dessus puis vomir une nouvelle fois. L'odeur caractéristique du vomit lui fouetta violemment les narines du fait de son odorat extrêmement développé par son côté loup-garou. Dégoûté, il préféra laisser Harry seul, le temps qu'il finisse de sortir le contenu de son estomac. Il alla rejoindre les autres qui les attendaient devant la porte d'entrée. Afin d'éviter une cohue autour du malade, il mentit en déclarant que le retardataire devait finir de faire sa valise. Sous les protestations d'une Hermione inquiète, sur le fait qu'ils allaient arriver en retard s'il tardait trop, ils patientèrent à peine cinq minutes lorsque Harry pointa le bout de son nez.

Il offrit un petit sourire contrit pour excuser son retard. Trop pressés par le temps, aucun ne fit de commentaire quant à son retard. Seul Remus fronça des sourcils, inquiet pour le jeune homme. Au moins, il avait pensé à faire un brin de toilette pour ne pas rendre Molly malade d'inquiétude. S'il ne l'avait pas fait, ils seraient tous restés ici. D'ailleurs, celle-ci, avec l'aide de son mari, s'occupaient de réduire les valises pendant que les adolescents faisaient leurs adieux aux derniers membres de l'Ordre restant, c'est-à-dire Sirius et Remus. Il avait été décidé que seuls les parents Weasley ainsi que Tonks et Maugrey les accompagneraient jusqu'au Poudlard Express. Un à un, chacun des jeunes serra la main de l'ancien professeur de Défense. Sirius quant à lui, n'étant pas dans les parages, ils ne purent lui dire à l'année prochaine.

Malheureusement, ils ne pouvaient attendre plus longtemps. Le temps du départ se rapprochait inexorablement. Il leur fallait partir rapidement sous peine de se rendre par leurs propres moyens jusqu'à Poudlard. Un peu déçus, ils sortirent de la demeure de leur professeur de potions pour rejoindre Molly et Arthur à l'extérieur. Au moment où Harry allait franchir le pas de la porte d'entrée, son parrain se manifesta. Le jeune Gryffondor remarqua immédiatement les yeux rouges et gonflés de l'Animagus. Le voir ainsi lui serra le cœur et sans même s'en rendre compte, il se retrouva dans ses bras, des pleurs involontaires s'échappant de ses yeux. Son attitude étonna Sirius qui ne sut que faire sur l'instant. Après quelques secondes, un léger sourire orna ses lèvres face au comportement de son pupille. Doucement, il enveloppa ses bras autour de Harry puis frotta le dos de celui-ci en un geste de réconfort.

Ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre quelques minutes quand Sirius entendit des bruits de pas s'approcher. Levant les yeux vers Remus, il hocha la tête puis écarta lentement Harry. Il se mit en devoir de le rassurer en l'assurant qu'ils se verraient à Noël. Juste avant de le laisser partir, Sirius vit le visage baigné de larmes de l'adolescent, il entreprit donc de lui essuyer les pleurs. Quand cela fut fait et qu'il se dit que le jeune Gryffondor était à peu près présentable – soit ne pas inquiéter Molly – il lui ébouriffa les cheveux sous le cri d'indignation de celui-ci. Rapidement, sa main fut chassée. Un regard noir lui fut donné avant de voir Harry partir rejoindre ses amis. Bizarre. D'abord, il pleurait et la minute d'après, il était en colère contre lui. Il lança un coup d'œil à son ami, s'attendant à recevoir une réponse sur ce qu'il venait de se passer mais Remus n'avait pas l'air de savoir grand-chose non plus. Ils haussèrent simplement les épaules, pensant qu'il s'agissait sûrement du stress de la rentrée qui le faisait agir aussi étrangement.

* * *

Sur le quai de la voie 9 3/4, des centaines d'élèves se dépêchaient d'enlacer leurs parents et de rejoindre leurs amis dans le Poudlard Express. Dans toute cette cohue, Harry et les autres arrivèrent grâce au Portoloin. Comme à son habitude, il perdit l'équilibre mais fut retenu de justesse par Arthur. D'un sourire penaud, il le remercia pour son aide. Monsieur Weasley hocha simplement la tête puis serra l'épaule du jeune homme en guise d'adieu. Harry le gratifia d'un nouveau sourire avant d'être pris dans une étreinte à lui couper le souffle et les os. Il tenta tant bien que mal de se défaire de cette accolade néanmoins, Molly avait passablement de force. Quand elle estima que cela était assez, elle le relâcha puis débita les mêmes recommandations faites aux Serpentard la veille.

L'écoutant avec une attention amoindrie, ils finirent par monter dans un compartiment vide du train rouge lorsqu'un énième panache de fumée, signifiant qu'il était l'heure de quitter Londres pour la gare de Pré-au-Lard, se fit voir en même temps que le son strident du sifflet qui se faisait entendre. Avant de ranger ses affaires dans l'espace prévu à cet effet, Ginny ouvrit la fenêtre pour saluer ses parents. Elle fut rejointe par les autres qui firent la même chose. Lorsque les adultes restés sur le quai devinrent de petits points colorés, ils remontèrent la vitre. Quand ils voulurent poser les malles dans le filet au-dessus des sièges, la porte s'ouvrit sur Pansy et les autres. Heureux de se retrouver, ils entrèrent en faisant attention à ne pas être aperçus par les autre élèves.

Seuls Hermione, Pansy et Draco étaient, quant à eux, dans le compartiment des préfets pour y prendre les instructions des préfets-en-chef avant de patrouiller à intermittence dans les couloirs. Toutefois, ils les avaient prévenus qu'ils viendraient par après. Il fallait donc faire de la place pour tout le monde. Avec l'aide de Blaise, les affaires furent rangées dans les filets, libérant de l'espace pour les deux derniers. Sur l'un des bancs étaient assis Theo, Blaise et Luna. Tandis que sur l'autre se trouvaient Millicent, Luna et Harry. Ils discutèrent longtemps, ne remarquant même pas le temps passer jusqu'au moment où la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer les trois derniers. Dès qu'ils furent à l'intérieur, Hermione lança un sort d'emprisonnement pour empêcher quiconque d'ouvrir la porte.

Et pour plus de sécurité, elle jeta également le sort d'impassibilité que lui avait appris Molly. En faisant ainsi, ils étaient assurés d'être tranquilles contre les indésirables pour tout le restant du voyage. Contente de son travail, Hermione se tourna pour chercher une petite place pour s'asseoir. N'en voyant aucune, elle accepta la proposition de Pansy et alla sur les genoux de la Serpentard malgré la légère gêne qu'elle ressentit mais ne fit rien paraître. Quand Draco fit mine de bouger, Blaise se leva en ne lui laissant pas le temps de dire ou faire quoi que ce soit. Il sourit à son meilleur ami qui resta soupçonneux quant à son comportement. Sans se départir de son sourire, il se plaça devant Harry afin de lui faire une proposition qui laisserait certainement l'héritier Malfoy sur les nerfs durant tout le trajet. Il s'éclaircit la gorge puis fit part de son idée.

« Pas le choix mon coco ! Il va falloir me monter dessus ! »

* * *

Hello à tous ! Et oui, vous ne rêvez pas, me revoilà :) Je sais, cela fait depuis novembre que je n'ai rien publié. Ça fait un bail mais disons qu'il m'a fallu du temps pour comprendre pourquoi je bloquais et il s'est avéré que j'avais peur, tout simplement. Oui, j'avais peur que mon histoire ne plaise pas, j'avais peur que vous m'en vouliez pour les chapitres non corrigés et qui ont encore des fautes, j'avais peur que vous soyez déçus concernant cette absence, j'avais peur pour un rien. Et dès que j'étais devant mon clavier, prête à écrire, je n'y arrivais pas.

Toutefois, je me suis remise en question et je pense que j'ai compris une chose je ne peux pas faire plaisir à tout le monde. Si les gens aiment mon histoire, super top, et s'ils n'aiment pas, tant pis. Avec cette idée, j'ai réussi à reprendre mon histoire là où j'en étais. De plus, au cours de ces mois de silence, j'ai reçu quelques reviews encore ainsi que des personnes qui m'ont mise comme histoire à suivre et cela m'a remotivée ^^ Grâce à vous, j'ai pu me remettre devant mon clavier et laisser les mots prendre possession de mes doigts pour qu'ils écrivent :D Donc, pour me faire pardonner, voici la suite tant attendue.

Qu'en pensez-vous ? J'aime bien :3 Pis Blaise, non mais de quoi il parle le gars XD ? Va savoir ^^ Et que réserve l'avenir à nos chers amis ? Lol. La suite arrivera plus tard :) D'ailleurs, vous préférez que je mette un chapitre en ligne dès qu'il est terminé, faisant de ce fait une histoire publiée au compte-gouttes ou que je publie dès que tout est terminé ? À vous de choisir.

Aussi, je précise une chose, je mets en pause cette histoire jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit terminée. Oui, je ne veux pas me sentir obligée d'écrire à la va vite juste parce qu'il faut que je respecte un planning. Je préfère prendre plus de temps pour écrire quelque chose d'agréable à lire et offrir de la qualité. Donc je me suis dit qu'il fallait vraiment que je termine l'histoire en entier ainsi, vous aurez droit à un chapitre par semaine et plus deux chapitres par mois :p Et promis, je ne referais plus la même erreur. Les prochaines histoires, je les terminerai avant de commencer la publication. Cela m'évitera le même problème ^^

À tout bientôt,

Sabou


	22. Chapter 22

**Auteur :** ben l'auteur de cette histoire, c'est moi, Sabou \\*o*/

**Correcteur :** Harley A Warren (chapitre 22 à ?)

**Avertissement :** cette histoire contient des relations homosexuelles, c'est-à-dire qu'il y aura des relations entre hommes ainsi que des relations entre femmes. Si cela vous dégoûte, vous pouvez revenir en arrière et choisir une autre histoire. Sinon, il y a une petite croix rouge en haut, à droite de votre écran pour fermer la page. Je ne vous en voudrais pas puisque comme on dit, chacun ses goûts et ses couleurs, et qu'il faut de tout pour faire un monde ;-) Et il y aura aussi du M-preg ce qui signifie une grossesse masculine *o*

**Disclamer :** à ce qu'il paraît, faut le faire et donc, je ne peux y échapper. Juste prévenir que tous les personnages de Harry Potter ainsi que les lieux ne sont pas les miens mais qu'ils appartiennent à l'auteur J.K. Rowling et ce, malgré les nombreuses négociations que nous avons eues pour que je puisse les prendre pour moi et qui se sont soldées par des échecs. Même si la plupart des personnages et des lieux lui appartiennent, j'en ai quelques-uns qui sont les miens dont les enfants de nos héros du monde sorcier ainsi que le lieu où ils vivent leur vie pleinement (pour certains), sans oublier deux ou trois personnages qui aideront à faire avancer l'histoire de nos protagonistes ^^

**Genre :** romance, famille, …

**Rating :** M pour les lemon qu'il y aura *w*

**Pairing :** en principal, Drarry, il y aura d'autres couples également (mais c'est une surprise donc pchuteuh :3) et OOC.

**Résumé :** Comment faire lorsque l'on devient parent alors qu'on est soi-même encore un adolescent ? Alors que notre éducation n'est pas encore terminée et qu'il faut faire celle de son enfant ? Comment notre entourage réagit face à cela ? Comment concilier notre vie d'ado à celle de parent ? Telles sont les questions que tout jeune se pose lorsqu'il se trouve dans ce genre de situation et qu'il faut y faire face sans possibilité de retour en arrière. C'est ce que nos héros vont découvrir…

**Note de l'auteur :** Je vous souhaite un très Joyeux Noël en retard ainsi qu'une Excellente et Heureuse Nouvelle Année en retard ^^ Je sais que j'ai mis du temps avant de publier un nouveau chapitre. Mais mieux vaut tard que jamais comme on dit, non :) ? De plus, comme ojd c'est mon anniversaire, et que je ne suis pas égoïste, je vous fais profiter d'un kdo voilà pourquoi j'ai voulu vous poster un nouveau chapitre. La suite de mes explications se trouve en bas :p

D'ailleurs, je n'oublie pas de remercier , **Miss** **Homme** **Enceinte** **2**, **brigitte26**, **celtica25**, **stormtrooper2**, **sasu-hime**, **Lelane**, **FairyEden**, **Alioniss**, **casildamalefoy**, **Haru-carnage**, **77Hildegard**, **shenendoahcalyssa** et **Emrysa** pour toutes vos reviews :3 mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir oublié de répondre à l'une de vos review. Si c'est le cas, faites-moi signe ^^ Et comme je le fais habituellement pour les non-logués, j'ai répondu aux vôtres sur mon nouveau site dont l'adresse se trouve sur mon profil ^^ Je ne suis toujours pas atteinte d'amnésie donc je n'oublie pas non plus toutes les personnes qui ont mis mon histoire en follow et en favoris :D Je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps, on se retrouve en bas ^^

* * *

_**Est-ce que tu regrettes ?**_

_**Chapitre 22 : Rentrée Scolaire, Partie I**_

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte encore, celui-là ? Pourquoi je dois monter sur lui ? Et d'où il m'appelle « Coco », lui ? Non __mais c'est quoi cette histoire ? C'est un pervers, ma parole. Les filles avaient raison. Je dois me méfier de lui… Pis pourquoi Draco a l'air si énervé ?... Je dois être dans un rêve de fou. Comme celui d'Alice dans le conte _Alice au pays des merveilles_… Je vais me réveiller d'ici quelques secondes et tout reviendra dans l'ordre… Enfin… J'espère…_

« Que… Quoi ? Tu veux que je fasse quoi ? demanda Harry, méfiant quant à la proposition faite.

– Blaise, soit un peu sérieux. Ta demande est carrément indécente, intervint Pansy, connaissant déjà l'esprit perverti de son ami.

– J'ai juste dit qu'il fallait qu'il vienne sur mes genoux. Ce n'est pas moi qui ai l'esprit tordu, répliqua-t-il avec un haussement de sourcil pendant qu'il arborait un sourire faisant comprendre à quiconque qu'ils s'étaient fourvoyés.

– Alors arrête de dire les choses avec autant de légèreté. Ça porte à confusion, précisa Theo.

– Vous n'avez aucun humour », se plaignit Blaise, faussement vexé.

Sans même laisser le temps à ses amis de répliquer quoi que ce soit, il leva Harry avec une facilité déconcertante, s'assit à la place libre puis plaça le Gryffondor sur ses genoux. Et tout cela sous les yeux de l'héritier Malfoy, qui était sidéré de voir à quel point son ami osait se permettre de telles familiarités. Il l'avait pourtant bien prévenu de ne plus poser, ne serait-ce qu'un seul doigt, sur Potter au risque de lourdes représailles. En plus, cet empaffé ne cessait de lui lancer des regards moqueurs accompagnés d'un sourire prétentieux. Par ailleurs, tous leurs amis les observaient tour à tour, tentant de déterminer qui aurait droit à un charme du Bouclier en guise de protection. Pour l'instant, ce serait Harry et Blaise qui auraient droit au _Protego_.

Blaise observa Draco tout le temps que celui-ci passa à fulminer dans son coin. Bien entendu, agir de la sorte après avoir eu droit à une menace de sa part était risqué, voire suicidaire. Néanmoins, c'était plaisant de le voir s'énerver. De plus, si des yeux pouvaient lancer des sorts, nul doute qu'il aurait subi un nombre incalculable de fois les Sortilèges Impardonnables tel le _Doloris_ ou celui de l'_Avada Kedavra_. Cependant, il cherchait une quelconque réaction qui prouverait qu'il avait vu juste depuis le début. Un petit signe qui montrerait qu'il tenait plus que de raison à Harry. Jusqu'à présent, rien de tel ne s'était manifesté. Alors il allait continuer. Il ferait en sorte d'énerver son ami encore et encore. Tant pis si cela prenait du temps. Il ne lâcherait rien. Tout cela faisait partie de son plan. Au final, cela serait bénéfique pour eux tous.

Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Cela devait être un cauchemar. Pourquoi cet idiot osait-il prendre Harry sur ses genoux ? Et pourquoi ce stupide Gryffondor ne faisait-il rien pour s'en déloger ? Comment pouvait-il se permettre de toucher Harry avec ses sales pattes de Don Juan ? Étaient-ils de mèche tous les deux ? Peut-être. Ou peut-être pas. Toutefois, il se décida à rester aux aguets durant tout le trajet. Il ne quitterait, à aucun moment, ce compartiment, qu'importe son devoir de préfet. Il n'irait pas surveiller les couloirs du train. Qui sait ce que ce Blaise pourrait faire en son absence malgré la présence de leurs amis ? Que ?... Voilà qu'il le faisait changer de position ! La décision était prise. Avant même d'atteindre Poudlard, il y aurait un meurtre dans le train.

Au milieu de ces deux Serpentard, Harry restait tranquille. Il ne savait que faire. Il n'osait pas trop bouger. Il ne gigotait pas non plus. Il respirait à peine également. Il craignait qu'ils se jettent l'un sur l'autre au moindre mouvement. Et pourquoi Blaise ne cessait-il de le prendre sur ses genoux ? Il aurait tout aussi bien pu s'asseoir par terre. Il avait l'habitude. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il s'asseyait à même le sol. Toutefois, avant même qu'il ne puisse se poser plus de questions, il se sentit changer de place. Restant toujours sur les genoux du Serpentard, son dos était maintenant appuyé contre la vitre alors que ses jambes pendaient dans le vide. Il avait à sa droite Blaise, qui posait ses mains un peu partout sur lui, et debout, au milieu du compartiment, Draco qui avait l'air d'hésiter à s'asseoir à la place vide qui leur faisait face. En voilà une situation dont il se serait très bien passé. Il gémit silencieusement contre sa malchance légendaire.

Une impression de défiance entre Draco et Blaise planait dans le compartiment. Leurs yeux ne se quittaient plus. Trop concentrés par leur confrontation visuelle silencieuse sans fin, ils ne firent nullement attention aux autres. Et tandis qu'ils se regardaient de travers, ou plutôt en chiens de faïence, tous leurs amis restaient sur leurs gardes. Chacun était prêt à intervenir si cela dégénérait. Hermione tenait sa baguette dans la main. Il en allait de même pour Ginny, Theo et Pansy. Seules Millicent et Luna ne les avaient pas sorties. Aucun n'osait interrompre cette ambiance à couper au couteau. Finalement, après de longues minutes pesantes, ce fut Millicent qui prit son courage à deux mains pour poser une question qui lui brûlait tant les lèvres depuis les explosions au Chemin de Traverse.

« Je voudrais savoir une chose : pourquoi tu n'es pas intervenu après les explosions ? Surtout devant le Mangemort qui t'avait coincé dans un cul-de-sac ? Que s'est-il passé quand tu as disparu après l'explosion ? Tu l'as laissé faire sans esquisser le moindre geste sans te défendre, ça ne te ressemble pas, demanda-t-elle, plombant davantage l'ambiance.

– Je… Je n'ai pas compris ce qu'il s'est passé, répondit-il le plus simplement possible alors que lui-même ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il avait agi ainsi devant l'ennemi ce n'était pas son genre. J'ai paniqué et je suis resté paralysé. J'étais dans mon coin, sans pouvoir bouger, dit-il tandis que du coin de l'œil, il vit Draco s'asseoir face à lui sans pour autant lâcher du regard Blaise.

– En agissant de la sorte, tu as failli les faire tuer », fit remarquer Pansy.

En disant cela, elle essayait de ne pas le pointer du doigt. Elle voulait éviter qu'il se sente encore plus coupable mais peine perdu. Harry se sentait responsable de ce qui s'était passé dans cette ruelle. S'il n'avait pas paniqué, il aurait pu les aider. Au lieu de quoi, il était resté paralysé par la peur, observant Blaise et Millicent le sauver.

« Tu ne peux pas t'en prendre à lui, intervint Hermione, prête à défendre son meilleur ami.

– Si, elle a le droit parce que c'est vrai. Je suis le seul responsable. Nous avons failli être tués à cause d'une stupide angoisse, reconnut-il tristement.

– Non, ce n'est pas ta faute, rassura-t-elle.

– Mais tu as affronté d'autres dangers dans le passé. Alors, pourquoi ça t'a pris à ce moment-là, précisément ? interrogea Ginny, sachant déjà la plupart des péripéties dont le Trio d'Or avait dû affronter ces dernières années.

– Je n'en ai aucune idée. Je ne sais pas. Je… je ne sais pas, avoua Harry, mal à l'aise de sentir la main de Blaise un peu partout sur son corps et du regard glacial de Draco à leur encontre.

– Ce n'est rien. On en reparlera une autre fois. Nous avons été injustes envers toi. Aussi, repose-toi. Tu dois te ménager. Tu sembles épuisé », trancha Blaise en mettant fin à la discussion.

Il voyait bien que le Gryffondor peinait à rester éveillé plus longtemps. Il avait alors pris la décision de couper net la conversation. Il ne laisserait plus personne l'importuner sur l'incident du Chemin de Traverse. Ce qui était fait n'était plus à refaire. Aussi, plus la peine de tergiverser plus longuement sur le passé.

Aujourd'hui, il fallait se tourner vers l'avenir car une guerre se profilait à l'horizon. Il fallait qu'ils soient prêts à défendre leurs familles, leurs amis, leurs alliés, le monde sorcier ainsi que celui des Moldus au péril de leur vie. Il y aurait certainement des morts, mais il était hors de question que cela touche les personnes auxquelles il tenait. Il ferait tout pour les protéger. C'était la promesse qu'il lui avait faite quand elle était venue à lui, complètement paniquée quant à son état de santé, après les explosions. Sans se préoccuper plus des ondes négatives envoyées par son ami Draco, il porta son regard déterminé sur la fenêtre, observant les paysages défiler à vive allure, n'écoutant plus les propos de ses amis.

* * *

Ce ne fut que bien plus tard que Harry sentit qu'on le secouait doucement. Ouvrant difficilement ses paupières, il resta hagard un moment, ne comprenant pas cette voix qui s'adressait à lui. Il était encore épuisé bien qu'il ait dormi durant tout le trajet. Avec des mouvements lents, il se leva tout de même. Il faillit tomber lorsque le train exécuta un virage serré mais fut retenu de justesse par Hermione. La remerciant, il se redressa puis attrapa son uniforme, que lui tendait Ginny. Molly avait bien fait de les avoir fourrés dans un sac à part. Cela leur permettait ainsi de gagner du temps pour se changer, au lieu de le perdre à chercher dans leurs valises.

D'un geste vif de la main, Pansy fit comprendre aux garçons de leur laisser le compartiment pour pouvoir troquer tranquillement leurs vêtements contre la tenue scolaire obligatoire. Comprenant le désir de rester dans l'intimité pour se changer, les jeunes hommes décidèrent de libérer les lieux. Mais c'était sans compter sur Draco qui répliqua, de mauvaise foi, que les filles pouvaient tout aussi bien leur laisser l'espace, et qu'elles aillent se changer ailleurs. Indignées, celles-ci ne perdirent pas de temps pour rétorquer.

« Il se trouve où, le côté gentleman là-dedans ? demanda Pansy, mécontente.

– Je n'ai jamais prétendu être un gentilhomme, lui fit remarquer Draco. Je dis juste que vous vous battez pour l'égalité des sexes alors pourquoi ne pas nous laisser le compartiment ? Et vous, vous allez vous changer ailleurs ?

– Et pourquoi, toi, tu n'irais pas voir ailleurs si on y est ? intervint Ginny, prête à se défendre si besoin était.

– Allez, c'est bon. Laissons-les s'habiller ici. On va ailleurs, s'interposa Theo dans l'optique de calmer l'ambiance tout en poussant dans le même temps Draco vers la sortie.

– Tu as raison, concéda-t-il. Et puis, sur le plan numérique, on perd. Parce que six filles contre trois mecs, elles gagnent. »

Un sourire goguenard aux lèvres, Draco attendit patiemment que l'information monte aux cerveaux de tout le monde. Petit à petit, l'effet escompté se fit voir sur chacun. Ginny désirait faire ravaler ce stupide sourire à ce blondinet de malheur mais elle était retenue par Luna. Hermione, quant à elle, lui lança un regard des plus noirs, lui promettant qu'elle trouverait un moyen de lui faire mordre la poussière. Pansy et Millicent secouaient la tête de gauche à droite, déçues qu'il puisse voir Harry de cette manière. À croire que ces semaines passées ensemble n'avaient jamais existé. Theo restait fixé sur le Gryffondor brun, inquiet de savoir comment il réagirait face à l'appellation qui le désignait. Blaise, lui, se concentrait plutôt sur Draco. Cherchait-il à être blessant ? À se venger pour toutes les fois où Harry avait été dans les bras d'autrui ? Est-ce qu'ils lui cachaient un secret tous les deux ? Tant de questions et si peu de réponses. Cependant, avant même qu'il puisse faire part de ses impressions, il fut interrompu par un cri.

« Hey, je ne suis pas une fille ! s'offusqua Harry qui venait enfin de comprendre le sous-entendu.

– Il t'a fallu pas mal de temps pour t'en rendre compte, Potter, ironisa Draco.

– T'es vraiment qu'un gros con.

– Tu oses dire que ce n'est pas le cas ? Que tu n'es pas une jeune demoiselle en détresse ? Que tu n'as pas besoin d'être réconforté quand le besoin se fait sentir ? Que tu ne te laisses pas prendre dans les délices des plaisirs charnels ? Que tu n'as pas besoin de quelqu'un pour partager ton lit ou aller dans les bras de n'importe qui ? demanda le blond, fixant ses yeux mercure dans ceux verts de son vis-à-vis, lui faisant implicitement comprendre leur fameuse nuit ainsi que celle avec Theo.

– Va te faire foutre ! s'indigna le Gryffondor face aux propos tacites.

– Oh non, ça, c'est toi qui le subis, chaton, lui rappela le Serpentard, accentuant la rougeur sur les joues du brun.

– On a loupé quelque chose ? intervint Pansy, perdue dans leur conversation.

– Rien du tout ! répondirent en chœur Draco et Harry, sans détourner leurs regards l'un de l'autre.

– La ferme, tais-toi, murmura le brun, peu désireux que tout le monde sache sa phobie de l'orage ou la nuit passée avec le Serpentard blond.

– Ce n'est pas moi qui écarte les cuisses à-tout-va pour laisser n'importe quel mec fourrer sa bite bien profondément dans son cul ! » cracha-t-il avec hargne.

Il savait que c'était puéril et complètement faux, ce qu'il disait. Que par pur esprit de vengeance, il déversait simplement sa rage de le voir dans les bras d'autres hommes. Mais depuis leur fameuse nuit, il ne pouvait se résoudre à le laisser aller dans d'autres étreintes que les siennes. C'était plus fort que lui. En son for intérieur, Potter était à lui et à personne d'autre. Cependant, il lui était difficile d'accepter une telle chose. Cela voudrait dire qu'ils étaient tous les deux engagés dans une relation exclusive. Ce qu'ils n'étaient pas. Loin de là. Aucun d'eux n'avait émis le souhait d'être le compagnon de l'autre. Par ailleurs, Draco ne se sentait pas prêt à entamer quelque chose de stable. Il préférait s'amuser avec un(e) partenaire différent(e) dès que l'envie le prenait. Et de toute façon, il lui restait à peine quelques années de liberté car après, il serait marié à une jeune fille inconnue. Alors autant profiter du temps qu'il lui restait pour s'amuser avec qui il désirait.

Il en était là de ses réflexions quand il sentit sa joue le brûler. Posant une main dessus, il écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Harry Potter venait de lever la main sur lui. Il venait tout bonnement de le gifler devant tout le monde. Trop centré sur lui qu'il était, il ne vit pas le Gryffondor trembler de tout son corps. Il ne perçut à aucun moment les larmes coulant sur les joues rouges du brun. Draco ne réalisa même pas les airs choqués, suite à ses propos, peints sur les visages de ses amis. La seule chose qu'il remarquait, c'était la fureur à l'état pur dans les yeux verts fixés sur lui.

« CONNARD ! » hurla un Harry tremblant, au teint livide et aux joues baignées de larmes avant de quitter le compartiment précipitamment.

Personne n'osa prononcer un mot de peur d'être la nouvelle cible de Draco. De plus, celui-ci fixait tout le monde, les mettant au défi de trouver à redire à ce qui venait de se passer. Toutefois, au lieu de parler, ce fut le silence ainsi que leurs contenances, leurs troubles et leurs confusions qui lui en dirent – hurlèrent même – assez. Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'exprimer quoi que ce soit à haute voix. Tous ces reproches faits silencieusement lui disaient qu'il était bel et bien coupable de l'état dans lequel se trouvait Harry. Lui-même le pensait également. Mais il lui était difficile d'accepter ses torts trop orgueilleux qu'il était pour reconnaître son erreur et aller s'excuser.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Un problème ? ne put s'empêcher de répliquer avec agressivité Draco face au regard insistant de Theo.

– Tu t'entends parler parfois ?

– Et alors ? C'est pas moi qui me laisse embrasser juste parce que l'autre veut », répliqua-t-il avec amertume, pensant faire mal à son ami.

Néanmoins, il n'en fut rien. Theo secoua simplement la tête, déçu, tandis que Blaise sortait du compartiment. Peu après, il sortit également, laissant Draco seul avec les jeunes filles qui le fixèrent avec déception pour certaines et colère pour d'autres. Ne désirant plus être face à de tels regards, l'héritier Malfoy préféra fuir l'espace. Il trouva refuge dans le compartiment où Crabbe et Goyle se trouvaient. Il ne répondit à aucune de leurs questions. Ces deux gorilles n'avaient pas besoin de savoir où il était ainsi que le reste de leur bande. Il se changea silencieusement, se repassant sans cesse la dispute. Il ne faisait même pas attention aux deux autres qui le pressèrent de se dépêcher puisque le train allait entrer en garde d'une seconde à l'autre.

* * *

Pendant que les demoiselles se changeaient silencieusement, Blaise cherchait Harry. À chaque accès qu'il voyait, il l'ouvrait pour jeter un œil à l'intérieur afin de le retrouver. Seuls des cris féminins, pour la plupart, le traitant de pervers-voyeur et des chaussures jetées en pleine figure lui ordonnaient de refermer immédiatement la porte. Il n'avait pas le temps pour ces stupidités. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien faire de voir les demoiselles en sous-vêtements ? C'est comme si elles étaient en maillot de bain. D'ailleurs, c'était un comble. Si elles étaient en petites tenues à dentelle, c'était la fin du monde. _A contrario_, si elles portaient des tenues de bain, ça passait sans aucun problème. Leur logique était totalement illogique.

Bon. D'accord. Il avouait. Se faire surprendre en petites tenues, alors qu'on n'avait pas choisi personnellement d'être vu ainsi, c'était extrêmement gênant. Et cela n'avantageait jamais personne en général. Surtout que ce genre de tenues était réservé à des évènements plus intimes. Au moins, en maillot de bain, on avait le choix de se montrer de la sorte, car on était soigné/épilé et tout le tintouin en même temps que l'entourage autour de nous. Mais passons. Il avait autre chose à faire que de mater des jeunes filles à moitié dénudées dont certaines étaient à peine prépubères.

Dans d'autres circonstances, il n'aurait pas dit non à jeter un petit coup d'œil aux corps bien formés des jeunes filles de son âge. Il se serait rincé l'œil avec joie néanmoins, le temps pressait. Le train allait bientôt arriver à destination. Il ne devait pas louper la rentrée scolaire. Une fois suffisait amplement. Au moment où il passa devant la porte des toilettes du dernier wagon, il entendit un léger reniflement. Pensant tout d'abord qu'il s'agissait certainement d'un première année attristé d'avoir dû quitter sa famille, il vérifia tout de même. Il frappa sur le battant puis attendit une réponse qui ne vint pas. Il insista mais toujours rien. Finalement, après cinq minutes d'attente, il tenta d'ouvrir la poignée de la porte qui céda facilement à sa grande surprise. Il l'ouvrit complètement pour tomber sur une vision qui lui serra le cœur.

Harry était recroquevillé sur la cuvette des toilettes, la tête entre ses bras qui serraient ses jambes contre lui. Du papier toilette usagé parsemait le sol tout autour de lui, signe que la dispute l'avait marqué plus que de raison. Doucement, pour ne pas l'effrayer, il referma la porte puis posa une main sur l'épaule du Gryffondor. À son contact, il le sentit sursauter. Avec lenteur, la tête ébouriffée se releva, laissant voir des yeux rouges et bouffis ainsi que des joues inondées de traces humides. Avec un sourire qui se voulait réconfortant, Blaise se saisit d'un morceau de papier, l'humidifia puis nettoya les pommettes. Il lui enleva ses lunettes afin de pouvoir terminer d'essuyer ses larmes, effaçant les derniers signes visibles de la tristesse. Quand il estima Harry être à peu près présentable, il jeta le papier usé, ainsi que tous les autres, dans la petite poubelle fixée sous le lavabo.

« Je ne voulais pas le frapper, déclara timidement Harry, baissant les yeux face au regard inquisiteur posé sur lui.

– Tu sais, pour un gringalet dans ton genre, tu as de la force, répondit simplement Blaise, surprenant le brun. Quand tu es parti, la trace de ta main sur sa joue se formait petit à petit, avoua-t-il comme s'il s'agissait d'un secret.

– Oh, fut la seule chose que le Gryffondor prononça, un petit sourire hésitant aux lèvres, ne sachant que répondre à ça.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura-t-il. J'ai beau être le meilleur ami de Draco, je sais qu'il peut agir comme un vrai… Comment tu as dit déjà ? feignit-il de chercher avant de poursuivre. « Connard ». Il peut être casse-pied, soupe au lait, etc. Enfin, tu vois le tableau, je pense que je n'ai pas besoin de faire un dessin, résuma Blaise en relevant le brun. En plus, il ne l'a pas volée celle-là. Il la méritait amplement. Et tu as eu le cran de lui en foutre une pour lui refermer son caquet, je vous tire mon chapeau, très cher, dit-il tout en retirant un couvre-chef imaginaire sous le rire léger de Harry. Bon, il est temps de se changer. On arrive dans moins de dix minutes », lui rappela Blaise.

Avec un signe de tête, ils se changèrent dans cet espace restreint. Un peu honteux de s'habiller devant le métis, Harry fit son maximum pour être prêt le plus rapidement possible. Il ne désirait pas être vu en tenue légère. Il avait trop honte de son corps bien trop chétif. Ce que comprit Blaise lorsqu'il lui tourna le dos, lui laissant ainsi plus d'intimité. Harry lui en fut reconnaissant puis termina d'enfiler son uniforme, finissant par sa cape. Il refit face au Serpentard qui revêtait aussi sa cape pour se prémunir du froid. Avant de sortir des toilettes, un détail sauta aux yeux du Gryffondor : la cravate de Blaise n'était pas faite. Curieux, il ne put s'empêcher de poser la question.

« Oh, c'est tout con mais je ne sais pas faire les nœuds de cravate. Habituellement, ce sont Pansy ou Millicent qui nous les font.

– Nous ? Et comment vous faites tous les matins ?

– Oui, Theo et Draco non plus ne sont pas doués. C'est un comble pour des Sang-Pur que de ne pas savoir nouer sa cravate, tu ne trouves pas ? plaisanta Blaise. On dérange ces chères demoiselles à chaque fois. Elles râlent un peu au début mais finissent toujours pas nous aider. Ce sont des anges.

– Je… Je peux le faire, si tu veux ? suggéra maladroitement Harry.

– Ah, vous voilà ! interrompit Theo qui venait d'ouvrir la porte en grand. Ça fait, je ne sais combien de temps que je vous cherche. La gare est en vue.

– Attends une minute, Harry allait faire mon nœud de cravate, déclara le métis. Il peut aussi faire le tien ? proposa-t-il en jetant un œil vers ledit Harry qui acquiesça.

– Tu sais les faire ? s'exclama Theo, surpris.

– Oui. Dans ma… famille moldue, je faisais ceux de mon oncle et de mon cousin. »

Heureux de ne pas devoir se mettre à la recherche de leurs amies de Serpentard, Theo et Blaise laissèrent leurs cravates aux mains d'un Harry nerveux. N'ayant pas l'habitude de faire les nœuds pour quidam, à part pour sa famille et lui-même, il trembla un peu. Tout au long de sa tâche, il leur expliqua comment faire. À la fin, il observa son œuvre puis donna son aval. Tous trois étaient fins prêts pour la rentrée. Content, Blaise ne put s'empêcher de prendre le Gryffondor dans ses bras. Au même instant, Pansy et Hermione arrivèrent pour assister à la scène.

« Pansy, ton ami détraqué sexuel prend mon meilleur ami dans ses bras.

– Quoi ? C'est juste une embrassade amicale. Il n'y a pas de quoi en faire un drame, se défendit Blaise, indigné face à de telles accusations infondées de la part d'Hermione et sous les ricanements à peine retenus de ses soi-disant amis.

– Ouais ben, si tu ne le lâches pas rapidement, je vais te mettre un amical coup de pied au cul. »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Ne désirant pas subir les foudres de la jeune fille, et tenant tout de même à son postérieur, il relâcha Harry. D'ailleurs, celui-ci était gêné d'avoir été secouru par son amie mais pas autant qu'en cet instant. Elle vérifiait s'il allait bien. Se comportant, une fois de plus, comme une mère et non comme une amie. Ce comportement ne l'en exaspéra que davantage. Il soupira, la laissant faire. Toutefois, il protesta lorsque les mains s'approchèrent de son abdomen. Il les délogea de là hâtivement et de manière inconsciente. De plus, Harry lui déconseilla de recommencer son manège avant de s'en aller, vite suivi par Hermione. Pendant ce temps, Pansy remarqua les nœuds faits de ses amis. Avec un regard moqueur, elle leur demanda s'ils étaient subitement devenus des surdoués.

« Ah, ah ! Très drôle Pansy ! ironisa le métis. C'est l'œuvre de Harry !

– Voilà pourquoi tu le prenais dans tes bras », en déduisit Pansy avant de sursauter – imperceptiblement – au son strident du sifflet du train, signe qu'ils étaient arrivés à bon port.

C'était le signal annonçant la fin des vacances d'été ainsi que de leur nouvelle petite bande à peine formée. Sans faire le moindre geste, ils écoutèrent le brouhaha des élèves descendant sur le quai de la gare de Pré-au-Lard. Tous les petits nouveaux appréhendaient la rentrée tandis que les plus anciens étaient, quant à eux, excités d'entamer une nouvelle année avec leurs camarades. Toutes les diatribes, émises par les jeunes sorciers, s'entremêlaient les unes aux autres, les empêchant de comprendre une parole convenable. Finalement, ils finirent par se dire qu'il était temps que chacun rejoigne sa maison respective.

« Bah, comme ça été dit hier, on pourra se revoir en cachette à Poudlard, leur rappela Blaise face au regard empli de tristesse et de larmes contenues de Harry. Hé, toi, dis donc, tu pleures souvent ces derniers temps, lui fit-il remarquer en passant sa main dans la tignasse brune, les ébouriffant plus encore.

– Même pas vrai, répliqua Harry alors qu'il délogeait la main du métis d'un geste. J'ai juste une poussière dans l'œil, mentit le Gryffondor, se frottant les yeux afin de sécher l'excédent d'eau salée accumulée à leurs coins.

– Tenace ta poussière alors, intervint gentiment Pansy. Mais comme l'a souligné Blaise, on peut toujours se voir à l'école, dans des cachettes où ni professeurs, ni élèves, ni portraits, ni fantômes, ni Miss Teigne et ni Rusard ne pourront nous trouver et encore moins nous voir.

– Un tel endroit existe-t-il vraiment ?

– On s'en charge, dirent en chœur les deux Gryffondor après s'être jetés un coup d'œil en une demande muette pour savoir s'ils allaient ou non leur révéler leur secret.

– Vous connaissez un lieu pareil ? s'étonna le métis.

– Non, pas encore, mais on va le trouver, faut pas s'inquiéter, rassura Hermione avec un tel aplomb qu'il était difficile de ne pas lui faire confiance.

– Ne me dites pas que vous allez vadrouiller partout dans les couloirs, à la recherche d'une classe vide, interrogea la Serpentard, suspicieuse.

– Non. Et même si on le faisait, nous avons les moyens pour éviter d'être en retenue, déclara Harry.

– Pas possible… Cette année, nous aurons le droit de savoir comment vous avez réussi à ne pas être découverts par toute l'école durant ces dernières années ? s'étonna Blaise, avide de découvrir leur secret.

– Qui sait ! » répondit énigmatiquement Harry avant d'être interrompu par la voix du professeur, intimant aux derniers élèves de quitter au plus vite le train.

Ils se lancèrent des coups d'œil complices avant de finalement s'en aller rejoindre leurs amis, sur un signe de main. Les deux Serpentard étaient impatients de les revoir à l'insu de tout le monde suite à la mystérieuse réponse et à l'attitude étrange des Gryffondor. Cette année promettait de belles surprises en perspective. Et aucun ne croyait pas si bien dire.

* * *

Comme Hermione était censée superviser les opérations avec tous les autres préfets, elle confia Pattenrond à son meilleur ami. Pauvre chat. Il fut quasiment abandonné par sa maîtresse au milieu de tout le tumulte habituel des élèves. Ce qu'il n'aimait pas le bruit. Il préférait être couché au coin du feu, à écouter le crépitement du bois se consumant sous les flammes. Ou être sur les genoux d'Hermione ou de Harry était également les meilleures places. Il était plus que tranquille et confortablement bien installé. Et si on le caressait derrière les oreilles, c'était le top. Mais si en plus, une main gratouillait la base de sa queue, c'était le summum de l'extase.

Le félin observa un peu la foule, à la recherche d'un visage familier. Cependant, difficile de reconnaître quoi que ce soit dans toute cette agitation. Sans compter sa petite taille qui n'aidait pas, loin de là. Même tenter de se frayer un chemin était difficile. Il avait bien trop peur de se faire écraser les pattes, voire même sa belle et longue queue touffue. Heureusement qu'il était dans les bras de Harry. Ce petit homme qu'il aimait beaucoup. Après l'attachement qu'il portait pour sa maîtresse, Harry venait en second. Il faisait son possible pour le protéger à Poudlard. À plusieurs reprises, il avait attaqué Miss Teigne pour qu'elle n'alerte pas Rusard. Il détestait quand l'un des deux jeunes était en retenue. Cela voulait dire être seul pour la soirée. Ce qu'il n'appréciait guère. Bâillant, il se pelotonna dans les bras du jeune homme, le laissant cherchant un endroit pour les abriter de la pluie.

Harry chercha un coin à l'abri de la pluie, qu'il trouva vite. Il avança avec peine entre les élèves pressés de quitter les lieux. Tenant d'une main sa lourde valise, la cage de sa chouette posée de façon précaire sur le dessus et le chat dans ses bras, il réussit, avec beaucoup de difficultés certes, à se réfugier sous le préau, en attendant que tout se calme un peu. Il posa ses affaires à côtés de lui, quant à Pattenrond, il restait cramponné à lui. Il tenta de replacer sa frange mouillée sur le côté, la décollant de son front. Peine perdue. Ses cheveux étaient trop imbibés d'eau. Soupirant, il jeta un œil mauvais au temps.

« C'est quoi ce déluge ? J'avais demandé forfait soleil pour la rentrée ! » pesta Harry tout en soupirant.

Soudainement, il sentit une présence derrière lui. Sur ses gardes, il se retourna, prêt à se défendre si besoin était. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il s'agissait en fait de Draco. Toujours en colère pour leur dispute, il se détourna de lui, l'ignorant royalement. Il ne voulait ni le voir, ni l'entendre, ni lui parler. Il ne désirait ne plus rien avoir à faire avec lui. Après tout ce qu'il avait osé lui dire, comment avait-il le culot de venir encore vers lui ? Il souhaitait juste qu'il disparaisse d'ici et qu'il le laisse tranquille.

Malheureusement, ses vœux ne furent pas exaucés. De toute façon, avec la chance qu'il avait, cela aurait été un miracle que ses souhaits se réalisent. Harry sentit plus qu'il ne vit que Draco se rapprochait de lui. Pourquoi avait-il eu la brillante – et stupide à la fois – idée de rester hors de vue ? Maintenant qu'il lui collait le dos, le blond pouvait lui parler aisément, sans craindre de se faire remarquer par tous leurs camarades. Cependant, Harry ne voulait vraiment pas lui adresser la parole alors il le fuyait avec une ferveur sans nom. Ce petit jeu dura à peine une minute lorsque le souffle chaud du Serpentard chuchota à son oreille. Contre son gré, son corps le trahit : un frissonnement parcourut tout son échine face à ce contact.

« Je l'ai bien méritée, la gifle. Alors désolé. Pardonne-moi pour ce que je t'ai dit.

– Idiot, je te déteste, t'es qu'un gros con, un veracrasse tout fripé et malodorant, un imbécile de première, un enfoiré, va crever en enfer, va te faire, va voir ailleurs si j'y suis stupide serpent, insulta Harry, désireux de lui faire mal comme il avait eu mal, mais sans grande conviction.

– On en reparlera une autre fois, quand on aura plus de temps », murmura Draco avant d'entendre son nom hélé au loin.

Se retenant de soupirer, il se pencha en tournant le visage du Gryffondor, qui n'opposa que peu de résistance, vers lui puis embrassa longuement le coin des lèvres avant de disparaître. Une fois encore, pour ne pas changer, son attitude bouleversa Harry. Ce stupide Serpentard jouait beaucoup trop avec lui. De plus, son cœur risquerait de lâcher à force de subir toutes ces montagnes russes. Un coup, il était tendre avec lui. La fois suivante, il lui crachait des mots blessants à la figure. À chaque fois que Draco était dans les parages, il ne savait plus sur quel pied danser. Ce blond était un paradoxe à lui seul.

Sentant ses joues chauffer, il gémit en tentant de trouver un trou de souris pour s'y cacher. Ce fut le miaulement de Pattenrond ainsi que le hululement d'Hedwige qui le ramenèrent sur terre. Il était temps de suivre le mouvement. Avec peine, il tira sa malle d'une main, la cage de sa chouette sous le bras et le chat perché sur ses épaules. Il offrait un piètre tableau ainsi. Mais que pouvait-il y faire ? Il n'avait pas trois bras. Il fallait bien se débrouiller d'une manière ou d'une autre. Le chemin fut long avec toutes ces charges qui lui pesaient. Par ailleurs, et même s'il aimait beaucoup le chat d'Hermione, si ce maudit félin n'arrêtait pas tout de suite de planter ses griffes dans sa peau, il le laisserait là.

« Je peux porter ton hibou, si tu veux », proposa Luna à Harry.

Il pestait tellement contre le chat qu'il fut surpris d'entendre la voix de la Serdaigle tout proche de lui. Il faillit même lâcher ce qu'il tenait en main. Avec un sourire, elle tendit les bras pour prendre la cage d'Hedwige pendant que Ginny décrochait Pattenrond de sur ses épaules. Elle dut s'y reprendre à trois fois avant d'y parvenir. Harry en était sûr : il allait avoir des marques. Ainsi délesté des animaux, il put continuer sa route avec les deux jeunes filles. Frissonnant face à la fraîcheur nocturne qui leur picotait le visage, ils avancèrent lentement pour éviter de se perdre dans la foule.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, Harry sentit l'odeur des pins qui bordaient le chemin du lac. Il regarda autour de lui à la recherche de l'imposante stature de Hagrid, tout en tendant l'oreille dans l'espoir d'entendre le traditionnel : Les première année, par ici… Les première année…

Mais l'appel ne vint pas. À sa place, une voix très différente, une voix de femme, sèche et énergique, lança :

« Les première année en rang par deux, s'il vous plaît ! Toutes les première année, en rang devant moi ! »

Une lanterne balança devant Harry et sa lueur éclaira le menton proéminent et la coupe de cheveux austère du professeur Gobe-Planche, la sorcière qui avait provisoirement remplacé Hagrid l'année précédente pour donner les cours de soins aux créatures magiques.

« Où est Hagrid ? demanda Harry à voix haute, sans même s'en rendre compte, tant il était surpris de ne pas le voir présent.

– Je ne sais pas, lui répondit Ginny, en suivant la direction du regard du brun. Mais on ferait bien de bouger, on bloque le passage.

– Ah, oui… »

Ils poursuivirent leur chemin, se faisant bousculer de toutes parts. Harry scrutait l'obscurité pour essayer de distinguer Hagrid. Il était forcément là, il y comptait bien – le revoir était l'une des choses que Harry avait attendues avec le plus d'impatience – alors pas question de ne pas le voir. Mais il n'y avait aucune trace de lui. Il dut l'admettre après plus de dix minutes à inspecter les environs.

_Il ne peut quand même pas avoir quitté Poudlard_, songea-t-il, tandis qu'il franchissait avec la foule des élèves la porte étroite qui donnait sur la route. _Peut-être qu'il a un rhume ou quelque chose comme ça…_

Il l'espérait sincèrement. Pour avoir plus d'informations à ce sujet, il chercha du regard Hermione pour lui demander ce qu'elle pensait de la réapparition du professeur Globe-Planche, mais elle ne se trouvait pas à proximité. Néanmoins, ses yeux accrochèrent ceux de Ron. Ils s'observèrent quelques instants avant que le rouquin ne soit emporté par Seamus et Dean. Harry se demandait comment cette année allait se passer suite à la dispute qu'ils avaient eue tous les trois, cet été. Allait-il faire comme s'ils n'existaient pas ? Ou au contraire, leur faire des misères ? Seul Merlin savait ce qu'il allait advenir. En attendant, il fallait quitter les lieux au plus vite.

Il se laissa donc entraîner sur la route obscure, luisante de pluie, devant la gare de Pré-au-Lard. Sur la chaussée s'alignaient une centaine de diligences sans chevaux, qui emmenaient traditionnellement les élèves jusqu'au château, à l'exception des première année. Harry y jeta un rapide coup d'œil, se tourna pour continuer à chercher Hermione du regard, puis fit soudain volte-face.

Cette fois, les diligences étaient attelées. Des créatures se tenaient entre leurs brancards. Si Harry avait dû leur donner un nom, sans doute les aurait-il appelées des chevaux mais elles avaient aussi quelque chose de reptilien. On aurait dit qu'elles étaient dépourvues de toute chair. Leur pelage noir collait à leur squelette dont on voyait chaque os se dessiner. Leurs têtes rappelaient celles des dragons et leurs yeux blancs sans pupille avaient un regard fixe et vide. Elles étaient également dotées d'une paire d'ailes à la hauteur du garrot, de grandes ailes noires à la surface lisse comme du cuir, qui auraient pu appartenir à des chauves-souris géantes. Immobiles et silencieuses dans l'obscurité, les créatures paraissaient sinistres, effrayantes. Harry ne comprit pas pourquoi on avait attelé ces horribles chevaux aux diligences alors qu'elles étaient parfaitement capables de se mouvoir toutes seules.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda la voix d'Hermione, juste derrière lui, le surprenant.

– Heu…, il se tourna vers Hermione, délaissant ces créatures, trop impatient de parler de Hagrid. À ton avis, où est…

– Hagrid ? Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle, d'une voix inquiète. J'espère qu'il va bien… »

Un peu plus loin, ils virent Draco, suivi d'une petite bande composée de Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, Blaise, Millicent et Theo, qui se frayait un chemin vers une diligence. Un à un, ils montèrent à l'intérieur, se mettant à l'abri de la pluie. Theo resta quelques secondes supplémentaires, faisant face aux chevaux ailés avant de suivre ses amis. Quand ils furent tous entrés dans l'habitacle, le blond vit les yeux verts de Harry l'observer. Levant juste un sourcil, un petit sourire au coin à peine perceptible, il referma la porte puis le carrosse s'en alla. Le Gryffondor dut se résoudre à reporter son attention sur son amie qui le secouait.

« Où est Pattenrond ? demanda-t-elle quand elle eut enfin l'attention du brun.

– C'est Ginny qui l'a. D'ailleurs, la voilà…, dit-il lorsqu'il vit ladite Ginny ainsi que Luna émerger de la foule en serrant contre elles un chat qui ne cessait de se tortiller, et une chouette un peu effrayée et impatiente de fuir toute cette agitation.

– Merci, dit Hermione qui reprit son chat adoré. Venez, on va essayer de trouver une diligence avant que tout soit plein… »

Elle partit sans même attendre de réponse. Pendant ce temps-là, Harry essaya tant bien que mal de calmer Hedwige mais cela ne servit à rien. Elle refusait d'écouter son maître qui tentait de la rassurer. Elle désirait juste rejoindre ses compères, dans un lieu plus serein et moins humide. Elle fit savoir son mécontentement en pinçant le doigt que le brun avait passé à travers les barreaux. Doigt qui fut vite retiré avec une plainte en prime. Elle n'avait pas pincé trop fort pour lui faire mal mais pas assez doucement non plus, pour bien se faire comprendre. Malgré tout, elle aimait son petit maître. Elle n'avait aucune raison de lui faire du mal intentionnellement. Tout ce à quoi elle aspirait en cet instant était un peu de sérénité et retrouver toutes ses congénères plus vues depuis deux mois. Elle entendit le soupir de résignation de son maître ainsi que des voix se mélangeant les unes les autres. Parmi elles, celle de Harry posa une question.

« Ginny, à ton avis, c'est quoi, ces choses ? » lui demanda-t-il en montrant d'un signe de tête les horribles chevaux.

Tout autour d'eux, les élèves continuaient d'affluer. Parfois ils se bousculaient car trop pressés de fuir la pluie ou parce que les estomacs grondaient d'impatience face au festin qui les attendait sur les tables de Poudlard.

« Quelles choses ?

– Ces chevaux…

– Heu… Je suis perdue là… Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? demanda Ginny, inquiète quant à la santé mentale de son ami.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces espèces de chevaux ? répéta Harry tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers Hermione qui avait déjà pris place.

– Quelles espèces de chevaux ?

– Ceux qui tirent la diligence ! » s'impatienta-t-il, détestant faire le perroquet.

Ils étaient à moins de trois mètres de celui qui se trouvait le plus près d'eux. La créature les fixait de ses yeux vides et blancs mais Ginny paraissait perplexe.

« Mais… De quoi tu parles ?

– Je parle de… Tiens, regarde ! »

Harry attrapa Ginny par le bras et la fit pivoter pour la mettre face à face avec le cheval ailé. Elle regarda un instant puis se tourne vers son ami.

« Et qu'est-ce que je suis censée voir ?

– Le... Là, entre les brancards ! Attelé à la diligence ! Devant ton nez…

– Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ? Ton visage est rouge, tu es sûr que tu n'es pas fiévreux ? s'inquiéta-t-elle en posant une main sur le front afin de jauger la température de son ami.

– Raaah, je vais bien, répliqua-t-il en chassant la main de la jeune fille. _Pas la peine de lui dire que c'est la faute de Draco si je suis __tout rouge._ Tu ne vois pas les chevaux ? » insista-t-il pour la énième fois en les pointant du doigt, cette fois-ci.

Toutefois, voyant l'air toujours ahuri peint sur le visage de Ginny, une étrange pensée vint alors à son esprit.

« Tu… Tu ne les vois pas ?

– Voir quoi à la fin ?! soupira Ginny, exaspérée de ne pas comprendre où il souhaitait en venir.

– Tu ne vois par les créatures qui tirent les diligences ?

– Hein ? Il y a rien. »

Harry n'y comprenait plus rien. Il posa son regard sur les créatures. Le cheval était là, devant lui, bien réel, son pelage luisant dans la faible lumière que diffusaient les fenêtres de la gare, des panaches de vapeur s'élevant de ses naseaux dans l'air frais de la nuit. Pourtant, à moins que Ginny ne se soit moquée de lui – et dans ce cas, la plaisanterie aurait été douteuse – elle ne le voyait pas du tout.

« Bon, on monte ? Il commence à faire froid, dit Ginny, incertaine et tremblante, en regardant Harry d'un air soucieux.

– Oui, oui. Allons-y…

– Ne t'en fais pas, dit une voix rêveuse à ses côtés après que Ginny eut disparu dans les profondeurs obscures de la diligence. Tu n'es pas en train de devenir fou, moi aussi, je les vois.

– C'est vrai ? » s'exclama-t-il d'un air éperdu en se tournant vers Luna.

Il distinguait dans ses grands yeux argentés le reflet des chevaux aux ailes de chauves-souris.

« Oh, oui, répondit-elle. Je les ai vus dès le premier jour où je suis venue ici. Ce sont toujours eux qui tirent les diligences. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu es aussi sain d'esprit que moi. »

Avec un faible sourire, elle monta à la suite de Ginny dans le carrosse d'où s'exhalait une odeur de moisi. Sans être rassuré le moins du monde, Harry la suivit. Il ne voulait pas révéler aux autres que Luna et lui partageaient la même hallucination, si toutefois c'en était une. Il ne parla donc plus des chevaux et s'assit à l'intérieur de la diligence dont il claqua la portière derrière lui. D'un air dégoûté face à l'odeur de l'intérieur, il se retint avec peine de vomir le peu que contenait son estomac. Il fit également son possible pour ne pas montrer son malaise aux autres. Malgré ce léger désagrément, il ne put s'empêcher cependant de regarder les silhouettes des chevaux qu'il voyait bouger par la fenêtre.

Durant le trajet, ils reparlèrent de l'absence de Hagrid. Quand Luna souleva l'opinion peu flatteuse des Serdaigle sur ses cours, soit qu'ils relevaient de la plaisanterie, le silence se fit tandis que la diligence s'ébranlait dans un grincement de roue. Bringuebalant dans un bruit de ferraille, le convoi des carrosses remonta la route en direction du château. Lorsqu'ils franchirent le portail de l'enceinte de Poudlard, Harry jeta un œil vers la cabane de Hagrid, près de la Forêt interdite, afin de vérifier si les lumières étaient allumées. Mais le parc était plongé dans une obscurité totale. Déçu, il attendit d'atteindre l'entrée de Poudlard.

Les fiacres s'arrêtèrent dans un cliquetis métallique devant les marches de pierre qui menaient à la double porte de chêne de l'entrée. Harry fut le premier à descendre et heureusement, car il n'aurait pas pu supporter d'être une minute de plus dans l'habitacle du carrosse. Il scruta à nouveau le parc, à la recherche d'une lumière prouvant la présence de Hagrid mais rien. À contrecœur, il se tourna vers les étranges créatures squelettiques, immobiles et muettes dans la fraîcheur nocturne, leurs yeux blancs luisant d'un regard vide. Frissonnant face à cette vision, il suivit ses amies. Durant le trajet les menant à leur table, il discuta avec Hermione.

Dès qu'ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle où aurait lieu le festin du début d'année, leurs regards se posèrent à la table professorale, dressée à l'extrémité de la salle, à la recherche du demi-géant. Une fois encore, aucune trace. De plus, Harry voyait des têtes se pencher les unes vers les autres en chuchotant sur son passage. Il serra les dents et fit mine de ne rien remarquer ou de ne pas s'en soucier. Il avait d'autres préoccupations plus importantes. Alors que Luna rejoignait sa table, Ginny, Hermione et Harry s'asseyaient à la leur. Le brun était toujours soucieux quant à l'absence de Hagrid.

« Il n'est pas là, fit remarquer Harry, un regard inquiet vers les professeurs. Il ne peut quand même pas être parti définitivement, demanda-t-il, un peu anxieux, en posant ses yeux verts troublés sur sa meilleure amie.

– Bien sûr que non, dit-elle d'un ton convaincu.

– Il est peut-être… blessé ou je ne sais quoi ? insista Harry, mal à l'aise.

– Non, répliqua-t-elle aussitôt. On l'aurait su quand… Enfin, tu sais quand, s'exprima-t-elle en restant discrète sur le lieu de leurs vacances devant les oreilles indiscrètes.

– Mais alors, où peut-il bien être ?

– Peut-être qu'il n'est pas encore rentré. De sa… mission… ce qu'il devait faire pendant l'été pour Dumbledore, murmura Hermione à voix très basse pour le rassurer et éviter que les autres ne les entendent.

– Oui… ça doit être ça », admit-il, sans être rassuré pour autant.

Malgré tout, Hermione se mordit la lèvre face à l'inquiétude plus que visible de son ami. Elle savait le lien qui attachait Harry et Hagrid. Le garde-chasse l'avait sorti de l'enfer où il vivait avec sa famille moldue. Le brun avait découvert une partie du monde magique en compagnie du demi-géant. Pas étonnant qu'il s'inquiète. Elle comprenait très bien l'anxiété – mais pas la panique qui commençait à poindre – qui l'animait. Elle se mit alors à observer la table des professeurs comme dans l'espoir d'y découvrir une autre explication satisfaisante à l'absence de Hagrid pour le rassurer. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle découvrit une personne inconnue.

« Qui c'est, ça ? » demanda-t-elle brusquement en montrant le milieu de la table.

Harry suivit son regard. Il vit d'abord Dumbledore, vêtu d'une robe pourpre parsemée d'étoiles argentées et coiffé d'un chapeau assorti. Il était assis au centre de la grande table, dans son fauteuil d'or au dossier haut, la tête penchée vers sa voisine qui lui parlait à l'oreille : elle était trapue, avec des cheveux courts et bouclés d'une teinte châtain clair dans lesquels elle avait glissé un horrible bandeau rose, genre _Alice aux pays des merveilles_, assorti à son cardigan de laine pelucheuse, également rose, qu'elle portait par-dessus sa robe. Lorsqu'elle se tourna pour boire à sa coupe, Harry reconnut avec horreur la tête de crapaud blafarde et les deux gros yeux soulignés de cernes.

« Mais qu'est-ce que… Oh la pétasse ! » s'exclama Harry à voix basse, surprenant ses amis face à son langage, sans qu'ils ne comprennent le pourquoi de cette soudaine montée de colère face à, probablement, ce nouveau professeur alors que l'année venait à peine d'être entamée.

* * *

Hello à tous ! Et oui, vous ne rêvez pas, et ce n'est pas une hallucination de nouvelle année avec la consommation de champagne, me revoilà :) Je sais, cela fait un moment que je n'ai rien publié. Par ailleurs, je vous annonce qu'il y aura une publication mensuelle. J'ai avancé mon histoire donc je peux au moins vous mettre en ligne un chapitre par mois en attendant que je la termine ^^ Et aussi, j'ai trouvé une nouvelle correctrice (Oui, je sais, je les use les unes après les autres XD) qui me corrige à partir de mnt :D

Alors j'espère que le mode de publication vous contentera pour l'instant ? Je fais tout pour terminer au plus vite ma fic. Mais entre mes cours (qu'il faut que je rattrape car j'ai joué ma feignasse ^^') et mon job d'étudiant, je peine à trouver un équilibre. Cependant, j'écris une partie de mes chapitres durant mes cours et trajets pour me rendre en classe, ce qui fait que j'ai au moins la version papier de prêt et qu'il faut juste réécrire :3 Donc, pour me faire pardonner, voici la suite tant attendue.

Avant de vous abandonner, je mettrais sur mon profil les dates de mes futures publications. J'ai également un nouveau site dont le lien se trouve sur mon profil pour que vous sachiez un peu où j'en suis avec mes histoires. D'ailleurs, en cherchant, vous saurez sur quel chapitre je suis dans l'écriture ^^

À tout bientôt,

Sabou


	23. Chapter 23

**Auteur :** ben l'auteur de cette histoire, c'est moi, Sabou \\*o*/

**Correcteur :** Harley (chapitre 22 à ?)

**Avertissement :** cette histoire contient des relations homosexuelles, c'est-à-dire qu'il y aura des relations entre hommes ainsi que des relations entre femmes. Si cela vous dégoûte, vous pouvez revenir en arrière et choisir une autre histoire. Sinon, il y a une petite croix rouge en haut, à droite de votre écran pour fermer la page. Je ne vous en voudrais pas puisque comme on dit, chacun ses goûts et ses couleurs, et qu'il faut de tout pour faire un monde ;-) Et il y aura aussi du M-preg ce qui signifie une grossesse masculine *o*

**Disclamer :** à ce qu'il paraît, faut le faire et donc, je ne peux y échapper. Juste prévenir que tous les personnages de Harry Potter ainsi que les lieux ne sont pas les miens mais qu'ils appartiennent à l'auteur J.K. Rowling et ce, malgré les nombreuses négociations que nous avons eues pour que je puisse les prendre pour moi et qui se sont soldées par des échecs. Même si la plupart des personnages et des lieux lui appartiennent, j'en ai quelques-uns qui sont les miens dont les enfants de nos héros du monde sorcier ainsi que le lieu où ils vivent leur vie pleinement (pour certains), sans oublier deux ou trois personnages qui aideront à faire avancer l'histoire de nos protagonistes ^^

**Genre :** romance, famille, …

**Rating :** M pour les lemon qu'il y aura *w*

**Pairing :** en principal, Drarry, il y aura d'autres couples également (mais c'est une surprise donc pchuteuh :3) et OOC.

**Résumé :** Comment faire lorsque l'on devient parent alors qu'on est soi-même encore un adolescent ? Alors que notre éducation n'est pas encore terminée et qu'il faut faire celle de son enfant ? Comment notre entourage réagit face à cela ? Comment concilier notre vie d'ado à celle de parent ? Telles sont les questions que tout jeune se pose lorsqu'il se trouve dans ce genre de situation et qu'il faut y faire face sans possibilité de retour en arrière. C'est ce que nos héros vont découvrir…

**Note de l'auteur :** Je remercie **stormtrooper2**, **Miss** **Homme** **Enceinte** **2**, **aude33** et **MisiaNat** pour vos reviews :)Et comme je le fais habituellement pour les non-logués, j'ai répondu aux vôtres sur mon blog dont l'adresse se trouve sur mon profil ^^ Je ne suis toujours pas atteinte d'amnésie donc je n'oublie pas non plus toutes les personnes qui ont mis mon histoire en follow et en favoris :D Je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps, on se retrouve en bas ^^

_**/ !\ Attention, chapitre non corrigé. Je changerais de chapitre une fois qu'il sera corrigé. / !\**_

* * *

_**Est-ce que tu regrettes ?**_

_**Chapitre 23 : Rentrée Scolaire, Partie II**_

_Je ne comprends plus le comportement de Draco. Un jour, il est sympa. Le jour suivant, c'est un con. Et pourquoi était-il obligé de dire toutes ces choses devant tout le monde ? J'espère que personne n'a rien compris. Le pire, il s'est énervé juste parce que j'étais assis sur les genoux de Blaise… Il n'y a pas de quoi en faire une affaire d'État tout de même. Et après ça, il vient vers moi, la bouche en cœur, pour me demander pardon… Ouais ben, j'aurais mieux fait de ne pas lui pardonner. Rien que de penser à la façon dont il m'a embrassé… Mon cœur s'emballe encore… Raaah, c'est rageant. Je ne sais plus comment me comporter avec lui… Pis c'était quoi ces horribles chevaux ? On aurait dit que ces bêtes sortaient tout droit des enfers. Brrr, j'en ai encore froid dans le dos rien que d'y penser… Oh, Hermione me parle… Qu'est-ce qu'elle me dit ?... Attends… Voyons voir… Quoi, mais ?... Comment est-ce possible ? Comment ce sale crapaud rose peut être ici ? Et pourquoi elle est là, d'abord ? Cette vieille peau de vache… Connasse !..._

Les têtes étaient tournées vers Harry. Ils étaient désireux de savoir pourquoi celui-ci insultait une personne inconnue. Néanmoins, aucune réponse ne leur vint malgré la demande muette que tous lui envoyaient. Il était bien trop centré sur cette femme que pour faire attention à eux. Ayant assez d'être transparente, Hermione lui pinça le bras. Cela eut le mérite de le faire réagir. Il porta toute son attention sur sa meilleure amie.

« Ouaïeuh !... Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Ça fait mal, se plaignit-il en se massant la zone endolorie.

\- Pour que tu reviennes parmi nous et que tu puisses nous répondre concernant cette bonne femme dont tu as l'air de la connaître, dit-elle, faisant fi de la plainte.

\- C'est cette bonne femme, Dolores Umbridge !

\- Qui ?

\- Elle était au tribunal, elle travaille avec Fudge !

\- Joli cardigan, remarqua Ginny avec un sourire narquois.

\- Elle travaille avec Fudge ? répéta Hermione en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici alors ?

\- Je ne sais pas…, avoua Harry.

\- Non, marmonna-t-elle, les yeux plissés, scrutant la table des professeurs. Non, sûrement pas… »

Harry ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle voulait dire par là mais il ne posa davantage de questions. Son attention fut attirée par le professeur Gobe-Planche qui venait d'apparaître derrière la longue table. Elle se fraya un chemin jusqu'à son extrémité et s'assit à la place qui aurait dû revenir à Hagrid. Ce qui signifiait que les premières années devaient avoir traversé le lac et être arrivés au château. En effet, quelques secondes plus tard, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent et une longue file de nouveaux entra derrière le professeur McGonagall. Celle-ci portait un tabouret sur lequel était posé un antique chapeau de sorcier raccommodé de toutes parts, avec une large déchirure tout près du bord.

La rumeur des conversations cessa et les premières années s'alignèrent devant la table des professeurs, face aux autres élèves. Le professeur de Métamorphose plaça soigneusement le tabouret devant eux puis fit un pas en arrière. La lumière des chandelles éclairait les visages au teint pâle des nouveaux. Un jeune garçon, au milieu de la file, tremblait de tous ses membres. Harry eut le fugace souvenir de sa propre terreur lorsqu'il s'était trouvé à cette même place, dans l'attente du mystérieux examen qui déterminerait à quelle maison il allait appartenir. L'école tout entière attendit en retenant son souffle. La déchirure qui traversait l'étoffe, juste au-dessus du bord, s'ouvrit alors largement et le Choixpeau magique chanta sa chanson :

_Aux temps anciens lorsque j'étais tout neuf  
Et que Poudlard sortait à pein' de l'œuf  
Les fondateurs de notre noble école  
De l'unité avaient fait leur symbole_

_Rassemblés par la même passion_  
_Ils avaient tous les quatre l'ambition_  
_De répandre leur savoir à la ronde_  
_Dans l'école la plus belle du monde_

_« Ensemble bâtissons et instruisons ! »_  
_Décidèrent les quatre compagnons_  
_Sans jamais se douter qu'un jour viendrait_  
_Où la destinée les séparerait._

_Toujours amis à la vie à la mort_  
_Tels étaient Serpentard et Gryffondor_  
_Toujours amies jusqu'à leur dernier souffle_  
_Tell's étaient aussi Serdaigle et Poufsouffle._

_Comment alors peut-on s'imaginer_  
_Que pareille amitié vienne à sombrer ?_  
_J'en fus témoin et je peux de mémoire_  
_Vous raconter la très pénible histoire._

_Serpentard disait : « Il faut enseigner_  
_Aux descendants des plus nobles lignées »_  
_Serdaigle disait : « Donnons la culture_  
_À ceux qui ont l'intelligence sûre »_

_Gryffondor disait : « Tout apprentissage_  
_Ira d'abord aux enfants du courage »_  
_Poufsouffle disait : « Je veux l'équité_  
_Tous mes élèv's sont à égalité. »_

_Lorsqu'apparur'nt ces quelques divergences_  
_Elles n'eur'nt d'abord aucune conséquence_  
_Car chacun ayant sa propre maison_  
_Pouvait enseigner à sa façon_

_Et choisir des disciples à sa mesure._  
_Ainsi Serpentard voulait un sang pur_  
_Chez les sorciers de son académie_  
_Et qu'ils aient comme lui ruse et rouerie._

_Seuls les esprits parmi les plus sagaces_  
_Pouvaient de Serdaigle entrer dans la classe_  
_Tandis que les plus brav's des tromp'-la-mort_  
_Allaient tous chez le hardi Gryffondor._

_La bonn' Poufsouff' prenait ceux qui restaient_  
_Pour leur enseigner tout ce qu'ell' savait._  
_Ainsi les maisons et leurs fondateurs_  
_Connurent de l'amitié la valeur._

_Poudlard vécut alors en harmonie_  
_De longues années libres de soucis._  
_Mais parmi nous la discorde grandit_  
_Nourrie de nos peurs et de nos folies._

_Les maisons qui comme quatre piliers_  
_Soutenaient notre école et ses alliés_  
_S'opposèrent bientôt à grand fracas_  
_Chacune voulant imposer sa loi._

_Il fut un temps où l'école parut_  
_Tout près de sa fin, à jamais perdue._  
_Ce n'étaient partout que duels et conflits_  
_Les amis dressés contre les amis_

_Si bien qu'un matin le vieux Serpentard_  
_Estima venue l'heur' de son départ._  
_Et bien que l'on vît cesser les combats_  
_Il laissait nos cœurs en grand désarroi._

_Et depuis que les quatre fondateurs_  
_Furent réduits à trois pour leur malheur_  
_Jamais plus les maisons ne fur'nt unies_  
_Comme ell's l'étaient au début de leur vie._

_Maintenant le Choixpeau magique est là_  
_Et vous connaissez tous le résultat :_  
_Je vous répartis dans les quatr' maisons_  
_Puisque l'on m'a confié cette mission._

_Mais cette année je vais en dir' plus long_  
_Ouvrez bien vos oreilles à ma chanson :_  
_Bien que condamné à vous séparer_  
_Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de douter_

_Il me faut accomplir ma destinée_  
_Qui est de vous répartir chaque année_  
_Mais je crains que ce devoir aujourd'hui_  
_N'entraîne cette fin qui m'horrifie_

_Voyez les dangers, lisez les présages_  
_Que nous montrent l'histoire et ses ravages_  
_Car Poudlard est en grand péril_  
_Devant des forces puissantes et hostiles_

_Et nous devons tous nous unir en elle_  
_Pour échapper à la chute mortelle_  
_Soyez avertis et prenez conscience_  
_La répartition maintenant commence._

Le chapeau redevint immobile et la salle éclata en applaudissements. Cependant, et aussi loin que Harry se souvienne, c'était la première fois que des murmures et des marmonnements divers accompagnaient l'acclamation. D'un bout à l'autre de la Grande Salle, les élèves échangeaient des commentaires avec leurs voisins et Harry, qui continuaient d'applaudir discrètement, savait très bien de quoi ils parlaient. C'était étrange. Ordinairement, le Choixpeau énonçait les différentes qualités que chacune des maisons de Poudlard exigeaient de ses élèves. Il précisait également le rôle que lui-même jouait dans leur répartition. Et autant qu'il sache, il ne l'avait jamais entendu prodiguer des conseils à l'école. Il ne put aller plus loin dans ses pensées car Hermione l'interrompit avec une question, faisant écho à ses pensées, et qui l'intrigua.

« Je me demande s'il a jamais donné de tels avertissements dans le passé, dit-elle, légèrement inquiète.

\- Oh si, répondit Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête, qui savait de quoi il parlait. Il se pencha vers Hermione en traversant Neville qui fit une grimace : il était très inconfortable d'avoir un fantôme en travers du corps. Le Choixpeau estime qu'il est de son devoir de donner des avertissements à l'école lorsqu'il pense que la situation l'exige… »

Il ne put continuer puisque le professeur McGonagall attendait que le silence se fasse dans la Grande Salle afin de commence à lire sa liste de première année. Toutefois, elle ne put le faire et afin d'obtenir ce qu'elle souhaitait, elle jetait des regards aussi pénétrants qu'une brûlure à tous les élèves qui ne cessaient de chuchoter. Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête posa sur ses lèvres un index transparent et se redressa sagement. Aussitôt, tous les chuchotements se turent. Après avoir balayé chacune des tables d'un dernier regard sévère, elle put démarrer la cérémonie. Elle baissa les yeux sur son long morceau de parchemin puis appela le premier nom.

Le premier élève à être appelé fut un jeune garçon terrifié qui s'avança d'un pas trébuchant. Arrivé devant le tabouret, il coiffa le Choixpeau magique qui lui serait tombé jusqu'aux épaules s'il n'avait pas été retenu par ses oreilles proéminentes. Le Choixpeau réfléchit un instant puis sa déchirure en forme de bouche énonça Gryffondor. Suite à cette annonce d'un nouvel élève dans leur maison, les applaudissements furent bruyants à la table des rouges et ors. Tandis que tous félicitaient le jeune sorcier, celui-ci venait juste de s'asseoir à leur table d'un pas chancelant en ayant l'air de vouloir disparaître à travers le plancher pour ne plus jamais subir le moindre regard.

Peu à peu, la longue file des premières années diminua. Dans les moments de silence, entre deux décisions du Choixpeau, Harry entendait l'estomac de certains gronder bruyamment. Enfin, quand la dernière élève fut envoyée à Poufsouffle, le professeur de Métamorphose remporta le Choixpeau et son tabouret hors de la Grande Salle tandis que le professeur Dumbledore se levait pour les accueillir au festin qui marquait le début du trimestre.

« À ceux qui sont ici pour la première fois, je vous souhaite la bienvenue, déclara-t-il d'une voix claironnante, les bras écartés et le visage illuminé d'un sourire rayonnant. Et à nos anciens : bon retour parmi nous ! Il y a un temps pour les discours et justement, ce temps n'est pas encore venu. Alors, bon appétit ! »

Un éclat de rire appréciateur et une salve d'applaudissements saluèrent ses paroles. Dumbledore se rassit et rejeta sa longue barbe par-dessus son épaule pour éviter qu'elle ne tombe dans son assiette. Car, à présent, des plats innombrables avaient surgi de nulle part et les cinq longues tables croulaient sous les rôtis, les pâtés, les panachées de légumes, le pain, les sauces et les bonbonnes de jus de citrouille et autre. Chacun se servait à sa guise, empilant la nourriture dans les assiettes et remplissant les verres vides par les différentes boissons proposées. Tout cela dans un brouhaha complet où chacun racontait son été à ses amis.

Dans tout ce tumulte, Harry regardait les plats, se demandant ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir prendre. Lorsqu'il se saisit d'une louche pour prendre des pommes de terre sautées, il suspendit son geste. Sa main trembla légèrement au-dessus du plat. Là, il sut. Il sut qu'il ne pourrait finalement rien avaler. Il reposa donc l'ustensile puis repoussa son assiette. Il dut se concentrer au maximum pour se retenir de vomir sur la table. Son petit manège, cependant, n'échappa pas à sa meilleure amie. Lui qui espérait que personne n'ait vu son hésitation face au repas.

« Tu ne manges pas ?

\- Non. J'ai l'estomac tout barbouillé à cause du trajet en train, répondit Harry.

\- Tu devrais manger, ce n'est pas bon de sauter un repas, répliqua Hermione, inquiète.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais prendre du pain avec du fromage ainsi que des fruits pour manger plus tard, la rassura-t-il, espérant qu'elle le croit et le laisse tranquille.

\- Si tu le dis. Mais je ne te laisserais pas sortir de table sans que tu aies pris de quoi te nourrir, le prévint-elle, sérieuse.

\- Oui maman ! » ironisa Harry dans un soupir.

Il aimait son amie mais pas lorsqu'elle se comportait de cette manière. Face à la réponse, elle roula des yeux sans toutefois faire de commentaire. Elle savait très bien qu'il ne disait pas cela à mal. Et elle comprenait qu'il lui dise ça au vu de son attitude très mère-poule. Néanmoins, que pouvait-elle bien y faire ? Lors de ces quatre dernières années, ils avaient vécu des aventures aussi dangereuses qu'extraordinaires. Sans oublier la mésaventure survenue durant les explosions sur le Chemin de Traverse, cet été. Harry était vraiment un aimant à problèmes. Voilà donc les preuves qui faisaient qu'elle puisse autant s'inquiéter pour lui. Parfois, elle avait l'impression qu'elle reprenait le rôle de Molly Weasley et cela la faisait rire. En tous les cas, elle se rappela de ce que le fantôme de Gryffondor avait commencé avant l'interruption du Directeur.

« Que disiez-vous avant la Répartition ? demanda-t-elle à l'esprit. Au sujet des avertissements donnés par le Choixpeau ?

\- Ah oui, répondit Nick, apparemment content d'avoir un prétexte pour se détourner des élèves se goinfrant, avec un enthousiasme proche de l'indécence pour certains. Oui, j'ai déjà entendu le Choixpeau proférer des mises en garde à plusieurs reprises. C'était toujours à des moments où il sentait venir des périodes de grand péril pour l'école. Et, bien sûr, il conseille toujours la même chose : rester unis pour être plus forts.

\- Comment un chapeau peut-il savoir quand l'école est en danger ? demanda Harry, intéressé par la discussion.

\- Je l'ignore, dit le fantôme. Mais comme il passe son temps dans le bureau de Dumbledore, on peut imaginer qu'il entend parfois des choses.

\- Et il veut que toutes les maisons soient amies ? intervint Neville en jetant un coup d'œil à la table des Serpentard où Draco tenait salon. Il peut toujours rêver.

\- Vous ne devriez pas adopter une telle attitude, répliqua Nick d'un air réprobateur. La coopération dans la paix, voilà la clé de tout. Nous autres, les fantômes, bien que nous appartenions à des maisons différentes, savons maintenir des liens d'amitié. En dépit de la rivalité entre Gryffondor et Serpentard, je ne songerais jamais à me disputer avec le Baron Sanglant.

\- Ça, c'est parce qu'il vous fait une peur bleue, dit Ginny.

\- Peur ? s'exclama Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête qui paraissait profondément offensé. J'ose espérer que moi, Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, ne me suis jamais rendu coupable de couardise ! Le noble sang coule dans mes veines…

\- Quel sang ? s'étonna Ginny. Vous n'avez sûrement plus de…

\- C'est une façon de parler ! l'interrompit Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête, si exaspéré à présent que sa tête oscillait dangereusement sur son cou en partie tranché. Les plaisirs de la table ont beau m'être refusés, je n'en conserve pas moins le droit d'employer le vocabulaire qui me convient ! Mais je suis habitué à entendre les élèves se moquer de moi sous le prétexte que je suis mort, croyez-le bien !

\- Nick, elle ne se moquait pas de vous ! assura Hermione en jetant un regard furieux à Ginny.

\- …, »elle ne put confirmer ce que son amie venait de dire puisqu'elle avait la bouche remplie de nourriture, et sa mère n'avait cessé de lui rabâcher depuis sa naissance qu'il ne fallait pas parler la bouche pleine.

Alors elle secoua simplement la tête en guise de réponse. Cette attitude, cependant, lui desservie car Nick ne sembla pas considérer cela comme des excuses appropriées. S'élevant dans les airs, il redressa son chapeau entre les frères Crivey, Colin et Dennis.

« Bravo, bien joué, répliqua Hermione, agacée.

\- Je suis désolée. Je ne vais pas commencer à parler alors que j'ai la bouche pleine, » se défendit Ginny.

Finalement, Hermione abandonna l'idée de lui exposer son point de vue. Elle lança un regard vers Harry, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle le surveillait. Il n'avait donc plus le choix : il prit deux tranches de pain ainsi que des morceaux de fromages et se saisit de quelques fruits. Il mit le tout dans une serviette en papier, à côté de son assiette vide. Il reporta son attention sur Hermione, voir si elle paraissait satisfaite de ce qu'il avait pris. Il fut content de constater que c'était le cas. Il n'aurait pas à l'entendre énoncer ses inquiétudes tout le restant de la soirée. Tout ce qu'il put faire pour le moment, ce fut d'attendre patiemment que tout le monde termine son repas. Avant que le Directeur ne fasse son habituel discours de début d'année.

Lorsque tous les élèves eurent fini de dîner et que le niveau sonore des conversations recommença à monter, Dumbledore se leva à nouveau. Tous s'interrompirent aussitôt et les têtes se tournèrent vers lui. Ce fut à cet instant, après que Harry ait dû attendre pratiquement une heure, que la fatigue lui pesa lourd sur ses épaules. Il espérait que l'élocution traditionnelle soit courte. Il ne rêvait que de son lit à baldaquin qui l'attendait là-haut, merveilleusement doux et tiède. Il se battit contre cette somnolence dès que le Directeur ouvrit la bouche.

« À présent que nous sommes tous occupés à digérer un autre de nos somptueux festins, je vous demande de m'accorder quelques instant d'attention afin que je puisse vous donner les traditionnelles recommandations de début d'année, déclara Dumbledore. Les nouveaux doivent savoir que la forêt située dans le parc est interdite d'accès. Il ne serait d'ailleurs pas inutile que quelques-uns de nos plus anciens élèves s'en souviennent aussi, dit-il, en lançant un regard vers Harry et Hermione, qui échangèrent des sourires, ainsi qu'à Ron, assis plus loin, qui sourit aussi aux souvenirs des frasques passés. Monsieur Rusard, le concierge, m'a demandé de vous rappeler, pour la quatre-cent-soixante-deuxième fois selon lui, que l'usage de la magie n'est pas autorisé dans les couloirs entre les heures de cours. Et que beaucoup d'autres choses sont également interdites, dont la liste complète est désormais affichée sur la porte de son bureau. Nous aurons cette année deux nouveaux enseignants. Je suis particulièrement heureux d'accueillir à nouveau parmi nous le professeur Gobe-Planche qui assurera les cours de soins aux créatures magiques. J'ai également le plaisir de vous présenter le professeur Umbridge qui enseignera la défense contre les forces du Mal. »

Il y eut quelques applaudissements polis, dépourvus du moindre enthousiasme, pendant lesquels Harry et Hermione se regardèrent d'un air alarmé. Dumbledore n'avait pas précisé combien de temps Hagrid serait absent, laissant le professeur Gobe-Planche occuper le poste. Ils ne purent s'appesantir plus sur ce sujet car le Directeur reprenait la parole.

« Les essais pour la constitution des équipes de Quidditch de chacune des quatre maisons auront lieu le… »

Il s'interrompit en lançant un regard interrogateur au professeur Umbridge. Comme celle-ci n'était pas beaucoup plus grande debout qu'assise, il y eut un moment d'incertitude au cours duquel personne ne comprit pourquoi Dumbledore s'était tu. Le professeur s'éclaircit la gorge – _hum, hum_ – et il devint manifeste qu'elle s'était levée avec l'intention de faire un discours.

Pendant un bref instant, le Directeur parut pris au dépourvu, puis il se rassit avec élégance et regarda le professeur Umbridge d'un air intéressé comme si rien ne pouvait lui procurer plus grand plaisir que de l'écouter parler. D'autres membres du corps enseignant ne se montrèrent pas aussi habiles à cacher leur surprise. Les sourcils du professeur Chourave se levèrent si haut qu'ils disparurent derrière ses mèches rebelles, et Harry n'avait jamais vu les lèvres du professeur McGonagall aussi pincées. Jusqu'à présent, aucun nouvel enseignant ne s'était jamais permis d'interrompre Dumbledore. De nombreux élèves affichaient un sourire narquois : de toute évidence, cette femme ignorait les traditions de Poudlard.

« Merci, cher directeur, pour ces aimables paroles de bienvenue, » minauda le professeur Umbridge.

Elle avait une voix de petite fille, haut perchée et un peu voilée. Cette fois encore, Harry éprouva à son égard un puissant élan d'antipathie qu'il ne parvenait pas à s'expliquer. Il souhaitait voir son cardigan brûler, son bandeau lui compresser le crâne et ses vêtements l'étouffer. Voilà tout ce qu'il espérait qui lui arrive en cet instant. Tant il était concentré sur elle, il ne fit pas attention à la légère fumée s'échappant du gilet rose. Ni même des mains posées sur la tête lorsqu'elle tentait d'enlever son chapeau. Et encore moins quand elle passa deux doigts dans le col de sa robe de sorcière pour l'écarter légèrement du cou. Il revint sur l'instant alors qu'on le bousculait. Agacé d'avoir été dérangé, Harry lança un regard noir envers les deux élèves qui se chamaillaient à ses côtés. Avec un sourire penaud, ils s'excusèrent.

Occupé avec les deux élèves, Harry ne vit pas le froncement de sourcil songeur de Dumbledore ni celui d'Hermione. Tous deux eurent un doute concernant l'interruption du professeur Umbridge. Même si personne n'avait remarqué le léger silence du nouvel enseignant, à en croire les airs à moitié endormis des élèves, il était étrange qu'une telle chose ait pu se produire. Dumbledore se promit d'éclaircir ce petit incident tandis qu'Hermione se promit d'en parler à Harry. Elle s'était, bien entendu, rendue compte du regard intense fixé sur Umbridge. Et il y était forcément pour quelque chose, qu'il soit conscient ou non de son acte.

Bon, à vrai dire, elle rejoignait l'avis du brun sur un point. La seule chose certaine, c'était que tout en elle inspirait un profond dégoût, depuis sa petite voix stupide jusqu'à son cardigan rose et pelucheux. Pas étonnant donc qu'il ait voulu s'en prendre à elle. Hermione n'était peut-être pas vraiment une _fashionista_ de la mode mais elle était au moins sûre d'une chose : c'était un sacrilège de ne porter QUE un rose dans les mêmes tons. Frissonnant de répugnance, elle laissa de côté l'histoire d'évincement du professeur pour l'instant. Elle se concentra sur la nouvelle enseignante de défense qui s'était éclaircie, une fois encore, la gorge – _hum, hum_ – avant de reprendre la parole comme si de rien était.

« Je dois dire que c'est un grand plaisir de revenir à Poudlard, dit-elle avec un sourire faisant découvrir ses dents pointues. Et de voir tous ces joyeux petits visages levés vers moi ! »

Harry jeta un regard autour de lui. Aucun visage ne lui parut joyeux. Au contraire, les élèves semblaient plutôt surpris de s'entendre traiter comme des enfants de cinq ans.

« J'ai hâte de vous connaître tous et je suis sûre que nous deviendrons vite de très bons amis ! »

Autour des tables, il y eut des échanges de coups d'œil. Certains cachaient à peine leurs sourires ironiques. Harry se dit qu'il devait certainement manquer un grain à cette Umbridge. Depuis quand pourraient-ils être amis avec un professeur dont ils ne connaissaient rien ? Et pourquoi diable leur parlait-elle comme s'ils étaient des attardés ? Sérieusement, il fallait vraiment qu'elle revoit les conseils pédagogiques. Le commentaire murmuré que fit Parvati à Lavande ne passa pas inaperçu aux personnes assises non loin d'elles. Quelques-uns pouffèrent d'un rire silencieux. Mais ils se turent lorsque le professeur de défense s'éclaircit à nouveau la gorge.

« Je peux lui donner des bonbons à la menthe pour qu'elle suce ? Peut-être que ça peut l'aider à lui enlever le chat qu'elle a dans la gorge, » dit Seamus, faisant ainsi pouffer plusieurs camarades ayant vécu dans le monde non magique qui comprirent l'expression moldue.

Dans le lot, Hermione et Harry tentèrent de rester le plus impassible possible. Difficile cependant quand la même idée était présente depuis le début de ses propos interminables de la nouvelle enseignante. Toutefois, lorsque celle-ci reprit la parole, sa voix était beaucoup moins voilée. Elle parlait plutôt comme une femme d'affaires et les mots qu'elle prononçait avaient le rythme morne d'un discours appris par cœur.

« Le ministère de la Magie a toujours accordé une importance primordiale à l'éducation des jeunes sorciers. Les quelques dons que vous avez pu recevoir à votre naissance ne se révéleraient pas d'une très grande utilité si une instruction attentive ne se chargeait pas de les cultiver et de les affiner. L'ancien savoir dont la communauté des sorciers est l'unique dépositaire doit être transmis aux nouvelles générations, si nous ne voulons pas qu'il se perde à jamais. Le trésor de la connaissance magique amassé par nos ancêtres doit être conservé, enrichi, bonifié, par ceux qui sont appelés à la noble mission de l'enseignement. »

Le temps de sa légère pause, elle inclina légèrement la tête en direction de ses collègues mais aucun ne lui rendit son salut. Harry vit même le professeur McGonagall échanger un regard éloquent avec le professeur Chourave. Toutefois, Umbridge n'en fit cas car elle poursuivit son discours.

« Chaque directeur, chaque directrice de Poudlard a apporté quelque chose de nouveau en accomplissant la lourde tâche de gouverner cette école historique et c'est ainsi qu'il doit en être car l'absence de progrès signifie la stagnation puis le déclin. Mais le progrès ne doit pas être encouragé pour autant, car nos traditions éprouvées par le temps n'ont souvent nul besoin d'être modifiées. Un équilibre entre l'ancien et le nouveau, entre la pérennité et le changement, entre la tradition et l'innovation… »

Harry s'aperçut que son attention avait tendance à faiblir comme si son cerveau s'éteignait par instant. Pour s'empêcher de s'endormir, il observa les autres tables. Il y vit plusieurs élèves qui avaient sorti des magazines pour passer le temps. Certains chuchotaient avec leurs voisins, parfois même des rires étouffés ponctuaient leurs messes basses. D'autres s'amusaient avec les petits pois en les lançant dans des buts imaginaires fabriqués par des éléments divers trouvés sur la table. D'autres encore, comme c'était le cas pour Ernie Macmillan, écoutaient ce que disait le professeur Umbridge, en gardant les yeux fixés sur elle. Mais au vu du regard vitreux de celui-ci, Harry fut convaincu qu'il faisait semblant d'écouter pour se montrer digne de l'insigne de préfet qui brillait sur sa poitrine.

Le plus étonnant dans tout cela fut que le professeur Umbridge n'avait pas l'air de remarquer toute l'agitation qui animait la Grande Salle. Il avait même l'impression qu'une émeute pouvait éclater sous son nez sans qu'elle renonce pour autant à ânonner son discours jusqu'à la fin. En revanche, les professeurs l'écoutaient très attentivement. Même Hermione avait l'air de boire chacune de ses paroles. Cependant, à en juger par son expression, elles n'étaient pas du tout de son goût.

« … car certains changements seront pour le mieux alors que d'autres, à l'épreuve du temps, apparaîtront comme des erreurs de jugement. De même, certaines coutumes anciennes seront conservées à juste titre tandis que d'autres, usées et démodées, devront être abandonnées. Aussi, n'hésitons pas à entrer dans une ère nouvelle d'ouverture, d'efficacité, de responsabilité, avec la volonté de préserver ce qui doit être préservé, d'améliorer ce qui doit être amélioré, et de tailler dans le vif chaque fois que nous serons confrontés à des pratiques dont l'interdiction s'impose. »

Elle se rassit, cédant la place à Dumbledore qui applaudit tout en se levant. Les autres professeurs l'imitèrent dont certains se contentèrent de claquer des mains qu'une ou deux fois seulement. Quelques élèves suivirent le mouvement tandis que la plupart étaient surpris par la fin du discours dont ils n'avaient écouté qu'une partie. Harry jeta un œil vers son amie pour se rendre compte qu'elle était en pleine réflexion. Il fut intrigué de la voir dans cet état et lorsqu'il voulut le lui demander, il fut interrompu par le Directeur qui reprit la parole.

« Merci beaucoup, professeur Umbridge, pour ce discours très éclairant, dit-il en s'inclinant vers elle. À présent, comme je vous l'annonçais, les essais pour la constitution des équipes de Quidditch auront lieu le… »

Après cela, Harry n'écouta plus vraiment. La fatigue l'assommait trop. Il ne désirait qu'une seule chose, que tout cela se termine au plus vite. Il n'en pouvait plus de se battre contre le sommeil, un ennemi extrêmement tenace. Les paroles prononcées par Dumbledore lui parurent lointaines. À plusieurs reprises, il dut se pincer le bras pour se tenir éveillé. Ses paupières se firent plus lourdes, puis il s'endormit brusquement. Avant de se réveiller tout aussi brutalement. En effet, sa tête heurta la table abruptement. Heureusement pour lui, personne ne s'en rendit compte puisque des bruits divers retentirent soudain autour de lui. De toute évidence, Dumbledore avait annoncé la fin de la soirée car tout le monde s'était levé, prêt à quitter la Grande Salle.

« Je te vois plus tard Harry, dit Hermione. Je dois montrer le chemin aux premières années avec Ron ! Et ne va pas croire que je n'ai pas vu ce qui vient tout juste de passer. On en reparlera après, » le prévint-elle avant de le laisser.

Lui qui avait eu l'espoir que personne ne l'avait vu s'endormir, il s'était lourdement trompé. Il laissa passer les premières années qui avançaient timidement auprès des préfets de leurs maisons respectives. Il leur adressa un sourire bienveillant qui fondit comme neige au soleil en voyant les quelques regards d'effroi que certains lui adressèrent. Agacé, il se leva puis rejoignit son dortoir non sans avertir Hermione qu'ils se retrouveraient dans la salle commune des Gryffondor.

Il se dirigea vers la seule sortie de la Grande Salle en faisant son possible pour rester indifférent aux regards, aux chuchotements et aux doigts pointés qui le suivaient sur son passage. Les yeux fixés devant lui, il se fraya un passage jusqu'au hall d'entrée puis se dépêcha de monter l'escalier de marbre. Durant le court trajet le menant dans la tour des Gryffondor, il prit un ou deux raccourcis secrets et se retrouva loin de la foule.

Il avait été stupide de ne pas prévoir ce genre de réaction, pensa-t-il avec colère tandis qu'il parcourait les couloirs beaucoup moins fréquentés des étages supérieurs. Rien d'étonnant à ce que tout le monde le regarde. Deux mois plus tôt, il était sorti du labyrinthe du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers en tenant le cadavre de Cedric Diggory, un de ses camarades d'école, tout en affirmant qu'il avait vu Voldemort retrouver sa puissance. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de s'expliquer avant le départ des élèves en vacances d'été, Même s'il s'était senti prêt à faire le récit, devant toute l'école rassemblée, des terribles évènements qui avaient eu lieu dans le cimetière.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne fit pas attention qu'il était arrivé devant le portrait de la grosse dame qui gardait l'entrée de leur salle commune. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle lui demanda le mot de passe qu'il se rendit compte qu'il l'ignorait totalement. Il aurait mieux fait de le demander à Hermione avant de la laisser avec les nouveaux. Il allait rebrousser chemin pour la chercher quand Neville apparu, tout essoufflé. Il reprit son souffle puis donna le mot de passe – _Mimbulus Mimbletonia_ – au portrait qui pivota pour les laisser entrer, révélant un trou circulaire aménagé dans le mur, par lequel Harry et Neville se faufilèrent.

La salle commune de Gryffondor parut aussi accueillante de d'habitude. Harry vit un feu de bois brûler joyeusement dans la cheminée et quelques élèves réchauffaient les mains avant de monter dans les dortoirs. Toutefois, il ne s'attarda longuement ici. Il se dirigea droit vers la porte de l'escalier qui menait aux dortoirs des garçons, saluant au passage les jumeaux Weasley, suivit de Neville. Il n'était guère d'humeur à faire la conversation pour le moment. Quand il ouvrit la porte de leur chambre, il remarqua Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan qui étaient occupés à recouvrir d'affiches et de photos les murs qui entouraient leurs lits.

Ne pouvant fuir les lieux, Harry entra, les salua d'un signe de tête, se saisit de sa grosse valise puis en sortit son pyjama. Il ne désirait pas discuter. Il souhaitait juste se mettre sous la couette pour une bonne nuit de sommeil réparateur. Mais il fallait croire que le destin n'était pas avec lui car Ron entra au même instant. Il lui lança un regard tellement venimeux que Harry en frissonna. Il ne fit pas non plus attention aux coups d'œil échangés entre les trois autres qui ne comprenaient rien à leurs attitudes. Toutefois, il fit comme si de rien était, commençant à enlever sa robe de sorcier. Au moment où il fut dépouillé de celle-ci, il se figea face aux paroles énoncées à son encontre.

« Que fait la petite pute de service ici ? On n'accepte pas les personnes dans ton genre, cracha Ron d'un ton haineux.

\- Ron, qu'est-ce qui te prend tout d'un coup ? demanda Neville, surpris de ses propos.

\- Il ne vous a rien dit ? déclara le rouquin en se tournant vers les autres. Ce gars est une traînée qui ouvre ses cuisses à n'importe qui.

\- Arrête de dire des bêtises, s'emporta Dean. Tu t'enflammes pour rien du tout.

\- Je ne m'enflamme pas. Je ne dis que la vérité, se défendit-il, jetant un œil vers Harry pour voir sa réaction. Il se laisse grimper dessus par n'importe qui. »

Harry tremblait de tous ses membres. Il craquait. Il n'en pouvait plus. Les chuchotements, les regards d'effroi posés sur lui, les doigts pointés dans sa direction dès qu'il passait devant quidam, passaient encore, mais qu'on ose lui donner une telle réputation alors qu'il n'en était rien, c'était trop. Il arrivait au bout de sa patience. Il se retourna vers Ron, prêt à se défendre. Néanmoins, lorsqu'il voulut lui hurler à la figure les quatre vérités, sa voix se bloqua. Il observa les lieux, cherchant un moyen pour se sortir de cette situation. Mais il ne trouva rien alors il fuit le dortoir, son pyjama à la main, sous les appels de détresse de ses camarades de classe.

Il dévalait les escaliers à vive allure, sans se rendre compte des larmes perlant sur ses joues. Il ne pouvait pas dormir avec Ron. C'était au-dessus de ses forces. Il ne fit pas attention aux rares personnes présentes dans la salle commune. Ni même lorsqu'il sentit des bras s'enrouler autour de son corps tremblant. Hermione. C'était elle. Il en était sûr. Il reconnaîtrait son étreinte et son odeur entre mille. Il se laissa aller, sans toutefois se donner en spectacle. Inutile d'alimenter les rumeurs. Il comprit qu'elle le guidait quelque part quand elle lui prit la main. Sans opposer de résistance, il la suivit tel un automate. Ils montèrent les escaliers menant aux dortoirs des filles.

Durant leur ascension, Hermione se demanda pourquoi les marches n'empêchaient pas Harry de monter. Normalement, ils refusaient l'accès aux garçons. Enfin. Pour l'instant, elle devait consoler son ami. Pas la peine de cogiter là-dessus. Elle verrait demain. Ils arrivèrent devant la porte les menant dans le dortoir d'Hermione et de ses camarades. Elle le fit entrer après avoir jeté un œil à l'intérieur au cas où il y aurait eu quelqu'un. Par chance, les lieux étaient vides. Elle entra à la hâte, invitant son meilleur ami à entrer d'un petit geste de la main, referma la porte puis dirigea directement vers son lit, Harry à sa suite.

Elle ôta sa robe de sorcier, la déposa sur la chaise de son bureau, puis tous deux se cachèrent derrière les rideaux qu'elle referma pour que personne ne soupçonne la présence de Harry. Elle jeta un sort d'emprisonnement ainsi que celui d'impassibilité pour plus de sécurité. Au moins, de cette manière, personne ne pourrait venir les déranger et ils pourraient discuter à leur guise. Elle déposa sa baguette près de son oreiller et se tourna vers Harry. Elle vit les larmes couler sur les joues rouges de celui-ci. Pendant qu'il tentait de se calmer, elle se demanda ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour qu'il soit dans cet état. Elle patienta le temps qu'il lui fallut pour retrouver un semblant de sérénité. Reconnaissant envers sa meilleure amie, Harry lui adressa un sourire de gratitude malgré que le cœur n'y soit pas.

« Que s'est-il passé ? s'enquit-elle.

\- Je suis devenu _persona non grata_ dans mon dortoir, répondit Harry, baissant la tête.

\- Ron ?

\- …, il hocha simplement la tête.

\- Celui-là alors. Je pensais qu'en revenant à Poudlard, il nous laisserait tranquilles, s'exclama-t-elle en se laissant tomber en arrière, rebondissant légèrement sur le matelas. Mais il faut croire que non, murmura-telle peinée.

\- Je… je peux dormir ici, cette nuit ? demanda-t-il timidement.

\- Je t'ai fait venir pour ça. Pas la peine de demander, déclara Hermione, un sourire aux lèvres alors qu'elle se relevait pour lui faire face. Sinon, tu n'aurais rien à voir avec le fait que le professeur Umbridge ait failli se retrouver à l'infirmerie avant même de débuter l'année ?

\- Hein ? De quoi tu parles ?

\- Ben, au début de son discours, il y a eu une petite fumée qui s'échappait de son cardigan. Son bandeau avait l'air de lui compresser le crâne. Tandis que sa robe de sorcier tentait de l'étouffer, énuméra-t-elle, faisant pâlir Harry au fur et à mesure de ses explications.

\- Q-Quoi ? Je… je n'ai rien fait… Enfin, je l'ai juste pensé mais jamais je ne ferais sciemment de mal à un professeur, se défendit-il, peu sûr de lui.

\- Et le professeur Snape, durant notre troisième année ? lui rappela-t-elle malicieusement.

\- Je voulais juste écouter ce que Sirius avait à me dire, rétorqua Harry, fuyant le regard noisette de son amie.

\- Plus sérieusement. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé mais évite de recommencer à l'avenir, le prévint-elle. Je pense que Dumbledore se doute déjà que c'est toi qui as fait ça mais qu'il ne fera rien si tu ne fais plus rien.

\- Entendu, soupira Harry.

\- Ensuite… Tu t'es endormi durant la fin du discours de Dumbledore, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui… J'étais fatigué. Je n'en pouvais plus. Je voulais juste que ça se termine rapidement.

\- Je pense avoir été la seule à remarquer quand tu as piqué du nez. En tous les cas, mange ce que tu as pris. »

Pestant contre elle, Harry se résolut à manger les quelques victuailles prises tantôt. Lorsqu'il croqua le dernier bout de fruit, il mit les ordures dans la poche de son pantalon. Roulant des yeux devant ce spectacle affligeant, Hermione lui retira les serviettes usagées ainsi que la peau de banane pour les jeter dans la poubelle de la chambre. Elle sortit de son lit et avisa ses camarades de chambrée présentes. Elle stoppa tout mouvement à peine un quart de seconde, trop surprise qu'elle était. Puis elle reprit le chemin en direction de la petite boîte à ordures. Elle balança les déchets à l'intérieur, leur souhaita une bonne nuit, attrapa un livre et son pyjama avant de rejoindre son lit.

Pendant qu'elle allait jeter les détritus, Harry ne fit aucun geste pour ne pas se faire repérer quand il entendit les autres filles discuter. Il fut heureux quand il vit sa meilleure amie revenir puis replacer les sorts. Ils soufflèrent tous les deux, contents de ne pas avoir été attrapés. Ça avait été moins une dixit Hermione. Elle mit le livre sur son oreiller puis déboutonna sa chemise avant que Harry ne s'exclame en lui tournant le dos.

« T-Tu vas pas te changer ici ? Devant moi ? Comme ça ?

\- Et tu veux que j'aille où, gros malin ? Il ne faut pas qu'elles sachent que tu es ici, répliqua-t-elle comme si cela coulait de source. Et de toute façon, je sais que tu ne me sauteras pas dessus donc la question est réglée.

\- Mais… Tu avoueras que c'est quand même gênant, non ? s'enquit Harry rouge.

\- Si ça te gêne tant, tu n'as qu'à penser que je suis en maillot de bain. »

Il soupira avant de finalement se décider à se changer. Ils défirent leurs chemises, enlevèrent leurs pantalons puis enfilèrent leurs pyjamas. Pour plus de sécurité, Hermione plia leurs vêtements, cachant l'uniforme de Harry par le sien, puis sortit un court instant pour les poser sur son bureau. Au passage, elle se saisit d'un second coussin, sans se faire remarquer. Elle s'assit sur le matelas, relança les sorts puis se coucha auprès de son ami, sous la couette.

Ils gardèrent le silence durant de longues secondes. Hermione fixait le haut de son lit à baldaquin, cogitant les paroles du professeur Umbridge. Alors que Harry était couché sur le côté, observant le profil droit de sa meilleure amie. Il n'osait pas la déranger avec ses questions. Il préféra se taire et attendre que le sommeil ne le happe à nouveau. Quand il pensa être sur le point de s'endormir, la voix de la préfète le réveilla un minimum.

« Ça, pour être éclairant, c'était éclairant, dit-elle à voix basse, ne désirant pas déranger son ami.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Excuse-moi, je t'ai réveillé ?

\- Non, je m'endormais mais de quoi tu parles ? demanda à nouveau Harry, sans écouter le marchand de sable qui l'appelait.

\- Des paroles du professeur Umbridge.

\- Tu ne vas pas me dire que ça t'a captivée, non ? murmura Harry. Pour ma part, c'était le discours le plus ennuyeux que j'aie jamais entendu.

\- J'ai dit éclairant, pas captivant, précisa Hermione. C'était très révélateur.

\- Dans quel sens ? dit-il, interdit.

\- Par exemple : « Le progrès pour le progrès ne doit pas être encouragé, » ou encore : « tailler dans le vif chaque fois que nous serons confrontés à des pratiques dont l'interdiction s'impose. »

\- Et tu en conclus quoi ?

\- Que le ministère a décidé d'intervenir dans les affaires de Poudlard, » déclara-t-elle, le visage sombre.

Suite à cela, aucun des deux ne prononça un mot. Ils se souhaitèrent simplement une bonne nuit. Cependant, Harry ne cessait de repenser aux paroles d'Hermione. Si elle disait vrai, cette année allait être longue. Très longue. Aussi, pourquoi le gouvernement sorcier avait subitement décidé de s'immiscer dans la vie scolaire de Poudlard ? Il avait plusieurs hypothèses en tête mais la seule qui lui parut la plus plausible, c'était celle où les fonctionnaires sorciers avaient peur que lui et Dumbledore ne montent la tête des élèves afin de lever une armée pour s'opposer au ministère de la magie. C'était d'un ridicule. Aucun ne pourrait faire une chose pareille. Ils avaient d'autres chats à fouetter que de perdre du temps pour recruter des volontaires pour se battre contre l'ennemi. Par ailleurs, il y avait déjà l'Ordre du Phénix. Alors inutile de demander à de jeunes sorciers de s'enrôler pour se battre. Il en était là de ses réflexions quand il s'endormit.

* * *

Et voilà. Nous sommes le 15 février et voici la seconde partie du chapitre précédent :) J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Dites-moi vos impressions. Ne trouvez-vous pas étrange ce qui est arrivé à Umbridge ? Ou vous auriez préféré qu'elle meure dès le début de l'année XD ? Et le fait que notre petit Harry aille dormir avec Hermione ? Alors que les escaliers ne laissent aucune personne de sexe masculin entrer au dortoir des demoiselles, pourquoi lui peut-il y aller ? Que de mystère ^^

D'ailleurs, on se rapproche petit à petit du moment où Harry découvre sa grossesse. Encore un peu de patience :p Je pense encore quelques chapitres et les mésaventures de Harry, ainsi que les aventures du futur petit Maximilian, commenceront :D

Avant que j'oublie, la chanson du Choixpeau vient du site de Wiki Harry Potter. Et ce chapitre n'a pas eu de correction. J'ai tenté de relire pour enlever les grosses erreurs mais je n'ai pas réussi à tous les chopper. Alors je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes grossières et tous les adjectifs du même genre ^^'

Ah et Joyeuse Saint-Valentin à tout le monde avec un jour de retard :)

À tout bientôt,

Sabou


	24. Chapter 24

**Auteur :** ben l'auteur de cette histoire, c'est moi, Sabou \\*o*/

**Correcteur :** Harley A Warren (chapitre 22 à ?)

**Avertissement :** cette histoire contient des relations homosexuelles, c'est-à-dire qu'il y aura des relations entre hommes ainsi que des relations entre femmes. Si cela vous dégoûte, vous pouvez revenir en arrière et choisir une autre histoire. Sinon, il y a une petite croix rouge en haut, à droite de votre écran pour fermer la page. Je ne vous en voudrais pas puisque comme on dit, chacun ses goûts et ses couleurs, et qu'il faut de tout pour faire un monde ;-) Et il y aura aussi du M-preg ce qui signifie une grossesse masculine *o*

**Disclamer :** à ce qu'il paraît, faut le faire et donc, je ne peux y échapper. Juste prévenir que tous les personnages de Harry Potter ainsi que les lieux ne sont pas les miens mais qu'ils appartiennent à l'auteur J.K. Rowling et ce, malgré les nombreuses négociations que nous avons eues pour que je puisse les prendre pour moi et qui se sont soldées par des échecs. Même si la plupart des personnages et des lieux lui appartiennent, j'en ai quelques-uns qui sont les miens dont les enfants de nos héros du monde sorcier ainsi que le lieu où ils vivent leur vie pleinement (pour certains), sans oublier deux ou trois personnages qui aideront à faire avancer l'histoire de nos protagonistes ^^

**Genre :** romance, famille, …

**Rating :** M pour les lemon qu'il y aura *w*

**Pairing :** en principal, Drarry, il y aura d'autres couples également (mais c'est une surprise donc pchuteuh :3) et OOC.

**Résumé :** Comment faire lorsque l'on devient parent alors qu'on est soi-même encore un adolescent ? Alors que notre éducation n'est pas encore terminée et qu'il faut faire celle de son enfant ? Comment notre entourage réagit face à cela ? Comment concilier notre vie d'ado à celle de parent ? Telles sont les questions que tout jeune se pose lorsqu'il se trouve dans ce genre de situation et qu'il faut y faire face sans possibilité de retour en arrière. C'est ce que nos héros vont découvrir…

**Note de l'auteur :** Je remercie **77Hildegard**, **Deldom**, **brigitte26**, **aude33**, **Miss** **Homme** **Enceinte** **2**, **MisiaNat** et **leila(point)cecile** (j'ai dû faire ainsi pour que ton nom apparaisse ^^) qui d'ailleurs a été ma 200ème reviews. Alors un énorme merci à toi :3 Et merci beaucoup à vous tous également ^^ Je suis aux anges, vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point :D Et comme je le fais habituellement pour les non-logués, j'ai répondu aux vôtres sur mon blog dont l'adresse se trouve sur mon profil ^^ Je ne suis toujours pas atteinte d'amnésie donc je n'oublie pas non plus toutes les personnes qui ont mis mon histoire en follow et en favoris :D Je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps, on se retrouve en bas ^^

**_/ !\ Attention, chapitre non corrigé. Je changerais de chapitre une fois qu'il sera corrigé. / !\_**

* * *

_**Est-ce que tu regrettes ?**_

_**Chapitre 24 : Le Professeur Umbridge**_

_Je n'arrive pas à croire que l'accès à mon dortoir me soit interdit. Comment je vais faire maintenant pour récupérer mes affaires ? Et je vais dormir où ? Je ne peux pas indéfiniment aller dans le lit d'Hermione, ça serait trop risqué. Pourquoi il a fallu qu'il dise toutes ces choses devant Dean, Seamus et Neville ? Il aurait pu se la coincer. Déjà que ma journée d'hier n'était pas top avec l'apparition de ces horribles choses tirant la diligence, la dispute avec Draco et son pardon qui me fait faire des montagnes russes, le festin que je n'ai pas touché, la présence de ce crapaud visqueux rose, etc. En somme, une des pires journées de ma vie… Et pour couronner le tout, malin comme je suis, j'ai laissé ma baguette sur mon lit, en fuyant hier soir… Je suis vraiment maudit._

Ce fut un soupir à fendre l'âme qui accueillit Hermione. Elle venait voir ce que Harry faisait pour mettre autant de temps à se préparer. Elle fut surprise de constater que celui-ci était debout, devant une porte hermétiquement close. À sa question où pouvait bien se trouver sa baguette, le brun lui répondit qu'elle était posée sur son lit. Secouant la tête tout en levant les yeux devant une telle imprudence, elle sortit la sienne puis lança le sort de Déverrouillage. Un petit clic leur signifia que le sortilège avait fonctionné. Hermione passa la tête par la porte, vérifia les lieux avant de laisser la voie libre pour Harry.

Il fit aussi vite qu'il le put : il ramassa son sac à dos, fourra des livres au hasard, mit de l'encre, des plumes et des parchemins, se saisit de son uniforme et de quoi se changer en fin de journée, il prit au passage sa baguette magique et rejoignit son amie qui referma la porte à coup de sort. Ils redescendirent rapidement les escaliers puis quittèrent la salle commune. Ils allèrent dans les toilettes les plus proches afin de laisser Harry changer de vêtements. Quand il fut prêt, il plia ses affaires de nuit, les plaça au fond du sac après l'avoir vidé de son contenu puis replaça le tout par-dessus les habits. Il revint auprès d'Hermione puis tous deux se rendirent à la Grande Salle pour prendre le petit-déjeuner ainsi que leurs emplois du temps pour l'année.

Arrivés au pied de l'escalier en marbre, ils s'arrêtèrent, laissant la file d'élèves de quatrième année de Serdaigle traversait le hall. Lorsqu'ils aperçurent Harry, ils resserrèrent aussitôt les rangs, comme s'ils avaient peur qu'il attaque les retardataires. Leur attitude n'échappa pas au deux Gryffondor. Affligés par tant de stupidité, ils suivirent les Serdaigle, sans faire attention aux remarques chuchotés. Dès qu'ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, ils se tournèrent instinctivement vers la table des enseignants, y espérant voir Hagrid. Mais cette fois encore, il se faisait remarquer par son absence. Par ailleurs, le plafond enchanté, au-dessus de leurs têtes, reflétait bien l'humeur de Harry : il était d'une grisaille navrante. Toujours aussi inquiet de ne pas le voir, il s'assit face à Hermione qui prenait une assiette remplie de toasts.

Ayant que très peu d'appétit puisque son estomac ne cessait de se contracter, le brun se força tout de même à manger une compote de pommes. Il but aussi une tasse de chocolat chaud pour ne pas avoir à subir les remontrances de sa meilleure amie pour le restant de la journée. Ce fut à cet instant que, dans une bourrasque de battements d'ailes, des centaines de hiboux surgirent par les fenêtres et se répandirent dans toute la Grande Salle. Ils étaient chargés de lettres et de paquets qu'ils apportaient à leurs destinataires en aspergeant de gouttelettes d'eau les élèves attablés. De toute évidence, la pluie tombait dru au-dehors. Hedwige n'était pas là mais Harry n'en fut guère surpris. Son seul correspondant était Sirius et il y avait peu de chance qu'il eût quelque chose de nouveau à lui dire vingt-quatre heures seulement après son départ.

Hermione, en revanche, dut écarter son jus d'orange pour laisser la place à une grande chouette effraie aux plumes mouillées qui tenait dans son bec un exemplaire détrempée de _La Gazette du sorcier_. Il jeta un œil glacial à ce maudit torchon car il était la cause de ses malheurs. Comment pouvait-elle encore lire ces inepties ? Sa question dut se voir quant à son attitude face au journal puisqu'elle lui répondit.

« Il vaut mieux savoir ce que dit l'ennemi, » fit-elle remarquer avec gravité.

Elle déplia le journal puis disparu derrière. Elle ne se montra plus jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait terminé sa lecture. Pendant ce temps, Harry joua avec un petit bout de pain, patientant.

« Il n'y a rien, dit-elle alors en roulant le journal qu'elle posa à côté de son assiette. Rien sur toi, rien sur Dumbledore ni sur quoi que ce soit d'autre. »

Le professeur McGonagall choisit ce moment pour les interrompre en leur distribuant le nouvel emploi du temps pour l'année à venir. Quand ils l'eurent dans les mains, ils virent les cours qu'ils avaient aujourd'hui : histoire de la magie, double cours de potion, divination et double cours de défense contre les forces du Mal. Ils ne purent cependant commenter la répartition des horaires puisque Ron, assis non loin d'eux, grognait auprès de Seamus et Dean la malchance de commencer de cette manière. Harry et Hermione se jetèrent un coup d'œil avant de finalement quitter les lieux.

Sur le chemin, ils furent alpagués par les jumeaux Weasley et Hermione en profita pour leur faire la remarque concernant l'annonce posée sur le tableau d'affichage de la salle commune. Ne souhaitant pas être de la partie, Harry resta en retrait, les écoutant seulement. De toute façon, il avait le tournis ainsi que la nausée. Il s'appuya contre le mur pour un meilleur appui en attendant qu'elle ne termine son devoir de préfète. Néanmoins, Fred – ou George – le héla. Avec un effort qui lui parut surhumain, il les rejoignit afin de savoir pourquoi on l'appelait.

« Vous savez déjà ce que vous voudrez faire après Poudlard ? demanda George.

\- Non. Pourquoi, c'est si important que ça que de savoir maintenant ? répondit Hermione, intriguée malgré elle.

\- Bien sûr. C'est une année charnière. Vous avez vos B.U.S.E., dit Fred.

\- Et alors ? insista-t-elle, sans comprendre.

\- C'est vrai que vous venez du monde moldu et que vous n'êtes pas au courant de tout, se rappela Fred.

\- En fait, les B.U.S.E. sont vraiment importantes puisqu'elles déterminent les métiers que tu peux choisir pour ton futur…

\- Par ailleurs, un peu plus tard dans l'année, on vous donnera quelques conseils sur les possibilités de carrière. Et tout ça, dans le but de choisir les A.S.P.I.C. en conséquence…, poursuivit Fred.

\- Et que vous préparerez l'année prochaine, acheva George.

\- On ne savait pas, avoua Harry.

\- On sait, s'exclamèrent en chœur les jumeaux. C'est pour ça qu'on vous prévient.

\- Bon, sur ce, on vous laisse. Les cours vont débuter dans cinq minutes, » les salua Fred, suivit de George.

Ils les abandonnèrent dans le hall après avoir hélé leur ami Lee Jordan qui passait au même instant. Ils les observèrent un instant puis se dirigèrent vers le cours d'histoire de la magie. Sur le trajet, ils discutèrent de leur avenir, faisant des suppositions sur tel ou tel métier qu'Hermione souhaitait faire. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle énumérait les noms d'emplois, Harry remarqua que le seul point commun parmi ceux-ci était le désir de développer son association : la S.A.L.E., mais il ne fit aucun commentaire là-dessus, préférant se taire.

Malgré tout, il enviait la préfète car elle, au moins, avait quelques idées pour son futur. Quant à lui, rien. Il ne savait pas quels étaient les métiers dans le monde magique. Ni même ce qu'il souhaitait faire. D'ailleurs, que faisaient ses parents avant qu'ils ne meurent ? Il se l'était toujours demandé. Il songea à aller se renseigner auprès de Sirius ou Remus dès que l'occasion lui serait donnée. En attendant, il avait un cours mortel à suivre, et c'était peu dire.

* * *

L'histoire de la magie était, de l'avis général, la matière la plus ennuyeuse jamais conçue dans le monde des sorciers. Binns, leur professeur fantôme, avait une voix sifflante et monotone qui provoquait presque immanquablement une terrible somnolence au bout de dix minutes, cinq par temps chaud. Jamais il n'avait modifié le déroulement de ses cours : il parlait, parlait, sans la moindre interruption, pendant que les élèves prenaient des notes ou plutôt, qu'ils regardaient le plafond d'un air endormi. Seule Hermione avait la faculté de résister au pouvoir soporifique de la voix de Binns.

Ce jour-là, l'habituel ronronnement du professeur Binns était consacré aux guerres des géants et devait durer trois quart d'heure. Au cours des dix premières minutes, Harry en entendit juste assez pour songer qu'un autre professeur à sa place aurait pu rendre ce sujet vaguement intéressant. Son cerveau décrocha très vite, cependant, et il passa les trente-cinq minutes restantes à dormir. Il ne se réveilla que lorsque la sonnerie de fin des cours sonna. Comme tous ses camarades, il rangea ses affaires dans le sac puis suivit Hermione dans la cour humide, l'écoutant se plaindre du fait qu'il ne fasse aucuns efforts pour la prise de notes. Il ne l'écouta qu'à moitié, trop apathique qu'il était pour répliquer quoi que ce soit.

Il tombait une petite pluie brumeuse qui rendait floues les silhouettes des élèves réfugiés en groupe serrés atour de la cour. Harry et Hermione choisirent un coin à l'écart, sous un balcon ruisselant, et remontèrent les cols de leurs robes pour se protéger de la froidure de septembre. Ils se mirent à parler de Snape, se demandant ce qu'il leur avait réservé pour le premier cours de l'année. Sans doute quelque chose de particulièrement difficile qui les prendrait par surprise, au terme de ces deux mois de vacances. Tous deux tombèrent d'accord là-dessus, se rappelant encore de leurs punitions suite à la beuverie lors de la soirée d'anniversaire de Harry. Ils espéraient avoir au moins l'un des sujets traités pour le devoir supplémentaire.

La cloche sonna la fin de la pause, forçant les élèves à retourner sur les bancs. Si certains grognèrent de mécontentement de reprendre les cours, d'autres étaient heureux de fuir la fraîcheur de la cour. Ils se dépêchèrent de rejoindre les cachots pour éviter de se faire réprimander par le professeur de potions dès le premier jour. Le grincement menaçant que produisit en s'ouvrant la porte du cachot de Snape les fit frissonner. Il faudrait penser à prévenir Rusard que l'huile pour graisser les gonds existait. Comme à leur habitude, ils allèrent au fond de la salle, à leur table attitrée. Cependant, Ron était déjà installé et il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir qu'ils viennent puisque ses nouveaux amis – Seamus et Dean – prirent les chaises libres.

D'un commun accord, Hermione et Harry prirent une autre table de libre, sous le regard mauvais de Ron qui les suivit. Tous deux s'assirent puis sortirent leurs affaires de potions au moment même où le professeur Snape entra dans la salle de cours tout en donnant l'ordre de se taire d'une voix glacée en refermant la porte derrière lui. Cet ordre ne fut pas vraiment indispensable. Dès que les élèves avaient entendu la porte se fermer, le calme s'était installé et tout signe d'agitation avait disparu. La simple présence de Snape suffisait habituellement à assurer le silence de toute une classe.

« Avant de commencer le cours d'aujourd'hui, dit Snape qui avait foncé vers son bureau et les dévisageait à présent d'un regard circulaire. Je crois utile de vous rappeler qu'en juin prochain vous aurez à passer un examen important au cours duquel vous devrez apporter la preuve de vos connaissances en matière de composition et d'utilisation des potions magiques. Malgré le crétinisme congénital qui caractérise indubitablement une partie de cette casse, il serait souhaitable que vous arrachiez une mention « acceptable » lors de votre épreuve de B.U.S.E. si vous ne voulez pas subir… mon mécontentement, déclara-t-il en attardant son regard sur Neville qui déglutit avec difficulté. Au terme de cette année, bien entendu, nombre d'entre vous cesseront d'assister à mes cours, poursuivit Snape. Je ne prends en effet que les meilleurs pour la préparation des A.S.P.I.C., ce qui signifie que certaines n'auront plus qu'à me dire au revoir, » ironisa le professeur alors que ses yeux se posaient sur Harry et que sa lèvre se retroussait.

Le brun soutint son regard, ne sachant s'il plaisantait ou non. Il est vrai que durant les vacances, le professeur Snape avait été moins dur avec eux que lors des cours de potions à Poudlard. Toutefois, en le voyant ainsi, difficile à dire s'il feignait qu'ils s'entendaient mieux qu'en juin dernier afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons face aux élèves ou s'il avait simulé tout l'été. Il se pencherait sur la question à la fin du cours avec Hermione. En attendant, il devait au moins écouter ce qu'il disait pour ne pas être en retenu dès le premier jour de classe.

« Mais avant d'en arriver à ce bonheur des adieux, nous avons encore un an à passer ensemble, reprit Snape d'une voix doucereuse. Aussi, que vous ayez ou non l'intention de passer l'épreuve de potions aux A.S.P.I.C., je vous conseille de consacrer tous vos efforts afin de maintenir le haut niveau que j'attends de mes élèves en année de B.U.S.E. Aujourd'hui, nous allons préparer une potion qui est souvent demandée au Brevet Universel de Sorcellerie Élémentaire. Il s'agit du philtre de Paix, destiné à calmer l'anxiété et à apaiser l'agitation. Mais je dois vous avertir que si vous avez la main trop lourde dans le dosage des ingrédients, celui ou celle qui prendrait la potion tomberait dans un sommeil profond et peut-être même irréversible. Vous devrez donc vous montrer particulièrement attentifs à ce que vous faites. »

Il termina son avertissement en regardant un à un les visages de ses élèves pour leur signifier qu'il ne plaisantait pas sur ce sujet. Il veillerait à ce qu'aucun incident de ce genre ne survienne dans sa classe.

« Par ailleurs, avant que vous ne commenciez vos potions, je vais modifier la disposition de la classe. Lorsque vous entendrez votre nom, vous vous placerez là où je vous indiquerais, dit le professeur de potions puis il poursuivit sans attendre de réponse. Au premier rang, Messieurs Zabini et Neville à la première table, et Monsieur Potter et Miss Bulstrode à la seconde table. À la deuxième rangée, je veux Mesdemoiselles Granger et Parkinson d'un côté, et Messieurs Malfoy et Nott de l'autre. Ensuite, Miss Patil et… »

Durant une bonne dizaine de minutes, le professeur Snape réattribua les places. L'un après l'autre, ils s'assirent à la place nouvellement désignée, non sans rechigner lorsque certains virent avec qui ils passeraient l'année. Dès que tout le monde fut assis, le professeur de potions observa son œuvre. Il espérait que de cette manière, il y aurait moins d'incidents et une meilleure entente entre les maisons dixit Dumbledore. Ridicule. Comme si cela pourrait changer les mentalités de chacun. La seule façon pour que les Serpentard et les Gryffondor s'entendent serait que les deux représentants des maisons ennemies, soit Potter et Malfoy, montrent l'exemple. Mais cela n'était pas demain la veille. Il faudra faire preuve de patience et espérer que les quelques semaines passées ensembles, durant l'été, les aideraient à cesser ces petites guerres stupides.

Devant lui se trouvaient Zabini, Londubat – dont il garderait un œil pour préserver sa classe ainsi que la santé des autres élèves – Potter et Bulstrode. Londubat s'était installé à droite, ayant pour voisin le mur. Zabini, quant à lui, avait pris la place de gauche. Potter, lui, avait choisi un emplacement faisant qu'il ait pour voisins Millicent à sa gauche et Blaise à sa droite, malgré l'espace vide entre les deux tables. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Miss Granger prendre place juste derrière Londubat. Snape allait la tenir à l'œil. Il était hors de question qu'elle aide l'empoté de Gryffondor dans la confection de potions. Il devait se débrouiller seul. Et à en croire l'expression de Miss Parkinson, elle devait avoir eu la même pensée que lui. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait la surveiller afin qu'il puisse concentrer ses efforts sur d'autres élèves.

Le plus surprenant fut, sans conteste, Malfoy. Il avait pris la même place que Potter, se retrouvant ainsi derrière lui. L'attitude de son filleul le laissait perplexe depuis cet été. Il était difficile de savoir ce que cette tête d'hippogriffe pensait. Fronçant les sourcils, il ne fit plus attention à ses élèves, attendant qu'ils terminent de s'installer. Quand Harry s'assit aux côtés de Millicent, il lui sourit discrètement, heureux d'être avec une amie. La Serpentard lui rendit son sourire avant de reporter son attention sur le professeur qui reprenait la parole.

« Les ingrédients et la méthode de préparation figurent au tableau, dit-il en agitant sa baguette qui fit apparaître petit à petit la marche à suivre. Vous trouverez tout ce dont vous aurez besoin dans l'armoire, les informa-t-il en agitant à nouveau sa baguette magique qui ouvrit aussitôt la porte de ladite armoire. Vous avez environ une heure et demie… Allez-y. »

Ainsi, comme l'avaient prévu Harry et Hermione tantôt, Snape n'aurait pas pu choisir une potion plus difficile et délicate à préparer pour un début d'année. Les ingrédients devaient être versés dans le chaudron exactement dans l'ordre et les quantités indiqués. Il fallait tourner le mélange un nombre précis de fois, d'abord dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, puis dans le sens contraire. Enfin, on devait diminuer la chaleur des flammes jusqu'à une température bien précise pendant une durée déterminée, avant d'ajouter l'ingrédient final.

Tout au long de sa préparation, Harry fit son maximum pour ne rien louper des démarches. Il sursauta quand le professeur Snape annonça qu'une légère vapeur argentée devrait maintenant s'élever des potions, dix minutes avant la fin du cours. Le brun regarda son chaudron qui produisait d'énormes panaches de vapeur gris foncé. Voir ça, lui retourna l'estomac. Par ailleurs, depuis le début du cours, il se retenait de vomir dans son chaudron car il était peu probable que la bile soit un ingrédient composant la potion. De plus, respirer la fumée dégagée des mixtures n'arrangeait pas son état. Alors qu'il transpirait abondamment, il regarda autour de lui d'un air désespéré. Du côté de Ron, le chaudron crachait des étincelles vertes. Tandis que, du bout de sa baguette, Seamus essayait fébrilement de ranimer son feu qui paraissait sur le point de s'éteindre.

La potion d'Hermione, en revanche, frémissait d'une brume de vapeur argentée. Lorsque Snape passa devant elle, ses yeux regardèrent le chaudron de la Gryffondor sans faire de commentaire, ce qui, en jargon snapien, signifiait qu'il n'avait rien trouvé à critiquer. Néanmoins, quand il arriva devant la paillasse de Harry, il s'arrêta puis fixa la mixture. Il l'observa durant de longues secondes qui parurent interminables pour le Gryffondor.

À la question du professeur de potions sur le contenu de son chaudron, Harry répondit, d'un air tendu, le nom de la potion du jour. Mais quand Snape lui fit remarquer s'il savait lire ou non, le brun fronça les sourcils, lisant la troisième ligne du tableau comme le lui demandait le professeur. Son cœur chavira lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il avait oublié d'ajouter le sirop d'ellébore après la poudre de pierre de lune, passant directement à la quatrième étape après avoir laissé sa potion frémir pendant sept minutes. Face à son oublie, et n'ayant plus le temps de recommencer, Snape lança le sort _Evanesco_ sur le chaudron du Gryffondor. La potion de celui-ci se volatilisa et Harry se retrouva comme un idiot devant son chaudron vide.

« Ceux d'entre vous qui ont réussi à lire les instructions verseront à présent un échantillon de leur potion dans un flacon en inscrivant clairement leur nom sur l'étiquette et me l'apporteront pour que je puisse l'analyser, dit Snape. Veuillez noter le sujet du prochain devoir : vous me ferez trente centimètres de parchemin sur les propriétés de la pierre de lune et son utilisation dans les potions magiques, à rendre jeudi prochain. »

Pendant que tout le monde autour de lui remplissait son flacon, Harry nota soigneusement l'énoncé du devoir pour ne pas écoper une punition. Il rangea ses affaires, nettoya sa place puis attendit le son de la cloche. Dès qu'il l'entendit, il laissa tous les élèves sortirent de la classe. Hermione le pressa mais il lui donna comme excuse qu'il se rendait aux toilettes avant d'aller déjeuner. Peu rassurée, elle accepta. Quand il fut seul avec Snape, il osa aller vers le bureau de celui-ci. Son attitude surprit le professeur de potions mais il ne fit aucune remarque. À la place, il ferma à clé la porte de la salle de cours à l'aide de sa baguette avant de la ranger. Il s'appuya contre son bureau, les bras croisés.

« Que voulez-vous, Potter ? commença Snape, impatient.

\- Je… J'aurai une question, bredouilla Harry, incertain s'il devait ou non poursuivre sur sa lancée.

\- Si cela concerne votre potion ou votre devoir, je ne dirais rien. Servez-vous de votre tête.

\- Non, enfin si, ce serait bien d'avoir un peu d'aide mais je me débrouillerai, dit-il, de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Je voulais juste savoir… Vous… Vous connaissiez mes parents, non ?

\- Oui. Et ? insista le professeur, se doutant de la suite.

\- Vous… Vous savez le métier qu'ils faisaient ? lâcha l'adolescent d'une traite, observant la réaction de son professeur quant à sa question.

\- Si je ne m'abuse, quelques temps après leur sortie de Poudlard, ils sont entrés tous les deux dans l'Ordre du Phénix, répondit Snape, après un instant de réflexion.

\- Oh… Alors vous ne savez pas vraiment le métier qu'ils ont eu.

\- Non, malheureusement. Les temps étant durs à l'époque, ils n'ont pas poursuivi de formation.

\- Je vois… Merci quand même, » déclara Harry, un peu déçu.

Snape se retourna face à son bureau, laissant son élève quitter la classe. Il hésitait quant à l'attitude à adopter devant l'adolescent. Il ne cessait de se poser la question. Si Potter venait lui demander, à lui, des informations concernant ses parents, et non au clebs ou au loup-garou, peut-être qu'il souhaitait honorer la dernière demande de Lily ? De plus, n'avait-il pas dit qu'il ferait des efforts pour qu'une sorte de lien familiale se tisse entre eux ? Il hésita longuement à lui donner une réponse mais il revit le regard plein d'espoir du jeune homme lorsqu'il lui avait demandé quel avait pu être leurs métiers. C'était peut-être le moment d'aller vers lui après que l'adolescent ait osé faire le premier pas. Il prit une profonde inspiration puis déclara.

« Pour votre père, je ne peux vous répondre. Il faudra vous adresser au déb… à Black et au lou… à Lupin. Concernant votre mère, celle-ci souhaitait être assistante sociale pour venir en aide auprès de parents dont les enfants sont sorciers. Que cela implique les nés-Moldus, les Sang-Mêlés ou les Sang-Purs, elle ne voyait aucune différence. Pour elle, un enfant vivant dans un mauvais environnement familial prévalait les origines. Elle désirait que chacun puisse vivre heureux. »

Voilà ce que sa mère serait devenue si elle n'était pas décédée ? Entendre ça réchauffa le cœur du brun. Il ne sut pourquoi une telle réponse avait cet effet sur lui, mais savoir ce qu'elle aurait voulu faire, lui donnait l'impression de se rapprocher davantage d'elle. Il remercia le professeur Snape avant que celui-ci ne l'empêche de s'en aller d'une main posée sur l'épaule.

« Évitez de vous faire remarquer dès le premier jour par le professeur Umbridge. Et venez me voir, samedi, en fin d'après-midi. Vous referez à nouveau la potion du jour, avec mon aide cette fois-ci. Par ailleurs, je ne saurais que trop vous conseiller que de commencer vos devoirs dès ce soir. »

Harry lui offrit un sourire en guise de remerciement pour l'aide et le conseil donnés. Il fut même surpris de voir le coin des lèvres de Snape remonter légèrement. Il allait sortir de la classe quand il se stoppa. Il prit une longue inspiration puis expira longuement, tentant de se recomposer un visage impassible, malgré ses yeux brillants de joie. Lorsqu'il se pensa être prêt à faire face aux autres élèves, il ouvrit la porte et détala les escaliers le menant à la Grande Salle, là où le repas venait d'être servi. Pendant que Snape observait le Gryffondor, il se fit la remarque qu'il devrait apprendre à Harry à porter un masque en public.

* * *

Ils mangèrent. Enfin Hermione mangea et Harry picora, du hachis Parmentier avant de rejoindre le prochain cours : divination pour Harry et Arithmancie pour Hermione. Durant une demi-heure, le brun eut droit au même couplet servi par tous les professeurs concernant les B.U.S.E. de fin d'année. D'un air absent, il observait le professeur Trelawney qui était une femme mince, enveloppée de grands châles et chargée de perles qui étincelaient de toutes parts. Et les épaisses lunettes qu'elle portait lui donnaient l'impression d'être un insecte tant ils lui grossissaient extraordinairement les yeux.

À la fin de son speech, elle demanda à ses élèves de se mettre par deux puis d'interpréter les rêves des uns et des autres. Cependant, inutile de dire que lire des bribes de songes interprétées par _L'Oracle_ était fastidieux. Harry souhaitait juste que cela se termine au plus vite. Néanmoins, il ne se montra pas plus enthousiaste lorsque le professeur Trelawney leur donna comme devoir de tenir le journal de leurs rêves pendant un mois entier. Dès que la cloche sonna, il fut le premier à quitter les lieux. En chemin, où il retrouva Hermione, il énuméra les devoirs reçus depuis le matin : quarante-cinq centimètres de parchemin sur les guerres des géants, trente centimètres sur les pierres de lune et tenir un journal sur les rêves durant tout un mois.

Pour une fois, il écouterait les conseils donnés par le professeur Snape : il commencerait ses devoirs dès la fin du cours de défense. Il pourrait peut-être demander de l'aide à Hermione, elle serait ravie. Enfin, il l'espérait. Ils arrivèrent devant la salle de leur dernier cours de la journée. Ils entrèrent dans la classe de défense contre les forces du Mal puis ils virent que le professeur Umbridge était déjà assise à son bureau. Elle portait encore le même cardigan rose que la veille ainsi que le nœud de velours noir accroché dans ses cheveux. Une nouvelle fois, Harry ne put s'empêcher d'avoir l'image d'une grosse mouche qui se serait imprudemment perchée sur la tête d'un crapaud.

Tous les élèves étaient silencieux quand ils s'assirent. Le professeur Umbridge restait une inconnue pour l'instant et personne ne savait quelles seraient ses exigences en matière de discipline.

« Eh bien, bonjour, dit-elle lorsque tout le monde fut installé.

\- B'jour, marmonnèrent quelques élèves.

\- Voyons, voyons, dit le professeur Umbridge. Ça ne va pas du tout. J'aimerais bien, s'il vous plaît, que vous répondiez : « Bonjour professeur Umbridge. » Recommençons depuis le début, si vous le voulez bien. Bonjour, tout le monde !

\- Bonjour professeur Umbridge, scandèrent les élèves.

\- Voilà qui est beaucoup mieux, dit-elle d'une voix douce. Ce n'était pas si difficile, n'est-ce pas ? Rangez vox baguettes et sortez vos plumes, s'il vous plaît. »

De nombreux élèves échangèrent des regards sombres. Quand un professeur donnait cet ordre, la leçon qui suivait était rarement passionnante. Harry glissa baguette magique dans son sac et sortit plume, encre et parchemin. Le professeur Umbridge ouvrit son sac à main, en tira sa propre baguette, qui était étonnamment courte, et en tapota le tableau noir. Des mots s'inscrivirent aussitôt :

_Défense contre les forces du Mal_

_Retour aux principes de base_

« Bien. Il apparaît que votre enseignement dans cette matière ait été passablement perturbé et plutôt fragmentaire, n'est-ce pas ? déclara le professeur Umbridge en se tournant vers les élèves, les maintes jointes devant elle. Le changement constant d'enseignants, dont beaucoup ne semblent pas avoir suivi le programme approuvé par le ministère, a eu le fâcheux résultat de vous laisser loin au-dessous du niveau qu'on est en droit d'attendre au début d'une année de B.U.S.E. Vous serez certainement satisfaits d'apprendre que ces problèmes vont être désormais résolus. Cette année, en effet, nous aurons un programme de magie défensive centré sur la théorie et approuvé par le ministère. Commencez par copier sur vos parchemins les phrases suivantes. »

_1) Comprendre les principes qui fondent la défense magique._

_2) Apprendre à reconnaître les situations dans lesquelles la défense magique se trouve légalement justifiée._

_3) Replacer la défense magique dans un contexte ouvrant sur la pratique._

Pendant deux minutes, on n'entendit plus que le grattement des plumes sur les parchemins. Lorsque tout le monde eut recopié les trois objectifs du professeur Umbridge, elle demanda :

« Avez-vous tous votre exemplaire de _Théorie des stratégies de défense magique_ par Wilbert Eskivdur ?

\- Oui, murmurèrent les élèves en signe d'approbation dénuée d'enthousiasme qui parcourait la classe.

\- Je crois qu'il va falloir recommencer, dit alors le professeur Umbridge. Lorsque je vous pose une question, j'aimerais bien que vous me répondiez : « Oui, professeur Umbridge, » ou « Non, professeur Umbridge. » Donc, je reprends : Avez-vous tous votre exemplaire de _Théorie des stratégies de défense magique_ par Wilbert Eskivdur ?

\- Oui, professeur Umbridge, répondit la classe d'une seule voix.

\- Très bien. Je voudrais maintenant que vous ouvriez ce livre à la page 5 et que vous lisiez le premier chapitre : « Principes de base à l'usage des débutants. » Et je vous signale qu'il est inutile de bavarder. »

Le professeur Umbridge s'éloigna du tableau noir et s'installa dans le fauteuil, derrière le bureau, en observant les élèves de ses yeux de crapaud bordés de cernes. Harry ouvrit le livre à la page indiquée puis commença sa lecture.

Le texte était à peu près aussi ennuyeux que les cours du professeur Binns. Il sentit son attention décliner et s'aperçut bientôt qu'il avait relu la même phrase une demi-douzaine de fois sans en retenir grand-chose au-delà des premiers mots. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent en silence. Jetant un coup d'œil à sa droite, Harry eut droit à une surprise qui le sortit de sa torpeur : Hermione n'avait même pas pris la peine d'ouvrir son livre. Elle avait les yeux rivés sur le professeur de défense, tenant obstinément sa main en l'air.

Harry ne se souvenait pas d'avoir jamais vu Hermione dédaigner un livre qu'on lui demandait de lire. D'ailleurs, elle ne résistait jamais à la tentation d'ouvrir n'importe quel ouvrage qui lui tombait sous le nez. Il l'interrogea du regard mais elle se contenta de hocher légèrement la tête pour indiquer qu'elle n'était pas disposée à répondre aux questions. Elle continua de fixer le professeur Umbridge qui s'était résolument tournée dans une autre direction.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry s'aperçut qu'il n'était pas le seul à s'intéresser à Hermione. Le chapitre qu'ils étaient censés lire dégageait un tel ennui qu'un nombre grandissant d'élèves préféraient observer sa tentative muette pour accrocher le regard du professeur Umbridge plutôt que d'affronter ce premier chapitre des plus ennuyant. Lorsque plus de la moitié de la classe eut ainsi les yeux tournés vers sa meilleure amie au détriment du livre, le professeur estima qu'elle ne pouvait ignorer plus longtemps la situation.

« Souhaitiez-vous poser une question au sujet de ce chapitre ? demanda-t-elle à Hermione comme si elle venait tout juste de la remarquer.

\- Non, pas au sujet du chapitre, répondit Hermione.

\- Pour l'instant, nous sommes en train de lire, dit le professeur Umbridge en découvrant ses dents pointues. Si vous avez d'autres questions, nous attendrons la fin du cours pour nous en occuper.

\- J'ai une question à propos de vos objectifs d'apprentissage, insista Hermione.

\- Et vous vous appelez ? questionna le professeur Umbridge en haussant les sourcils.

\- Hermione Granger.

\- Eh bien, Miss Granger, il me semble que ces objectifs sont parfaitement clairs si vous prenez la peine de les lire attentivement, répliqua le professeur d'un ton à la fois aimable et décidé.

\- Je ne le pense pas, dit abruptement Hermione. Rien n'est indiqué au sujet de l'utilisation des sortilèges de défense. »

Il y eut un bref silence pendant lequel de nombreux élèves, sourcils froncés, tournèrent la tête vers le tableau pour relire les trois objectifs qui y étaient toujours inscrits. Harry se demandait où son amie voulait en venir. Avait-elle une idée précise avec ses questions ? Difficile à dire puisque Umbridge ne répondait pas concrètement aux questions. Elle esquivait même. Peut-être qu'un coup de pouce pour qu'elle daigne révéler deux ou trois petites choses serait le bienvenue.

« L'_utilisation_ des sortilèges de défense ? répéta le professeur Umbridge avec un petit rire. Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait arriver dans ma classe qui nécessite de recourir à de tels sortilèges, Miss Granger. Vous ne craignez quand même pas de subir une attaque pendant mes cours ?

\- Alors, on ne fera pas de magie ? s'exclama Blaise d'une voix sonore.

\- Lorsqu'on veut s'exprimer dans ma classe, on lève la main, Monsieur…

\- Zabini, dit-il en tendant aussitôt la main en l'air. »

Le professeur Umbridge, avec un sourire plus large que jamais, lui tourna le dos. Millicent et Hermione levèrent la main à leur tour. Les yeux cernés du professeur s'attardèrent un moment sur la Serpentard, puis elle s'adressa à Hermione :

« Miss Granger ? Vous vouliez demander autre chose ?

\- Oui, répondit Hermione. La raison d'être des cours de défense contre les forces du Mal, c'est bien de pratiquer des sortilèges de défenses, non ?

\- Seriez-vous une experte formée par le ministère, Miss Granger ? demanda le professeur Umbridge de sa voix faussement aimable.

\- Non, mais…

\- Dans ce cas, j'ai bien peur que vous ne soyez pas qualifiée pour définir la raison d'être d'une matière, quelle qu'elle soit. Notre programme d'études a été établi par des sorciers beaucoup plus âgés et intelligents que vous, Miss Granger. Vous apprendrez ainsi les sortilèges de défense dans des conditions qui garantissent la sécurité et l'absence de risques…

\- À quoi ça peut bien servir ? interrogea Millicent à haute voix. Si nous sommes attaqués, ce ne sera pas avec…

\- Votre _main_, Miss… ? l'interrompit le professeur d'une voix chantante.

\- Bulstrode.

\- Miss Bulstrode. »

Elle brandit le point en l'air. Elle savait de quoi elle parlait. Durant l'été, elle, Blaise et Harry avaient été attaqués par un Mangemort et heureusement qu'ils connaissaient quelques sorts de défenses appris lors de précédents cours. Mais ce n'était pas en lisant des livres qu'ils pourraient acquérir les connaissances nécessaires pour se protéger de l'ennemi. Et elle entendait bien le faire savoir à ce maudit professeur Umbridge. Toutefois, alors que celle-ci se détournait d'elle, l'envoyée du ministère remarqua que plusieurs autres élèves, à présent, avaient également levés la main.

« Vous vous appelez ? demanda le professeur Umbridge à Dean.

\- Dean Thomas.

\- Je vous écoute, Monsieur Thomas.

\- Bulstrode a raison, non ? déclara Dean avec une certaine difficulté à reconnaître qu'une Serpentard avait raison. Si on se fait attaquer, les risques ne seront pas du tout absents.

\- Je le répète, reprit le professeur Umbridge en adressant à Dean un sourire exaspérant. Craignez-vous de subir une attaque pendant mes cours ?

\- Non, mais…

\- Je ne souhaite pas critiquer la façon dont cette école a été dirigée, l'interrompit-elle, un sourire peu convaincant étirant sa large bouche. Mais vous vous êtes trouvés exposés dans cette classe à des sorciers insouciants, totalement irresponsables même. Sans parler, elle eut un petit rire féroce, de certains hybrides particulièrement dangereux.

\- Si vous voulez parler du professeur Lupin, répliqua Dean avec colère, c'est le meilleur professeur qu'on ait jamais…

\- Votre _main_, Monsieur Thomas ! Comme je vous le disais, vous avez été initiés à des sortilèges complexes, inadaptés à votre âge et potentiellement mortels. On vous a fait peur en vous laissant croire que vous risquiez d'être attaqués tous les deux jours par des forces maléfiques…

\- Pas du tout, protesta Hermione, nous avons simplement…

\- _Vous n'avez pas levé la main, Miss Granger !_ »

Hermione leva la main et le professeur Umbridge regarda ailleurs. Tous les propos énoncés par cette bonne femme n'avaient fait qu'exacerber la colère de Harry à son encontre. Surtout le moment où elle avait osé critiquer Remus. Il était l'ami de ses parents. Et tout comme Sirius, il le considérait comme un membre de sa famille. Nul n'avait le droit d'insulter les gens qu'il aimait. Elle allait lui payer ça. D'une façon ou d'une autre.

« Si j'ai bien compris, mon prédécesseur ne s'est pas contenté de pratiqué des sortilèges illégaux devant vous, il les a pratiqués _sur_ vous.

\- En fait, c'était un fou, non ? N'empêche qu'on a quand même appris plein de choses, répliqua Dean avec ardeur.

\- _Vous n'avez pas levé la main, Monsieur Thomas ! _s'exclama le professeur Umbridge d'une petite voix aiguë. Le ministère estime que des connaissances théoriques seront suffisantes pour vous permettre de réussir votre examen, ce qui est, après tout, l'essentiel dans une école. Vous vous appelez ? ajouta-t-elle en regardant Parvati qui avait la main en l'air.

\- Parvati Patil. Il n'y a pas une partie pratique dans l'épreuve de défense contre les forces du Mal quand on passe les B.U.S.E. ? Est-ce qu'on ne doit pas montrer qu'on sait véritablement lancer des antisorts ou des choses comme ça ?

\- Si vous étudiez suffisamment bien la théorie, il n'y a aucune raison pour que vous ne puissiez pas exécuter l'un de ces sorts sous le contrôle attentif des responsables de l'examen, répondit le professeur Umbridge d'un ton dédaigneux.

\- Sans jamais les avoir pratiqués avant ? insista Parvati, incrédule. Vous voulez dire que la première fois qu'on jettera ce genre de sort, ce sera le jour de l'examen ?

\- Je répète, si vous avez étudié la théorie suffisamment bien…

\- Et à quoi nous servira la théorie dans le monde réel ? intervint Harry qui n'en pouvait plus d'entendre de telles inepties alors qu'il tendait son poing en l'air.

\- Ici, nous sommes dans une école, Monsieur Potter, pas dans le monde réel, répondit-elle en douceur tout en levant les yeux.

\- Alors, nous n'allons pas nous préparer à ce qui nous attend dehors ?

\- Rien ne vous attend dehors, Monsieur Potter.

\- Ah, vraiment ? » répliqua Harry, à bout.

Sa mauvaise humeur qui avait bouillonné en lui tout au long de la journée atteignait à présent son point d'ébullition. Il n'en pouvait plus d'entendre de telles bêtises. Il n'en pouvait plus des comportements des autres élèves qui pensaient qu'il était un fou échappé d'asile, au même titre que Dumbledore. Il n'en pouvait plus de ces odeurs abjectes qui lui piquaient le nez. Il ne pouvait plus rien supporter de plus.

« À votre avis, qui aurez l'idée d'attaquer des enfants comme vous ? interrogea le professeur Umbridge d'une horrible voix mielleuse.

\- Mmm, voyons…, répondit Harry en faisant mine de réfléchir. Je ne sais pas… peut-être… disons… _Lord Voldemort ?_ »

Dean eut un haut-le-corps tandis que Lavande Brown laissa échapper un petit cri et que Neville glissait de son tabouret. Le professeur Umbridge, en revanche, ne manifesta aucune réaction. Elle fixa Harry avec une expression à la fois satisfaite et sinistre.

« Dix points de moins pour Gryffondor, Monsieur Potter. »

Les élèves restèrent silencieux et immobiles. Chacun regardait soit Umbridge soit Harry.

« Et maintenant, je vais éclaircir certaines petites choses. »

Le professeur Umbridge se leva et se pencha vers eux, ses mains aux doigts boudinés étalées sur le bureau.

« On vous a raconté qu'un certain Mage noir était revenu d'entre les morts…

\- Il n'était pas mort, s'emporta Harry. Et c'est vrai, il est revenu !

\- Monsieur-Potter-vous-avez-déjà-fait-perdre-dix-points-à-votre-maison-n'aggravez-pas-votre-cas, dit-elle d'un seul souffle et sans le regarder. Comme je vous le disais, on vous a raconté qu'un certain Mage noir est à nouveau en liberté. _Il s'agit d'un mensonge_.

\- Ce n'est PAS un mensonge ! s'exclama Harry. Je l'ai vu, je me suis battu contre lui !

\- Vous aurez une retenue, Monsieur Potter ! répliqua le professeur Umbridge d'un air triomphal. Demain soir. Dix-sept heures. Dans mon bureau. Je le répète, _il s'agit d'un mensonge_. Le ministère de la Magie peut vous garantir qu'aucun Mage noir ne vous menace. Si vous continuez à éprouver des inquiétudes, n'hésitez pas à venir m'en parler en dehors des heures de classe. Si quelqu'un vous fait peur en vous racontant des mensonges sur le retour des Mages noirs, j'aimerais bien être mise au courant. Je suis ici pour vous aider. Je suis votre amie. Et maintenant, veuillez reprendre votre lecture. »

Suite à ça, le professeur Umbridge s'assit derrière son bureau. Harry, en revanche, se leva. Tout le monde se tourna vers lui.

« Harry, non ! murmura Hermione en lui tirant la manche mais il se dégagea d'un geste et resta hors de sa portée.

\- Alors, selon vous, Cedric Diggory est mort de son plein gré ? » demanda-t-il, la voix tremblante de rage.

Toute la classe eut le souffle coupé. À part ses amis, personne n'avait jamais entendu Harry parler de ce qui s'était passé durant la macabre nuit où le corps de Cedric, l'un de leurs camarades, était revenu sans vie en même temps que le Gryffondor. Les regards se posèrent avec avidité sur Harry et sur le professeur Umbridge qui avait levé les yeux et le fixait sans la moindre trace de sourire. Le brun se sentait trembler. C'était la première fois qu'il évoquait ce sujet en public. Il n'avait quasiment jamais parlé de cela à personne, encore moins à une classe de trente élèves qui le dévoraient des yeux.

« La mort de Cedric Diggory a été un tragique accident, dit-elle d'un ton glacial.

\- C'était un meurtre, répliqua Harry, tremblant de tout son corps. Voldemort l'a tué et vous le savez bien. »

Le visage du professeur Umbridge resta sans expression. Pendant un instant, le brun pensa qu'elle allait se mettre en colère contre lui. Mais, de sa voix la plus douce et la plus enfantine, elle dit simplement :

« Venez ici, mon cher Monsieur Potter. »

Il écarta sa chaise d'un coup de pied, contourna Hermione et s'avança à grands pas vers le bureau. Il sentait la classe retenir son souffle. Sa rage était telle qu'il ne se souciait plus de ce qui pourrait arriver. Quand il fut devant elle, il la vit sortir de son sac à main un petit rouleau de parchemin qu'elle étala sur le bureau pour que Harry ne puisse rien voir de ce qu'elle écrivit. Tout le monde resta silencieux. Au bout d'une minute, elle roula son parchemin et, d'un coup de baguette magique, le scella soigneusement pour qu'il lui soit impossible de l'ouvrir.

« Allez donc porter ceci au professer McGonagall, cher Monsieur Potter, » dit le professeur Umbridge en lui tendant le rouleau.

Il prit le parchemin en silence, non sans jeter un regard noir envers Umbridge, puis quitta la classe, prenant au passage son sac à dos, et claqua la porte, sans même accorder un regard à Hermione. Il parcourut rapidement le couloir, la main serrée sur le rouleau. Il tourna à l'angle et vit la porte du professeur de Métamorphose. Avant de lui donner la missive, il l'observa, le faisant rouler entre ses doigts. Il aurait tant voulu assouvir sa curiosité en lisant ce qui était écrit. Mais impossible de briser le sort. Il se concentra sur fichu parchemin quand il se rendit compte qu'il s'ouvrait. Stupéfait, il jeta des coups d'œil frénétique aux alentours afin de trouver la personne qui venait d'ouvrir le rouleau.

Comme il ne vit personne, il parcourut les quelques lignes écrites. Lorsqu'il prit connaissance du contenu, il poussa un juron. Une porte sur sa droite s'ouvrit à la volée et le professeur McGonagall surgit de son bureau, la mine sombre et l'air un peu fatiguée.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait crier de la sorte, Potter ? lança-t-elle d'un ton brusque. Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas en classe ?

\- J'ai été envoyé ici, dit-il avec raideur.

\- Envoyé ? Que voulez-vous dire par _envoyé_ ? »

Pour toute réponse, il lui tendit le mot du professeur Umbridge. Au moment où le rouleau changea de main, il était à nouveau scellé, comme s'il n'avait jamais été ouvert. Harry le constata et fut surpris une fois encore. Toutefois, il ne s'attarda pas sur ce fait. Il voulait savoir la réaction de McGonagall. Les sourcils froncés, celle-ci le prit, l'ouvrit d'un coup de baguette, le déroula et commença à lire. Derrière ses lunettes carrées, ses yeux bondissaient d'un bord à l'autre du parchemin en se plissant un peu plus à chaque ligne. À la fin, elle reporta son attention sur son élève qui était tendu.

« Entrez, Potter. »

Il la suivit à l'intérieur de son bureau. La porte se referma d'elle-même derrière eux.

« Alors ? dit-elle en se tournant vers lui. Est-ce vrai ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui est vrai ? feignit Harry, d'un ton plus agressif qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Professeur, » ajouta-t-il pour essayer de paraître plus poli.

Il avait déjà assez de problème, inutile d'en rajouter en montrant qu'il savait quel était le contenu du parchemin alors que, normalement, il n'aurait pas dû y avoir accès.

« Que vous vous êtes opposé au professeur Umbridge ?

\- Oui.

\- Vous l'avez traité de menteuse ?

\- Oui.

\- Vous lui avait dit que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom est de retour ?

\- Oui. »

Le professeur McGonagall s'assit derrière son bureau et regarda Harry, les sourcils froncés. Il était de plus en plus nerveux de cette attente. Qu'allait-elle lui faire ? Enfin, elle dit :

« Prenez un biscuit, Potter.

\- Un… quoi ?

\- Prenez un biscuit, répéta-t-elle avec impatience. Et asseyez-vous. »

Elle lui montra une boîte en fer décorée de motifs écossais, posée sur son bureau au sommet d'une pile de papiers. Puis elle désigna d'une main la place pour les invités face à son bureau. Un jour, Harry s'était trouvé dans des circonstances semblables : il s'attendait à recevoir des coups de canne du professeur McGonagall qui, en fait, l'avait intégré à l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Il se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil, face à elle, et prit dans la boîte un triton au gingembre, en ressentant la même impression d'incertitude et de confusion que ce fameux jour. Il fixa son regard sur son professeur qui posait le mot de Umbridge sur son bureau. Après quoi, elle posa ses yeux sur son élève d'un air grave.

« Potter, vous devez faire attention. »

À cet avertissement, Harry avala avec difficulté son biscuit – était-ce dû au fait que le triton au gingembre avait un sale goût ou à cause des paroles de McGonagall ? – et la fixa dans les yeux, sans réellement comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire par là. De plus, le ton de sa voix n'était pas du tout le même que d'habitude : la brusquerie, la sécheresse, la sévérité avaient disparu. Elle parlait à présent d'une voix basse, anxieuse et, d'une certaine manière, plus humaine qu'à l'ordinaire.

« Une mauvaise conduite dans la classe de Dolores Umbridge pourrait vous coûter bien plus cher que des points en moins et une retenue.

\- Qu'est-ce que… ?

\- Potter, ayez donc un peu de bon sens, coupa le professeur McGonagall qui retrouva soudain son ton coutumier. Vous savez d'où elle vient, vous savez à qui elle fait ses rapports. »

La cloche sonna la fin des cours. Au-dessus de leurs têtes et tout autour d'eux retentirent les pas éléphantesques de centaines d'élèves qui quittaient leurs classes.

« Elle indique dans son mot qu'elle vous a infligé une retenue chaque soir de la semaine à compter de demain, dit le professeur McGonagall en parcourant une nouvelle fois le parchemin.

-Chaque soir de la semaine ! répéta Harry, horrifié, et feignant toujours ne rien savoir du contenu. Mais, professeur, vous ne pourriez pas… ?

\- Non, je ne pourrais pas, dit-elle d'un ton catégorique.

\- Mais…

\- Elle est votre professeur, elle a donc parfaitement le droit de vous donner des retenues. Vous vous rendrez dans son bureau demain soir à dix-sept heures et rappelez-vous : soyez très prudent chaque fois que vous aurez affaire à elle.

\- Mais je disais la vérité, protesta-t-il. Voldemort est de retour, vous le savez. Le professeur Dumbledore sait qu'il est…

\- Pour l'amour du ciel, Potter ! s'exclama le professeur McGonagall en rajustant ses lunettes avec colère qui avaient glissé à la suite de l'horrible grimace qu'elle avait faite lorsqu'il avait prononcé le nom de Voldemort. Il ne s'agit pas de vérité ou de mensonges, il s'agit d'adopter un profil bas et de contrôler vos humeurs ! »

Elle se leva, les narines et les lèvres plus pincées que jamais. Harry se leva à son tour.

« Prenez un biscuit, dit-elle d'un ton irrité en poussant la boîte vers lui.

\- Non, merci, répondit froidement Harry.

\- Ne soyez pas ridicule, lança-t-elle tandis qu'il prenait un biscuit afin d'éviter de nouvelles remontrances.

\- Merci, dit-il à contrecœur.

\- Vous n'avez donc pas écouté le discours de Dolores Umbridge, le jour du festin, Potter ?

\- Si, mentit ledit Potter qui paniqua légèrement. Si… Elle a dit… que les progrès seraient interdits… enfin, ça signifie que… que le ministère essaye d'intervenir dans les affaires de Poudlard, » répondit-il à la hâte, content d'avoir pu se souvenir des paroles de Hermione.

D'ailleurs, il devrait la remercier pour l'avoir aidé à se sortir de ce mauvais pas. Le professeur McGonagall le dévisagea pendant un bon moment puis elle contourna son bureau et alla lui ouvrir la porte.

« Au moins, je suis heureuse que vous écoutiez votre amie, Hermione Granger, » dit-elle en lui faisant signe de sortir.

Il sortir du bureau et entendit la porte se refermer. Ce fut à cet instant que son ventre se manifesta. Il avait faim pour la première fois, depuis plusieurs semaines. Et s'il ne se trompait pas, l'heure du dîner s'approchait à grand pas. Il se dirigea vers la Grande Salle, en compagnie de plusieurs élèves. Au passage, il jeta ses biscuits dans une poubelle, finalement écœuré du goût.

* * *

Que le temps passe vite Oo Nous sommes déjà le 15 mars… En plus ça été le White Day hier au Japon… Ah la la… Je sais plus quoi faire pour que le temps s'arrête ne serait-ce qu'un instant. Mais assez parlé de ça :)

Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce nouveau chapitre ? Qu'avez-vous aimé ou non ? Pensez-vous que cette maudite Umbridge va mettre des bâtons dans les roues des élèves ? Ou bien le contraire se passera ? Que de mystère :) En tous les cas, je suis tjrs à l'écriture des prochains chapitres pour que je puisse vous publier au plus vite toutes les semaines… Mais pas simple quand les cours m'accaparent sans oublier le boulot qui m'empêche un peu d'avoir une vie.

Une semaine type : Deux jours de cours d'affilés. Quatre jours de boulot d'affilé. Dodo en règle le dimanche car trop épuisée pour bouger qu'un petit doigt.

Enfin, ça s'est calmé ces derniers temps. Je vais pouvoir en profiter un max pour avancer dans la rédaction des chapitres ^^ D'ailleurs, je vais bientôt créer un compte FB pour que vous puissiez voir un peu ou j'en suis, discutailler avec moi si l'envie vous prends, me demander plein de trucs si vous le souhaitez, je mettrais aussi mes conneries du moment, etc. Une fois le compte activé, le lien sera dispo sur mon site internet.

D'ailleurs, ce modeste site internet que j'ai fait est là pour que je puisse publier les chapitres ailleurs (au cas où il y ait un problème ici). Sur ce site, il y a également plein d'infos utiles pour les petits curieux et les petites curieuses ainsi que des bêtises ;) Donc si intéressé, le lien est sur mon profil.

J'attends vos impressions et vous donne rendez-vous le 15 avril. À tout bientôt,

Sabou


End file.
